Love on High Seas 2: Isle of New Beginnings
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Shipwrecked Pirates find themselves trapped on a mysterious isle full of prehistoric and Supernatural dangers. 21 fandom crossover. Slash. Het. Details inside. PotC, AtS, DCreek, Disney, Hook, XMen, Elvira, Donkey, Salem Saberhagen, Labyrinth, Xena, more
1. Prologue

**Title:** Love on the High Seas #2: "Isle of New Beginnings"  
**Authors:** Pirates Sparrow and Turner  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Feedback:** Yes, please! Seriously, we, like all other fan fic writers, thrive on feedback. However, flames absolutely will not be tolerated.  
**Warnings:** Abuse, Death, Lemon, Nudity, Rape, Sex, Torture, Violence  
**Fandoms/Characters/Pairings:** (Angel/BtVS) A/C, Fresley, Faith, Lorne, Dawn, Connor; (Charmed) C/Pi, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Kit; (Dawson's Creek) Dawson; (Disney) Jack Sparrow/Will Turner, Hook/Smee, Sebastian; (Elvira) Elvira, Gonk; (Excalibur) Kurtty; (Generation X) Sean Cassidy; (Harry Potter) Albus Dumbledore, Snape; (Labyrinth) Jareth and company; (Peter Pan) Hook/Smee; (The Pirate Movie) Frederic; (PotC) Jack/Will, Elizabeth; (Sabrina) Salem; (Shrek) Donkey; (Smallville) Clex; (SU2) Carl; (10K) Wolf; (X-Men) RoLo, Morph, Sean/Emma, Kurtty, Professor X; (Xena) Aphrodite, Xena/Gabby, Joxer, and Autolycus. Sooner or later, there's a pairing for every character, but if they're not listed it here, the pairing will be with either a character from a different fandom or an original character.  
**Summary:** Picking up where Love on the High Seas #1: Bright Promises of Tomorrow left off, a handicapped Pirate and his crew arrive on an island to investigate wreckage, but will they find any survivors? What will happen when the Pirates come into contact with two other groups who crashed onto the isle, and how will they escape the island that is filled with danger, prehistoric beings, Supernatural beings, and much, much more when all the ships have been destroyed? Huge multi-crossover with such fandoms as Angel, BtVS, Charmed, Dawson's Creek, Disney, Excalibur, Generation X, Harry Potter, Labyrinth, Peter Pan, The Pirate Movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, Sabrina, Shrek, Smallville, Special Unit 2, 10th Kingdom, X-Men, Xena, and more!  
**Disclaimer:** All established characters; all TV show, comic, and movie titles; and the Black Pearl are © & TM their respective owners and are used without permission. Crystal "Snowflake" Frost, Katrina "Firestar" Lewis, Celina "Pantheria" Lewis, Tom Ballard, Meesy, Brendan Richards; and all other original characters are © & TM Pirates Sparrow and Turner, are used with their permission, and may not be used without permission. The Sea Witch and everything else are also © & TM the authors. No copyright infringement is intended, and no monetary profit is made from these tales.

**Prologue**

Though the night before had been stormy, the sun was out bright and early the following morning. Not a cloud was in the blue sky to obscure its brilliant rays. The gulls were singing a song to cheer the sailors' spirits as they set about their morning breakfast. Ah, yes, the portly Pirate thought with a smile as he hurried toward his Captain's cabin with a tray laden with food and a single, red rose, it was a fine morning indeed! The Captain had said it would be, and as always, he was right.

The Pirate bustled busily around his Captain's room, setting the tray by the bed and scampering over to the curtains that shielded the one window. He pulled them apart and turned to face his Captain with a cheery smile. "Good mornin', Captain!"

"Good morning, Samuel! What are you so happy about?" He yawned and stretched, throwing the covers off of himself even as he peered eagerly at his tray, wondering what Samuel had cooked for him. "Thank you for the rose. Although, where you found one out of the midst of nowhere, I haven't a clue."

Samuel's smile grew even brighter at his Captain's words. He answered him as he ran around the side of the bed and held up the first bite of food for inspection. "There's always beauty, Capt'n. You only have to know where to look for it." In truth, Samuel had picked the rose the day before, but he'd never let on to that fact. He was still surprised that the Captain had actually bothered to thank him, and his heart swelled at the remembrance that they had finally escaped their prison and things truly would be better from then on.

"And it's a fine day, Capt'n. Really, it is! You should see it! The sun's shining; the birds are singing! Heck, you wouldn't have ever thought we'd been through that storm last night! There's not a cloud in the sky, and there's no sign of that nasty croc either!" he assured him before he could ask.

"Wonderful, Samuel! Wonderful! Bring my tray over by the window. Did you bring something for yourself, as well, or have you eaten already?" James took the bit of food off of the fork. "Delicious as always, Samuel!" He grinned even as he walked toward the chair and sat down, waiting for Samuel to bring the food.

Samuel blushed and paused a moment to scuff his foot along the deck. He knew many chefs, practically any of them really, could cook much better than he could, but the Captain always loved his food and his compliments always meant the world to Samuel. When James looked back to see what was keeping him, Samuel quickly lifted the tray and scurried over to where the Captain waited. Setting it down again, he held up the second bite.

James accepted it and chewed carefully. James' eye went to the tray, and he noticed that there was a second fork. He took the fork, stabbed at a small piece of meat that had been carefully cut, lifted it toward Samuel, and waited for him to take a bite.

Samuel could scarcely believe that the Captain was offering to feed him! Indeed, if he hadn't seen James' movements with his own two eyes, he would never have believed it! Things really _were_ going to be _so_ much better! he remembered again though he still trembled as his lips slowly drew the piece of meat into his mouth. He quivered as he chewed, delight filling him.

"Sit, Samuel. I hate some one towering over me, but sit close so that I might feed you, as well. Poor Samuel! You never think of any one but me, and while I appreciate it greatly, I don't want you to neglect yourself! Make me a promise that you'll take care of yourself for if something was to happen to you, I would die. I just couldn't live without you!" He fed Samuel another piece, not allowing him the chance to answer.

Samuel had not meant to take the chair so swiftly, but when James had proclaimed that he would die without him, the pure shock of his words had caused Samuel to collapse into the chair. Then, James had fed him before he could get a single word out or even begin to get his brain to thinking clearly again. When he had at last swallowed the bite, he could still manage but one word: "Wow . . . "

"I take that as . . . a good wow?" James asked. "Speak, Samuel. Don't leave me hanging out here!"

"M-M-May I, Captain? Freely? Honestly?"

"Yes! And stop calling me Captain. Call me James! Only call me Captain in front of the men."

"J-J-James," Samuel stuttered out, nodding slowly but still quivering. He was used to calling the Captain James when they made love together, but this was so vastly different that he never could have imagined the honor being awarded to him! "Captain -- James . . . Long before you ever looked upon my lowly hide, I fell in love with you. I never thought you'd look at me the same way, and I . . . I never expected to have the . . . the honor of you really . . . _truly_ . . . loving me . . . I mean . . . I . . . I'm just a man, but you . . . You're the Captain!" He said the last as though nothing could make James better in his eyes or the world's.

"Samuel, I'm just a man. Just like you. I put my pants on one leg at a time. But you have been everything to me for so long. I can't remember a time that you weren't with me. You've been better to me than my own mother, and I haven't done anything special for you! I want to! I want you to know just how special you are to me! Tell me what I can do for you. Ask for anything! If it is within my power to give it to you, I will."

Before Samuel could get an answer out, the door burst open, and three Pirates entered. One carried a bathtub, and the other two toted buckets of water for the bath. James watched them enter and leave, then stood, stripped his clothes off, and stepped into the tub. He looked back at Samuel as he sat down in the tub.

Samuel was sitting, staring at James with a look that was even more stunned than if James had been turning a million different shades of color. He had known things would be better once they managed to escape their prison, but he had never dreamed that they could ever be _this_ much better! For the Captain to love him was enough to make him die happy, regardless of what might yet come in their lives, but for him to actually want to take care of him as he lived to take care of James made Sam the richest man in all the world in his eyes. Yet James still wanted to do more for him . . . So much more . . . But how could Samuel possibly ask for anything more when he already had one of his only two dreams being granted?

"Come, Samuel! Don't let the cat have your tongue! Today is the first day of the rest of our lives, and as we'll be spending our lives together, we need to get this relationship more settled. I want the world to know you're mine and that I'm yours! Tell me. What can I give you as a present? What does your little heart desire?"

Samuel gazed up at his Captain with both the greatest admiration and love shining in his eyes. "Oh, Captain James!" he breathed. "This is just too much! I always wanted for you to love me, to know that you loved me and didn't just want me as a . . . I guess the term might be 'boy toy', but I'm not much of that, I know! I just . . . That's always been my biggest dream! And the other one -- Are you sure?" He turned the pleading eyes of a puppy upon James. "Are you sure you want the whole world to know about us? That we don't have to hide it any more? That everybody can know that I'm the most blessed man in the world because I have your love?"

"You take my breath away, Samuel! Your devotion is beyond any I have ever known! Your love thrills my heart and my soul! Of course, I want the world to know that we belong together! But you have to be desiring of something else. Come. Take a bath with me. I need my back scrubbed."

Samuel shot straight out of his chair and quickly stripped as he ran over to the Captain's tub. As he ran towards James, he realized that, for the first time, he truly did not fear the Captain at all. As he approached the tub, though, rather than jumping into it, he threw his arms around James in a tight hug. "Oh, Captain -- James! You've no idea how happy you've made me -- just by this! That's all I need, all I want! What else could I want but your love and not to have to hide the way we feel?"

James returned Samuel's hug. He pulled Samuel to him so that he could press his lips against his in a heated kiss. "I will tell the men today, Samuel, and if they give you any trouble, they shall walk the plank!" There was plenty of room in the tub, and James waited impatiently for Samuel to join him.

Samuel pulled himself into the tub. He began to reach for the soap but stopped as he saw the way that James was still looking at him. His heart hammered in his ears. Dare he attempt to start something? It would be a first, he knew, but he no longer had anything to fear or hide. Brazening himself, Samuel started to lean over to James. His lips were mere inches away from taking his Captain's when a voice blasted over the ship.

"LAND AHOY! LOOKS LIKE THERE BE TREASURE TO BE HAD TOO! SOMEBODY'S WRECKED, SO IT'S ALL OURS FOR THE PICKINGS!"

"Damn!" James said. "Sorry, Samuel! It'll have to wait. We must go on deck." He got out of the tub and headed for his clothes.

Samuel sighed but nodded obediently. As James headed for the clothes, Samuel jumped out of the tub and swiftly scampered around James. Reaching his clothes first, he began to hold out the pieces to his Captain and dress him where he could.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

As soon as James was dressed, he reached out and took from its resting place the one part of himself that he hated more than any other. He grimaced as he attached it to where his hand had once been. He looked at Samuel and smiled. "Guess it'll have to wait, love, but I'll look forward to it."

Samuel was swiftly redressing when James turned back to him. He grinned, his face and eyes shining with a light as bright as the sun's. To think that the Captain no longer wanted to hide their relationship and was even openly looking forward to their time together! The thought alone made him feel ten feet taller!

James reached out, taking his sword and putting it into its scabbard. Then he reached for his blunderbuss. He walked boldly toward the door and opened it, going out on the deck with Samuel following right on his heels. "You say there's treasure to be had?" he inquired of the look-out.

"Aye, Captain! Appears to be quite a lot!"

"Good! We could use the booty!" James called back up. He watched as the men lowered the longboat and then lowered his own lanky frame to the boat. Taking a seat, he waited impatiently for the crew to row them ashore.

Samuel tried to follow his Captain, but as was his usual luck, he was pushed from one Pirate to the next until he was the last man on deck. With his chest puffed out in a furious huff, he finally began to lower himself into the boat only to have one of the other Pirates holler out in complaint. His taunting words froze poor Samuel in the midst of dropping his hefty frame into the longboat.

"Hey! You need to stay with the boat!" Realizing that he had spoken out, the Pirate quickly gulped and turned baleful eyes on the Captain. "Right, Capt'n? We can't leave the ship unguarded, and he," he jerked his thumb toward Samuel, "won't be much of a help with this hauling!"

With a snarl, James turned to look at the complainant. His temper jumping to the fore, he returned, "You have three minutes to get off this boat and back onto the ship, or you'll gonna swim with the fishes in Davy Jones' locker! **_MOVE_**," he bellowed, "**_BEFORE YOU CHASE MY GOOD MOOD COMPLETELY AWAY!_**"

Samuel only barely managed to hide his grin at James' quick defense, but his smile vanished as the Pirate, who was again looking back up at him, demanded, "_Well?_ You heard the Capt'n! Get your load moving back up there!"

"_Excuse_ me?" James snarled out. "I was _talking_ to **_you_**!" He took his sword and pointed it straight at the other man's throat. "Move it **_NOW_** or lose it! It matters not to me! Samuel?" James called up to him in a much gentler voice. "Hurry and come down!"

Whispers ran rampant amongst the rest of the men, but the one with the Captain's sword laid against his throat knew better than to push his luck any further. Though he wondered why the Captain had suddenly grown so defensive of the one he was calling Samuel, he dared not ask as he scurried backwards and then up. His retreat was so swift that it beat Samuel's settling into the boat. Samuel sat beside the Captain, ignoring the whispers that rang through the boat and gazing lovingly up at James.

"There will be no more complaints from this day forward or mistreatment of Mister Smee! If there are, whoever voices it will walk the plank! Samuel is with me!" James then sat back down, his hand sneaking out to grab Samuel's hand.

Though all the Pirates were shocked, all but one knew to keep silent. It was a young blonde who piped up in curiosity. "With you?" he repeated, confusion creasing his brow. "I'm sorry, Captain, but what do you mean?" It was only then that his blue eyes fell upon the Captain's hand holding Smee's.

"What I mean, Frederic, is that Samuel belongs with me and I belong with him! We are partners." He glared angrily at Frederic. "Any more questions?"

Frederic quickly shook his curly head. He settled down with the others yet continued to gaze at the Captain and his new partner, realizing that he would now have to take the Captain out before he could do Smee the needed justice. He had thought that at least Smee would be an easy one!

Smee, meanwhile, sat beside his Captain with a smile so huge that it threatened to burst his face apart.

James squeezed Samuel's hand gently before yelling to Frederic. "Wipe that smile off of your face, Frederic! I can read your mind, and the first time you lift your blade toward me, you'd better be damn sure you know what you're doing, because even though I love you like my own son, I'll run you through if you ever lay one finger on Samuel or dare to try to fight me!"

Connor, sitting beside Frederic, hit him in the ribs and whispered, "Better shut up. You piss him off, he's gonna fight you, and you know what happened the last time!"

Frederic nodded mutely. Both boys knew that James had only held himself back, choosing not to fight with sword or pistol when Frederic had decided to stand up against him. Still, with only one hand, James had beat the crap out of him and not used his hook. It would be a long time before either of them ever thought about standing up to him again.

Connor could not believe that James had chosen Samuel in front of the men! He had known for a long time that the two of them were a pair. He didn't know if Frederic knew it or not, but he had come across them when he was much younger and never told a soul. He had been rescued by Peter Pan and taken to Neverland, and Pan had taught him all the things that a Lost Boy needed to know but had also taught him that Pirates were evil through and through. When he had been out hiding, he had run across Smee and Hook having a moment and realized that it was not necessarily true as Hook had been very gentle with Smee and Smee had been likewise.

He had never gone back to be with Peter Pan but had run boldly forward to join the Pirates. Hook hated Pan, and when he had found out that Pan had cut off Hook's hand and fed it to the croc who constantly buggered Hook for more, he realized that Pan was to blame. Hook had never mistreated him but had done what he could for him. Outside of his duty, he had never seen him do a bad thing. He didn't understand the where and the whys of the fight between Pan and Hook, but he had often heard Samuel and James talking about James' past. He had done a lot of thinking on it and had still not come to any conclusion. He now turned back to watching the shore come closer.

James looked from one boy to the other and shook his head. For the life of him, he could not figure out why, although being raised together, neither of them acted like the other. He loved both of his boys with a true parent's love, but sometimes he just couldn't figure them out. Continuing to hold Samuel's hand, he waited impatiently to reach the shore. Eagerness to delve into the treasure filled him so that it made the tips of his mustache quiver in sweet anticipation.

The crew had nearly completely settled in for the row to shore when icy winds began to whip up all around them. They fought against them and put their backs into the rowing. The wind blurred their vision so that they could barely see and were forced to focus solely on the approaching shoreline. It was thus that they missed the figure materializing in front of the Captain. Smee and Frederic both let out yelps at the sight of the being, who looked more like a boy than a man despite his age, appearing out of empty air.

The figure got right to the point as he quickly dismissed the rest of the crew and concentrated his attention on the Captain, whose far more regal clothes clearly stated his position. "Excuse me, but have you seen a blonde about this tall . . . " he shot up about six feet higher and then dropped swiftly back down.

James' mouth fell open. What the Hell was Pan doing there, and in blue when he was usually green! What had he gotten himself into that even his skin was blue? It must not be Pan, James thought, but just who the Hell could it be! "Who the devil are you, _boi_, and what do you want with me? Are you kin to Pan?" He released Smee's hand even as he talked to the boy, easing his hand toward his blunderbuss.

"Look. I don't really have a lot of time for this whole 'how-do-you-do' introduction bit. I . . . " The figure paused. His mouth remained open, but no sound came out for a moment as he looked at the Captain's hook. "Pan . . . Hook . . . " His eyes grew wide as he looked back up at the Captain's face. "You're Captain Hook! What are you doing here?"

James smiled even as he pulled his blunderbuss out. "Boi, you have two seconds to tell me who the Devil you are and what you're wanting with me before I blow you to smithereens!" How dare the impertinent youth wish to know how he had managed to get out of Neverland! He was certainly not going to tell him!

The blunderbuss did not appear to bother the figure in the least. Instead, he breathed across it, turning the metal to instant ice within Hook's hand. "Word of advice?" he told him flatly. "Never threaten an Elemental."

"An Elemental **_WHAT_**!" Hook roared even as he dropped the icy gun to the floor. It shattered in a million pieces, and he was glad that he had another one hidden on his body.

"Name's Jack Frost," Jack finally announced, "but I don't have time for that. Now have you seen a beautiful blonde with strange animals around here or not? Or maybe another ship?" he continued before Hook could answer. "Or an Angel fellow? Or a, hum . . . " He paused as he raked his brain for the other's name. "A Lorne?" he finally burst out again even as Hook had been about to speak.

"Jack Frost? Don't you belong to the North Pole? What are you doing here? And I haven't seen any blondes except for Frederic. You can have him if you want him."

Frederic's mouth fell open in shock.

Jack barely bothered to even glance at the indicated boy. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't swing that way, though I'm happy for those who do," he quickly continued at the remembrance of who he was speaking to. "I'm looking for my cousin. She was on a ship around here when I lost contact with her. The Captain's name was . . . Hum . . . What was the Captain's name? . . . Oh! Xena! . . . No, wait, she was only the sub-Captain. Well, sort of the sub-Captain any way. She was the Captain of one of the ships, but she didn't own it and that wasn't the one Crys was on any way. What _was_ that Captain's name! It was something birdlike . . . "

"Birds? I know very few Captains with birds for names. In fact, I only know one. The last I heard, he wasn't in these waters. He goes by the name of Jack Sparrow. I haven't seen him in years."

"That's it!" Jack practically crowed. "That's the Captain's name! Captain Jack Sparrow! Have you seen any other ships around here? I _know_ they were right in this area!"

It was at that moment that they reached land, and the crew rushed madly forward. James got slowly to his feet. "Haven't seen him in a very long time. Now out of my way, boi! I have booty to claim!"

"Booty?" Jack repeated in confusion. What booty? It was only then that he turned his attention toward the island, and his heart nearly stopped beating completely at the sight that awaited him. "If you harm any of them, I'll turn the whole lot of you to ice!" It would be a first for him to turn any living mammal to ice, but if they harmed his cousin or any of the others, he would do just that! He knew the wreck had to belong to them; there could be no other explanation as to why Crys had suddenly vanished on him. He could only pray she was alive, however, as he flew toward the wreck and began to dip his body through the boards in a hurried search for survivors.

James stood looking at the crazy blue boy, scarcely believing that he was able to go in and out of the busted woods. His mind was busily connecting what he could see and what the boy had said. Could this possibly be Jack's ships? It had been ages since he had seen Jack, and Jack probably thought that James was dead. He rushed forward, frantically looking for the name of the ship or anything that would tell him that this was Jack's ship. "Samuel, help me look for the names of the ships!" He was almost in a blind panic even as his men continued to run amuck, grabbing jewels here and there and stuffing them into their pockets.

Samuel dug into the wreckage and was not surprised to be quickly joined by two other sets of hands. Eight hands made the digging a great deal faster, and Smee was soon able to grab hold to a plaque. "Captain!" he called, turning huge, sad eyes onto James. "The Sea Witch!"

"Oh my Gods! It has to be him!" James yelled. "STOP! PUT STUFF BACK! START DIGGING FOR SURVIVORS! I'LL SHOOT THE FIRST ONE OF YOU WHO TRIES TO RUN OFF WITH ANY TREASURE!" He began to dig frantically, hoping to find somebody's body. He knew that the Sea Witch was the sister ship to the Black Pearl, and he was desperate to find Jack. He just had to be alive!

Smee looked at the boys. "Spread out," he whispered to them, knowing that the Captain was in no shape to think of commanding the two, "but try to keep an eye on the rest of the crew. You see any one doing anything they shouldn't, you come tell me."

"Like you would actually . . . " Frederic had started to say only to have his mouth covered by Connor's hand.

"Hush before the Captain hears you! He'll run you through with a sword! You don't know what Jack Sparrow means to him, and if Jack's dead, I don't want to be around when his body's found! The Captain will go bloody well mad and probably kill everything in his path!"

Frederic looked at Connor with disbelieving eyes. What Pirate actually cared about some one other than their own greedy self and their beloved jewels? Before Frederic could speak again, however, Jack's voice cried out, "I FOUND ONE!"

James rushed over and began to dig frantically with his one hand, helping the boy to uncover a man and a woman. He had no ideal who they were, but the man was holding tightly to the woman and both were completely unconscious. "SAMUEL!" James called. "WHAT DO WE DO?"

Samuel bustled quickly towards James. "Check for heartbeats! Put your ear to their chest, and listen!"

James obediently laid his head on the man's chest. "It's faint, but I can hear it!" He was loath to touch the woman; he turned to Connor and told him to check her out.

Connor simply kneeled and stared at her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Very carefully, he leaned forward, laying his head on her chest. "She's barely breathing."

"Now what?" James asked Samuel.

"We have to get the water out," Samuel began to explain even as he dropped to his knees beside the man. He turned the mustached man onto his back and gently laid his head to the side. Still explaining to the ones around him what he was doing and why, he began to try to pump the water out of the man's stomach.

It was at just that time that another shout went up. One was a scream, but the other called to the Captain. "Captain, you wouldn't believe what we found! We should be able to get some real money for these freaks!"

Connor worked on the girl the same as Samuel was working on the man. He was very gentle with her. James, however, walked over to where the two Pirates were beaming happily down at something laying on the ground. Oh my Gods! he thought. Catpeople! They really exist! "You'll not do anything to harm them!" he told the two Pirates. "Follow Smee's example and help them or die where you stand." After watching for a minute to make sure that they were following his command, he began to walk around the first ship, searching for the Black Pearl. He knew it had to be there somewhere. He prayed that Jack was not dead.

As the Pirates continued to work, so did Jack. He called Pirates to the spots where he found people and animals alike, not telling them which it was as he knew they would probably not help the animals. Finally, he found one of his own! "Hey, blondie!" he called to the boy named Frederic. "Stop standing around looking like you've lost your duty, and come help me!"

Frederic shook his head, trying to make some sense of all that he was seeing, and rushed over to assist Jack. "What is it?" he asked as he uncovered what he thought was a blue, overgrown lizard with wings.

"A Hell of a good friend." Jack had to fight to keep the emotions from his voice even as he checked Blue's heartbeat. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it beating, though shallowly. "Shake him for me, Frederic, but not too hard. Be careful of his wings."

Frederic hesitated only a moment and then, with a small gulp, reached out and touched the scaly being, shaking him gently. He didn't know what it was; he only hoped it wouldn't bite him when it woke up.

"Come on, Blue. Come on." Jack did not realize that he was whispering the mantra over and over to himself as Frederic shook Blue, but he released a whoop of relief when the dragon's eyes finally blinked open.

"Coo?" Blue asked weakly, a puff of smoke exhaling.

Frederic was so startled that he fell backwards on his butt. "What . . . the . . . ?" his voice trailed off. "What are you!" he asked the little blue lizard.

"He's a dragon," a voice from behind them announced.

"Ain't no way! There's no such thing as a dragon! It's only make believe!"

"Yeah," the other Pirate grunted, "and so's Immortal boys, pixies, faerie dust, and all that crap. Now hand him over. The Captain'll be thrilled with the money he'll bring."

James heard the entire conversation. "Leave the dragon be, Smitts! Go about and help others!"

Jack continued to stare at Smitts until the Pirate had melted back into the others. He then turned his attention back to Blue. "Rest easy, little fellow," he told him gently, blowing a gust of chilly air over his weak body. "I'll find her." Without a further word to any one, he dove back into the wreckage.

James continued his search for Jack, turning over every piece of wood he came across. He had about given up hope when he finally found the name: The Black Pearl. He could not believe that the infamous ship was laying in splinters everywhere! He had once seen her in full sail and had thought her to be quite a beauty. He prayed that Jack was somewhere under all that and still alive.

Blue, left to lay alone with only a stranger for company, turned his head to look up at the boy. "Coo?" he asked weakly. He hated being this weak. He wanted to look for his family, but his body ached so that he could barely move.

* * *

Angel had no ideal where he was at, only that he was held down by what felt like a thousand pounds of weight. He struggled, but he could barely shift the thing. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, and he was extremely weak. He needed blood and quickly! He didn't think he'd get any where he was at now. He let the man's mind go and the Vampire take over. The Vampire clawed its way upward, encountering something soft and sweet-smelling. Grasping hold of it, he drug it with him. As soon as the Vamp saw daylight, he stopped, allowing Angel to come back out.

Angel pushed at the small amount of debris that was now covering them. He sniffed Cordelia and then felt for her heartbeat. Thank the Gods, he breathed, she's alive! Seconds later, he was out right up under the face of a kid who screamed and fell back onto his butt. Angel ignored him. He carried Cordelia to what he thought would prove to be a shaded area, but it only turned out to be another part of the wreckage. He knew he'd have to move her soon, or she'd become too dehydrated. He blinked, wiping the dust and debris off of his face, and looked around.

* * *

James had heard Connor's yelp of fright and raced over. Now taking in the situation, he saw a man he did not know protecting a woman he found to be very beautiful. "Smee," he called, "we have two survivors. We need water." James called for Smee for everything, because he knew Smee would never fail him. He looked up to see where Smee was only to have the answer come from behind him.

"We've already several unburied, Capt'n, and they all appear to be living so far. They're the only ones who are awake yet, but we're going to need _a lot_ of water. Maybe some one should fetch a barrel from the ship?"

"Good ideal," James said and looked up to catch two of his Pirates running straight for him.

"Capt'n, look! We found jewels!"

"Put it down!" James commanded. "I told you: no running with the booty! It's not ours!" They looked at him as though he was nuts. "You two go to the ship and fetch a barrel of water. We're going to need a lot of it."

"But, Capt'n! The booty!"

"LEAVE IT OR ELSE!"

The two ran toward the longboat. Once James turned his back, they scooped some more booty up and ran again. James shook his head as he turned around and calmly shot both of them. "Get rid of them," he said, talking to another Pirate. "I need two more of you to go fetch a barrel. If you have booty, leave it or you'll join them!"

The Pirates looked at him, shaking their heads. "I ain't got no booty, Capt'n!"

"Be sure you don't!" He watched as the two headed for the longboat. They did not appear to be carrying anything. He heard some one running and turned just in time to find Smitts grab the dragon and run. He could see the dragon's mouth crying open, but his voice was still too weak to carry distance.

* * *

Angel also had heard some one running. Even in his groggy state, he realized it was some one trying to steal Blue. Before he could react, he heard the shot and then saw the impact going straight into the running Pirate. He ran forward to catch Blue and barely managed to catch the little dragon. Carrying him gently in his hands, he took him over and laid him down beside Cordelia.

The fresh blood oozing out of the Pirate was driving Angel crazy. It filled his senses and stirred his instincts so that he could think of nothing but the gnawing need to satisfy his hunger. He grabbed the dead Pirate and dragged him around on the other side of the ship where none could see. He then drank his fill of the now-cooling blood. Feeling its energy seeping into each of his cells, he suddenly felt renewed, refreshed, and able to go on.

He dropped the corpse, wiping his hands on the man's clothes, and went back on the other side of the ship. Angel's eyes scanned his surroundings, and his gaze fell upon the man who had shot the one who had tried to steal Blue. It seemed he did not know the Captain but that he was an able, capable man.

* * *

James did not give Angel a second glance even though, when Angel had taken the Pirate, he had realized him for what he was. He was glad that he was on their side. "We must find the others!" he called.

"My name is Angel. The woman is mine, and so is the dragon. I have other family around here, as well."

James started to reply but was drowned out by the Elemental's voice thundering out. Jack had came back up just in time to catch the part about the dragon belonging to some pale-skinned man in black; he had not caught the man's name. "THAT DRAGON IS NOT YOURS! HE'S MY COUSIN'S!"

Angel turned to look at the blue-skinned boy. "You're Jack? Crys is my sister. She's under there somewhere, and I'm going to find her."

Jack eyed the man suspiciously. "Your name . . . ?"

"Angel." Angel looked at him. "Do you know of me?"

The conversation was not making much sense to James. Would he not be this blue boy's cousin, so shouldn't the lad know his own cousin? He shook his head in disgust. I knew that boy was just as crazy as Pan! Doesn't even know his own cousin! "My name is Captain James Hook."

Angel's mouth fell open. "But you're a fairy tale!"

"I'm just as real as you are. Reach out and touch me."

Angel did just that. "How -- How did you get out of that story?"

"It's a long tale best told much later, after we get through rescuing everybody."

Angel knew now he'd have to keep his eyes on James. He had heard the story of Peter Pan many times, and he knew Hook was the villain.

* * *

Connor had not gotten off of the ground. He was still staring holes in the man calling himself Angel. He had known that Angel had not been around when he had first come to the pile of debris he was working on, or if he had, he had had to have been way down under or Connor knew he would have smelled him and he had not smelled anything. He knew he'd have to keep his eye on Angel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was looking at Angel with a grin despite the circumstances. He wished he could take the time to solidify himself more so that he might shake the hand of the man who was as determined as he to protect his cousin both from Frostbite and from herself. "Angel," he called the Vampire's attention back to him, "it's a pleasure to meet you! Crys told me all about how crazy you were making her!" He winked.

"She should have told you how crazy she was making us. I never met a woman more determined to sacrifice herself!" He grinned back at Jack. "Now let's get to it!" With Angel's superhuman strength and supernose, he began to sniff out and uncover people left and right. The next one he uncovered was Lorne, who was still holding on to Crys. "Jack," Angel called, "I've found her!"

"Cindy and Elvira are under here," Jack returned even as he flew over to where Angel stood. He looked down at his cousin and was not surprised to find a green man holding tightly to her. "Lorne, I take it?"

"Yes," Angel said. "Fresh air should revive them soon. Maybe you should keep an eye on her? I'll carry her over here and come back for Lorne." He was talking even as he was scooping Crys up and carrying her over to lay beside Cordy.

Jack was torn. He wanted to be able to be with his family, but at the same time, he knew the others could use his help in locating more survivors. He floated beside Angel as he carried Crys to join his woman. He could see her chest lifting and falling in shallow breathing and knew she'd be okay but be out for some time yet. That made his mind up: He'd help where he could for the time being, but once Crys came around, they had some serious talking to do.

Angel shook his head. "Jack, you need to stay with her. She may be playing a game again. She's good at that. Turn your back on her, she'll be out of here so fast we won't be able to catch her."

Jack shook his head. "I know she's good at games, Angel, but I can also read right through her. I've been doing it for years. Trust me on this one. If I thought there was any chance of her getting away, I wouldn't go anywhere but stay right beside her."

"Still keep an eye on her. Now shall we get back to it?"

Jack nodded but flew over to the debris he'd been at previously. "Elvira and Cindy are under here," he reminded him before diving into more debris.

Angel joined him, and it took him no time to get Elvira and Cindy out. He left them laying and breathing while he carried Lorne over to lay beside Crys. Angel smiled when he saw Lorne's hand sneak out and grab Crys. His voice was very weak. "I'll watch her," he told Angel.

"Good. I'll bring the other two over." He headed after the remaining two babies.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The sun shining down on the Vampiress' face was just beginning to bring her back to her senses when she felt a hand on her thigh. She knew instinctively that the hand did not belong to her husband and stilled her body as she concentrated. The lustful Pirate did not see the fire sparking at her fingertips until suddenly, just as he was nearing her core, the woman shot up and slammed both fists into him, catching him instantly on fire. He screamed and fell back, beating at the flames.

Delvira managed to scramble to her feet while he was still trying to extinguish the fire. "Never . . . try that on a woman!" She was summoning her fire again when a bullet shot through the Pirate's back. He fell, and she found herself looking at a mustached man she did not know.

"Sorry about that, ma'am. James Hook is my name. I'm the Captain. He's just a lowlife." He scooped off his coat and handed it to the beautiful, naked woman. "It's all I have, ma'am. I hope it'll do."

Delvira accepted the coat and assured him even as she was shrugging into it, "It'll be fine, Captain. Thank you. Tell me," she then proceeded to ask, "have there been any survivors found?"

"Even as we speak, ma'am, but you're the only female who's been awake. We have them in two places." He motioned toward the back of the ship where Angel was lining out his folks and to the other area the Pirates had first started laying them in.

Delvira's black eyes followed the Captain's motions. She quickly dismissed Angel's group, but as she started toward the other, a wave of weakness hit her. She stumbled in the sand but managed to stay standing.

"May I assist you, ma'am?" He offered his arm to her. "Who are we looking for?"

She looked into his eyes before taking his arm. James Hook tingled a bell somewhere within her mind, but she was not yet coherent enough to place the name with the man her husband had told her about. Still, she could tell he meant her no harm. "A man," she told him. "My husband. He has long, spiky, blonde hair. He's probably naked. And a woman who looks like me. She might or might not be dressed. And the others . . ." Her voice trailed off as she glanced at him a second time. "Goblins, Fieries, those sort of things."

"That explains it! I didn't know what kind of creatures we'd been uncovering! Orange, feathery things and some of the ugliest things you've ever seen with big noses. They're over here. We've also got some other furry creatures that appear to be half human and half cat of some kind." He pointed those out to her, as well.

Delvira nodded but dismissed the cats for the time being with but a glance. "They," she indicated the Fieries and Goblins, "are my husband's people."

"My Gods, ma'am! Your husband's a Goblin?"

"No," she said, too weak to snap the answer. "He's a man, as human as I, but he's the King of the Goblins."

"What's his name?"

"Jareth," Delvira replied. She was about to say more and was still scanning the bodies when Hook exclaimed.

"Holy crap! It can't be the same one!"

"Same one what?" Delvira asked. Yet before he could answer her, she spoke a second question. "Wait a minute. You're not one of Salem Saberhagen's men, are you?"

James looked downward at his feet. "How do you know of us, ma'am?" His eyes darted back up to look at hers. "I'm not ashamed of being one of his men, only of getting caught."

Delvira smiled sadly. "My husband would say about the same. He told me about you all, but if you are that poor Captain who got thrust out to that damned Neverland, please help me to look for them. You know what Jareth looks like; Elvira's identical to me."

"With pleasure, ma'am," James said, and he began to look around, hoping to spot something that would be big enough to hide a whole city of Goblins. "Let's dig over here," he said as he led her toward the big pile.

"Oh, and, Captain, I know this isn't the best of times, but Salem is here somewhere too."

"Oh my Gods! Salem is here!" James said quite reverently. "I thought perhaps they had killed my old friend! I never knew what happened to any of them!"

Delvira continued to talk to the Captain even as she knelt by the pile and began to dig, her long, black fingernails scraping hurriedly through the wood. "Jareth was condemned to be the King of the Goblins, but Salem . . . You won't recognize him, James. May I call you James?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but of course, you may call me James. What did they do to Salem?" He braced himself to hear the worst.

Delvira was about to answer him when she uncovered a small bundle of black fur. She checked his heartbeat first, then lifted him out of the pile and toward the Captain. "James," she spoke in complete seriousness, her eyes meeting his, "say 'hello' to . . . to Salem."

James took the small bundle of black fur from Delvira. Very gently, he cradled him in his arms. "SMEE!" he called. "COME QUICKLY!"

Delvira continued to dig, beginning to uncover a naked girl and a clothed boy whose hand she still held tightly to, even as Smee came running. "Captain?"

"Samuel, this is Salem. Please take care of him. Don't let him go, and you stay out of the digging! I don't want something big to fall on you and hurt you!" He smiled at Samuel.

Smee took the cat with great care but could not help asking, "Salem? Are you sure?"

"Alas, but I am sure!" James cried. "I think they have done to him worse than they did to any of the rest of us!" He turned to look at what Delvira had just uncovered and saw a woman with long, dark hair and a boy about the age of his own two boys. "Are they . . . ?" his voice trailed off. He hoped they were not dead.

Delvira had stopped digging and was staring at the dried blood on Faith. She had not realized how hungry she was until she had seen the blood. "They're alive," she told him for she could see their chests falling and rising and hear the faint beats of their hearts. Yet, instead of digging any further, she began to back away from them.

"What's wrong, dear lady?" James asked.

Delvira looked at him for a long moment before finally whispering to him, "If you were not who you are and did not mean to my husband what you do, I would not tell you. But the girl . . . and the blood . . . "

"You're a Vampire?" James queried. "Always wanted to meet one, and now I've met two in one day! Just grab one of the Pirates that's already dead, ma'am. Help yourself. Or I'll kill one for you if you need fresh."

Delvira looked at James in surprise. "Jareth was right," she commented with another sad smile. "You are something. But dead will be just fine, and thank you, Captain."

"We'll find him, ma'am. Don't you worry." He turned his back toward her so that he did not have to watch her eating the Pirate.

With James' back turned toward her, Delvira quickly drug one of the fresh corpses out of sight. She nearly stumbled over another body but managed to catch her balance just in time. Looking down at it, she could tell immediately that it was drained and knew that Angel must have been hungry, as well. Turning her attention back to her own meal, she dug her fangs into his neck.

* * *

Wolf stirred and tried to move, but the tremendous weight of the pile he was under did not budge. He wondered if he had enough room to wolf and then felt something soft and cuddly next to him. "Elvira?" his word came out as though his mouth was full of cotton and was a squeak instead of a normal sound. Was she awake? Was she able to help him? He prayed that she was not hurt too badly.

"I can't . . . " Elvira whispered weakly to him, her eyes opening to return his gaze, " . . . move it . . . " Not for the first time did Elvira wish she had Delvira's talents. She knew her sister would not have allowed herself to stay trapped once coming to, but she could not channel the Vampire the way Delvira could.

"I'm going to wolf. Hang on tight." He closed his eyes and concentrated. He could feel his body distorting and becoming the wolf. He felt the debris fall away from him as though it was so much newspaper, and he bounded out, carrying Elvira and never realizing that he was naked at the time. He tried to howl, but even it came out as a squeak. He came out right under the nose of Frederic who screamed and ran back until he collided into Connor, knocking them both to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Connor demanded and landed a punch on Frederic. Soon, the two were beating the crap out of each other.

"DAMN, BOIS!" James yelled as he strode purposefully forward. Grabbing both of them by a handful of hair, he snatched them apart. "STOP IT! FIGHT LATER! Right now we've got people counting on us to save them! Don't make me angry! If you do, I might forget that you're my sons . . . " He let his voice trail off, glaring at both of them.

As soon as James let go, Connor ran like Hell around to the other side and started digging in the pile. He did not look back at Frederic. It seemed that Frederic was always getting him into trouble, and he just couldn't help himself to stay out of it. He did not want James mad at him. He concentrated on digging but couldn't help muttering underneath his breath, "Damn that boi and his sense of his duty . . . "

Frederic sniffed. "Don't even go there!" James commanded. "Now get busy!" He threw Frederic toward the pile-up. Frederic started digging down and soon found a woman. He laid claim to her immediately, pulling her up out of the debris and carrying her over to the line-up. She did not stir. He checked for a heartbeat and was relieved to find a weak one. He couldn't help but to sit on his haunches and stare at her. He thought she was so beautiful!

Frederic did not know how long he had been staring at the lovely creature before him when her eyes finally began to slowly flutter open. Dazed brown eyes blinked awake and stared at him. "Who . . . " The girl ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them, and then tried speaking again. Still, her voice came out as a faint, barely audible whisper. "Who are you?"

"Frederic!" he replied with a grin. "And you?"

"Dawn," she managed.

"I'll see if I can find some water for you, Dawn. I won't be gone long." He walked back down to the water's edge and gazed out toward the ship. Something was wrong. The men should have been back by now. "Captain? How long does it take to fetch water?"

James looked at him and then out toward the ship. "They do seem to have been gone an awfully long time, but there's no way that we can find out as they took the only boat."

"I need some water for a woman I rescued."

"There is no water, Frederic. Like idiots, we came to the island without water!"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing right now. Maybe the men will return soon. Continue with your digging, Frederic. There are a lot of people down there somewhere."

A snarl was heard, and a set of claws poked upward from the debris. Wolverine jumped forth, wondering where Ororo was. "'Ro?" he called, hoping she would answer. He looked around, hoping to see Jack as well, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Jack?"

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open to complete darkness, and then she felt the weight. Though it was really only debris from the ship, she thought it was bodies pressing down upon her, and the stench of their rotting corpses filled her nose. She screamed, and as one scream followed another and then another, she began to claw frantically at her imprisonment.

* * *

Wolverine heard 'Ro's scream and immediately began digging down until he could reach her. "Hush, little darlin'! I'm comin'!" he called out, knowing that she could hear him even if she couldn't see him, yet the response he got was another scream just as panicked as the first. It only took him seconds to dig down to her, but it seemed like a lifetime. "Open your eyes, little darlin'," he said as he finally reached her. "I'm here."

Ororo was trembling like a leaf in a hurricane and her bleeding hands were clawing at empty air when Logan called to her and his voice finally sank through the memories. She continued to tremble but managed to open her eyes to find him gazing at her in deep concern. She tried to voice his name, but no sound would come out. Instead, she flung her arms around him and held to him tightly as tears dripped down her cheeks.

He pulled her to him and hugged her close. "It's okay, 'Ro. You're safe now." He didn't know what kind of nightmares she had had before. All he knew was that she was terrified of tight places. He picked her up and carried her to a wide, open space, hoping it would help.

She continued to tremble against him even as she fought to gain control of her mind. They were all right, but what of the girls, her godchildren? And what of his Jack?

As if in answer to her very thoughts, Wolverine told her that he had not found the others yet. "It's slow goin', 'Ro. We have to dig down, hopin' to find some one. Sometimes ya get lucky; others, ya don't."

She knew she needed to concentrate and calm herself but did not want to let go of him. She clung to him as though he were a second skin even while admitting, "I . . . I have to calm down. I can get them out from under there . . . Well," she amended herself, "I can at least free them, but I have to calm down first." She pulled back just enough so that she could look into his eyes. "Thank you, Logan." She whispered the last so that only his ears could hear her.

"What do you need me to do, 'Ro?" He believed in this woman and knew that she could do many unbelievable things. If she thought she could do this, he believed she could, and all he wanted to do was help.

"You can't," she told him solemnly, shaking her head. "Only I can. I just have to get my mind past that . . . past the memories . . . "

He nodded. "Then do it, little darlin'. Anything you can do to help will be better than doin' nothing. We dig and dig; sometimes we find some one. Sometimes we don't." He knew he had just told her the same thing but did not know if she had been coherent enough to understand him then. He watched her. If she looked like she was going to faint, he was going to pick her up and carry her. Meanwhile, he was just going to stand beside her if she needed him.

* * *

As Ororo fought to gain control of her mind, another fought to awaken. When finally he was rewarded with the cool air washing over him and consciousness being returned, he snapped his eyes open and jumped to his feet. His movements were a little too swift and caused the world to swirl around him, but the thoughts of those he cared for kept him standing. He turned on bare feet and scanned the area with keen eyes. He recognized many of those who had already been rescued and was thankful for each that had lived, but his heart dropped far below the sand beneath his feet when he could catch no sign of Prue or Jack.

His eyes turned back to the pile, and he knew they had to be in there somewhere. If he could just use the wolf long enough to free them, some one would be able to knock him out. When he caught sight of Wolf, he knew the other Werewolf would be able to take him down. Not even the thought that Wolf did not appear to realize that he was naked helped to cheer him; instead, he thought only of his brother and the woman who, though she knew not what she did, had already won his heart.

Turning his attention away from Wolf and back to the pile of debris, Brendan began to concentrate. His brown eyes shifted to yellow slants, and he started sniffing. He smelled several of the other crew members but ignored them all in his search for Jack and Prue. It was Prue's scent he caught first, and he ran toward it. He fell on his knees beside the debris and began digging instantly. Soon, claws dug away the wood rather than hands.

When he finally reached Prue, he found himself staring down at her beautiful form, but she seemed so still that his heart skipped a beat and nearly stopped completely. Her hands that were so much smaller than his were clinging determinedly to an old, leathery book, and Brendan started to reach out for them, planning to check her pulse. He stopped when he saw his paw reaching out for her hands and cursed himself instead. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Do you _want_ her to get eaten, you idiot!

Wait a minute, he interrupted himself. I'm thinking coherently . . . yet I'm wolfing? Or am I the wolf already? He shook his head. Doesn't matter. It'll be out of control in a moment regardless. He forced himself to back away from Prue and turned his attention to Wolf. He tried to call to him about Prue, but his words came out in a long howl. Brendan saw Wolf look up at him and heard two shots from somewhere, but he ignored them. Trusting Wolf to understand and care for Prue, he picked up one of the nearby boards and begun slamming it against his head.

"_Idiot!_" Wolf said when he came running by. "**Stop** that insanity! Want to give yourself a headache? You're not going to knock yourself out with a plain board, Brendan!" he looked intently into his friend's eyes.

"Wolf, I have to . . . before it gets out of control . . . " He paused in striking himself to look at his friend. "Unless you want to do it for me?"

"No, and you don't need to either! Rather you realize it or not, you are already in wolf form, and you have control! You're talking coherently. You're able to reason. You, my friend, are finally in control!"

"For how long?" Brendan returned. "I'm not going to take that risk, Wolf! Especially not where she's concerned!" He jerked a furry paw back towards Prue, who Elvira was then tending to.

"If I see you getting out of control, I'll knock you out myself, Brendan. In the mean time, why don't you see if you can find Jack?"

Brendan could not deny Wolf's reasoning, though he wanted to. "If I find Jack, will you knock me out then? I don't want to wait until it might be too late!"

"It's not going to be too late, Brendan. I'm watching you. Get out of control, and I promise I'll knock you out." Wolf's words were brave, but he wasn't exactly sure how to knock Brendan out without the silver cane.

"But . . . " Brendan started to protest only to be cut off by Elvira.

"Look! You've got a nose; now use it! Find your brother! Once you've done that, I'll make sure Wolf knocks you out or he won't get screwed!"

Wolf's mouth fell open in surprise at Elvira's boldness. The way she had been handing out screws, one would have thought it was Christmas, and now she was going to cut him off! That would never do! But if she wanted to believe that enough to make Brendan believe it, he could go along with it!

Brendan stared at Elvira and Wolf.

"Don't just keep standing there! Get moving, Wolfboy, unless you want this high heel rammed up your tail so far you won't ever have a chance of having puppies!"

Wolf shook his head in disbelief and headed off in another direction, trying to use his nose to locate Jack. He could tell Brendan was right behind him. He looked at Brendan and shrugged. "Guess who got up on the wrong side of the coffin today?"

Elvira could hear Wolf's parting remark and growled fiercely under her breath. "Oh, it just so figures! Get rid of an idiot and piss off the wrong one at the same time! **_MEN!_** Are they even worth the screws . . . ?" She stopped talking as she felt Prue starting to come too. Looking down at her, she spoke much more softly. "Hey, girl."

Prue's eyes opened, but she had trouble focusing. "Elvira?" she asked.

"In the flesh."

"Who'd you piss off this time?"

"Our wolves. Brendan was being a butt again -- no offense -- so I used a little womanly knowledge and ended up getting him going but pissing Wolf off too!"

"Well, men will be men," Prue managed to rasp out. "I need some water."

"Don't we all?" another voice answered. "Are you okay? Would you like to move to be with the others?" James looked down in concern at the young woman. "James Hook at your service, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you, James. I would like to move from this spot. It gives me the creeps laying here, like I'm laying in a coffin."

He scooped her up as though she didn't weigh anything. His hook glowed in the sunlight, but Prue was not afraid of him. "I can't leave the Book."

"Don't you worry about it, sweetie," Elvira quickly assured her. "I've got it right here, and if anybody thinks they're touching it while it's next to my bosom, well, you know what they'll get." She walked beside Prue and James but not before glancing at Wolf's back and sighing softly.

Turning her attention back to the other two, she stepped closer and whispered to James. "I know those two idiots were too busy to notice, Captain, but thank you. They are Werewolves, but they're both good men."

"Well, my crew were all bad men. One thing you can count on, whatever you told them, they did exactly the opposite and they paid for it with their lives. I told them not to bother anything here, and there he was about to kill the younger one! I will not tolerate such!" He carried Prue carefully over to the group they had been collecting. She was happy to see that both Paige and Phoebe were there along with Joxer and Carl, but there was no sign of Piper. "Has any one seen my other sister, Piper?"

"We'll find her, Prue," Elvira assured her. "You just rest here and keep the Book safe."

"If I just wasn't so tired, I could help you to look. The last time I saw her, she was with Cole Turner, and they were going to look for the Captain, so they could be anywhere." It was at just that moment that Cole shimmered in, carrying Piper. He laid her on the ground beside Prue.

Elvira smiled. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Prue smiled. "Thank you." She reached out and touched Piper's face, reassuring herself that her sister was merely sleeping and would return to her quickly, she hoped. "Thank you, Cole," she told him.

He smiled at her and said, "It was my pleasure, Prue. I think what she needs now is rest, and then she'll be coming back to herself."

* * *

Wolf continued to sniff the air from time to time, hunting for Jack. He had about given up looking in the area that he was in and was about to go around to the other side when he heard Brendan howl and begin to dig. Must be Jack, he thought and hurried around to join his friend.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Flames shot forth from a pile of debris, and out of the midst of it came Clark, holding Lex and dragging him out with him. Lex was unconscious, and Clark's eyes were shooting fire.

"HOLY GODS!" Wolverine hollered. "The boy's out of control! Somebody, stop him!"

Ororo whirled around to see what Logan was talking about only to see flames darting everywhere. She quickly pinpointed their origin as being Clark's eyes, and though the thought chilled her, she pushed it aside and set into quick motion. "Wolverine," she spoke, her voice now taking command, "get the others away from the debris." Without waiting for an answer, she flew into the sky.

Rain began to fall instantly, putting out the fire even as it began. Ororo flew straight to Clark and Lex and dropped behind them. "Clark, listen to me. Close your eyes."

Clark tilted his head to the side, listening and trying to pinpoint where 'Ro was. "'Ro?" he asked and then stood perfectly still, closing his eyes as she had told him to do.

Wolverine had moved every one away from the debris. By the time he had a chance to turn and look at 'Ro, Clark's eyes were not shooting flames, so he knew she had found something that worked. Still, he was wary of the boy getting turned a loose again.

"Now," she commanded gently, "breathe with me, Clark. I realize you might think it a bit . . . silly, but just do it. Trust me, please. Take a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. Focus on that. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In . . . " She continued to instruct him until he was breathing calmly again, "Now forget this place. Think back to the times you've been with Lex, together and happy, smiling and laughing. Even making love. Just any time you were happy and peaceful together."

She touched his shoulder gently from where she hovered in the air behind him, then closed her eyes and concentrated. She put the physical world aside for the moment, forcing herself to forget all else, and simply focused on Clark and his place in the Earth. She felt the change in him, and as he calmed completely, she finally told him, "Now . . . open your eyes . . . "

As Ororo spoke to him, Clark did as she instructed. Though he barely knew her, there was something about the woman that he trusted. He had seen more than one demonstration of her immense power, but she kept it in check and herself, as well, with a sort of regal bearing that he could not explain. Ororo Munroe was a lady unlike any other he'd ever known, and he trusted her even despite his fear.

As her words swirled around him and he continued to breathe in peaceful rhythm with her, his mind went back, remembering all the happy times he had spent with Lex on the Black Pearl and even before. Then his thoughts shifted, becoming more of a daydream as he imagined Lex and he cuddled together on their cot and watching the children. It seemed to be a celebration of sorts as Julian and Sarah smiled and giggled excitedly, their smiles growing ever more brilliant as they discovered the presents they had bought for them. Sarah opened another box and let out a squeal of delight. She looked at them and spoke, thanking them for everything, and Lex could not hold back his delight that she had finally spoken. He let out a whoop, hugged Sarah tightly, and then as Sarah and Julian turned back to their toys, he returned to Clark. As Lex's lips took his, Clark's eyelids began to lift.

Clark opened his eyes slowly, praying that he wouldn't begin to shoot fire again. The remaining tension left his body as he realized that both he and Lex were okay even though Lex was unconscious. "Thank you, 'Ro. When that happens, it scares me to death. I can't control it. I just knew I was going to hurt somebody." He looked to see where they were gathering the rescued people and headed that way with Lex, making sure that he was in as much shade as he could be. There was something about this place that sent off warning vibrations that Clark could feel. He tried to shake them off. As he looked around, he appeared to be the only one affected. Where were the kids? He noticed that no one was around the debris and recalled that Wolverine had been moving those that were in the way out of the way. He looked back toward 'Ro just in time to see her lifting her arms.

Once she was sure that Clark and Lex were safely out of the way, Ororo lifted back into the air. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, raising her arms and the wind with them. She opened her eyes again and focused on the debris. The wind began lifting the debris and carrying it to another section of the shore. In mere seconds, it was all gone, leaving bodies in its wake that she did not know if they were alive or dead. After dumping the debris, she lowered herself gently back to the ground.

Ororo had barely began to scan the area for her godchildren when a scream shattered the air. Several heads snapped up at the sound, but none reacted as fast as Elvira. Elvira had been scanning the newly-exposed bodies to see who had survived when her sister had screamed, and she knew instantly what had happened though not how. She ran over the shore, nearly falling on her way but managing to reach her sister and grab her just before Delvira could hit the ground.

"HE'S GONE!" Delvira wailed. "JARETH! HE'S -- "

Elvira didn't know what to say. What could she say to ease her sister's pain when she could not make her husband appear out of thin air? Instead, she only held to Delvira who clung to her in turn. Elvira could feel her twin's tears seeping onto her shoulder, and tears filled her own eyes. Oh Gods! Why Jareth, of all people?

Wolf's skin crawled when Delvira screamed. He had turned to look to see what the problem was. He realized that others were missing, as well. Not even their carcasses had been left behind. He stood beside Brendan, not giving him a chance to get away as he realized that Brendan was in full wolf morph and couldn't help himself. "There are others missing, Delvira. What about that weird dog that calls rocks?" It was then he realized that Brendan was sniffing one of the dead Pirates and that he would soon be trying to eat him. Wolf would not stand for that. He wolfed out and knocked Brendan cold before he knew what had hit him. He looked around for Wolverine to see what he was taking care of or if he could come and take care of Brendan and realized that Wolverine had found Jack and Will and was bending down over them.

Delvira was so lost in her grief that she did not even hear Wolf, but Elvira did. She was surprised but glad to suddenly find him at her side again, but she focused on the situation with her sister instead. Scanning the area from over Delvira's shoulder, she realized not only that Wolf was right and that there was no sign of Ludo, but there were several others missing, as well. "Delvira," she forced her words to come out slowly and calmly, "Wolf's right. Jareth's nowhere to be seen, but he's not alone. Ludo . . . Hoggle . . . Sir Didymus . . . All of them are gone, and even the Fieries and Goblins don't seem to be as many."

Delvira tried to force herself to calm down, but her heart was hammering so hard that she could scarcely hear her sister for it. She turned, with Elvira supporting her, to see for herself and realized that they were right. "I don't . . . " she started to say but Elvira, knowing that her twin was clearly not thinking as well as she normally would, cut her off.

"Could he have been called?"

"Called . . . ? I guess . . . TRELY!" she called. "WORM!" No answer came.

Wolf looked at Delvira as though she'd lost her mind. "Worm?" He wondered what a worm had to do with anything.

Elvira nodded. "Yeah, Worm. A little, talky chap. Purple with a scarf. Always wants everybody to go into his little hole and see his missus."

"Sounds like a charming chap." Wolf peered eagerly around but did not see a worm. "What do you mean he might have been called?" he asked Delvira.

"To the labyrinth," she answered. "To do his damn duty."

Elvira rolled her eyes in an attempt to ease some of the tension out of the moment. "I always have hated that word."

Delvira did not appear to hear her, however, as she marched calmly over to one of the Goblins. Elvira glanced at the fireball forming in her twin's hand, then rather nervously at Wolf. Before she could say anything, though, she heard Delvira commanding the poor thing. "You! Tell me now. Have you seen Trely, and how many of you are there here? Actually, screw that," she said, sounding a lot like Elvira. "How many of you _aren't_ here?"

Elvira could not hear the Goblin's reply, but she did note her sister's reaction as the fireball fizzled and disappeared. She let out a breath of relief, then nodded. "Yup. He had to go deal with another bitch."

"Bitch?" Wolf asked. He wondered what exactly Jareth did do for a living besides being King. Every King he'd ever met had had their fingers in every pie they could get them in and then were constantly looking for other pies to get into.

"Yeah. Long story short, he gets thrown a stupid girl every now and again that he has to force to grow up and realize that her little brother actually is important to her and she doesn't want to just throw him away to the Goblins."

Wolf shook his head. "So you're saying Jareth has to . . . deal with these girls? What does he get out of it?"

Elvira thought about that for a moment. She well knew Jareth's situation as the sisters did not keep anything from each other. Turning back to Wolf, she finally answered, "He gets to live."

"You're not making sense, Elvira. They would kill him if he didn't deal with them? But he's the King! And who are they?"

"Wolf," she glanced around, "I'm not sure this is the best time for this story, but Jareth got mixed in with Salem's bunch a long time ago. He never wanted to be the King of the Goblins. He just got stuck with the job -- _both_ parts of it."

"That's his punishment, huh? Who was the one that punished everybody?" All he kept getting was bits and pieces of the story, and he would like to hear the whole thing. He thought to himself that there had to be more people involved. He knew two, but he knew there had to be a lot more. "So how many people were involved?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but there was a lot of them. Jareth was one of Salem's top men, though."

"When does their punishment end?"

Sadness crossed through her dark eyes as she answered quietly, "It doesn't."

"That's not fair for them to be punished for all eternity when all they did was to try to take over the world! Something should be done to break their punishment."

"Like what?" Elvira returned, not realizing how snappy she sounded even as she placed one hand on her hip. "Don't you think Delvira and I have both dug through the books? There's a lot in this world that isn't fair, Wolf, but there's not always something that can be done about it! You really think that's not fair, and I agree with you but it's just one of the thousands of things in this damned world we live in, like people getting thrown out of places because of the way they look or being killed because of their religion or even getting their man pissed off at them for trying to take care of a situation that he wasn't having any luck with!" She shut up suddenly, a wild look in her eyes. Oh crap! Girl, when are you ever gonna learn to shut that mouth of yours!

He moved over to where he could stand beside her and looked down into her eyes. "I'm not pissed off, baby." He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Just a little confused. So . . . There's really nothing we can do to help Jareth right now? We just have to wait for him to return?"

"Pretty much," Elvira answered, her tension having released a great deal, "but I'll have to keep an eye on Delvira. If she hasn't gone to be with him yet . . . Well, that's not a good sign. And I'd like to do something to help them. Believe me, I would. I can just imagine the Hell Delvira goes through, knowing that he has to act like he's in love with every one of those stupid bits though he loves her." She raised her eyes to gaze up into Wolf's. "And I'm sorry about earlier, but you misread me. That was just an act to get Brendan's butt going."

At the mention of Brendan's name, Wolf looked back to where Brendan lay on the ground. "Poor man. He really lost it, Elvira. I had to knock him out. Got to find Prue so that she can get with Brendan. He thinks she's gone, and he ain't taking it too good. Can't blame him. If I lost you, I'd go crazy!"

Elvira reached up and cupped Wolf's handsome face in her hands. "You're not going to lose me," she told him even as she leaned against him and pressed her lips to his.

His arms slid around her, and he hugged her close. "Gods, you smell good! I better go while I still can," he said, reluctantly releasing her. He began to sniff the air, trying to figure out where Prue might be, and his nose led him straight to the group. He could see she was now sitting up even though she was still looking lost. "Won't be gone long, babe. I'm just going to take Brendan over and wait till he wakes up. Might have to knock him out again. Why don't you bring Delvira over here and then we won't have to be apart?" Even as he talked, he reached down and picked Brendan up, slung him on his shoulder, and began to walk toward Prue.

"I'll see if I can talk her into it," Elvira called after Wolf. She couldn't resist then adding with a twitch of her nose, "Nice view, by the way!"

Wolf had to smile. One Hell of a woman, he thought, and I am so lucky she's mine! Once he reached Prue, he dropped Brendan down by her. It was then he realized that both he and Brendan were naked as he heard the shocked gasps of the Halliwell girls.

"I knew I should have kept my eyes shut a little longer," Piper managed weakly.

"Oh, speak for yourself!" Phoebe told her sister.

"Yeah!" Paige added, her eyes focused on Wolf's as she knew Brendan's already had her sister's claim on it. She glanced quickly at Carl to make sure he was still out, then turned her eyes back to Wolf. "Come to Momma, puppy!"

Katrina, who had just woke up, sat up, took one look at Wolf, and muttered some words. Instantly, Wolf was covered by a kilt. He looked down in disbelief. He didn't know who had given it to him, but why couldn't it be pants? He looked down at Brendan and saw that Brendan, too, had a kilt on. Before he could think of what to say, something black flew straight in front of him, and Paige let out a screech as a high heel ended barely an inch away from her womanly area.

Katrina busied herself taking care of Celina, Tom, and Meesy. She did not see Morph anywhere, and she was worried about him. She was soon rewarded with Celina's eyes flashing open although the boys continued to sleep a little longer.

Prue was relieved that some one had covered Brendan. She had blushed at the size of it and was too stunned to cover him if she had had something to cover him with. She hoped he would soon wake and knew that he, too, would be glad to have some cover. A small gasp escaped her lips as the high heel had come flying and barely missed Paige. "Paige, you better move it! He is claimed, and you know how Elvira can get about her men!"

"Damn! She moves in faster than a . . . Faster than a . . . "

"Rabbit?" Phoebe suggested.

"Well, she does more of _that_ than a rabbit," Paige agreed.

Cole had to hide the smile the girls' words had caused him. He knew neither of them were very naive and that both of them had very active sexual lives even if Piper didn't know how active they were. He had seen and heard Paige and Carl all over the ship and knew that they could rival Elvira and Wolf. He had been extremely surprised Carl had had it in him.

Piper was still sitting with her eyes closed tightly while her mind whirled over her sisters' behavior. Dear Gods, just what was wrong with Phoebe and Paige! She knew very well that neither their mother nor their grandmother had taught them to behave like that! It was then that a wave of sadness hit her as she thought of how it was, after all, a good thing that they could not see them now for the shame her little sisters would bring them.

Prue reached out and stroked Brendan's hair out of his face. Her hand traced lovingly over his face. She wanted to lean forward and kiss him but could not bring herself to do it in front of others. Her younger sisters did not bother her at all for to tell the truth, she would like to be just as naughty with Brendan. She just hadn't managed to talk him into it yet. Her eyes were drawn to something that was moving out in the area where the ships had been cleared. She could not figure out what it was for it seemed to be something sticking straight up and waving. "What is that?" she asked, and all eyes save Piper's turned to look where she was talking about.

"Prue!" Piper admonished, blushing deeply.

Cole stared intently for a moment. "Well, I'll be damned!" he said. "I believe it's Donkey or, at least, Donkey's butt!" He shimmered over to where Donkey's butt was sticking out and he was trying to back up, dragging something with him. He leaned down to help him, and his hand connected with a human. For some reason, they had been under the sand and only Donkey's butt had managed to come out. He began to pull, and Donkey fell. He yelped in pain. Cole had pulled both children out of the hole and then realized something else was in there, as well. He pulled out a small, black, furry body. He expected it to be a cat, but it turned out to be a puppy, one he had never seen before.

Julian reached out his arms for the puppy. "We found him and were trying to rescue him when everything started crashing and Donkey saved us."

Cole turned to look at Donkey, who was laying on the ground unconscious. He shuddered when he saw Donkey's leg had been smashed and a bone was sticking out. He tried to keep a straight face. He knew where Clark was and was about to point him out when he realized that Clark and Lex were both naked. Well, he couldn't help thinking, guess that's why they weren't with the kids.

He looked around until he spotted Katrina. "Julian, take Sarah and the puppy and go stay with Miss Katrina. I'll find Lex and Clark for you."

"Yes, sir," Julian said and, holding Sarah by the hand, headed straight for Katrina. Cole then knelt down beside Donkey and stroked his neck gently. "I don't know what to do for you, old fella. I'm not a doctor or a healer. We've got several. I'll get one of them."

* * *

Though Piper's eyes were closed, she knew the instant Cole shimmered away from her. "Where's he going?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"You mean, besides you being the only one of us who's trying to be Little Miss Innocent?" Paige started only to be cut off by Phoebe.

Phoebe knew Piper was truly concerned and that something else was bothering her sister, as well. "Paige Halliwell! There's a time and a place for everything," she said, surprising all her sisters, "and that's enough of that!"

"You tell her, baby," Joxer started, having just come to.

He was reaching for Phoebe when she gently but firmly swatted his hand away. "Not now!"

"Huh?" he returned, looking at her in surprise.

"Piper," Phoebe asked, gently touching her sister's shoulder, "what is it?"

"Where'd Cole go?"

It was only then that Phoebe realized just how desperately Piper was trying to be a lady. "Piper, you can open your eyes. I don't know where in the Hell they got them from, but the guys are wearing some kind of skirts now."

Piper finally opened her eyes and immediately began to search for Cole. "Where'd Cole go?" she repeated even as she wondered who in the world had managed to get _skirts_, of all things, onto Wolf and Brendan.

"Those are not skirts. Those are kilts, and I wouldn't know it except that I once met a Scotchman. That's all those guys wear! Usually with a shirt of some kind but _no underwear_!" Prue whispered the last part. As soon as she was able, she would find a pair of pants for Brendan; she didn't want any one sneaking around and peeking underneath his skirt!

Paige and Joxer both burst out laughing, but Phoebe and Piper remained quiet. Phoebe had helped Piper locate Cole, and now they were both watching Donkey and he in concern. "That's not good," Phoebe whispered, eyeing Donkey's leg. She could see the bone sticking out even from that distance.

Piper grimaced and shook her head. "He'll find a way to help him," she stated.

* * *

Cole glanced helplessly around. He could shimmer Donkey to Katrina, but he didn't want the kids to see what kind of shape Donkey was in. He was surprised when he glanced back at his group to see Wolf and Brendan wearing kilts. He looked around and spotted several other kilts, as well. Clark and Lex were now wearing them and trying to figure out where they had come from. He could tell by the looks on their faces and the way they were tentatively touching the cloth.

* * *

Celina had been desperately fighting to keep control of herself ever since awakening to find Katrina and Tom all right but her beloved Morph nowhere in sight. Just where was her husband! she thought again, her panicky blue eyes once more sweeping the area. Still, she found no sign of him, but her eyes came to rest instead on Donkey and Cole. She knew that Donkey was one of the ones whose pain she had been fighting against even before seeing his leg. She began to hurry quickly over to them even while calling to Cole, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure what happened except that Donkey saved the kids and the puppy and something shattered his leg. Can you fix it for him?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded in reply while dropping to her knees on the sand in front of Donkey. She very gently touched one hand to his leg and the other to the bone that was sticking out and began to whisper in an alien tongue. A warm, blue light pulsated from her hands and seeped into Donkey's body, pulling the bone back into place and then beginning to seal the wound. By the time the spell was through, not a single drop of blood remained, and he was perfectly well again.

Donkey's eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" he asked in wonderment as he stared at his leg. "I thought . . . I was a goner for sure!"

Celina leaned over and embraced him, her arms going around his neck in a hug. "What happened," she informed him gently, though her sadness crept into her voice, "is that you were extremely heroic."

"Aw, shucks! Nobody ever called me heroic before! I just did what anybody else would've done! I couldn't let the kids wash over board! That was one Hell of a storm we came through, and now we don't even have a ship!" he said in a very sad voice. "We're stuck here forever!"

"Maybe not, Donkey. Just until we find a way to fix the ships. You need to rest a little while, buddy. Come on and let's rejoin the group. They'll all be glad to see you. Thanks, Celina," Cole said. He noticed her eyes were very sad. "What's wrong?"

"Morph . . . " she answered him in a quiet whisper even as she got to her feet. "I haven't found him . . . "

"I'll find him for you. He's tough. He'll be around. Might be unconscious. Won't be gone long. Would you take Donkey over to the Halliwells?"

Celina was about to speak when Donkey interrupted them. "No!" Both looked at him in surprise. "I wanna go to Will!"

"I don't know where Will is right now," Cole answered him truthfully. "I haven't had a chance to find him or Jack. They've got to be around here somewhere. Go to Piper first, and then you and me can hunt for Jack and Will when I come back. Okay?"

Donkey looked at Cole forlornly. "You haven't seen them yet?"

"Nope, and I'm worried about them, too, but first I've got to find Morph."

Celina had fallen out of the conversation as she had closed her eyes and reached out. It was a dangerous thing for her to do at that time with all the others' emotions bearing down on her, and she had to struggle to keep from falling prey to them. "Jack and Will . . . are all right . . . They're here somewhere. One of them . . . Will, I think . . . is starting to come to . . . " She opened her eyes again. "I don't know where they're at, Donkey, but they are all right. Scared and confused, like the rest of us, but there's no pain coming off of them."

Donkey sighed with relief. "Hurry back, Cole! I'm waiting! We've got to find my boy!" he said, nodding his head vigorously.

Celina's eyes met Cole's, and in the silent gaze that passed between them, she tried to convey to him what she had not spoken aloud. She had also searched for Morph but was still not picking up on him. That could only mean one of two things, and she prayed to Bast that he was merely unconscious. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Cole said with a nod of his head. "I won't be gone long." He shimmered and was gone. Traveling as quickly as he could through the group, he saw Jack and Will. Jack was clinging to Will as though his very life depended on it. They were both beginning to wake up, and Wolverine was standing guard over them. Cole continued on, searching for Morph. Not finding him on the land, he headed out toward the sea.

He finally spied him clinging to a rock with waves still crashing over him, but he looked stranger than Cole had ever seen him. What was wrong with him? Cole stared at him and finally realized that Morph had been caught half in and half out of the octopus morph. The head was Morph, but the body was still that of an octopus. Cripes! he thought. This is a really bad situation! I don't know what to do to help him!

He quickly returned to where Celina was. "We have problems," he said, materializing where she could see him. "Morph is caught half-in and half-out of an octopus morph. Do you have any ideal how to help him? He is clinging to a rock and seems to be unconscious."

Celina's voice did not betray her emotions, but her eyes did. "Take me to him."

"We need to take something to carry him back with." He looked around but couldn't find anything.

"That won't be necessary," Celina told him. "I just need to be able to reach him."

"Don't let go of my hand," Cole said, and he shimmered both of them back to where he had last seen Morph. Materializing, they landed in the water beside Morph.

Celina's heart pounded so loudly that she thought her ears might burst from the sound, but nothing save her husband mattered to her at that time. She climbed up beside him, then laid down next to him. Placing a hand on him, she closed her eyes and concentrated. "I'm going to have to find him," she whispered to Cole, and her conscious mind was gone before he could speak.

Cole continued to watch over both of them to make sure that no harm would come to them. He was not really sure what Celina was doing but prayed that she'd be able to save her beloved husband. She appeared to be asleep, but he knew better than to try to wake her. He did not know how telepaths worked, but he did know that she was having to delve into Morph's mind in an attempt to find him. He could only pray that it would work and she would be able to reach him in time before he was lost forever.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Wolverine was relieved that he had finally found Jack and Will. He had been about to reach down and check their breathing when he saw Will's eyes open.

Will came to slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the bright light piercing his eyes open; the next was a heavy weight on his legs that took him back to remembering Jack's strangeness right before he had been knocked unconscious. His lips parted as he tried to call Jack's name, but it was not Jack's face that he saw when his vision finally cleared. He looked up at Wolverine in confusion.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Will. Is anything broke?" he asked in concern.

Will was not concerned for himself. "Jack," he managed to rasp out in a weak voice even while struggling against the weight on his legs in an attempt to sit up.

Wolverine walked over and grasped Jack's arms that were gripping Will's legs so tightly. "Jack? I know you're in there. Let go of Will. You're okay; you didn't drown." He continued to talk softly to Jack who finally opened his eyes and stared right through Wolverine. He didn't say anything, but he did finally let go of Will's legs. He then clung to Wolverine. "Jack, you're safe. You can let go now. You're not going to drown." Jack finally let go of Wolverine and just sat, not saying anything. The look in his eyes was that of a terrified man.

Will had been fighting against his legs in a desperate attempt to be able to reach Jack. Even with his beloved's weight off of them, they were continuing to refuse his brain's commands, and he could not seem to wake them. In sheer frustration, he pulled his way to Jack on his elbows instead. "Jack?" he asked, reaching out to touch him. "What's wrong, love?"

Wolverine answered as Jack continued to sit and then began to rock back and forth. "He's locked in one of his nightmares. He gets them when we have a bad storm an' he's not unconscious from drinking. That's one o' the reasons he drinks so much rum, but lately, it's just gotten too much out o' hand. It's controllin' him instead of him controllin' it. Let me help you get to your feet so you can walk some. Once ya walk, your legs will wake up. They'll hurt like Hell, but at least, they'll do what you tell them to do."

"My legs can wait." Will pulled himself further until he was at last able to look into Jack's face. "Jack, I don't know what kind of Hell you've been put through, but I'm here and so's Wolverine." He reached out, caressing Jack's face with a touch as gentle as a feather. "I'm here," he repeated, "and I love you. I won't let anything hurt you."

Jack stopped rocking. He looked at Will but still didn't say anything. "They killed him," he spoke several seconds later. "He's dead." Tears began to run down his face. "I've got to hide! They'll kill me!" He began to try to crawl away, and Wolverine reached down and touched him.

"It's okay, Jack. Will and I will take care of you. They're not gonna find you. They're not gonna hit you ever again. Lay down and sleep a little while. We'll watch over you." Jack listened intently to Wolverine. He laid down and curled up into a tight, little ball.

"He'll wake up again in a few minutes," Wolverine said, "and more than likely, won't remember any of this. You and I need to talk, Will. I was never expecting the nightmare that this has become. I had hopes of talking to you an' telling you some o' Jack's problems. Let me help you up an' we can walk just a little bit." He was worried about the young man's circulation and didn't want anything to mess his legs up. He knew Will would have to be 100 to be able to handle Jack's problems.

"I won't leave him," Will told Wolverine stubbornly, his eyes fixed on Jack.

"An' neither will I. We will be close enough to touch him."

Will remained on the ground next to Jack. He knew Wolverine had his best intention in mind, but he didn't want to move from him. It was then that he felt himself lifted up. Looking down at the ground, he tried not to panic, but when his legs hung downwards, he was set very gently back down. Only now, he was standing.

Wolverine smiled up at 'Ro. He knew she couldn't see him, but he was thankful for her interference. Will was a stubborn young man, just as stubborn as he and Jack. "Be careful with your steps there, Will. If ya go to fall, I'll catch you. Once you can feel your legs, you an' I need to talk."

Though his legs were still asleep and he had to force them to move, Will slowly began to step. He teetered at first, but every time he started to fall, a brief gust of wind pushed him back up and kept him standing. "What in the -- ? This is the strangest wind I've ever been in!"

"It's the wind caused by 'Ro. She's takin' care o' ya. After all, we are family."

Will nodded, accepting Wolverine's statement at face value. "That's what I've been being told," he admitted, "and it does seem to be true -- that everybody on the Pearl and Witch are family."

"How are your legs, Will?" Wolverine finally asked. He was not wanting to talk and tell Jack's story, but he knew Will needed to hear it. Not very many people knew about it. At least, not the whole story.

Will nodded slowly. "They're starting to wake up." He turned worried eyes on Wolverine. "Who did that to Jack?"

"Life . . . and . . . the King's militia. Actually, they were a mixture of soldiers and Pirates who were out to do the world in and steal everything that they could. It happened when Jack was four years-old. His father was a Pirate King, and they were attacked by the militia. Although his father was the Pirate King, he was not evil, but the militia were. They destroyed every man aboard the ship, an' they made Jack watch while they killed every last one o' them, including his father. They burnt the ship an' set it adrift. He was the only one still alive. At the same time the attack was going on, a horrible hurricane whipped up. That's why storms trigger his nightmares. Only the Gods know what he was put through, because from the time he was four until he was ten, he was beaten an' toToly mistreated by the militia. He was their punching bag. It's a wonder the kid survived!"

It tore at Will's heart and soul to hear of Jack's past, and he swore to himself that should ever the time come when Jack found himself faced with a similar situation, he would stop at nothing to kill them all. But how, he thought, did Jack escape from that horrible nightmare to grow to be the wonderful man he knew him to be, the man he loved? He turned slowly to look at Wolverine with deep respect shining in his saddened eyes. "You rescued him."

"They took me capture an' killed the members on my ship when Jack was about eight. They made me their prisoner. I had no intention o' staying there, but I did have intention o' killing every man there an' rescuing Jack. It took a long time, almost two years, for my opportunity to come, and again, it was a stormy night. It seems like storms really figure into our lives."

"The Captain was huntin' Jack an' not for the first time. He had intentions o' hurtin' him. The Captain had a penchant for young men an' thought that Jack was old enough to be initiated. He tried to catch him, but Jack managed to escape him every time. This night, he decided he'd get some one to hold him down an' do to him what he had been longing to do forever."

"All eyes were intent upon the boy who fought bravely and none were upon me. They had him down an' had him stripped an' the Captain was about to plunge when I managed to get away from my jailer. I was so gripped an' so panicked an' desperate to reach the boy that four crew members were holding me an' only the Gods know what happened next. I had strained an' strained an' suddenly . . . Snikt!" He made the sound now as his claws popped out. "These lovely little jewels arrived. I don't rightly know what happened next except that I killed every damn one o' them, the Captain bein' first."

"No one was going to hurt my boy! Jack had been the only one who cared enough to bring me food, blankets when I was cold, an' he took care of me when I was sick, but he had had to hide the whole time else, if they saw him, they caught him an' either punished him or tried to have their way with him. It felt good to kill them. I threw their bodies overboard. The storm reached its zenith about that time and the blood ran rampant across the deck. Jack took one look at me an' my claws an' moved as close to me as he could. He had become like the son I never had an' I his father. We couldn't sail the ship together for it took a lot of men to do it, so we took one of the longboats and headed out. We've been together ever since."

Will was silent for a long time afterwards, trying to think of just what words to say in response to all that Wolverine had just told him. He was stunned that Jack had gone through such, and his heart ached for his beloved. "Thank you," he spoke quietly at long last, "not only for telling me as Jack probably wouldn't have, but also . . . for killing them. You know how I was when we first met. I used to think that murder was the most despicable deed and never could be called for, but that . . . Had I been there, I would have found a way to help you."

"Thanks, Will, but you're helping me now for your being with Jack is the best thing that could happen to him. Ever since that time, when it storms, Jack has problems. I don't have the cure for it. I don't know what to do to help him except to stay close, comfort him, an' hold on to him. That's one o' the reasons why he can't handle the rum. You can always tell at sea when it's going to storm, and he always got drunk on the rum where he had to sleep it off and miss the storm 'cept for one time 'bout a month ago," Wolverine said. "He was butt ass naked, hanging out on the rigging in hurricane winds, an' singing at the top o' his lungs! It took Brendan, Wolf, an' me -- all three o' us -- to get him! Then we had to tie him down for the rest o' the night. For some reason, the rum wasn't working."

Will shook his head. His eyes had been traveling what remained of the ships, but now they turned back to Jack. "He doesn't need the rum any more. That stuff destroys the best of men, and we won't let it do that to him. We'll find a way, Wolverine," he stated confidently, his eyes turning back to the man who he now realized to be Jack's father. "He's got family. He's got us, and we will find a way to free him of his past."

Jack stirred, moaned, and opened his eyes. The bright glare of the sun made him close them immediately. "Will?" he called out his name softly.

Will dropped down next to Jack as soon as he realized that he was coming to. He touched his shoulder gently as he assured him, "I'm right here, love."

Jack sat up, reached out, and grabbed Will, hugging him close. "We made it!" he said with a grin. His grin turned to a frown, and then he looked like his heart was going to break. "Where are the ships?" he asked.

"'Fraid I ain't got good news on that," Wolverine answered. "All three o' them are gone."

"Not the Pearl!" Jack cried.

Will's heart ached even more at the tears he knew Jack was fighting back. "Yes," he spoke softly, "the Pearl, too. I'm sorry, Jack. I know what it . . . what _she_ meant to you. But," he added before either man could speak again, "I want you to stop and think about something. What did she mean to you, exactly? Freedom? Family? Home?"

"All of that," Jack said, "but I know I still have family and my freedom. My home is gone!"

"No," Will spoke gently but firmly, "it's not. It's right here, Jack. Home is where the heart is, and that's where your family is. And we're all right here."

"We'll rebuild her," Jack declared. "We can't stay here. We don't even know where we are or what kind of dangers are here!"

"Haven't found any yet," Wolverine announced, "but I'm ready. Thought I saw one, but he and his crew were actually the ones who unburied us."

"Who? And where's their ship?" Jack asked.

Will looked up at Wolverine, slight confusion showing in his face. "The man with the hook?" he guessed.

"Yes. The man with the hook. His name is Captain James Hook. He says he knows you, Jack."

"I don't know him," Jack said. "At least, I don't think so. We should go and see him and find out where his ship is." He was still holding tightly to Will even as he got to his feet.

* * *

Ororo had watched Wolverine and Will until Will had appeared to have finally regained control of his legs. Then, even though she had been far enough away from them to keep from overhearing their conversation, she had let them be and headed in search of her girls. It did not take her long to find them, and she dropped down behind Phoebe and Piper, surprising the two who had not seen her as they were too busy looking for Cole with a hug.

Though Phoebe jumped slightly in surprise at the unwarned touch, Piper knew whose arms were around her instinctively. She returned Ororo's hug. "Thank Gods you made it through that!"

Prue smiled up at her Aunt 'Ro. "I'm glad to see you, Aunt 'Ro. I was worried about you, but I couldn't leave Brendan to go look for you. He hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Ororo released Piper and Phoebe to move over to Prue. She caressed her face with a gentle hand, then hugged her reassuringly. "It's all right, Prue. I saw him earlier. He was having a little . . . difficulty . . . but he'll be fine when he comes to."

"I hope it's soon!" Prue said even as she hugged 'Ro back. "Have you seen the Captains?"

"I have. Jack hasn't fully come to yet, but Xena and Gabrielle seem to be fine." She gestured toward the shore where the two were sitting together, talking and looking out to sea.

"How many . . . didn't make it, Aunt 'Ro?"

Ororo had expected the question to come and was not surprised that Prue proved to be the one to ask it. "I don't know yet," she answered her truthfully. "Not every one has awakened yet."

"Brendan will be wanting to help them as soon as he comes around." She glanced toward the group of people who were still not conscious and saw that Doctor Doom was racing amongst them, trying to help them, with Fred hot on his heels. She knew that they would need a lot of help.

Ororo followed Prue's gaze. "I should help them where I can. Will you girls be all right here?"

"I can help, too," Piper added, pushing herself to her feet.

"I'll be fine. When Brendan wakes up, we'll come and help too."

Phoebe looked at them. "I suppose I could help. So can Paige," she volunteered her sister.

Piper rolled her eyes heavenward. What _had_ gotten into her younger sisters? "Of course you two can help!" she replied, pulling Phoebe to her feet. She glanced down at their men. Carl was still out, but Joxer was sitting back up, looking around in confusion.

"I know; I know," he started. "Don't 'Joxer' anything!"

"Actually," Piper returned, "I was going to say you could help too."

Prue looked around and caught sight of several cooking utensils. She looked at Joxer. "Go get those. We can probably use them." When he had returned with them, they turned out to be pots. "Do we have any fresh water? I'm sure those who are awake will want something to drink. I know I do. With water everywhere and not a drop to drink, I feel like I am completely perishing!" Her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Joxer," Ororo again took charge, "line the pots out. Girls, cup your hands together like this." She demonstrated for them, and as they began to do as she told them to, small clouds began appearing over their hands and the pots. Gentle rain fell from each cloud.

Prue drank her fill and then tried to get some to Brendan's lips. She managed a few drops. She wished for a cup, but for now, her hands would have to do. She continued to drop a few drops of water on his lips, wishing he would wake soon.

When the pots had filled, Ororo turned her attention back to the girls. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were satisfied but were trying to figure out how to get rid of the clouds. Ororo waved them away with a motion of her hand, then turned to look at Prue. She smiled as she saw her doing her best to get Brendan some water, then noticed that he was beginning to come to. Prue's attention was fixed on Brendan alone, and Ororo gestured to Joxer and the girls to come away from there and give them a moment together. Joxer and Phoebe were the first to head off, Joxer drinking deeply of a pot and Phoebe carrying another. Piper picked up a pot but noticed that Paige was still standing. She grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her off with her. Ororo walked away quietly just as Brendan came to.

The first thing Brendan was aware of was a gentle weight next to him and the sweetest taste on his lips. Her scent filled his senses, telling him that she was the gentle weight before he ever opened his eyes. "Prue . . . ?"

"Thank Gods, Brendan, you're awake! I was worried sick!" Her hand reached out and stroked the hair out of his face. Somehow, it always seemed to be in his eyes. She smiled at him.

Her touch shot through him like fire; he fought to ignore the instincts it arose. "What . . . What happened?" he asked her. He remembered a storm and being concerned for both Jack and her, but that was the last thing he remembered.

"You wolfed and carried me to safety or, at least, it would have been safety if the ship had not capsized. Both ships were destroyed in the storm. We were separated, but I managed to keep the Book safe! Thank the Gods! But we both would have perished without you, Brendan. Thank you." She wanted to reach out and hug him, but he was still laying on his back, looking up at her. Her blood raced at the mere look that he was giving her. She leaned down and kissed him before he could react.

Brendan had still been too confused to move when Prue had started to lean down. When he'd realized what she was about, he'd tried to roll out from under her but had not been in time to keep her lips from meeting his. Her sensual taste spread through him like wildfire, and his lips parted under hers. His hand came up to cup around her head as he drank more deeply of her. Fur began to spread over his body.

Prue felt the fur begin to cover him and pulled back, her eyes meeting his. She did not exactly want to have it out in the open here, but if he was ready, she was willing.

Brendan could feel the changes starting even as he longed for more of Prue. His eyes shifted, transforming from brown to yellow, and he rolled to his feet in a near panic. "I have to go," the words came out in a howl.

"Figured as much!" Prue said, crossing her arms across her chest and watching as he began to run away. "But remember this, Brendan! You were in wolf form when you saved me!" She hoped he could hear her.

Brendan's mind sped even faster than his heart. He had been in wolf form? Had managed to control the beast and rescue Prue? But if that were true, why couldn't he remember it? Still, he could feel the changes swiftly overtaking him. Another howl let loose from his mouth as the transformation drew near close.

Jack heard Brendan's mouth howl. "**_DAMN IT!_**" he bellowed. "Will, do the honors!" He handed Will the silver cane. "Hit him across the back of the head; just leave him where he lays. He'll wake up back to himself." He knew he was not in any shape to chase after Brendan, but yet the wolf had to be put down. Where the heck was Wolf himself! he thought. Must be at Elvira again!

Will knew there was no time to hesitate as Jack handed him the cane. He was still at a lost as to what to make of the indisputable fact that Brendan was a Werewolf, but he would do as Jack asked. He only hoped the cane truly would knock Brendan out. Clutching the weapon tightly in his hand, Will took off after the wolf.

Angel looked up at the sound of Brendan's howl. He sprinted after Will, hoping to catch Brendan before he did something wrong.

As Will was closing in on Brendan, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Slowing only long enough to look back, he saw Angel coming and was relieved to know that he was not alone in facing the creature that was Brendan's horrorific true nature. It was then that the wolf turned around, and its yellow eyes narrowed in on Prue.

Will yelled. The Werewolf's head snapped up, and he turned to face his opponent. Will swung the cane, but the wolf caught it a mere second before it could strike its intended mark. Long claws closed around the cane, then threw both it and the man who held it. Will flew through the air until he collided with something hard and went down in a tumbling heap of himself, the cane, and Angel.

The wolf turned back to again look at Prue. Its tongue ran over its glistening fangs as it stepped closer to her.

Prue was not afraid. She stood looking at Brendan's wolf and spoke to him in the lupine language. "Shame on you for being such a bad boy! I hope you didn't hurt Will or Angel! You are being a bad, bad boy! Why won't you be a good boy? Come here and let Momma scratch your head."

The Werewolf cocked its head as it listened to the human woman before him speaking his language. He did not respond verbally but began to quickly close in on her. She wanted to scratch his head? She could, but then she could also scratch something else!

Jack realized that maybe it had not been such a good thing to send the boy after the wolf. Angel could not respond since he was on the bottom of Will and the cane. Jack could not stop Brendan's wolf without the cane, and now Brendan's wolf was coming onto Prue! Could things get any worse! he wondered. Looking around quickly, he hoped to spy some one who could help with the situation. He finally gave up looking and yelled, "'RO! LIGHTNING, PLEASE!"

Ororo's head jerked up at the sound of Captain Sparrow calling for her. She looked toward him and then at the situation he was gawking at. Her blue eyes narrowed, flashing as fiercely as her lightning. She knew Brendan had no control over his wolf, but how dare the creature go after her goddaughter! Thunder blasted in the sky as she flew upwards, snatching the Werewolf up with a gust of wind. "Piper," she called down, "see to your sister!"

Piper could hardly believe what she was seeing but knew that Prue needed her. She thrust the pot she was carrying to Paige, then ran after Prue even as Ororo whisked Brendan higher into the sky. She did not want Prue to have to see what she was about to do, so a thick fog began to grow at that same second.

"DON'T YOU HURT HIM, AUNTIE 'RO!" Prue yelled upward to where she could see 'Ro quickly disappearing with Brendan. "BRENDAN WOULDN'T HURT ME! HE CAN'T HELP THE WOLF!"

Jack had finally managed to get there with Wolverine's help. He was beginning to think his body was betraying him as he felt like an old man. He reached down and touched Will, rolling him off of Angel. He knelt beside him and pulled him into his arms. "Wake up, Will! Please be all right! I was an idiot to send you after Brendan! Please forgive me!" If anything had hurt his baby, it would kill him, especially to know he had sent him after Brendan because he couldn't go! Will had been an innocent; he should have sent Wolverine!

* * *

Ororo and Brendan vanished behind a blanket of thick fog even as Piper reached Prue. "She won't hurt him, Prue. You know that. You know how she is. But he has to be handled. And just what were you thinking! Why didn't you run!"

"It's Brendan, Piper! Why would I run? Sooner or later, his wolf has to listen! I was talking to him in the lupine language! He seemed to be understanding."

"Prue, that is _not_ Brendan," Piper tried to explain as gently as she could. "I know it's his body, but when the wolf is out, it's not him. It's the beast."

"Brendan's in there somewhere, Piper. He wouldn't let the beast hurt me. He saved me and the Book, and he was in wolf form then!"

Piper gazed at her sister, clearly stunned. "He actually had control?"

"Yes, but he says he doesn't remember it!"

"Do you know what happened to make him wolf?"

"This time or the first time?"

Piper's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "_Both_ times."

"Not the first time, but I kissed him this time."

"_Prue!_"

"Every time I kiss him, he wolfs!"

"Precisely!"

"Well, every time you kiss Cole, he shimmers!"

"Actually, not every time I . . . Wait a minute!" Piper exclaimed. "This isn't about Cole and me! This is about Brendan and _you_! Cole is still himself when he shimmers, but Brendan is _not_ the same man when he wolfs!"

"If I don't keep trying to work with his wolf, I'm never going to get through to him. I think it's something that he and I can beat together, but you have to give me a chance to talk to the wolf!"

"So he can eat you!"

"Well, I don't think it was eating he was wanting! At least, that wasn't what was rolling off of him in waves!"

"Prue Halliwell!"

"Well, it _wasn't_! I told him I'd scratch his head; he wanted me to scratch something else!" She blushed and would not meet Piper's eyes.

Piper tried to calm herself even as she attempted to reason with Prue. "Did he tell you what that something else was?"

"_Piper!_ I'm not that naive!"

"Not with men," Piper admitted, realizing at long last where her younger sisters had gotten their sexual activities from. "But that's _not_ a man you were dealing with! That's a wolf, a _Werewolf_! You don't know that . . . _that's_ what he was wanting scratched! It could have been . . . something else!"

"We have to do it together when he's in wolf form," she finally told Piper. "The wolf seems to know that. He actually seems eager for it! I'm nervous about it, and Brendan is running like Hell away from it!"

Piper stared at Prue for a long time, her mouth hanging open but no sound coming out. She couldn't deal with this; she was far too far out of her league. She looked up, but Ororo was still hidden with the wolf. "**_Phoebe!_**" she cried in exasperation. "Your turn!"

"Really?" Phoebe asked, clearly surprised. She thrust her pot into Joxer's chest, then ran off to join her sisters. Once she reached them, she asked, "My turn for what?"

"I hate to say it," Piper admitted with a sigh, "but you've got far more sexual expertise than I do." She waved a hand at Prue. "Have at it." Shaking her head, she walked off.

Prue watched as Piper walked off. "I don't need any help out of you, Phoebe! Go back to Joxer! Piper's just upset!"

"She called me for a reason," Phoebe replied. "Now what is it?"

"Like I'm really gonna tell you! You're a kid!"

"I AM NOT A KID!" Phoebe bellowed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and stomping her foot in the sand.

"If the shoe fits, wear it!" Prue returned and stomped off herself in search of Jack.

"ALL THIS JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET SCREWED BY A WOLF!" Phoebe yelled after her sister.

Prue turned around and yelled back at Phoebe. "SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"I KNOW MORE ABOUT IT THAN YOU DO!" Phoebe responded, promptly offering her eldest sister a raspberry.

Prue marched back to where her sister was standing. "I don't need you to tell the whole world about it! _What_ do you know about it?"

Phoebe grinned. "That's better!" She glanced around. "But if you don't want the whole world to know about it, maybe we should go off a pace first?"

"Where?" Prue asked.

"How about over there?" Phoebe pointed to another section of the beach that seemed empty of any one as yet.

Prue headed there immediately with Phoebe hot behind her. "So tell me about it, Miss Know It All!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Look. Not everybody knows everything about _that_. I don't care how good they claim to be; they still don't know everything." Sitting down, she looked up at Prue in all seriousness. "First of all . . . Are you a virgin?"

"Are you kidding! Only Piper's a virgin!"

"That's a relief!" Phoebe admitted with a grin. "The wolf's going to be bigger; I've seen that already. But that's only part of the problem, and I think you'll probably be able to figure that out for yourself when you get there. After all, you _are_ a Halliwell." She winked at her sister. "But seriously, Auntie 'Ro and Piper have a point. So do you," she quickly continued on before Prue could explode on her. "You need to be able to talk to him, but you can't do that unprotected. You need privacy, too, but what good will it do you to try to talk to him only to have him actually eat you?"

"Brendan won't eat me!" Prue declared again. "He just thinks he will!"

"Maybe he will; maybe he won't. But he's not the only one who thinks that, and you're not going to get any privacy with the wolf unless you . . . What's the word I'm looking for? Accommodate? Yeah, that sounds right. But if you don't make the others think you'll be able to protect yourself against him, you're not going to get anywhere. They won't let you."

"So what do you suggest I do? I'm willing to try anything if it helps."

Phoebe thought for a moment. "You can't protect yourself without a weapon. I know wolves have a thing with silver, but we can't exactly get a hold of any of that." She thought a moment more before finally suggesting, "Maybe if you could borrow the Captain's cane?"

"Right now, Jack's probably going to eat me if I speak to him," Prue said. "Nobody has to tell him that I kissed Brendan and that the boy wolfed. Every time Brendan wolves, Jack blames me."

"Well, he shouldn't!"

"Usually, it is my fault, Phoebe. I don't mean things to happen, but they just sort of do between Brendan and me. I can't keep my hands off of him."

"But that's not your fault! It's his fault for being so darned cute that you can't help yourself!"

"Excuses are only good for those who give them, Phoebe. I know I'm to blame."

"You're never going to get that cane if you agree with Jack on that."

"Maybe you could get it?" Prue suggested. "You're good at doing things like that."

"Hmm." Phoebe rubbed her jaw in thought, her eyes turning back to where the Captain was clinging to Will. "You know, I probably could, but it'll have to wait until things have settled down somewhat. And you don't exactly want Brendan to know you have it either, you know."

"You don't mind helping me?" Prue asked. "All Piper wants to do is run away from the situation, but I do need help."

"Piper means well," Phoebe told her, "but she's a virgin. Gods know how she's managed to keep it so straight-laced, but she has. She doesn't know what to do with things like this. I think that's why she called me." She stood to look at her eldest sister straight in the face. "And, Prue, I know I come off like a spoiled brat a lot of the time because I want things my way and I want them like that right then, but I'm your sister. Of course I'll help you!"

Prue hugged Phoebe. "Thanks!"

"What are sisters for?" Phoebe replied while returning her hug.

"How are you and Joxer getting along?" Prue asked.

"Well, he's sweet, _buuut_ . . . "

"But what?" Prue questioned.

Phoebe frowned. "It's like being barred from a candy store!"

"You _haven't_! But I thought you did?" Prue asked in amazement.

"Oh, I've tried. Believe me, I've tried! But he just won't do it!"

"What's his excuse? He can't find it?"

Phoebe laughed. "No, he can find it. Well," she amended, "at least I think he can. But he's a virgin! He says that can't be until we . . . until we . . . " She shuddered.

"Until you what?"

"Get hitched?"

"Oh my Gods! But you don't want to get married! Can't you just take it away from him?"

"About as much as you can Brendan!"

"And that ain't none at all! Honey, we gotta do something with these men of ours, but I haven't the foggiest clue what!"

"We'll figure it out," Phoebe spoke determinedly, "together. We're not going to let this family fall apart -- not our sisters and not the rest of these people. But first we gotta get through to your Wolfboy."

"Well, I know what's got to be done. We've just got to trap him where he can't get away. You've got the stick so you can knock him out, but you better not watch while we're doing it!"

"As if I would! I don't want to see my sister in the bed!"

Prue reached out, offering her pinky, and Phoebe hooked hers with her sister's. They shook pinkies three times. "Together," they said as they let go. Those men wouldn't know what hit him! The Halliwells were on the prowl, and they would get their prey!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"There's nothing to forgive," Will's weak reply came from within the shelter of Jack's arms. "At least, not on your side. I'm just sorry I let you down."

"I should have better sense than to send you after Brendan because you haven't had to deal with him before, but I knew I couldn't make it and I didn't know where Angel was."

"Under Will!" came the muffled reply. "Will, would you get off of me!"

Will looked down. "Oops," he murmured sheepishly. "Sorry!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet with Jack's assistance.

"It's okay. I've had heavier people than you fall on me before," Angel said.

"Like Faith," Wolverine muttered, thinking back to the previous night.

"But we've got to do something with Brendan," Angel continued. "I was not expecting him to go crazy at that moment! I was trying to take care of my family. Cordelia and Crys haven't woken up yet. I love Brendan, but I feel like beating the crap out of him dragging me away! And for what? Prue kissed him?"

"I don't know," Jack said, "but probably. Every time those two get together, he wolfs! They need sex, both of them! I think if Brendan was no longer a virgin, he'd stop wolfing so much."

Will could not believe the conversation he was hearing. He was blushing redder than Jack's pajamas but dared not speak a word.

Wolverine nodded. "I hate to do it to the boy, but we may have to tie him down and let Prue have her way with him."

Will's mouth fell open.

"I don't know if that would work or not," Angel said. "Some people are into that tieing up thing and, if he is, it would really work great, especially if we were around so we could knock him out if he got out of control! But if he's by that like he is everything else, he'll be too shy to be able to get a rise! Would you believe I saw him change his clothes in a barrel yesterday? Didn't think the space was big enough for anything yet there he was, a full grown man, changing his clothes!"

* * *

Clark and Lex had been busily searching for Faith and the children amongst the chaos when they had been distracted by the scene unfolding with Brendan. They had watched all in silence, but when they saw the situation that the boy soon found himself in, they knew they had to do something to help him. Lex strode boldly forward while Clark snuck around behind the group.

"You know," Lex put in, "that can be very exciting. The whole bondage thing, I mean." It was at just that time that Clark reached out, grabbed Will, and sped away from the group.

Jack turned to watch to see where Will was going. Boy talk? he wondered. He had not realized Will had become so embarrassed. He looked at Lex. "Do you have any ideals?"

"The bondage thing sounds promising," Lex admitted, "but we've got more than just Brendan to deal with too. He's not the only -- ahem -- nutcase going nuts at the moment."

"Faith again?" Jack asked.

"She will be," Lex replied. "Didn't you say she was going to leave when we hit Tortuga?"

"Yes, but we're nowhere near Tortuga. In fact, only the Gods know where we are! I'm hoping this is the island I bought for Will."

"I know," Lex agreed, "but we all know how Faith is. She probably said Tortuga because she thought that would be the next landing spot -- or, at least, that'll be what she says."

"When she starts buggering, get after her, Lex. Don't let her get lost from us. I'm really surprised no one's come down to check us out down here. There should have been a whole crew working on building Will's house, and since I haven't heard from them, I figured they're still working on it."

"Maybe we should check it out?" Angel suggested.

"Yeah. I'll come with you, Angel. Let's see what's holding the workers up. Come to think of it, shouldn't they have had a ship? I didn't see one." He had lowered his voice as he and Angel were walking off in the direction Jack thought the house had been built.

"Hold up! I'll come with you," Wolverine called.

Jack called back, "Lex, you wanna come?"

"I would," Lex answered, "but we don't know when Faith's going to come around!"

"Tell Will I'll be back soon."

"I will, but word of advise? You might want to watch the language around the boy the next time. You know he's as shy as Clark!"

"Gods! I embarrassed him!" Jack muttered. "I'll have to apologize for that, too! Don't say anything to him about it; I'll make it up to him when I get back."

"Okay!"

* * *

Elvira found her sister walking amongst the Fieries and Goblins, muttering numbers underneath her breath and occassionally pushing at a still one with her foot until she received a response. The Goblins would simply squeal, but sometimes the Fieries would lose a body part in which case she would give them her usual "pull yourself together or be barbecued" command. Elvira had always looked up to her twin for being so much more together than she ever was, and even now, it amazed her to watch her make her rounds amongst her remaining people while never letting on to the worries that she knew must still be there.

It was only after Delvira had finished her count that Elvira closed the distance between them. "How many are left?"

"Usual amount," Delvira replied casually. "The rest just got zapped."

"Why didn't you . . . ?" The words slipped from Elvira's lips before she could stop them, and her heart ached at the emotions she saw flash through her sister's eyes.

"I can't," Delvira whispered in response. She fought to stay still and emotionless, but Elvira could see the tears in her eyes and the slight trembling of her body. "I tried to, but I can't. I can't leave this damn island!"

"But you're sure Jareth was just snatched over to the Labyrinth?" Elvira asked thoughtfully.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Delvira nodded. "That has to be all it is. All the others missing along with him would be too much of a coincidence otherwise . . . " Her voice trailed off, and Elvira knew the word she wanted to add but dared not.

She nodded, answering her sister's unspoken question. "Right. Maybe . . . " She paused but continued at Delvira's questing look. "You know I don't know a lot about these kinds of things, but maybe . . . Just maybe this place has got some kind of, huh, forcefield or something up? Something that's keeping you from being able to teleport?"

"Somebody else is able to move around."

"Who?"

Delvira pointed out to the sea, and it took Elvira a moment to spot Cole swimming by some big rock. It looked like there was something on the rock, but she couldn't tell what it was. "That's Cole," she explained. "I didn't know he could port."

"He's a Demon."

"So? Not all Demons can port." When Delvira didn't answer her, Elvira shook her head and turned back to face her sister. "He hasn't gone that far out. Maybe it's still within the island's boundaries or whatever."

Delvira nodded. "Maybe," she admitted quietly though she did not sound convinced.

"Look," Elvira persisted. "You teleport of your own free will. I know Jareth can, too, but he wouldn't have if he was just snatched back to deal with another bit."

Delvira slowly nodded a second time. "True." She had to admit that her sister did have a point. "You know, for not knowing about these kinds of things, you're pretty smart. If you were to come with us when this is all over, I could teach you."

Elvira was already shaking her head. "No thanks." She knew her sister meant well, but she had to learn to be her own woman and not just always follow in Delvira's footsteps. Her eyes turned to Wolf. He was the first man who seemed to have fallen head over heels for her for just being herself. He truly thought he loved her, or so he'd said.

"What is it?" Delvira's soft voice interrupted her sister's thoughts as her eyes followed her twin's gaze.

"I've got a question for you," Elvira started slowly, "and I know this probably isn't the best time in the world to ask it, what with Jareth missing and all, but . . . "

"Go ahead," Delvira gently urged her. "Ask me anything."

Elvira turned slowly back to her twin. As she did so, her eyes turned into Delvira's. "How do you know when you've found it?"

"It?" Delvira repeated, her brow creasing in clear confusion.

"The big one," Elvira clarified. "The L word."

"Love?"

Elvira nodded.

Delvira sighed happily, her thoughts turning back to a much earlier time in her life. "I fell for Jareth a long time before I ever met him, back when I first learned of the legend behind the Labyrinth and its Goblin King. Most girls dreamed of Princes and dragon-slaying heroes or whatever, but me . . . I dreamed of _him_."

"But how did you know it wasn't just some fairy tale crush?"

"I met him!" Delvira replied as if it was obvious. "You know the story -- how I was telling the tale to put a friend's kid to sleep and when I said the words, I actually did call him even though it was only the tale."

Elvira nodded.

"Well, he was just as hot as I always knew he would be, and I was determined to not only win the labyrinth but to win him too. I know the way I passed through the labyrinth blew him away, because nobody else had ever had the smarts to do what I did. You know Worm's job is to be at the point where the girl's lost, confused, not knowing which way to go?" Elvira nodded again. "Well, as soon as he told me which way to go, I went the opposite direction. He called me the usual warning telling me not to go that way, _never_ go that way," she continued, sounding much like the Worm and rolling her eyes.

"So, of course, you went that way which led you straight to the castle."

"Precisely! He threw his usual Goblins and cannonballs at me, but I just exploded the suckers with fireballs. Nothing was gonna keep me from getting to that castle and to my man."

Elvira always loved to hear her sister's stories, but her gaze had returned to Wolf just in time to catch him watching them and she knew that he was probably wondering what was taking her so long. She held up her hand to stop her sister. "I love hearing your story, Delvira," she admitted, "but I know how you hooked up with Jareth. That's not what I'm asking. What I'm asking is how did you know it was real? How did you know it was love and not just some . . . " She paused, searching for the right word. "Just some powerful animal attraction and the best sex you'd ever had?"

Those words finally made Delvira realize just what was going on in her sister's mind. She glanced over at Wolf. "You just met him yesterday."

"I know."

Delvira shrugged. "Well, love happens fast sometimes. Love at first glance does happen. Jareth and I both know that, but I know what you mean too. It's scary. I . . . I never told you why I came back the first time. I just made up that excuse about my not being allowed to stay in the labyrinth 'cause of the kid, but that wasn't why. The truth is . . . At that time, I couldn't be with him and with you at the same time. If I was to stay in the labyrinth then, I would never have gotten to see you again."

Elvira looked at her sister in shock. "You came back for me?" she asked her. "You gave all of that up -- your #1 dream -- for me?"

"Of course!" Delvira tried to shrug it off. "You're my sister, after all, girl! He was only a guy!"

Elvira could see right through her twin's act and embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you."

Delvira returned the hug silently, then gently pushed Elvira back. "But it hurt so much to be away from him. It was more than just the heart. It was a physical pain, like a piece of me had been ripped out. I was absolutely miserable without him. So I started digging in every library I could find. I finally found the answer in one at England. Had to get a friend to help me get into it. The Watchers had the answer, but it took Giles and me the entire weekend to find it."

"Giles?" Elvira repeated in surprise. "Little Rupert Giles?"

Delvira nodded. "One and the same." She shrugged. "It helps to get a little info on certain people."

"A little?" Elvira returned with a quirked brow. "You know he did a lot."

Delvira chuckled. "Oh, yeah! Good thing I hooked up with that Ethan jerk about then."

"Jareth doesn't know about him, does he?"

"He knows he wasn't my first," Delvira replied, sobering, "just like I know I wasn't his. But that doesn't matter. If you truly love some one, it doesn't matter who came before you, just as long as they're not still hooked up on them and you're the only one in their life. You trust each other not just with that but with your lives and with even those closest to you. You don't keep things from each other, either, because of that trust."

"But when do you know it's not just sex?"

"Even sex is never 'just' sex with two people who are meant to be together. You never get tired of each other. Jareth and I went on and off for a week straight that first time we were together, but it was never just the same old thing. It never gets tiring. It's always exciting, thrilling . . . Every kiss burns, sizzles straight to the soul, and he fills you completely. You're a perfect match for each other in appetites and bodies."

Delvira found her sister gazing after Wolf again. "Does he do that for you?"

She nodded slowly. "He does . . . "

"And that terrifies you?"

Elvira nodded again, letting out a slow breath as she did so. "More than anything."

"I know it's scary, but if you're meant for each other, there's no reason to be afraid. You'll find you're more afraid of losing him than you are of anything else."

"I was terrified last night," Elvira admitted. "I tried to hide it, to not let on to it, but I was terrified he wouldn't make it through that storm. I'm still scared, though."

"And you will be," Delvira advised gently, "for a while yet. The feelings he awakes in you . . . They're so powerful they're frightening." She was gazing intently at her sister now. "You've never felt the way he makes you feel, have you?"

Elvira shook her head. "Never. But how do I know . . . ?"

"I could tell you a thousand things, Elvira," Delvira replied with a sigh. "I could tell you all the reasons I know I love Jareth and he loves me . . . but no matter what I tell you, you'll only know for sure when you're ready . . . " Elvira started to speak, but Delvira answered her question before she could voice it. "I can't tell you when that'll be, but you'll know it. You'll feel it in your heart and your soul, and you'll know from that moment on that you can trust him with anything . . . with everything . . . that you never want to be apart from him . . . and that the two of you can handle anything."

"Anything?"

Delvira knew what her sister was thinking. She nodded. "Even Helvira. I was scared when she tried to take over the labyrinth, horrified when she tricked Jareth, but I still trusted him and I will until the day I die . . . Well," she amended with a wriggle of her nose, "until the day somebody stakes my butt."

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open to find themselves lost in a pitch black abyss that seemed to weigh down upon her like a thousand soldiers. "Morph?" she called out only to have her own voice echo back to her. She could feel his presence though and moved forward, nearly having to swim through the thick darkness, until she could hear him. The nonsense words he was murmuring scared her even more, but she forced her way to him, pushing back against the darkness until she was able to reach him.

"Sweetheart!" He was laying on what passed for a floor in his mind, curled up into a tight ball in the fetal position, and trembling. She knelt next to him and tried to take him into her reassuring arms.

His dead weight fought against her even as he continued to murmur. This time, she was finally able to make out his words. "Failed them . . . Failed them all . . . Celina . . . "

"I'm right here, beloved," she assured him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I'm right here, Morph. I'm alive. I'm okay. So are Tom and Katrina. You didn't fail us. You've never failed us."

"Always fail . . . "

"No," she spoke firmly while gently caressing his cheek, "you do not. You have not failed us. You never have, and I know in my heart that you never will. Now open your eyes. Look at me. Morph . . . open your eyes." When his eyes remained shut, she leaned down and touched her lips to his. She drank deeply of his lips, giving freely of herself and her courage and putting all the love she held for him alone in that one kiss.

After a long moment, Celina released Morph's lips and rose just slightly above him. "Now, my love, open your eyes."

She held her breath while she waited for him to respond and at long last, after what felt like an eternity to her, she was rewarded with his dazed eyes fluttering open. "Celina?" he whispered her name in uncertainty. He touched her cheek with a trembling hand and caressed her fur only to find that it was real indeed. "You're alive!"

Smiling down at her love, Celina cupped her hand around Morph's hand. "Of course I'm alive. The others are, too. You didn't fail us, Morph. You're not a failure. You're a strong, wonderful, and brave man who's always been here for me, for all of us. You haven't failed us."

"But I thought . . . "

"I'm here, darling. I'm here, and I'm waiting for you out in the real world. Katrina and Tom are there, too. We're all waiting for you."

"And you're . . . You're really okay?"

She nodded. "The only one of us who isn't is you, and that's because of your needless guilt. You let yourself get trapped here when you thought you had failed us, but you haven't. You never have, and you never will. Now . . . " She got to her feet, then held her hand down to him. "Come back with me."

Morph's smile grew in both worlds. She was right: Their family had indeed made it through the nightmare of the night before! Taking her outstretched hand, he got to his feet. "I love you."

* * *

Back in the real world, Celina's lips opened in a whispered reply. "I love you too."

Cole watched his friends even as Celina returned and he saw Morph open his eyes. He breathed a prayer of thanks as he waited for Morph to sit up and watched him demorphing. As soon as Morph was up, he could shimmer them all back.

Celina watched her husband intently as he demorphed. She could feel the pain he had to force his body to go through as he fought to regain control of it. When he was at last back to himself, they stood together to face Cole. Celina's blue eyes met their friend's. "Thank you, Cole."

Morph nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

Cole smiled at the both of them. "Glad to have you back, Morph." He then shimmered them back to the shore where Katrina and Tom were waiting.

The sisters and their husbands embraced each other instantly upon sight. The sisters then turned back to the children. "Let's go see how Donkey's doing," Celina suggested with a knowing smile as she knelt beside the kids.

Both children looked at her with big eyes shining fearfully, but only Julian spoke their concern. "Is he . . . ?"

"He's fine," Celina assured the little ones with a smile.

"Really?" Julian asked hopefully. "But I thought . . . "

Katrina shook her head. She had seen Celina heal Donkey and joined her sister before the children. "She's right," she insisted. "He's purrfectly well." Knowing the delight the kids took in their being catpeople, she purred the words.

"And who knows?" Celina picked up with a mischievous grin. "Maybe he'll even let you ride him." She meaningfully elbowed her sister.

Sarah clasped her hands in delight, and Julian's eyes shot wide. "Do you really think he would?"

"Oh, I bet we could get him to . . . "

Celina was cut off by a voice behind the sisters. "Why bother to ride a donkey," Morph called to the children, "when you can ride a pony?"

Both the women and children turned to find two snowy white ponies prancing behind them, their manes and tails tossing in the breeze. The "horses" grinned as the children rushed forward.

* * *

Lex looked around as soon as he returned to the survivors, trying to locate Clark and Will. He finally spotted them, but they seemed to be deep in thought so he decided to check on Faith.

Will had been watching Jack go off with the others and Lex return. Though he was busily talking to Clark as the other man tried to make him understand how people like Jack and Wolverine could be so open with their language, he still noticed Lex coming towards them and then beginning to go in another direction. "Lex!" he called, breaking Clark off in mid-sentence. "Where's Jack going?"

"He and the others are going to the top of the hill to take a look around. He said he'd be back in a little bit. I need to go check on Faith. I'll be back with you two in a minute."

"What are they looking for?" Will asked him. Did they truly expect to find something, and why hadn't Jack invited him? Had he disappointed him that badly in his mishandling of Brendan?

"Jack thinks he knows this island, and he can tell from the top of the hill if it's the one he's thinking of. He's been on it before, just not on this side."

Will nodded. Clark was about to say something when he felt a gust of wind dropping around them. He started to look up but was then just in time to move aside as Brendan's unconscious body was lowered gently to the ground.

Lex had taken that opportunity to go to see about Faith. He did not want to have to lie to Will, and he really didn't know what Jack was expecting to find on that hill but Lex expected that Jack was hoping to find the house he had built for Will. It was to be a surprise for Will, and Lex was not going to give that surprise away. Lex saw that Faith was still asleep, only inches away from Dawson, and was still butt-ass naked. He went to see if he could get some clothes from Katrina for her. He appreciated the kilt he had on; he didn't know where it had come from. He would like to thank the person who had given it to him. He hated to be naked in public.

* * *

When Wolverine, Angel, and Jack reached the top of the hill, Jack was delighted to discover that it was indeed his island, because below them on the other side of the hill was the house Jack had designed completely built. It was big enough that all of them could take shelter in it.

Angel sniffed the wind that was blowing around the house. "Something stinks down there, and I don't know what it is. We'd better check it out before we bring the others here."

Wolverine sniffed. "Definitely something stinks down there. We'd better find it," he agreed.

Jack nodded agreement, and they all walked toward the house.

* * *

Salem stirred and stretched stiffly one back leg at a time, reaching as far as he could. He felt as though he had been run over by a team of horses. He sat down and began to wash his face and watch his sleeping partners. Faith was naked and still out. Dawson's clothes were ragged, but at least he was covered. He, too, was unconscious.

Feeling eyes on her, Faith came to slowly. The first thing she became aware of was a physical ache in her shoulder, but she put the pain aside as she opened her eyes. She quickly shut them again, muttering darkly. "Damn sunlight."

It was as she lay there, in the quiet, that she remembered the events of the night before, and she stilled suddenly. She had tried to reach Dawson and Salem but had barely gotten to Dawson when something huge had come down on top of the three of them. Had she managed it? Had she saved them or had she screwed up again, as she was so great at doing?

"Morning, sunshine," Salem spoke to her in a very hoarse voice. He longed for some water.

"Salem?" Faith's eyes popped open, and she rolled to her side, ignoring the pain that blasted through her as she did so, to come face to face with the black cat. She grinned, forgetting herself for just a brief moment. "You did make it through!"

"Thanks to you, ma'am." He gave her a small bow. "I almost went to Davy Jones' locker, but you saved my bacon."

She reached out a hand but hesitated before scratching his head. What did it matter? she asked herself, remembering how she had sworn to Jack that she'd be leaving as soon as they hit land. "Don't 'ma'am' me," she told him gently. "I ain't no ma'am. Just a bitch."

"Thank you any way," Salem told her. "You saved the kid too." He glanced over to where Dawson was still unconscious.

She followed his gaze and found her breath taken away as she gazed down at Dawson's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful laying there, so innocent as though nothing had ever happened to him. Yet he also looked so handsome that she ached in that moment to have him embed in her again. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. Was he okay? She checked for his heartbeat and breathed a sigh of relief that Salem shouldn't have been able to hear but did nonetheless.

Salem looked away and gave a cat grin. Faith could pretend to be a cold-hearted bitch, but he knew better. He continued to wash his face.

Faith glanced from Dawson to Salem. Once she was confident that he was busy and not bothering to pay attention to her actions, she turned her attention back to Dawson. Again, she felt her breath be stolen away, but once more, she tried to shake it off. "Damn you, kid," she whispered even as she leaned over him. Why was it that he affected her so? Why him out of all the men she'd ever had? Still, she thought as she gazed down at him, one kiss couldn't hurt, especially not since they'd already came so close to a second ride and he _did_ owe her any way. She leaned closer against him, her naked breasts pressing hard against the tattered remainants of his shirt, and then she touched her lips to his. She started the kiss gently at first but soon deepened it.

Dawson's eyes flickered open even as his hand sneaked around Faith's back, pulling her down to him. His kiss deepened. He longed to have that second ride.

Faith's eyes smiled down into his as he responded. Her tongue slipped past his lips to explore his mouth even as she rubbed her body against his.

Dawson felt himself harden. His tongue dueled with hers, but he did not make any further moves on her. He didn't want to frighten her away.

Lex had not meant to walk in on them, but he had gained a leotard from Katrina for Faith. He cleared his throat. He was not against them having a second ride; he just didn't want them to do it out where every one could see, and he knew they wouldn't want it either.

Faith knew the voice instantly, and though her lips parted from Dawson's, she did not rise off of him. "Go away, Luthor."

"Plan to. Brought you some clothes." He dropped the leotard and backed away, heading back to where he had last seen Clark and Will.

Faith gazed down at Dawson. "So . . . Where were we?"

"I believe," Salem interrupted them with a gentle clearing of his voice, "that you were just about to make out for the whole world to see."

"So . . . ?" Faith started but then stopped herself. She'd had such trouble already with this kid, and he was so virginal still that she knew there was no way she would be getting into his pants with everybody there. "Damn it!"

"What?" Dawson asked. "Don't stop now! I don't care if the whole world sees!"

"You don't?" Faith returned with a quirked brow. "You don't care if every one around us, probably about 100 beings, see you naked, me naked, and you pumping away within me?"

"Put that way, I do," he said, his brain finally clearing enough that he could realize what was being said. "I just don't want you to go away before I pay my bill."

"Heh," Faith snorted as she rolled off of him and stood. "Knew that was coming. But, hell, kid, forget the damn bill. It doesn't matter any way." She tried to keep her voice firm and hard as she scanned their surroundings through narrowed eyes.

"Can't forget the bill! I owe you!" He sat up and got to his feet. "I've gotta find those clothes and change mine. These are nothing but rags."

"When you figure out a way, you can pay Luthor," Faith told him, snatching up the leotard Lex had left her.

"I don't want to pay Luthor! I owe you, not him!"

"Yeah," Faith agreed, shaking the leotard so that he could see it, "but I'm leaving and I owe him, so you can pay him whatever else you could've come up to pay me with."

* * *

Piper found herself walking amongst the fallen, her heart lower than the sand beneath her feet, when she overheard Joxer and Carl talking. "I don't know where she's gotten to!"

"She's got to be around here somewhere, Carl. I'll help you look."

Putting aside her worry for Prue and her failure with her older sister, Piper looked over at Carl's and Joxer's worried faces. "What's wrong?" she called to them.

"Paige," Carl answered. "I took my eyes off of her for one minute, and now I can't find her anywhere!"

Piper's heart felt dead in her chest at his words. She turned swiftly, her fearful eyes frantically scanning the shore only to come to rest on her sister's red head several yards away. Her forehead creased, however, when she noticed that she appeared to be working her way through the ships' debris, scrambling madly in search of something. "It's all right," she told the guys, pointing Paige's location out to them. "I'll go see about her."

"We can help," Joxer offered.

Carl was already starting to head after Paige when Piper's voice stopped him. "No. You can help here more, caring for the others. Try to wake up the ones who aren't yet. I saw the Captain walking off a few minutes ago, so we'll probably be moving shortly."

Joxer nodded and began to set back to work, but Carl continued after Paige. Piper rushed after him, her eyes darting constantly between the Gnome and her sister. She reached Carl moments before he would have reached Paige and placed a stilling hand on his shoulder. "Let me talk to her first, Carl. I'm not sure what's going on, but she might need to talk to her big sister about it."

Carl pouted but stayed where he was, his eyes glued on Paige, even as Piper continued forward, menToly chastising herself with each step. Not that you're any good to any one. Prue needed you, and you couldn't even help her! You had to send Phoebe after her! Some sister you are! "Paige?" she called out gently when she reached her youngest sister.

"Piper," Paige sobbed, still clawing away at the debris, "I can't find them!"

Piper knelt beside Paige and grabbed her sister's trembling hands in hers. "Paige, what . . . What are you looking for?"

"My pictures. My pictures of Mom . . . of Mom and us . . . " Tears shone in Paige's eyes. "But I can't find them!"

"I'll help you look."

"Piper . . . What . . . What if we can't find them?" Tears were slowly beginning to fall from Paige's eyes. "I don't want to forget what Mom looked like!"

"Oh, Paige!" Piper cried, embracing her sister in a tight hug. "We'll never forget Mom or Grandma."

"But . . . But with time . . . "

"No," Piper said, shaking her head fervently. "We won't. We love them. We'll never forget them."

Paige clung to her older sister as the tears she had been fighting off and on since their mother's and grandmother's deaths finally overtook her. "I miss them!" Piper started to answer her but did not have a chance to as Paige continued, "It's not fair! It's not fair! Why did they have to die!"

Piper rocked her sister, reassuringly stroked her hair, and held her as Paige cried. Piper's own tears brimmed in her eyes, and she could barely keep them from falling. She knew Paige was right. It wasn't fair that their mother and grandmother had died, but there was nothing she or any one else could do about it. They were gone. They were . . . _gone_ . . . Piper bit her lip to silence her sob and shut her eyes against the tears. She couldn't cry now. If she cried, her tears would only increase Paige's.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Faith, you can't just walk away!" Dawson called after her. "And I can't pay him! He's got Clark, and I don't like that kind of sex! Faith! Don't go!"

She was stumbling as she walked and pulling on the leotard simultaneously. His words burned within her. She wanted to turn back but knew she could not. "SO?" she called back to him. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY HIM WITH A FUCK! I'M SURE YOU BOYS CAN FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!"

He knew it would do no good to argue with her. He had to find Lex and let him know that Faith was stomping off so that he could go after her before she got herself into some really serious trouble. He ran as fast as he could, calling for Lex. "LEX!" He hoped Lex would answer.

Faith paused just for a moment as she heard Dawson running and screaming Lex's name. She knew that all she needed would be to have to deal with them both. She tried to shake the thoughts of those she was leaving behind off as she ducked underneath a branch and vanished into the dark forest.

Salem, who had been pretending to be involved in his bathing, got up and headed after Faith. He slowed his pace to keep a distance behind her and hoped that the boys would soon catch up.

* * *

Lex had been looking for both Clark and the kids. He found the kids first. He could not believe that Morph and Tom liked the kids so much that they were giving them rides in horse forms. "Thanks, guys," he told both of them to which Morph let out a long, low whinny. Lex smiled at Katrina. "Thank you, Katrina, for all the help you give me with the kids. Don't know what I'd do withoutt you." It was at that moment he heard Dawson's frantic calls. He turned around to look in the direction the sound was coming from only to see Dawson stumble, fall, and pick himself up.

"You're welcome, Lex," Katrina said. "Any time. We'll keep them a while longer. Looks like your hands are going to be full."

Dawson could see Lex, and he ran so fast that he almost knocked him down. "Faith has run off!"

"Damnation!" Lex muttered before he could stop himself. He looked to where he had seen Clark and Will moments before only to find Clark standing beside him and Will left far behind with an odd look on his face. "Clark? Did you just fly here?" Lex asked him.

"No," Clark answered, looking puzzledly at Lex, "I ran. I'm not a bird, Lex."

"No, but you made the time of a bird in getting here! We've got to go after Faith. She's run off." Lex looked toward Will. "Tell Jack we've gone after Faith! We expected her to run off! We'll return when we can find her."

Will nodded, Lex's words catching him even as he rushed to join the group. "What . . . happened . . . ?"

"She's been fighting with Jack over the kid, and she told Jack she was leaving as soon as she got to land. She never stops to think that this is not the time or the place. There's no telling what kind of dangers lie out there!"

"If Faith's anything like what she seems," Will commented, "she doesn't care what danger's out there. I just hope you can find her."

"Me too," Lex said, "and knowing her, she's rushing head first into danger." He started running with Dawson and Clark close behind him in the direction from whence Dawson had just come.

* * *

James had been pacing up and down the beach, looking out toward sea and wondering what was taking his men so long. He wondered if perhaps they were thinking of mutiny and were trying to take the ship. Surely they weren't that stupid? It had taken all of them to bring the ship this far. He looked around and spied Samuel further up the beach, trying to keep an eye on the boys. "SAMUEL, BRING MY SPYGLASS!"

Smee heard his Captain and ran toward him immediately. He stumbled in the sand as he reached him but managed to stay standing, pulled James' spyglass from his trousers, and handed it to him. "What is it, Capt'n?" he asked fearfully.

"The men have been gone an awfully long time. I need to check on them." Bringing the spyglass to his eye, he was not surprised to see the three of them arguing with each other. "I believe they are plotting to steal the ship, but they're even more idiots than I give them credit for if they try it."

"That's right!" Smee agreed heartedly, swinging a fist through the air. "If they try to steal _your_ ship, they're asking for it, Capt'n!"

"They won't be able to handle her by themselves." He grew silent, trying to read the lips of his crew. All of a sudden, his eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at giant tentacles coming out of nowhere, wrapping around the ship, and squeezing it as though it was a ripe tomato. "I'll be damned! I thought they only existed in books!" He gave the spyglass to Smee withoutt a warning.

Smee looked questioningly at James but took the spyglass. His heart nearly stopped as he looked through it to find long, slimy, green tentacles crushing the ship. He froze as he watched the creature rear its ugly head out of the ocean. He trembled as the being tipped the remainants of the ship and shook it, sending the men straight into its waiting mouth. At that, Smee screamed, dropped the spyglass, and leapt into James' arms.

Still holding on to Samuel, James reached down and picked up the spyglass. "What did you see, Samuel?" he asked as he looked at the now-empty space on the ocean. There was nothing there but floating debris.

"It -- It -- It ate them! It just shook them out of the ship and ate them, James!"

"Well . . . They're gone now, ship and all. We had best go look for Captain Jack and tell him what's going on. He's not going to believe this, either."

Smee nodded but did not attempt to move from James' arms. James headed off, carrying Samuel and looking for Jack.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle had been sitting on the shore, discussing how much crap had hit the fan since Aphrodite had visited and left. If Aphrodite had remained a little while longer, they would not be in the shape that they were now. Xena hoped that after Aphrodite learned about their situation, She would take a hand in it and help bring about their rescue. She looked at Gabrielle and then out toward the ocean when she heard the screams. Whoever was out there was doomed, because there was no way to reach there from the shore. They were a long ways out, and not even her keen eyes could tell what was happening.

Gabrielle's gaze followed Xena's, but she could not tell what was happening. All she knew was that the screams were suddenly silenced and the ocean left withoutt a ship again. She made a face. "I'm not sure I even want to know."

"Neither do I," Xena replied, "but from their screams, it was horrible." She glanced up toward movement that was coming toward them and, for a moment, she could not tell what it was. It turned out to be James and Samuel heading their way.

James saw a woman he did not know but recognized as a warrioress due to her clothing. "Have you seen Captain Jack?" he called out to her.

"Not in a while. Is there something I can help you with?" She looked at the tall, thin man who carried the short, fat man and recognized their relationship. It seemed on this trip, she was finding more and more people with open minds.

"I'm looking for the Captain because of what happened to my ship."

"I'm not Captain Jack," Xena told him. "I'm Captain Xena or, at least I was until my ship died. What did happen out there?"

"I'm not really sure, but I believe it was some kind of a monster octopus. It not only destroyed my ship, but it ate the men who were on there. If I had not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it. I was on my way, hoping to find Captain Jack and let him know what was going on."

"I've seen stranger things," Xena noted, "in my travels, but I've never seen a giant octopus. Could it have been something else?"

"Hardly likely, ma'am. It had huge rubbery-looking tentacles that wrapped completely around my ship and crushed it. The only consolation we have is that it can't come on shore."

"Did you see its face?" Gabrielle piped up.

"I did," Smee almost whispered from the safety of James' arms. "It was mighty ugly!"

"But did it look like an octopus?"

Smee nodded in answer to the blonde.

"The last time I saw Jack, he went up the hill to check our surroundings. He hasn't come back down. Perhaps we should go up to him?"

"That sounds like a good ideal, Captain Xena. By the way, my name is Captain James Hook, and this is Samuel Smee."

Gabrielle's green eyes widened as she stared at the two in disbelief. "Captain Hook?" she whispered. "Aren't you supposed to be in Neverland?"

"Yes, ma'am, but we escaped from that horrible nightmare last night during a storm. We are free at last even if we don't have a ship. How did you know of me?"

"A . . . childhood tale." Gabrielle continued to gaze suspiciously up at him. "But what do you mean 'escape'? Didn't you _want_ to be there, to kill Peter Pan?"

"I hate the silly boi, but no, I didn't want to kill him. It was all an act as a punishment. I've been there for an eternity but never of my own choosing."

Gabrielle glanced sideways at Xena, wondering what she was thinking. Had she even ever heard the tale?

"What was the punishment for?" Xena asked.

Hook did not know how much he could trust the other Captain, but he saw no reason for hiding what his crime was. "I was part of a group that tried to take over the world. We were caught, punished, and scattered to the four ends of the earth and beyond. I was sent to Neverland. Never figured out exactly why I was supposed to kill Peter Pan. Something to do with the forces of Good and Evil. And if given the ample opportunity, I would probably have killed the boi. There is no denying that. He is a hateful little brat, most annoying. He cut my hand off and fed it to a crocodile, would you believe! And ever since then, the infernal thing has followed me everywhere, wanting to eat the rest of me! I never did a thing to that brat until he started picking on me for being a Pirate. In fact, my boi, Connor, was rescued from Peter Pan."

Gabrielle looked at Hook in disbelief. "Who would need rescuing from being a Lost Boy?"

"Connor did not fit in with the others and was mistreated by the others. Pan left him out to die in the middle of Winter one year, all because he didn't want to fight us! Smee and I found him and took him home and taught him to be a Pirate. He hates Pan with a passion."

Gabrielle slowly shook her head in amazement. If what Hook was telling them was indeed true, then the tale was completely wrong. Of course, she reasoned, that certainly wouldn't be anything new. Countless bards tended to stretch the truth a bit to make their heroes shine in the best light possible.

"All I can tell you, ma'am, is that yes, I tried to take over the world and I don't regret it. I just regret failing and that I never wanted to have to fight against Pan, but since the minute that Smee and I were delivered there to Neverland, Pan has been a constant thorn in my side and, of course, he's the hero! Always the little hero even though he makes everybody's lives miserable! Still, I bare the lad no malice as long as I never have to look at him again."

Xena took charge and began to lead the others up the hill. Gabrielle paused long enough to look worriedly at the group of survivors that she had intended to tend to but smiled when she found Joxer amongst a group who was doing just what she should have been doing.

* * *

Delvira had been watching James in concern as he had been talking rather excitedly with Xena and Gabrielle and she had been walking with Elvira toward Wolf. She had began to wonder if trouble was arising between the four when she saw Xena stand and begin to lead the way toward the hill that led to Gods only knew where. She glanced back to the Jolly Roger and was surprised to find it vanished without a trace as far as her eyes could tell. She started to speak, but Elvira spoke before she could.

"Wolf!" Elvira called as they closed in on the object of her thoughts.

It was then that Delvira felt her sister stumble. "Elvira!" She caught her quickly.

Wolf ran toward the two. He had no ideal what was wrong with Elvira, but upon reaching her, he scooped her up into his arms. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked her worriedly.

"Nothing," Elvira attempted to assure Wolf, her hand gently touching his cheek. "I just lost my footing. It's not easy walking in high heels in this sand."

Delvira shook her head. "Don't start lying to him now," she told her twin. Looking at Wolf, she explained, "She needs to eat. I'll be back in a bit with some blood."

"Okay. I'll watch her for now and forever. We'll wait for you over here in the shade." He carried her tenderly and sat her down, sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms. She was cold and trembling, and he wished he had a coat to put around her. "Don't ever lie to me, Elvira. I know what you are, just like you know what I am. We don't need any secrets between us. I would have went and gotten you some blood if you'd only let me know. I'm not ashamed of you for needing it. After all, you are a Vampire and a very beautiful one, I might add."

Elvira smiled at his words. Despite the cravings that were taking their toll on her, she was about to respond to him with a flirtatious remark when she stopped herself. If she truly wanted to know if she loved Wolf, she needed to know if there could be something to their relationship besides just great looks and even better sex. She needed to know, among other things, if she could trust him. "I . . . " she looked down for a moment. "You may not be ashamed of me, Wolf, but I am. Yes, I'm a Vampiress, but so what? I drink blood, but that's about all."

"What else is there to it?" he asked. "Your body requires blood. I'm not sure how often, but if you tell me, I'd be more than happy to fetch it for you."

She sighed. It was going to be harder to explain herself than she'd thought, but she knew she shouldn't be surprised. After all, she'd never came clean with any one else. "I should be able to get my own blood and to . . . to channel the Vampire. I know Delvira fed herself. She probably just snatched one of the dead and sucked them up, but I just . . . I can't be like her. I don't have that kind of . . . of power . . . of talent . . . "

"The fact remains, darling, that your sister and I are both more than willing to get your blood. Why should you dirty your hands getting it yourself?"

"Because she does," Elvira answered as though the answer were obvious. "Most any -- "

"You don't have to do everything the way your sister does it. You're not your sister. You're you. She doesn't expect you to get it, and even though you're triplets, she probably likes taking care of that little detail for you. It's one of your few weaknesses and maybe she's not as all powerful as you think she is. Just because she's strong in an area you're weak doesn't mean that she's strong in every area. You probably have done many things that she wishes she could do. Have you ever actually talked to her about it? Maybe she could teach you if you're so set on doing it?"

"She offers all the time," Elvira told him, "not only with the regular Vamp stuff but the Sorceress too."

"Then why don't you take advantage of it? It'd probably make you two be even closer, and it'd take her mind off of the King."

"Wolf," Elvira sighed, "I don't want to be just like her. I don't want to follow in her footsteps. I want to be my own woman, but I . . . I want to be as good as she is. I mean, really. Look at her. She's got it all together, and me? Hell, if it weren't for you and the others, I wouldn't even be alive."

"You were raised two different ways, Elvira. You can complement each other. You can teach her the things that she wishes she knew, and she can teach you the things that you want to know. Good bonding time for the both of you."

She shook her head but fell silent as she saw Delvira beginning to return. He just didn't get it. No one did. While she loved Delvira, she wanted to be like her by being able to pull her own life together and not always trying or appearing to be following in her sister's footsteps.

Wolf did not know what to say, but he gave Elvira an extra-reassuring hug. "I see your sister returning," he said.

Elvira nodded but did not try to speak again. When Delvira reached them and bent to give Elvira the pot of blood, Elvira accepted it, thanking her as though nothing had happened and quickly swallowing the blood.

* * *

Familiar voices talking around her brought her slowly to, but even when she was conscious again, her eyes remained shut, tears hiding just behind their closed lids. Gods, she had done it again . . . She had known she should have left them when she'd had the chance, but she had failed. Would her stupidity never fail to get good people killed? She pressed her lips more tightly together, silencing a sob, and tried to concentrate on the words around her.

* * *

Lorne was sitting, holding Crys, when a young, blue boy materialized in front of him. Jack grinned at the green Demon. "I take it you're Lorne?"

"You must be Jack," Lorne greeted him. "Crys' cousin? Good to see you. Don't know exactly what happened during that hurricane, but it seemed all Hell broke loose. We're lucky to be alive." He stroked Crys' wrist where he held her gently but firmly. She might be out, but even if she was, he wanted to make sure she wasn't going anywhere and he knew she could wake up in an instant and he'd lose her completely.

Jack grinned as he floated, bobbing up and down in the air in front of Lorne. "I've been looking forward to meeting you ever since she told me about you." He then solemned, all traces of boyhood mischievousness and joy vanishing in an instant. "I'm just sorry it happened like this, and that wasn't a hurricane. It was a blizzard."

"That explains the snow. I've never seen any before. You don't have to tell me what caused it. I know. Do you have any clue as to how to get rid of it?" he inquired.

"I wish," Jack breathed in a sigh, "but if I did, I would've done that a long time ago."

"What about any chance of the blue crystals?"

Jack shook his head. "When I found them, there was only two. They're the ones we wear," he explained, fingering the necklace he never took off. "That's why her babies don't have any."

"Where did you find them? What kind of protection spells are on the babies so that it can't find them? Doesn't he just have to lock on to a signature to be able to locate some one?"

Jack looked forlornly at the sleeping wolf, dragon, and lioness. "He could read their signatures if he tried to. He just hasn't yet as far as we know, and she won't give them up because she doesn't trust them with any one."

"That explains what she was telling us earlier. By us, I mean Angel and me. She said she could leave her babies with us. She's still trying to give us the slip. I don't know what to do to convince her that she'll be safe with us, and I don't want to lose her, Jack." He stared intently at the boy. "But I feel I am fighting a losing battle. She doesn't want to be with us. She carries the weight of the world upon her own slim, slender shoulders, and she won't let any one help. What can I do, Jack, to make her want to stay with me?"

"Lorne," Jack said, looking at the man as though he'd grown a third horn, "you must be blind to think she doesn't want to stay. If she _didn't_, she wouldn't be here now. No amount of strength or anything else can hold her down, not really. It takes her own heart refusing to listen to her mind. You know, I've had Blue fly around the world to come get me all because she's at the end of it all yet again and turning herself to _ice_. If she didn't want to stay," he repeated, "there's nothing that would make her."

"Then you think she wants to be with me? If that's the case, she's the first. In fact, she's the only woman that's ever been close to me and not freaked out."

"There's not a creature in this world that could freak my cousin. She's seen as much as I have. Heck, even just growing up, she was introduced to practically every type of being you can imagine. She doesn't judge by looks, and she wouldn't care if you had yellow stripes and purple polka dots running through your green skin."

"Any words of advice?"

"Crys is stubborn," Jack admitted, his eyes turning to his cousin, "but she means well. She's only trying to make herself leave in order to protect you and the others, to keep him from killing you all. I know what she's going through. I experienced his . . . _plan_ far before she ever did. That's why I was able to be with her then. What she needs more than anything is some one who'll just listen to her and try to help her by comforting her but understanding where she's coming from. I know it's hard, Lorne," he continued, his gaze turning back to the lovelorn Demon, "but until she breaks down and lets it out -- I mean, _really_ lets it out -- you're not going to get anywhere with her. I know she's been crying, and she hates herself for the tears. But those tears have been held up for over two hundred years."

"Isn't there any one in your world who could stop it?"

"There's one, but he doesn't believe."

"Who is that one?" Lorne asked. "Couldn't you . . . tell him the whole story, make him believe?"

"Crys tried that. Before _he_ attacked her that first time, she was the apple of everybody's eye there. She was to be the next Frost to take my position, and they all loved her. But when she finally got back home and started trying to make them believe . . . They wouldn't listen. They thought she was just making it up, or at least, that's what they convinced themselves of because they didn't want to think that he was evil, that one of their own could be so wicked and heartless. Even Big Red wouldn't listen, and if he won't listen, no one will."

"Big Red? He's the one who can stop him? There's got to be a way to get proof to him that he could see for himself. Have you tried anything?"

"It's nearly impossible to get hardcore evidence on him, but Big Red watches the entire world. He could have seen him by now if he was willing to. I don't know why, but he's running from the truth."

"Who is Big Red?"

Jack's icy eyes met Lorne's red ones. "Santa Claus."

"If he's all powerful as you seem to think he is, why is he not seeing it for what it is?"

"Because he doesn't want to," Jack replied. "There's a thing about humans, about any creature really," he amended himself. "If they don't want to see something, they have this uncanny ability for putting blinders on. I've seen it before many times. Just last week, I saw a guy's head get chopped off by a Troll, and the people in the next wagon didn't even slow enough to take notice."

"I know what you mean. I just . . . want to find a way to help. If we could somehow prove it to him, we could eliminate it."

"Maybe," Jack admitted. "Hopefully. But we can't be certain. He could destroy Christmas instead."

"Surely Big Red would never allow that?"

"He's Santa Claus, Lorne," Jack spoke sadly, "not Zeus. Even he can be killed."

"What happens if he dies? Doesn't some one else take over?"

"He's the one and only St. Nick. If he goes, Christmas goes with him."

"You mean there's no one to succeed him? He doesn't have any children?"

"His children are the world's and the peoples of the North Pole, but he has no . . . " Jack paused, searching for the right phrase, and then resumed, "Technical flesh and blood."

"So he's supposed to live forever?" Lorne asked. "Surely no one can do that, not even Big Red?"

Jack gazed at him. "You'd be surprised."

"You never did tell me where you found the blue crystals."

"The highest mountain," Jack told him. "Not Mt. Everest. Mortals only think that's the highest peak. The highest is actually in the North Pole, about ten thousand feet higher than Everest."

"You looked all over for more and couldn't find any more? I'd like to have a chance to look there myself."

Jack nodded. "I've returned since many times, but I've never found another one. You _could_ go to the North Pole."

"Me? I'd freeze to death up there!"

Jack shook his head. "There are ways to survive. Crys alone could keep you from doing that."

Lorne believed Jack. He figured that Crys could do about anything she set her mind to do, including deal with snow and cold and protect others from it.

"Besides," Jack added, "there's always Happy Valley that you could stay in."

"Happy Valley? What is that?"

Jack grinned. "Sort of . . . Easterland."

"Easter! You mean with the chocolate bunnies and the eggs? Don't tell me there's a real Easter bunny!"

Jack grinned, winked, and gave a little chuckle. "I've a bigger surprise for you too."

"What's that?"

Jack waved a hand toward Crys even as he began to disappear. "She's awake." His body vanished then, leaving only his smile in his wake for a second longer.

"Open your eyes, beautiful, and welcome to a whole new world."

* * *

Joxer was pulling his hair out! He just could not believe how things had fallen apart in a matter of seconds! One minute Paige had started crying. Then Piper had tried to comfort her and now was desperately fighting against the tears in her eyes. Carl had gone to try to comfort the two, but he'd only ended up breaking down with his arms around Paige's back. Prue had returned with Phoebe, and he had tried to get a word in edge-wise with Phoebe, but upon seeing their sisters breaking down, they broke down! It was a river of tears, and he was drowning!

Desperately he thought of trying to find some one to handle the problem. He looked for Xena and Gabrielle but did not see them. He knew better than to look for a man. This was definitely not a man situation. Who could he get? Their aunt? He ran calling, "HELP! 'RO, HELP! I'M DROWNING IN A SEA OF TEARS!" It was then that tears began streaming down his own face. He prayed she'd answer soon.

* * *

Ororo was finishing filling a second round of pots that Wesley and Winifred were waiting upon when they heard Joxer screaming for her. She turned and was just in time to reach out and stop the man from running right past her. "Joxer," she asked in deep concern, "whatever is the matter?" She could not help wrapping her arms around the poor lad in a gentle, reassuring hug.

Stunned by the gentleness of her hug, it took Joxer a moment to tell his sad tale. "The Halliwells -- are crying a river of tears! We're all going to drown!" The suddenness of her hug had also caused him to stop crying. "What can we do!" his trembling voice asked.

Ororo was not surprised to learn that her girls had broken down; she was only surprised by their timing. Reassuringly patting Joxer's back, she dismissed the clouds with a single thought and spoke first to Wesley and Fred. "Continue caring for the others. If you need more water, come and get me after a bit." Her attention then turned back to Joxer. "Joxer, I know you're upset that they're crying, but, in a way, it's good that they're finally letting their tears out. You know what happened in Port Royal. They lost their mother and grandmother," she gently reminded him, "and nearly every true friend they'd ever known. What I need you to do is to dry your tears, go find Cole and send him to me, and then get Katrina -- " She paused a moment. "That is the black catwoman with red hair, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's Katrina Lewis," he said, hastily trying to dry his eyes. "But I don't know where Cole is. I haven't seen him in a while."

Ororo thought. "I'm sure he's not too far, but see Katrina first. Being a cat, her nose should aid you in finding him, but while you're with her, get her to fix something for Brendan. Knowing that poor boy, when he wakes, his first thought will be for Prue, and I don't think she needs to see him naked right now."

Joxer looked at 'Ro strangely. "I thought he had a kilt? What happened to it?"

"He wolfed."

"Oh." Joxer nodded knowingly. "I've seen that happen. He's ruined some mighty fine clothes. I'll get Katrina." He raced off in search of the catwoman.

Ororo turned her attention to searching for the girls as Joxer ran off. She found them almost instantly and was not surprised to find Carl draped in the middle of them, his arms around Paige's back and Phoebe's unknowingly around both Paige and Carl. Shaking her head sadly, she hurried to join them. When she reached them, she did not speak but wrapped her arms as far around the five as she could get. She wished she could stop their pain and sadness but knew that it was best for them to let their tears run.

* * *

Cole had been walking along the beach, wondering how he could present himself to Piper in the daylight. He had no problem at night being her champion and companion. In fact, he loved it, but in the daytime, he feared that she would not want him near. Something on the wind made him turn toward where he had last seen Piper talking to Paige, and he was surprised to find the group huddled. What had happened? He must go forward and find out even if Piper didn't want to see him!

He shimmered to her side and listened to their words and tears. He knew they were grieving for their lost family, but he didn't know how to help. He was surprised that Piper, amongst them all, was quiet. He gazed lovingly at Piper, willing her to look at him. She was still clinging to her sisters.

"Piper," Ororo spoke gently, touching a reassuring hand to her back, "it's okay. You can let them go now. I have them." Her words went unnoticed by the others, but Piper looked up with tears in her eyes. It was then that she saw not only her Aunt Ororo but Cole, as well.

Cole stretched his hand out toward her, hoping she would take it. He knew she would not break down in front of the others. He would take her somewhere so that she, too, could cry.

Piper reached a trembling hand up for Cole's. Her fingers grasped at his even as her mind wondered why he did not run from her weakness.

His hand closed around hers, and he shimmered them to a place on the beach where he had been only moments before. He pulled her close to his side. "I can't help much, Piper. I know your grief is very deep. All I can tell you is that I'll be here for you and offer you a shoulder to cry on. There is nothing weak about tears." He smiled down at her.

Piper did not answer him with words, but within the next few heartbeats, his shirt began to be soaked by her tears as she finally let them run freely.

His hand slipped up and down her back, rubbing her reassuringly. He wished there was more that he could do, but he knew that what she needed now was a chance to vent her tears and know that she had some one that she could lean on. He kissed the top of her head gently and held her tenderly as she clung to him.

* * *

Breezes wafted over his body, and the slapping of the waves against the shore played a melody in his ears. It was the scents that met his nose that woke him, however -- the smells of the ocean, the shore underneath him, unfamiliar surroundings, his few friends, but most of all, Prue and the salty scents of tears heralding from the same direction. He woke with a start. "Prue?" Getting instantly to his feet, Brendan forgot all else in his concern for Prue. His narrowed eyes scanned the shoreline until coming to rest on the spot where Prue lay in a trembling huddle on the sand with Phoebe and Paige. He could tell from the scents that intermingled with their natural aromas and the way their shoulders shook and bodies trembled that they were crying. Ororo and Carl clung to the girls, but he dismissed all but Prue in his concern for her.

"Prue," he whispered her name with concerned tears touching his own eyes. He then broke out into a run, heading straight for her and never pausing long enough to give the wolf or the funny breezes flitting throughout his groin area a thought. In that moment, all he cared about was erasing her tears and the pain that engulfed her.

* * *

Joxer had barely managed to reach Katrina when Brendan started running. "Hurry!" he pleaded. "Clothes! Brendan!"

She nodded in understanding, spoke a few words, and a pair of sultan pants appeared on Brendan even as he ran. They molded to his muscles but did not feel tight on him.

Celina could not help a giggle even as she lifted her hands from the kids' eyes. Poor Brendan had not even noticed that he was naked -- nor that new clothes had suddenly appeared on him!

Katrina shook her head. "I can't seem to get that darned spell right! The last time it was kilts! This time, it's silk pants! And, believe me, that's the last thing a Werewolf needs -- is silk pants! It's very frustrating, but at least, he's clothed!"

"Thank you," Joxer said, and he turned to run back to Phoebe."

"You're welcome," Katrina called after him.

Julian looked up at Celina and Katrina. "What's a W-We-Werewolf?" he managed to get the word out.

"It's just a nickname," Celina quickly assured the boy.

"Nothing to worry about," Katrina said. "You know Wolf, and you know Brendan. You know that neither of them would ever hurt you. They are both Werewolf." She would not lie to the boy. He needed to know in order to protect himself and his sister.

Confusion shone in the children's eyes, but Julian was the one to voice the question both were thinking. "They have the same nickname?"

"Yes." Katrina decided to let it go at that. They were too young to know the truth of everything.

* * *

Brendan was running so fast that he had to dig his feet into the sand to stop himself. He managed to stop but nearly fell across Prue. Instead, after teetering a moment more and then fully regaining his balance, he called out to Prue. "Prue?"

Tears ran down her face, and her mind was clouded with sadness, but she still heard Brendan. She wondered why he had actually come to her instead of running away again. "Brendan?" She looked up at him.

Never taking his eyes from hers, Brendan knelt before Prue. He reached out and gently wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"It's not okay, Brendan! I'll never see them again, and yet I feel them as though they were here still! I feel somehow I failed them!"

Brendan continued to gently stroke her hair as he spoke in a quiet, reassuring voice to her. "You'll always feel them, Prue. That's because they'll never completely leave you. They loved you and you them. That's why they'll always be with you in heart and spirit."

"And you didn't fail them. From what I have heard, your mother -- Gods bless her soul -- " he spoke, choosing his words with extreme care, "chose to walk into that ocean. She chose her death, but had she felt that there was a way to keep you and your sisters from it, I'm sure she would have taken that way. She didn't want you to die, but she felt that you didn't really have a choice. A death at prejudiced hands would have been far worse than a death of your own choosing."

She nodded even as she clung to Brendan. His scent filled her nostrils and helped to ease the pain in her heart. She knew they had a long way to go, but she knew he was her destiny. She gave a silent prayer of thanks for this man and marveled yet again that he had come to her instead of running away.

As Prue fell silent, so did Brendan. He continued to hold her, rocking her gently and stroking her hair even while trying to fight the feelings that she arose in him. Even then, despite his concern for her, the silk of her hair against his roughened skin, her delicious aroma surrounding his nostrils, and even the feel of her small, tender body within his arms threatened to bring feelings to the fore that he knew were best ignored. Yet, even as he fought them, he refused to leave Prue in her time of need.

* * *

Joxer knelt beside Phoebe and pulled her into his arms. It had been kind of hard to wrest her away from the rest of her family as they were clinging to her tightly, but he was her man and he wanted to hold her and comfort her. His hand ran down her back gently stroking her, and he pulled her close to him, rocking her. "It's okay, baby. Joxxy's here. I love you, and I'll take care of you."

Phoebe, too lost in her grief and her sisters' pain, did not answer Joxer. She knew he was there, and his reassuring arms around her lifted some of the pain. Yet she could not stop crying or grieving and continued to cling to him and cry.

Ororo looked up from over Paige and Carl to smile sadly at Joxer. She did not speak but nodded to him to let him know her approval. She was thankful to see how much the girls' men truly cared for them.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Though Lorne told her to open her eyes, Crystal remained silent for a while longer before finally admitting, "I . . . I'm not ready to . . . to face it again . . . "

"First of all," Lorne said, "for all the havoc that happened last night, none of us were killed. We only lost one, and that was due to her stupidity at ringing the bell. Open your eyes, sweetheart. We're all safe and sound except for the Halliwells who seem to be having a tear party. It is good for them to get that off of their chests."

Crystal was still hesitant to speak. "She . . . She was the only one? Are . . . Are you sure?"

"Yes, darling, I'm sure." He reached out and pulled her to him. "Open your eyes and look around. We're all grouped up in separate little groups. A few are wandering around, namely Jack, Wolverine, and Angel. Your Jack has left for parts unknown. Jareth has gone somewhere. Being the King of Goblins, he probably had an emergency." He stroked her back and then her hair. "Open your eyes, little darling."

She did as he requested at last but then peered around at each. She had to squint, but as she remembered her childhood training, she was able to see who was and was not on the beach. "Where's Faith?" she asked. "And . . . And Salem? And are you sure all the animals are accounted for?"

A sudden sharp click of teeth behind them made Lorne turn to look. "Here's one of them now, Crys," he assured her.

"How are you today, miss?" He clicked his teeth again.

Crystal looked behind them and was surprised to find Donkey's big, brown eyes staring into hers. "Hey, Donkey," she spoke softly, reaching out with her free hand and touching his cheek. "I still need to talk to that boy about getting you a better name."

"He's a little upset right now. He went one way; Jack went the other. I haven't been to see what the problem is yet. I'll tell him you want to see him. By the way, Faith ran off with Lex, Clark, Salem, and Dawson in tow. They're safe. Miss Kit's safe. So are all the other strays that are aboard. But I'm not sure about Sir Didymus. I can't find him anywhere or that scaredy cat Ambrosias. Nor can I find Worm or that stupid dog that calls rocks. I don't know what happened to them, but they went with Jareth."

Crystal's panic had been rising as Donkey had told her of the ones he could not find, and her voice nearly came out as a squeak. "Are . . . " She cleared her throat and tried again to speak normally. "Are you sure that they went with him, and . . . and . . . and that he's not . . . ?"

"I heard his wife fussing about his disappearance. She then proceeded to count those ugly orange and green things. She seemed to calm down when she got to the end of the count, but she was still mad. Seemed she wanted to go with him but they wouldn't let her. I don't know who they are. She said they made him disappear quite often."

Crystal looked away, her sad eyes turning to her sleeping familiars. "I hope that's all it is," she whispered.

"Jareth's not a Demon," Lorne reminded her, "but he is the Goblin King and Kings are always being snatched away for their duties."

"Yes," Crystal admitted, "but had he . . . Had he killed them, there would probably not be a trace left. You'll find none of the girl now."

"Everybody's here," Donkey informed her. "Some are still sleeping. A few are running around naked even though Katrina's put clothes on them. Can't seem to get it right. Before it was kilts; now it's some kind of a weird pair of pants made out of silk. On Brendan, of all people! The Halliwells are grieving for the loss of their family, but it looks like it's a good time for all concerned 'cause they're getting some loving in. Could be a free for all. It's a shame I don't have anybody or I could join the fun!"

"_Donkey!_" Crystal scolded, her eyes flashing back to him. "They're grieving for those whose deaths they probably think are their faults! There's nothing fun about that!"

"But there's _kissing_ and _hugging_!" he stressed both those words.

Crys nodded, trying to take her mind off of her own problems long enough to make Donkey understand the gravity of the Halliwells' situation. "Those are being done in hopes of reassuring them, of getting their minds off of the pain in their hearts and souls . . . "

"I'm gonna go get Will! He's gonna get into trouble! He sees all that hugging and kissing, he's going to want some with Jack and he and Jack are fussing! I'm gonna go get Will! I'm gonna go get Will!" He walked off, chanting to himself, "I'm gonna go get Will! I'm gonna go get Will!" When he finally reached him, Will had his back to him and was staring up the hill in the direction Jack had supposedly gone. He snuck closer and clicked his teeth right behind Will.

Will jumped and spun around, his hand reaching for a sword that was not there. "_Donkey_!"

"Yeah! In the flesh! Uh-huh! It's me! I'm a Pirate! I'm bad!" Donkey bounced in time to his words.

Will looked at Donkey as though he had taken leave of what few senses the animal possessed. "Donkey," he asked suspiciously, "what have you gotten into?"

"Nothing! But the Frost lady wants to see you!"

"The Frost lady?"

"Yeah. Lorne's woman."

"Oh." Will raked his brain for a name. "Crystal, I believe?"

"Yup! Frost." He made a woofing sound as he let his breath out. "I'm big! I'm bad! I'm bold! I'm a Pirate! Come on, Will; let's go see the Frost lady!" He didn't know what Will and Jack had fussed about, but he hoped it would patch up quickly.

Will glanced back up at the hill even while asking, "Do you know what she wants?"

"You!" Donkey told him and started prancing back toward where he had left Miss Frost and Lorne. "Well, you coming?" He looked back over his shoulder at Will.

Will glanced at the hill one last time, sighed, and shook his head. He had no more started to step after Donkey than a blue boy materialized in the air in front of him. Will was so startled that he yelped in surprise, stumbled backwards, and fell down onto his rear. "Where the Hell did you come from!"

"The North Pole," Jack answered with a grin that disappeared as swiftly as he had appeared. "But I don't think it's a good idea for you to see Crys right now."

"She said she wanted to see Will," Donkey told the blue boy, "so I'm taking Will to see Crys!"

Jack took one eye off of Will to look at the talking Donkey. "Wanting to see him and _needing_ to see him are two different things," he attempted to explain.

"Huh?" Donkey asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah," Will piped up. "What _do_ you mean?"

Jack lowered himself so that he hovered in the air next to the two. "Look over there for a moment. Watch her just a second, and look at her face. Does that look like the face of one who needs to deal with . . . with a matter that can wait?"

"She looks like she's upset about something," Donkey admitted. "Maybe because I haven't got Will back over there yet?"

Jack shook his head slowly. He paused and cocked his head to one side as he looked long first at Will and then at Donkey. "You're no good," he informed Will. "He won't get anything out of her if you're there. No offense, but she doesn't know you well enough to trust you."

Will nodded slowly. "But what's the problem?" he asked.

"Not you," Jack informed him. "She'll let you know when she's ready. But _you_," he continued, his eyes turning back to Donkey, "the girl's got a soft spot for animals."

"So what did I do wrong?" Donkey asked in a high-pitched voice.

Jack shook his head. "Nothing, _but_ you might be able to help Lorne." He floated far enough away that Will would not be able to hear them, then called to Donkey. "Come here, and I'll tell you what's going on."

Donkey followed him. "My boy can hear too! He knows how to keep secrets. Maybe he can help."

"Your boy," Jack told him, "means well, but he can't handle the Supernatural. Something tells me you can. At least, to a degree."

"The Superwho?"

"Did you see that thing that caused the storm last night?"

"Oh, yeah! Unfortunately . . . That was a really bad Demon. I think he was trying to wipe us out."

Jack paused, taking another long look at Donkey. Though Donkey did not know him, he knew him. He knew countless beings who would never know him, and he knew their stories. He also knew which ones could be trusted and which ones could not. "Donkey, Crys is very upset right now. That's exactly why she doesn't need to have to deal with Will at the moment. That Demon?" He looked directly into Donkey's eyes. "He's our uncle."

"Big, bad, and very, very nasty! I know he's Crys' uncle, so you and Crys are cousins? And I know he wants Crys. Donkeys got big ears. We hear everything! Just don't know what to do about the situation."

Jack let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Crystal needed all the help she could get right then, but he wasn't comfortable spilling her beans for her. "Well, if you know that," he told him, "you should know how scared she is right now. And how much she blames herself for everything that happened last night."

"But she's not to blame!" Donkey said. "Will won't hold her to blame! Jack won't hold her to blame! So she needs to stop holding herself for blame."

"But she does. The way she sees it the only reason why he went after you all was because of her so that's the only reason that girl's dead and the only reason why everybody's in the shape that they are now."

"That don't make an awful lot of sense," Donkey said. "Simply because he destroyed Port Royal and Crys wasn't nowhere near there. I think he's just out to kill anything good or bad that gets in his path. He wants to absorb their powers." He glared into Jack's eyes. "And don't stand there and tell me that he's only after her! I wasn't born yesterday! Like I said, donkeys got big ears!"

"He's not only after Crys," Jack admitted. "He'll kill anything that will further his means, but the reason he destroyed Port Royal and did what he did to you all _is_ because he was trying to get to Crys. Crys has a very big heart, Donkey, as big as yours at least. She takes every life extremely seriously, and she holds herself to blame for each one that he kills to make her hurt."

"Well, I don't know how to help her, but I'll do anything you want me to do," Donkey told him.

"Well, for starters, right now, she really doesn't need to deal with Will. Oh, she'd love an excuse to put this off, but she needs to let it run its . . . its course. Lorne's going to try to get somewhere with her, but he might could use your help. She doesn't always listen to two-leggers all that well."

"Well, I'm not gonna interfere while she's talking to Lorne, but I'll talk to her later while she's by herself! I'll sneak up on her, and I'll . . . " He clicked his teeth. "Let her know ol' Donkey's got big ears and a big heart and wants to be her best buddy although she's probably gonna laugh in my face . . . "

Jack shook his head. "Crys isn't like that. Port Royal was full of bad people, Donkey, but do you know what grieved her the most from that island being destroyed?"

"No. What?"

"The animals. Humans aren't always good, but to her, animals always are."

"There's bad animals too!" Donkey protested. "I've met my fair share of them. Well, I'll do what I can. Right now I better get Will's mind off of her and on to other things. Maybe we should go look for Jack? Nah. Better find somewhere to sleep the night. Nah." He walked off from Jack, talking and answering his own questions.

Jack watched him go with a grin, then disappeared again.

* * *

Crystal had remained silent while watching Jack's encounter with Donkey and Will. She was not surprised that her cousin intervened and knew he only wanted the best for her, as did Lorne. Her mind turned back to the remarkable man who held her so close as he was so scared of losing her. In a way, she knew she could not blame him, but she also knew that it would be foolish for her to stay and suicide for him to keep her. She glanced to her children and saw that Blue, Elvira, and Cindy slept peacefully and were indeed unhurt even as her mind turned back to the conversation she had awakened to. "I . . . I heard you talking to Jack," she commented, breaking the silence at last. "I . . . I guess I owe you a . . . an explanation . . . " How could he _still_ not think she wanted him?

Lorne gazed intently into her eyes. He wished he had the words to tell her what she meant to him. He didn't think that she knew how much she meant to him, but he had never been very eloquent with words. He didn't know what to stay to her now, but he did know how to listen. "Talk to me, Crys. I'll listen, but I'm not going to let you go."

His words surprised her, but she knew it was far past time for him to finally learn the entire story. Perhaps then he would finally see why he had to let her go for his own sake, not to mention for their friends' and family's, but she did not hold out much hope for that. "Lorne, I don't know how you can be so determined even in the light of what we all just went through. You keep stressing that only one died, but she was the latest on a long line that he's killed to get to me. He's not going to stop; nothing can make him stop. And besides, even if it was just one life, every life is precious. No life should be taken if . . . if at all avoidable. I didn't even know the girl, but she's dead because of me just like the rest of you will be if I don't leave."

"It's not that I _want_ to leave," she stressed yet again. "I _wish_ I could stay, but I long ago learned that what I want doesn't matter. It didn't matter that I wanted Blue's mother to live. It didn't matter that I wanted Mark to be safe. It didn't matter that I wanted the others to believe me so that I could awaken them to his truth before he hurts them. It didn't matter when I wanted to stay home, and it didn't matter when I found another place that I wanted to stay. It doesn't matter even now. This . . . This feeling between us, even as powerful as it is, even if we _are_ one another's soul mates, not even that can matter. I can't let it, because if I do, you're going to end up like all the others."

"And don't tell me that the Lewises can protect us. That storm last night should have proved to you otherwise, but even if it didn't, he's still going to show up again. He always does. I'm not just making this up, and it's not just because he scares me." She paused, struggling to find the right words to continue with and giving him a chance to say something if he wanted.

"It will do me no good to argue with you, Crys. You have your mind made up that you have to sacrifice yourself for the world, but I whole-heartedly disagree with you. There are others here who disagree with you, including your cousin. He knows of some one who can stop him. So do you, and you won't have to sacrifice yourself. I am willing to go with you to see Big Red, and if all of the rest are also willing . . . He has to listen to some of us, especially if he is as y'all say and knows everything. He knows our hearts and that we would not lie on such an important matter. True you tried to tell him and he would not have any of it, but it's been a long time since you've been home and I think it's worth trying to see and talk to him again. You don't know what's happened there since you've been gone. Big Red's not stupid. By now, You-Know-Who has probably made some screw-up errors somewhere. All I want from you is your word that you will not leave until you have given all of us a chance to hear your story, make their own decision of rather or not they want to go, and give us a chance to go and visit Big Red. If he is still being stubborn and not wanting to stop this thing, then I will stop fighting you. I will let you do as you wish." He grew silent, waiting to hear her next words.

She was not surprised that Jack had told Lorne of Big Red and the one chance in a million that Father Christmas might actually be able to stop Frostbite. The boy never had been able to keep the cat in the bag unless that cat was named Frostbite. What did surprise her, however, was his last words. "Lorne," she protested sadly, her eyes raising to his, "you still don't get it. If I had a choice, a _real_ choice that wouldn't get any one killed, I would love to be able to stay with you. Do you really think that I want to give what we have up? Do you really think that I wouldn't like to be able to have a real family again? And what about my children? Do you honestly think I want to just walk away on them? I do what I do, because I don't want any of you dieing, not because it's what I _want_ to do but because it's what I _have_ to do to keep you alive."

"Right now, you don't have to do it to keep us alive. We are protected. The islands are masked. Jareth and Delvira actually scored a hit on him. They hurt him, and he has gone off to lick his wounds. We can't get off this island, but due to the mask on it, he doesn't even know it's here. We may not have a long time, but we have time. If we go right away once we are rescued to Big Red, we should still have time to outwit You-Know-Who."

"How do you know we're masked?" she asked him, her eyes searching his. "And please don't tell me because it's a Lewis spell," she added. "You know the last one didn't work."

"They thought we were safe and removed the last one. They will not remove this one as the latter proved to be so disastrous."

"So are we masked now by one of their spells or by something else?"

"I know they have both enacted spells to mask the island."

"It did work before," Crystal had to admit, "when we were leaving Port Royal, but if I'm staying, they can not take them down again. Not while I'm here."

"I watched while they did the spells. They were very upset about the disastrous results of removing the last. They will not be in a hurry to take these off, but we can ask them to make sure."

She nodded, and her mind turned back to his proposed deal. "Lorne, if I even tell the others, rather they want to go or not, just telling them will endanger their lives."

"Then we will only tell those that we think will want to go -- Angel, Jack, Wolverine -- and let them choose the others. They are wise beyond their years. I admire all of them greatly. They will know what to do."

Crystal shook her head. "They may be wise," she told him, "but they're blinded in this case. Angel's as stubborn as you are when it comes to not letting me go, and Jack and Wolverine both feel they owe me for healing their beloveds."

"We might need help, Crys, on the journey. You tell me who you want to tell if not those three."

She paused, considering his words. She still wasn't sure if she should tell any of them, but she had already placed them in the greatest peril imaginable to her. She owed them all, and once Frostbite learned of their presences on the ships, he would stop at nothing to do them in. "He's going to want them all dead regardless now," she told him, "and in a case like this, where trying to help me will put you all at death's door practically knocking to be let in . . . Neither of us know who the wisest person would be. Too many would be blinded by their good hearts, and this is a decision that needs to be made with the brain and not the heart."

"So what do you suggest, Crys? Who do you want to ask? Because if you don't want to ask any one, I'm still going with you."

Her eyes left his and turned out toward the sea. "They all deserve to know why they were forced to go through that last night."

"The ones like Angel and Wolverine already know most of it. Jack wasn't in his right mind anyhow. He never is when it's storming. We can tell them tonight -- a small group -- Jack, Wolverine, and Angel. Maybe Delvira. She impresses me as being a very strong Sorceress who could very likely use her power, if she's willing, to help." He continued to think. "Xena, Gabrielle, maybe. I'll tell them that we need to talk. Maybe Doctor Doom would come in handy too." His voice trailed off.

"Lorne, they all deserve to know," Crystal repeated. "Every single one of them could -- "

"You want to tell all of them at one time?" he asked, breaking her off in disbelief.

"I told Angel once that if the rest knew of the danger I placed them in and were still okay with me being aboard the ship, I would stay, but if even one was not, I would leave. Almost all of them were here before I was, and they've already been put in mortal danger because of my foolishness."

"Okay. Well, tonight, I'll make the announcement that you need to tell them about the storm last night, but if you leave, I'm going with you."

"_Lorne!_"

"You what -- forbid me to go?"

Crystal knew what the next words out of his mouth would be before he ever got them out. "You'd go anyway. You'd just be sure I was far enough ahead that I wouldn't know until it was too late."

"You got it, sweetcheeks," he said, grinning at her. "Whether thou goest, I go."

"Lorne, these people are your family!"

"Yes, they're my family, but you're my soul mate rather you believe it or not and you're not going to get rid of me! I will follow you to the ends of the earth if need be!"

She looked at him. "If he kills you because of me, I'll let him have me."

"Well, I'll be dead then. I won't be able to stop you, but as long as I live, I want to be with you, and as long as I'm with you, I am going to stop you!"

Crystal's head dropped so that he could not see her face. She shook her head, but though tears were shining in her eyes, she could not help laughing. "You're impossible!"

"And you're beautiful, and I absolutely adore you!" He reached over and placed his lips on hers, kissing her with everything he had.

Finally realizing that it would do her no good to fight him, Crys did not try to struggle against him. Instead, her lips parted underneath his, welcoming him.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ye," the angry Irish man hissed yet again, "that the man can be trusted!"

"I'm not worried about your damn Wolverine!" the brunette snapped in response. "I'm more concerned with the bloody lot of them!"

"I've known Wolverine fer years," the Irish man told her again. "We need tae warn 'em. He would warn me if our roles were reversed. He wouldn't be hangin' wit' a bunch o' bad people! They can be trusted!"

"So you _think_!" the brunette returned. "But you're not the Captain of this ship, and I'm telling you to stand down! We're not going to poke our necks out for people we don't know, especially when there's so few of us left! I'm not going to just let you march off into death!"

"Aye, Captain!" the man spat out and stomped away. He was so angry that he did not see where he was going and bumped into a blue Demon. "Get out o' me way!" he said and was rewarded with a bamfing noise and the smell of brimstone jetting out into his face. He gagged, coughed, and started waving the smoke away, knowing that the man was gone.

"Serves you right!" the woman called to him. "Leave the priest alone!"

The Demon appeared right under the woman's nose. "Ve vould be safe, fraulein. You can phase through anything, and I can bamf out. Ve should go and check out the three who have gone to the house. Ve vill be more than a match for them."

The brunette paused as she considered the Priest's words. They had been watching the people for a while, and she had seen no reason to doubt the Irish man's word other than her fear that she would place them in even greater danger. "All right," she agreed, "but the first sign of trouble, and we're out of there." Her brown eyes turned to the other two men. "You two stay here and wait. And not a word out of you, Irish!"

He glared angrily at her but did not say anything.

The blue Demon took her hand and bamfed them to the house. They were just in time as they heard the front door being cautiously opened. They heard it bump against the wall and whispered voices begin talking. The smell was overpowering, but they were not surprised for they knew what had been going on in this house. They also knew that the small group now entering was innocent and did not know anything about the horrors that lay in wait for them. The Priest did not know when to make his appearance and waited for his Captain.

* * *

They had finally reached the house when Angel tensed. Some one had been following them. He whispered to Jack, "I am going to catch the scurvy dog who's following us."

Jack nodded and continued on to the house. The stench was overwhelming. He reached out and opened the door cautiously. The sight that met his stomach made him squeamish. Blood seemed to be oozing out of the very walls themselves. It was from that that the smells were coming. Whatever had died here had died a most horrible death, and its blood and guts were dribbled all over the walls. He did not enter but stood just outside the door with Wolverine.

Wolverine sniffed the air. "There's been people here, Jack. I think we're looking at what remains o' 'em. There's also been something here that I can't identify by smell. I haven't the foggiest clue as to what it is."

"We'll wait for Angel," Jack said. "If there's something in there waiting to attack us, we'll need his strength."

* * *

Angel doubled back as quietly as a mouse and pinpointed the place where some one was hiding. They were very good and had not made a sound, but still they could not hide from Angel. The smell reminded him of some one he had met earlier, but he could not pinpoint him as yet. He took a flying leap and landed straight on top of what turned out to be one of Hook's boys, the one called Connor. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Connor trembled but did not break eye contact. "Exploring," he said.

"Explore elsewhere," Angel growled. "I'm going to turn you aloose and you get back to camp. Don't make me come after you."

The minute Angel released him, Connor ran like the wind, hoping to get away from Angel.

Angel shook his head and returned to Jack and Wolverine. "One of Hook's boys. The scent on him was very familiar, but I can't place it. Maybe in time." The smells he was now picking up were emanating from the house. "Shut the door, Jack. We need to check the outside before we go in. Something has been in there and ate all the humans its come into contact with. That's their leftover blood. As Jack pulled the door to, Angel told him, "There's some one else in there, and they're alive."

Instead of closing the door all the way, Jack burst forward. "If there's a chance of them being alive," he told the other two, "we have to reach them and rescue them before whatever did this comes back!"

Wolverine ran in right behind Jack. He ran so fast that he passed him and entered the next room before he could slow down. When he slowed, it was in front of a sword pointed directly at him. He could not believe a woman was holding a sword on him! "Where'd you come from?" he growled out.

Jack entered the room a little more cautiously, watching the girl with the sword. Angel did not enter but went around the side of the house, checking it out, coming to the back, and slipping inside. He could see the girl and the sword, but he did not reveal himself as he hoped to have a chance to rescue his friends.

The woman had waited until she had felt the opportunity she'd waited for arrive and had quickly gained what appeared to be an upperhand on the strangers. She kept one eye on the man whose heart her sword was pointed at but glanced with the other to the other man. "Stay where you are," she told him. Then, to the cloaked Demon, she added, "And you, Father, get ready for the third one. He probably plans to surprise us."

"What makes you think there's three of us?" Jack asked her.

"I'm a good listener," the brunette replied. "Three different voices. Three different men. And I'll be asking the questions. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I own this island and this house. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow. I know you've heard of me," he said with a grin.

Wolverine growled before answering. "I'm Wolverine." He didn't really have a title any longer, so he left it at that.

"I've heard of you both," the brunette replied, "and I'm sure you've heard tale of the Shadowcat."

"You're the Shadowcat? That explains a lot. You're small and quiet and can get away with about anything which I've heard tale that you did."

A ghost of a dangerous smile traced her lips. "You don't know the half of it, Captain Sparrow. But tell me -- If you own this island, what creatures inhabit it?"

"That I can't tell you. I've only been on part of it, and that was a long time ago. I bought it from another Pirate in Port Royal for a wedding present for my friend. We wouldn't be here now except that we were attacked and our ships destroyed. We were lucky to make the island. What kind of creatures are here, Shadowcat, that could do what they've done in the other room?"

"I doubt you'd believe me if I told you."

"I've seen some strange creatures before, Shadowcat. Why do you think I would not believe you about these?"

"There have been a lot of strange tales involving your ship, the Black Pearl," she had to admit. She was about to say more when the Priest spoke.

"You're ve Captain Jack Sparrow?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Aye, Father, I am."

"May you be blessed always, my son, for your generous and bountiful offerings you have given me in the past."

"I have not met you, Father."

"Yet, my son, you have generously given to me on many occasions, and I have never had an occasion to thank you. I put every single dubloon you gave me to good use, helping the poor and down-trodden."

"Father . . . " Shadowcat spoke rather nervously, one eye trained on Wolverine and the other on the Priest. "What in the Hell are you talking about?"

"On a weekly basis, offerings vere dropped into the tithe plate by Pirates. They always said the same thing: Captain Jack Sparrow sent it. So again, I thank you, Captain Sparrow."

"I'm just glad you could use it, Father," Jack said, now beginning to relax some. He didn't think the Priest would let the woman do him in.

"Why," Shadowcat had to ask, one eye moving from Kurt to Jack, "would you have donated to him?"

"He ran a small church dedicated to helping all those who came to its doors and were in need. He helped many Pirates that I knew about and other creatures. He was always getting into trouble with the local authorities, but he still chose to ignore them and help any who came his way. I couldn't do a lot to help, but I did what I could."

Shadowcat considered Sparrow's words, but she had one more test for him. It waited in the shadows, and she could sense its concern. "Lockheed," she called, "you can come out now."

"Why are you here, Father, and not on your island?" Jack asked.

"Ve vere attacked," Kurt said. "They almost killed me, and they would have if it had not been for Shadowcat."

"Many thanks go to you, Shadowcat, for saving such a worthy man. I know your people will miss you much, Father Wagner."

Angel came out of the shadows. He had been one of the Pirates who had taken money to Father Wagner. He held his hands out toward the small group, letting them know that they were not in any danger from him.

Shadowcat was surprised even more as Captain Sparrow turned toward her, offering her his thanks for rescuing the Father even while a purple dragon landed on her shoulder. He did not even seem to notice Lockheed, and between his discussion with the Priest and his casual approach to the mythological being who was her best friend, Shadowcat finally stepped back and sheathed her sword. "Call me Kitty," she told Jack, "and, Father, I think it might be time for you to fetch the others."

Angel looked at the purple dragon. "Never seen a purple one before," he said to Kitty, "but we have a blue one back on the shore. I hope they'll be friends."

Both Kitty's and Lockheed's eyes widened at that news. "We've never met another dragon," she voiced both their thoughts. "Lockheed's the last of his kind!"

"Blue's the last of his kind. I think he's smaller than Lockheed. He belongs to my sister. She's waiting back on the shore. We have a great bunch of folks there. You can trust all of us, Miss Kitty. Would you like to tell us about what kind of creatures inhabit the island?"

Kitty glanced toward Kurt and found the Priest watching her. He nodded, silently agreeing with her thoughts. "Well," Kitty dragged the word out, "you don't have any problems with dragons, but what about . . . dinosaurs?" She looked at each man in turn, watching their reactions.

"Dinosaurs!" Wolverine growled out. "They're dead, extinct, gone forever! Where'd you see dinosaurs?"

Kitty turned on him before she could stop herself. "We thought that too," she exclaimed heatedly, "but we know for a fact they're living and are all over this island! They killed my -- "

Kurt broke her off, knowing she wouldn't want to let out what she was about to. "They killed the rest of the crew. There's only five of us left now."

"Is there anywhere safe on the island," Jack asked, "that they can't get into? I've got a lot of people to get somewhere safe and soon, before nightfall."

"I'm afraid not," Kitty answered, her voice far softer and gentler than they'd heard it yet.

"Maybe we should hole up here, do everything we can to make it safe, and move the people in here? I don't know where the dinosaurs could have come from. The house is almost finished, and since the workers have disappeared, I am thinking that it might be their blood on the walls. Have to find some way to get that off of there and get our group moved in."

"'Ro might could help," Wolverine told them. Normally, he would have just went out and yelled her name, knowing that she could hear them, but now he did not want to attract problems. He raced off down the hill in search of 'Ro.

Kitty turned back to Kurt. "Father," she asked, "will you go get Sean and Chong?"

"Certainly, Captain," he told her and bamfed out.

Jack waved at the smoke, frantically hoping it would go away and not choke him. "Does he always do that?" he asked.

"Clearly," Kitty spoke though holding her nose, "there's much more to the Father than meets the eye, and yes, the brimstone's part of him."

Jack was glad when he was able to breathe again, and Angel was thankful that he did not have to.

* * *

As Faith plunged through the thick, dark woods, she talked to herself nonstop. Don't think about it. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other and don't think about it. Don't think about what Jack's face is going to look like when they tell him or how he's going to blame himself. Don't think about who Lex is going to go to the next time he's lost about him and Clark or the kids. Don't think about Salem needing a human to protect him. And sure as fucking Hell don't think about that damn kid throbbing inside of you. Just don't think . . . about it . . . She shoved some more branches out of her face and came to a place where there was slightly more room in between the trees. Just keep . . . putting one foot . . . in front of . . . the . . . !

Her thoughts broke off as a giant shadow fell across her pathway, engulfing her in its frame. She looked up, and her eyes seemed to have to travel an eternity before she finally saw the thing's face. She stumbled backwards in shock. She was looking at the biggest, nastiest . . . _lizard_ she'd ever seen before in her life, and the thing was walking on two legs! Rustling sounds from the tops of surrounding trees caught her ears, and her gaze shifted to them to find more of the things.

They started to move towards her, and she dropped into a fighting stance, only then realizing that she hadn't even succeeded in getting a single weapon. Damn it, Faith, she muttered to herself. Of all the damn times to be a fucking idiot! One of the lizards moved toward her, but as she went to kick at it, its mouth caught her foot. It yanked her up into the air by her foot, then tossed her to its companions. Though Faith had long ago sworn pain would never again make her scream, as she felt teeth biting her flesh away, a scream erupted from her mouth.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Salem heard Faith's screams, and his hair stood out on end. He began to run now, hoping to catch up with her so that he could fight with her against whatever had taken her. He had not seen any animals all day other than the ones that were with the group. Things had been too quiet, and he had not been surprised to hear her scream.

Oh my Gods! he thought. She doesn't even have a weapon, not even shoes to protect her feet! It was then he stumbled over something, looked down to see the most gruesome thing he'd ever seen, and let go with a long, loud scream to match Faith's own. It was Faith's foot, just the severed foot, nothing else!

He looked around, trying to find something to cover it with, only to find himself retching. He could hear the boys running behind him and prayed they'd catch up soon. There was no way he could rescue Faith by his ownself!

* * *

Lex had been following Faith and Salem, watching the ground carefully but only now and again catching a human or cat footprint. There were footprints all around, but he had never seen anything like those prints before. It had been a while since he had found a print, and he had about given up hope on finding her quickly. Glancing back to Clark, he said, "Haven't seen anything in a while," only to have his words drowned out by Faith's screams. He raced like a madman in the direction the screams were coming from. He was soon met with Dawson running beside him and Clark zipping past them. Up ahead in the path, he spotted something black and thought, Oh my Gods! They've killed Salem!

Salem was stretched out on the ground, still retching when Clark reached him. "Salem, what . . . ?"

"They got her!" He pushed something toward Clark, and Clark could see it was Faith's foot.

"What are they?" Clark asked even as he looked away from the foot.

"I don't know!" Salem cried between throwing up. "Save her! Please save her!"

"We will," Clark swore even as Lex and Dawson caught up to them. "Lex . . . " He did not say anything more but gestured at Faith's foot.

"She may still be alive, Clark. We've got to get to her!" He scooped Salem up, heedless to the spewing vomit that continued all over his body. "I'm not leaving you, Salem. Whatever it is could come back for you."

The shock of that stopped Salem in the middle of throwing up, and he began to tremble in Lex's arms. He could not remember a time he had ever been so sick or scared.

Pulling off what remained of his shirt, Dawson wrapped it gently around what remained of Faith's foot and picked it up. It was gruesome and sickening, but it was Faith's and there was no way he was leaving it for some Gods-awful animal to eat it. He followed just as quickly behind Lex and was startled to find that Clark had ran so swiftly that he was now nowhere in sight.

* * *

Clark had no ideal how fast he was running. He only knew he had to get to Faith before it was too late. He could not imagine a world where he did not have her for Lex to lean on when he would not lean on him. He was not a fool. He knew that the only reason why Lex had admitted his feelings for him was something to do with Faith, and he had loved the girl since that day like a sister. When he finally caught up with Faith, he almost fell over her . . . or rather, what remained of her. "LEX!" he called back. "I FOUND HER!" He knelt next to her, trying to figure out how to stop her blood, and saw her lips part in something. "What?" he asked, leaning down closer to her. "What is it?"

"Don't . . . stay here, Clark . . . Run . . . Get the others out . . . "

"I'm not going anywhere, Faith."

Lex could hear Clark talking so he knew he was close. He could also here twittering in the bush. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. He turned to look back for Dawson and realized that the boy was right on his heels. "Don't wander off, Dawson. Whatever we do, we need to be together. I wish Clark had not run on ahead. I hope he doesn't run into something he can't handle."

"Her foot," Dawson said.

Lex could tell the boy was about to go into shock. To tell the truth, he wasn't in much better shape himself, but he knew he had to hold it together for all of them. It was then that they burst into the clearing and saw Clark kneeling beside what appeared to be the remains of Faith. They had been too late! Lex felt tears running down his face. Why had the damned girl had to be so stubborn! He loved her like a sister, but he knew that she had never believed it. Why had she had to die this way, and what had done it to her! He still did not see anything. His ears were filled with all kinds of strange noises, but he had no ideal what was making them. "Dawson, I think Faith . . . might be . . . " He could not bring himself to say the word.

"Dead?" Dawson asked. "That can't be! Nothing could kill Faith unless she let it!"

Lex could tell the boy was in denial. "Brace yourself." They had finally reached Clark and looked down. Faith lay in a pool of her own blood, and they could see her insides at several locations. Her legs were completely gone, and an arm was missing as well. But then her lips moved, again telling Clark to get the others gone before _they_ came back.

"They?" Clark started to repeat.

"Faith!" Lex knelt beside her. How could she have gone through so much and still be alive?

Dawson knelt down at her head. He tried to smile despite the tears that ran freely down his face. "I got your foot," he said.

Lex looked at him for a moment. He felt for the kid. He didn't know how Faith had remained alive this long, but she was fading fast. He didn't know how Dawson would take it when she did. He noticed that the boy had not looked down the rest of her body but kept his eyes firmly on her face. Despite her wounds, Dawson still thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Faith reached up with a trembling hand and groped toward the direction of Lex's voice. "Lex . . . You have to get them out of here . . . "

"Not without you, kid," Lex replied. "Just got to figure out how we're going to move you."

"Can't move her," Dawson stated. "We don't know how bad we'll hurt her." His hand reached down to stroke the hair out of her face.

Even then, despite the pain that raged through what was left of her body, Faith couldn't help a small, sad smile at Dawson's gentle touch. "You have to . . . " she tried to tell them even as her smile vanished. "Listen to me . . . You don't have . . . time to stay here . . . Please . . . " she pleaded, her voice a near whimper. "Don't let them get you too . . . "

"What are they?" Lex asked. He couldn't imagine a creature that could do this much damage as these had done to Faith.

She started to answer but then heard them moving back. "They're coming back now . . . You have to . . . "

"We're not leaving you," Clark repeated yet again as he got to his feet. "Whatever these things are . . . " It was then that the dinosaurs stepped into view, and his words froze on his tongue. "Don't move," he whispered.

Lex's eyes left Faith and looked up. "Holy shit!" he whispered. "What the Hell are they!"

"Dinosaurs!" Salem breathed. He couldn't believe his eyes but recognized the things for what they were. "Raptors!"

"Raptors?" Dawson asked. "But they're supposed to be . . . extinct."

"Well, they're not," Clark returned. Though they had stopped moving, he could see that the dinosaurs were not stopping. They knew they were there; they had used poor Faith to bait the trap to catch them. "Lex," he took charge before he even realized what he was doing, "get them to safety." It was then that his mind stopped working, and he literally flew into action.

Clark's feet left the ground, and he headed for the nearest raptor at the speed of light. He hit his jaw, sending the dino stumbling back and buying him enough time to fly around it. Still not realizing what he was truly doing and only knowing that he had to find a way to stop them and save the others, Clark yanked the beast up by its tail.

Lex's mouth flew open even as he watched Clark in motion. What had happened to his lover! It was as though the man he loved had disappeared and a Superbeing stood there! He watched as Clark knocked the dinosaur backwards, and it fell into some dinosaurs behind it. They started to jump on him, but the dinosaur lifted up into the air and began to hit the others! It was only then that Lex realized that Clark was swinging it like a club! The raptors began to fight amongst themselves, chewing, biting, and clawing at anything that got in their path, and Clark continued to wield the first like a whirlwind.

Dawson watched in shocked amazement. That couldn't be Clark! What had happened to him! Why he was . . . a Superman!

Even Salem watched amazed, his mouth open but no words coming out.

"Dawson! Lex!" Faith cried. "What's happening!" She could hear the sounds of a struggle, but blood blocked her vision.

Dawson knelt back beside her. "Clark is beating the tee-total crap out of those raptors! I've never seen anything like it! He picked up one and has been using it like a club on the rest! We've got a chance, Faith! We can get out of here! We're taking you with us!"

"Don't," she whispered to him. "I don't know . . . how Clark's managing it . . . but leave me here," she pleaded.

"We're not leaving you here, Faith. You're family, and we love you," Lex told her.

"And you're coming with us, kid," Salem added, "whether you like it or not!"

"Please . . . Just leave me . . . I don't want to . . . to live . . . to keep up with the lie . . . Look, kid . . . I know you're worried about the bill . . . Like I told you, just . . . just pay Lex . . . "

Dawson looked into her eyes. He knew she could not see him. "Fuck the bill!" he boldly told her. "It's you I'm worried about! If the only way I could ever get a second ride was to demand that the bill be paid, I'd demand it all day! We're going to get you out of this and get you well again! I'll be there for you, Faith. Don't worry. You'll be okay again." His hand reached out and took hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. It hurt him to see her like this, but he was thankful that she was still alive. If he had to take care of her every day for the rest of his life, he'd do it and be thankful for the chance to be next to her. He prayed she would live. He did not want to lose her.

"Dawson . . . " Faith choked out. "I know it's hard for you to understand this . . . but . . . but I don't . . . _want_ to live . . . Just let me die . . . "

"Why don't you want to live!" he asked her. "You hate me that much!"

"I wish . . . I could . . . hate you . . . I wish . . . I could hate you all . . . "

"Then stop fretting. You're in enough pain without agonizing over if you can get us to leave you or not. We're staying here until Clark can get free. None of us have weapons. How'd you get away without one?" He thought if he could keep her talking, she'd stay with them and not pass out.

"Didn't . . . think . . . I just . . . knew I had to . . . get away while I could . . . I don't want . . . to keep living . . . keep lying . . . "

"Then don't," Salem purred to her. "None of us want you to keep lying. Let it go."

"I . . . can't . . . "

Lex had not taken his eyes off of Clark. He could not believe how magnificent he was, and despite the danger, felt warm heat rushing through his body! "Faith," he told her as he looked back at her, "Clark is keeping all of us safe. I don't know how he's doing it, but he's fighting them and he's hurting them! None of us want to lose you! Stop living a lie! Let go! Let your family in! Let love in! If you live past this day or if you only live a few minutes, none of it's worth living without love! All you have to do is open your heart. Every one here loves you, and there are others back at the camp who love you."

* * *

Katrina had been walking and talking with Celina about the events of the day, about what had happened with Morph who still did not feel himself worthy of being a part of their family, and asking her sister what she could do to help.

"I don't know what to do," Celina admitted, her sad blue eyes turning out toward the ocean, "except to keep telling him. You know how his father used to make him feel. I thought he was past that, but obviously . . . " Her words broke off as she was hit by a wave of emotions that were so strong that she was driven instantly down to her knees.

"What's wrong!" Katrina cried out in concern as she knelt beside her sister.

Celina closed her eyes. Normally, she would have fought against the emotions and forced them out, but this time, her instincts told her she needed to listen. "Faith . . . " she breathed out, seeing the sight that was taking place around the girl. "They found her, but . . . Oh Bast, Katrina, she's _dying_ and she _wants_ to!"

"She wants to! What happened to her!" Katrina managed to gasp out, holding on to Celina.

"I don't know," Celina cried in response, "but whatever it is, it's torn into her so badly that she's pouring blood and . . . and only has one arm left!" She tried seeing through the others' eyes in hopes of catching sight of the battle that she could sense raging, and it was through Lex's that she found the fight. The sight so surprised her that her fur and hair stood out on end.

Not for the first time did Katrina wish that she could see what her sister was seeing, but alas, that was not one of her powers! "What do you see, Celina?" she begged her sister to tell her.

"Clark's fighting them off! But, Katrina, he's flying!"

"Flying! How can that be?"

"I don't know and neither does Lex, but we're seeing it!"

"I am sending for Tom to come and get you. Go back to the others. Warn them there is danger. I must go to them."

"Be careful," Celina told her, managing to turn off the vision for then and grasping her sister's shoulders. "Katrina, those things . . . You know I've researched Earth in Wesley's books, and I swear those things looked just like dinosaurs!"

"But they're extinct on this world!" She wanted to add, And blown-up on ours, for they had had dinosaurs on their planet.

"So we thought," Celina agreed, "but obviously they're not!"

"Warn the others." She hugged her sister and immediately took to the sky, flying rapidly toward the fighting and hoping she'd be in time.

Katrina had barely left her when Morph and Tom arrived. Tom was toting the children on his horse's back, but Morph quickly changed and wrapped his arms around his wife in a reassuring hug. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"We have to get the others gathered," she told him, "and fast."

* * *

"Angel, keep watch. I don't know what's going on," Jack told him. "I am going where Faith's screams are coming from. It's not like her to scream for any reason, so she must be in a really bad fix." His hand went reassuringly to his sword. "Check out the rest of the house the best you can. When Wolverine returns, if I haven't returned, have him go back as soon as 'Ro gets this mess cleaned up and bring our group here. My skin is crawling as it often does before a battle."

Angel nodded agreement. He knew how Jack always seemed to sense when a battle was about to take place, and he knew it would not do any good to tell Jack not to go by himself so instead he told him, "I'll take care of that, but if you need me, call."

Jack nodded. "I will," he answered and took off running in the direction of the scream.

Angel turned to look at Kitty and spoke before she could blast him for letting his Captain run off into danger alone. "I always do what my Captain tells me to do, even when it's against my better judgment, but if Faith is only mad and is screaming because she's mad, it wouldn't pay for me to show up. Jack can handle her but only when they're alone together."

Kitty's brown eyes went to the outside from over Angel's shoulder. "You realize she's probably not just mad but being attacked?"

Angel was torn between staying at the house and minding Jack and following behind him. "Some one has to stay here and make sure that things are safe when the others return, but I need to go after him. You're right; she might be being attacked." Without another word, Angel took off following behind Jack. Jack might court-martial him later, but he doubted it. He'd just be mad at him if Faith turned out to be all right.

Left alone, Kitty paced with Lockheed cooing on her shoulder. "I know, 'Heed," she agreed. "If the others would come on, we could go. They should've been back by now." It was then that she was rewarded with the smell of brimstone.

"See?" she could hear the Irish man's mouth even before she saw him. "I told ye they could be trusted!"

"Shut it, Cassidy!"

* * *

"Lex," Faith managed to get out, "it's not that simple . . . I just can't . . . " It was then that her words erupted into a fit of coughs, and blood spewed from her lips. When her lungs again settled, she told them, "Look. Saving me . . . is a lost cause . . . and I don't want . . . to live any way . . . so just let me go . . . You can't save me . . . There's not enough time . . ." She was breathing hard and having to fight even harder to get her words out.

"We're not going to just give up on you, kid," Salem protested.

"You don't . . . have much . . . choice . . . " Her eyes were starting to drift shut even then, but she struggled against the need for her eyes to close. "Lex . . . take care of . . . the boys for me . . . and Dawson . . . I've got a sword . . . for you . . . Lex knows the one . . . "

"Save your energy," Lex told her. "You'll need your own sword, and you can take care of the boys when you get better." Clark was still beating dinosaur butt. They never seemed to stop, and yet he never tired! It was then that Lex saw Clark hit one of the dinosaurs with the first so hard that the second flew out of sight and hit the ground with such an impact that the earth trembled from wherever it had landed. "Damn!" Lex muttered. "I wish you could see Clark, Faith. I've never seen him like this! He's so magnificent! He'd put Hercules to shame! They just keep coming, and he keeps trashing them!"

She was tired of fighting, tired of living, and tired of lying. Though she could hear Lex's words, they were starting to fade out to her ears. She could feel Dawson still holding her hand and Salem, who had leapt out of Lex's arms, purring against her face, but she knew she neither could nor should hold on. She let her eyes close.

It was then that Katrina arrived on the scene. It took her a moment to get moving as she saw Clark throwing another raptor straight at another group. She saw Faith laying on the ground, reached out, and laid her hands on Faith. A blue light shot from her hands and engulfed Faith, beginning the healing process. She only hoped that she was in time. This was going to be a difficult healing for so many parts were missing and so much blood was lost.

Dawson watched, wanting to be able to do something. He did not let go of Faith's hand until he realized that he had a part of Faith that could perhaps be reattached. He crawled to where her feet would have been and put the foot in the correct position.

Katrina realized what he had done but could not acknowledge it. She had to concentrate all of herself upon Faith. She needed something to replace some of the blood Faith had lost. She reached out and grabbed Dawson's arm, transferring some of his blood into Faith. She did not take too much but then reached out and took some from Lex. She released Lex. She still needed more blood. She did not know if real cat blood would help or not, and she knew she could not give her blood from her. She felt some one kneel beside her. Her glazed eyes saw that it was Jack Sparrow. She reached out and grabbed him.

Jack did not move. He was not sure what Katrina was taking from him, but he would give it willingly to save Faith. He watched as Faith's missing parts began to form, closed his eyes, and began to pray. He did not want to lose this stubborn girl, because even though she had shut him out at every opportunity, he still loved her.

Seconds later, he felt Katrina slump and knew she would have to rest a little while. He laid her down beside Faith and waited for Faith to wake up, knowing that it might take quite a while for her to do so and that they would probably end up carrying both of the ladies out. He looked at Lex, Dawson, and Salem, wondering where Clark was when he heard something getting thrown again. He had not been able to see him from his position on the ground.

Clark! That couldn't be Clark! Or, at least, it did not seem to be Clark. How in the world did Lex handle that! he wondered. He was relieved that Will did not have those energies or strengths. "We may have to carry them out," he told Lex, "and maybe we should start now so that Clark can get free."

"I don't want to leave him," Lex said.

Angel stepped into the circle. "Couldn't stay, Jack. You might get mad and keelhaul me, but I couldn't leave you alone to face dinosaurs! Clark needs help! You three get the ladies and Salem to safety; I'll help him." Angel stepped into the fray and was about to help Clark with the fighting when Clark used the last dinosaur to knock out three more. "We've got to go, Clark. Man, you were fantastic! Were those real dinosaurs?"

Clark's eyes were glazed over. Angel kept talking to him until he came back to himself and his blue eyes shone at him. Clark was astonished to find himself in the air and even more so to find that he was toting a dinosaur by the tail! He released the dino and dropped to the ground. "L-L-Lex?" he managed to call out.

Lex, who had not moved, rushed to Clark and gathered him close. "Baby, you were magnificent! But we need to get out of here." He'd show him later just how magnificent he thought he had been. "Are you able to travel?"

Though Clark's mind was filled with questions, he knew his love was right and that they had to get moving before more dinosaurs came. He nodded slowly. "Faith . . . " he asked, "is she . . . ?"

"No. You saved all of us and Katrina healed her, but now we've got to carry both the ladies to safety. They're unconscious."

Clark nodded and, with Lex's support, got to his feet.

* * *

Connor had started running right after Angel had released him. There were things in these woods he wanted to get away from, but nothing he had encountered had scared him more than Angel! The more he walked and looked, the less familiar things he saw. He had to come to the realization that he was lost. He had no ideal where the others were. He was afraid to call out lest some hidden danger find and kill him.

He heard something scuffling along behind him, snuffling the ground, and crunching fallen branches underneath its feet. He knew it was after him. He climbed up and took to the trees, looking for hanging vines. In Neverland, there had always been a vine on a tree. Here, there didn't seem to be any. He was about to climb back down when he saw the biggest, ugliest creature he'd ever seen pass under the tree. He tried to hide in the tree branch, pressing his body close against it.

What was that thing? he asked himself. There wasn't anything like that in Neverland! If it had been, it would have gobbled up Pan and the Lost Boys a long time ago! He'd have to tell the others about it when he got back to camp. Of course, they probably wouldn't believe him.

He started back down the tree, hoping to find vines closer to the ground, but he still didn't see any. He realized that he'd have to walk. He began to walk in the direction he hoped the camp lay as quietly as he could. Connor heard something coming behind him, and he ran to another tree and tried to climb up but wasn't fast enough as he felt something swipe at him from below and felt himself falling to the ground.

The fall knocked the breath out of him, and he lay there, dazed, believing his time had come. He was not ready to die. He prepared for the attack, his hand reaching out and grabbing his dagger. He couldn't see what it was that had pulled him down, but just as he readied to defend himself, the creature ran off in the direction the other one had gone. He felt the earth shake as the other one thundered off, but as he was trying to get to his feet, he was suddenly covered by a group of smaller ones pecking at him.

He slashed at them with his knife and kept slashing at them. The ones he hit were soon attacked and devoured by the other ones, but they did not go away. His back was against the tree, but he could not get to his feet. He would not scream when they finally came for him. He wanted James to be proud of him as he met his fate.

He heard a roar from another area and wondered which creature was coming this time. His mind was blown when he saw what he thought was a girl running toward him. She was beautiful yet there was something different about her, something . . . inhuman . . . He realized what that was as she was suddenly covered with black and orange fur and continued transforming into a tiger.

What a Hell of a way to go -- pecked to death by birds or eaten by a tiger! He felt faintish but managed to hold on. He knew that if Frederic had been there, he would have fainted, but he couldn't take the coward's way out. Whatever came first would feel the bite of his blade!

The raptors attacked as one. They were everywhere at once, pecking at him again, but the cat surprised him as she attacked the raptors, knocking half a dozen off of him with a single swipe of her massive paw. Blood ran down Connor's face even as he continued fighting the raptors. He felt himself growing weaker. Several of them had gone for his legs, and they were bleeding. The blood seemed to drive the raptors into a frenzy, and then the ground shook.

Connor wondered what the Hell could be coming now, and his dazed eyes took in a gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex heading their way. He realized why the first two raptors had been running so hard. His weakness was getting the better of him, and he knew he'd never be able to fight the T-Rex. Suddenly his vision clouded, and he fell forward unconscious, straight onto the tiger's back, as she knocked the remainder of the raptors away.

The tiger turned her head to look in the direction the boy had, and a soft growl escaped her. Damn it! Of all the things she needed now, the absolute last was one of those! She slid under the boy's body, getting him more fully onto her back, and took off running in the direction she'd last seen Vang.

Connor began to drift in and out of unconsciousness. The only thing he realized was that he was on something that was moving. He grasped both arms out and grabbed a hold of something to hold him on. He did not want to fall off. He passed out again just as the tiger came into sight of another one. The two exchanged a few, quick growls, then took off together.

* * *

Wolverine was rapidly covering ground getting back to get 'Ro to take care of the problem when he almost ran over a group walking up the hill -- Captain Xena, Gabrielle, and two he did not know but recognized as being their rescuers. "We'd best return to camp. Jack wants us there as quickly as possible. There's danger. He wants all the people gathered together." Wolverine followed up with his instincts, adding, "He wants those of us who are good fighters to watch and be ready in case we're attacked."

Xena really wanted to go up that hill and see what was at that house, but she knew a direct order when she heard it. She ran behind Wolverine. "Where is Jack?"

"Waiting at the top of the hill. He wants 'Ro immediately." He did not elaborate. He knew Xena would find out later what was going on.

"That might be a little difficult," Gabrielle nodded, her eyes scanning the beach and falling on the huddle of grieving Halliwells and their company.

"I can see that," Wolverine said, "and I hate to break up a grieving party, but her presence is definitely required swiftly." He walked up slowly behind 'Ro and slipped his arms around her. Placing his lips next to her ear, he whispered, "We got problems up the hill. Jack needs you to come as quickly as possible."

Ororo closed her eyes. Of course she was needed elsewhere. She was needed everywhere these days, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold up to it. Still, she did not let any sign of her increasing tiredness show and opened her eyes to look into Carl's.

"I'll take care of her," the Gnome promised Ororo.

She knew he had fallen hard for Paige and that he would not leave her for anything. With a nod, she whispered to him, "Tell the girls I'll be back as soon as I can." She released Paige who fell even more fully into Carl's arms and stood with Logan.

"Take me with you, little darlin'. My ol' legs will never make it up that hill as fast as your winds will carry us." He put his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

Her hands touched his as his hug surrounded her. She closed her eyes. Logan couldn't have known how much she needed his touch at that time yet he was there for her nonetheless. With a thought, the winds picked them up and, as her eyes opened again, began to carry them toward the top of the hill.

When they arrived, Wolverine told her about the blood on the walls. "There's some kind o' alien wildlife here. We met a group that told us it was dinosaurs, if you can believe that. I haven't seen them with my own eyes, so I'm not believing it till I actually see them. Jack wants to move the people up here. He thinks they'll be safer than being out in the open. There's already been an attack up here. I don't know how many people've been killed." He pushed the door open for her. "Shadowcat?" he called. "Are you still here?"

"We're here," Kitty started to tell him but was broke off by the Irish man rushing forward.

"Wolverine, 'tis been a long time!"

"Sean!" Wolverine exclaimed even as he reached out his hand to grasp his old friend's hand. "What brings ya here?"

"I was part o' Wisdom's crew, an' our ship wrecked here."

"Ours did too. Who's Wisdom?"

"Pete Wisdom," Sean clarified. "The real Captain o' the ship. Kitty's husband." He felt eyes cutting into his back and did not need to look to know that it was Kitty.

"Where's he now?" Wolverine asked.

Sean started to answer, but Kitty spoke before he could. "He's dead, all right! And _you_," she nearly bit Cassidy's head off, "can't you ever keep your Irish mouth shut! So you were right about trusting them, but what if you'd been wrong? I was only trying to keep the rest of you from being killed!"

"COO!" the dragon on her shoulder agreed.

Kurt started to reach out to calm Kitty, but she whirled around and stormed straight through him and then the wall behind him. He saw her tears as she walked through him, and his heart grieved for her and sympathized with her pain.

The Chinese man who stood beside the Priest finally spoke. "Fine job, Sean. Really. You knew she was next to breaking down."

"Enough, Chong," Kurt whispered to him. "All she needs is for the two of you to fight too."

"Sounds like you had a really tough time of it," Wolverine told him. "How long have ya been here?"

"We lost track o' the days a while back," Sean admitted.

"Is it just the four o' ya?"

"It is now."

"My Captain owns this house and island. He didn't know about the dinosaurs. If he had known, I don't believe he would've bought it. Like it is, we've been blown here by a blizzard and stranded. Two ship fulls of people an' animals."

"A blizzard!" Chong asked.

"Yeah. Last night, we were attacked by a Demon who threw a snow blizzard at us. Totally destroyed the ships, but luckily, we all lived through it."

"A Demon?" the Priest repeated, and Ororo noted for the first time that his hooded cloak hid his features completely.

Chong knew what the Priest was thinking and cleared his throat, bringing the others' attention to him before things could get even uglier. "By the way, your Captain had to go after one of your crew. I believe her name was Faith?" Kurt nodded, and Chong added, "Angel went as well."

"Figures," Wolverine said. "Faith's always getting into trouble. 'Ro," Wolverine broke off, returning to her, "Jack's wanting you to have cleaned this one room. He couldn't think of any other way to get the blood off the walls except to ask ya to do it. I hated to drag you away from the girls, and I wouldn't have if it hadn't been so important to get a safe haven for everybody."

She nodded in understanding. "Is this the only room with blood?"

"As far as I know," Wolverine told her, "but we didn't get any further in. We'll check the other rooms while you're cleanin' this one." The house was large with many rooms. The men separated and went to check the other rooms but did not find anything.

Wolverine returned to 'Ro just in time to catch her as she finished the job and instantly slumped. When they had first met, he had thought that he would never be able to tote her due to her being so much taller than he, but he had since learned otherwise. There were plenty of beds upstairs that had never been slept in, and he carried her to one of the rooms that had a huge balcony off of it. He didn't know how safe it would be in case of attack, but he knew the other rooms were all too much enclosed. "Rest a little while, sweetheart. Then we'll go back an' get the others. There are no other rooms needin' attention."

Despite his words, Ororo was already inching towards placing her feet on the floor. "Logan, I can not. The girls need me."

"You need to rest, 'Ro, even if only for a few minutes. You're pushing yourself too hard. Rest, an' I'll keep watch."

"I'll rest after the girls are safe."

"I'll go with you to get the girls, but please rest for a few minutes. It would not do for you to fall out on 'em. They need your strength, and unfortunately they are drainin' you as you will keep givin' until there is nothing left for your own self! All I'm asking is for you to rest for just a few minutes, little darlin'."

"Just a few," she finally relented, knowing that Cole would be with the girls and he and the others left on the beach should be able to protect them, "but then we must go straight away."

* * *

Kurt had gone downstairs to check the basement and was turning back when he saw what appeared to be an engraved marking on the wall and realized it was Kitty. "Liebchien, come out of there. Ve need to talk."

"What is there to talk about, Father?"

"Call me Kurt. Father's too formal."

She glanced at him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "You _are_ a Priest. Doesn't everybody call you Father?"

"Yes, but I'm not the Father of the world. It gets tiring. I'm still a young man. Sometimes I feel like I'm very old. I get tired of carrying the veight of the vorld on my shoulders. You have to stop blaming yourself, Kitty, for everything. You are not to blame. You're a victim as much as anybody else here is."

"Kurt," she replied, his name slipping from her mouth before she could stop it, "you don't understand. I . . . I could have saved Pete. I should have. But I chose to save another instead." She hoped that he did not realize who that other one was.

"You could not have saved Pete. I saw with my own eyes how many you did save, Kitty, including myself. Pete was trying to save us, as well. You are not to blame for the others' deaths. The Fates decreed it, and the dinosaurs carried it out. Ve are lucky to be alive, and most of that, is because of you. Thank you for saving me."

She smiled sadly despite the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I'm glad I was able to save you," she admitted, inching closer to him and further out of the shadows, "but I should have found a way to save Pete too. I'm sure I could have if I'd tried harder."

"No, you could not have, my child. He vas too far away at the end of the group, and even though you have great powers, you can not save more than one person at a time. I realize I was the one you saved when Pete was killed, and for that, I am grateful. I, too, could blame myself for his death, but it would have happened sooner or later as he was the kind vho always protected others. He vould've been killed while saving some one else. He vould not vant you to blame yourself for his death. All you can do, my dear, is the best you can do, and you always do that."

She nodded mutely yet still she knew that she should have chosen Pete over Kurt. She couldn't tell that to Kurt, however. What was she to say -- that though Pete was her husband, she'd been too lost in a Priest's fuzzy blue fur to save him instead when her loyalty should have been to Wisdom?

Kurt was a stranger to the feeling this woman brought out in him. He knew she was torn apart and felt that she had been disloyal to her husband. He figured it was because he was a Priest. If he had had one ideal that she was interested in him, his heart would have leapt in his chest in anticipation for he found her to be more than sexually attractive though he knew that he could only have her friendship. After all, he was a Priest, and she was the Captain. "Ve had best return upstairs before the others think something's happened to us."

She nodded and reached up a hand to scratch Lockheed who was hugging her face. "After you."

Kurt slowly made his way back up the stairs. He knew better than to argue with her. Kitty followed behind him, wiping her tears away as they walked.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Jareth stood on his balcony. He hated the job he was doing, but until he found a willing brat, he could never be released. He twirled his crystal balls between his fingers and gazed intently into them but could find no sign of Delvira. Why were they keeping her from him? At least for a while, he had had her company. He never figured out why they had even allowed her to reach him, and every moment spent with her had been like a gift. He missed her terribly. The last he had seen of her, the ocean had been swallowing her. He closed his eyes and prayed to Aphrodite that She would keep his beloved safe and reunite them swiftly. "Look alive, guys; show time." Changing instantly to the owl, he went to the bedroom window of the next idiot girl he had to deal with.

* * *

Wooden boards crunched underneath her feet as she continued her search, but she did not stop to think that she might fall. Instead, her mind continued to run in circles, remembering all the ways her life had been destroyed in just a short time. She had seen her reflection in the pot of water Winifred had given her to drink from and knew that she looked as bad as she felt. She might not be able to do anything about her life, but at least, she could still look half the part she should be if only she could find a comb.

It was then that a ray of sunshine sparkled on an object. She bent down, pulled it from the wreckage, and smiled in relief at the sight of the comb. It was missing a few teeth, but she would make it work. She couldn't stand looking the way she knew she did. It was bad enough that everybody around her knew the fool she'd been; she refused to also look the part to appease them.

She thought of the others as she walked off to a secluded spot on the beach. She'd actually thought she was making a few friends last night before the storm had hit, but she hadn't seen a single one of them since. Fred had awakened her, but it was only due to the girl's concern over all of those that were still unconscious. She meant nothing to her. She meant nothing to any one any more.

With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth rose the comb to her head and began trying to undo her tangles. Its damaged teeth bit into her silky hair, bringing more tears to her eyes, but she kept her gaze firmly on the blue ocean. She would not cry. She appeared weak enough as it was. If she allowed actual tears to fall, she would be eaten.

* * *

Autolycus walked slowly around the wreckage, trying to spy anything that might be useful. Everything appeared to be broken. Nothing gleamed in the morning sunlight or sparkled as he hoped to find jewels and knew that they would sparkle if the sunlight hit them. They must have been lost completely, he mourned.

He had seen that every one he knew was still alive, albeit most of them were still sleeping but were being slowly awakened by Doctor Doom and Fred. They seemed already to be a couple. He sighed. If only for a little while, he had actually had a woman who seemed to care about him, but he knew she was royalty and wouldn't want his lowly hide around her now that she was able to be amongst others. He wasn't worthy to tie her shoes, being the thief that he was.

He stopped moving things for a moment, closed his eyes, and thought about how pretty she was. He sighed audibly. "A jewel well beyond your touch, my friend," he told himself. "Better keep looking, both for jewels and a woman that can stand your lowly hide."

He finally gave up out of sheer boredom as nothing appeared. He thought he might as well go sun himself for a while as Captains Jack and Xena were nowhere to be seen. He figured he had a little time that he could laze around. Sure as they showed up, they'd put him to work. He picked a secluded area that almost looked like a small grove and walked into it. It was quiet and smelled wonderfully. He wondered what kind of trees it was and knew that Xena could tell him if she was there. He had seen her walking off with Gabrielle and knew she was okay.

Where did things go wrong? he wondered. Your wandering hands, he told himself. If you hadn't bothered Gabrielle, Xena would not have turned her back on you. They had been friends for quite a while. Should he apologize? He had not tried that route yet, at least not truthfully. He had not meant for it to get out of hand as he truly admired both Xena and Gabrielle and knew that they were lifemates and did not want to interfere with that situation. He just couldn't keep his damn hands to himself!

It did not take him long to figure out some one else was in the grove with him. Even though he could not see them, he felt their presence. If they wanted to be rude and keep to themselves, he would still let them know he was there with them. Great was his surprise to see Elizabeth with her back turned toward him. "Good morning, beautiful lady!" he called to her in hopes that she would turn around and yell at him if nothing more. Her voice sounded like pure music to his ears.

He thought back to the night before when he had had a choice to make between the jewels and the woman, and he knew that he would still make the same choice. He wanted this woman to be safe. He felt something stir in his heart but refused to believe it. Unrequited love was never a good thing, and he'd had more than his fair share. He wasn't about to make another mistake with Elizabeth. Maybe they could be friends? That was something he was sorely lacking of at the moment.

Elizabeth was set deep in work with a particularly nasty tangle when Autolycus' voice startled her out of her wits. If she had not been sitting, she would have lost her balance, but as it was, she lost the comb in her hair. "Autolycus!" she exclaimed, her mind racing though she did not turn to face him. How could he think it was a good morning, much less that she was beautiful when she looked uglier than a dog?

He took in her appearance, her hair, and the fact that the comb was stuck in her hair and nodded. "It's always a beautiful morning when one wakes up and is breathing and not being chased. Look at the sky. It's glorious!" He inched his way closer so that he could stand next to her. Even if he did not dare to touch her in the light of day, he could smell her, and her scent brought a smile to his lips. He knew she probably thought she was ugly because she was used to being cleaned up in beautiful clothes. Truth was, he didn't think he'd ever seen her more beautiful. "I can help," he offered.

She had done as he'd requested and looked up at the sky only to have her breath taken away. The most lovely shade of blue she'd ever seen stretched as far as her eyes could see, and there was not a single cloud. How could last night have been so awful only to be met with such a beautiful morning? It didn't make sense. At his next words, she glanced back tentatively at him. Though he was handsome, he was a man who almost always meant trouble. Was his offer real now, or was he laughing at her? She gazed up at his face, but he did not seem to have the usual twinkle in his eye or the mischievous quirk to his mustache that he was known for. "Would you . . . ?" she asked at last. "I've been trying to make this darned comb work," she admitted, "but there isn't much left to it."

"First of all, my dear, we must get rid of this piece of junk," he said, grasping a hold of the offending comb and gently working it out of her hair, "and use a real piece of work in its place." From a pocket, he pulled out a silver comb. He gave it to her to hold while getting himself in position. He sat down behind her on another rock. It was a little bit too far away from her, so he got up and moved it forward again. It took another move to get it right where he wanted it at. He sat down and put his hand around the front of her, waiting for her to give him the comb.

While he had been moving around, she had been marveling at the comb. "It really is exquisite," she told him as she handed the comb back to him. He was going to use his own comb to fix her hair? Not only did that surprise her as did the comb's stature, but the gentleness with which he had taken the first from her hair had captured her breath.

Lifting one lock at a time, Autolycus began very gently working through the knots in Elizabeth's hair. "I know this hurts, Elizabeth, but I'll do my very best not to pull any unnecessarily."

"Thank you," she told him, "and . . . thank you for not laughing." Even when she'd agreed to his offer to help, she'd expected laughter to come, but none had. Instead, he was proving to be quite the gentleman.

"Laugh? Why would I laugh at you? I think you're the most beautiful lady I've ever seen. Even in the present condition of your clothes, one can see that you're royalty."

She blushed at his words. "My Father may have been the Governor," she admitted, "but I'm not royalty. I'm only a woman."

"You are royalty to me. You look like a Princess. I was hesitant in approaching you when I found you, but I didn't want you to think some one was spying on you. I figured it'd be you who laughed at me." He continued to work on her hair.

"Autolycus . . . I may not agree with all that you do, but I wouldn't laugh at you. I'd laugh at Joxer," she had to admit, "but I certainly would not at you. I think . . . " She took a deep breath, then admitted, "I think there's much more to you than the others are willing to admit, and . . . thank you for saving me last night."

"Oh, you're most welcome for the save, my lady. Your hair would go a lot faster if we had some water that we could wet your hair with. The tangles would let go easier, but I have all the time in the world. I'm not in a rush, and I thank you for letting me touch it and help you."

Her blush deepened. Whereas Will had far before gotten to the point that she'd believed he wouldn't have known a sweet word if it had bitten him in the rear, Autolycus seemed full of them and his hands tried to be as gentle as his words were.

"A woman such as yourself must have had many servants taking care of your needs and many men courting you. Here, you're not apt to find any servants, but I will do whatever I can to help you. You have but to ask." As he combed her hair, her neck was exposed, and he had to fight himself to keep from kissing her on it. He was not sure why he was warring with himself and why he did not make another move on her, but it was as though she was too important to him to take, any chances and although his lips longed to seek her neck, he did not allow himself to get that close.

"Autolycus . . . I'm afraid I was very, very wrong about you last night," she told him gently. "I only saw what the others did, and I did not stop to think of why you might have tried to take the jewels and girls and run. I still do not know why you did it, but I know you are not the scoundrel you're made out to be. At least," she flashed a teasing grin back at him, "not completely."

"Oh, you're wrong about that, Elizabeth. I am a scoundrel, a thief, and a Pirate, but I can admire beauty and I can take care of my treasures, most especially when they're my friends. I have a particular weakness when it comes to jewels. Women may come, women may go, but jewels last forever unless you do something stupid like lose or spend them."

"I guess I'm kind of like a dragon; I like to horde things. I had a small stash of some jewels I had found in my cot, but they're gone now and the only thing I have left are a couple of dubloons. I'm a very poor man indeed, but I'm also a very rich man. I'm alive when I could have been dead. I made a new friend." He smiled at her even though she couldn't see it as he was behind her. "I managed to gripe Xena off, and she didn't kill me. Yes, I am very lucky man indeed."

His words forced Elizabeth to realize the truth of the next words she spoke. "We are both lucky. I . . . I had thought my life had fallen apart all around me," she found herself admitting, "but you give me cause to realize just how wrong I was. I've been gifted instead with a chance for a new life, to live my own and not have to worry about all the things I used to and never wanted to. I know the others must think me a fool, but what does it matter? Their judgments are so often wrong any way, and my friend," she said, wondering if he would put two and two together, "clearly does not think that."

"What makes you think that the others think you a fool?" Autolycus wondered if some one had said something to her to upset her.

"Oh, come now. Surely you can not be that blind? I do not fit in here, Autolycus. I am not a Pirate like you. I've always wanted to be, but I've never had the chance before. I can not fight like the other women here can. I do good just to stay alive when met with danger. And besides that, I was engaged to a man I thought I loved who turned out to be gay and in love with your very Captain."

Autolycus looked at her and shook his head. He handed her the comb. "Your hair is done, my lady. I want you to keep my comb and use it as the need arises. The others do not think you a fool. In fact, they like you, but they don't express themselves as I am sure you are used to people doing. If they thought you a fool, they would not have let you stay aboard."

"Jack is a wonderful man and a good friend. He speaks honestly and truthfully from the heart. He had been in love with Will for a very long time but would never have made a move on him if it had not been for your father trying to kill Will." Autolycus had once heard Wolverine and Jack talking about the island that Jack had bought as a present for Will and Elizabeth. "Jack considers himself to be your friend," he told her. "In fact, he thought Will was in love with you."

"You must keep a secret, Elizabeth, for I would probably be keel-hauled for revealing this, but the very land that you stand on, Jack bought for you and Will as a wedding gift. It has to be the same one as that's where we were heading and there are not that many islands floating around. He paid for a house to be built but not just any house as he spent many nights planning the rooms before he paid a group to go build it. It's a mansion. If you ever let him know that you know, my life would not be worth a plug nickel."

Though his revelation startled and even shocked her, she was far more concerned over his last words. Still holding the comb in one hand, she turned around on the rock she sat on to face him. "Autolycus," she said, "I know the others nearly brought about your death, but I will not do anything to endanger you. The secret is safe with me as is . . . this part of yourself that you've shown me here. I won't tell a soul nor will I stand idly by and let them do what they were going to to you before." She reached a hand up to gently touch his cheek. "You speak highly of Jack and although I know he does care for me, at least somewhat, you are the one who has shown me true care. If they still wish to turn against you for . . . for not using your best judgment at the time, I will walk with you."

"Xena had every right to be mad at me. She would have let me go if the storm had not happened. I touched what I shouldn't have touched. I too often think of doing mischievous things and don't think of the consequences. I understand why she was mad at me. I touched what was hers. I have to apologize to her for that. We have been friends for a very long time."

"The jewels were another thing. I broke the rules and should have been punished for that. It was just too much on top of revelation of me touching Gabrielle. You have to understand where I'm coming from, Elizabeth. There are a lot of women out there who don't want to be seen with men like me, and a man gets lonely. I had a chance to get my hands on the ultimate treasure and two women at the same time. I had to go for it even though I realized my chances of getting caught were about 100."

"I'm a bad boy," he said with a shake of his head, "but I think I could be a good man if circumstances were right. I made the right decision last night, and I meant what I said today. Anything you need, you have but to ask me and I'll do my best to do it for you, but I want you to give the others a chance. In time, you will find you could not have better friends."

"I can't say much about Jack and Will. I never even suspected Will. He was trying so hard to be what he wasn't, and Jack was pretending it didn't exist. He would never have said anything and quite possibly, Will would have married you. But you'd have never been happy with him. He isn't your soul mate even though he cares a great deal about you. I hope you find it in your heart one day to forgive them for the pain that they unintentionally caused you. One day, your soul mate will come, and you will know the difference." His eyes did not connect with hers as he said the last for he was afraid of what would happen to him if he acknowledged his feelings for her.

He still wondered if he had taken complete lack of senses when he'd let the treasure go. He'd had his hands on it, but he'd thrown it away to get her. He could have been the richest man in the world with many women falling at his feet, and yet he had given it all up for one woman -- Elizabeth. Her name rang in his head and in his heart. He knew he would have to get away from her and quickly else he might try something with her she'd never forgive him for.

She still did not know what to make of all he had told her about Will and Jack. Truth be told, she didn't even really want to think about them at that time. "Autolycus, you said you think you could be a good man," she reminded him. "I believe you could if you were treated fairly. I believe there's already a lot about you that's better than you're willing to think. You want me to give the others a chance and I would like for you to be able to reveal the better part of yourself . . . in time," she added before he could think she was pressing him, "so why don't we go join them?"

"That's a real good ideal, Elizabeth. May I borrow the comb from time to time?"

She laughed. "Of course you can! It is yours; I'm only borrowing it for now, and thank you for that, as well."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before taking it into his arm. "Let's join the others," he said with a smile and began to lead her back toward the camp.

She found that his smile was contagious and was beaming as they walked out of the glade together. Her worries could wait for later, but for now, she merely wanted to enjoy his companionship.

* * *

When Cordelia awoke, the first thought on her mind was the same as the last thought she'd had before losing consciousness. "Angel!" She jumped upright and nearly fell back as the world spun around her.

At the sound of Cordelia's voice, Lorne raised his head from Crys' lips. "Good morning, sunshine. Angel went up the hill with Jack, and no, they didn't go up to fetch a pail of water." He laughed at his own joke. He felt wonderful, holding Crys this close.

Crys could not help but to laugh at Lorne's joke, and her laughter began to stir her sleeping babies. "Where _did_ they go?" she asked him.

"Jack wanted to go to the top of the island to see if he recognized the island. He's been stranded on so many islands at different times that he's come to recognize them. He should be coming back pretty soon."

Crystal was about to speak again when she noticed Cordelia standing. "Cordelia, where are you going?" she asked her.

"To be with Angel."

Lorne looked up at Cordelia. "It might not be safe for you to wander around out there alone, Princess. Angel would be upset if you did. Please wait here with us until he returns."

"He's right," Crys agreed. "I know you want to be with him, but he's okay, Cordelia. You don't want to add to his worries, do you?"

The Princess frowned at her, but Crystal and Lorne had known exactly how to make her stay put. "Very well," she replied, "as long as he _is_ back soon." She was truly worried about him.

"He put you with us because we're family. I don't know how much you and he have going on," Lorne continued, "but he considers you family. I'm glad that he's found some one." He smiled at Cordelia. He wanted to add, Even if you are a Princess and probably very spoiled, but knew that Angel could handle it. Besides, she had not appeared to be as spoiled last night as she now seemed to be acting.

"Are you thirsty?" Crystal asked her.

"Quite," Cordelia admitted, only then realizing just how many yards of rough dirt her throat felt like.

"Hold out your hands." Cordelia did as the blonde requested and was surprised when she put a piece of ice in her hands. Though she had seen Crystal use her powers before, she still could not get used to ice materializing out of nowhere. Crys waved her hand over the ice, and it melted into water that Cordelia quickly rose to her mouth with a thanks.

Once the Princess appeared appropriately entertained, Crystal turned her attention back to Lorne. "What about you, sweetheart?" While they had been kissing, Crys had sworn that, since she now knew she would never stand a chance of getting rid of him so that he would be safe, she would make certain that he never again had reason to doubt her feelings for him. Now, she rose a piece of melting ice to his lips.

He sucked thirstily at the ice but spoke in between sucks. "I was quite parched, my dear. Thank you for the ice."

Crystal smiled and was about to answer him when Blue nudged gently at her free hand. She materialized three rather large ice cubes in the palm of that hand and waited as her babies took one each. Then, she popped a fourth into her own mouth.

Lorne maneuvered around so that he could lay on his back and put his head in Crys' lap. His red eyes twinkled at her. "I could use some more of that," he told her.

"With pleasurrre," Crystal purred the words, sounding much like her lioness though in a better mood than Cindy had ever been known for. She brushed her fingertips gently over his lips, and from her fingertips dropped tiny ice slivers that melted as quickly as they hit his tongue.

He licked greedily at each drop and felt his emotions rise and his loins become overheated. He had to move away from her before he tried to carry out something and embarrass Cordelia. He held her hand to his lips still and continued to suck the ice and water, but since he was now sitting up, he had relief.

She had been disappointed when he had moved but knew that it was for the best as she could feel her babies' eyes on them. She heard Blue snicker behind a wing, and her smile grew. She knew they were glad she'd stopped fighting him, but she'd have to explain why later when they were in private.

Cordelia watched Lorne and Crys with hidden interest. Her eyes appeared to be glued to the ground, but she kept glancing at the couple even as she wondered where she could gain some ice for Angel.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man on Cordelia's mind was bringing up the rear of the rescue party. They were not able to make good time due to the fact that two of their party was still unconscious and a third was worn out. All three were having to be carried. Angel just knew those creatures would return before they could get to safety. He had heard them attack something else and was glad that their minds had been diverted from his group. He returned his eyes to his Captain. "Captain, I can not see them, but I feel them to be close."

"We can't go any faster," Jack said. He readjusted Faith so that she nestled closer to his chest. "Even if they wake, they are not strong enough to walk on their own." Jack was beginning to wonder if maybe they should hole up and let Angel go for more help. He was torn between the group he was with and the people they had to warn. "We will continue," he finally spoke even though his arms felt like they would break off at any moment.

Angel nodded. He wondered what Cordelia was doing. He readjusted Katrina to where he could carry her more easily and continued on.

Lex heard the conversation, but his mind was all on Clark. What had he just seen Clark do? Was it a daydream, or was his lover more powerful than even he had dreamed? What would happen if Clark was to get mad at him when they were having a fight? He sure didn't want to be used like the dinosaur Clark had used as a club yet the mere thought of Clark's powers turned Lex on. He felt the blood rushing to his loins and knew he'd have to wait a while before he and his lover could make contact. It had been less than a day since they had had sex, but Lex longed for more even in the midst of danger.

Dawson was carrying Salem who kept objecting that he didn't need to be carried and that there was nothing wrong with him. "No, but you're little and might get stepped on," Dawson told him. "I don't mind carrying you."

Finally, Salem hushed and curled up in Dawson's arms, but his senses stayed alert. What if those things came back? He trembled in fear to think about it. Oh, Bast, help us to get with the group safely!

Jack was walking at the head of the group. He stumbled and decided it was time to take a break. He heard water gurgling and stepped off the trail to follow it. It might not be safe to drink, but there was only one way to find out. Maybe some water would revive the others a little.

"We'll stop here for a while," he told the others when he reached the spot. "There's water, but don't just start drinking it. We have to check it out. It could be poisonous." He laid Faith gently down and walked over to look at the little brook. There were no dead fish or no other dead things around, and plants seemed to be growing healthfully. "Check the water," he told Angel, "to be sure."

Angel sniffed the water and could smell nothing poisonous. He took a taste. "It's safe, Jack, and tastes wonderful! I've never tasted water that tasted like that before."

Jack dipped a hand in and lifted it to his lips. He was extremely thirsty. After taking a drink, he dipped his scarf into the water, brought it back to Faith's lips, and squeezed just a tiny bit of the water onto her lips.

Faith had already been slowly starting to come to when something touched her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing it in, and was surprised by its sweet taste. It appeared to be water but was much sweeter than she was used to. She kept her eyes closed as she wondered what was going on. The last thing she remembered was peacefully, for the first time in her life, waiting. She had known Death was coming to get her, and she had waited eagerly for its relief. Yet now it seemed that she was alive? Her eyes blinked open, and she looked around in confusion.

Jack had continued to squeeze the water from the scarf onto Faith's lips. He was rewarded when her eyes flashed open. "Don't try to get up, Faith. You're still too weak."

"I'm supposed . . . to be dead . . . " That was when the realization of what had happened struck her. She'd begged Dawson, Lex, and Salem to let her go, but somehow, they had not only refused her but had managed to keep her living.

"Katrina," Jack answered to her unspoken question, "saved you. She's resting, as well. You scared us there, Faith. We thought we'd lost you." He got up and went back to get more water. He started to bring it back to her but paused when he saw that she was standing with an angry look on her face. Now what the Hell was her problem! he wondered.

Lex had been giving water to Clark and Angel had been giving water to Katrina whose eyes now slowly fluttered upward. Oh no, she thought, the girl is always angry. She closed her eyes against the bright sun. She hoped Faith did not know she was awake.

Faith knew that Jack had not been there when she'd pleaded to be allowed to die, so she did not turn her anger on him. Instead, she turned to the ones of the four who were closest. As fate would have it, those two happened to be Dawson and Salem. "Why?" she demanded.

Dawson looked at Faith as though she had lost her mind completely. "Why what?" he asked. Couldn't she ever accept that some one would care for her to help her without anger?

"Why," she demanded again, "did you . . . Couldn't you . . . just let me die!"

"No, Faith, we couldn't," Lex told her from his place beside Clark on the ground. "Whether you want us to or not, we all care about you, Faith, and we couldn't stand the thought of losing you! You know what kind of condition you were in. Now look at yourself. You're completely whole again! You have Katrina to thank for that. I don't see why you're angry except that you're so bent on every one hating you that you can't realize that just the opposite has happened. We're your family! Even Katrina wants to be your family! Gods know why as you keep throwing us away, but we're still here! None of us wanted to lose you." His voice trailed off. "You should have seen Clark. He was so magnificent; he fought those raptors for you!"

"I don't know how he did that," she answered truthfully, "but he shouldn't have! I told you to go! I told you all to go and just leave me there, but you were too selfish -- "

Salem cut her off. "The Hell they were selfish! The Hell any of us were selfish!" He jutted out of Dawson's hold then and stood before Faith, glaring up at the girl. "So you wanted to die? None of us know why, but it wouldn't have mattered because we all love you, just like Lex was trying to tell you! Every one of them gave of themselves to save you even if you didn't want them to! You might want to get away from Lex, Jack, especially Dawson, but you know what? You're not getting away from any of them!"

Faith stared down at the black cat. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"They gave their own blood to save your ass!" he informed her.

His words paused her for a moment, but then she returned, "So I'm supposed to be thankful for that! I'm supposed to be thankful that they ripped the one chance I had of getting out of this Hell away from me!"

Salem shook his head. "What Hell!"

"**_This_** Hell!" she bellowed. "What? You think I _wanted_ to leave! The Hell I did, but I didn't have any choice!" She stopped talking, and her wild eyes swept around them. She was still too weak to remember to keep the next words to herself. "Damn it, that wasn't supposed to come out!"

Lex looked up at her. "We all have choices. Might not make the best ones sometimes, but you had a choice, Faith. You didn't have to go. No one was making you. In fact, we all wanted you to stay."

"You don't understand!" Faith whirled on him. "I couldn't stay! I shouldn't have stayed as long as I have! You all want me to let you in, but I'm not an idiot! I know full and damn well what would've happened if I'd stayed! You think you've got me now? Think again! I'm not staying! I can't!"

It was Clark who spoke up then. "If you go off again, we'll just come after you again."

Faith stared at him in stunned disbelief. "Why," she demanded, "do you all have to be so damn stubborn! I can't stay! If I stay, I'll either end up getting you killed or getting hurt by you!" Tears were starting to spill from her eyes, and she turned, trying desperately to find a place she could look and not find them, yet they surrounded her.

Katrina sat up and looked at Faith. "Faith, we all love you. We would never hurt you. If you ask me why I love you, I can't tell you, because I don't know. Maybe because I see some of me in you when I was your age. None of us will ever hurt you. I know you've been hurt in the past by your bloodkin, at that. Sometimes blood kin's not the best, but those around us who want to be our family and are willing to give the time and love needed . . . " She looked around the small group. " . . . are a much better family. They'll stand by you and protect you. I don't think there's been any one in this group that's ever done anything against you to hurt you, but every one of us has tried in our ways to help you. Even though time and again, you tell us to get lost or you don't want us or you hate us, we keep hanging on to get that tiny little shred of hope that one day you might actually see that we do care, and instead of sending us away, accept us." Her voice trailed off, and she leaned back against Angel. Her head was light, and she had not regained her strength yet. It was so important to her that Faith understand and stop fighting her own self and let the others in, but she didn't know what to do to help her. Now she waited for the tirade to begin on her head.

Faith stared at Katrina. "How . . . How did you know . . . ?" she asked her. How _could_ she have known? She'd never told any one!

"It happened to me," she whispered weakly. "My own mother did not want me, because I was rebellious. She sent me to stay with my Grandmother, separating me from my dear sister. I was supposed to be the next Queen as my Mother had done something that I still don't know about that prevented her from being Queen. She just simply turned her back on me and gave me to the Queen, stabbing me to the heart. I still don't know how Celina found me. I think she must have finally ran away from home, but Grandmama did not send her back to my Mother. It doesn't matter now. Only Celina, Tom, and I still live. All the rest are gone." Her voice trailed off again.

Katrina's revelation stunned Faith so that she sat and barely missed sitting on Salem, who darted out from under her just in the nick of time. He looked at her. "You think they don't love you, that they'd hurt you, but that's because you're scared. They do love you, Faith. So do I. That's why we came after you. That's why they gave their blood so that you could live, and it's why we _couldn't_ let you die. Maybe it was selfish," he said with a sniff, "but if you thought you could live this life, not playing a game, but _truly_ living it . . . Would you really want to die?" Like Katrina, he recognized a lot of his own self in Faith, and that was why he knew the words to get to her.

Unable to meet their gazes, she stared at her own knees instead. She had pulled her knees up in front of her and wrapped her arms around them when she'd sat; she'd also only then realized that she was wearing Angel's jacket. She shook her head slowly. "You still don't get it. You think you want to be my family . . . if there is such a word . . . but you don't know me . . . Not really. If you knew the truth, you sure as Hell wouldn't be here now."

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked her. "Tell us the truth and let us make our own decision. You couldn't possibly have done anything worse than what most of us have."

She snorted. "That's what you think. You want to know me?" she asked, picking her head up and looking at each of them in turn. "You _really_ think you want to know me? Then bite on this to start with. My first kill was . . . my own Mother."

"Why did you kill your mother, Faith?" Katrina asked. "I wanted to kill mine for what she did to me. If I had not been sent away, I might have done that."

She looked back down as childhood memories resurfaced, bringing more tears to her eyes. She felt Salem place a gentle paw on her leg but did not shove him away. "My earliest memories are . . . of her beating me . . . telling me not to cry . . . that tears were weak and that I'd better shut the fuck up if . . . if I wanted to live. She never tried to kill me, but there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't hit me, that she didn't hurt me . . ."

Dawson had closed his eyes when Faith had started talking. That part of her life sounded a lot like his. Mitch had beat him every day. He could never do anything right, and any friends that Dawson had tried to make along the way, Mitch had drove away, except for one. He did not know where Pacey was. Pacey served on a ship that had been in Port Royal on the day of the big freeze. He was probably dead, too. A lone tear trickled down his face. He was sitting by Faith. His hand reached out and touched her leg gently and timidly, but he did not withdraw it.

Faith's words made Jack think of all the beatings he had taken from the Captain who had stolen him after having killed his father. He turned his face away, because he did not want the others to see his tears.

This was something that only one of the group could not relate to as they had all been abused by parents except Clark. Clark had had loving parents who had done their very best to and by him. One of his greatest fears was of losing their love when he told them about Lex, something he had been putting off but had vowed to tell them the next time he saw them.

Lex's mind went straight to Lionel beating the crap out of him. "It'll make you tough, boy, and it will teach you how to handle others," was the excuse Lionel had always used. Lex could not remember much about his mother. He had tried, but every time he had thought of her, he had cried and his father had beat him again. He remembered his baby brother, Julian. They had been close yet his father had never dared beat Julian, because Julian had stayed so close to their mother. They had tried to reach out to Lex and pull him into their small group -- three against the one bully in their lives -- but all too brief of a time and Lex was all alone again as both his mother and Julian had died in a fire. He could not save them although he had tried. He had seen his father standing like a Devil and laughing as he heard the screams of his mother and brother, and he had tried to rescue them while his father tried to knock him down. "Let them roast," he had told Lex and continued to beat him until Lex had passed out. Yes, he could have killed Lionel, and he might still do it one day. He turned his attention back to Faith.

"She never let me go anywhere . . . do anything other than wait on her . . . and I was stupid . . . I wanted a friend . . . and when I finally got one . . . she told me to make her go away . . . I couldn't just let her go out in the cold, so I hid her . . . Managed to hide her for some time before my Mother found her again . . . But when she found her, she killed her . . . Killed her, cooked her, and tried to make me eat her . . . "

Salem shivered. "You ate human?" he asked.

She could feel him shivering by her leg and, despite herself, found herself reaching out a hand and stroking his fur. "No," she breathed. "It wasn't even human . . . She was a cat . . . A little, white kitten . . . Her fur was like snow," she remembered, "until that day when it was covered with blood . . . "

Dawson's memory flashed back to the day Faith had come into his life and the rescue that they had done in the marketplace for the animals. He had caught her holding a dead, white kitty, crying, and rocking the body. It explained a lot now. He patted her leg for comfort.

"She tried to make me eat her . . . but I wouldn't . . . so she took a knife to me . . . Told me if I didn't eat her, she'd kill me . . . We fought, and . . . I ended up killing her . . . "

Angel looked at Faith. "I killed my Father, but only after he killed my Mother and sister. It was one of the truly evil things I've done in my life. My only regret is that I didn't do it sooner, before he took their lives. He was a Preacher, would you believe? Sorry son-of-a-bitch that he was! He had everybody fooled! I was the sinner. He was the Saint. He beat me every day, claimed he was trying to beat the Devil out of me. I hated him."

"He beat my Mother and my sister, but my Mother would not leave him. She had tried and failed once, and he had beat her until she had almost died. And yet, the people supported him as a preacher. I figured that if he was what God wanted to represent him, he didn't want any part of me, and I turned even further to the dark side."

"Faith, you killed your mother out of self-defense. You did not premeditate it. I did mine. I planned and schemed and thought of a million ways to kill that bastard, and finally it was just a simple matter of biting him in the neck, draining every bit of his blood out, and letting him die. You should have heard the curses he railed upon my head, but I was no longer weak. I didn't have to stand for the beatings."

"You don't have to fear any one ever doing that to you again." He knelt down beside her. "We are all here to help you to be strong. You have but to ask, and we'll take any enemy out. I know you like to do your own fighting, but sometimes even you need help." His voice trailed off, expecting her to blast him for having the audacity to offer help.

She looked at Angel through the tears that shone in her eyes. "I . . . I'm sorry you went through it, too, and the others," she said, speaking beyond him to Katrina and Lex and to Dawson at her side, "but I'm not surprised he was a Priest. After I killed my Mother, the town threw me to the church. I met one like your father there. She'd beat me every day of my life before then, and he beat me . . . " Her lips started to say something else, but she continued instead, " . . . He beat me every day after. Same excuse as yours used: beating the Devil out. I didn't kill him. Didn't get a chance to. That's who that sword's meant for."

They exchanged glances with each other, each knowing about the sword and wondering why it had existed and stayed hidden under Faith's bed. In fact, none of them had ever seen her pull it except Jack, and he knew what she'd used it on. They didn't make a comment, though. They waited for her to continue.

"And after that . . . it was the whorehouse . . . and then . . . then the _Saucy Wench_ . . . "

Salem gawked at that. "The Lesbian ship!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"There's a lot of bad, bad women on that ship," Jack said. "They have a reputation that they deserve when it comes to killing. They steal girl children, and they burn towns, killing men with the greatest of pleasure. They hate males. I came across them once, and I'm not ashamed to say I hid. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here now. I hope never to run into them again, but if I do, I hope I have my men with me. I'd like to put them down. They're rabid animals."

"They're worse than animals, but . . . Jack . . . " Faith said, raising her eyes to look at him, "they're still after me."

"Well, if they come after you, we'll put them down. We know who they are, and they're not going to get you," Jack told her. "They almost got Angel once."

"Thank the Gods I got away!" Angel breathed. "It's bad enough to be chased because people think you're out to get them because you're a Vampire, but when you're being chased just because you're a male and they want to kill you, it's a nightmare! They almost got me. In fact, if it had not been for Wolf, they would have got me. They had me cornered, and Wolf jumped right in front of me in the midst in full Werewolf form. He aimed for their Captain and tore the whole front of her clothes with one strike. He growled, and they got the message. The next strike would be right through her gut. They backed up, and we got the heck out of there. I can still hear that whore calling me names and telling me what to do with Wolf. See, Faith, we protect each other. If Wolf had not come after me, I wouldn't be here now." He gazed intently into her eyes. "We'll be here for you if they come."

"I'm not afraid of them, but I don't want to . . . " She made a face despite herself. "Do _that_ again."

"You don't?" Dawson asked with a sad, bewildered look on his face. His eyes did not meet hers. Damn, there went my second ride! he thought.

"Males can be fun," Faith assured him, surprised at his reaction, "but woman to woman . . . I don't have anything against Lesbians, but I sure as Hell ain't one."

"That's good!" Dawson said with a sigh of relief. He was glad what he had thought earlier was not what she had been thinking. There might still be a chance for that second ride!

"It's not that I don't want a family," Faith admitted, turning back to the main conversation. "But with what I've been through . . . I gave up believing a long time ago . . . in family . . . friends . . . love . . . any of it. You guys . . . You make me _want_ to believe, but I'm scared. That's why I knew I had to get away, and that's even . . . why I wanted to die . . . I'm sick of pretending not to care. I'm sick of having to act the part to keep from getting hurt or hurting others."

"Then stop acting," Jack told her. "Simply let your feelings out. We will not hurt you. In fact, if you let us have some of your feelings, we will give you more of ours. We all love you."

She sat there for a long moment, thinking over everything they'd told her. She'd told them the worst about her past, yet still they clung to her just as determinedly as before. They wouldn't hurt her. She knew that especially now. They'd even given of their very blood to save her life, and for what? Not even Katrina could give a damn about the bag of gold she'd tossed at her cot the night before. That wasn't what these people were after. No, they wanted her to be part of their family, and she knew she wanted to be part of theirs too.

Her mother was no longer alive; she couldn't kill them like she had Snow. As for Judson . . . He'd show up sooner or later, but that sword had his name written all over it. Yet there was still one thing that they didn't know, and though she doubted that it would matter to the others, she knew it would to Dawson. It would be the deciding factor for it would be what made him hate her. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to lose him any more than she did any of the others. "Dawson . . . " she called his name as she finally turned to look at him.

He could not believe she had actually called him by his name. Not "kid". Not "Hey, you". But _Dawson_! "Yes, Faith?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"There's something you have to know, and I know you're gonna hate me for it but it's gonna come out sooner or later any way." She took a deep breath. "That sword I mentioned? The one I was going to give you? The one that I had made for the preacher who ra . . . who did everything he did to me?"

Jack looked at Faith. He wanted to tell her, 'Don't tell him,' because he was afraid of what Dawson's reaction would be, but he also knew that the kid would find out sooner or later and that it was better for Faith to come clean now. He hoped Dawson would not take it to the point that he wanted to kill Faith. "Faith," Jack said, "are you sure?"

She could tell from the sound of Jack's voice that he'd moved closer to her in concern. It was only then that she realized that he knew what she did, but she wasn't surprised. Jack was smarter than he let on to most people. Swallowing her fear down, she nodded.

Jack knelt beside her and took her hand. "Go ahead then."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I swore I'd never use it on any being until I killed him with it. But I did the day we met. Dawson . . . " Her tear-filled eyes that were as frightened as a kitten's looked up into his. " . . . I used it on your father. I . . . I killed him . . . " She braced herself, tensing for the tirade, both physical and verbal, that she believed was about to come.

Dawson leaned forward and put his hand on Faith's mouth. "I don't want to know the details, but you did that for me?" He could not believe that some one had actually stood up for him, even to the point of killing his hated Father. She had not even had a chance to know him yet she had stood up for him. He moved his hand from her mouth and sat back.

Faith nodded. "You didn't have to tell me what he'd done for me to know. I know what he did to you, and I couldn't just let him get away with it. You're a good boy, Dawson . . . a good man . . . You didn't deserve that, and I knew no one else would make him pay."

Dawson lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. She had actually called him a man! Was there a chance for him? "Faith, no one else ever stood up for me. I tried, but every time I did, I got slapped down and mounted again. He drove my Mother away and into prostitution, and all he wanted the whole time was me -- males. It's one thing to be in love with a guy, but it's another to be abused by one. He practiced every kind of painful thing he could do to me, and I was powerless in his grip. When I started fighting back against him and actually scoring a hit or two, that's when he wanted to sell me. That was after we had our encounter. I never had a woman before. You brought me pleasure, but it was so quickly over . . . I long for you. I love you. I don't hate you for taking my Father out. The bastard deserved to die. I just wasn't man enough to do it." He did not let go of her hand but held it.

His words blew her away, but she dared not answer the ones who meant the most to her. Instead, holding his gaze, she told him, "Being man enough didn't have anything to do with it. I may have killed my Mother, but the one who _really_ treated me the way your father did you . . . He's the one who got away."

"He won't always get away. One day, he'll be within your grasp again," Dawson told her, "and you will get your revenge on him or I will kill him for you."

The thought of Dawson attempting to kill Judson nearly made her laugh, but she managed to silence it with a grin. It was then that she was overtaken by a sudden, mischievous urge. She snaked her hands out of both Dawson's and Jack's grasp.

Jack wondered what kind of crap was now going to hit the fan. He had thought they had been making progress with her. What had caused her to change her mind!

Dawson gulped. Uh-oh, she doesn't want me killing anybody for her! She's mad 'cause I offered!

In battle, Faith tended to move faster than the eye could see, and her actions then were at the same speed as she rolled into the boys, grasping them in a hug.

Jack hugged Faith, surprise filling him. After all the fighting, was it finally going to be just this easy to get her to let them in? He hoped it would be, but with Faith, he doubted it.

Dawson had Faith hugging him. He was close enough that his lips almost touched hers, and he went the extra, taking her lips with his and kissing her greedily before she changed her mind. He had seen others French kiss, and he now tried to do the same thing to her.

As Dawson's lips captured hers, Faith's parted underneath his, welcoming him despite her surprise. She was even more surprised when his tongue found its way into her mouth, but her own rubbed against his, sparking a heated duel.

Jack moved out of the way. It looked as though the two young ones were going to get it on right in their midst! He sat back with a grin. It was still mid-morning, but the morning had brought so many surprises and dangers their way and yet happiness as well. He wondered what the rest of the day would hold. He figured Will would be very mad at him for having left him behind and wanted to make it up to him as soon as they got back to camp, but there still would not be any time until they got to the house for safety. He would show Will some action this night without interruptions, he hoped.

Lex smiled. Dawson was locked in an embrace with Faith, and it looked like there was going to be hot sparks flying everywhere! He cleared his throat. "Hate to interrupt you two, but we really need to get a move on before those raptors come back."

Clark, who had quickly revived, now sat up and kissed Lex. Lex kissed him back, and as their kisses grew, he forgot all about breaking up Dawson and Faith.

Angel assisted Katrina to her feet. "Too bad you don't have powers of teleportation."

"Ain't it the truth?" Katrina told him. "I hate to break this great loving up, but we really must move."

Jack cleared his throat. "Gotta get on the road, Lex . . . Faith. Let the boys up."

Lex blushed but released Clark. Dawson was too dazed to move, especially as he felt Faith's hand stroking his risen sword through the fabric of his pants. Lex stood and pulled Clark to his feet. "Faith, do you need to be carried?"

It was only then that Faith at last pulled back from Dawson. She still couldn't believe that he did not hate her but still wanted her even in the light of her killing his father or that the others still wanted to be her family despite her revelations. Any one else would have turned away from her, but not these people, not her . . . her family . . . Getting to her feet and offering Dawson a hand, she looked back to Lex. "No," she answered him, "but . . . there is one more thing I have to say . . . "

"What's that?" Lex asked as he reached out and hugged Faith.

Choosing to let Dawson help himself, Faith withdrew her hand so that she could hug Lex back. She still was not used to the mushiness of letting her feelings out or to hugs, but they all felt so wonderful that she could not help herself. To finally be loved still brought tears to her eyes. "I . . . I'm kind of sorry that I've been such a bitch to you all . . . but I've never known any other way . . . I thought I couldn't believe any of you or in family or in any of that, but now . . . now I know better . . . "

Katrina stepped forward and hugged Faith. "It's okay, little sister. It will take you time to get used to us, but at least now you're willing to let us in."

She moved back and let Angel hug Faith. "Welcome to the family, little sister."

He moved back, and Clark hugged her.

"I wanna a hug! I wanna a hug!" Salem said. He couldn't figure out how to reach Faith from the ground but finally leapt for her chest, praying her arms would open up. Faith caught him, but she did more than hug him. She gave him a gentle hug but brushed her lips across the top of his furry head.

Salem purred loudly. He was home at last! Where Faith was, he knew he belonged, and now she had finally accepted him. Things were going to get a lot easier.

Faith looked back at Dawson to find him still laying on the ground. She grinned. "Kid," she spoke the word teasingly as she held her hand back to him, "you getting up?"

"Oh, yes! Straight into Heaven!" he told her, his eyes never leaving hers. He took her hand, got to his feet, and hugged her and Salem. He knew they had a lot of hard things to go through yet before they got off the island, including those awful raptors, but he wasn't worried. He knew they'd survive as long as they were together. They headed off, holding hands, toward the camp, following Jack and the others.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"No," the female tiger told the male as she dumped the boy inside their cave, "I don't think he's dead, Vang." He gave a small growl in response, but she waited until she'd demorphed back to human before answering him. "I know you don't like me bringing home stray humans. I'm not big on trusting the two-leggers either, but we couldn't just let him die." The tiger growled again, and she rolled her eyes. "The Hell you could've. If you'd been there, you would've beat me to rescuing him." She knew he tried to put out a hard front, but she also knew that his heart was as soft as hers. She reached out and scratched his head before walking around the fire. "Any trouble while we were gone?" she asked as she unzipped her leather jacket, pulled it off, and let it hit the ground.

"Non, ma chérie. Almost have dinner done."

"Good," the blonde replied as she pulled off her shirt. "I'm starving, but first cut this into strips for his bandages, will ya?" She tossed the shirt toward the crab.

"Oui, mademoiselle." Sebastian grabbed the shirt and began snipping it into pieces with his sharp claws. "Where'd you find the boy?"

"The woods," she answered, stretching before putting her jacket back on. "He was being attacked by raptors. The little ones."

"Mon dieu! Poor lad! Good thing that you were in the area so that you could rescue him. I wish something would come along and do those damned beasties in!" He continued to snip the shirt, pretending that each piece was one of the raptors.

"That'd be nice," she answered, shrugging back into her jacket, "but it ain't gonna happen in our lifetimes, Sebastian."

He handed her the clipped pieces. "Let me get one of my potions so that you can use it on the wounds. They should heal in no time." He scuttled off and soon returned with a little bottle and handed it to Zora. "A little goes a long way. Put a dab on; put a bandage on. Now I must get back to my food." He scuttled over to a huge pot, jumped up, grabbed the wooden spoon, and began to stir it around and around while being very careful not to fall into the boiling mixture.

Zora shook her head as she watched the little crab. Her father never had told her quite the exact spot he'd dug him up, but Sebastian certainly was something. Shaking her head again, she turned back to her work. It was then that Vang cleared his throat rather importantly. She looked up but didn't bother to blush at his words. In reply, she merely zipped her jacket up and returned to caring for the boy.

Connor stirred and halfway opened his eyes. He saw the woman gazing down intently at him. "Who are you?" he whispered, surprised that his voice came out as a squeak.

She looked down at him, a shock of her blonde hair falling down into her wild, green eyes. "Name's Zora. What about you? What are you doing here, and who are you?"

"I'm one of many who were shipwrecked. My name's Connor. Thank you for saving me. They'll be worried about me, but I'm lucky to be alive. Do you have some one you can send to let them know that I'm all right?"

She shook her head. "They wouldn't understand Vang, and Sebastian can't cook and bandage you at the same time. Besides, we'll get you back to them soon." She returned her attention to bandaging his wounds.

Connor's vision grew dim, and he passed back out.

Sebastian mumbled to himself and then informed them that dinner was ready. Vang stalked off immediately for his food, but Zora remained where she was, still tending to the boy's wounds. "I'll eat shortly," she promised Sebastian, and he knew better than to try to get her to until her task was finished.

* * *

The small group led by Jack soon reached the shipwreck. The others looked up as Jack's party arrived. Jack went to the center of the group while Celina rushed past him to see about Katrina. Jack then proceeded to announce, "We have problems, and we must get to safety before nightfall."

Whispers rang amongst the group, but it was Joxer, whose arms were still wrapped protectively around Phoebe, who spoke up. "We always have problems. Why's that anything new?"

Faith cleared her voice and, looking dead at Joxer, told him, "This time it is. Now shut your mouth and do as Jack says."

"Gather anything that you can carry that might be of use and get ready to move. We should be heading out in about ten minutes." He could hear the mutterings, but he could also tell that the people were getting ready to move. "We need weapons," Jack said. "All I have is a sword. You don't even have that, Faith. All I can say is dig through the rubble. Maybe something will turn up."

He'd no sooner spoken than Faith had released Dawson's hand and began scrambling through the remains of the ships, tossing boards aside heedlessly in her search. "It's gotta be here somewhere," she muttered to herself, but the first several swords she pulled up were not her own. She tossed those back to Jack and Dawson.

Dawson simply stepped out of the way. He knew he couldn't catch a sword except the hard way. "Faith, I'm going to look for Will. Just lay the swords out in a straight row, and we'll pick them out as soon as I find Will." He took off without another word, hoping to soon find Will. He figured Will would still be mad at him, but maybe not when he heard what was out there.

He saw a strange man who appeared to be a Captain talking to Xena. He went to their group. "Have you seen Will?" he asked.

Xena shook her head. "No, I haven't, not lately, but I have some one for you to meet. Captain Jack Sparrow, meet Captain James Hook."

Jack looked at Hook. "Do I know you?" Something about the man rang a bell with him, but he wasn't sure just what.

"Yes, but you don't remember me," James told him. "It was a very long time ago. Too much has happened since then. I couldn't get back to you. I wanted to."

"James?" Jack said. "I thought you were dead!"

"Just snatched. I couldn't get back and rescue you. Thank you for taking care of me when I was aboard, stealing that food and blankets and bringing them to me. I would've died without your help. I never forgot you nor did I ever stop wanting to help you. They just wouldn't let me."

Jack lifted his hand toward James. "It's good to see you again, James, and you're welcome. I don't know who they are, but I know that if you were able, you would have returned for me."

"I couldn't go away and forget you, Jack. You were too good to me." The two men shook hands, making eye contact and keeping it the whole time they were talking. "I hate to find you in such dire straits and would've been willing to offer my ship for your rescue, but it was destroyed."

"Figures," Jack replied as he let James' hand go. "We must talk later. Right now I have to find Will and we all have to get up to the top of the hill. There's a house up there where we should be safe for the night."

He smiled one last time at James, hardly believing that his old friend stood there healthy and alive. He had just began to walk off when he heard Salem call out, "James, you old dog! Where've you been?"

"I was told that you were here. It's so good to see you, old friend!" He rushed forward, picked up Salem, and gave him a hug before putting him back down. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Our people have been scattered so many places as punishment it's ridiculous."

Salem leaned closer to James. "I think that time might be coming to an end, old friend. Many of us seem to be getting gathered here."

"Who else is here?" James asked.

"Jareth," Salem answered with a catish grin.

"Jareth, Smee, you, and me! I wonder if any others of us are wandering around?"

"I have a good feeling," Salem purred, "that our lives are just beginning to get pieced back together."

"Long as that boi don't find me," James said. "I don't want to go back to Neverland."

"Neverwhere?" Salem asked. The two walked off, discussing James' past, with Smee running to catch up.

* * *

Jack could not figure where Will had taken himself off to, but then he spied Donkey circling something and nudging at it. He quickly went to Donkey. "Donkey, have you seen Will?"

Donkey leapt at Jack. "You need spectacles, don't ya?" he asked, prancing in front of him.

"Why? I couldn't see Will through you! Do you need to lose weight?" Jack tossed at him.

"Oh, I'll give ya a weight loss program! Come here!" Donkey charged him playfully.

"Will?" Jack called to him as he dodged Donkey's attack. "Are you okay? Why are you sitting out here by yourself?"

Will sighed but dared not turn to look at him. "I . . . was just waiting for you to return . . . "

"Well, there's some good news and some bad news." He offered his hand to Will and pulled him to his feet when he took his hand. "The good news is that we're all alive and doing well right now. The bad news is that there are dinosaurs on this island." He paused a moment to let that sink in.

Will did not look directly at Jack until he spoke the last word. "_Dinosaurs!_" he exclaimed, his wide eyes snapping up to look questioningly into Jack's.

"Unfortunately, aye. Even more unfortunate is that they are the dangerous kind, not plant eaters. Some people have already been attacked. Faith was almost killed by them. We're going up to the house. You need to come back and look at the swords that Faith is rescuing from the rubble."

"So she's okay, then?"

"Katrina healed her, but we almost lost her."

Will nodded solemnly and began to walk with Jack when Donkey jumped into their pathway. "Donkey, what . . . ?"

"You boys ain't going anywhere!" he exclaimed. "Not until you patch things up and you get that frown off of your face!"

"Me? I don't have a frown on my face," Jack said. "And what do I need to patch up with Will? Oh . . ." His face fell. "I forgot. I need to apologize for talking so plainly in front of you, Will. I didn't mean to shock you."

"That's all right," Will spoke softly. At Donkey's loud clearing of his throat, he added, still not looking at Jack, "It's I who should apologize. I should have been able to handle Brendan, but I let you down."

"No, you should not have to continue to apologize for that, Will! I'm not upset about that! You'll learn one day to take care of Brendan, just not in emergency." He reached out and hugged him. "Stop fretting about that."

Will relished Jack's hug and returned it. "I . . . It's just that I feel that I let you down, Jack."

"It was an accident, Will. You tried your very best, and that's what counts. I was an idiot for sending you after him. I thank the Gods that you were not hurt. Now let's not talk any more about that and you stop worrying about it."

Will nodded and was about to speak when Donkey once more interrupted them. "Huh . . . Guys, if it's Brendan you're worried about wolfing out again, you might want to take a look at that . . . "

"So far, so good," Jack said with a grin. "Brendan's with Prue, and he's not wolfing. That's good news." He took Will's hand and hurriedly returned to where he had left Faith and Dawson. She had accumulated a large amount of weaponry. "Every one, take a piece of weaponry and get ready to go. We are now leaving. Do not straggle; stay close to the group."

Faith stepped back as the pile of weaponry was converged upon. She heard Joxer holler as Xena slapped his hand for reaching for her chakram. Shaking her head and dismissing the scene, Faith turned to Dawson and pressed a sword into his hand. "I'll show ya how to use it later."

Dawson looked at the sword he now held in his hand. "Thanks, I think," he said. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

She laughed and hit him on the back. "You'll be thankful once you learn how to use it. You've gotta be able to protect yourself, kid."

"Protect me and you," Dawson amended.

Faith was about to answer him when laughter broke into their conversation. She turned angry eyes on Phoebe.

Joxer, too, was looking at his love in disbelief. "Baby, that ain't any different than me protecting us!"

Phoebe doubled over with laughter at that, and even Faith couldn't help laughing.

"Hey, I could learn!" Dawson protested. "I'm willing!"

Her laughter quieting, Faith stepped closer to Dawson. "You're gonna learn a lot, kid," she whispered against his lips before kissing him.

He returned her kiss, pleasure surging through his body. He couldn't wait to learn some of the things she could teach him! The sword could wait a while.

* * *

Upon returning to the camp, Angel had started for his family to check and see how they were faring and to get weapons for them. He could see Lorne and Crys kissing and Cordelia looking angry, but before he could reach her, Cordelia's face lifted as she turned to look at him and she broke and run toward him. He opened his arms to catch her and lifted her high into the air before bringing her back down the length of his body. His lips sought hers in a passionate kiss.

Cordelia had been about to tell Angel how worried she had been for him when his sweet lips silenced all her thoughts. Instead of her lips talking for her, she let her whole mouth do the talking. She returned his kiss in full, her tongue slipping into his mouth and deepening their kiss.

"Whoa, Princess! Who taught you to kiss like that?" he whispered to her. "You'll overpower me! My mind already went out the window!"

"What window?" she grinned, her hazel eyes twinkling up at him. "Angel, I may be a Princess, but I'm not an innocent!"

"That's okay," he was quick to reassure her. "I've never been innocent, but right now, I can't give in to my feelings for you. I've got to get you to safety. I missed you a lot while I was gone." He did not release her but continued to hold her even as he looked down at Lorne and Crys, who were still so involved in each other that they did not appear to have noticed his return. Blue cooed up at him.

"Hi, Blue," Angel said. "Lorne? Lorne?" He gently punched him with his foot. "Get up from there! We've got to take Crys, Cordy, and the babies to safety! We can't afford to be left behind, and the others are already starting out."

Lorne got to his feet. Not wanting to release Crys, he brought her up with him. "If you have anything," Angel told him, "grab it. We have to go."

There were two swords left in the weapons pile when Angel reached it. He lifted one and handed it to Lorne who accepted it though not being sure what to do with it. He kept the other. He could see the end of the group, and he hurriedly rushed his family toward it.

Crys had noticed the way Lorne had looked at the sword and couldn't help wondering what his funny look was over. She didn't say anything about it but did slow and release his hand as they reached the end of the group. Taking the skirts of her dress in her hands, she began to tear at them.

"Why are you tearing your clothes off, Crys?" Lorne asked in concern.

"It's going to be a long climb," she explained, "and its best not done in these torn skirts." It was then that Cindy latched on to the tail of the dress and pulled harder. The bodice ripped as the lioness snatched the dress off of her mistress, revealing a tight, black leotard.

"I see what you mean," Lorne said, grinning. "That outfit fits you like a second skin."

* * *

Almost last in the group was Katrina and her family. Morph and Tom were still in pony form, carrying the kids. Last in the group was Clark and Lex following behind the others and keeping close watch over the children. No one looked back at what remained of the ships.

Every one seemed jumpy as the whisper of dinosaurs rang throughout the group. Katrina was talking to Tom through their mindlink and telling him how awful those things were and how close she had come to losing Faith. His nose touched her in the back reassuringly, and they continued on with their journey, hoping to reach the house before nightfall.

It was Celina who first noticed that something seemed to be bothering Meesy. She reached down, picked him up, and held him close to her so that she could whisper to him. "What's wrong?"

Meesy's blue eyes were trained on something up ahead in the path. "I believe Salem's about to deal with it," he assured her.

* * *

Salem had had just about enough of that stupid poodle staring holes in Miss Kit! He walked boldly forward. "I am warning you, buddy, back off!"

"Who? Me?" Gonk barked.

"I'm not talking to the wind, buddy, and stop that infernal barking! You want those raptors down on us?"

Gonk looked at him. "What raptors?" he barked again.

"The ones that attacked Faith and almost killed her. They're big as a house! If you want them for lunch, you go find them!"

Gonk bristled but pulled himself up so that he appeared to be ten times the dog. "Maybe I will," he informed Salem as he walked past him, his nose held in the air.

It was then that Salem swatted him in the rear. "I told you to quit being stupid! Quit bothering Miss Kit! Return to Elvira, and take that infernal puppy with you!"

The wriggling puppy looked at Salem. "Grr?" he asked.

"Don't grr at me, you whipper snapper! Scat!" he told the puppy.

The puppy whined.

"Gonk, take that puppy to safety! Shame on you -- endangering the both of you!"

"Shame on me nothing!" Gonk barked shrilly back at Salem. "I don't want that thing following me any more than you do!"

"Take it back to the kids **_now_**!" Salem pulled himself up to his full height and slapped Gonk on the nose with both paws, claws extended.

Gonk yelped in pain, but instead of doing as Salem commanded, he turned and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the safety of his mistress. He nearly barreled into Elvira, and she cooed over him in concern as she picked him up. "What is it?" she asked him. "What's wrong?"

Gonk barked shrilly, and Elvira put her finger on his nose. "Hush!" She stroked his head as he quieted. "Now who slapped you?" She could see the claw marks on either side of his nose. Gonk whimpered as he looked pointedly back at Salem.

"Salem!" Elvira started.

"Don't you get on to Salem!" Faith told her.

"Who are you," Elvira asked, turning to her, "his keeper?"

"No," Faith retorted, staring her down, "but I _am_ the bitch who'll kick your ass if you don't leave him alone!"

Wolf hurried to catch up with Elvira. "Baby, let's not fight. At least, not now. Save it for the house. Those raptors could be down on us at any moment! You've got to keep Gonk quiet. Little mouths with sharp yaps will be sure to draw their attention. You wouldn't be anything but a snack for them, Gonk. Salem was within his line of duties, trying to keep the peace. You just wouldn't mind, and you left the puppy!" Wolf was carrying the puppy. "You can't do that! He's little and needs help! Or do you want him to become a snack?"

Gonk glared angrily at Wolf and began to growl only to be rewarded with a slap from Elvira. "You do _not_ take that kind of tone with your father, mister!" He looked at her in surprise. Since when did Wolf get added to his long line of fathers? She'd promised that would stop! Was the Werewolf _that_ important to her?

"I'm going to take the puppy to the kids. I'll be right back, sweetheart," Wolf said as he leaned toward her and gave her a quick kiss. "Try to do something with him to keep him quiet. All we need is those raptors to come down on us."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked him. "He thinks his mouth's bigger than his dick and that that'd fill the earth!"

Wolf shook his head. "Be right back." He raced back down the trail. Reaching Julian, he handed him the puppy. "Try to keep him quiet, Julian. It's very important."

"I will, Mister Wolf, somehow." Julian's eyes were as big as saucers. He had heard the adults talking about the dinosaurs, and it was scaring him. He knew that they would protect Sarah and himself, but he didn't want the awful beings to come down on them. He had read in books about dinosaurs and how they were supposed to be extinct yet now they were real? Might that also mean that the Boogeyman was real too?

He gripped the puppy tightly to his chest with one arm, and the puppy settled down and went to sleep. With the other hand, he held on tightly to Morph. He kept glancing at his sister, hoping that she didn't understand what was going on, but she kept playing with Tom's mane with one hand and holding on to the other, seeming to have missed most of the conversations. He settled down for the ride.

Sarah had heard the adults talking about dinosaurs, but she didn't know what they were. She was not old enough to read even if she could have, and Julian had never told her anything about them. She just left it for the grown-ups to take care of it, trusting that they'd protect them.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack was extremely relieved when they reached the house. He opened the door and entered, hoping that 'Ro had taken care of the messy walls. Sure enough, they were clean, but he heard shouting and turned to look as Ororo came flying right past him with Wolverine in hot pursuit. "WAIT, 'RO! THEY'RE HERE! YOU DON'T NEED TO GO AFTER THEM!"

Ororo was beginning to slow at Logan's words when she heard Paige calling and waving her hands. "That's right! We're all right here, Auntie 'Ro!"

Wolverine shook his head from where he stood beside Jack. "Crazy woman," he whispered to him. "I got her to rest for just a few minutes, and then she got up and went flyin' after 'em without a word!"

"Duty calls," Jack whispered back with an impish grin.

Ororo came to a sudden halt in the wind and breathed a sigh of relief as she looked upon her godchildren. Logan was right. They were not only there, but they were okay. Indeed, their men did not appear to have released them yet. She could not help a small, relieved smile at that sight.

"Hi, Auntie 'Ro!" Prue called. "We're safe and sound!" She glanced up to where Brendan was standing beside her. "What's this talk of dinosaurs?" she asked her aunt.

Before 'Ro could say anything, Jack said, "I want you to gather around inside. I've got to tell you some things that you're probably not going to want to believe." Once everybody was gathered together in the living room, he resumed, "I was not kidding when I told you there were dinosaurs. I bought this island, because I was stranded here several times and I wanted to fix a place that I could hang out at if I got dumped again."

Autolycus dipped his head so that he could whisper in Elizabeth's ear. "Not true," he reminded her.

She nodded, understanding why Jack would not want to reveal the truth of the matter.

"The several times I was dumped here, I never encountered any life forms. I never stopped to think why. I was not disturbed though I spent several days here. Now, there is wildlife on the island -- big, angry, hungry dinosaurs that are supposed to be extinct." He was pacing the floor in the center of the circle. "I don't know how this happened. I don't know where they came from, but I do know that they'll eat us if they get the chance. I want every one to look around and make sure that every one's here. We know that there are some missing like Jareth and some of his people; they will return when they are able. Does any one know of any one missing?"

It was then that Hook's mouth flew open. "CONNOR! BOI, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"I saw him earlier," Angel said. "I think . . . but I'm not sure . . . they might have got him."

James fainted, falling over Smee and flattening him against the floor.

"Angel!" Delvira scolded. "The boy's his _son_! You could at least _try_ to be a little gentler!"

"Don't know how," Angel replied with a shrug, "but I will go out and look for the boy."

"Right now, before you go," Jack said, "I want to introduce a few people I met today. They are survivors of another group that the dinosaurs attacked. It's Captain Kitty, Father Wagner, Sean Cassidy, and Chong . . . " His voice trailed off as he realized he did not know the Chinese man's last name.

"Chan," Chong supplied for him.

"I want you to pick rooms and bunk mates. You are not to go anywhere without your weapon and your bunkmate, even to the bathroom. There is a bathroom in every room, and there is no need for any one to go outside. There should be enough rooms for every one if you pair up. Well, go ahead and choose!" he commanded when they all seemed to be standing around and looking at each other.

Wolf had moved over to stand by Angel. "I'll go with you, Angel, to look for the boy, but let's pick our room first."

"_Wolf!_" Elvira exclaimed.

"Yes, darling?"

She looked him square in the face. "I thought you wanted to get some loving some time tonight?"

"Yes, darling, but I don't want to give you a bad reputation by bunking with you. Don't you want to bunk with your sister?"

"I'd rather bunk with you."

"Well, pick us out a room," Wolf replied with a smile. "I won't be gone long. Angel and I will look for the boy. Hopefully, we'll find him alive."

Cordelia, who stood nearly as close as a second skin to Angel, piped up. "You know, that's kind of going to put you in a rather rough imposition, Elvira." When Elvira looked at her questioningly, she explained, "You won't be able to go anywhere until Wolf gets back." She was already upset with Angel but hadn't spoken a word about that.

Angel did not know that Cordelia was upset with him, and if he had thought she was, he still wouldn't have had a clue as to why. "Cordelia, if you would be so kind as to hold a room next to yours for Wolf and me while Elvira holds the other room, I'd appreciate it." He smiled at her. "Won't be gone long, sweetheart, but there's a scared boy out there and I'm to blame for him being out there. I should have ran him back to the shore when I came across him today."

Cordelia silenced a sigh. "It's all right," she assured Angel. "I understand. You're only doing your duty." She really did hate that word.

Overhearing their conversation, a grinning Wolverine elbowed Jack.

"_Don't_ use that word!" Dawn cut in. "Do you know what this _idiot's_ duty is!" she demanded, waving a flustered hand at Frederic. She still could not believe that that strange blue boy had shown up, out of nowhere nonetheless, just long enough to tell her to beware of Frederic's duty and then vanished without any explanation! She'd turned to Frederic for the explanation and been absolutely horrified and angry when she'd learned the truth about the lad.

Well, I know what _this_ one's is . . . Cordelia thought though she did not answer Dawn aloud.

"Do you?" Dawn repeated.

Elvira looked at the boy. She could tell he was still wet behind the ears. "To get laid for the first time?" she guessed.

"Hey! I already did that! No, that's not my duty! If you'd just quit making such a fuss about my duty, I could get on with it!"

Dawn turned on him. "I will _never_ stop making a fuss about your duty! You think I'm bad now? Well, guess what, buster! I'm just _beginning_! I'm going to learn to be the best Piratess I can be just so that I can wipe you and your duty out!"

"What in the world could be so horrible about his duty?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, it's not as if he's trying to bend over backwards to . . . "

"_No_," Dawn cut her off, "he's trying to kill all Pirates!"

"**_What!_**" Angel turned around from talking with Wolf and fixed Frederic with baleful eyes. "_You're_ wanting to kill all Pirates? Too bad it's not you out there instead of your brother!"

"He can get out there!" a new voice chimed in as Faith stalked over to join the others glaring at the blonde. "What kind of an _idiot_ are you to -- "

Lex cut her off, gently but firmly holding her back by the shoulders. "Easy there, girl. I don't think you want to kill the son of one of Jack's friends."

* * *

Smee had dragged James to one of the ground floor rooms. He tried to put him on the bed, but he couldn't lift him. He was still struggling desperately to lift him when he felt the load become a great deal lighter. "I've had to put Jareth to bed a few times," Delvira explained.

"Thanks, Delvira. I'm afraid he's taken it rather badly that Connor's lost and might be eaten. He tries to love both his bois, but that Frederic is a handful. Very hard to love. Connor . . . He's a real sweetheart. I hope he's not dead. I'd really miss him. Why couldn't it have been Frederic?"

Delvira grinned. "You know, you're not the only one offering blondie up." She jerked a thumb toward the open door. "They're about to eat him out there."

"Better go rescue him," Smee said sadly with a sigh. James would never forgive me if something happened to the boi." He raced over to the door. "Have you picked a room yet, Delvira? There's another one right next door here. No one's in it yet. For some reason, they all headed upstairs."

She shrugged. "No, but I was contemplating joining the boys. Make sure the job gets done right, you know?"

"That might be a good ideal, ma'am, but be careful. You want me to mark the room for you?"

She did not even have to think about it. With her husband's friend next door and in dire need of help, she knew where she was needed. "Yes, please, Smee."

Smee took his knife out of a pocket and marked a D on the door. "There. That'll hold it for you. Now I best get over there and straighten that young man out."

She nodded. "I'll go with you. Angel and Wolf hadn't taken off yet. The last time I saw them, they were wanting to eat Frederic too. The boy's duty came out," she explained.

"Gods, his duty! I wish he had dutied up Pan! That's all he talks about! Pan brainwashed him. Oops! I didn't say that! Don't tell anybody!"

"Smee," Delvira commanded gently, "hold on." She had already placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and now she looked down into his eyes with great concern. "Pan _brainwashed_ him?" she whispered to him. "Literally?"

"I believe so. Yes, ma'am. So does James, but he won't talk about it. You see, Pan stole Frederic from us. James bought him off of a group of Pirates who were using the boi for bait. We loved him like he was ours, but Pan kidnapped him. He gets all the Lost Boys."

"Frederic loved us when we first had him, but when we recaptured him, he hated us. All he could talk about was his duty. We don't know what happened to our poor, little boi except that he was changed!"

He turned to face the angry group that had gathered around Frederic. "Excuse me, please! I'll take care of him! Frederic, I told you a thousand times to keep your mouth shut! Now you need to go to your room!" He reached up, grabbed the boy by the ear, and began to drag him toward the room on the other side of where he had taken the Captain.

He did not let go of his ear despite Frederic's hollering that he was innocent and that Dawn was the one who'd revealed his duty and swatting at him until they reached the room where he shoved Frederic inside and pulled the door too. "Stay in there till your father calls for you!" He figured that would be a long time, because even when James woke up, he'd be more concerned with Connor. He heard Frederic sit down on the inside of the room with his back against the door.

* * *

Angel and Wolf headed for the door. "Be back in a bit," Angel told them.

"Wait up for us," Wolf added.

"Oh, I'll wait up for you all right," Cordelia muttered underneath her breath. She couldn't believe that Angel was already running off again!

It was then that Delvira brushed so swiftly past Cordelia that Elvira had to catch the girl to keep her from falling. "Delvira, what . . . ?" she started to ask her sister but Delvira interrupted her.

"No time, sis," she called without looking back. Catching up to Angel and Wolf, she told them, "I'm going with you. You need a woman to make sure you don't screw up the job."

"You can come if you want to, but stay out of the way when the fighting starts," Angel told her. He knew she was a powerful Vampiress but thought that was all.

"Why don't _you_ stay out of the way, boy?" Delvira retorted, her black eyes flashing.

Wolf looked at both of them. "Why don't we all act like adults here and stay out of each other's way? That way, we'll have a better chance of fighting those things if they show up."

Delvira shrugged. "Whatever," she tossed at him. "I just didn't think he'd want to get his butt barbecued."

"Barbecued? By what? Those dinosaurs aren't spitting fire! They aren't dragons!"

"They aren't," Delvira replied, "but I am."

"You're a dragon? I never met a dragon shapeshifter before!"

"Not a dragon!" She rolled her eyes. "Spitting fire?" With that, she held out her hand, and a fireball formed within her grasp.

Angel watched as the fireball got bigger and bigger. "That's great," he said. "That should really barbecue some dinosaurs!"

"That's what I thought," Delvira relented, absorbing the fireball back into her pale skin. "They've got my friend's boy, and we're going to get him back."

They melted into the growing darkness, each keeping their senses alert and hoping to find the boy alive.

* * *

Cordelia sighed as she watched Angel walk off. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that!"

"Me neither," Elvira agreed. "Talk about a sense of duty . . . "

Cordelia glanced at the pale woman in surprise. "My thoughts exactly," she admitted.

Elvira nodded. "Let's go find those rooms. If we're lucky, they might even come with a surprise."

"A surprise?" Cordelia asked.

"Something to get drunk on," Elvira clarified. She was glad to see that the younger woman was not repulsed by the ideal, and they walked off together, chatting heatedly about their men.

* * *

Dawson touched Faith gently on the back. "Do you think we could . . . find a room?" he asked her. "We need somewhere to spend the night."

"I'll get us one," she assured him. She didn't know how many rooms were in this mansion, but if they were all occupied, she'd simply throw somebody out.

Dawson followed along behind Faith as she mounted the stairs. Salem darted after them.

* * *

Jack watched as all the others found rooms and began to settle down. He had found a room earlier that had a key in it, and he had locked the door and taken the key. It was the master bedroom, and the huge bed in the room had been made especially for Will so that his long, lanky frame would be comfortable. "Will? We can retire for a while," he told him. "Follow me. I already got us a room."

"Are you sure?" Will asked him. "You don't have to wait for the others?"

"Why should I wait for the others? I told them to get a room. If they can't find one, it's their problem. There's plenty of rooms, but this room is special." He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked it. He moved out of the way to allow Will to enter first.

Will entered first but stopped short when his eyes caught sight of the bed. His mouth opened, but no words came out. He'd never seen such a huge bed before, nor one that had ever looked so inviting!

Jack was about to speak when he heard a certain clicking sound behind him. "What we looking at?" Donkey asked.

"Donkey, you have to get your own room. It's long past time that Will and I had some time together. Pick you a partner, and get a room."

Donkey looked at Jack sadly but, knowing that there would be no arguing with him, finally turned away and hollered out, "WOLVERINE!"

Wolverine stuck his head out the door of his and 'Ro's bedroom. "Donkey, what are you yelling about?"

Donkey ran over to Wolverine. Grinning up at him, he asked, "Can I bunk with you? Huh? Huh? Can I? Can I? Please?"

Wolverine said, "I love ya like a brother, Donkey, but I got a woman in here."

"So?"

"You're gonna have to find another room."

"Aw, man!" Donkey wailed. "I can't bunk with Will! I can't bunk with Jack! I can't bunk with you! Who'm I gonna . . . CRYSTAL!"

Wolverine looked at him. "Donkey, you can't bunk with Crystal. She's gonna be in with Lorne."

"Then I'll bunk with her animals!" Donkey said decisively.

"Now that is a good ideal. Go down and ask. They took a room on the bottom floor."

At Wolverine's words, Donkey raced down the stairs. He took a screeching hault as he almost ran into Elizabeth. "Where'd Lorne and Crys bunk?" he asked her.

Elizabeth stared at him but managed to hold out a shaking finger to point at a closed door.

Donkey grinned at her. "Thanks!" He ran over and began to rap on the door with a hoof.

"Yes?" Lorne asked as he opened the door.

"Can I bunk with Crys?"

"Crys, got room for another one?" Lorne called to her. "Donkey's looking for room."

Crystal looked at Lorne. "Well . . . " She dragged the word out. "We all know you weren't very happy with letting the children even stay in here."

"Yes, but they stayed. If Donkey's quiet, I don't see why he can't join the party."

"Maybe," Crys murmured underneath her breath, "because I was planning on showing you how much I _do_ love you . . . "

"I won't see anything!" Donkey promised from the other side of the door. "Nothing at all! And I'll be as quiet as a mouse! Huh-uh! _I'll_ be Mouse Boy!" he volunteered. "Come on! Pleeease?" he pleaded with Lorne. "I just don't want to room with duty boy!" he admitted.

"Crys, I was planning on that, too, but we already have an audience, so we're not getting much action tonight."

Crystal stared at him. "An audience?"

"Yes, your children."

"They're not an audience!"

"Crys . . . One extra being in the room is an audience. It's a private thing that should be between a man and a woman."

Crystal stared at him. Well, she realized, guess I'll die a virgin. "Let him in if you want," she said, shrugging and rising to her feet. "I've got to go to the bathroom any way." Without another word, she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind Cindy and herself.

Cindy is going in there? Lorne thought. There is going to be a mess in that bathroom! "Come on in, Donkey. One more is not going to be a problem. There's plenty of room. I'm just never going to get a chance to make it with Crys."

Donkey didn't even take notice of Lorne's last sentence. Instead, he raced past him and landed on the bed so roughly that he knocked Elvira and Blue both off of it. He instantly started rolling on his back and kicking his hooves in the air.

"Off the bed, Donkey! Crys is sleeping on there! Take a corner. You get that one; I'm taking this one. The bed's not big enough for all of us."

Donkey opened an eye and looked down at the bed. "You're right, but if you're already taking a corner, I'll keep her warm for you."

"Off the bed, Donkey!" Lorne moved closer to the bed. "Don't make me kick you off of there!"

"Aw, come on, man, you wouldn't . . . " It was then that Elvira's and Blue's growls added to Lorne's angry words. "All right! All right! I'm going!" Donkey slunk off of the bed and into one of the corners. He turned round and round before laying down with his rear pointed at the others.

"Don't you dare let go in here!" Lorne told him. "You can use the bathroom when she comes out of there." Lorne settled down in his corner and pulled a blanket over himself. It was going to be a long night!

Crystal came out to find Lorne laying in the corner. "What are you doing over there?" she asked him.

"The bed's not big enough for everybody," he told her. He felt totally left out. By the time Crys crawled into the bed and her three babies were in the bed, there was not even an inch left for him.

"Lorne, there's plenty of room in there. You can sleep with them, you know. They won't bite you . . . well, not again any way . . . "

"Crys, come stand over here in this corner and look back at the bed." She did as he instructed. "Now imagine yourself in the bed." Could she really be that blind, he wondered, that she could not see that there was no room left for him?

Crystal blinked, then looked at Lorne in confusion. "Lorne, there's plenty of room in that bed for you."

"Crys, there is not enough room in that bed! I'm not going to argue with you! Lay down; get some rest. I'm fine right where I'm at."

"Ahoy!" Crys exclaimed. "So _that's_ your problem. Lorne, get in that bed. I'm not going to bed; you use it."

"That makes two of us, 'cause I'm not getting in that bed! And why aren't you going to get some sleep?"

She stared at him for a long moment. She couldn't believe the change in the man before her. Just because her babies were her constant shadow, he was determined to be such a . . . such an ass! "Suit yourself," she said at last, choosing not to answer his question. She rose a hand up, and a sword of ice formed in her hand. "I've got work to do." She turned her back to him, walked off a pace, and began her training regime.

"Then I'll watch you while you're working. I'm not sleepy." He wondered just what kind of work she was going to be doing.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself," she repeated. Dropping into a fighting stance, she pulled the sword back, then jumped forward, attacking an invisible enemy.

Her babies watched the couple sadly from the bed. Elvira made a quiet noise underneath her breath, and Cindy growled, dismissing Lorne's behavior as being typical for all males. Blue shook his head and cooed softly, trying to explain to his sisters that he just didn't understand their mistress yet. How was he to know that she always fought sleep? How was he to know that she wanted them constantly with her to be sure they were safe from Frostbite? He cooed again. Lorne just didn't get it.

Lorne got up and went over to the bed. He stroked Blue on the head. "I just can't do it with all of you in here. I've never done it before, and I feel that that should be a private act between a man and a woman. I love you kids, but I can't do it." He hoped Crys had not picked up on his words to Blue and figured she hadn't as she was so busy with her scheduled work. "Why won't she go to bed, Blue?"

Elvira whimpered sadly to Lorne even as Cindy growled. Blue translated both their words for him, explaining that neither Cindy nor any of the rest of them wanted to watch Crys and he do it, whatever it was, and that they'd be more than happy to go hide out in the bathroom while they took care of it. As for why Crys would not go to bed, Blue's and Elvira's answers were the same: She feared shutting her eyes for the nightmares that would follow.

"It's called mating," Lorne told the animals. "I'm sure you know what that is. Even if you've never done it yourself, you must have seen it."

"I've heard about it," Blue admitted, but I've never seen it, and I still don't really know what it is. Cindy always cuts it off, and Crys and Elvira have never had it."

"Damn! We're in a sad fix!" Lorne said. "We're all virgins. That's as bad as being orphans, which we're that too."

"Speak for yourself!" Donkey called from his corner. "I ain't no virgin!"

Elvira noticed that Crys paused in her routine at Donkey's words, but she never looked up. Instead, she resumed her work with renewed energy.

"Would you three really hide in the bathroom with the door closed?"

Elvira left the bed at that; she padded quietly into the bathroom. Blue waited with Lorne as Cindy got up and stalked over to Donkey. "Into the bathroom," she growled out at him, "or say hello to Miss Claws."

Donkey looked at her. "Miss Claws?" he asked.

Blue shook his head, cooing. He shouldn't have said that!

Cindy unsheathed her claws. Donkey took one look at them, yelped, ran, and jumped into the bathtub. Cindy followed him at a distinct pace, her tail swishing behind her.

Blue looked up at Lorne. He cooed a wish for good luck to him, then flew after his sisters and Donkey.

"I'm gonna need it, Blue. Thanks," Lorne whispered after him.

Blue turned back to him once he'd entered the bathroom. He nodded even as Elvira stood up and pushed the door to with her front paws.

"Crys? Crys!" Lorne called. Still, she did not answer him. Instead, to his amazement, she leapt into the air, spinning and dropping down with a roundhouse kick. He called her name a little louder. "Crys?"

"Lorne," she finally answered, cutting at the air with deft blows from her icy blade, "I'm a little busy here . . . " She'd failed to notice his encounter with her children and Donkey.

"I'd like to be a little busy _here_," he said, and he patted the bed, hoping that she'd catch his motion.

She dropped down this time, spinning herself across the floor as her feet kicked with rapid speed. "I thought you said we couldn't have any of that?"

"Not with an audience, but the audience took themselves to the bathroom."

She stopped spinning and lay still for a moment on the floor, looking up at him. "What do you mean . . . ?" she asked. "They _all_ went to the bathroom together?"

"Yes, and . . . Cindy made Donkey go in there too. One of them shut the door so they couldn't see what was going on. They wanted you and me to have our chance together."

She flipped to her feet. "See?" she asked him, one hand on her hip. "And you were worried about them always being with me!"

"No. Worried about them watching you and me doing it. I like having them with us except when we're attempting to mate . . . Then I don't want it to be anybody but us." He patted the bed again.

She came to sit beside him but did not make any further move. "Lorne," she asked hesitantly, gazing into his enchanting red eyes, "are you sure this is what you want?"

"Oh, yes, darling, more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life! I want to be with you! I want to become one with you! I know I'm not worthy of you, but you're everything I've ever desired and never hoped to find."

"Lorne," she whispered his name, her fingers softly touching his red lips to silence him, "don't talk like that. You're so much more than worthy of me! Why do you have to keep thinking that I don't want you because of your green skin, your red horns and eyes? Looks don't matter to me, but even if they did, you're so handsome to me that just looking at you makes it hard for me to breathe! You steal my breath away when you look at me that certain way. I never realized green could be so . . . _mesmerizing_ until I saw you for the first time, and your eyes? They're so beautiful! And as for those horns . . . " She leaned up and pressed a very soft kiss to his left horn. "I love them too." She kissed his right. "I love every part of you."

Lorne reached up to her and pulled her down to the bed. He hovered over her only long enough to plunge his lips down to hers and take hers in a passionate kiss. His hands began to do the walking all over her body, stroking her soft, velvety skin even as he deepened the kiss. He wasn't sure where they were going, but he hoped by morning, neither of them would still be a virgin. He wanted to make her his in every way and prayed that he would not disappoint her.

* * *

Brendan raced through the hallway, glancing back to make sure that Prue had not taken notice of him every now and again. Finally, he reached Autolycus. "Autolycus," he whispered urgently, his desperate eyes pleading with the other man's, "can I room with you?"

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed before Autolycus could answer him. She grasped his hand in hers. "He's rooming with me!" It was only after Brendan had sped off through the hall that she realized what she had done and blushed. Looking at Autolycus from underneath her lashes, she asked, "I . . . hope that's okay?"

Autolycus' mouth had fallen open, and he couldn't get a word out. For the first time in his life, he was actually speechless! What did this mean? Did it mean she wanted to sleep with him, or was he going to have to sleep on the floor because she just wanted him close so that he could protect her? He could do either, but he wasn't going to do anything until she told him what her plan was. He did manage to close his mouth, though, and not look quite the idiot that he felt. "W-Wh-Why?" he finally managed to get out.

"Out of everybody here," Elizabeth answered honestly, "you're the one I trust the most."

Definitely the floor, buddy, he told himself. "We'd better get a room then," he told her and headed off to the end of the hall. He hoped Brendan would get some one to share a room with him. He knew he was desperately trying to hide from Prue.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," Elizabeth told him, knowing that he was probably thinking that she had condemned him to the cold, hard wood. "You could sleep on top of the cover."

He opened the last door, but it was occupied. "Sorry," he called as he shut it quickly and tried the next door. It was empty. "This one's empty. We'll take it." He stepped inside to let her in and closed the door behind them. He did not make mention about where he was going to sleep. He checked the room, and everything checked out okay.

When Elizabeth caught sight of the bed, she could think of only one thing for the climb had so exhausted her. Walking over to it, she sat down and began to unlace her shoes.

Autolycus was at her side in a minute, taking over the job of removing her shoes. He sat them nearby but out of the way. He then rose and walked around to the other side of the bed. He did not dare to get into the thing. "I'll just take one of these blankets," he said in a high-pitched voice, "and sleep over here."

She gently caught his wrist as he reached for the blanket. "Autolycus, the floor will be cold tonight," she told him.

"So will the top of the bed."

"Maybe," she agreed, "but you could still sleep under one blanket. Regardless, it won't be as hard as the floor."

He gulped and crawled into the bed beside her, covering himself with the blanket quickly and turning over to face away from her before he did something to embarrass himself. "Good night, Elizabeth."

She smiled, glad to have his companionship and relieved that she hadn't had to fight with him. She knew what others would say, but she was tired of caring what others might think. Let them think what they would for Autolycus and she would always know the truth. "Good night, Autolycus."

It was a long time before he finally fell asleep. He held himself stiff and rigid in the bed but finally relaxed enough and drifted off.

* * *

Brendan was beginning to panic. One by one, each opportunity to escape rooming with Prue was fleeing until there was only one other man left in the hallway. He turned baleful eyes on Cole, already knowing he wouldn't get anywhere for Cole would, of course, want to bed with Piper.

Cole, who had been searching for a way to not get into the room with Piper, was extremely relieved that Brendan wanted to share a room with him. "Thanks, Brendan," he whispered so that only Brendan could hear. "Let's go to our room."

Brendan nearly melted with the relief that Cole's words brought him. "Thank Gods!" he whispered.

"That's what I said too," Cole told him when he entered the room. "I want her desperately, but . . . That's just not happening tonight. It almost happened last night, but that was last night. I have as much trouble fighting her charms as you do Prue's. Thank Gods I don't have a wolf in me! He would have definitely eaten Piper by now!"

Brendan nodded but was still fighting to calm his nervousness when he heard Piper call out, "Cole? Prue, did you see where Cole went?"

"Just in time!" Cole whispered to Brendan.

"Where did Brendan go?" Prue asked. "He was here only a moment ago!"

"I don't know," Piper answered with a frown. "They were both just here!" Her voice raised as she called out, "COLE? BRENDAN?"

Cole opened the door just enough that he could look out. "Good night, Piper! See you in the morning!" Brendan quickly shut the door.

Piper stared at the door that had closed before she'd even gotten one word out. "Well, I'll be . . . " She stared harder at the door before finally releasing, "Well, I'll be damned! They're hiding from us!"

"Brendan's in there?" Prue asked. "How do you know?"

"Do the math, Prue," Piper replied. "We were the last four in the hall!"

"Then we're sharing a room, sister dear, and I'm all for turning in. I'm exhausted."

Piper nodded her agreement but couldn't help adding, "I wish I had something to throw at that door!"

It was then that another door opened and Phoebe stuck her head out. "Which one?" she asked them.

"That one," Prue said and pointed right at Cole's door.

"Honey, don't throw that!" Joxer called to Phoebe even as she slung one of his boots. It hit the door with perfect aim.

"What the Hell? Who's beating on my door?" Cole called out. "Stop that, and go to bed!"

"Phoebe, not that one too!" Joxer pleaded, but another boot hit the door.

Brendan shook his head. "Ain't no way I'm answering that," he whispered.

"PHOEBE, GO TO BED!" Cole bellowed. "Stop trying to beat my door down! I'm not opening it! Good night, Phoebe!"

"Good night yourself," she called, "both of you . . . you _cowards_!"

"Phoebe, do you really have to . . . " Joxer started.

"Joxer, you better hush or you're not getting any!"

Joxer frowned at her. "Now, darling, you know we can't do that until our wedding night!"

"**_Wedding!_**" Phoebe repeated in disbelief. She'd hoped he'd forgotten all about that insane ideal. "That's it! You can join your boots!" Before Joxer could even speak a word, he found himself shoved out of the room. "Night, sisters!" Phoebe called, slamming the door shut and locking it right in Joxer's face.

Joxer looked in disbelief at the door. "_Phoebe!_" he wailed.

"Come on, man," Carl called from the next room, "just because you can't get it doesn't mean some of us aren't trying to get lucky!"

"She locked me out!" Joxer wailed. "And for what! All I did was ask her to marry me!"

"You actually asked her?" Carl asked after a moment's silence.

"Well, I was trying to! That's what I was hinting at!"

"No wonder she threw you out!" Paige told him. "She doesn't want to get married any more than I do! You better do some mighty big apologizing, mister, or you're not getting back in there!"

Joxer beat on Phoebe's door. "Phoebe, darling! Please let me in? We don't have to get married! I thought you wanted to get married!"

"Joxer," Phoebe called back to him, "we Halliwells are wild and free women! We're not looking to get tied down!"

Cole and Brendan looked at each other in disbelief. Cole wanted to marry Piper. He didn't know how Brendan felt about the situation, but he knew that Piper was not wild and free. In fact, she was up-tight and strait-laced. He figured she probably had a corset on, and if he ever got lucky, he'd have to cut her out of it.

Brendan couldn't believe Phoebe's words, and he sank to the floor. "Maybe that explains why Prue won't give up? She's wild, so she thinks she wants a wild man?"

"I don't think she's any wilder than Piper is," Cole told him, "and she's definitely not free. If she was, she'd be chasing after every man on board, and the only man she's looking at is you."

"I know!" Brendan wailed, dropping his face into his hands. "And I certainly can't have her!"

"I can't help you on that one, buddy. I can't have Piper either. Doesn't stop me from wanting her though. Let's see if we can get some rest." He laid down on the bed under the cover and was surprised that Brendan did not move from his spot on the floor except to stretch out over it. "Brendan, get up here in the bed. That floor's going to be like ice before morning! I don't bite!"

Brendan opened one eye to look at him. "I'm kind of scared of getting too comfortable," he admitted. "What if I dream of Prue?"

"If you dream of Prue and wolf, I'll simply shimmer out of your way and go get Jack's cane."

Brendan nodded, hauled himself up off of the floor, walked over to the bed, and laid down next to Cole. "Thank you," he told him, "my friend." He was relieved that there was at last one person who truly seemed to understand his dilemma!

* * *

Outside Cole and Brendan's door, the conversation between Joxer and Phoebe continued. "So," Phoebe called, "we don't have to get married? Does that mean you're . . . _up_ for single affairs?"

"Whatever you want, honey," Joxer promised through the door. He stood there, leaning his head against the door. "Please let me in!"

As Phoebe started to turn the doorknob, Piper quickly picked up Joxer's boots and threw them to where he could pick them up. "Don't forget your boots, Joxer, and thanks, Phoebe!"

Joxer moved away from the door just in time to keep from getting hit with the door and picked up his boots. When he looked, Phoebe stood, smiling, in the doorway. "Joxxy . . . " she started, then promptly reached out, grabbed hold of his shirt, and snatched him into the room. She shut the door behind them and locked it before he could change his mind.

"Guess we better find a room," Prue said with a yawn. "I think there's one down here." She traipsed up the hall, looking back over her shoulder at her sister. "Come on, Piper. He's not coming out." She opened the door and saw that it was empty.

"I know," Piper replied sadly. Her voice then changed from sad to fierce. "I just don't believe it! I mean, Brendan's got an excuse! Unfortunately for both of you, but true nonetheless! As for _Cole_, I just can't figure him out! One minute he's all sweet and tender, and the next he's running as fast as Brendan, if not faster! I just don't know what . . . " She stopped suddenly, freezing in step. "Damn it!" she muttered.

"What?" Prue asked.

"I just figured it out," Piper said with a flustered wave of her hand. "There's been one thing that's happened between us since last night, so that has to be it!"

"What was it?" She wanted to grab Piper and shake it out of her. She closed the door and headed for the bed.

Piper hesitated in the doorway, still shaking her head in disbelief. "I just don't get it. He seemed so . . . understanding . . . so caring . . . " She sighed. "I guess it's true what they say: Men _are_ jerks."

"Huh? Cole's not a jerk. He's probably hiding from you, because he doesn't want to embarrass himself. He's in love with you, Piper. It's plain to see, but him being a single male, he's probably a virgin," she whispered to her sister. "Yet he probably wants to take you in the bed now, and he just doesn't know how! Brendan's a virgin. Why, I heard he even dresses in _barrels_! As big as he is, and he can get in one of those little barrels! My _Gods_! Chicken-shitt males, but they're not jerks! Neither one of them."

Piper sighed as she got into bed beside her sister. "I'm not so sure of that, Prue. I mean, he knows I'm a virgin. Thanks to Phoebe and Paige, the whole ship knows I'm a virgin! Besides, I know he's not a virgin."

"How do you know?" Prue asked her.

"The way he acts," she tried to explain, "and talks. He . . . He's gotten heated up several times, Prue, but he keeps shimmering off because he doesn't want to push himself on me."

"That doesn't mean he's experienced, Piper! He might still be a virgin."

"Even if he is, it shouldn't matter."

"But with a man, it does," Prue told her. "A man wants to be experienced, so that he can guide the woman. You may find Cole staying away for longer periods of time. He's fighting to get himself under control. He doesn't want to rush you, because he knows you're a lady. Damn it, Piper! For once, stop being a lady! You get the opportunity, reach out and grab him!"

Piper sighed. "Prue, you know I can't do that! Besides," she added, "maybe this is for the best. I shouldn't be messing around with him so soon after Mother's and Grandmother's deaths any way. I should be in mourning, even if I can't get the right attire, and I have you and the others to take care of. I'll just focus on that and let Cole do whatever he pleases." She sighed into the pillow.

"Piper, I don't believe you're giving up so easily! For Heaven sake, woman, you've got to give him a little bit to go on! If you never encourage him, he will think you don't want him at all, and you can't lie there and tell me you don't want him because you do!"

"I do," Piper admitted. "I know that. You know that, and he knows that. I've told him already."

"So what are you waiting for?" Prue asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you know you want him and you know he wants you, then go for it!"

"Prue, I can't do that!"

"If he has to ask you to marry him, it might take a while. Would you even be willing to marry him?"

Piper sighed. She knew she would be thrilled at a marriage proposal from Cole but also knew that one wasn't about to come. In addition, his behavior that night in sneaking off with Brendan and her sisters' breaking down earlier that day had forced her to realize that she needed to get her priorities straight. "Prue, I'm too tired to talk about this tonight," she sighed. "Can't we let it go?"

"Until morning," Prue told her. "Good night, Piper."

"Night, Prue."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Dawson walked into the bedroom and stopped just inside, waiting for Faith to join him. The room had a single candle, waiting on a stand by the door. Dawson reached out, took it and the matches, and lit the candle. He felt Salem rush past his legs and saw him leap into the middle of the bed. It had been a rough day for all concerned, but Dawson was not ready for sleeping. He took in the contents of the small room. There was a bed, a door opening to the left that he figured might lead to a bathroom, and a door on the right which might be a closet. He saw a pair of boots under the bed and figured that they belonged to one of the workers. He walked over and opened the closet.

Salem was laying to where he could see everything Dawson was doing. He watched intently as Dawson opened the closet, hoping there was something in there for him too. His stomach rumbled. Could there be a mouse in there? If it ran out, Salem would catch it, or if Dawson looked away for a minute, he'd go in the closet and look for himself. "What's in there, Dawson?" he asked.

"Clothes. Men's clothes," Dawson told him. "Don't reckon their owner'll be needing them any more. I don't know what happened to my clothes that Faith bought for me."

Salem grinned teasingly up at the boy. "Bought?"

"Nah. She probably stole 'em." He looked back at the door, wondering what was keeping Faith so long. "Hope something in here fits me." He reached up and took down a pair of pants and a shirt that seemed to be about the right size. "Need to get cleaned up before I try them on. Kinda got dirty today," he said, looking disgustedly down at himself. He carried the clothes over toward the bathroom. "Faith?" He wondered what was keeping her. Should he go back for her?

* * *

When she had first walked into the room, Faith had relaxed against the door for a moment. Her mind just wouldn't stop playing over the day's events, and she was still rather stunned that she had finally broken down and let them in. Given their reactions, she knew she would not have undone what she'd done, but she could not help but to be surprised and stunned by her family. Family. It was a word that even then, as she watched Dawson rummaging through the closet and Salem rolling on the bed, brought tears to her eyes.

Faith shook herself. She just needed some time to clear her head and get all the mushiness out. She didn't speak to the boys but instead headed into the bathroom and silently shut the door behind her. Once inside the bathroom, she looked around and was startled to find handles leading to what she could not figure out. There was two attached to the wooden bathtub and, as she looked higher up, she realized that there was something sticking out of the wall. "What the fuck?" she muttered underneath her breath.

She tried the handles and was surprised when water came rushing out. She peered closer at the strange instruments and realized that there was some kind of button on the metal object where the water was coming from. She tried to push it down, but it wouldn't go any further down. Then she tried pulling it up and was rained on from above. She stared up at it even as water beat down on her. "I'll be damned!"

It was then that she heard Dawson calling her. "Yeah?" she called back.

Dawson looked at the door he thought was the bathroom. It sounded like Faith was in there and something was running. "Faith, are you okay? What's happening in there?"

"Ya wouldn't believe me," she told him. "Not sure I believe it myself, and I'm looking at it."

"Can I come in?" he asked hopefully.

Salem had gotten off the bed and gone over to the closet that Dawson had not closed completely. He stuck his nose in. There was a mouse in that closet; he could smell it! He began to push boxes around until he could get an open spot, and then he saw the mouse! He jumped and caught it. He lay down and began to enjoy his meal, only briefly glancing up with a grin at Faith's response to Dawson. He'd gotten lucky; maybe now the kid would too.

Faith shrugged. "Yeah."

Dawson opened the door slowly, peering inside. He then entered, carrying the candle carefully, and placed it in a safe place where the water wouldn't splash it out. He had read of running water in rich people's houses before, but he'd never seen it. Nobody in his hometown had had running water, not even the Governor, and the others he'd spoken to about it thought it was merely a fairy tale. Now he was able to see it with his own eyes. He walked forward, looking at the bathtub and the tumbling waterfall that was falling into the tub. "Looks like that might be fun," he said with a grin. "There's some clothes in the closet out there. I found some that might fit me. You might could find some for you. They won't be needing them any more. We could take a bath."

Faith had been about to speak when Dawson had added his last sentence rather hesitantly. She recalled his earlier words as he'd told her to fuck the bill and that he had only been using that as an excuse to win a second ride. Her dark eyes danced up at him as she grinned. "Well, ya know I've got that rule . . . "

"Fuck the rule!" Dawson said. "I'd love to wash your back and your hair and any other parts you'll let me touch."

"Well . . . " She dragged the word out, choosing to continue playing with him. "I do need to get out of Angel's jacket. I don't know how Lex managed it, but he got puke all over it." She shrugged out of the jacket and let it land in a dark pool around her feet.

Dawson's eyes took in the sight -- every single inch! He thought she was so beautiful it took his breath away. Without another word, he reached out, lifted her upward and away from the coat, and planted her in the bathtub. He looked around for some soap and found a cake of soap and a bottle of shampoo. "Looks like fun," he said and handed them to her. He then stripped and stepped into the tub. Gods, was he finally going to get lucky or was she going to throw him out now!

Faith had watched Dawson strip, and each newly exposed inch of skin had made her ache more for him. As he settled nervously into the tub, her grin grew. Her hands had still been hanging over the side of the tub, and now she let the soap slip. She frowned as she heard it hit. "Oops."

"I'll get it," Dawson said. He got up and leaned over the tub, not realizing the sight of his butt.

Faith acted fast as she released the shampoo, murmured another "Oops", and before Dawson could do anything, grabbed him. One hand found his rear and squeezed him there while the other slid around his chest to pull him closer.

"Faith, I can't reach it!" he protested and almost jumped out of his hide as her hands sought him out. "Don't you want the soap?"

"No," she told him. "What I want . . . " She rose a foot up underneath him. " . . . is . . . _this_ . . . " Her toes traced the underline of his sword.

"Damn!" he breathed as he felt his sword erect immediately. He turned around in the tub and launched himself at her lips, his full length laying on top of her and his sword approaching her sheathe.

She leaned upwards, meeting his kiss and sword simultaneously. She plunged herself upwards onto his sword as her tongue dipped into his mouth.

He felt himself enter up to the hilt and vibrations rip his body apart. He did not want to explode yet but didn't know how to stop himself. He was where he always wanted to be, and he trembled at the thought! He kissed her from her lips down her neck and to her breasts where his lips sought the sweet nectar that only she could give him.

She could feel the trembling he tried to hide as he fought against cumming too soon and pulled herself down his sword even as his mouth took in her breast. She moaned in delight and began to rub herself up and down his sword, feeling it stiffen even more within her.

He began to pump in and out of her slowly at first and then faster as she rubbed up and down. It was driving him crazy! He had his dream, but he didn't want it to end so soon! Yet he felt it cumming any way. "Faith? Sorry . . . " he whispered, " . . . but I'm cumming and I can't stop it . . . " He pumped even faster and then felt himself going over the edge, not realizing that he carried Faith with him.

She had never came so quickly before, but to finally have the utopia she had been denying herself, to finally have him throbbing inside her, did just that. He lifted her beyond the stars, filling her with more pleasure than even she had ever thought possible, especially of a short ride, and slowly drifting her back down to earth where she still lay, smiling and gazing up at him. "Dawson," she breathed his name, "never apologize . . . especially not for that . . . "

"I just couldn't help myself, Faith. You burned me up and I exploded, but Gods, it was wonderful!"

She reached up a hand to brush the hair out of his face and drew her thumb softly across his lips. "Don't help yourself with something like that, kid," she told him with a teasing grin. "Besides, who said we had to stop at the second?"

He grinned lop-sidedly at her. "Faith, I'm going to give you a bath all over. Bet you never had that before from somebody else. Let me get that soap." He slid over the side of the tub and groped around, finally finding the soap. He then saw the bottle of shampoo in the floor and grabbed that, as well, before jumping back into the tub. The tub had been filling with water, and his elbow bumped something which made the cascading water stop. "Duck your head, Faith, and get your hair wet."

He was surprising her steadily more, but she found that she didn't want to argue this time. He wanted to treat her, and she would like to see that happen. Actually, she would _have_ to see that happen in order to believe it, and she wanted to learn just what exactly this kid who drove her so wild had in him. Her knees went up around him as she did as he instructed.

Her woman's core was open to him, and he shook his head. Wasn't gonna get much washing done, he figured. She was just too tempting! He leaned forward and gave her a tentative lick to see what her reaction would be.

She had been swishing her head back and forth as she'd been wetting her hair when she suddenly felt Dawson lick her. The sensation made her stop in surprise but also brought a groan of pleasure from her lips.

He leaned further into her and drove his tongue deeper in. He began to suckle her in earnest. The taste of her was wonderful! It was his first time, and he was glad Pacey had given him a book on how to pleasure a woman. Now he had a chance to practice it on his woman, and he couldn't wait! He dove as deep as he could and suckled harder even as his hands played over her body like she was a fine-tuned instrument. They finally found her breasts and began to knead them.

Each touch from him took her higher, and she moaned in time to the rhythm he created in her body. Soon, her moans reached screams of pleasure.

He felt his sword stiffen even more . . .

* * *

Outside, in the bedroom, Salem's head jerked up from his mouse at Faith's scream. He stood, stretched, and, with a grin, padded silently over to the bathroom. For a moment, he considered peeking in at them, but he quickly changed his mind. Not only would Faith make him wish he was dead if he did that, but it would disrupt the time that both kids so sorely needed. Instead, he pushed the door to with his foot and returned to his mouse.

* * *

"Are they doing anything yet?" Donkey asked.

"How are we to know?" Cindy growled at him.

"By looking through the keyhole! You can see!" Donkey replied. When none of the others moved toward the door and only looked at him as though he was insane, Donkey shook his head and went himself to look through the keyhole. It was then that Cindy growled even more at him, and he froze just as his eye began to peer through the keyhole.

"If you don't move your ass away from there," the lioness growled, unsheathing her claws again, "I'm gonna tear 'em straight off!"

"Tear what straight off? What are you talking about, you crazy cat?" Donkey peered at her anxiously.

Blue cooed urgently to Donkey, warning him that he really didn't want to know and he'd best just stay away from the keyhole.

"Cindy, don't," Elvira pleaded. "He's away from there now!"

Cindy glared the jackass down. "If you go anywhere near that keyhole again or if you try to see our mother naked again, whether she's with Lorne or not, I'll . . . " Her deadly claws slashed through the air right before Donkey's face. "Cut your manhood straight off!"

"Stay away from me, you crazy feline!" Donkey said. He went and climbed back in the bathtub. He could not believe how crazy that cat was! "I didn't want to see her naked! I just wanted to see if Lorne was doing anything! They're very quiet. Sex is supposed to be noisy."

Cindy cocked her head at his words. "Well, I suppose I can . . . find out . . . " She started to step closer to the keyhole when Blue swooped down into her face, cooing angrily as he informed her that any one looking through the keyhole and disrupting their mother's and Lorne's privacy would meet his fire. He didn't want to have to hurt them, but he would if there was no other way to ensure Crystal's and Lorne's private sanctuary.

Cindy growled at Blue but slunk back into the bathroom. She curled up by the wall, watching the others with glowering eyes until Elvira stood up on her hind paws and peered in concern into the bathtub where Donkey lay. At that, the lioness rolled her eyes and turned her head away.

"She means well," Elvira tried to tell Donkey. "She just doesn't like men a whole lot."

Blue cooed, agreeing with Elvira and informing Donkey that Cindy hated men. Why, they didn't really know, but they knew she did.

* * *

Crystal leaned into Lorne's embrace as she returned his kiss with equal passion. Her tongue played at the entrance to his sweet heaven until managing to slip past his lips and into his mouth where it began to duel with his own tongue.

Lorne continued kissing Crys, his hands rubbing her back and moving ever lower to her rear. He gently massaged it when he reached it. He wasn't sure what the next step to take was, but he knew she had to be on the bottom and somehow she'd ended up on the top. He tried wriggling around to get out from under her without losing contact with her mouth.

She mistook his wriggling for nervousness and finally broke off the kiss. Her eyes continued to gaze into his, however, and her lips lingered just a breath away. "You know, I . . . I never really got the chance to tell you what I thought of your . . . show with Joxer last night."

"Did you like it?" he asked. He was still trying to figure how to get her under him.

"I did," she answered with a smile, "a whole lot. In fact, it made me fall even harder for you," she admitted, "because it revealed a new side of you to me -- your passion for song and dance."

"I do love song and dance, but nowhere near how much I love you. I have a problem, and I don't know how to fix it," he told her. "You and me both are virgins. It's the blind leading the blind, and I need you under me. I tried to figure a way, but you weren't having none of it. But you have to get down there! There ain't any other way to do it, and I do so want to do it! Don't you?" he asked her very seriously. "But if you don't, I'll understand."

She paused, still gazing up into his handsome face and even sexier eyes. She'd tried to show him that she wanted the same thing that he wanted, but she didn't appear to be getting any closer to that than he was getting to having her underneath him. "Lorne . . . Could we . . . perhaps . . . " An idea sparked as she tried to find her words, and the rest of her sentence came out in a rush. " . . . dance first?"

"Dance? Why do you want to dance first? Well, I guess it would kind of smooth things over. Wish we had some more of that sprinkle dust. I seemed to be extremely suave and debonair when I was under the influence."

She laughed and caressed his face gently. "You were," she told him, "and you still are more than you give yourself credit for being. I just . . . "

"What will we use for music?" he asked her.

"Well, I do sing, but I can't think of a song that's appropriate for this," she replied honestly with a blush. "But then, nothing could be lovelier than the music of our own hearts."

"I know," Lorne said. "I'll sing to you." He got off the bed and offered his hand to her, and as she took it, he began to sing and lead her around the small room in a waltz.

" _If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_"

His words spoke to her heart, and as they danced together, she knew instinctively just how to answer him.

" _And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I find in you  
The missing part of me_"

He held her tenderly and close to his heart. Her words filled him and made his heart sing back to hers.

" _In this world so full of fear  
Full of raging lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes, so dry your eyes_"

Her eyes were indeed sparkling with tears, but he had learned to tell the difference between her tears of joy and tears of sadness. He raised a hand and gently wiped the joyful tears from her eyes.

Crystal smiled and leaned her face into his hand's gentle embrace. She could not help but to marvel at the feelings he awakened in her. She'd never thought she'd have a chance for a happy life, but with Lorne in her heart and life, she knew at last that there was much more than just a fading chance. She loved him and he her, and together they would find a way.

" _And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_"

He had a lump in his throat, and he hoped it would not keep him from singing. He had always thought this to be a beautiful song, but he'd never had a reason to sing it before. The words held a special meaning for both he and Crys. He felt the way the words sang about Crys.

" _If I never knew you  
I'd be safe, but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_"

This was the perfect song, Crystal could not help realizing, for them. She remembered when she'd first learned of the song's origin and had sworn that she'd never let her life get as messed up as the original singers had let theirs. Of course, that had been ignorant, and she'd realized that fact seconds after swearing that. She should have known better, but now she realized that her heart must have known that her Prince in green armor was still out there somewhere. Now she had him, and despite Frostbite and all his horrors, she would find a way to keep him. It wouldn't do any good to run from him again, and she would not. They might have to run together, but she would never again let him go.

" _And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_"

His breath was stolen away, and yet he continued to sing. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He'd never dreamed he could touch some one like her, let alone hold her, and yet their enemy was out there and, he knew, constantly on her mind. He wished he could wipe him away yet knew it was impossible, but he was ready for the battle he knew would come. He whirled her around the floor again and kissed her on the forehead before singing the next verse.

" _I know our love will be so beautiful  
Somehow we'll make the whole world right  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
But still my heart is saying we are right  
We are right_"

Crystal gazed even deeper into Lorne's eyes and felt her breath be stolen away even as her heart soared. She still could not believe that she had found such a wonderful man who truly wanted her and was so determined never to let her go. She did not know what she had done to win Lorne's heart, but she thanked Aphrodite for it.

Lorne lowered his mouth to hers for a minute, kissed her gently, and gazed deep into her eyes even as he began the last verse. She joined him in song, her eyes never leaving his.

" _And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you_"

As the song finished, Lorne spun with Crys around the room one last time, ending with them at the bed and Crys ended up on her back this time. He pushed her gently down to the bed and then got into the bed beside her, kissing her deeply and passionately. It felt right this time.

She wanted him now even more than she had before, and her heart thundered in her chest as her body ached with longing. "Lorne . . . " she whispered in between kisses, " . . . we're still forgetting something . . . "

"Hmm?" Lorne asked. "Forgetting . . . what . . . darling . . . ?"

She knew how he felt about his gorgeous looks and that he was as nervous as she was, so she decided to make the first move toward the one last thing that was left standing between them. "Let me . . . show you . . . " she breathed in between passionate kisses before finally placing a hand on his chest and scooting out from under him. Once standing, she turned back to face him. She was smiling though she had to swallow the butterflies that rose in her throat. She maintained eye contact with him even as she began to strip.

He had thought she was beautiful before, but as each inch of creamy, delicious skin was revealed, he found her to be even more irresistible. He felt his sword rising to the occasion and began to strip his own clothes off. He reached out and pulled her to him once they were both naked. Again, he pushed her gently onto the bed, but this time he climbed on the bed, climbing up her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

As he came ever closer to laying directly on top of her, Crystal leaned up just enough that she was able to cup her hands gently around his handsome face and press her lips to his.

Lorne leaned forward until he was laying full length on Crys, his weight resting on his elbows as his lips made contact with hers. The sensations from her naked body were driving him crazy! He was not sure what to do next except to kiss his way, and he proceeded to do just that.

She could feel his sword against her core, and the heat radiating from it and the rest of his magnificent body made her blood rush even more. Her heart was beating so loudly that she knew he must be able to hear it, but her lips did not let up from his. Instead, she kissed him with ever-growing passion, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

As his tongue dueled with hers and the passion grew, Lorne felt as though he was about to burst, yet still he could not figure out how to find her core. He could feel her, but he just couldn't find the actual sheath for his sword to slip into.

Neither ever realized that they were joined by a third being. Aphrodite smiled down upon the couple as she sprinkled a few hearts upon them, sending Lorne shooting home. She blinked out with a grin.

* * *

Will was still standing in the doorway, staring at the huge, comfortable bed in awe, when Jack spoke from behind him. "Will, we have to talk. There are many things that you don't know. You'll learn them over time, but this one we have to talk about tonight."

The worry that Will could hear in his lover's voice made him forget all about the bed. He turned back to look at Jack in concern, nearly stumbling over his feet as he attempted to walk backwards into the room. "What's wrong?"

"You know about the dinosaurs. Well . . . I didn't. I messed up, and I bought this island. I had no ideal of what was on it. If I had, there is no way I would have bought it, because I bought it for a gift."

"I had the house built. Clark and I designed it quite well, I think, with a little help from Doctor Doom. It is full of surprises. I bought it for a wedding gift for you and Elizabeth. I didn't tell her."

In my dreams, I was building it for you and me, but I never thought they'd come true. I had no hope that things were going to turn out the way that they have, but do you realize that if you had gone ahead and married Elizabeth and had come here for your honeymoon like I'd planned, the dinosaurs would have ate you?" His face had turned very pale when he said that. He allowed Will a chance to let what he was telling him sink in.

Although Jack's words shocked Will, he nonetheless moved forward to cup a gentle hand around Jack's cheek. "Jack," he told him, gazing into his eyes, "I've loved you for a long time. Even when I was going to go ahead with the marriage, I knew I loved you, not her. I was just too scared to stand up, too afraid that I'd lose your friendship and cast her out in the cold alone with nothing to gain for it. But _had_ I married her and _had_ we honeymooned here, . . . being eaten alive would have been preferable to going through with that marriage. Not because of Elizabeth, but because the person I was marrying, the person I would have had to spend the rest of my life with, would not have been you."

"That bed that you so admire came from France and is just as fluffy as it looks -- soft, comfortable, sinkable . . . I think we should run and jump into it," he said with a mischievous look. He had changed the subject in hopes of getting Will on the bed. "You wanted to, didn't you?"

Will blushed but had to grin and nod. "It was the oddest thing, but . . . Yes, that was the second thought that came into my mind when I looked at it."

"Let's do it on the count of three. One . . . Two . . . " As "three" came out of Jack's mouth, he was running for the bed.

Will broke and ran right after his love, grinning and laughing heartily despite all their worries. He launched himself straight for the bed.

Jack beat Will into the bed, and, sure enough, sank down into it. He barely managed to roll out of the way as Will landed almost on top of him. Jack rolled over to face Will and hovered just above him. He pressed his lips to Will's even as the bed threatened to swallow them whole.

Will couldn't help himself; he bounced closer to Jack until his body pressed against his beloved's. Then he not only continued returning Jack's kiss but deepened it, as well. One hand was pressed against the bed, but the other reached up to lovingly stroke Jack's beard.

* * *

Piper lay in bed next to Prue, pretending to sleep. She'd actually succeeded in stilling her body and slowing her breathing to lull her older sister to sleep, a trick she'd learned when they had been kids and Prue had been left in charge of making sure she stayed in the bed. She could hear Prue snoring softly now, but Piper was anything but asleep. Her mind continued playing over all the troubles that haunted her -- the love she'd felt with Cole only to have him act so strangely just a little while earlier and her family woes. She was again spinning over Prue's reasoning for why Cole had snuck into the room with Brendan and wishing that there was a way that she could actually move on him though knowing she couldn't as her family had to be her priority and _somebody_ had to set an example for her younger sisters as, Gods willing, it was not yet too late to save them, when she heard a racket in the closet. She froze. That was not Prue snoring!

She lay as still in the bed as she possibly could and was considering both waking Prue and calling for help when the door to the closet creaked open. That got Piper sitting bolt upright in the bed, but as she turned her saucer-sized eyes to the closet, she saw a short but apparently human rear-end backing up. Red flushed her face as she slipped out of the bed and marched over to the small man. "_Carl!_" she hissed in a furious whisper. "What the heck are you doing in here!"

Carl dusted his hands off even as he looked up at her. "I came to help."

Piper glared down at him. She started to ask him how he thought an offer to help when there was nothing for him to help with would buy him a safe ticket out of the room when another question popped into her mind. "How'd you even get in here?"

Carl pointed at the inside of the closet, and Piper peered into it. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the tunnel.

Carl shrugged. "I'm a Gnome. Gnomes like to dig."

Piper's eyes cut sideways at Carl. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing in here."

"I told you," he answered, keeping his voice as low as hers as he didn't want to wake Prue, "I came to help. Look, the whole place heard you and Prue fussing about Cole and Brendan. I can't do anything to help with the Brendan situation, but I can with the Cole one."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "How?"

"Simple. You're beginning to think the man doesn't want you, but your sisters and I know the truth. He has feelings for you, but you're not giving him any reason to think that you want him."

"I kissed him!"

Carl looked up at her in surprise. "You did?"

She nodded, not believing that she'd let the words slip.

He grinned. "There's hope for you yet! But I know how to really make his blood boil."

"Carl, I can not behave like my sisters!" she started to begin, but he cut her off with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"I'm not talking about that. Neither one of you two," he said, glancing at where Prue slept, "could behave like Paige and Phoebe. Neither one of you are free enough, but you should be free to be yourself."

"I am being myself!"

"Are you?" he asked, peering up at her. "Are you _really_?"

"Of course!"

He placed his hands on his hips. "Girl, you can not stand there and tell me that there's no fire burning for Cole in you!"

"There is."

"Then let the fire shine." She started to protest, but he quickly assured her, "I'm not saying to throw yourself at the man! But maybe if you dropped some hints that are a little less subtle he wouldn't be so oblivious."

She paused, considering his words. "You think?"

"Of course! Besides," he continued, pulling an outfit out of the tunnel, "there is no way that he could ignore you in this!"

She took the outfit and gave it a long, criticizing look. "Where'd you find it?"

"I think there are clothes in all the closets. I found the ones in Paige's and my room first when she went to sleep a little while ago. Then I started checking out some others, and I found this. I think it'll fit you."

"But I can't wear this! It's -- It's _leather_!"

He looked at her with risen eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me you never wondered what the touch of leather against your skin might feel like?"

Piper glanced to make sure Prue was still asleep. "Actually . . . "

"Uh huh." Carl nodded. "I think every one has at least once. I don't really like the feel of it, but I sure do like the looks of it. So does every man, and I've heard Faith talk about it before. She claims it makes a woman feel like . . . like a _real_ woman." Actually, Faith's words had been a great deal dirtier than that, but he wasn't about to repeat what he'd eavesdropped on to Piper.

Piper cocked her head to one side as she considered the outfit. "Really?" Carl nodded. "But it's so low-cut!"

"It could be lower."

"True."

"It shows off just enough to make him wonder what the rest looks like. Isn't that the right amount of cleavage?"

"I guess," Piper said hesitantly with a screwed-up face. Was any cleavage truly the right amount?

"Look," he said with a shrug. "The facts are simple. You want to turn Cole's head but you don't want to stop acting like a lady? No matter what the outfit, it's the woman's actions that dictate how much of a lady she is. You can wear anything and still be a lady. Well, as long as you're not naked."

"_Carl!_"

He held up his hands. "That's all I'm gonna say. I'm leaving the decision to you." With that, he leapt back into the closet.

Piper peered after him and could see that he was quickly digging a new path. She closed the doors and stared at the outfit. With the outfit draped over her arm, she quietly walked over to borrow the candle next to Prue's side of the bed.

* * *

Cole was desperate! Brendan was driving him crazy! He had been around snorers before, but none snored as loudly or as gratingly as Brendan! He had tried rolling him over, punching him, pushing him, and even succeeded in knocking him out of the bed once! Even on the floor, the boy still kept on snoring! Calling him did no good, and cramming a pillow didn't help any either. In fact, the last method only got feathers spat up into Cole's face.

He threw his hands up in desperation. "I've got to find somewhere else to sleep!" Grabbing a blanket and his pillow, he headed out of the room and down the stairs to where he had seen a couch earlier. Moonlight filtered across the floor and made it easy to see.

The house was quiet, maybe too quiet. It reminded Cole of a tomb. "Get your mind back on better things," he reminded himself, "not morbid things." Throwing the pillow on the couch, he threw himself on top of it and covered up with the blanket. He could not believe how cold it had turned out to be since the day had been so hot!

He hoped Piper did not hate him for taking a room with Brendan, but there was no way he could have faced her. He just couldn't handle himself around her, and nights were the worst. After having spent the one night with her, he wanted to spend all his nights with her, but he didn't want to just lay and watch her sleep. He wanted to hold her and do other things that men liked to do with their beloveds. He knew he was a bad boy, and that had been why he had taken the room with Brendan, where he could keep his badness away from Piper. Piper was like a Saint, and he did not want to tarnish her with his badness.

* * *

Though she had fallen asleep rather quickly due to her exhaustion from the ordeal she had gone through, Elizabeth began tossing and turning shortly after closing her eyes. Her dreams were intermingled with memories of times she had spent with her father as a young girl and more recent times, when he had been so cruel to her and her chosen love, had sold Will into slavery, and had at last met his fate with the rest of the island that had been the only home she could ever remember. She pictured him turning to ice, his hands stretching out for her, as he screamed her name and she sailed away with the others, never even trying to protect him.

Elizabeth leapt up in the bed with a terrified gasp. Her heart thundered against her insides, and her clothes clung to her sweat-covered body. Pressing a hand to her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself less she should wake her sleeping partner, Elizabeth looked over at Autolycus through teary eyes. He still appeared to be asleep, and she crept from the bed, hoping not to wake him.

She walked over to the single window in the room and stared out into the nighttime as her memories returned, bringing fresh tears to her eyes. Her father had not always been the man she'd came to nearly fear and hate. He had once been a good man and a better father. He had been kind to all, and she had been the apple of his eye. He would have done anything for her, but that had been because she was his daughter, not because he wanted her himself.

Elizabeth gulped, feeling numb inside as she finally accepted the truth. Her father had not wanted to get rid of Will simply so that she might marry one of his choosing. The times he had brushed against her had not been an accident. Though she'd tried to believe that they were, there was no way that they could have been as numerous and still been accidents. Her father would have still done anything for her -- anything to win her into his bed. She felt sick suddenly and rushed to the bathroom, groping her way along in the darkness as she ran.

* * *

Autolycus knew the minute Elizabeth had left the bed. When she had cried out, he had been about to put his arms around her and hold her, but she had moved out too quickly. If he heard her cry again, he'd go to her, but for now, he figured she probably wanted to be alone. When your nightmares came, sometimes the only way you could fight them was on your own. He knew about that from first-hand experience. He wondered what kind of nightmares plagued her. He lay listening to her move around the room and then rush for the bathroom. Now I can be of help, he thought. He got up, went over to the bathroom door, and knocked gently on it. "Elizabeth? Can I help you?"

Elizabeth was still shaking from being sick in the chamberpot when she heard Autolycus calling to her. She did not want even he to see her in her current condition, but as she looked around, hoping to find some water and a rag, she realized that she had shut herself in complete darkness. "Could you . . . Could you get me a candle?" she called through the closed door. "And . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." How long _had_ he been awake? she wondered.

He looked around the room and spied the candle he had lit when he came in the room. It was burning low, so he looked for another. He found several in a pull-out drawer. He got one and set it into a holder, lit it, and went back to the bathroom. "Open the door, Elizabeth. I have a light. It's okay about waking me up. I didn't wake up until I missed you in the bed." His last sentence was a lie yet not a lie. He didn't want her to think he'd been watching her the whole time.

Had she felt better, his words would have given her cause to blush. She stood on weak legs and opened the door in a crack only large enough for the candle to be sent through.

"You sure there's not anything else I can do for you?" he asked as he passed the candle to her.

Her hand was cold and clammy from sweat as she took the candle from him. "Yes . . . " she breathed softly. It would have been nice to have his comfort, but she didn't want him to see her in her current condition.

"Okay. Well, I'm going back to bed. If you need me, call me." He lay back down on the bed with his head resting on his clasped hands, hoping that she'd call for him but doubting it.

Left alone again, Elizabeth shone the candle around the room. She found a rag quickly enough. There was no water to be had, but there was a strange contraption on the sink. She peered closer at its handles before turning one. Water poured out from the spout that was attached to the set of handles, and she gasped. Quickly wetting the rag before the water could vanish, she started cleaning herself.

When she had freshened herself back up, the water was still running. She looked at it again and slowly turned the handle back in the opposite direction. She watched the water as she did so and noticed that it decreased steadily until none came out again. "What an amazing thing," she whispered softly.

She then found herself left with nothing to do but turn back to face the chamberpot she'd made such a mess in. She had to get that out of there before Autolycus saw it, but the only thing she could do was dump it out the window. What if he was still awake, though? Opening the door again, she peered out at his form in the bed. She watched for a minute.

Autolycus had heard the door opening, and he faked sleep. He lay as still as he could, and every now and again a gentle snore erupted. He knew she was watching him but did not know what the problem was.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and ducked back into the bathroom. She could not help making a disgusted face as she lifted the chamberpot. The stench was horrid, and to think that it had come out of her sickened her all the more! Balancing the chamberpot as carefully as she possibly could, Elizabeth tried not to smell as she picked the candle back up. She nudged the door open with her foot and tiptoed across to the window. She set the candle on its ledge and the chamberpot on the floor and slid the window open. She stole another glance at Autolycus, but he appeared to still be sleeping. She picked up the chamberpot, again fighting the urge to repeat her earlier action, and quickly dumped its contents out the window. She had just finished emptying it when she heard a shout. With a gasp, she quickly closed the window.

Autolycus did not move but continued to lie as though he was sound asleep. He wondered who had been dumped on and had a hard time not laughing. Usually he'd be the recipient on the other end, but somebody else had just inherited his rotten luck. He was sure that they'd hear about it in the morning.

Elizabeth picked the chamberpot back up and carried it back to the bathroom. She again checked Autolycus' sleeping form as she came back out, but she did not return to bed. Instead, she crossed over to stand beside the window and looked out. She could barely see the stars twinkling in the sky, but the sight of the glittering lights took her mind back once more to her father. She stood there, gazing out, as her mind was whisked back into memories. He had been a good man regardless of what he'd become, and at last Elizabeth's tears began to fall in earnest. She was not mourning the father she'd ran from in Port Royal but the man who had died a long time ago.

He clenched his fists but did not rise to go to her. He felt like she needed to be alone now and grieve. There would come a time when he could go to her and she would not reject him. He had a hard time laying still while she cried, but he knew it had to be.

* * *

After discovering the miraculous running water, Piper had bathed by the light of Prue's candle before dressing in the outfit Carl had brought her. Her mind had continued to be filled with doubts as she'd returned to the bedroom and sought out a second candle. She'd used Prue's to light it and returned her candle to the nightstand on her side of the bed. She stood there for a moment, gazing down at her sleeping sister. How could Prue look so peaceful and beautiful in sleep after all they'd gone through? She shook her head. She did not know how her sister managed it but was glad that she could.

Piper knew she did not stand a chance of getting any sleep that night, but there was nothing in the room to entertain her and she did not want to wake Prue. It was then that she heard a low growl and jumped before realizing that it was her sister's stomach. Hearing Prue's stomach made Piper realize how hungry she was, and she knew that the others would probably be starving by the time they awoke. Perhaps she could wake them to a delicious surprise? If the closets were as furnished as Carl said they were, surely there would be food in the pantry?

But Jack had warned them not to go anywhere without their room mates and weapons. She did not even have a weapon, having trusted Cole to protect them both. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about him or the betraying feelings that he stirred within her. It was then that she heard a sound coming from the closet.

Taking her own candle with her, Piper walked over to the closet and peered inside the tunnel Carl had dug. "Carl?" she whispered. No answer came, so she rose her candle so that its light flickered into the tunnel. She was rewarded with the shadowy outline of the Gnome's rear. "_Carl!_"

"Sorry, Piper," Carl apologized though he did not try to turn around but continued digging. "Did you make your decision?"

"I did, but . . . I was wondering. Carl, you've been going through the house. Do you think it's possible for the dinosaurs to get in here?"

"Nah," Carl replied with a casual shrug. "Jack's too protective, but he means well."

"So you think it would be all right if I was to go down to the kitchen and see what I can fix to eat?"

Carl grinned. "Sounds like a winner to me!"

"Thanks," Piper told him with a slight smile. She then walked away, left the room, and headed downstairs.

* * *

Elvira's black eyes glanced at where her roommate sat on the window ledge, peering outside at the night. "Worried about him?" she asked softly. Cordelia nodded, and she sighed. "I know. So am I."

"I don't know why he has to jump every time Jack hollers," Cordelia admitted with a pout. "I mean, I realize he's his First Mate, but _still_ to go out at night when he _knows_ there's _living dinosaurs_ out there?"

"Well, he's not a normal man, you know."

Cordelia's hazel eyes cut suspiciously at Elvira. "What do you mean?"

Elvira froze in her search on the dresser. She'd meant to look for alcohol first but had ended up having to take a trip to the ghoul's room first. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Did she know that Angel was a Vampire?

Elvira shook her head. "Sorry, kiddo, but he's gotta be the one to tell you that."

With an audible sigh, Cordelia returned her gaze to the dangerous darkness outside their window.

"Still, he's not an ordinary man," Elvira continued. "He's a Pirate and a good fighter."

"He may be good," Cordelia replied. "He may be better than any human -- "

Elvira glanced at her. "You mean _other_ human, right?"

"Yeah," Cordy hurried on. "Of course. It's just . . . That doesn't stop me from worrying about him, Elvira. I know he's got a duty to fulfill, but I don't think it's right of the Captain to send him out there with only Wolf and your sister for back-up. It's too dangerous! I mean, it's not as if it's just normal wildlife we're talking about. He sent him out there with _dinosaurs_ to find a boy who isn't even his!"

"But Angel blames himself for making him run off."

"I know he does, but I bet it was the Captain's fault. Jack's a good man, but that doesn't mean that he didn't cause Angel to do that. I'm sure he was just fulfilling his duty again."

"You hate that word, don't you?"

Cordelia looked up at where Elvira now stood beside her, holding two goblets and a bottle. "More than you can know," she admitted sadly. After all, had it not been her parents' senses of duty that had first ruined her life?

"Here," Elvira said, pressing a goblet into her hand. Cordelia held it and then Elvira's too as Elvira filled both with bubbling champagne. "You're not underage, are you?"

"I'm not under age for anything." Cordelia had never been one to believe in limitations based on age. After all, physical age did not have much effect. It was only a number. It was the things that a person went through that truly made them grow older.

"Then bottom's up, girl," Elvira replied, clinking her glass against Cordelia's. "Let the men have their duty, but we don't need these worries." She did not know a lot about Cordelia but could tell that the girl already had enough on her mind without Angel running off to complete his duty.

Cordelia scooted closer against the wall, allowing Elvira to join her at the window seat. "Elvira," she asked, pausing long enough to take a second sip, "if your sister went with them, why didn't you?"

"Besides the fact that I didn't get a chance to?" Elvira sighed and took a long swallow from her goblet before continuing, "I wouldn't be worth a damn to them. I'd just get in the way. Delvira's the Sorceress and the one who's really got the Vamp in control."

Cordelia's eyes flashed up at her in surprise. "You're one too?"

Elvira grinned. "Aha! So you do know!"

Cordelia blushed, not having meant to allow that fact to slip out. "Yes," she told her. "I still . . . have trouble believing it, but yeah. I just haven't told him how I feel about it."

Elvira gazed directly into Cordelia's face. "You don't have a problem with Vampires, do you?"

"I thought I would. Actually, I thought he was crazy until he showed me. It scared me, but . . . No, I don't. He's still the same man I met even if he is a Vampire."

Elvira nodded. "That's so true. Most people are too narrow-minded to think that a monster can be anything but that. It doesn't matter if they're Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, whatever; they're all monsters to most humans. But we're all people still, flesh and blood, even if it is decaying, dead, or not ours. We still have feelings." She shrugged. "We just are what we are."

"So they're all real, too?"

"Honey," Elvira informed her, "if you can even think there might be a critter out there somewhere, there probably is."

Cordelia stared at her in stunned disbelief, and Elvira knew she was giving the girl more than she could handle. "But I didn't go with my sister because I'd just get in the way," she repeated in an attempt to return to their previous conversation."

"But I thought you were twins?"

"Triplets actually, but our skills are still different. I can't fight worth a flip."

"Then why don't you have her teach you?"

"Not that again!" Elvira threw the rest of her drink down her throat, refilled her glass, and then refilled Cordelia's. She was surprised that the girl seemed to be keeping up with her as hers had been completely empty, as well.

"What do you mean," Cordy asked, "'not that again'?"

"That's what everybody says, even Wolf," Elvira replied with a sad sigh. "But I want to be my own woman."

"You don't want to follow in her footsteps," Cordelia observed. "I understand. My parents always wanted me to be like my Mother, but I didn't want to be. I wanted to find myself by myself. But would it really hurt to take lessons from some one else?" She giggled as the bubbles from the champagne tickled her nose. "Not Delvira," she tried to explain, struggling to gain a serious face, "but somebody else, one of the other Pirates. I want to learn, too. I want to learn to be the best fighter I can be so that Angel doesn't have an excuse to run off and leave me behind any more."

"So that you can go wherever he goes?" Elvira suppressed a burp while taking another swallow. "That sounds good! They never would have an excuse to do their duty without us again!"

Cordelia grinned. She had just filled her glass again and held the bottle up. "To getting rid of the duty!"

Elvira grinned and rose her glass. "Or at least being with them while they duty!"

The girls giggled and nearly fell together as Cordelia poured Elvira a third glass.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Wesley paced nervously up and down the floor, gripping his notebook tightly in his hand and gazing at the notes he was taking. He dabbed his quill into the bottle of ink and wrote on his pad. If any one were to glance at the page Wes was so intent upon, they would not believe it, because for once in his life, Wes was not taking scientific notations but diligently working upon a poem so that he might present it to the love of his life. He looked to the center of the room where Fred reclined on the bed. Just one look at her made him quiver from head to toe.

_The silver moonlight cascading upon you  
Makes you look like a Goddess,  
So unreachable and untouchable,  
And yet you set my soul afire.  
The candle's light flickers  
Against your ivory skin,  
And my fingers ache to trace its path. _

He knew it didn't rhyme, but it was all his mind could think of. He couldn't remember a time of ever feeling this way about one woman. Like many of his friends, he had paid for it but never had it freely given. Fred still had not given him an answer. He guessed she wouldn't. He had embarrassed her too much.

He flipped the page he had been writing on and began to take notes, chastising himself for being so sentimental. "Fred, we really must go after these dinosaurs! We have been given a gift to have the privilege of studying them! They were supposed to be extinct. How did they manage to survive?" He looked at her with light shining in his eyes and anticipation almost radiating from him.

Though Wesley had not noticed it, Fred had audibly sighed as he had flipped his page and continued scribbling madly away, yet when he looked at her in such a way, she felt herself melt. "Wesley, Ah know it's a privilege an' Ah'm excited that they're still alive too, but aren't ya tired any at all?"

"Tired? No! Why? I've never felt so alive!"

Fred looked at him from over the rim of her glasses which had slid down her nose. "Over _dinosaurs_?" she couldn't help asking as she pushed her spectacles back up.

"It's the discovery of a lifetime!" He bounced on to the bed. "And we have the opportunity to study them and learn about them firsthand!"

Fred's heart had leapt when he had bounced on to the bed, but still all he was studying was those dinosaurs. Didn't he even remember the question he'd asked her? Wasn't he at all curious as to her answer? She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Wesley . . . " She paused, looking at him and gathering her courage, before asking, "Is that really _all_ that's on your mind?"

"No, I need to go to the bathroom," he said. "I'll be back in a minute." He laid his notebook back on the bed with his quill beside it and almost ran for the bathroom. He had put it off far too long!

With a loud groan, Fred dropped backwards onto the bed. The man was impossible tonight! She was excited over the dinosaurs and the chance to study them and discover how they were still living and had not died when the others had, but something far more important weighed on her mind. She had known the answer to his question all along but just hadn't known how to tell him.

Fred sighed again as she reclined in the bed. Just what _was_ she going to do about the dashing Mister Wesley Wyndham-Pryce? She was a girl with no experience and had always thought that no one would want to look upon her, let alone actually wish to court her, but he did or, at least, he had. Had the dinosaurs made him forget about all that? Her heart faltered at that thought. What if he had?

Well, she decided almost as quickly as the question had come to her, if he had, she'd just have to find a way to reignite the spark though she still didn't know how she'd ignited it the first time. Perhaps if she could share his excitement with the dinosaurs? To do that fully, she would first have to understand where he was coming from. Sitting up, Fred reached for his notebook.

Her hand froze as she touched the notebook, and she glanced up to make sure that he wasn't coming out of the bathroom yet. When she was satisfied that he wasn't, she picked up the notebook and began to read. The first page did not hold many notes at all, so she flipped back to the page before it. Her mouth fell open in shock at the drawings she was met with, and a deep crimson stained her cheeks. She could not believe that the page was full of illustrations of hearts and herself! There were words beneath the pictures, and her heart soared as she read the poem he'd written.

Fred could not believe her eyes, and she trembled in delight. He had not forgotten about her! He still wanted her, and oh, how she ached for him! She sat, staring at the notebook, her heart beating wildly in her throat.

Wes didn't think he was ever going to get through in the bathroom, but finally he did. He hated to leave it, but he didn't know where he could dump it yet. He put the lid on it and sat it in the corner. It had been dark in there, and he wasn't sure he was clean but hoped that he was as he didn't want Fred smelling anything. He knew about the running water and washed his hands with soap. They still needed to work up a plan for getting rid of bi-products, but the only thing they had come up with would have flushed the products straight out to the floor beneath. That would never do!

He opened the door, expecting to find Fred asleep on the bed. Instead, she had his notebook clutched against her heart! "Fred, are you okay?" he asked. "Sorry it took so long."

"Wesley!" she gasped out, her eyes flying back open. Her flustered hands dropped the notebook. "Ah -- Ah -- Ah didn't mean to invade."

He came, sat down on the bed beside her, and took her hands. "Invade what, darling?" he asked.

"Your privacy," she replied. "Ah just couldn't help mahself."

"You didn't, sweetheart. I didn't hear you come in the bathroom."

"Wesley!" she exclaimed. Didn't he understand that she had invaded his private notes, not to mention the page that she knew she wasn't supposed to have found? "Wesley . . . " she spoke his name much softer the second time. Her eyes bashfully lifted to his. "There's . . . There's something we need ta talk about . . . "

"What's that, dear?" he asked even as he reached over and picked up his notebook. Seeing the page it was turned to did not surprise him. He expected her to jump all over him now since he had had the audacity to actually draw her and then write a poem to her. He was going to finish it and give it to her and had not expected that she would find it this way.

"The question."

"Yes? The answer . . . ?"

She remained silent while trying to catch his gaze away from his notebook. Once she'd succeeded in regaining eye contact, she told him in a rush, "The answer's yes."

"Sweet Aphrodite!" He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. Thank you, Sweet Aphrodite! he prayed in his heart. Help me to take good care of her. "Fred, you just made me the happiest man in the world! I was working on a present for you, but you already saw it. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind?" She could not believe that he thought she would be upset over such a beautiful gift! "Wesley, it's -- it's beautiful, an' so sweet! Nobody's ever thought that o' me before! You -- You just blew me away with it and . . . and when you asked me earlier! That's why Ah couldn't answer ya sooner! You just surprised me so much!"

"I hope that I'll be able to surprise you many more times, my darling. I never thought I'd get lucky enough to find some one like you, Fred, some one who can share my interests with me and help me with my life's work yet be my loving companion in the bed as well. I don't expect those privileges yet, but one day, when we get married, that is if you will marry me, you'll make me an even happier man." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Her shining eyes had been staring at him in surprised shock and her delighted brain had been frantically trying to figure out if that was indeed a proposal when Wesley took her lips with his own. Tingles shot through her at his touch, coiling back upwards, wrapping around her spine, and shooting through the top of her head. She returned his kiss timidly at first but then with growing passion.

At the first touch of her lips, Wes thought he had become a bottle rocket and was about to explode into a million colored lights. He already had his mind made up. He wanted to marry Fred, but he didn't want to rush her. Yet he didn't want to wait either! "Fred," he broke off kissing her, "what's on your mind?"

She blushed at his question. Gods, where should she start? And then it all came pouring out. "Ah just can't believe this is happening," she found herself admitting before she could stop her mouth. "Ah mean, to me, of all girls. I'm not one anybody'd ever want, but you do an' you're so handsome an' smart an' chivalrous -- even if you are a Pirate -- an' you actually want _me_. I mean, I'm nothing, just a wallflower at best, and you want me! An' then you started talking about marriage, an' mah mind really just flew. An' to just think that some one like you could want somebody like me! Gosh, Wesley, you say Ah made you the happiest man in the world, but you just made me happier than any other woman in the world an' happier than Ah evah thought Ah'd have any reason to be! An' you set my soul aflame! An' -- An' -- An' just feelin' you, havin' your lips on mine . . . Ah can't even describe it!" Though her words had spilled out, Fred now found herself completely speechless. Just how could she describe to him the million feelings that he sent soaring through her?

"Fred, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known. I don't see why you think you're a wallflower, but if you are, then all I can say is that wallflowers are the most beautiful flowers in the world and I love you." He leaned forward and took her lips possessively again.

She cupped his face in her hands as she returned his kiss. Her fingers stroked his face as she poured all that she was feeling into the kiss she shared with him.

* * *

Shadowcat could not believe her luck! It was bad enough that she was trapped in a world of dinosaurs, trying to take care of the remainants of her crew that included an angry Irish man who was one of the biggest thorns she'd ever had in her side and a Priest who stirred feelings within her that she knew had no business being there, but some one had just dared to puke on her! Thank Gods, she'd phased in time before the awful stuff could actually hit her, but as the stench rose around her, so did her fury. Glaring upwards, Kitty shouted again, but no answer came. She knew whoever had done it was too scared to reveal themself, so she started walking upwards.

Lockheed shivered at his place on her shoulder. "I know, 'Heed. I can't believe it either! The audacity of some people!" Kitty stopped talking as she began to scan the windows for a clue as to who it had been. Lockheed nudged her and then pointed at a window. She looked at where he pointed and found a teary-eyed blonde staring at her with a mouth wide open and a scream coming out.

At the sound of Elizabeth's scream, Autolycus was on his feet and at the window before he even had his eyes open. "What's wrong, 'Liz . . . Elizabeth?" he asked.

Elizabeth took one shaking hand away from her mouth to point at the girl who stood in the air directly outside her window. It was then that Shadowcat stuck her head in through the glass. "Just what's the idea of dumping puke out there!" Elizabeth, even more shocked now, stumbled back into Autolycus' arms.

"Huh?" Autolycus asked. "I don't know anything about that! I don't think any one was throwing it at you, miss! Won't you come in the rest of the way?"

"Don't mind if I do," Shadowcat murmured in reply as she, and thus the dragon on her shoulder, entered the room. "Now are you going to tell me that neither one of you had an accident tonight?"

Though she was quaking, Elizabeth slowly held up a single finger.

"That's what I thought." She could not continue to vent her anger on the frightened woman before her, however. "Look. Just next time, try not to throw it out without first making sure nobody's out there."

"But -- But I thought that Jack said that no one should go outside."

"He may be your Captain," Kitty replied, "but he's not mine. Besides, somebody's gotta get food."

"You mean there's no food in the house so you have to go out and hunt for it?"

Kitty paused. She hadn't thought that the house might have any food left in it, but she didn't let on to that fact. "Where do you think the food would come from?" she asked him. "Somebody's got to hunt it so that Chong can cook it."

"Well, this is Jack's house, and the last I knew he had fully stocked it. There should be some kind of food here."

"Maybe," Kitty finally relented. "I . . . We didn't stop to think that there might be anything left over from the dinosaurs. I guess we're just too used to having to kill our meals." Elizabeth paled even more at the brunette's choice of words.

"Well, we still might have to kill something. I think you should look in the pantry first, but it's time to retire. We'll eat tomorrow." He gave a huge yawn, hoping that she'd take the message and leave.

"You retire," Kitty told him. "Somebody's got to stay on the alert." Without another word, she walked past them and left out the door without ever bothering to open it.

Still shaking, Elizabeth looked nervously up at Autolycus.

"It's okay, honey. You need to go to bed now. You've had a rough night." Taking her by the hand, he led her toward the bed. "Let's try to get some sleep, shall we?" He waited for her to lay down.

Elizabeth was tired but doubted she would actually be able to sleep. Still, she laid down and covered up. "Thank you," she told him. It seemed she was thanking this man a lot.

"Dare I suggest . . . I hold you for a while? Maybe if you put your head on my shoulder, you might relax and fall asleep?"

She gazed at him for a long moment. She knew no other woman would trust this scoundrel, but the man himself had proven himself trust-worthy time and again to her. After all, had she not been the only one to breach the trust between them? Even that had been purely by accident. She nodded at last. "I . . . I'd like that. I tried to sleep earlier, but . . . I just couldn't stop thinking about my father," she admitted.

"I'm sorry about your father, Elizabeth, but you're not to blame for his death. I'm sure you did the best you could by him while you were with him. Now's a time for you to get used to being with you, to come to know yourself, and to leave your past behind." He smiled at her, got into the bed, and reached out, pulling her close until her head rested on his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth. If you need me, wake me."

She nodded against his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Autolycus, and thank you for . . . for being such a good friend." She closed her eyes and let the reassuring feel of his body beside hers lull her guard. She slowly began to relax.

He felt the tenseness go out of her body and was glad. Her last words had not been what he'd wanted to hear, but he'd hold that as a small treasure until such time as something else stronger developed between them. Each second with her was a treasure in itself. He felt himself begin to relax even as she relaxed. Seconds later, he was asleep, dreaming of the woman he held in his arms.

Autolycus' scent and the feel of his body enveloped Elizabeth in a warm cocoon. His gentle breathing as he fell asleep and then his quiet snores played a lullaby on her ears until sleep at last conquered her too.

* * *

Lex looked at the sleeping children. Celina had been kind enough to put them to bed as Katrina was just as messy as Lex and Clark were and had instantly headed off with Tom in search of a way to get Salem's puke off of her. Lex was wishing for a nice hot bath but knew it was impossible to get one. He knew that Clark had worked something out with the water but wasn't sure what. He now looked at his partner. "Clark, we need baths."

"Well, that's not a problem . . . " Clark frowned as quickly as he had started. "But clothes are."

"Let's get the bath first and then we'll worry about clothes."

"What if the kids wake up?"

"Well, we'll leave the door open to the bathroom."

Clark shook his head. "Lex, you're not following me. What if they wake up before we find clothes?"

"Oh! Well, we could wrap a towel around ourselves. I seem to recall a huge shipment of fluffy towels being sent here? There should be some in our bathroom."

Clark nodded. "That'll work." He picked up their candle and began to lead the way to the bathroom.

Lex eyed the bathroom. It was small with a wooden bathtub in the center. By the light of the candle, he could see a sink and a chamberpot. He needed to relieve himself and felt much better afterwards. "Why don't you draw us a bath, Clark?" He didn't want to approach the metal objects as he didn't know how they worked. He knew Clark had designed them.

"Sure," Clark answered with a knowing grin, "no problem." He set the candle down in a safe place, walked over to the tub, and sat on its side. Reaching over, he picked up a small, round object that waited on one of the tub's corners and stuck it into a hole in the tub. Then looking up at Lex with a waiting smile, Clark turned the handles, sending water rushing out.

Lex reached out and touched the water. It wasn't hot but luke warm, and he was thankful for it. He stripped the kilt off, let it fall to the floor, and eased himself into the tub. "You wash me, and I'll wash you," he grinned at Clark. He couldn't wait to run his hands over those muscles he had seen in action that day!

With his smile ever growing, Clark stood, walked over to the door, and closed it. He then dropped his kilt and kicked it so that it joined Lex's on the floor. Rejoining Lex, he lowered himself into the tub. He grabbed the soap as he descended behind Lex and then began to wash his back.

Lex relaxed as Clark's magic fingers began to wash him. "I'm proud of what you've done with the bathroom. I know there's several things that have to be worked out yet, but this bathtub is a true marvel! If we could just figure out how to get hot water in here, it'd be paradise!"

"Then we should try it during the daylight," Clark told his lover with a mischievous twinkle dancing in his blue eyes. If Lex liked this water, he couldn't wait to see his reaction to a bath with the sun up!

Lex had just began to lean backwards into Clark and Clark had barely taken his lips with his own when a strange noise erupted from the wall next to them and a hole began to appear. Clark's mouth left his beloved's as his widened blue eyes stared at the hole. "What the -- !"

"I have no idea," Lex said. "We need to find something to hit it with. Could it be a dinosaur?" He was about to climb out of the tub to get a weapon of some kind when Carl burst through the wall.

"Hi, guys!" the Gnome grinned at them. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I guess I am."

"Carl, you're always interrupting! Every time you're interrupting! What do you want this time?" Lex asked him.

"This time I've got a good excuse!"

"Really?" Clark queried doubtfully. He'd have to see this one to believe it.

"Yup!" Carl grinned. He wriggled himself out of the tunnel, dropped to the bathroom floor, and then proceeded to pull clothes out of the tunnel. "I found these, and they look like they'll fit you."

Lex could not believe the thoughtfulness of the Gnome. For the first time, he'd actually done something good for them! "Thanks, Carl," he told him. "I really appreciate it. If I can do anything for you, let me know."

Clark had been just as surprised as Lex at Carl's gift. "The same goes for me," he told the Gnome with a smile.

Carl beamed. They actually appreciated him!

"Now, if you don't mind, Carl, Clark and I have a little unfinished . . . "

Lex was interrupted by Carl's, "I know; I know. Carl, get going! Bye, guys!" He disappeared down the tunnel with Lex peering after him.

Clark broke the ice. "So that's how he gets around the ship so quickly!"

"Gnomes dig tunnels, and apparently Carl digs a lot of them. That's how he keeps popping up all over the place." Lex turned around before settling back down into the water, grabbing the soap, and beginning to wash Clark.

* * *

Salem had been relishing every bite of his mouse and dining slowly as to make the meal last longer when he heard Faith and Dawson not only growing in passion but seeming to come closer. He looked up just in time to see them come stumbling into the room in a passionate fit so heated that he would have sworn they were already connected. They continued stumbling their way, heading straight for him and the bed. With a screech, Salem grabbed his mouse and ran for the closet. He shut its door just as the couple fell across the bed.

* * *

Ororo's eyes flashed open in the darkness. She had been sleeping very lightly, but Logan's snores had not managed to deter her worried dreams until they grew so loud that they rattled the door to the balcony. In their sleep, his arm had managed to find its way around her and she had become nestled into his chest. Now she gently and quietly wriggled her way out from underneath him and slipped out of the bed.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, 'Ro made her way outside to the balcony. She came to a stop at the railing and closed her eyes as her hands rested on it. Gentle night winds whipped at her clothes and whistled through her long, white hair. Despite all her worries and concerns, Mother Earth was still calling to her this night, but She called to a part of Ororo that she had covered up many years ago . . . a part that Logan threatened to bring back out.

Logan turned over, and his hand reached out to grope for 'Ro. She was no longer in the bed. "Little darlin'?" he called. "Where are you?" When there was no answer, he came fully awake. He sniffed the night breezes and followed them until he found her. 'Ro was extremely beautiful under the moonlight. He stood and watched as the night breezes played with her hair. She looked like a Goddess to him. He was about to step out on the balcony when she made a movement with her hand, causing a small raincloud to appear over her. He decided to watch and not make his presence known yet.

Despite everything, Ororo could not help dwelling on Logan and the way a simple touch from him set her very soul on fire. She was not a complete stranger to the ways of the heart, but the feelings he invoked in her were unknown to her. They were stronger than anything she'd ever felt before, and as the night breezes played over her body, she could not help recalling his touches and kisses until her body cried out for release. It was then that she summoned the raincloud.

As the gentle rain fell on her upturned face, Ororo still thought of Logan. She knew she had to get these feelings out of her before she moved on him in a way that might well lead to only heartbreak. With another gesture of her hands, she rose a mist around the balcony but did not think about covering herself from behind. Then, with the rain still running down her body, she began to undress.

Logan almost had a heart attack! Part of him wanted to let 'Ro know that he was there, but the other part of him wouldn't move, let alone speak. The blood rushed straight to his loins, and he had a sudden erection. He couldn't just walk out there with her, or could he? While he pondered his dilemma, he watched 'Ro.

Ororo deposited her clothes into a single pool which she then used a slender foot to push out from under the rain. Then, fully naked in the sanctuary of night time, Ororo let herself dream. Where the rain fell onto her body, she imagined Logan's fingers first and then his mouth. She stretched higher, tilting her head further back, so that the water soaked her hardened breasts. The drops ran further downwards from there, and she whispered his name into the night.

He could stand still no longer! He was hard and ready for her, and she was ready for him, as well, and calling his name! He dropped his pants, leaving them behind. They had been the only piece of clothes he'd had on, and now he was naked. He stepped onto the balcony. "'Ro?" he replied, scarcely believing that she had actually called him.

The sound of Logan's voice startled her. She opened her eyes and turned to face him despite the embarrassment that rose within the lady part of her. What she saw made her ache even more for as handsome as he was clothed, he was even sexier with nothing standing between them. She could see his sword in all its massive glory and had to swallow the groan that rose in her throat. "Logan, I . . . I . . . " She flustered for words and finally ended up with, "I did not realize you were awake."

"Awake, willing, and able!" he said as he moved swiftly to stand in front of her. "Nothing is between us any more." He reached out, pulling her glorious naked body close to his. He kissed her even as his hands sought her luscious melons and stroked them.

Ororo's breasts arched in his hands as she returned his kiss in full. She knew the wise, ladylike thing would be to move away from him now, but she was tired of playing a part that she did not feel and of hiding her true self. Mother Nature had been calling to her all night to be herself and let her urges run freely, and Logan's presence made it impossible not to adhere. Still, her heart thundered in her chest not only of anticipation but of fear, as well, for she did not want to lose this man.

Although 'Ro was much taller than Logan, he was strong enough to lift her and bring her down upon his sword. It was hard and shot home immediately straight into her sheath which felt like a warm glove caressing him.

Ororo gasped and nearly screamed in pleasure. Thunder and lightning blasted across the sky. They shared another kiss before Logan began working his way downwards. He rained a trail of kisses down her arched neck before taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Her moans grew, and she lifted her legs, wrapping herself around him and pulling him deeper inside of her. Her hands roamed each inch of his body that she could reach, freely and lovingly caressing his muscles, and the breezes she conjured caressed the rest of him.

His body was more alive than he'd ever felt it in all of his many years! His every sense was tingling! When the breezes started caressing him, it was almost more than he could stand. He felt himself reaching the peak, but still she took him higher than he'd ever before climbed. He found completeness with 'Ro that he'd never had with any one and knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with doing what they were doing now if possible. He felt her nails rake his back even as they shot over the top together.

Ororo had never thought that it was possible to feel the way Logan made her feel, but as he took her ever higher, all her fears fell away, leaving only the two of them and their passion in its wake. Her legs tightened around him as they shot over the last stars together and then began to slowly relax around him as they fell back to earth, still together.

Still inside her, Logan carried her back to their bed where he felt himself become immediately hard again, and so began the dance once more . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack continued to kiss Will, his hands running over the muscles of his lover's body and kneading them softly. He could not believe how strongly Will was built, and yet Will was afraid to use his body in some ways. Afraid he would hurt something, Jack thought, but he wanted him to use them on him now! He had never thought to be turned on by muscles, but just the idea of Will and he doing it was enough to make him so hard that he feared his sword would rip through his clothes if he did not find release.

Will's hands had been running all over Jack's body, caressing each inch that they could find, but still he was not satisfied. He ached for more of his lover, and Clark's words floated back to his mind from the night before. He was just going to have to take matters into his own hands, Will decided, for Jack did not know how to lead them. Thanks to Clark, however, he did, and he began to push Jack gently down onto his back on the bed.

Jack opened his eyes, but he had trouble seeing as they were so glazed over from passion. "Will, we've got to do something to get release, something besides kissing."

"My thoughts exactly," Will assured him before taking his lips with his own again. He kissed him passionately once more before beginning to work his way down Jack's throat. Already, his hands had began seeking out the buttons of Jack's pajamas.

Jack could not stand it! He wanted his clothes off, but he wanted Will's off at the same time. Will's method was taking too long. He reached out, ripped Will's clothes off of him, and then ripped his own off while Will was too dazed to know what had happened to his clothes.

Will stared at Jack in disbelief. "Huh . . . Jack? You know, we're gonna need these for tomorrow . . . "

"We'll find something. Don't worry about them." Jack's hand reached out and grasped Will's sword. His fingers encircled it, his fingertips massaging it as his hand rubbed up and down his sword. He felt Will's sword grow even harder in his hand. He began to kiss Will's chest, moving from one breast to the other, licking and nibbling at each. Each new touch brought another moan of pleasure from Will, who reclined backwards, allowing Jack to have his way with him and relishing in every second.

Jack's mind was awhirl with what Lex had told him. He was trying to follow it, but it just wouldn't come out the way Lex had told him. Instinct took over, and he began to follow the trace of hair that trailed down Will's stomach, kissing every few inches. He reached the bellybutton and kissed and licked him in the bellybutton. He rubbed his face gently on Will's stomach, moving ever closer to Will's sword.

Jack hesitated as the sword loomed larger and came into his direct vision. Did he dare take the plunge? It had sounded so easy when Lex had told him, but now it looked like an obstacle he might not ever surmount. He wanted it! Grabbing his courage, he leaned forward and licked Will's sword only to have Will jerk as though he had shot him with an electric prod. "Will?" he asked, worried that he had done something wrong.

Jack's actions were amazing Will ever more, but when he licked his sword, he began to shoot straight into the heavens. "Jack . . . " Will whispered his name.

Jack glanced at Will and saw that he was alive, breathing, and had not fainted. Instead, he appeared to be glowing. Lex was right! It was working! he thought. He rose above Will so that he could get a better position on it and ended up straddling him, his own sword dangling like a tempting morsel before Will's salivating mouth. Jack's mouth descended once more upon Will's sword. He was careful not to use his teeth, but he began to lick and suck at it as his hand moved up and down.

When Jack's mouth descended on Will's sword, he shot upward with a near scream of pleasure. When his vision became less dazed, he realized that Jack's sword hung a mere inch away from his mouth. He leaned further and ran his tongue over Jack's sword, beginning at its tip and going all the way up.

The minute Will's tongue touched Jack, he jerked, lost his balance, and fell on his side but did not lose Will's sword. He found that it was a much more comfortable position lying on one's side and left him more easily accessible to the sword. He was about to take Will's again when Will turned more fully toward him; their mouths descended simultaneously upon each other.

Jack's hands massaged Will's back, buttocks, and legs even as his tongue worked with relish on his sword. He found that while working on Will, he got more excited. He felt himself grow even harder as Will lavished attention upon him.

As Will had been licking Jack's sword, his hands had been caressing his legs and stomach but growing ever closer to the groin area. Finally, he reached out to take Jack's testes into his hands and began gently massaging them. At the same time, he sucked Jack's sword.

Jack released Will's sword and buried his face in the hair that surrounded the sword. He knew that there were two balls in there somewhere and he had to find them. Finally locating them, he took them one at a time into his mouth and sucked on them even as his hands continued stroking Will's buttocks, legs, and stomach.

Will had already been shooting ever higher as Jack worked on his sword, but as his lover took each of his testes into his mouth and gave each one delightful attention, Will felt himself growing harder still. He knew that he could not hold out much longer but still wanted to pleasure Jack as much as possible. It was then that he remembered Clark's advise about the teeth and decided to try it. His hands rubbed Jack's testicles even faster as he took as much of Jack's sword into his mouth as he possibly could. He then circled his tongue around the heated flesh before ever so gently touching his teeth to it. Being extremely careful to make sure that his teeth were barely touching Jack, he began to bring his mouth slowly down.

Jack almost jumped out of his hide! For a moment, he forgot he was supposed to be pleasuring Will as he almost shot over the edge from the pleasure Will was giving him! He tried the same maneuver on Will, trying to keep his mind on what he was doing even as his senses pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

Will could feel himself beginning to reach the explosion point as he had often while dreaming of Jack. He tried to warn him but had no time to as he felt Jack quiver inside his mouth.

Jack felt himself cumming and knew he couldn't hold back. He was exploding everywhere! At the same instant, he felt Will let go. He held tightly to him, remembering to drink deeply of all that was coming out. It seemed a never-ending river, but it was the best taste he'd ever had in his life! He had thought it would be disgusting even though he loved Will, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't. He wanted to make sure he got every drop!

As Jack held to Will so did Will hold to Jack. He swallowed as Jack poured into his mouth and relished each sip. He had not known what taste to expect but nothing had ever tasted better to him, and he realized then that nothing could for this was the purest part of Jack that he could ever possibly taste. Will held to Jack until he at last grew calm. Then, ever so slowly, he drew his mouth the rest of the way downwards, his tongue lapping up the last bits of juice.

Jack held on to Will as though he would never let go even as he felt himself grow small. He turned around and pulled Will up beside him on the bed. "My Gods, that was beautiful! I was scared. Even though I love you, I was afraid I would disappoint you. You were wonderful!" He kissed Will and held him close.

Will cupped his hands around Jack's handsome face, and when their lips parted, he let his forehead drop to press against Jack's. "Jack," he whispered a reply against his lips, "I was scared too, but you could never disappoint me. I love you too much to let something like . . . like your or even my lack of knowledge in that area disappoint me. I'm just glad that Clark and I had that talk."

"Yeah, I'm glad Lex had a talk with me. Those two are great together, and they've got it all worked out! I want our lovelife to be as great as theirs is."

Will's hands ran up into Jack's long hair, and he began to caress its silky strands. "It will, my love," he promised him, feeling sure that it would indeed. After all, when two people loved each other as they did one another, a great lovelife was sure to follow . . . given the proper advice, of course.

* * *

Piper was still readjusting the bodice that clung tightly to her breasts and brought them up higher and tighter than she'd ever thought possible. She was also mentally chastising herself for wearing such an outfit when she should be in mourning. It was only then that the color occurred to her, and her mouth nearly dropped open as she realized that she was at least finally wearing the appropriate color! Besides, if this worked as Carl claimed it would . . . She shook her head even as she began to descend down the staircase. There was no need to even think about that. After all, Cole wouldn't see her until the next morning unless her cooking happened to awake him. Could she be that lucky? she wondered.

* * *

Cole was not having any luck getting to sleep. Upstairs, Brendan had been keeping him awake. Downstairs, the couch felt like it was made of granite, and the pillow was a rock. He had punched it several times but had finally given up and thrown it to the floor.

He heard a slight sound and turned to look toward the staircase. He could not believe what he was seeing! The room was dark yet he could still see by the one candle that it was Piper and she was dressed in leather! How had she known he was downstairs? He had prayed that she would come seeking him of her own free will, but he had not expected it to happen so soon.

He did not move but lay very still and watched her enter the room. The leather was tight on her body, and curves that he had only guessed at were now accentuated. It was low-cut, and he could see the tips of her perky bosoms which made his loins grow even hotter and his sword extremely hard. He did not make himself known but watched as she slowly descended the stairs, scarcely daring to breathe least he startle her and she run.

* * *

Piper could have sworn she felt eyes on her as she descended the stairs, but she knew that everybody was asleep. Well, asleep or doing what her younger sisters were, she amended silently. It's just a house, Piper, she thought to herself. The dinosaurs aren't in here; Carl said it wasn't even possible. Still, she held the candle up higher and tried to cast its light into the dark shadows of the room. She froze when she finally found the pair of eyes that were looking up at her. Cole! What was he doing down here?

"Piper? You came! I was dreaming and hoping that you would come." He rose to meet her and walked toward her as silently and stealthily as a cat. He could not believe how beautiful she was nor that she had dared to wear something so . . . intriguing. He couldn't wait to scoop her out of it!

"Cole," her surprise sounded in her voice, "you were dreaming of me? But I thought . . . after you shut yourself away with Brendan . . . that you didn't want me any more . . . "

He reached her. "You think I don't want you, Piper? There's not a second of the day that I don't think about you and want you! I shut myself up with Brendan for the same reason that he shut himself away from Prue! He can't control what he feels around Prue, and I can't control what I feel when I'm around you. I want you beneath me. I want to see you in the throes of passion! I want to hear you call my name as we cascade over the stars together!" He realized what he was doing and immediately shut his mouth. He had promised himself he would not pressure her into letting him have his way with her.

She could not believe what she was hearing. She was so surprised that she nearly dropped the candle she was carrying, but he caught her hand and steadied her grip before she could. "Cole . . . " she breathed his name from a shaky voice as she gazed up into his handsome face and the dark orbs that she knew to be the windows into his very soul. "I . . . " She had to fight to think of what to say for her body was screaming at her to take him though she did not know how, and her mind was simultaneously protesting that she must be a lady for her family's sake. "I wish it were that easy . . . "

"It can be, beautiful lady. It can be easy. All you have to say is that you want me as much as I want you. I have to stay away from you, Piper. You want to be a lady, but if I come around you, the dark side of me is going to overpower you and I'm going to have my way with you even though we'll both hate me in the morning. I can't help what you do to me. Just one look from you, and all my good intentions go out the window!"

Afraid that he would try to shimmer away from her again, Piper's free hand reached out and grasped his arm before he could. "Don't," she pleaded, "stay away from me. I know that it would be the wisest thing for both of us, Cole, but . . . it's not what I want. I do want you, but at the same time . . . with everything being the way it is . . . " She sighed and looked back up into his eyes.

Could she find a way to make him understand where she was coming from, to explain to him that though she wanted him desperately she was scared by a fear that had nothing to do with him? She knew she had to at least try. "I've always put my family first, Cole, always. It's never really mattered before what I wanted to do for myself; I've always put them first. Now my mother's dead. So's my grandmother. That leaves Prue and I to be the only ones for Paige and Phoebe to look up to. I love Prue, but you see the way she runs after Brendan. That's not the way Phoebe and Paige should be raised, so if I'm not the lady . . . who's left to show them the proper way to act?"

"Let your aunt do it," Cole said. "For one night, Piper, be true to yourself. You can be the proper lady tomorrow. Neither of us have to tell any one what we do tonight. Let us have this one night together to show each other how much we love each other. And if you still feel the same way in the morning, I'll go away and leave you alone. All I'm asking for is one night of your time so that I can show you how I feel." His voice was husky due to the feel of tears he had rising. This woman reached a part of him that he had thought long since dead and gone, and yet she brought tears to the surface. He felt weak-kneed when he was near her. He wanted her and felt that he would die without her, but if she sent him away, he'd go even though he didn't want to.

She could feel the emotions vibrating from him, heard them in his voice, and saw them in his eyes. They tore at her heart which was already torn, yet Cole's words made her think. Why did she have to be the one to always put aside what she longed for the most, especially when it was this most wonderful man before her who brought feelings out in her that she'd never thought any man could? Why indeed when her aunt, Gods bless her soul, had already condemned herself to a life as a straight-laced lady? She knew that Cole spoke the truth to her and believed him when he told her that they could keep their encounter secret and never have to tell a soul about it. What her sisters did not know could not hurt them, but she knew that if she turned him away this night, she would forever regret it. "Cole . . . " she whispered his name once more before leaning up on her tip toes to press her lips to his.

He took her kiss to mean yes and scooped her up into his arms. He knew he could not make love to her on the couch where any one coming down could see. Where could he take her? Where was there an empty room? The only room that he knew would be a sure thing was the original room he had taken with Brendan. Still kissing Piper, he shimmered to the room, deposited her on the bed, reached down, picked up Brendan, and shimmered him to the couch. Then he returned and joined Piper on the bed.

Piper had started to fret when Cole had suddenly shimmered out, but she then realized that he had taken Brendan out of the room. She slipped from the bed and walked over to the door by the light of the candle. She quickly locked it, walked back, set the candle onto the nightstand, and returned to the bed just in time for Cole to rejoin her.

"For this one night, Piper, I want you to be the you that you have locked away, dreamed of, and turned your back on because you fear she's not the lady you need to be. I want your inhibitions to run wild, and whatever fantasy you have, I want to make come true." He did not make a move toward her but watched her intently, waiting to pleasure her and not knowing if he could hold back.

Piper's heart was racing a million beats a second, but though she was frightened by the unknown of what was to come, she was determined to see this chance in a lifetime with a man who was better than anything she could have ever dreamed up through. She gazed up at him now. He had told her that she could tell him to leave her in the morning and he would forever, but she wondered if he would still want her in the morning. Still, the morning was yet to come. The night was here now, and whatever Hell might await her should he turn against her or her sisters find out, she would deal with that in the future. For now, the only things she wanted to be concerned about were the two of them and the feelings they invoked in each other.

She leaned up in the bed to sit beside him. She wondered if she should speak and try to tell him of all she was feeling but decided to let her actions do the talking for her. She took his lips again, and this time her hands rose to caress his muscles through his shirt.

He removed his shirt quickly, wanting her hands to touch his skin. He turned them each over and kissed the palms before taking her lips again. Many things played through his mind -- many scenes he could perform if she wanted them, but she had not spoken of her fantasies yet and he had no clue of them although he did have some of his own.

When her burning lungs demanded oxygen, Piper released Cole's lips again, but after taking a deep breath, she did not turn back to his mouth. Instead, she moved her lips to his neck, allowing her instincts to be her guide.

"Piper . . . have you no fantasies? No daydreams that you want carried out? You have but to tell me; I will not laugh at them."

She set back on her heels, realizing that perhaps she should have talked instead of acted. "Cole," she spoke softly, her eyes downcast, "I hardly even know the details of what goes on between a man and a woman. I have had thoughts of kisses and dances, but any time that they have began to grow beyond that point, I . . . I would not allow myself. It would not have been ladylike," she tried to explain. "You are the first man who has ever shown any interest in me. The others all wanted one or more of my sisters." She shrugged. "Besides, I was never interested in them."

It was then that she realized something her sisters might later come to inform him of. She knew it would be an accident, but Phoebe and Paige both had a tendency to let things out into the open. "They thought there was one, a doctor back in our hometown, but I was not even interested in him. He was nothing like the man I dreamed of, but I tried to make him fall for me. I tried, because I knew that he would bring money into the family." She still felt guilty for toying with Leo's heart.

"Well, I don't have any money to offer you, Piper. I have but myself and a heart that knows how to love, two arms that can hold you tightly, a shoulder to lean on any time you want it, two lips that will kiss you until you're breathless, and . . . "

As he was fumbling for words, Piper spoke again. "Cole, I did not want the money for me; that was another thing I tried to do for them. You already offer me more than you realize. You are . . . everything I've ever dared to dream of. You're gentle with me, but I've seen you in action and know that you are strong when you need to be. You're courageous but not foolhardy. You're sweet, kind, intelligent . . . Just the way you talk and look at me take my breath away. You make me feel like a woman, feel important, feel beautiful . . . " All were things she'd always wanted to feel but never truly had.

"Piper, you are beautiful," he told her even as he lifted strands of her hair, bringing them to his lips and kissing them. "You have but to believe it in here," he said, touching her forehead. "You want to dance? I will make music for us. Just the thought of holding you in my arms rocks my world." He got off the bed and made a small bow to her, offering her his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

She was smiling as her shining eyes lifted to his and she took his hand. "You amaze me," she admitted.

"How is that, my lady?" he asked as he began to whirl her around the room, humming a tune.

"A million ways," she replied, gazing up into his eyes. "The way you look at me sometimes. The way you touch me. The way you actually care for me . . . love me. And, Cole, I know I'm hard to understand and I know things have happened so quickly, but I also know that I love you."

"Your words of love, my lady, make my heart have wings. I feel as though I could fly like a bird up in the sky taking you with me." He held her even closer as he whirled her around the room. He did not stop to think that he was bare-footed and had only his pants on. If he had, he would have hoped that Piper would forgive him for that.

Her head lay next to his chest. He had not realized just how short she was until the night before when he had danced with her, but her size meant nothing. She could have been shorter or she could have been taller; it would not have mattered to him. What mattered was that she loved him and was giving them the chance for a night of love. He was not sure how to proceed without scaring her, but he wanted to give her every bit of his love. He tilted her chin upward and kissed her even as he continued to dance with her.

She returned his kiss in full, but when his lips lifted from hers, she told him, "Cole, if I were free, I would go anywhere with you. I want you to know that. The only reason why I hold back is my family, and I would not even consider trying to be . . . as you said, the me that I've held back if you did not mean so much to me and I did not love you as much as I do. Whatever happens tomorrow or any day beyond that, I want you to know that and always hold to that truth."

"I know what your family means to you, my lady. I will not try to come between you and them but will do what I can to help them, as well. Tonight belongs to us, and as such, I will try to make it as magical as I can." So saying, he dipped her backwards in the dance and she found herself lying on the bed with Cole beside her. Cole leaned down and kissed her gently at first and then with ever increasing passion, pledging his undying love with his kisses.

Her hands ran up his body, running over his muscular chest first and then his face before embedding her fingertips in his dark curls. Even there, she continued to caress him as her lips poured all that she was feeling, all the feelings that only he invoked in her, into their kiss.

* * *

Connor's eyes opened, and his stomach rumbled. It had been a long time since he'd had something to eat, and he had no idea how long he'd been out. "Hello?" he called. It seemed as though he was the only one there, but he knew that there were people because he had heard their voices and had actually seen one of them, a girl. He did not recall if she had told him her name or not.

"Hello yourself," a voice from further in the cave called back to him. "Are ya hungry?"

"Oh, yes! I'm hungry enough I could eat a bear!"

"No bear here," she replied, "just some raptor stew. It doesn't taste as bad as it sounds, though." She moved into his sight, carrying a steaming bowl with a spoon already in it. She knelt beside him. "How ya feeling?"

"Very tired and . . . a lot of pain, but it could be a lot worse. Thank you for rescuing me. I thought I was done for."

She shrugged his gratitude off. "Think you can eat?"

"Yes, if you can help me to sit up. Even raptor stew sounds good."

She put the bowl down and began to assist him to a sitting position. Just as she'd thought they had him sitting, however, he started to slide toward the other side, but a tiger quickly caught him.

"I . . . I didn't dream you," Connor said, looking at the tiger.

Vang growled in response. "Actually," the blonde amended, "you didn't dream _me_. You were out cold when I met back up with Vang there."

"You're a Weretiger?"

She shrugged. "I'm something. Who knows what though."

"That must be awesome," Connor said, "to have all that power and strength flow into your body at a moment's notice."

"It can be a rush," she admitted. She pushed the bowl closer to him.

He began to eat the stew. "Tastes better than it sounds," he agreed with her. "My name's Connor. What's yours?"

"Zora," she answered.

"Did some one carry word to the ship wrecked people about me?"

She shook her head, her shaggy blonde hair whirling about her shoulders as she did so. "No. I told you then, but you must've passed out before you could hear me. They couldn't've understood Vang, and Sebastian was busy cooking. Once we ate, we figured we'd just wait for you to wake up, feed ya, and get ya back to them."

"My Father's probably going crazy with worry as he'll think I'm dead." He finished eating the bowl of stew. "Thanks."

She nodded. "But actually, it's Sebastian you should thank. He cooked it."

"Thank you, Sebastian. It was pretty good stew."

"Sebastian," Zora turned her wild, green eyes to the spot where she knew he was hiding, "you might as well come out. We've gotta get him back to his people, and this late at night, it wouldn't be a good idea for us to leave you alone."

Connor looked around but could see no one Zora could be talking to. "Who's Sebastian?" he asked.

Sebastian poked his head out from under the blanket. "Glad you like the food, mon."

Connor looked at him. "You're a crab! How can you be talking?"

"Well, mon, I have no idea. I was born talking, cooking, and other things."

"I swear I'll never eat a crab again!" Connor exclaimed. "I can't believe you're real!"

"Mon, I'm as real as you are!"

Connor shook his head. "They're never gonna believe me."

Zora's eyes snapped back to him. "That's why you're not going to tell them," she informed him in a low voice.

"Why can't I tell them? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, but you'd better be afraid of the consequences if you do tell them," she warned him. "There are people who, if they knew Sebastian existed, would try to crabnap him so that they could experiment on him."

"Experiment on him! Who would do something stupid like that! None of my people, that's for sure!"

"Maybe, maybe not," Zora told him. "But if somebody does come after him, I'll know who let the cat out of the bag."

"Okay, I'll keep it to myself. They wouldn't believe me any way. I don't want any hard feelings. I appreciate everything y'all have done for me."

She nodded. She didn't really mean to sound so hard on the kid, but she knew there was no other choice. "You feel up to riding?"

"Riding what? I dreamed I rode a tiger here."

"You did," she replied. "Me."

"That's a whole 'nother story," he said, looking at her. "Nobody's gonna believe that either. Don't worry; I won't be telling any one. They'd think I was crazy and lock me up and throw away the key. Guess we'd better get started; they'll be out looking for me."

Zora did not answer verbally. Instead, she nodded her head to Vang and Sebastian in a silent command that they get ready. Then, she began to morph. Black and orange fur covered her body and clothes, spreading out into stripes as a tail shot from her rear. She fell onto all fours as her arms and legs became the tiger's and whiskers sprouted from her face. Her ears rounded and moved to their new positions. It all took but seconds, and then a tiger stood in her place.

Connor watched it all but did not say anything. He still found it hard to believe that under all that poundage of tiger was a slim girl. "I guess you want me to get on your back?" he asked her.

She laid down, giving him the chance to do just that, even as Sebastian put out the fire scuttled onto Vang's.

Connor climbed aboard, and they headed out into the unknown darkness. Connor hoped there would not be any raptors along the way.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

They had been walking for a while in silence, Angel and Wolf both stopping and sniffing every now and again in hopes of picking up Connor's scent. They did not have any luck. As they continued to walk, they could hear twitterings in the bush. When they came upon a particularly heavy twittering area, Angel figured it was going to be attack time, but they passed through it without an attack.

As they walked still deeper into the dense forest, their tension grew. They could feel eyes upon them. Delvira conjured a fireball that she kept in the upturned palm of her left hand, but still they could not see anything. They could only hear the twittering and sense the enemy drawing ever closer.

Even though it was nighttime, the moon shone brightly down upon them, illuminating their pathway. Angel thought he could hear something up ahead. He whispered to the others, "You hear that?"

"What?" Wolf asked. "Are you talking about the scuttling noise or the twittering noise? I wonder what's making those sounds, but I'm not in any hurry to find out." The hair on his body was sticking straight out, and he felt as though the wolf was wanting out. He looked at the moon and had to stop himself from howling. Oh, Hell! Tomorrow night's the full moon! he thought.

With her free hand, Delvira gently shoved Wolf's shoulder. "Save it for the bedroom," she whispered to him. "Don't let it out here."

"I'm so thirsty," Wolf suddenly whispered. "I've got this craving for . . . " His eyes darted over to Angel. "Blood, but I don't even drink blood!" He began to scratch at himself as though he was covered in fleas. "It feels like a thousand needles trying to stick in to me! What's wrong with me?"

Angel looked at him in the moonlight. "You've been bitten by Elvira."

"So? Don't you bite women when you're having sex?"

"Not usually. I don't want them to vamp out. Elvira's a Vampire even though she can go out in the daylight like I can. Didn't you know that when you let her bite you?"

"Well, yeah. So?" Wolf asked.

Delvira was not surprised that Elvira had not bothered to inform Wolf of the consequences of their mating for she knew her sister didn't know the Vampire like she did. "Well . . . " Her black eyes turned to look up at Wolf. "Your new Vamp's trying to come out."

"What! I hate blood! I like the rich, succulent meat, but I don't like blood! Yuck! You telling me I've got to drink blood now? Well, guess what, I bit her too! What will that do to her?"

Delvira glanced at Angel before looking back at Wolf. Could this man really be as dense as he seemed to be? "Well, this is certainly a lovely piece of . . . work," she quickly cut off what she'd been about to say, knowing how much her husband hated the other phrase. "You've got Vamp coming, and she's going to have wolf coming."

"Oh my Gods! Does she know it? Do I look any different?" He scratched at his face which was covered in hair.

"Get a hold of yourself, Wolf!" Angel told him. "You're wolfing! You don't need to do that yet! Save it for the attack."

"What attack!" Wolf asked. "Where!" His nervous eyes darted around, and he continued to scratch everywhere his hands could reach.

Delvira shook her head, stepped up to Wolf, and promptly slapped him. "Get. A hold. Of. Yourself," she repeated Angel's command. The last thing they needed was for a Werewolf to lose his control in the midst of dinosaurs!

Wolf was breathing so heavily that Angel felt like stepping forward and slapping him too as he felt Wolf was breathing on him. "Calm down, Wolf. Doctor Doom might need to look into this. I've never met any one that was half wolf and half Vampire, and now there's going to be two of you with a problem. Oh, what a price we pay for love!"

"Okay," Delvira announced, her eyes cutting into Angel and Wolf both now. "That's enough of that crap. So what if they're wolf and Vamp? It's not a problem; it's just something they've got to get used to! And _you_!" She turned back to glower up at Wolf. "You can't tell me that you didn't know my sister was a Vampiress when you screwed her! You can't be that stupid!"

"No, I knew she was a Vampiress, but I didn't know it'd change me or that I'd change her. I love your sister. I would never hurt her. Is it possible that being half and half could hurt her?"

Delvira rolled her eyes. "No. Look. I've known a little bit of everything in my time, and you two aren't the first to have mixed blood. It's just something new you've got to get used to. But not right now."

Angel had drawn just a little ways away from the other two, hoping that Delvira could get Wolf under control. Something was definitely coming their way, and it was trying to be as quiet as they were. He could smell tigers, crab, and last but not least, Connor! "Some one's with the boy. He's alive. They're moving our way." He did not tell the others of the smells, waiting for Wolf to verify what he was smelling.

"What are tigers doing out here?" Wolf asked as his nose told him that there were tigers coming.

Before Angel could answer, all Hell broke loose. They found themselves cut off from the other group and surrounded by raptors! "Looks like party time's here!" Angel said as he reached for the nearest raptor. He was extremely thankful that these were not as big as the ones that Clark had fought earlier that day.

* * *

When Joxer had been snatched by Phoebe into her bedroom, he fell to his knees. He finally got up, leaving his boots on the floor. "Phoebe, darling, please don't make me do it!" he pleaded with her. "We're not ready for that kind of commitment! I don't want it to be like this! I wanted it to be a beautiful moment between us!"

Phoebe was taken aback by the change in Joxer. "Joxer, what are you talking about? Sex is sex."

"No. What is between us . . . should be love, and sex . . . when you're in love is not sex." He was trying hard to explain how he felt but failing miserably. He knew she didn't have a clue as to what he was trying to tell her. He tried again, "When a man loves a woman and a woman loves a man and they have sex, it's a beautiful thing, but when you have sex just for the sake of having sex, it's not." He looked at her, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.

"Joxer," Phoebe asked, looking down at him through worried eyes, "don't I . . . excite you? Don't you want me?"

"Oh, yes, very much! I love you! But I can't do sex without marriage. I don't want you running around with every other man that comes along. I want you all to myself!"

Phoebe sat down on the bed and dropped her face into her hands. She could not believe what she was hearing! "Joxer," she tried to tell him though her voice was muffled, "just because I don't want to get married doesn't mean that I want another man."

"You don't?" he asked bewildered. "But you said if I didn't give it up, you wouldn't let me in to be with you! So if I don't give it up, isn't that the same thing as you getting somebody else? I don't want you to go anywhere, Phoebe! I love you!"

"Joxer, I wasn't thinking about anybody else. I was just thinking about getting you in my bed, because I want you. I'm not a virgin," she admitted, "but no one's ever set my blood on fire the way you do."

"I do?" he asked. "I don't have much experience with women. In fact, the closest I've ever been to two women were Xena and Gabrielle. I felt lucky if they let me carry their luggage."

Phoebe peeked at him through her fingers. "You were with Xena and Gabrielle?"

"We've been knowing each other a long time. They treat me like I'm a kid brother most of the time. They want me gone so they can be alone, but if I ever get in trouble, they rescue me."

Phoebe let out an audible sigh. "Joxer, I don't want you gone," she then told him, "but I do want you, just not as a husband."

"Why don't you want me as a husband, Phoebe? I'd be a good one, and I'd take good care of you."

She did not doubt that he would be a good husband for she knew that he was kind, loving, and gentle and always tried hard. "Joxer, I . . . I just don't want to get married. I'm too young, and a husband's never been something I've wanted. They . . . They don't work out well with Halliwell women."

"Maybe we could be the first?" he asked her, his eyes shining. "I know I'd do my part, and I think you'd do yours."

"Joxer," Phoebe repeated, "I don't want to get married. And you don't want to do the other, so what are we going to do?"

"I'm gonna hang around and take care of you the best that you'll let me and hope that one day you'll marry me. We could . . . sleep together but not have sex."

Phoebe cautiously looked up at him. "Would you still want to?" she asked him. How far was he willing to go without sex or marriage?

"I live to serve you to make you happy, Phoebe. I wish I was able to do what you want me to do, but I don't even know how to. My Father told me I'd find out on my wedding night. Then he told me to ask my Mother if I had any other sex questions. She always told me to ask my Father, so I never did learn anything. And . . . I've never watched Xena and Gabrielle, so that doesn't help any." He sat on the bed and looked at her in earnest. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I could teach you," she offered. "There wouldn't be any problem with that, but . . . " She sighed. "I don't want to force you to."

"Well, it wouldn't exactly be forcing. It would be learning. I don't want any other woman but you, and I am willing to learn some." He gazed into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking.

Phoebe knew he was trying to please her, but she also knew that she could not force him into something he did not feel was right for him yet. "Joxer . . . " She was already gazing into his eyes, but now she took his hands in hers. "I'll tell you what. I won't push you to have sex if you'll stop talking about marriage. If I change my mind on the marriage, I'll let you know, but if you come to be ready for sex without marriage, you tell me and I'll teach you."

"Does that mean we can't kiss or that I can't hold you at night?"

She smiled though still partially sad. "Joxxy, you can do to me whatever you want to."

He smiled at her. "Then I can kiss you and hold you while you sleep." He hoped one day to be able to do more, but for now he felt himself lucky to be able to do that.

She nodded. "I have two lips," she reminded him, "and no waiting line."

He leaned over and kissed her on her two lips. He trembled at the emotions he was feeling, and his hand reached out and stroked her hair.

She returned his kiss but did not push him any further. Though it might kill her, she would let him lead until the day that she prayed for would come when he would ask her to teach him.

* * *

Zora had just caught wind of a strange group of three Vampires and a Werewolf when the raptors surged forward, coming from everywhere at once. She and Vang reacted simultaneously as they turned their backs to one another and prepared to meet the enemy head-on. Her muscles rippled between Connor's legs, and she growled to the boy, hoping he'd get the message that she needed him to get off for her to be able to fight freely.

Connor got off of Zora and stood with his dagger ready. He wished for a bigger weapon as the dagger had not been much help during his first battle. He had smelled Angel and two others whose scents he did not recognize. He realized that they were cut off from each other even as he met his first attacker. The raptor ran straight for him and leapt for his face, but Connor swerved, bringing the dagger out and cutting a jagged edge on the raptor. Blood oozing out of the raptor caused the other raptors to stop and turn on their fallen comrade.

The first dead raptor brought the others surging on to it in one large group, but Zora knew that they would not stay that way for long. She pounced into the group, her claws flying as she tore into more, severing them in a dozen different ways. Some of their heads fell off. Others were split down the middle or even across the middle.

As Zora pounced on one side, Vang leapt toward the other. As he moved, Sebastian jumped for Connor but disappeared somewhere around the boy. The two tigers were a blur of orange and black, but even as they butchered raptors left and right, more came pouring from the forest.

Connor told Zora, "The group that was coming toward us were looking for me. It's Angel and two more that I don't recognize. If we could fight our way toward them, we'd have a better chance of winning."

Zora could barely latch on to Connor's words for the heat of the battle that surrounded them. She answered him with a growl and then growled again, checking on Sebastian and Vang. Vang answered her immediately, but Sebastian took a second longer. When he spoke up, assuring her that he was fine and would keep with them, Connor could tell that he was near him yet still could not find him.

* * *

Angel attacked on the left, and Wolf attacked on the right, leaving the middle for Delvira. Angel went into full Vamp mode and began slashing, clawing, and biting at every raptor that came near him. He was in such a frenzy that he was able to take out quite a lot of them but would not know what the others were doing until later.

Wolf attacked on the right, doing his best to take out any that jumped toward him. They kept coming. He felt scratches all over his body, but at least there had not been any bites. He could not stand the thought that if he got bit by one of the things, he might only be 1/3 wolf, 1/3 Vampire, and 1/3 raptor! He could see Angel fighting but couldn't get anywhere near him.

Delvira had been throwing one fireball after another and roasting as many raptors as she could get in her line. Still, more came, and she knew that they could not hold up forever. She waited, letting the latest to come into her part of the fight grow ever closer, as her clasped hands summoned fire. The fireball continued to grow until it was so large that it illuminated most of the battle scene. "Hang back!" she called to the men.

Angel and Wolf moved out of her way, hoping that the fireball she had created would do the trick. They watched in amazement as she released it.

Delvira had poured every bit of her energy and power into the largest fireball she'd ever created before finally releasing it straight for the raptors. One had been about to jump her, but it was the first one burnt to soot. As the fireball spiraled forward, however, Delvira collapsed to her knees.

The fireball took out everything within its path for a hundred feet. It killed all of the ones that were attacking Angel's party and many of those attacking Connor's and scared the few remaining raptors so badly that they broke off fighting and scampered away into the woods.

"CONNOR!" Angel called even as he moved forward to help Delvira get back to her feet.

"COMING, ANGEL!" Connor called. "I'M BRINGING FRIENDS!"

Zora did not know where the fire had come from, but Vang had sensed it just in time to call out a warning to them. They'd managed to move aside and missed the fire, but as the remaining raptors ran away, Zora dropped to the ground.

Connor ran to her side. "Are you hurt?" he asked fearfully. His hands reached out and brushed at the blood that covered her coat. He could not tell what was raptor blood and what was her own and thus had no clue where she was hurt.

Vang was beside Zora in an instant, but still he did not beat Connor reaching her. They reached her at the same time, one on either side, and he growled softly to her.

Zora replied in a weak growl. She was more than hurt. She'd never been in such pain before in her life. At least, she amended in another weaker growl, physical pain.

Sebastian stuck his head out of Connor's jacket. "Then change!" he told her.

Zora's eyes were lowering as she shook her head.

"What's wrong, Sebastian?" He could not believe that Sebastian was in his jacket and had not stuck him!

"She's hurt bad, mon," the crab answered sadly, "but she could save herself."

Vang nudged Zora's side. He growled again, demanding that she change, but she shook her head. He growled softer, and she growled in response. At their exchange, Sebastian shivered inside Connor's jacket.

When Connor had been with Pan, he had been able to talk to the animals. He closed his eyes and concentrated, praying that some of it would come back to him now. He listened to Vang trying desperately to get Zora to change. He heard her tell him that she wanted to be with her father. He could not stand the thought that she wanted to die. She was young, beautiful, and had excited him! He wanted to get to know her even if he couldn't get any closer than friends. Again, he ran his hand over her face and to her neck. "Zora, I know you can hear me. Fight this. We need you desperately. Please fight this. Change. It will save you."

She growled in answer, telling him not to feel sorry for her and that though she could change, she did not want to. She then growled again, asking him if he thought the Captain of their ships might be able to return Vang and Sebastian to a place called Tortuga.

Vang roared in protest at that. He would not go anywhere without her!

"Zora, I'm not feeling sorry for you!" Connor told her. "You're a very brave tiger, a good fighter! Too bad you're a girl! I'd like to have you for a partner, but you're a girl," he repeated. He hoped if he made her angry enough, she'd change.

Zora's eyes opened to cut up at him. "I may be a girl," she told him, "but if we'd met before, I could've beat your butt with one paw tied behind my back."

"What's wrong with now?" he challenged her.

She glared at him. "You're not that dense."

"Dense? No. I just know you can't beat me. You're a girl!"

Zora growled. She was growing ever weaker, but she knew she could beat this boy. She could beat any boy. She reached up with unsheathed claws and snatched Connor down to her by the front of his clothes.

"I didn't say the tiger couldn't beat me, Zora. I'd be just another hairball to her. I said you couldn't beat me."

Angel walked into the clearing just in time to see Connor about to be eaten by a tiger only to hear Connor call the tiger Zora. He ran over to where he could stand, looking down at her. "Zora Sheridan, I don't believe it! It's been ages! You were just a little cub the last time I saw you!"

Wolf ran over to look down. "She's not a little cub any more, Angel."

"Well, it has been years," Angel said.

Zora's eyes moved to peer up at the familiar voices, and her mouth hung open in surprise at the men she saw standing there. Vang could hardly believe it any more than she could, but he hoped that this would give them the opportunity they needed to change her mind. He rubbed against her side, purring his words to her instead of growling. "See? Now you have to live. You know Phillip would want you to check on our old friends and make sure they got out of here safely. Besides," his next words came from a breaking heart, "you can't be with both your fathers at one time. Would you really choose him over me?"

Connor moved back, feeling Zora's claws letting go. "Thank you for coming, Angel. You were just in time. Where'd the fireball come from? I've never seen anything like that!"

When they had seen Zora, the boys had left Delvira standing beside a tree. She'd since been leaning on it for support to keep standing. "That was me," she called to the kid.

Connor walked straight toward her. He could tell she was about to pass out. He managed to reach her just as she toppled forward. He caught her, scooped her up, and brought her back to the others. "I think she did herself in, Angel. She needs to rest." He peered anxiously at Zora even as he laid the woman down on the grass till they got ready to go or she revived.

Wolf looked anxiously at Delvira. "She needs blood, Angel, and a lot of it."

Angel said, "I wonder if raptor blood is safe to drink? They should have a lot of blood."

Sebastian looked at his old friends. "Mon, if their meat's safe, their blood should be too." His attention then turned to Zora. "Now are you gonna change back or are we gonna . . . " His voice trailed off as he watched the human begin to emerge. "Thank Gods," he whispered.

Connor grinned. "Guess you want to beat my butt now?" he asked her.

"Later," she told him as she returned to her natural self, "but I promise you one Helluva butt whupping when I do."

"We'll see," he told her.

Angel went and dragged a raptor back. Sebastian stuck a claw into the neck, making a hole, and blood came oozing out. Angel caught some in his hand and put it on Delvira's lips. He hoped it would revive her so that she could drink more blood from the raptor.

Zora watched the others from where she leaned against Vang. He was right. She could not be with both of them at once, no matter how desperately she ached to be. Besides, she reminded herself, she also had to kick Connor's ass and find out how Jack and his crew had come to be stranded on this Hellhole.

The drops of blood slipped past Delvira's lips, running down her mouth into her throat and beyond. Slowly, she started to come back to.

Wolf squatted down beside Delvira as she woke up. "I'll help you get to the raptor's neck," he told her, "if you want."

Usually, the only man she would allow to help her was Jareth, but she was coming to trust these two. She nodded in response to his offer.

He lifted her up until she could reach the neck and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see her sucking the blood out. He figured by the next night, he'd be hunting something with blood himself.

With weak hands, Delvira took the raptor from Angel and did not hesitate to dig her fangs in deep to the dinosaur flesh. She sucked its blood as though she had not fed in weeks, and her eyes glazed over as she was feeding.

Wolf knew better than to move any closer to her. He didn't want it to be his neck that she was wanting to suck. He'd have to talk to Elvira about that when he got back. Why hadn't she told him that by biting him, she was going to make him a half Vampire and that, when he bit her, he was going to make her half Werewolf? He wondered if she even knew.

Delvira quickly drained the raptor Angel held, but she was still hungry. Before she could even begin to stand in hopes of finding more blood, she found another raptor being offered to her. She looked from the raptor to find a blonde girl dressed in leather standing beside Angel. She dismissed the stranger as being another of Jack's crew that she had yet to meet, took the raptor, and drained it as well. Then, finally, she was beginning to feel truly back to herself.

"We'd best be getting back to the house before we get attacked again," Angel said. "It won't take them long to get over what we done to them. Their anger will revive them and send them after us again."

Zora looked up at Angel in surprise. "You're _living_ here!"

"We were shipwrecked. Four ships of people are at the house. You know where the house is, don't you?"

Zora shook her head. "We wrecked on the other side of the island," she explained. "This side's still new to us."

"Are there dinosaurs on the other side, as well? Where's your father and the rest of your crew?"

She would not look at him as she answered, "There're dinosaurs everywhere here." Vang touched his head to her hand with a soft, reassuring purr, and she stroked his head.

Sebastian clicked his claws to draw Angel's attention, then shook his head.

"Well, you're coming with us. It's just you, Vang, and Sebastian?" Zora nodded mutely. "Jack's got the rest of the people at the house. So far, we haven't been attacked there. We'd best hurry."

The group headed out, hoping that they would gain the safety of the house before the raptors returned.

* * *

Cole still could not believe that Piper was in leather! He wondered where she had got it from as it was not her usual attire and they had had no clothes left save what was on their backs. His hands swept down the length of her body, feeling the sensualness of the leather, but although it felt sexy to his touch, he wanted it gone so that he could touch her naked skin. The tops of her breasts were exposed, and his lips left hers, raining kisses down the side of her face and her neck until he reached the tops of her breasts. Once there, he began to lick at her. Each lick was followed by a kiss. He wanted to reach her peaks, but they were encased by the leather.

Cole's kisses had already been driving Piper wild, but when his lips moved and began to descend further down her body, her heart had nearly jumped out of her chest with delight. When his tongue touched her breasts, she moaned aloud and nearly melted on the spot. His every touch filled her with a burning need to be one with him, but in the back of her mind, she remembered that he would not push her. Her hands had been growing steadily bolder with their exploration of his body, but now they moved to her own body where her trembling fingers began to unlace her bodice.

Cole had been enjoying her fingers on his body yet he had held himself still as best he could. He now sensed that her fingers were unlacing her bodice, and he moved his mouth to where her fingers were. "May I?" he asked her, his brown eyes gazing into her limpid pools.

"Yes," she breathed. "Please." She was not yet used to the outfit she wore, and her fingers had been having to fight with the laces in their attempt to free her breasts to him.

Very carefully, with his teeth, Cole grazed the laces. They seemed to spring apart as if by magic, revealing one plump melon at a time. His mouth trailed kisses to her peaks. Then he took the right in and began to suckle it while his other hand played with the left one. He felt it jump and grow stiffer. He moved his mouth to the left one, and his right hand began to play with the other one.

Cole's touches made Piper burn even more, and as he granted her breasts such delicious treatments, her moans of pleasure played a melody on his ears. Her hands reached out to his body again, caressing his chest and then his back before beginning to move further down. Finally, as her groans grew even louder, she dared to caress his rear.

At the first touch of her hands on his rear, Cole jumped. If she wasn't careful about that, she'd have him cumming before he ever got started! "Piper . . . a little higher?" he whispered to her in between kisses.

Though she wondered why he wanted her hands off of his rear, she did as he requested, moving her hands back up his back. She stroked his back and caressed the hard muscles her fingers came into contact with before slipping her hands back around to his chest. There, she again moved up until her fingers brushed against his nipples.

"My hair too," he whispered. "I want you to touch every part of me!" He began to rain a trail of kisses down to her lower part but was stopped by the pants. He wondered how one got leather pants off a woman. He knew how tight they were and wondered how she'd gotten into them in the first place. "Piper, I want those pants off in a hurry."

"I . . . " Her bashful eyes moved away from his. "I want them off too. I want nothing left between us, Cole! I just don't know about doing it in a hurry." After all, she had thought she was about to break her legs off as she had originally fought to pull them on, but she'd continued fighting with them until managing to actually get them on.

"Allow me," he told her. "I'll get them off of you. I wish I had magic I could take them off with." Where are the buttons? he thought. His wandering lips located the buttons, and he unbuttoned them with his mouth and kissed the area exposed. His hands gently slid around the pants and began to inch them off of her slowly.

As Cole worked on her pants, Piper's hands continued to caress his body as they moved higher upwards before finally diving into his silky strands again. Her fingers played with his dark curls as her hands massaged his head.

Cole was having a hard time being able to think. His sword was stiff and ached to plunge which he would never allow to happen in a hurry. The pants were taking forever, and now Piper was massaging his head! He felt that he would explode at any minute from the tension that was in his body, but he had to get the pants off first. He struggled at the ends of the pants, hoping that they would help, yet they clung to Piper like a second skin. Oh, Aphrodite! Help me! I'll never get these pants off! As Cole prayed, he tugged again, and the pants shot off, taking Cole with them as he fell off of the bed.

Piper leaned up to look at Cole in perplexed worry. "Cole," she asked, "are you okay?"

"Yes, darling! I don't know what made the pants let go. Thank Goddess they did!" He stripped his own pants off and dived back into the bed, never hearing Aphrodite's giggles as She left the room. His lips connected with Piper's and deepened their dance of passion.

Piper's hands swept lower in their renewed exploration of his body even as her tongue traced his lips. She could remember Phoebe, Paige, and even Prue raving about their first French kiss and how it was so much sexier than normal kissing, and she now dared to attempt the same with Cole.

Cole felt Piper's tongue seeking his, and he met hers with renewed passion. He was surprised that she knew how to French kiss. He wanted to ask her where she'd learned but then decided not to. Maybe country doctors knew more than he thought they did.

Piper's tongue rubbed against Cole's as she dove into his mouth in a bold exploration of his heated contours. He was increasing her fire ever more, and not for the first time did she fear she might explode before they actually connected. Her hands were already rubbing his back, but now she reached out with a tentative foot and slid it against his leg.

Cole broke off the French kiss. He knew that he'd best move fast or they'd mate and Piper would not be ready. After all, it was her first time, and he wanted it to be perfect for her. He rained kisses down her chest again, pausing for a moment on each breast and laving each in turn before he continued raining kisses down her stomach and then lower. His face brushed against her curls even as his tongue dove inward.

Each of Cole's kisses had brought a moan of pleasure from her, but as his tongue dove within her, a yell broke from her mouth. She arched upwards against him.

He dove his tongue even deeper, licking at her and hoping that her juices would flow a little so that she would not be in pain. He dreaded the coming of breaking of the doorway. He knew she'd be in pain. He didn't know how to prepare her for it. He licked at her even more as her juices began to flow just a little. "Piper . . . " he spoke in between licks. "The first time hurts. Are you sure? It will stop hurting after . . . " His voice trailed off. He paused to look into her eyes.

Her hands reached down to gently cup his face. Though she'd ran from talk of sex her entire life, she'd still been warned that the first time would hurt. That warning had came with her grandmother's original talk about the birds and the bees. "Cole," she breathed his name as she gazed into his eyes, "I know it will hurt, but . . . I want you. I want to be one with you. And yes, I'm sure."

"Piper, I love you so much! If I could take the pain away, I would, but I can't and I want to be part of you more than anything else in the world! I'll be as gentle as I can." He leaned back into her and licked her a few more times. He could tell she was ready. He was surprised he had not exploded yet. The first taste of Piper had been sweeter than anything he'd ever imagined.

He now came back up her body, lowering himself to her, even while his finger searched the hole so that he could line up his sword with her sheathe. He reached up and pulled a pillow from the head of the bed. He still had not entered her yet. His sword had just merely teased her. "I want to put this under your butt, Piper. It will help. Lift up just a little." He slid the pillow under her back and began to position it. Then, before she knew what had hit her, his lips came back to hers even as his sword penetrated her sheathe. He went slowly even though the friction made him almost erupt.

Piper's scream was silenced by Cole's lips, but as soon as the pain had began, it started to ebb as it was crushed out by the pleasure he made her feel. She arched upwards into him, returning his kiss with equal and growing passion. He plunged ever deeper into her until he felt his sword enter up to the hilt. He began to seek the age-old rhythm of making love with the woman of his dreams.

* * *

Angel walked as quickly as he dared without making a sound, leading the group back to the house. When they had reached the same spot that he had heard the scuttling noise in before, he heard the noise once again. He held his hand up for silence and to stop the group.

"What?" Connor whispered. Then he, too, heard the scuttling noises.

Zora and Vang had been walking side by side, but now he left her side to walk silently up beside Angel. He sniffed, and his eyes widened at what he smelled. "Grr?"

Angel sniffed the air. "Tigers?" he asked, looking down at Vang. "I thought you were the only two tigers left."

"So did we," Zora answered for Vang as she edged toward the front. What was going on? Could there be others of their party left? But how? They'd seen so many of them killed. Her eyes moistened at the memories.

Wolf, who'd been at the back of the line assisting Delvira whenever she'd let him, sniffed the air. He whispered up to Angel, "There seems to be two distinct smells, but both are definitely tiger. Somebody has to investigate." He looked pointedly at Vang. After all, he was the male tiger and should be able to handle anything.

Although Vang stepped forward, Zora moved with him. The pair tracked the noises to a bush that hung slightly off the beaten path, but when they moved the branches away, they still did not see anything but a hole. It was only after looking down into the hole that they found the little noise-makers. Vang growled in surprise, but Zora could not speak a word.

Angel had followed close behind Zora in case it was some new menace that they would have to deal with. He told Wolf to remain with Delvira and Connor. Wolf didn't argue. Between the itching and becoming ever more increasingly thirsty, he didn't feel like arguing. What he was beginning to think he needed was a bloodbath. He couldn't wait to see Elvira and make sure that she was all right. If she was going through the same stuff he was, she'd probably be going crazy because she wouldn't know what was causing it.

Angel peered down into the hole. "Well, I'll be damned! Cubs! Where'd they come from, and how do we get them out of there?"

"We saw their mother be killed," Zora explained, her voice sounding strange for the emotions she fought down, "but we got to her too late. We thought they'd already taken the cubs." She laid down across the ground and tried to reach the cubs, but they remained out of her reach. "Vang," she directed, "grab hold of my feet. Maybe if you guys lower me down, I can reach them."

"I can go down in there with them," Angel offered, "but I don't want to be eaten by them." He peered at the cubs again. They seemed to be on the verge of starving, and he didn't want to be their main course.

"They're not going to eat you," Zora growled up at him, "but if you get down there, what's going to get you back up?"

"Me," Angel told her. "I can leap that far. In fact, I can probably bring one cub out at a time if you're sure they won't eat me." This was the first time he had been around tigers, and he wasn't really sure how to handle them. He'd always thought Jack a little insane for hanging out with them and had made himself scarce when he had.

As Zora stood, her wild, green eyes glared up into Angel's dark eyes. "They're not going to eat you," she repeated. "Tigers aren't the man-eaters idiotic humans make them out to be."

"Gee, thanks, Zora. I already felt bad enough about being a bit nervous around them, and now I'm an idiot too?" Without another word, he leaped down into the hole. He could have stayed longer and explained to her that he was afraid that if they tried to eat him, he would Vamp out and eat them, but he didn't. She reminded him too much of Faith, and words had only been a waste of time on Faith until today. He figured they'd be about the same for Zora.

Once down into the hole, he walked over to the cubs. They were mewling piteously, and he wished he had some food for them. "Sorry, guys." He showed both of his hands to them. "I don't have any food. The kind of food I eat you wouldn't want, any way." He continued to talk softly to them, inching his hands closer so that they could sniff him. One of the cubs sniffed him; the other one spit without sniffing.

He continued to talk softly to the one who had sniffed him, easing his hands out to finally make contact with the cub. "You wouldn't eat me, would you, little guy? Nah. I'd just be a nasty taste in your mouth." He had no trouble picking the cub up. He wondered how long it had been in this hole as its little bones were beginning to stick out of its fur. "Don't worry, little one. When we get you to safety, I'll make sure you get something to eat." He held the cub gently but firmly. "Now we're gonna fly. Just wait." Angel concentrated, then sprang upward. He didn't quite make it out of the hole, but he was close enough that he tossed the cub to Zora.

The flying cub startled Zora, but she managed to catch it. She was not surprised to feel how skinny it was for she had known that they had to have been in there for a long time and realized how blessed they all were that they were still living. She cuddled the cub close to her chest and waited for Angel to return.

Angel landed hard on his feet but recovered quickly. "Now, you little bugger," he said, talking to the other one who kept spitting at him, "you're going up where your brother is. Knowing the luck I have with females, you're probably a female. Now don't you scratch me. Just hold still."

The cub looked upward where she had last seen her brother disappear, looked back at Angel, spat again, and scratched at Angel with a claw. It was then that she was startled even more by a familiar voice calling commandly down to her. She looked back up at the opening with a perplexed look. Vang? Was that really him?

The cub settled down enough to allow Angel to get his arms around her. "We're going to fly, little one." Holding her firmly, he leaped again. Once again, he was unable to gain purchase of a hold to keep himself as his arms were full. He tossed the cub and went down the hole one last time.

Zora had managed to move the first cub to one arm and grab the second one in time, but when Angel dropped back down, her worry grew despite herself. "Angel!" she called down to him.

Angel immediately bounded upwards one last time. This time, he was able to catch hold of a vine that fell down in the hole. He pulled himself up the rest of the way and dusted his hands off.

Zora looked up at Angel even as Vang dropped the vine and moved back to join her.

"Thanks, Vang," Angel said. "The going down was easy, but the coming up was a little hard. Now we'd better rejoin the others. You want me to carry one of those, Zora?"

"Well, as I told you, they won't bite you. But . . . " she relented only a tad bit. "You didn't quite get what I was trying to say earlier, Angel. Tigers get a bad rep, about like Vampires, but it's all from those idiotic humans. But you're not a human."

"I still think of myself as human sometimes, Zora, and I wasn't worried about being eaten alive by one of the cubs. I was concerned with my Vamp coming out if they tried to eat me."

"But they wouldn't have tried to eat you. They still can't even kill on their own. Their mother'd just taking them off hunting with her the first time when . . . it happened . . . "

"Sorry for the loss of their mother." He offered his hands out to one of the cubs. "Give me the boy."

She started to bristle at his words but forced herself to relax as she remembered that he did not mean to sound commanding. He was only trying to help, and he _was_ one of Jack's men, after all. Cuddling the girl close to her side, she held the boy out to him.

"Now we'd best hurry," Angel said as he accepted the boy. He rubbed his face against the soft fur. "I promise, little guy, just as soon as we get there." He was finding that he was liking the tiger cub more and more and was in danger of getting too attached to him already, but the little girl . . . As usual, it was a different tale for females. Until Cordy and Crys, he'd never had a female that he was attached to. Now he had two of them which meant double trouble. He hoped Lorne was able to handle Crys and that she had not managed to escape. He couldn't wait to return to the house.

Zora and Vang raced beside Angel, and they quickly rejoined the group.

The others were very surprised to see the two white tiger cubs, but none grinned as big as Connor. He reached out both his hands and scratched their little heads. "Want me to carry one?" he asked hopefully.

Though Zora'd let Angel carry one, she wasn't about to let go of both. "You can help with them later," she told him. After all, she was going to need help feeding them. A stray thought of how cute he seemed to be as he gazed down at the cubs swept through her mind, but she pushed it away with a mental growl.

"You can carry this little guy," Angel offered, reluctantly holding the cub out. Connor accepted it greatly and fell into step beside Zora. He cooed to the little fella as he stroked him under the chin. He could tell from the shape that they were in that they were lucky to still be alive.

Angel resumed his place at the head of the group, and Wolf and Delivra took up the rear again. Angel could see the house and knew that they still had a little ways to go to reach it, all of it uphill, but he did not hear any twitterings so he thought they were safe for now. Still, he moved quickly.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Elvira had left Cordelia to lean across the windowseat and stare up at the stars that seemed to be growing even more dazzling after pouring her another two glasses. She'd taken the champagne bottle with her and had been drinking from it itself while laying across the bed. Her long legs were hiked up onto the bed, but her head fell off of one side, her long, dark hair sweeping the floor. Her mind was pleasantly blank when her vision was suddenly clouded by something white that seemed to be growling.

Elvira had to look at the blurry object for some time before she realized that it was not all white but had a pink moehawk and a black collar. It still took her a little while longer before she finally realized that the growling object was Gonk. "Wha . . . ? Whuzzit?" she asked, her voice as blurred as her vision.

Gonk's growl turned to a whine.

"You've gotta . . . go pee pee?" The poodle nodded, and Elvira frowned. "Gonk's gotta go to the bathroom," Elvira called to Cordelia.

Cordy looked up in surprise, and her head swam at the fast movement. She touched a hand to her forehead as she looked at Elvira. "But there're din-dino-dinosaurys out there!" she protested.

"I know," Elvira replied, "but he's still gotta go."

"Then let him go. He's a male any way. He's probably got a sense of doody too."

"Still . . . gotta go wit' him," Elvira managed as she forced herself to pull up to a sitting position.

Cordelia sighed. "You sure?" she asked her. "He can't just go in here?"

"He can't use the chamberpot!"

"Oh." Cordelia made a face. "Guess not," she spoke, then hiccupped. "All right. I'll go with ya."

The two women headed out of their room with Gonk sprinting ahead of them. They came to a stop at the head of the staircase as something growled in the darkness down below. "What is it?" Cordelia whispered, her eyes wide.

"I dunno," Elvira replied. She pushed the younger woman. "You go ahead."

"I am not! I'm a Princess! You go first!"

Elvira looked at Cordelia. "You are drunk!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

Gonk looked back up at the girls from the foot of the staircase. He barked urgently up at them. "Brendan?" Elvira asked. "You sure that's just that Werewolf making all that noise!"

Gonk yipped again, and Cordelia looked at Elvira. "You understand your doggie?"

"Of course, I understand my doggie!" Elvira replied with a wave of the hand that held the champagne bottle. "Besides, if it's not him . . . " A hiccup forced her to pause, but then she resumed, "I'll hit him on the head with this!"

"All right," Cordelia told her, "but still you go first."

With the champagne bottle still raised high in the air, Elvira slunk down the stairs. Cordelia stayed so close to her that they stumbled down the stairs together in such a tangle that Elvira nearly dropped the candle. She did drop the champagne bottle. It hit the floor and shattered. "Oh no!"

"Our champagne!" Cordy cried, equally dismayed.

"We'll find more later when we come back in," Elvira replied, never realizing that Brendan had stirred at the crash. "At least that awful growling's stopped."

Cordelia nodded. "Let's run before it gets back!" The girls raced with Gonk outside, slamming the door behind them.

The slamming door stirred Brendan even more, and he rolled over in his sleep only to fall off the couch and hit the floor. His eyes did not open as his hand groped out for the couch and he pulled himself back up, but as he rolled onto it he collided with something hard. "Cole," he grunted, "move over." No answer came, so he pushed what he believed to be Cole. Cole wouldn't budge nor answer him, so Brendan was finally forced to open his eyes.

Brendan blinked sleepily as his vision settled. Where was he? he wondered as he stared at the back of the couch. He sat up and peered around only to find that he'd somehow ended up in the living room. He frowned. Had he sleep walked? Taking the pillow and blanket with him, Brendan headed back to his room, but when he tried the door, it wouldn't open. He frowned and put an ear to the door. He was about to call Cole's name when he heard screams coming from inside and the scents of what was happening in the room hit his nose. Brendan's mouth fell open, and his eyes shot wide! Cole and Piper were doing it!

With that realization came another: Prue had been left alone! Alone with dinosaurs that might come into her room! Brendan broke into a run as he raced for Prue's bedroom. His hand was already beginning to turn the doorknob when he stopped himself. He opened the door just slightly enough that he could peer in and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her sleeping soundly on the bed. She was okay. He sniffed again, and his worry let up when he did not smell any sign of danger.

Prue was okay, but she was alone and unprotected and that would never do. Still, he knew that he could not go into the room with her, especially with her sleeping form appearing so beautiful and alluring. Just watching her sleep made his hormones rise, and he forced himself to shut the door before his wolf could be alerted. He would stay outside her door, and if he sensed any sign of danger, he would run to protect her.

With his mind decided, Brendan slid down to sit just outside Prue's door. His back pressed against her door. He could have put the pillow behind him to make himself more comfortable but did not want to risk lulling himself to sleep. He nonetheless covered up with the blanket for it was indeed cold and somehow he'd managed to wear nothing but pants. As his mind turned back over the day's events, he wondered where the pants had even come from. His surprise grew as a touch told him that they were made of silk.

* * *

Cole had heard some one at the door. He sensed that it was Brendan. He did not answer him and hoped that Brendan would go away. He wondered what had awakened the Werewolf when he had not been able to. His mind returned to Piper as she moved against him. He thought, Brendan better not get on that door again or I'm gonna get up and kick his wolfy ass! He heard Brendan move away finally. He didn't know where his friend had gone but was glad that he didn't come back to beat on the door. He put his mind wholly on Piper again even as he felt her bite his neck. The little vixen was becoming bold, and he liked it!

Piper had been too absorbed in Cole and the magic between their bodies to take any notice of anything else. She nipped Cole's neck, then ran her tongue over the same spot. Her tongue trailed lower until she found herself at the base of his neck. She sucked him there.

Cole felt his erection jerk and become stiffened again. He had lost track of how many times he and Piper had done it, but he was always up for one more time! He lifted Piper up above him and brought her down on his sword.

She had been crying out to be whole with him again, and he had rewarded her with just that. As Cole again filled her, taking Piper ever higher into the stars of pleasured passion, her lips found his again. She kissed him, her tongue dipping into his mouth and sparking a duel with his own, even as her hands sought out every inch of his body that they could come across.

Cole's hands ran up and down Piper's body and finally connected with her breasts. He plunged upward even deeper as he squeezed her breasts. They soon were in the rhythm as old as time itself. He was the horse, and Piper was riding him!

* * *

Prue did not wake up when Brendan had opened the door. She was a very hard sleeper. She did not even know that Piper was not in the bed with her but a few doors down having the ride of her life. If she had known Brendan was outside her door, he would never have been safe! She stirred and turned over. Her dream-filled sleep did not want to let go, but Mother Nature was calling. She got up and padded toward the bathroom on silent feet.

She had just came back out of the bathroom when something growled. "Piper?" Prue called in a shaky voice. "There's something in here!" Where was that damn candle! she thought. She had forgotten it in the bathroom. She returned for it and held it high.

Oh my Gods! she thought as she looked at the torn-apart bed. Where was Piper! She should have been in that bed! Something must've happened or she'd have never left it in such disarray! She was such a neat-nick.

Prue walked over to the door and carefully opened it. She was rewarded with another growl. "Piper!" she called again. Had whatever monster was outside the door grabbed her sister while she had slept through it! She blamed herself!

Outside Prue's door, Brendan continued to sleep and snore. He had not meant to fall asleep, but the day had been long and all the wolfing had doubly exhausted him. He now turned over, his hand reaching out in his sleep and scratching at Prue's door.

The scratching on the door scared Prue. She ran, jumped in the middle of the bed, and held the candle up. "Wh-Wh-Who's there?" she stuttered out. She had to get out of the room, but she couldn't for the monster lay in the door and now he was clawing to get inside!

"It's just me," a voice came from the closet.

"Me who!" her high-pitched voice came back to him.

"Carl," he answered, poking his head out of the closet and looking at Prue.

"Carl, there's something outside my door! It's growling and scratching! It wants to get in!" Her voice trembled. "And, Carl, it ate Piper!" She was crying now. "It's all my fault!"

Carl scratched his head. He knew Piper was fine. In fact, the girl was more than fine, and he knew what she was up to! As for what was outside Prue's door . . . "Prue," he told her, "that's just Brendan!"

"Brendan's outside my door!" She immediately stopped crying and jumped for joy. "Why didn't he just knock? I'd let him in! Where's Piper?"

Carl realized that he'd managed to talk himself into a situation where he was between a rock and a hard place. "Huh . . . " He fumbled. He didn't dare answer either question, but he had to answer one. "Brendan," he decided aloud. "He's asleep. He does that in his sleep. Well, the snoring any way. The scratching's new, but he must have fleas."

"Carl!" Prue called to him. "Where is Piper? You seem to know everything, so I'm sure you know where she's at!"

Carl looked from Prue to the door and then back to Prue. There was no way he was going to tell her what her sister was doing, especially not as he'd helped the girl to get there! "I think I hear Paige calling!" he let out in a loud squeak. Before Prue could even react, Carl had leapt back into the closet and was deep inside the safety of his tunnel.

"Carl, don't you dare leave without telling me if Piper's okay!"

"She's okay!" Carl called back to her, digging as fast as he could.

Prue looked into the closet and saw that Carl was gone so far that she couldn't get her hands on him. "You little rodent, I'll get you for that!" Then her mind turned back to Brendan. He was just outside her door! She was as eager as a kid on Christmas morning as she made her way for the door. If Brendan thought he was going to get away from her this time, he'd better think again! She snatched the door open, and Brendan fell backwards inside. He hit the floor hard, but to Prue's amazement, continued to sleep.

"Brendan," Prue called as she knelt beside him. "Brendan!" She shook him, and then when he failed to wake up, leaned down and kissed him. How could she get anywhere with him if she couldn't even wake him up! Gods, this man was frustrating!

Brendan had been dreaming of Prue, and now he felt her lips touch his. He never stopped to think that they might have done so in reality but only cupped his hand gently behind her head and deepened the kiss.

Now that's more like it! she thought as she deepened the kiss even more.

As their kiss grew, Brendan, still acting in his sleep, reached another hand up. This time, he gently encircled Prue's waist and pulled her closer.

Prue was melting! If he was this good when he was asleep, she knew it'd be Heaven when he was awake! She pulled back from him long enough to roll him away from the door so that she could shut it. Then she locked it. She returned to Brendan who still had not woke up.

"Brendan, this is gonna be kind of hard if you keep laying there. I'd like to get a ride, but I don't want to have to take it away from you! It won't be any fun if you're asleep!" She wasn't too sure about the last statement that came out of her mouth as she noticed that he seemed to be reacting to her closeness and his sword seemed to be rising. Did she dare take him while he was asleep? It would be one way that he wouldn't be a virgin any more, but it wouldn't be fair. She just couldn't do it to him. She wanted him, but she wanted him to want her.

She laid down beside him, propped up on one elbow, and began to trace his face with her finger. Every time her finger got next to his nose, he wrinkled it, but he still didn't wake up. Once he even swatted at her. "Brendan, I never thought I'd meet somebody who couldn't wake up any better than I do, let alone fall in love with them! Brendan . . . " She wouldn't leave him alone, but other than teasing him, she had no ideal how to wake him up.

Prue got tired of messing with Brendan. She knew she'd never get him on the bed, so instead of trying, she went over to the bed and fetched another pillow and blanket. She came back, laid down beside Brendan, and covered them both up. She got as close as she could to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Before she went to sleep, she leaned up and kissed him one last time. "I love you, Brendan." She snuggled into him and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Angel gave an audible sigh of relief when they gained the yard of the house. He stared in disbelief at Elvira and Cordelia, who were running round in circles with Gonk and giggling madly. "What in the world's going on with you ladies!"

Wolf stood, looking at the pair, and sniffed. "Figures," he said.

Before he had a chance to clarify what figured, Elvira and Cordelia stopped running around. Even as Gonk finally lifted his leg, Elvira looked up at Angel and Wolf and grinned. She elbowed Cordelia. "Hey! Look! It's the duty boys!"

Angel looked at the rest of his group. "Go on in. Find yourself a room and retire for the evening." He turned his attention back on Cordelia. "You shouldn't be out here, you know, Cordelia. It's dangerous."

Wolf looked at Elvira. "I thought you were keeping the bed warm," he told her.

"Why should I?" Elvira returned, putting one hand on her hip as she glowered at him. She stumbled a bit but did not lose her balance. "So that I could give you a ride after you got done playing with your duty?"

Cordelia used Elvira to help her maintain her balance even as she returned Angel's look. "And of course it's danger out here!" she added. "But it's not as if either of you were home to walk the doggie!"

Zora, shaking her head, walked past the others with Vang and the female cub.

Delvira chose to ignore her sister. Instead, she placed a gentle hand on Connor's shoulder. "I think we need to go see your father," she whispered to him.

"Let me get the cubs settled with Zora. Then you can show me where my father is." He walked inside, still carrying the cub gently, and followed Zora.

Delvira trailed behind the younger ones, shaking her head. Jareth's duty might frustrate her greatly, but she'd never take to it the way her twin had to Wolf's!

"You're going up to bed, young lady," Wolf said as he scooped Elvira up and toted her over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Angel." He headed up the stairs, toting Elvira's wriggling butt. "Be still or I might drop you," he warned her.

"Go ahead!" she snapped. "Gonk! Gonk, come to Momma, baby!"

Gonk was even more confused than the men. He turned in circles at Elvira's voice. The women did not realize it, but he had helped Cordelia with her drink. Cordy reached down and picked the poodle up. Holding him against her chest, she glowered up at Angel. "And I suppose you're going to try to tote me like I'm a sack of potatoes too!"

"Not me," Angel denied. "I think you can tote yourself." He opened the door and held it for her. "You want to explain to me, Princess, why you thought you had to get drunk?"

"I didn't have to," Cordelia informed him coldly with a royal sniff. She brushed past him, still carrying Gonk. "I wanted to."

"Oh, and I suppose that makes it all right? What if the dinosaurs had attacked you and Elvira while you were outside?"

"Gonk had to use the bathroom!" Cordelia tossed at him. "What were we supposed to do, let him pee in the house!"

"No, but you weren't supposed to be traipsing around out there like giggling schoolgirls so that the raptors might eat you. You could have opened the door and let the dog out."

"So that he could have been eaten instead!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Cordelia, I just don't believe you!" He shut and locked the door and scooped her up. "Bet this is the first time you've ever been drunk."

"Shows what you know," she told him. "You don't know me any more than my parents do!" Gonk wriggled and, upon finally getting free, jumped out of her arms. He landed on the floor and rushed up the stairs after Elvira.

* * *

Wolf reached the bedroom and managed to open the door. He carried Elvira over to the bed and dumped her on it. Then he returned and locked the door before turning to face her. "Why did you get drunk, Elvira? Why did you jeopardize yourself and Cordelia out there? Couldn't you just turn the dog out to go to the bathroom by himself?"

"No!" she exclaimed sharply at him. "And I don't have to answer to you! You're so interested in fulfilling your duty, why don't you wake Jack up from his screw and ask him what he wants you to do now!"

"Jack's screwing!" Wolf exclaimed with a grin. "Gods, that's wonderful!" He took a flying leap and landed in the bed beside Elvira. "You're cute when you get mad, Elvira. Missed ya." He wrinkled his nose up at her and grinned. "It was scary out there, but we managed to save the kid and some more people as well. You know we couldn't just leave him out there."

"You didn't have to be the one to be jumping to go after him!"

"I wanted to! Angel's my best friend. I didn't want him out there by himself. I'm surprised you didn't tag along behind your sister."

"Like I could've! You didn't exactly extend a personal invitation, and besides, I would've only gotten in the way!" Choosing not to face him, she flounced over to her side. Gonk was looking up at her from the floor, and she reached down and pulled him onto the bed beside her.

"It's too dangerous for you out there. Your sister almost bit it, but you should've seen her. She threw the biggest fireball I've ever seen and took out quiet a lot of the little bastards!"

"If you're that impressed with her, why don't you go sleep with her!"

"Elvira! I don't believe you just said that!" Wolf protested. He reached out and pulled her over to face him. "There's no need to be jealous of your sister! She's in love with Jareth, and I'm in love with you! So why in the Hell would you want us to sleep together! And speaking of sleeping, do you know what you did to me!"

Elvira looked at him. Just what the Hell was he getting at _this_ time! "No," she hissed, "but I'm sure that whatever it is, Delvira can fix it!"

"No, she can't, because you did it!" he told her. He figured she was too drunk to be able to follow what he was trying to tell her. "Elvira, when you bit me, did you know that you were turning me into a Vampire?"

"Like I was really studying anything then! I had an itch, and _you_ were volunteering to scratch it! If you got something you don't like, then maybe you should've thought about that before you volunteered!"

"I had an itch, and you scratched it perfectly," he informed her. "I didn't know anything about it, though. You're going to be half Werewolf, 'cause I bit you!" He waited while the words sunk in.

"I'm not going to be anything!" she denied. "Now stop threatening me!"

"Threatening you! I'm warning you! Tomorrow night's the full moon! The Vampire has already started kicking up in me. The Werewolf will soon start on you."

"You're not starting anything," she informed him. "If you think you're getting laid after running around with dinosaurs trying to do your damned duty -- !"

He could see that it was not sinking in. "Why do you persist in thinking that I'm trying to start something? Must be the alcohol. How much did you have to drink?"

"You think I counted them! Hell, I would've drank everything I could've gotten my hands on!"

"What's a matter with you, woman!" He could not believe this was the same Elvira he had screwed off and on all yesterday! She was turning into rather a shrew! If he didn't love her so much, he'd simply get up and leave the room but knew that that would not solve anything.

Elvira glared up at him but did not answer him.

"I know what your problem is! You're horny, and you were probably horny when I left this evening! And since I've been gone a couple of hours, you're even hornier!" He looked down at her. "I can fix that."

"Like Hell you can! You're not fixing anything!" Her eyes cut through him before she finally turned back around, presenting her back to him once more. "Besides, not everything can be solved by a screw!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM!" he yelled at her, so frustrated he thought he would explode.

"_My_ problem? I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" She had sat up now and was glaring holes in him. "_YOU'RE_ THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO WENT TRAPISING IN DINOLAND TO FIND A BOY! YOU CAN USE THE EXCUSE THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT ANGEL TO BE ALONE ALL YOU WANT, BUT DELVIRA WENT WITH HIM! HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ALONE!"

"GOOD LORD! Elvira, listen to yourself! Gods, woman, what is the matter with you!" He was totally taken aback. "If you hate what I am and what I do, then I guess there ain't any hope for us! I'm not going to change being what I am to make you happy! I wouldn't ask you to change, and it's not fair of you to ask me to give up helping my friend when he needs help! He might not have made it back! Jack trusts us to carry out the mission. We succeeded. We didn't ask your sister to come along, but we were glad that she was there as she saved our bacon!"

"Precisely!" Elvira spat. "Even here, she's gotta come right along and save you and Angel and just make every one so damned proud!" She left the bed and began to head for the bathroom.

"Guess I'll see you in the morning," Wolf told her. He slunk out of the room, closing the door quiettly behind himself. He was completely at a loss as to what to do to better the situation.

Elvira had started to head for the bathroom, but when Wolf had went to leave, she had stopped. She let him go and did not try to call him back. After all, her sister had already gotten to him, so what chance was there left for her? None, she knew. She turned from the bathroom and returned to the bed where Gonk lay waiting and knowing what was about to come. She curled into the bed and covered her face in his wool.

* * *

Wolf continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. Even though it was dark, he was able to see some, and he searched around for a candle. When he lit it, he found that he was not alone in the kitchen as Zora and Connor were already there, busily searching for something to feed the cubs. He looked back up the stairs to see if Elvira might be coming after him and then reshut the door. "Women!" he muttered. "Anything to be ate?" he asked hopefully.

"Nothing worth a damn so far," Zora muttered from inside a cupboard.

"What we need is some meat," Wolf informed her. "I'll go out and get some. I need to kill something." Without another word, he headed out the door of the kitchen that headed outside. He didn't know how far he'd have to go to get something, but right now, it didn't matter. The woman that made his heart soar had now crashed him down to the darkest, deepest pits of Hell, and he didn't know why she was so angry. He hadn't a clue!

He sniffed the air hungrily. The only thing he could pick up was a couple of smaller raptors. He wolfed into Werewolf form and headed after them.

* * *

Angel carried Cordelia up to their room and fumbled with the door. When he succeeded in opening it, he carried her in and dumped her on the bed. "Go to sleep, Princess. See you in the morning." He did not want to argue with a drunken Cordelia. He had heard Wolf unsuccessfully trying to reason with Elvira and knew that the alcohol was partially to blame. He went around to the other side of the bed and laid down, his hands clasped behind his head. He hoped that Cordelia was sleeping, but from the tenseness in her body, he knew she wasn't.

"So that's it?" Cordy asked him. "You risk life and limb to do your blasted duty and then you come home and go to bed?"

"What else is there for me to do, Cordelia? It's a good thing I went after the boy. He almost got eaten by raptors! What do you want me to do?"

"Like that matters? All that matters to you is what your Captain wants you to do!"

"Don't bring Jack into this. He has enough problems without having a mad woman fussing about him. I did what I had to do! I was the cause of Connor being out there, so I went and got him."

"But, Angel, _why_ were you the cause of him being out there? Because you scared him away from something your Captain was leading you into?"

"Yes. The kid had no business sticking his nose in there, but I should have made sure that he got back to the group, not just sent him off on his own, and I didn't. He got lost, and that was my fault, so I fixed it." He waited for her to start fussing on his head. He'd put up with it, but he would not put up with her cutting down on Jack.

She sighed. She knew it would do no good to try to talk to him. It never did any good to try to talk to those who felt that their duties were everything. She turned from him and stared at the wall through teary eyes. She sighed again. This was not going to work.

He reached out and rubbed her back with his hand. "I missed you, but I can't be with you always, Cordelia. Sometimes you'll have to be by yourself. I have to do what I feel like I have to do. My first loyalty and duty, as you call it, lays to Jack. I owe him my everything, my very life."

"He doesn't always ask. I know I surprise him sometimes, because I do it without being asked but I feel like I need to. It doesn't mean that I don't have room in my heart for you, because I do. I love you. But if you can't accept me the way that I am, then . . . then I guess we don't have any hope for having a happy ever after."

"Happy ever afters don't exist, Angel," she told him, "and I guess . . . I guess you're right, because I can't be with a man whose duty to his Captain always comes first. I understand why . . . why it should, but I need somebody who's willing to put me first." She could not believe the words she was having to say but knew that they were true. She needed some one who'd love her enough to put her first. She didn't mind sharing with Jack, but she could not let him always come first. Shaking her head, she moved to leave the room.

"No, you stay here. This is your room. I'll leave," Angel said. "I'm sorry, Cordelia. I can't be what you want me to be, but I do love you, and if you ever need anything, you have but to call me." He got up and headed slowly out the door with his head hung low. Not too long ago he'd heard Wolf coming down the very same hall and heading down toward the kitchen. He followed the same path and found Zora and Connor with the cubs, Vang, and Sebastian. "Where's Wolf?" he asked.

"Went out hunting." She paused, smelling the sadness on him, and looked at him. "Don't tell me you got reamed too."

"Oh, yes! I'm going hunting too." He headed for the door. "Promised the little guy I'd bring him some food. I'm swearing off of women. They're more trouble than they're worth."

"Why?" Zora returned to him. "Because they want to come first with their men?"

"Guess you heard it, huh? Probably the whole house heard it."

"Nah. They don't have the hearing we do." She turned to look fully at him. "Angel . . . I know it's none of my business, but maybe you should think about this if that woman upstairs means anything to you. Does Jack really have to come first all the time? I know he's great, but eventually you're going to find something that means more to you than he does."

"He's my Captain, Zora! My first duty and loyalty lay to him, and unless I'm going to stop being his First Mate, he has to come first. He doesn't ask it of me, but I feel like I owe it to him."

"What about what you owe to yourself, Angel? We both know Jack'd want you to be happy, and besides, he doesn't put you first. I don't know who the Hell he's got with him, but I know he isn't you."

"Gods, I hope not!" Angel told her. "That's his lover. I don't want to sleep with Jack!"

She shook her head. "You're missing my point. Who do you think Jack puts first, Angel: you, his ship, or his lover?"

"That doesn't make sense, Zora. Jack probably wouldn't know that answer himself. If he stopped to think about it, he probably wouldn't know which one to choose. I should've just stayed away from women. Every time I get around one, they confuse me. I need to be like the rest of the guys -- pay for it, screw 'em, and leave 'em."

Zora blinked up at him in surprise. "Didn't realize this was a brothel."

"Huh! Where's a brothel? What are you talking about?"

"Angel, close your eyes and sniff. What's going on in this place?"

"Hmm. Sex!" Angel said with a grin. "Glad somebody's getting it! Damn sure ain't me! Be back in a bit, Zora," he said as he hit the door at a run.

Zora shook her head and looked down at Vang. "I tried," she told him. "You saw it didn't do a damn. Next time, you put your neck out there, 'cause I'm not opening my mouth again for any damn human. Or Vamp."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Not too far off from where Angel was hunting, he heard Wolf howling. Several seconds later, he heard something running dead for him. He leaped out in full Vamp form and caught two raptors, wringing their necks before they ever knew what hit them.

Wolf came running up then. "That's more than enough for the cubs. Want to share some with me?"

"Nah," Angel said, giving him a disgusted look. "I don't like my meat raw. I could drink some blood, though." He knelt down beside the fallen raptor and sucked some of the blood.

"Guess we're in the doghouse now," Wolf commented. "I just can't understand Elvira. She's got a fantastic sister and she could learn so much from her, but all she wants to do is cut down on her! Would you believe she told me to go screw Delvira!"

Angel looked up at him, blood on his face. "Well, Cordy threw me out. Seems I have a choice to make as to who comes first. How Jack got into the conversation, I have no idea, but she blamed Jack for us going out and doing our duty. She makes duty sound like a bad word! What the Hell's wrong with women! They just don't understand that a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"

"Ain't it the truth!" Wolf agreed as he squatted down by Angel, ripping a leg off of a raptor and beginning to gnaw on it. "Always before, I spent a little coin and got a woman for a little while. They were gone when daylight came. Think I'm going back to that."

Angel looked at Wolf. "But I thought you were in love with Elvira?"

"Hell, man, what's love," Wolf asked, "when a woman wants to change you and wants you to be her lap puppy?"

"Lap puppy?" Angel repeated. "I wouldn't want to be one either. I'm not sure what Cordy wants. Whatever it is, it ain't me. Damn, man! Love hurts!" Angel groaned. "I could go crawling back to her with my tail between my legs, but I don't want to!"

Wolf nodded in agreement. "I'm not crawling back to her! I just did what I had to do! I can't help her sister wanted to tag along! I was glad Delvira was there, and I told Elvira that. That's when she told me to go screw her! _Women!_ You know we could write a whole book about what not to do around a woman but not one damn word about what to do with one."

"You're right about that, Wolf," Angel told him. "I haven't a clue. I tried to talk to her, but it was like pissing in the wind! It all came back in my face! She wants me to give up being a Pirate! I guess she wants me to be her lap dog, and I just can't do it!"

"Guess we'd better go back," Wolf said. He dragged the second raptor behind him. "Give me a hand with this so we don't get it all dirty before we get it back to the cubs."

Angel picked up the other end. "You think maybe if I talk to Elvira, it would do any good?"

"Well . . . She'd probably throw you out too. If you talk to Elvira, I'll talk to Cordelia. Probably won't get anything but us thrown out again."

"Man, if she knew I was out here hunting, she'd probably flip it again! But I promised little guy I'd get him some food." They reached the kitchen, and Angel opened the door. They carried the meat inside. "If they need some more tomorrow, we'll get 'em some more," Angel told Zora. "Can we do anything else to help tonight?"

She shook her head and waited for them to give her the meat to feed the cubs.

"Where do you want the meat?"

Still silent, she jerked her head toward the table.

They deposited the meat on the table, and then Angel looked at Zora. "So now you're not talking either?"

"Look," she told him. "I tried. You're the one who's too damn blind to see what you have a chance at. This is a land that's just waiting to swallow people up in regrets, Angel, but I'm not going to waste my time trying to talk sense into humans or any one who still sometimes thinks of themselves as human."

"I can't stop being what I am, Zora, and that's what she wants me to do. Change myself completely, be a lap dog! Would you wish that on anybody?"

"Angel, I wasn't trying to overhear your conversation, but I did. And I still hear 'em now." She shook her head. "But I'm not going to try to make you see that she's just wanting you to put her first, not change yourself completely!"

He looked at her strangely. "I can't always put her first! I'm a Pirate! I have to do a Pirate's job, and I owe allegiance to my Captain! Jack didn't ask me to go out and take care of the problem, but I caused the problem so I fixed it. She blames Jack for it. The man's innocent! What was I to do?"

"Angel," Zora told him, looking at him with haunted eyes, "you're barking up the wrong tree. You want advice, go to a woman."

"You are a woman!"

Wolf groaned. Angel'd obviously forgotten what he was dealing with here. He knew the words even as they came for he had spent some time with her family before.

"I'm a bitch," she informed him, "and I ain't got time for this." She sat down at the table and, holding the cub in her lap, proceeded to rip the raptor into smaller pieces.

Connor looked around the group. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble, Angel, but I'm not sorry that I got lost. If I hadn't've gotten lost, I never would have met Zora and Vang. I can't give you advice on women. I don't know anything about them."

Sebastian leapt out of Connor's jacket and scuttled across the table to where Angel stood. He shook his head. "Mon, you got yourself into a sad mess this time! But if what Zora says is true, maybe she don't want you to change. Every woman wants to be put first in her man's life, but that doesn't mean they're asking for them to change, just to spend some time wit' 'em and be wit' 'em when they need you."

"She wouldn't let me spend time with her! She was going to leave the room! I couldn't have her do that, so I left! She wouldn't listen! Sebastian, what do I do now? I don't want to lose her, but I don't want to quit being First Mate!"

Sebastian looked at him. "You try tellin' her that, mon? You try tellin' her how important she is to you, not how important Jack and your duties are but how important _she_ is?"

"Okay, I'll give it a try, but if you hear breaking things, you'll know what it is. And I'm not going to give it a third try!" He left the room, taking the stairs two at a time, and opened the bedroom door without knocking.

Cordelia was not asleep but was sitting at the windowsill, scribbling on a notebook she'd found on the dresser by the light of her candle. The tears streaming down her face made it hard for her to be able to read her own writing, especially as she was trembling while she wrote the note, but she knew that he'd be able to read it or, at least, find somebody who could read it to him. When the door suddenly opened, however, she froze but dared not look up.

"Cordy, we gotta get some things straight. Earlier, you wouldn't listen. You just wanted to fuss. Now I want you to listen without saying anything. I care a great deal about you. I've told you that already, and I told you that I loved you. I don't know what you want out of me. You won't give me a straight answer. I can't quit being a Pirate." He emphasized each word. "It's my life!"

"Every man needs a woman to stand with him, and I need you to love me. I can't be whatever it is you want me to be. I'm not a Knight in shining armor. I'm just me. I want you to be in my life. I want you to be there by my side in the night, and I want to be there for you when you need me. Tell me what you want." He finally grew quiet, expecting her to throw him out again.

"Angel," her voice trembled as she fought failingly to control her emotions, "the one thing I've wanted since a little girl is to have some one, just one person, who loves me for me but who will put me first. You won't do that. You say you love me, but you also say your Captain always comes first." She tried to lift her shoulders into a shrug but could not even manage that. "So there's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is! I don't know how to put you first, but I want to!" He looked at her, confusion plainly showing in his face.

She could feel him looking at her but dared not look at him. "Angel, you can't put both Jack and I first. I don't want you to give up being a Pirate. That's part of you, and I would never ask you to change yourself like that."

"Then what are you asking for, Cordelia? Show me. Tell me. Help me! My Gods, woman, you're driving me crazy! I don't want to lose you before I've ever had you!"

"I don't want to lose you either, Angel, but . . . I can't let myself be hurt again by somebody who's not willing to put me first! You say you are _now_ but that you don't know how to. It's not that hard! I want somebody to be with me when I need them, not run all over a bloody island while I'm still out cold or scared or . . . or whatever . . . " It still hurt that he hadn't bothered to check on her until he'd gotten back much later that day. "I want somebody that I can be with through whatever comes, and to put me first, you'd have to . . . to let me help you with your duties however I could, not just run off at a second's notice to complete them! I'm willing to learn," she told him. "I'm _eager_ to learn, but even if I did, you'd still expect me to stay back here and be safe while you went off risking your life for whatever reason!"

He was shocked at what she was saying. "Cordelia, you don't know how nasty some of the things I do are! Are you saying that you're willing to get down in the muck and blood and work side by side with me?"

"_Yes!_" Her eyes finally rose to his. "Angel, I'm not only willing to, I _want_ to!"

"Then tomorrow I will start teaching you. It's not going to be easy. Have you ever held a weapon in your hand, a sword?"

"No," she answered him with a small shake of her head.

"That's part of it," he warned her. "Not only holding it but learning how to use it in case you have to lop somebody's head off."

She couldn't help making a small face at that, but she pushed it aside. "I may never get used to the language," she admitted, "but, Angel, I _want_ to learn. I love you, and I want to be with you! I don't want you to change, but I'm willing to learn to become whatever you want me to just so that I can be with you!"

"But that would mean giving up all your lady ways, everything you've ever known, Cordelia!"

"Everything I've ever known before you, Angel, has all been part of a life spent in Hell. That Hell finally broke for a little while when you, Jack, and Brendan rescued me, but the only one who's ever brought happiness to me -- _true_ happiness, even if short-lived, was you."

He smiled at her before grasping her hands and lifting them to his lips. "It's not going to be easy, Cordelia. A Pirate's life never is. It's dangerous and often times nasty, but if you're sure it's what you want, we'll start tomorrow teaching you what you need to know. I love you. I have never said that to any woman." He pulled her to him and looked into her eyes before taking her lips.

She did not speak verbally but still let her lips do her speaking. Her hands changed position so that she held hands with him as she returned his kiss in full. She tried to pour everything she was feeling now, including all her determination, into their kiss.

"We'd best get to bed, sweetheart. You'll need to rest. We start at dawn." He let go of her hands and looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Angel," she said, reaching a hand up and lovingly caressing his handsome face, "I want you with me."

He walked over, checked the door, and made sure it was locked. Then he came back and pulled the cover back. "Get in, sweetheart, and I'll get in with you."

While Angel had been busy locking the door, Cordelia had quickly hidden the notebook. She'd find a way to dispose of what she'd written sometime later. When he spoke to her again, he turned away from the place she'd hidden it and walked over to the bed. She slipped in and waited for him to join her.

He lay the cover back down and then climbed into the bed, keeping one blanket to cover himself. He smiled at her. "You might hate me tomorrow," he warned her.

"Angel," she reminded him, "I want to learn. I'm not going to hate you for teaching me how to be able to be with you."

He pulled her to him and offered his shoulder to her. He reached out, took the candle from the table, and blew it out. "If you need me, call me." He kissed her again.

Cordelia soon began to drift toward sleep, but she called for him one last time before letting her eyes shut. "Angel . . . I love you."

"I love you too, my lady," he whispered but doubted that she heard him as he felt she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes to rest and wait for morning. It would be a hard day. He only hoped she didn't hate him when it was over. Women! They were such strange, delicate creatures on one hand, but he marveled how she held his world in the center of her palm!

* * *

Wolf sat quietly at the kitchen table, listening for any sign of loud noises from upstairs, but all was quiet. He breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that Angel had succeeded in winning Cordy over! He wished it would be that easy with Elvira. With Cordy, it had only been that she wanted to be first in Angel's life and Angel was willing to grant it to her, but with him and Elvira, he hadn't the foggiest clue. Did she hate him? Did she hate her sister? Women! He shook his head and stared at his feet.

He was disrupted from his morbid thoughts by a Jamaican voice talking to him and the clicking of crab claws in his direction. "And what be your problem, mon?"

"My woman hates me! Hell, she hates me and her sister!" He looked over at Sebastian. "What makes women be like that? Would you believe she told me to go screw her sister! Gods!" He wrung his hands in despair.

Sebastian quickly recovered his surprise. "Something had to bring that on, mon. What did you tell her right before she told you that?"

"Nothing except that I was glad that her sister had come with us! She saved our bacon, and she did! That fireball she let go with fried a lot of those little suckers! You saw it."

"Ah, so this sister be the Sorceress waiting for Connor in there?" He pointed to the living room. "She be a powerful Sorceress, mon, but what about her sister?" he asked, rubbing his chin with a claw.

"Elvira isn't a Sorceress. She's just a Vampiress and a beautiful one at that!"

"Sounds like a classic case of sibling jealousy," Sebastian told him. "One sister has talents that far exceeds the other one, so of course, the other one's jealous. And now her mon's glad that her sister went wit' him when she couldn't?" Sebastian shook his head and waited to see if Wolf might put two and two together for himself.

"But if Elvira had come instead of Delvira, we wouldn't have made it back! Elvira would've just gotten herself killed. What was I supposed to say -- I wish you were with me so that you could die!"

"Non, mon! 'Course not! But think about it! How do you think knowing that would've made the girl feel? That her sister saved her mon when she should've been the one doing the saving?"

"But she's not a Sorceress, so how could she have saved me? You're confusing me, Sebastian. What should I have said?"

"I don' think it's quite what you should have said as to what you shouldn't've said, mon. The matters of the heart be confusin'. That's because they don't have anythin' to do with logic or the brain. It's all in here." He touched a claw to his own heart.

"I told her I loved her. She still wanted me gone! I don't love Delvira, but I do like her. I'm not supposed to like my sister-in-law?"

"Non. Not liking her would get you into trouble," Sebastian admitted, "but liking her too much will too."

"I know! I can't win for losing!" Wolf told him. "I think Elvira's great! She's wonderful in the bed! She's the best sex I've ever had! But I can't lie and tell her that I wished she'd've been with us, because I was glad she was back here safe! I don't want her hurt!"

"I know, mon, but it's a fine line you're walkin'. Thing is you tellin' her that her sister saved you when she couldn't . . . That be done made it look like Delvira's better than she is."

"Too late now," Wolf said. "I shouldn't have said anything, but I can't go back and undo it. What do I do now?"

Vang growled from underneath the table. Sebastian peeked down at him. "Well, it's a classic method," he agreed, "but I don't know where he'd be getting any of that from here."

"Huh?" Wolf asked eagerly, hoping there was a solution to his problem.

"He say you need to go to the woman wit' roses and chocolates."

"Where am I gonna get roses and chocolates? Besides, she'd only throw 'em at me!"

"Then go to the woman," Sebastian suggested, thinking aloud, "without anything. Maybe tell her you would've gotten them but there ain't any on this here island. But try tellin' her that you didn't mean to make it seem that Delvira was better'n her. More importantly, that you don' think so."

"I'll try," Wolf said doubtfully, "but I'm probably gonna end up flying down the stairs again when she throws a loaded dog at me."

Vang growled. "Non," Sebastian told him, "you won't be doin' any o' that. 'Sides, mon, you know Zora'd get you on that." He scuttled closer to Wolf and explained in a hushed whisper, "He was offerin' to eat her dog for ya."

"Nah. Don't do that, Vang. That's her baby. That dog is definitely something else! I don't want anything to happen to the little guy, even if he is a troublemaker. Good night, guys. I'll try it again." He slowly walked his way up the stairs and back to the room. He tried the handle, expecting it to be locked, but it opened easily. He walked inside.

"Elvira? Sorry. I would've got you . . . candy and flowers, but there wasn't any here. You misunderstood me earlier. I wasn't saying that your sister was better than you. I was just saying that I was glad she was there to help. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and the most beautiful woman I've ever met." His voice trailed off, waiting for her to answer and expecting to be hit at any moment.

Elvira did not turn to look at him, but she did move her head slightly enough from hiding in Gonk's tear-soaked wool so that she could ask him, "You don't . . . think she's better than me? Stronger?"

"No one's better than you, sweetheart, not to me! I think you're the greatest!"

She sat up slowly, her head pounding. She glanced at him. "You're the first one to ever think that," she whispered.

"I don't just think that, baby; I know it! To me, you are the greatest!" He moved closer to her and then knelt by her feet so that he could look up into her face. "You thought . . . I wanted your sister because she was more experienced than you? I've never wanted any woman like I want you, Elvira! I like your sister a lot, but that's because she's your sister."

Elvira's black lips were slowly but steadily pulling up into a smile. "I . . . I'm sorry I thought that, then."

He nibbled at her fingers and kissed her in the palm of her hand. "Let's make up. We had the fight. Thank Gods it's over!" He pushed her back on the bed. "Now it's make-up time. I want to do anything that you want to do! What do you want to do?" He began to nibble up her arm slowly, his eyes connecting with hers every now and again.

His nibbling was driving her wild, and she wanted to feel him all over her body. Yet, at the same time, she remembered her earlier question of rather there was anything besides animal attraction and the best sex ever between them. He loved her, she remembered. He actually knew Delvira, and she was still the sister he preferred. Though her sister was so much more powerful and talented, he still wanted her! "Wolf . . . " She growled his name playfully before rolling over with him. They nearly squished Gonk, but the poodle jumped out of the way just in time. Gazing down into Wolf's eyes, Elvira lowered her lips to his.

He felt himself melting at her mere touch. Thank Gods, the argument was over! In the future, he'd be sure not to mention Delvira's name in any way. He didn't want to get locked out of Paradise again! He began to kiss her more tenderly while his hands roamed over her delicious body. He was looking forward to this night! Yesterday was too far away! He needed her now!

* * *

Connor watched closely as Zora cut up the meat. He held the little boy cub who was trying desperately to reach the meat. "Small pieces for small fellas," he said as he reached out and got a tiny piece and held it for the cub. The cub chewed ravenously and began to growl as he ate. Connor laughed. "Feisty appetite!"

As Connor had began to feed the cub he held so had Zora began to feed the little female in her lap. She took to the food as swiftly and greedily as her brother. Zora laughed at Connor's words, a sound that made Vang and Sebastian both pick up their heads in pleasant surprise, but her laughter was gone far too quickly for their liking. "Yeah," she replied, "but you would be too if you'd been without for as long as they have."

Connor picked up another piece and gave it to the cub. "Do we need to give them baths or something tomorrow?"

"Vang can handle that detail," she told him. "It'd probably be best that way." Vang growled from under the table, and she reached out to run a foot gently down his side. "Like you're not gonna enjoy it."

"Do we need to hold them the entire time that they're eating or might it be best to put the food down with them?"

"We can divide it," she replied, "and then you can put him down if you want." She started to separate the meat into two groupings.

Connor went to the cabinet and looked inside, still holding the cub. He found two large bowls and brought them back to the table. "We can put the meat in here and then put the cubs down to their bowls. We need to find something to put some water in too."

She nodded, realizing for the first time that he actually did have a good brain on his shoulders. She'd been so involved in getting them food and the fact that they were actually living that she hadn't even thought about water. She gave the female another piece, then started dumping the food into the bowls.

As soon as the bowls were full, Connor reached for one, set it down, and set the cub in front of it. He then went back to looking in the cupboards for a big pan for water. He didn't find any in the top cupboards, but he finally located a big, metal pan in the bottom cupboard. He filled it full of water and sat it down between the two bowls. Then he stepped back to watch the cubs eat.

Zora had put the female cub down, as well, and had been about to see about the water situation when she realized that Connor was quickly fulfilling that need. She watched him for a moment before sliding down to the floor so that she could more closely watch the cubs eat. She still had trouble believing that they were actually real, not to mention that she, Vang, and Sebastian were in Jack Sparrow's house. She shook her head slowly. Was she dreaming? Would she wake up soon to the same old nightmare? She would have once prayed not, but she had given up praying a while back.

"I'm going to look to see if I can find another empty room for you to stay in soon as the cubs are finished. 'Course we could move their food in with them," Connor said. "I won't be gone long. I also need to check on my Father. Delvira said he fainted earlier. It's probably his blood. It's not very good. He's been to the doctor about it, but all they wanted to do was stick some leeches on him and he said there wasn't any way in Hell."

"You should mention it to Jack," she told him, looking at him through worried eyes as she wondered just how bad his father's blood was. "I'm sure he'd come up with a better solution."

"Maybe so, but Jack's not a doctor. He still might know something. If you need something, call me." He smiled at her one last time as he went out the kitchen door and back into the living room where he saw Delvira waiting for him.

She stood the minute she saw Connor come out. "Are they eating now?"

"Oh, yes! Growling and slurping it down! Hard to believe they're real and that the raptors didn't get 'em. Poor little things! They almost starved to death!"

Delvira nodded. "I know. It's a miracle they survived." She began to lead the way to James' and Smee's room.

* * *

James had awoken but had not left his room or woken Samuel. He was laying there, praying Connor was okay and would soon return to him. Connor wasn't his flesh and blood, but James could not have loved him more if he had been. He heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" he called out in a weak voice.

"James," Delvira called, "it's me, and . . . I've got a surprise for you." She gently nudged Connor.

"Open the door; it's not locked." His eyes lit up when he saw the surprise. He sat up on his side of the bed. "Thank the Gods, Connor! You're alive!" His skin was very pale, and Connor realized that it was his heart again.

"Dad!" he cried as he came forward and hugged James. "You rest."

"I can now that you're safe," James told him. "Samuel?" James called. "Wake up; Connor's home."

Smee stirred only slightly at James' voice. "Thas good," he murmured in his sleep.

"Poor guy! He's plumb tuckered out," James declared. "He takes care of me and never grumbles. I'm not gonna wake him up all the way, Connor, but he'll be thrilled that you're back. Frederic's in the next room. I haven't heard a word out of him since Samuel threw him in there. He almost caused a riot tonight. The boi's plumb crazy! Can't do a thing with him! Maybe we should throw him back to Pan."

Connor knew his father was only kidding and that there was no way he'd ever throw anybody to Pan. "Rest now, Father, and I'll see you in the morning, but if you need me . . . "

"I know, Connor. It's nice to have some one you can count on." He lay back down and watched as Connor left the room. Connor turned back once to look at Delvira. "Coming?"

"In a minute," she smiled reassuringly at him. "I need to have a word with your father first."

"Dad, we rescued two of the cutest tiger cubs you'd ever want to see, and we're feeding them in the kitchen!"

"That's good," James said. "Make sure they don't bite anybody."

"I've gotta find a room for Zora and her family. See you in the morning." He slipped out into the hallway.

Delvira walked over to the door and closed it quietly. She then walked over to James' bedside. "James," she whispered to him, "there's something we need to talk about."

"You don't have to whisper, Delvira. Smee's out. Dynamite couldn't wake him."

"I don't doubt that," she replied, "but I doubt you'd want anybody outside overhearing our conversation either."

"Why would anybody be listening?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes. "They're all busy with their own little worlds."

"Perhaps," she replied, "perhaps not. If there's one thing that the labyrinth has taught me, it's that walls have ears. Look," she spoke gently as she dropped down beside his bed so that she could look him in the face, "I know about Frederic."

"Frederic's a good boy, but he's a little bit off in the head," James said. "Pan messed him up. It's like he's been programmed to do his duty and that's all he studies. We'll have to keep him locked up for a while; he's having an especially bad spell of it. I guess you saw that, though."

"I did," she admitted, "but it's not his fault, James. I know he's been brainwashed. I don't have my books with me, but between the knowledge I have accessible and all those that I can reach, I'm sure I can find something to . . . well, unbrainwash him."

James' hand reached out and touched Delvira's. "You could do that? Help him?"

"I have a lot of contacts," she told him. "Somewhere, there's going to be a spell to undo what's been done to him, and I promise you I will find it."

"Thank you, sweet lady. I'm about at my wit's end with that boi. Never thought we'd get out of Neverland, and now that we have, Frederic seems to have gone over the deep end. I don't ever want to go back there, but I fear Pan will come after me. After all, it's part of my punishment."

"James, there's got to be a way to lift that punishment. I know there's only one for Jareth's, but they let him have a way so there must be at least one for you too. We just have to find it."

"It was a miracle we escaped Neverland without his knowledge. We had to steal his Fairy and sprinkle pixie dust on us and the ship. I dreamed about it, and it took a while to catch her. I was afraid it wouldn't actually work, but it did. We sailed out of Neverland and came to this world. I released the little bit so that she could return to Neverland. I know she flew right to that boi. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't gotten here yet."

"Maybe he's having trouble getting past the dinosaurs," Delvira suggested, hoping to lift James' spirits.

"If only," James said, "the dinosaurs would eat him! But I know that's not gonna happen. If they did, they'd just spit him right back out again. He'd poison them. Dratted boi! I hope he gets his one day." His eyes were closing, and he was almost back to sleep.

"Sleep well, my friend," Delvira whispered to him, "but know that you and your family are no longer alone. I will find that spell for Frederic, and when that boi does come, he'll find he has a lot more to tangle with than he ever counted on."

"Thanks, Delvira. Good night. See you in the morning." He barely heard her as she left. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Once out in the hallway, Delvira looked for Connor but did not see the boy anywhere. Shrugging, she headed for the room Smee had marked for her. She opened the door and stepped into her room but froze at the sight she was met with. Fieries and Goblins covered every available spot of her room! They were all over the bed and hanging from the draperies, closet, mirror, and even the very ceiling itself! There was no way she wanted to deal with them that night, so as quietly as Delvira had entered, she exited even more silently and closed the door behind her.

She tiptoed away from the room, wondering where she could sleep. The couch came into her view, and she went to it and laid down. She closed her eyes, but instead of sleeping, her thoughts turned instantly to her husband. Where was he, and why had he not returned yet?

* * *

Connor had found a room, the very last room, and returned to the kitchen to tell Zora that it was the last room on the right. "I'll help you move the babies in there," he said, "and we can all get settled down for the night. My room's the first room on the left. My stupid brother's in there. I've gotta go in there and keep a watch on him."

"You should be sleeping yourself," she told him. She knew he'd been through a lot that night.

"Hopefully, Frederic's asleep. If he's not and he bothers me, I am very liable to knock him out. I need to get some rest too." He picked up the bowl of food that was only half-gone and picked up the boy. "Come on, and I'll show you where the room is."

He had not seen Delvira when he had come back to the kitchen, but he now saw that she appeared to be asleep on the couch. He'd help her to find a room tomorrow. He had thought she had had a room as he had seen a door marked with a D. He wondered why she had not gone in there.

When he reached the room, he sat the bowl down long enough to open the door and then carried it and the now-squirming cub into the room. He turned and lit a candle just as the others started coming into the room. He saw that Zora was carrying the bowl of food and the bowl of water and wondered where the cub was. He smiled when he saw Vang carrying it in his mouth as a mother would.

"If y'all need anything, let me know, and I'll help you get it. Have a good night." He walked to the door and was about to leave but looked back one last time, hoping Zora would say something to him.

"Ya know," Zora told him, "if that brother of yours won't let you sleep, you could spend the night in here. We don't bite."

"Thanks, Zora, but Frederic won't get any rest unless I get in there with him and calm him down. He's not with it. In fact, he's rather . . . crazy. He lives for his duty."

"That's not always a bad thing," she told him, her mind turning back to a certain Irish woman she'd known.

"Unfortunately, his duty is killing Pirates."

"Well, that is," Zora admitted. "How in the Hell did that happen?"

"He got brainwashed in Neverland."

Zora stared at the boy even as Vang, having already put the cub to sleep with her brother, growled in confusion. "Neverland?" Zora repeated.

"Yeah, Neverland. That's where we're from. Have you heard of it?"

Zora nodded mutely.

"Well, have a good night," Connor called as he stepped out the door. He was dreading having to go to Frederic.

As soon as Connor had left and Zora and Vang had heard his footsteps fade down the hallway, they looked at each other. Zora shrugged. "So much for that one." Vang shook his head, then circled and laid down. Sebastian hopped onto his side as Zora laid down on the floor. She, too, rested her head on Vang's side. Vang and Zora watched over the others as they fell asleep before finally drifting off themselves.

* * *

Connor reached the room where he knew his brother was. He prayed Frederic was asleep. He turned the handle of the door and tried to push the door inward, but it wouldn't budge. "Frederic, get off the damned door!" he muttered through it.

Frederic heard him. "'Bout time you showed up! Come in here!" He opened the door. "I've been treated like a prisoner all night, shut up and locked in here!"

"What'd you do -- try to do your duty on them?"

"They laughed at me, Connor!" Frederic said. "They think I'm kidding! They think I won't kill them!"

"Frederic, for Gods' sakes, shut up for once! It's bad enough I have to sleep in the same room with you, but I'll be damned if I'm listening to your duty tonight! Dad's had one of his attacks, and it's all because of you and your duty!"

"I didn't make him have an attack," Frederic denied.

"No, but you caused the conditions to happen. Go to bed!"

"NO!" Frederic hollered back at Connor.

"Keep your voice down! You'll wake the others!" Connor told him. "If you don't, I'm gonna knock you out!"

"That's your answer to everything!" Frederic retorted.

"Well, your answer's always duty! I'm going to count to three, and you'd better be in that bed! If you're not, I'm gonna put you there!"

"I'm glad you're back, Connor," Frederic admitted as he went to the bed. He lay down in the bed, fully clothed with his sword.

"Frederic, how are you going to sleep with the sword in the bed?"

"If I don't sleep with it, you're going to take it."

"Just so that you won't run me through while I'm trying to sleep." Connor lay down on his side of the bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while. He heard Frederic move, lay his sword on the floor, and settle back in bed. "Good night, Frederic."

He blew out the candle and lay back to think about the events of the night and about the strange girl he'd met. He hoped he'd have many chances of being close to her the next day. If Frederic wanted to move in on her, he'd get his butt whupped. Connor was going to lay his claim on her. He didn't want anybody else interested in her. He finally fell asleep, listening to Frederic's snores.

* * *

Brown eyes blinked open in the darkness. They turned first to the single, empty bed in the room and then to the window before the man shook his head. "Captain?" he called. When she did not answer him, he tried another tactic, "Kitty?"

"Go to sleep, Chong."

With another shake of his head, he stood up and crossed over to where she stood by the window. Her arms were crossed before her, and her purple dragon lay over her head and shoulders, his tail circling her neck. He did not need to look at her to know that there were tears in her eyes. "Kitty," he spoke again, touching her shoulder gently, "you need to go to bed."

"Somebody's got to keep guard."

"Let me do it for a while."

"You need to sleep."

"So do you." He knew she was stubborn and that he would get nowhere with her unless he used her duty against her. "If you don't get at least a little sleep tonight," he asked her, "how do you expect to be able to protect anybody tomorrow?"

She sighed, realizing that he was right. If she did not get some sleep, she would be useless when they were attacked next. "All right," she told him, "but wake me in an hour or sooner if you see any sign of danger."

Chong nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He watched as she made her way to bed, laid down, and pulled the covers over her. Lockheed curled into her arms, and she was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

He'd known she had been fighting sleep and would have continued if he had disagreed. Shaking his head and stifling a sigh, Chong turned back to the window. He'd just have to be sure he was out of the room and somewhere safe from her wrath when she did wake up; there was no way he was going to wake her up after she'd only had an hour of sleep.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Piper awoke slowly the next morning to find Cole's arms wrapped around her. She sighed contentedly as the warm glow of their love still surrounded her, but as she began to think about ways to wake him up, her brain brought questions to mind, questions that she'd refused to think about the previous night after he'd promised her that her sisters would not have to know of their actions but could no longer ignore in the light of day.

Cole had told her that he would leave her this morning if she wanted, and she knew he'd want to know the answer as soon as he awoke. The last thing she wanted was to lose him, but at the same time, she knew that her first duty should be to her family, especially now while they were all still grieving and struggling to find their way after their mother's and grandmother's deaths. They needed her to be there for them and to set the proper example that she knew her mother would want her to present, but she could never do that while letting Cole ignite such a wild passion within her.

She sighed, her heart breaking more with each new thought. She had to be there for her family, but she did not want to lose him. Yet she knew she could not have both and would have to make a choice that day. She glanced at Cole and found that he was still sleeping soundly. He'd want an answer when he awoke, but if she could get away before then, maybe she could buy herself some time.

Piper carefully lifted his arm and slowly slipped out from under him. She then gently laid his arm back down. She knew he was reaching for her when he grasped the sheet instead. For a moment, she thought of staying, but though she wanted to, she knew she could not. Turning her back to him, Piper began to gather her clothes and dress in the lifting dark.

* * *

Ororo knew she was in trouble the moment she woke for, though it had been the most blessedly wonderful thing she had ever enjoyed in her entire life, she had succumbed to the call of the wild the night before. She could feel Logan's body gently rising and falling as he slept, snoring loudly. He had completely blown her away! She'd dreamed of what it might be like to feel a love like the ones written about in the books Patricia had liked to read, the books she knew her godchildren had borrowed when their mother had not been looking, but never before had she actually thought it possible. Yet Logan made her feel all that and more. One look from him could make her melt, but one touch left her in need and wanton want!

Still, she had wanted more from him. She had wanted love, and though he'd told her that he loved her time and again, Ororo still doubted that he actually meant the words in full. Despite the feelings he sent sweeping through her, they had only known each other for a couple of days. She knew what he had been feeling had to have been desire, and she had fulfilled that desire last night. Now he would have no more need or want for her. After all, was that not the way men worked?

With tears stinging her eyes, Ororo flew silently from the bed. She escaped to the balcony where her clothes had been left the night before. She threw them on, then took to the skies.

* * *

The last thing Ororo had wanted to do was to return to the ground where she knew that she would run into Logan sooner or later, but she had no choice as she knew she had to check on her godchildren. The others should still be sleeping, but knowing Piper, she would be trying desperately to find something in the kitchen with which to fix breakfast. Just as she had known she would, Ororo found Piper in the kitchen, but what surprised her was that Piper's hands were shaking so much that she could scarcely pour the batter she'd prepared into its intended muffin tray.

"Piper?" Ororo asked in concern that only grew when she jumped at the calling of her name. "Piper?" Ororo quickly closed the distance between them and laid a gentle, reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Whatever's wrong, my dear?"

"A-A-Auntie 'Ro," Piper's voice trembled even more than her hands, affirming to Ororo that something was indeed dreadfully wrong. "H-H-Ha-Have you ever done something that you . . . well, didn't really regret but knew was bad . . . knew you shouldn't have?"

Ororo looked curiously at Piper. Did the girl somehow know what she had done last night? "I have," she admitted in a soft, almost hoarse whisper.

"And . . . And you found yourself with a choice you had to make?" Piper dared to continue as she was so desperate for advice. "A choice between what you knew was right and . . . and what you wanted . . . that really, really wasn't?"

Before Ororo could answer, the door swung open, and Phoebe stomped into the room. She slumped down into a chair at the table, put her chin in her hand, and sighed audibly. "Phoebe?" Ororo asked.

"I just don't believe it!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Ororo's eyes grew larger. Did she somehow know too! "Believe what?" Her voice could barely be heard.

"Believe what I did last night!"

"What did you do?" Piper asked her sister, her surprise and hope that her sister may have somehow done something worse than she had keeping her voice firm.

"Well," Phoebe admitted, "it's more what I didn't do, or what I let Joxxy get away with!" She dropped her shaking head into her hands. "I should've just took it away from him! He wouldn't have regretted it!"

"Piper," Ororo asked, glancing sideways at her, "what are you making this morning?"

"I was thinking pancakes, muffins, and whatever else I might be able to find to go along with them," she replied. It was then that she realized a way to get away from Phoebe until she was ready to face her younger sister. "But I need to go down to the basement and see if there's any preserves."

"I'll go with you," 'Ro quickly decided albeit much to Piper's silent dismay. By the light of the candle Piper had already lit, Ororo found another candle and the boxes of matches Piper had used to light the first.

Ororo was about to lead their way out of the room when Phoebe offered, "I'll go too."

"I need somebody to stay here and make sure the animals don't get in the batter," Piper told her sister quietly.

"They're nowhere -- !"

"Kit and the others are around here somewhere," Ororo reminded her.

Phoebe sighed and flounced back down into her chair. "Yeah," she agreed, "I guess you're right. Kit's probably in with one of those boy cats, but all we need is for some animal to eat whatever food we have left."

* * *

Ororo and Piper remained silent as they made their way through the house and into the basement. When the heavy basement door swung shut behind them, Piper jumped for the sound echoed in the room that was as quiet, dark, and still as she imagined a tomb would be. Her skin crawled, but she forced herself to show no sign of fright as she walked down the steps illuminated by the candle her godmother carried high. Still, neither spoke a word as they set about searching the rows of shelves for canned preserves.

It was Ororo who finally broke the silence as she and Piper examined the possible jars. "Piper . . . What were you trying to tell me in the kitchen?"

"Nothing important." Piper felt even worse the very second she lied to her.

"Piper," Ororo commanded gently, "do not lie to me. Now what is it truthfully?" When Piper did not answer, she surmised aloud, "I have done something to . . . upset you?"

"No!" Piper had barely began to answer her when they heard a sound like twittering. "What's that?" Piper whispered, her eyes instantly shooting wide.

"It's probably just a bird," Ororo tried to dismiss it. She shone the candle around but did not see anything.

"A bird?" Piper repeated doubtfully, her wild eyes frantically scanning the darkness for any sign of movement. "In the basement?"

They heard the twittering again, and this time, 'Ro located the sound. She stepped closer to the shelf and was about to shine the candle over the jars to see what was on the next row when she felt a change in the air from behind her. She was about to turn to look when Piper's tremoring voice called a warning to her. "A-A-A-Au-Aun . . . " She gave up that method and whispered instead, "D-D-D-Don't m-m-m-mo-move!"

Something heavy and loud slammed down behind them. The jars shook, and movement in their reflective glass caught 'Ro's attention. Her heart forgot to beat as she stared at the reflection. She had never seen a thing like it before! It was huge and towered above them both. Its head was not too far from hitting the ceiling. There was a crest like a bird's across its scaly, green head, but the row of razor-sharp teeth that glinted from its mouth was nothing akin to a bird! She swallowed hard, but before she could even think of doing anything, it was joined by a second.

She watched as the two sniffed the air and began to head closer their way. "P-Piper," she had to fight to keep her own voice from trembling. "When I tell you, run for the stairs, but . . . do not . . . move . . . until then . . . " Though Piper tried her best to be still, Ororo could feel her quivering like a leaf as the dinosaurs came ever closer, but still she waited as long as she dared, hoping to draw them into a trap, before acting.

Piper had thought the yell of command from her aunt was never going to come when at last Ororo hollered, "NOW!" She broke and ran for the stairs, trusting her aunt to follow her, but Ororo did not. Instead, she whirled around to face the dinosaurs and raised her arms, but just as her winds had began to whip up around them, one of their tails slammed into her. It knocked into her with such force that she was thrown into not only the first shelf but several past it. Glass shattered all around her, cutting her dark skin in a hundred places, and when she finally landed, Ororo did not move again.

Piper had already turned back to see what had happened, but she was frozen to the spot at the sight of the dinosaur's tail colliding with her aunt's front. When 'Ro did not rise back up, however, or even move, she finally managed to scream. "ORORO!" It was then that the dinosaurs returned their attention to her. One leapt for the stairs, but already Piper was running away from them and to her aunt.

Piper's heart thundered wildly in her chest. She had never been more afraid in her life, but all she could think about in that moment was reaching her aunt before she could lose her too! She had almost reached her when a group of smaller creatures raced forward from the shadows. She paused, realizing that she was cut off. She could hear the bigger dinosaurs coming steadily toward her from behind, and smaller ones of the same type cut her off from Ororo. What scared her even more, however, was the realization that not all of the smaller ones were in front of her. There were more of the creatures, and they were beginning to converge upon her aunt!

Piper started to look for a weapon. There was a hoe nearby, but just as she took one step toward it, the small ones attacked. They knocked her to the ground instantly, and she felt them biting and clawing her all over at once. Blood ran into her eyes even as she screamed . . .

* * *

Cole jerked awake as soon as he heard Piper's screams. Before he was totally to his senses, his body had already shimmered to where she was. He found himself in a dark room. "Piper?" he called in a worried voice.

The room was too quiet. It was like a tomb. He formed a fireball in his hand and lifted it upward. He could see nothing and only heard twitterings. Then he saw blood on the floor.

He followed the trail of blood, fear gripping his heart. He was all alone in a dark room yet he was more afraid not to find Piper quickly than he was of being attacked. Whatever had taken her seemed not to be there any more. His eyes darted quickly around the room. The twitterings seemed to be concentrated, and he knew that whatever was making the sound had taken Piper. "Piper?" he whispered but only his word came back to him.

* * *

Logan awakened and began to look for 'Ro. He wondered why she was hiding. He pulled his pants on as soon as he left the bed. He looked outside and noticed that her clothes were all gone. Maybe she'd only gone down and out? Part of him wanted to believe that. The other part told him, You're a Pirate. She only took ya for a ride. She don't wanna be stuck with ya.

Figures, he told himself, but ya did enjoy it. _Oh, yeah!_ He had enjoyed it immensely, more so than he ever had with any other woman. Her wild side had been more than a match for his. Well, the sooner ya find her and talk to her, the sooner ya can find out the truth o' the matter, but if she don't want ya, there ain't anythin' ya can do about it.

He was on his way down the stairs when he heard screams. He sniffed the air. Something was definitely not right! He followed his nose to the kitchen where he could smell muffins baking and was startled by a door slamming shut. He headed straight for the door and opened it only to find Phoebe frozen in the doorway. "What's goin' on?" he asked her.

"Piper," Phoebe cried, "and Auntie 'Ro! They came down to get preserves, and then all Hell broke lose! There -- There were crashes and screams, and now I can't see anything! They might even be dead!" she wailed, tears racing down her cheeks.

"Phoebe, get a hold of yourself! Go get help and get some light down here. Go for Jack. Don't frighten the rest of the house yet. Hurry!" He pushed the door open and sent the girl scurrying.

Phoebe fled from the basement as if her own life depended on it. Her mind ran even faster than her feet as she wondered how in the world she was supposed to find Jack. She couldn't exactly sniff him out like some dog, so Phoebe finally simply screamed out, "JACK! JACK, HELP!"

Logan shook his head in dismay. "Figures. Tell a woman not to the wake house, and she wakes the entire house!" He began to work his way down the stairs. He could tell Cole was there. "Cole?" he called. "Have you found them?"

"No, but I found blood. She's close; I can feel her."

"'Ro's down here, too," Logan told him.

Cole was carefully making his way through the shattered glass and fallen shelves when movement caught his attention. He froze as his eyes traveled up to find two dinosaurs standing before him. One let out a twittering noise, then jumped straight for him. Cole shimmered and heard the beast crash into something. He appeared behind the second one and threw an energy ball at it.

Logan continued down the stairs. He saw the energy ball flash and hit something that roared. He figured it was one of the dinosaurs. He sniffed and found that the other dinosaur was at the bottom of the stairs, blocking his path. It had not moved since it had crashed there, but he figured it was only stunned.

Cole lobbed several of the energy balls at the second dinosaur, setting it to burn brilliantly.

A head poked through the door behind Logan, but the brunette paused for a minute at what she saw. "Sean," she called behind her, "take up the door. Kurt, Chong, you two stay back."

"But, Kitty -- "

She heard Chong start to protest and snapped back at him, "_Now!_" She knew he only wanted to help, but if he tried to use martial arts on this one, it'd only get his leg bitten off. Leaving them outside the door, Shadowcat and Lockheed moved further down the staircase. Her brown eyes were glued to the same dinosaur the one called Wolverine was watching. They watched as it shook its head and turned refocusing eyes onto them.

"Gotta get to the other side," Logan told her, "but I can't get through that thing. Cole's down there with Piper and 'Ro, but hasn't found 'em yet. They were taken by the dinosaurs." The dinosaur moved toward them. Logan could tell it was looking directly at them and thinking breakfast!

Kitty moved just as the dinosaur leaped for the stairs. She grabbed Wolverine, phasing them and 'Heed, where he was perched on her shoulder, as the dinosaur landed right where they stood.

Logan did not know how they had gotten to the other side -- literally through the stinking dinosaur! "Kitty, how we'd do that? Magic?" he asked even as he located Cole and moved closer to him.

"Not magic," she answered, keeping pace with him as they headed for Cole, "but something I like to call phasing. I am called the Shadowcat, after all," she reminded him.

"Your power amazes me! I knew you were called Shadowcat, but I didn't know why. I figured it had something to do with your piracy abilities."

* * *

Jack's eyes had flashed open at Phoebe's first yell. He woke up and disentangled himself from Will. Realizing he was naked and needed more clothes, he ran straight for the closet, grabbed two outfits, threw one to Will, and dressed himself quickly. He yelled back to Phoebe, "I'M COMING!", even as he reached for his sword and cane. He raced out into the hallway with Will right behind him.

"JACK!" Phoebe's fear continued to make her scream though she was now beginning to reach him. "IT'S PIPER . . . " she gasped for air, ". . . AND 'RO! IN THE BASEMENT!"

Dinosaurs! Jack thought. How in the Hell had they gotten into the house! He had thought that the house would be safe from them and had not even bothered to post a guard since the alarm that Clark had devised had been installed. He had checked for it and knew that the bells would have woken everybody, or so he'd thought. He had thought it to be a very clever design and had actually touched one of the bells to make sure that they would go off if something touched it. He had thought they were safe, so how had the dinosaurs got in?

Jack raced for the kitchen and almost collided with Chong who was toting a lantern. He took the lantern and headed for the door of the basement only to be confronted with Sean. "Sean, get out of the way! I have to get down to them! Who's down there?"

"Kitty, Wolverine . . . I di nae knae who all else, but she put me on this door for a reason." He froze as he heard something scratching at the door on the other side. His green eyes glanced over his shoulder as he said, "An' I bet that'd be the beastie now."

Jack and Will moved away from the door in order to prepare for fighting. "Open it," Jack commanded.

Sean shook his head. "Chong, ye get it." The Chinese man knew exactly what his Irish friend was thinking, and both he and Kurt moved out of the way as he slowly pulled the door open. Sean stood, waiting for the dinosaur, and let out with a sonic scream the very instant the door was opened and the raptor rushed forward.

Jack and Will moved far away as the door opened, but Jack knew a moment later that he should have moved even further and why Kurt had his hands clasped over his ears. They watched in disbelief as the dinosaur was blown backwards by the scream. Their ears echoed. Next time Sean was attacking, Jack would be sure to cover his ears!

He now rushed forward to look down the stairs. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he headed down the stairs but froze as he saw the dinosaur laying at the foot. Could he make it past it without waking it? He knew Will was behind him, but it was not his hand that gently grabbed his body from behind.

One second, Jack and Will had been on the stairs, but the next they glimpsed a strange land. It was dark, and all they could see were patches of land hanging out in the open and caves. They'd only just started to wonder where they were when their world flashed again. This time, they found themselves looking at Cole.

"Where are they?" Jack asked Cole though still wondering where the Hell he had just been and how he'd been there. He wondered how he'd even gotten down the stairs, and then he felt the hand release him. He turned to look at Father Wagner. "Father!" he asked, puzzlement clear on his face. "Was that Hell?"

"Of sorts, my son," Kurt admitted, his hidden tail twitching. "But ve must hold that discussion another time."

Jack nodded agreement even as he wondered if there was treasure in the land to be had.

"Kurt, you shouldn't be down here -- !"

"Kitty, Sean has the stairs, and I can be of help here." He removed two swords from the depths of his cloak and wielded them.

"Lead on, Cole," Jack told him.

Wolverine's claws were unsheathed, and he itched to get a hold of something.

Cole slowly began to lead the way, afraid of what he'd find and knowing that he'd die if Piper died. He rounded the rows of fallen shelves and saw in the corner a huddled mass. "Oh my Gods!" he whispered. "They're in there!"

"Then ve'll get them out."

The twittering raptors turned to face the oncoming group, reluctant to leave their prey on which they had just been dining. The first raptor raced straight at Cole and leaped for his face. Cole began to beat at the raptor with his bare hands as he had brought no weapons. He rolled away from the group and was still fighting with the raptor when he saw it suddenly catch on fire. He threw it away from him and looked up to see who had helped him. "Thanks!" he called to the purple dragon.

Wolverine took the next one, and his claws ripped its guts out. Seeing what was happening to their brothers, the others raced forward, and the fight ensued. Claws and swords flew, slicing and dicing at each bit of dinosaur flesh they were met with. Jack and Will soon turned back to back, and Kitty found her back against Wolverine's. Kurt protected his own front and back, his swords flying as he cut into each of the beasts that ran at him.

Cole returned to the spot where he'd been attacked and began to fight his way toward the corner. He was joined by Lockheed who continued burning the raptors. It was then Cole saw the remains of 'Ro and Piper. He raced to their side and turned Piper over with shaking hands only to have his stomach lurch upwards and his heart stop beating. He had expected to find her covered with blood and in really bad shape, but he had not expected what he found. The leather hung in shreds, revealing the places where whole bites had been taken out of her body. Her face was covered with blood, and her eyes were completely missing!

He felt for a pulse and thought there was none. He screamed his rage. How could she have been taken from him like this! He had searched his whole life for her, and she had been taken from him within seconds! He shimmered, holding her close to his body, her blood covering him, to the first floor where he was met by a group huddled together.

Katrina stepped forward and knelt by his side. "Cole?" she asked.

"She's going!"

Prue screamed, and she fell by her sister. "NO! SHE CAN'T!" Her younger sisters' screams joined hers as they, too, rushed forward and fell on their knees by Piper.

Though he'd been trying to keep as much distance between them as possible since awakening to the shocking revelation that he'd spent the night with her, Brendan now knelt beside Prue. He did not speak a word as he reached out and gently grasped Piper's wrist. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and his heart shattered for Prue and Cole both as he could not find a pulse. He dared not release Piper's wrist, however, for he did not want to have to tell them that she was gone.

Katrina reached out with her mind and tried to touch Piper's mind, but she couldn't find it. She then touched Brendan's. She's gone, isn't she? Oh my Gods, I can't do anything to help her! It's too late!

Brendan swallowed the emotions rising in him. It is, he admitted, but . . . Katrina, how do we . . . How do we tell them? Prue had already lost her mother and grandmother. To lose her sister on top of them might well kill her.

It was then, as Katrina and Brendan pondered the question that was on their minds, that a roar sounded from the staircase. Though she had not heard Katrina's thoughts, Cindy still picked up on the other cat's feelings.

Crystal looked down at the lioness. "No," she whispered softly. "It can't be." Piper had lived through the nightmare she'd called down upon her. Surely dinosaurs could not succeed where Frostbite had failed? She rushed from Lorne and her babies' sides and fell to her knees beside Katrina. "Let me try," she pleaded.

Katrina nodded. "If you can do anything, please try."

Crystal had started to lift her necklace off when Blue cooed urgently. Cindy appeared by Katrina's side and growled up to her, asking her if the spell was in place.

Katrina smiled despite the tears in her eyes. "We doubled the spell last night before retiring."

Crystal pulled her necklace off and placed it gently around Piper's neck. She watched with fear-filled eyes as the crystal merely lay against Piper's chest, but then, after what seemed to the ones gathered around Piper to be a lifetime, it finally began to glow.

Brendan lowered Piper's hand back down and reached out with gentle arms to Prue. "We need to give it room," he told her, and she let him move her.

Cole was in shock. He had been kneeling beside Piper, staring in disbelief. His whole world was there, and it was gone! There was nothing he could do about it! Tears were running down his face, and he was holding desperately to her hand.

Katrina moved around to him. "Cole, you'll have to let go so the crystal can do its job." Her hands touched both his shoulders, and he looked up at her with a bewildered, sad look on his face. "Let go," she told him again, and he did just as the crystal kicked in.

Joxer had pulled Phoebe backwards into his loving arms, but Carl was having trouble dragging Paige away. Cindy leapt over Piper's body and shoved Paige backwards into the Gnome. The two stumbled backwards together just as Piper's body lifted from the floor.

Blue light shot from Piper's body, calling her grieving spirit home. Her body rose high in the air and began turning every which way. The blue light engulfed her completely and seemed to be coming not only from the crystal but from her own body, as well.

* * *

Wolverine had watched as Cole had shimmered with Piper. He saw 'Ro laying there still as death, and he felt as though his heart was breaking. He continued to fight, trying to win his way to her side, when he heard Kitty call to him. "I could phase you through them," she told him, "but Kurt can get her to your doctor faster. You do have one, don't you?"

"Yes and healers! Kurt, would you please save 'Ro?" His voice cracked. Was it too late? Was she dead? He had seen the condition Piper was in. He feared 'Ro was just as bad if not already gone. Poor little darlin', he thought, to have to die underground, not in the sunshine that she loved so much!

"I shall do my best, mein freund," Kurt called back to Wolverine over the roar of the battle. He teleported out, leaving two of the raptors to crash into each other, and reappeared at Ororo's side. His yellow eyes gazed down at her blood-covered body. He did not know if they were in time but prayed that it was not too late even as he gathered her to him and bamfed into the living room. "I need a healer!" he called out, freezing only a moment thereafter as he saw Piper's blue-covered body nearly touching the ceiling.

Katrina raced over to 'Ro's side. She was in pretty bad shape but not as far gone as Piper. She looked up for her sister and saw Celina running toward her. Her hands reached out for her sister's, and they met over 'Ro's body. Concentrating everything they had, they began to heal 'Ro.

Faith had been standing beside Dawson, Salem, Lex, and Clark and watching the Priest. Though she had been surprised when he had appeared in the room's midst, she knew that he must have come from the fight, the same fight where Jack was surely trying desperately to fend off dinosaurs. "Kid," she whispered, "stay here." She ran forward and jumped Kurt from behind even as the Priest bamfed out.

The smell of brimstone filled the air, catching the boys by surprise. When the dark cloud settled, neither the Priest nor Faith were anywhere to be seen. "We gotta get down there," Lex said even as he headed for the kitchen. "They're going to need us."

Clark nodded. "And I don't know about you, but I'm sick of that Irish man trying to keep us back!"

Dawson shook his head. He could not believe the smell of brimstone that permeated the room! He desperately hoped that Faith had not been teleported to Hell! He wished that he had the ability to fight so that he could have gone too instead of being left staring at Salem who gawked back up at him.

Salem thought that he was glad he had been left out of that fight. Even the little dinosaurs were more than a match for him! The sounds of fighting reached the groups above stairs. The fighters wished that they could go below to help even though they knew that the basement was not big enough to hold all of them. The ones that didn't know how to fight wanted to help just as much but knew there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Lex approached Sean. "Are you going to move, or will Clark have to move you? We've got to get down there! Our friends need us!"

"I understand where ye boys are comin' from," Sean told them, "but I can nae simply step by an' let ye gi tae yer graves!"

"Maybe you can't," Clark told him, "but you're about to not have a lot of choice." He stepped beyond Lex as he spoke to face Sean. Before Sean even knew what had happened, Clark had picked him up, placed him aside, grabbed Lex, and raced down the steps followed by Xena and Gabrielle who had seen the boys and hoped they'd find a way past the frustrating Irish. Xena had tried to get past him before but had been screamed away.

They went down into the darkness and could tell that the fighting was spread all around. They were about to split and go in different directions to help when they heard a roar and were confronted with the first big dinosaur. Xena tried her chakram first, but it bounced off of the beast's hide and returned to her waiting hand.

Clark had fallen silent as he had been trying to think of how he had handled the situation yesterday. Now he wished to fly and found himself flying straight for the dinosaur. He shot his fists out, and they rammed into the beast. He kept going, pushing the raptor ahead of him.

The raptor was screaming in pain and terror and trying desperately to snatch Clark but could not reach anything but its own self. Its rage and frustration filled the small area, but as it turned, trying to reach Clark, it felt itself attacked by the others.

* * *

Faith leapt off of the Priest's back as soon as she found herself in the basement. Kurt whirled to face her. "Just vhat do you call that!"

"Hey," Faith returned with a shrug, "I needed a ride, and you were there!" Raising her sword high, she flew into the smaller raptors only a couple of feet away from Jack and Will. She called to Jack over the roar of battle, "MISS ME?"

"YEAH! WELCOME!" Jack called back as he continued to slash at the raptors. Every time one was killed, it seemed like another one took its place. He wondered if Hell had opened up and was spitting out raptors.

Will did not try to enter the conversation. Instead, he stayed with his back to Jack's, his sword flying away at the raptors. No matter how many they took out, however, more still came.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

As he was forbidden from going to the basement to partake in the battle, Chong had busied himself in the kitchen instead. He'd saved the burning muffins and put a new dish in already and was now flipping pancakes. He was just tossing another when the entire floor shook from a loud thudding below. It threw his aim off, and the pancake stuck to the ceiling instead of coming back down. He frowned up at it.

Sean looked from Chong to the ceiling and back down. "What di ye call that?" he asked.

"Breakfast," a voice answered from below, and both men turned to find a Himalayan cat looking up at the pancake.

Sean looked at the Himalayan cat. "Reckon ye might call it that if it fell back down. What did ye put on that thing, Chong, tae make it stick so good?"

Chong was still peering up at the pancake. He shrugged. "Whatever butter they used that was left."

Meesy, too, was still eyeing the pancake. "What goes up," he announced, just as the sticky goo began to release, "must come down." As the pancake fell, he took a flying leap, caught it perfectly in his mouth, and dropped back down beside Kit. "Your breakfast, milady, is served."

"Thank you, kind sir," Kit told him with a purr. "You can share it with me."

Sean grinned at the two cats who were now eating the pancake as though there was nothing going on downstairs. He turned back to watch the door, hoping that no more dinosaurs would come up. He wished that he could be in the battle but knew full well that he'd better not stick his face down there or Kitty'd eat him for breakfast.

Chong shook his head and attempted to return his mind to the cooking. He had barely started another pancake when a new group came bustling in. He looked at them and then stared harder at the strange array of creatures that were accompanied by a tall, pale woman who wore nothing but a coat.

The Fieries bounded directly up to the man who stood in front of the door. "Hey, man!" the first called to him. "You gonna move?"

"Nae, I'm nae giing tae move!" Sean glared angrily at the ugly orange thing. "Unless they call fer help, ain't naebody giin' down in there."

The Goblins ooed and scurried away into various hiding places in the kitchen. They did not want to see what would happen to the man if he didn't let their Queen down there!

"All right, man," a second Fiery said, shaking his head sadly, "but it's your funeral."

"Don't worry," a third piped up. "We'll be sure to party hardy extra for ya."

"Is that all ye things study -- partyin'?"

"One," the woman spoke in a cold but calm voice, "they are not things. They are Fieries. Two . . . " She turned her hand so that her fingers arched toward the ceiling, and fire flickered from her fingertips. "I believe the Captains could use a little light."

"But we din't have any way tae send light down there," Sean told her, "an' I can nae let ye down there. I have me orders."

Was the man daft? Could he not see what she had to contribute to the battle? The fire shot higher from her fingertips, forming a fireball. "So you would prefer them to meet their deaths in the dark," she asked, "rather than survive in the light?"

Sean stepped aside. "Go right ahead, madam." He bowed to her. He didn't know who she was, but apparently she knew who she was and that was what was important. He had seen enough to know that if he didn't let her down, that fireball was going to firebomb him!

Delvira's black lips turned up into a slight smile. "Wise decision," she acknowledged to the man.

"Me name's Sean, by the way, an' I'd appreciate it if ye did nae burn the house down. There's nae tellin' how many o' those little beasties are roamin' around outside, wantin' tae get in."

"That is not my intention, Sean, but I do not have time to stand here discussing the merits of self-control." She slipped down the staircase but called back to him over her shoulder, "But do not let my subjects down here! If they bother you, just take off the orange ones' heads and throw them!"

"Huh? Won't that kill 'em?" he asked as he stepped back in front of the door just in time to break a group of the orange creatures off.

"Not at all," her words drifted up to him.

* * *

Jack looked up as the light came in. He didn't know where it was coming from, but at the top of the stairs he saw Delvira. "WELCOME, DEAR LADY!" he called. "THAT'S JUST WHAT WE NEEDED!" He began to fight with renewed vigor now that they could actually see what they were fighting.

Jack was not the only one glad to see the light. Kitty, too, was thankful as it gave her a chance to steal a glance around the basement. There were new fighters, she noted, and the big one had been taken back down. Hopefully, this time it would stay down, but she had another mission. She knew Wolverine was concerned over the lady called 'Ro and realized that she might well be on her death bed if not already dead. She had never had a chance to tell Peter good-bye, but she would do all she could to make sure he had the chance to say farewell to his beloved if they were not already too late. "WOLVERINE?" she called, slicing through another raptor.

"YES, SHADOWCAT?" Wolverine called back to her.

"GET READY! I'M TAKING YOU TO YOUR WOMAN!" She cut deftly through the air again, taking out three of the raptors before turning to him.

"THANK YA KINDLY!" he told her even as he took out another raptor, ripping its guts out with his claws.

"KURT, WATCH 'HEED FOR ME!" Those were the last words she called before pouncing toward Wolverine. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, and she phased him. "Now," she told him, no longer yelling as she was right on top of him, "this is gonna sound crazy, but you're gonna have to trust me. Walk up."

"Walk up?" he asked. "Where? The stairs?"

"Nope," she answered. "The air." She moved so that she could take his hand instead, her hand never leaving his body should he be allowed a chance to unphase and have to rejoin the battle, and she stepped up onto the empty air.

He felt sorry for the girl! The dinosaurs had driven her out of her mind! He held on to her, however, so that she would not go running forward into one and try to kill it. He was afraid she'd get hurt as she was not in her right mind.

Kitty growled underneath her breath, and her brown eyes cut up at him. "Look," she growled, "I'm trying to do you a favor. Just step on the air. What's the worst that can happen? Are you scared of falling on your butt?"

"Nope. Never have been scared o' nothing 'cept losin' 'Ro," he told Kitty. He lifted his foot and was surprised to find that he was supported. "Kind o' like stairs," he commented and continued to step one foot in front of the other.

"'Xactly," Kitty told him. "Now your woman needs you so let's move!"

They raced up together, holding hands, and Logan's surprise grew when he passed unharmed straight through the basement's ceiling and the living room's floor. Wolverine could see where 'Ro lay. He made his way over to her as quickly as he could. He knelt down beside her but did not touch her as he could see the Lewis sisters working on her. Instead, he bowed his head and, for once in his life, actually said a prayer. Oh blessed Goddess, please spare my 'Ro! It was all he could think. An' please spare Piper!

Piper was still suspended in the air, being twisted every which a way. Wolverine knew that they were trying to heal her and wondered how long it would take for either of the ladies to recover or if they even would. He continued to pray for his beloved and her goddaughter.

Kitty watched the man with sad eyes before shaking herself. She didn't have time to feel sorry for anybody; she had to get back downstairs and fulfill her duty. Turning, she dove back through the floor and reentered the basement just in time to cut through a new set of on-rushing raptors. "Don't these damn things ever end!"

* * *

Clark, Lex, Xena, and Gabrielle had been fighting the entire time they'd been down there. They had finally succeeded in killing the big dinosaur and had moved on to the smaller ones. The smaller raptors were growing fewer in number, but they were also growing more vicious as each one of their member was destroyed.

Lex hoped it would not be long before they were finished killing them. He did not like the idea of being trapped in the basement and would be glad to see the light of day as soon as possible.

It was then that Delvira officially joined the fray. Her fingers thumped bits of fire at the free raptors, but where those smaller bits hit, they became engulfed with actual fireballs that disintegrated with its target.

* * *

Piper did not know what was happening. One moment, she had been trying to scream and had no sound coming out while being in pain more awful than anything she could ever imagine. The dinosaurs had literally been eating her when her vision had blanked, and the next thing she had seen was a strange whiteness all around her. She had already found herself floating up through the white mist, but what surprised her far more was when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Piper? Piper?" Tears sprung to Piper's eyes. Were her ears playing a cruel trick on her, or was that truly her mother calling her? It was then that the whiteness began to clear, and she saw not only her mother but her grandmother, as well, waiting for her. They smiled to her and reached out for her with waiting arms.

How could this be? Piper frantically wondered. They were dead! For her to see and hear them now . . . She must be dead!

* * *

Like the others around her, Crystal had been watching the crystal working on Piper with fear clutching her heart and tears in her eyes. She held her breath as the crystal slowly lowered Piper back to the floor. She waited, watching intently and expecting Piper to awaken, as the crystal's glow flickered a few times . . . and then stopped completely.

Prue brought her fist to her mouth to keep from screaming. Piper wasn't moving! The crystal had failed! Her sister was dead! She crawled back to her and pulled Piper into her arms, her tears falling down her face and landing on Piper's. Prue could not believe Piper was gone, leaving her alone with the two younger girls. Why couldn't it have been her? Piper deserved to live! She loved her terribly and would have traded her life for Piper's if she'd been asked, but she had been helpless and now it was over! She felt Phoebe and Paige slipping their arms around her and Piper. They huddled together in a weeping, wailing mass.

Cole could scarcely breathe. He had had faith in the crystal, but it had failed! He blamed himself for not being able to get there sooner. He did not want the others to see him cry, but he couldn't leave Piper. He closed his eyes and wished the misery to end but knew it never would for with Piper gone, Cole felt his heart was gone. He ached to go to her, but her sisters, ever a force to rip them apart, prevented him from being able to do so. He put his face to his knees and wept.

Brendan was at a loss. He, too, grieved for Piper, but still he was far more concerned over Prue. She had indeed lost her sister on top of her mother and grandmother, and he could only imagine the vast pain she must be in. He wished for a way to comfort her but knew that there was nothing he could do. A howl rose in his throat, but he fought it down.

Joxer crawled over and encircled Phoebe's waist. His head lay against her back. She could feel his tears wetting her shirt. He felt helpless, but he wanted her to know he was there.

As Joxer went to his woman so did Carl. He knew he could not do anything to truly comfort Paige, but he wanted her to know that he was there for her when she was ready. He hugged her back from behind, his small arms going as far around her as they could reach.

Brendan shook his head as he watched the other men. They were not afraid to let their women know that they were there for them when they most needed them. Prue was not his lady, regardless of how much they both wished she could be, but he still wanted to be there for her. He moved silently forward and tried to lay a hand on her back. He could not reach there, however, but managed to squeeze his hand past her sisters and onto her left shoulder.

Prue felt Brendan's hand and was glad that he had stayed with her. She had had one nightmare too many, and she didn't think she was going to make it through this one. Yet she had to be strong for the others. She began to sing words she'd once heard her mother sing at a friend's funeral and was joined by Brendan's quiet but stubbornly strong voice.

Crystal watched the scene before her, feeling as helpless as a newborn kitten. Her crystal had never failed before, but it had this time. She knelt quietly beside the group, tears filling her eyes. Piper was gone. She'd barely known the woman yet still she grieved for her. Any death always hurt Crys, but this one got to her even more for she had failed her even though Piper had managed to live through Frostbite.

Lorne stood beside Crys and then knelt down beside her, his arms slipping around her waist. He knew she was blaming herself, but she wasn't to blame for it. He'd talk to her about it later. Right now, the only thing he felt he could do was to join Prue in the death song. He'd miss Piper, her cooking, and her patience with teaching him how to cook.

He felt Cindy move into her mistress' side and Elvira press her body reassuringly against his. Blue perched on Lorne's back and did his best to hug both his head and Crystal's with his little wings. Hearing Lorne, Crys began to sing softly, doing her best to keep her voice from wavering as she joined the others in the ancient song. Elvira lifted her head in a howl.

Autolycus was standing at the back of the group with Elizabeth. He had never been a strong fighter and had therefore not joined the group downstairs. He had not known the woman well but knew he'd miss her cooking and her bright spirit. His own spirit fell even more as he realized that, with Piper gone, he'd be back to having to cook and listen to the others gripe about his disability. He could feel tears forming at the mere thought and realized that everybody else would think he was crying because the woman was gone.

Angel watched in silence. It had been many years since he had cried, and he would not do it now. He would miss the woman. If he had only been a few minutes sooner, he would now be in the basement fighting with the others. He was glad that he had not gone down there, because Cordelia would have followed him or pitched a fit. He knew she was that determined and was still surprised that she was standing beside him despite all the noises in the living room as her hangover was killing her.

James stood with Samuel at the edge of the group. He had not had a chance to meet the woman, but any one as beautiful and young as she deserved to live. He felt sadness. He turned to look at his two boys and was extremely thankful that they were alive and had not been killed by the dinosaurs. Frederic had yet to meet them, and James knew he'd probably go to pieces when he did. Connor had been brave, however, and had actually helped to save people. He smiled at Connor. Poor deluded Frederic! He'd have to lock him up again for his own protection!

The sadness filled his heart, and he wanted to leave the room. There was nothing he could do below. After all, he wasn't a young man any more, and his heart would not have held up to fighting the dinosaurs. He thought it really strange that at last he had managed to leave Neverland only to die on this accursed island, killed by the damned dinosaurs! He heard a sniffle and looked down to see Samuel crying. He put his arms around Samuel and, while holding him, ended up crying himself. Tears dripped all the way down his mustache.

The pain and sadness was too much for Connor. He had to get away! He couldn't just stand there and cry like his parents! He walked quietly to the front door, opened it, and stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air just in time to see a cheetah carrying two dead raptors in her mouth. He was not sure but hoped that it was Zora.

The ground trembled, and he saw a variety of dinosaurs fleeing. Meat and plant eaters ran alike, neither bothering to take any notice of the others around them as they raced, it seemed, for their very lives! Connor knew in an instant that a T. Rex was on the rampage. The ground shook again. He opened the door and backed in. "Hurry up and get in here!" he told the cheetah only to have the raptors spit at him. He grabbed one of the raptors. "T. Rex is coming!"

"I know," she growled in response, her tail cutting through the air, "and he's headed straight this way! I've got to lead him off!"

"Zora, it's too dangerous! He won't attack anything unless he sees it moving! Stay inside!"

"He might not attack, but he could squash the house itself!"

"Be careful," he told her. He wouldn't try to stop her, because the girl did have a point.

"Be careful with what?" an orange catman asked as he stepped up to the two. He'd wanted to stay with Katrina but sensed danger.

"A T. Rex is headed our way. Zora wants to lead him away," Connor told the catman.

"Zora?" Tom asked. He looked down at the cheetah. "You, I take it?" He shook his head. "You're not going anywhere."

Zora was too shocked at the sight of the man to speak a word. Could this finally be a clue as to at least part of what was wrong with her?

Tom turned his attention past her and was just in time to see the Tyrannosaurus Rex emerge from the forest. "A little mental purrsuasion should do the trick." I hope. Tom closed his eyes and concentrated.

The T. Rex had not really paid any notice to the strange building that lay in its path as it had been chasing after its prey. Now, however, Tom replaced the house in its mind with a mountain. His green eyes opened slightly, watching the dinosaur's movements through cracked eyes, and he breathed again as he saw the mighty beast change its course to avoid the house.

* * *

Katrina and Celina were just finishing healing 'Ro. They turned as one and saw the Halliwells' group. Oh no! Katrina thought. Crys wasn't able to help! We can't do anything else to help! I will miss the girl!

Celina always blocked out everything around her when she performed a healing, but now she was hit full-force with the grief and sadness that covered the room. Her knees buckled, but Morph was there to catch her. He scooped her up.

Logan moved forward and took 'Ro's hand in his. "Little darlin', wake up. We got more than our fair share o' pain an' heartache, an' the girls need ya. I need ya. I love ya."

Ororo had began to return to consciousness just in time to catch Logan's last words. Her eyes fluttered open to gaze up at him. She spoke slowly, and her voice came out as a weak whisper due to the exhaustion in her body. "Still?"

"I don't wanna tell ya this, 'Ro, but Piper's gone."

Ororo's heart felt dead in her chest even as she jumped up. "What! No!" Her wild eyes sought out Piper and fell upon the grieving group surrounding her goddaughter. "No!"

Wolverine helped 'Ro over to Piper's group. He eased her down so that she could be close to Piper. He almost got knocked down by Prue who suddenly released Piper to her other two sisters as an idea hit her. She looked at Paige and Phoebe. "The Book!" She didn't know if it could help or not, but it had been closely guarded by her mother and grandmother. Maybe there was something in the Book to save Piper! She refused to believe that Piper was gone and nothing could be done to bring her back! She headed for her room where she had hidden the Book.

Brendan knew that there was nothing that could resurrect the naturally dead without transforming them into Zombies, so he did not know what help Prue hoped the Book could offer. Still, he ran after her, knowing that she did not need to be alone at the time.

Ororo wanted to tell Prue that the Book could not resurrect the dead, but her confusion was too great as she stared at Piper, who appeared unhurt yet was dead. It took her a moment to recognize the crystal around Piper's neck for being what it was, and then the truth hit her. The crystal had done all it could, but it was still too late! It had healed her body, but not even it could return the dead. Tears began running freely down 'Ro's cheeks then as she touched Piper with gentle hands. Goddess, she prayed silently, this can not be! To lose Piper on top of Patty and Penelope would surely kill the girls!

Prue reached the stairs and was about to run up them when there was a shift in the air currents of the room. She figured that her Aunt 'Ro was doing something and turned to look back at the group only to find Brendan standing directly beside her.

Brendan looked at Prue with sad eyes. "Prue . . . Why are you going for the Book?"

"There's got to be something in there about bringing the dead back! It's a magic book! It's been in my family for generations! It has to have the answer!"

"Prue . . . " He reached out to gently touch her cheek, tears sparkling in his brown eyes. "I don't want to be the one who has to tell you this, but the only way to bring back the dead is . . . as Zombies . . . "

"I can't let her go, Brendan, without doing something to save her! What's a Zombie?"

"They're foul creatures," he told her, "with no minds of their own. They do the bidding of their master before turning back to dust when they are no longer needed." Helvira had once threatened to turn him into one.

"That can't be the only way! I have to at least look, Brendan! I can't just let her go!"

He did not know what to say. He knew the Book would be fruitless, but he also knew that Prue was too determined to let what she believed to be a chance slip by her, especially when her sister's life lay on the line.

* * *

Piper had nearly reached her mother. Her fingers were inches away from touching hers when she felt herself begin to be pulled downwards. She looked around frantically but could see nothing yet the force persisted. "Mother!" she cried out. "What's -- What's happening?"

Patty's fingers managed to brush Piper's, but she did not take her hand. Instead, she smiled sadly at her daughter. "Be happy," she told her, tears shining in her eyes despite the smile on her face.

"Remind your sisters," Penelope added, "that we love them."

"Mother, I don't want to go!" Yet, a part of Piper wondered simultaneously, if being dead meant that she could no longer be with her sisters and Cole, did she really want to stay? She had no time to ponder the question as she was sucked back down so swiftly that the world around her was but a blur.

When her world again settled, Piper found herself submitted into complete darkness. Where was she! Was she in Hell! If she was dead, she had just been in Heaven, and that left no other place! It was then that she heard the crying and wailing that circled her. She could hear quiet voices chanting, but her fear would not allow her the chance to even recognize the familiarity of the voices. She had been taken away from Cole and her sisters to be given back to her mother and grandmother, and now she was in Hell! "No!" she cried out in a choked whisper. "No, I can't be!"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

At the sound of Piper's voice, Cole jumped forward. "LET GO OF HER! GIVE HER ROOM TO BREATHE! PIPER! PIPER, TALK TO ME!" He was very shaky, but he knew he had heard Piper's voice and that, by some miracle, she had been returned to them!

Joxer stared at Cole as though he was nuts even as he pulled Phoebe away so that he could not hurt her in his mad dash to reach Piper.

"Cole!" Piper called. "Where are you! Where are we!" Her heart roared within her chest. Was that really him, or was this a horrid, cruel trick of some kind?

"Piper, I'm right here," he reassured her.

It wasn't until every one had grown quiet and was staring at Cole because of his outburst that they, too, could hear Piper talking. Prue ran back from the stairs. Had the mere mention of the Book caused the Book to make Piper become a Zombie! All Prue knew was that Piper was back and she was glad of it! "Piper!" she cried and went down on her knees to hug her sister. "Thank the Gods you have returned!"

Even as Piper hugged Prue tightly, her confusion grew. She knew Cole and Prue were there yet she still could not see anything! "What's going on?" she asked. "Cole? Prue? I know you're . . . " She was broke off as she was tackled on another side by Phoebe and Paige simultaneously with joyous cries. They hugged their sister tightly, clinging to her as though they'd never let go.

Prue waved her hand in front of Piper's face. "Can you see me?" she asked.

"No!" Piper cried. "Everything's so dark! Where are you . . . "

She was broken off as Prue cried, "Brendan!"

Brendan was by her side in an instant. "Somebody get me a candle!"

Joxer ran for a candle, carried it back very carefully, and handed it to Brendan. Phoebe smiled at him. "Thanks, Joxxy." He moved back to stand beside Carl.

Brendan hooked a hand under Piper's chin and gently tilted her head, moving the candle in the same directions as he did her head. He examined her eyes intently as he did so but finally shook his head. Then he moved the candle back and forth in front of Piper's eyes. "Piper, can you see any light?"

Her growing confusion and worry were tearing at Piper's mind. She'd felt some one moving her head back and forth and had allowed them to do so even as her questions had ran rampant. Where was she? What was happening? Were the others okay, and where had Cole gotten off to! "No! Why do you keep asking me if I can see! It's too dark in here!"

"Piper, it's not dark in here. It's light. We don't know if the damage to your eyes is temporary or permanent. Only time will tell." He hoped Prue was not too disappointed, but surely she couldn't be? After all, her sister may be blind, but she was alive!

Crystal spoke up quietly from behind Brendan and Prue. "The crystal," she tried to explain, "must not be capable of restoring senses. It's never been tried on that before."

Piper could not believe what she was hearing. "You're telling me . . . " she asked Brendan in a quiet but determinedly even and still voice, "that I'm . . . blind?"

He nodded. "Yes." He then added quietly, "I'm sorry."

The blindness scared Piper, but still as concerned as she was over that, her concern for the others and relief and joy that she still lived and had been granted a chance to straighten her life out was far greater. "Then somebody tell me what the heck's going on!" she pleaded. "Cole . . . My sisters . . . Are they okay!"

Prue reached out and touched Piper. "I'm right here, Piper, and all of us are okay. Do you remember anything of what happened?"

"What about Auntie 'Ro?" Piper asked her. "They got her first!"

"I am here, my child," Ororo gently touched Piper's leg, "and I am fine, thanks to the Lewis sisters."

Piper shook her head even as she fought tears down. "Cole?" she asked. "Where's Cole? I know I heard him!"

He reached out his hand and touched her. "I'm right here, Piper. I'm fine. I haven't gone anywhere. I just moved out of the way and let your family get close to you." He now slipped his arm around her waist. "I never did get my answer this morning, so I didn't know . . . where I stood? Or where you wanted me to stand? Family comes first, so I moved and let your sisters get to you."

"Cole . . . " She had barely began to speak when she was interrupted by Phoebe.

"What do you remember?" Phoebe called to her. "Did you see anything?"

"I did," Piper admitted in a quiet voice. She reached out her hands, seeking Cole's hand with one and Prue's with the other.

Cole was glad to be able to hold Piper's hand. He wanted to pull her closer to him and kiss her but did not want her family going crazy because of it. He had told Piper he would not give them away, but he wasn't going anywhere unless she sent him!

Piper felt Cole take her hand, and she squeezed his gently and reassuringly. She also felt Prue take her other hand, and her fingers entwined with her sister's. "I . . . I saw Mother," she announced, "and Grandmother."

Cole looked at her with a strange look on his face. So that's what was taking so long. They almost didn't let her come back! He didn't know what had brought her back, but he had closed his eyes and quickly thanked the Goddess for her safe return. "Piper, if you'll allow me, I'll be yours eyes until your sight comes back."

She nodded. "Thank you, Cole. I . . . " She could think of no one she trusted more than he and Prue, and still she preferred him hands down. Besides, that'd give her an excuse to be with him more without dashing her lady image to bits. It was then that she remembered her mother's words. She had told her to be happy, but what did that mean? Piper knew in an instant as she was faced with the situation with Cole and his looming question. She had always placed her family before her own happiness, but if her mother was telling her to be happy . . . It could only mean one thing. "I would like that," she told him, "but first, I have an announcement to make, one I want you and my sisters to hear."

Prue was full of questions. "You saw Mother and Grandmother and yet you got to come back! That's wonderful! But what kind of announcement do you have? What Grandmother and Mother had to say?"

"That's part of it," Piper answered her with a nod. "They send their love, and . . . they want us to be happy. Prue, Phoebe, Paige . . . You're my sisters. I love you, and I will always treasure my family." She took a deep breath. "But it's time I started being true to myself."

Paige looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Cole wondered if Piper was about to expose them. He had thought she meant to keep it quiet. "Piper? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her hand slipped from his, and she had to grope in the darkness for a moment before finding his face. Her hand ran lightly over his cheek before touching her fingertips to his lips. "Absolutely."

He kissed her fingertips before taking her hand again. He now braced himself for the attack he figured was about to hit.

"I have tried . . . all my life to set the example you needed set. Not that Phoebe and Paige have ever bothered to pay much attention to it." Her younger sisters thought of protesting but were too glad to have their sister back to say anything naughty. "I never had a reason not to act that part before, but now . . . Now I do, and you're going to have . . . to find another role model . . . Because I'm in love."

Cole smiled at her. He knew she couldn't see it, and then he squeezed her hand, trying to give her courage to say what she needed to say.

Prue looked at Piper. She hoped she was about to say what she thought she might be about to say. If it was, she thought it was more than past due time that Piper chose to be her own woman.

Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper in confusion. What could be so important that Piper was trying desperately to tell them about being a role model? They had had fun all their lives and never paid any attention to Piper's attempt to be a role model!

"I'm in love," Piper continued, "with Cole, and I'm going to follow that path." She really did not know how to make it any clearer for them.

"'Bout time!" Prue said. "Congratulations!" She hugged Piper and then moved so that Phoebe and Paige could also reach Piper. Prue reached out a hand and offered it to Cole. "Congratulations, Cole. You'd better treat her right!"

"You can count on that," Cole told her. "I never thought I'd get to be so lucky!"

"Piper, are you sure?" Phoebe asked her sister as she moved to take Prue's place in front of Piper.

Piper frowned in confusion. "Sure of what?"

"Cole," Phoebe clarified.

"Of course I'm sure, Phoebe! I would never . . . do this otherwise!" Nor would she have done what she'd done the night before!

Phoebe shook her head before announcing, "Guess Auntie 'Ro and I are the only ladies left."

Ororo cleared her throat. "Do not be so sure about that," she whispered. When the girls looked at her in surprise, she quickly clarified, "I plan to stay with this crew and . . . " She thought quickly. " . . . be the best Piratess I can be!"

"WHAT!" Prue asked. "I don't believe you!" Then Prue looked at Wolverine standing ever so close to 'Ro. "I think I understand," Prue said with a grin. Her own eyes darted quickly around the room, trying to see where Brendan had sneaked off to, but she could not see him anywhere. Figures. I'm not going to be the role model, and he's not going to get away that easy!

Paige's mouth was still open as she turned from staring at Piper to look at Ororo. "All right!" she announced. "That's enough of that!"

Ororo looked at Paige cautiously. She tried to smile. "Enough of what, dear?"

"Enough of that crap!"

"Paige!" Piper admonished.

"Not now, Piper! If you've got enough courage to stand up and let the world know what you did last night, Aunt 'Ro should too!" Both Piper's and Ororo's mouths dropped open in shock. Phoebe, feeling the room's attention on them, tried to move to cover her younger sister's mouth, but was not in time. "Don't look so innocent! We're a family; we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other! Besides, I know what you both did -- " She side stepped Phoebe's grabbing attempt.

Prue stared at Paige. "Paige, just because you had a good time last night, doesn't mean you have to drag the rest of us into it with you!"

"Prue, I'm not making this up!" Paige told her. "Look. It wasn't just me, and it wasn't just them. There was a load of loving going on in this house last night!" She noticed several blushes. "All I'm saying," she relented a tad bit, "is that we are a family and we shouldn't have to hide what we're doing. So what if they're not ladies? Who wants to be a lady any damn way!"

Prue stared Paige down. "And I suppose you think I was in a party of that too? Let me tell you a little secret: I slept with Brendan last night!"

There was a crashing sound in the kitchen, but Paige's attention was diverted by that for only a second. "Well," she told Prue with a grin, "congratulations! I don't know how you managed to keep it quiet when the others didn't, though!"

"I have my ways," Prue replied with a wicked, little smile. "Don't need a whole world as an audience! Now leave the others alone! What we do in the privacy of our bedrooms should be just that -- private!"

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't have to fake who we are!"

Ororo sighed. "The girl does have a point," she admitted.

Wolverine growled. He wasn't about to stand there and say he took 'Ro, but he wouldn't deny it if she said that they had! It had been the best night of his life!

Ororo had never chose her words more carefully in her entire life. "Paige," she said, looking the redhead directly in her face, "I understand your concern yet . . . whatever . . . fun we may or may not have had last night and whatever repercussions may fall from that . . . do not dictate who we are. However, you are still right for I have been hiding part of myself from you girls. I promise you that will stop this day. Life is too short for secrets or," she glanced at Piper as she knew her next words held true for them both, "concealing our true selves."

Prue smiled when she heard the racket in the kitchen. Brendan was running! At least now she knew where he was hiding! Had he heard her words? She had never stopped to think that he might think that she had taken advantage of him. After all, he sure wasn't giving it up willingly! She'd have to talk to him about it later even if he did blush and attempt to run away from her when she tried. She didn't want him thinking that she'd ever do anything like that to him! When 'Ro had not given herself away, Prue thought, Thatta girl, Aunt 'Ro!

Ororo's words had silenced Paige, and 'Ro had to smile. "So what do you say, my girls?" she asked her goddaughters, not realizing that she had actually called them her girls for the first time. "No more secrets amongst us but we leave whatever happens in that part of our lives in private unless, for some reason, the woman wishes to talk about it?"

"That's a good idea!" Prue said.

Phoebe agreed. She didn't want any one else to know that she and Joxxy had not been doing it!

Piper nodded. "Exactly what I was trying to say."

Paige turned to her family with open hands and an innocent look. "That's all I was trying to get at! We just don't need to hide from each other!"

Piper looked like she was exhausted, Cole thought. He wondered if he could spirit her away from her sisters for a while? "Piper? Would you like to rest for a while?"

Piper was about to answer Cole when the door to the kitchen opened and a Chinese man carrying a steaming mug entered. "Oh no! The breakfast!"

Chong looked at her. "It is well under way, but I am looking for a fellow by the name of . . . Angel, I believe?"

"That's me," Angel called out. "What do you need?"

"A man with shaggy hair," Chong explained while walking over to Angel, "told me to give you this." He held the mug out to him. "It is for the lady."

"Cordy?" Angel said, taking the mug. "Brendan fixed this for you. I know what it is. It'll do you good, but it'll taste like crap going down."

Cordelia's nose wrinkled as she looked in the mug. Whatever that drink was, it looked like mud! She imagined it probably tasted worse. "What does it do?"

"Cures hangovers. I imagine you've got a really bad one, darling, from that champagne. You look like you're sick this morning, and you've got a hard day ahead of you. We need to get started training."

Cordelia sighed. "You're right," she admitted. Still, she didn't want to even touch, let alone drink, the concoction staring her in the face. She felt like crap and had been fighting the urge to run for the bathroom for a while now. There was no way she could train with Angel until she felt better, but if she declined the training this day, he may never give her another chance out of the belief that she didn't really want to learn or do what he did. "Oh, well." She tried to mask her disgustedness with a cheery smile as she forced herself to take the mug. "Bottom's up!"

The urge to spit the horrid stuff out filled her stomach the very instant she began drinking it. Her nose wrinkled, but still she continued until there was not a drop left. She had just been about to hand the mug back to the Chinese man when something hit her gut. The mug slipped from her hands and she left them to catch it as she fled up the stairs.

Angel caught the mug and handed it back to Chong. "That'll keep her down for a while." He hated the fact that she was sick and wouldn't be able to start training. He hoped she would be better tomorrow and able to start her training today. He followed Cordelia up the stairs. "Can I do anything for you, sweetheart?" he called through the door.

Cordelia had just spat up food that was so far beyond Piper's supper the night of the wreck that she didn't even know when she'd ate it. She trembled but then froze as she heard Angel calling to her. He couldn't see her like this! "No!" She quickly tried again in a cheery voice, "Not right now, love! Why don't you go help your Captain?" She couldn't believe she was sending him to dinosaurs but knew that allowing him to do his duty would keep him from seeing her sick!

"Okay, but if you get to feeling better, Cordy, let me know so I can start your training!" He almost sprinted from the room, heading straight for the basement, in hopes to be able to fight only to see the others begin to slowly leave the basement. They looked like Hell! The dinosaurs had torn their clothes all to Hell, and they were all covered in blood!

Angel was still taking in the scene the fighters presented when Chong called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

Faith grinned. "Good! I'm starving!" She marched right over to the table, picked up a muffin, and popped it in her mouth.

Jack looked at Will. He reached out and wiped some blood off of his cheek. "Think we need a bath first?" he asked.

Will looked at Jack. How could he even ask such a question! "We can't eat like this!"

Delvira shook her head. "I'm not even eating."

While the conversation floated around her, Kitty looked at Chong. "There's no need to go hunting today," she told him. "There's plenty of meat in the basement."

Jack pretended he didn't hear that. "Chong, can ya hold off on breakfast a bit? We need a bath. Can't eat with blood all over me."

"I understand that, sir," Chong replied with a polite nod, "but I have no means of keeping it warm."

"Sure we do," Kitty told him.

"Captain," Chong protested, "you know what happened the last time Lockheed tried to keep food warm!"

"Aye," Sean added. "I knae the wee lad meant well, but 'twasn't anythin' capable o' bein' ate left!"

Angel didn't figure Cordy would want much breakfast, not after being sick from taking Brendan's treatment. He still had to thank him for whipping that little concoction up, but he didn't see him anywhere. "Blue might be of help. I can ask Crys."

"Who's Blue?" Kitty asked him. "Your sister's dragon?"

"Yes. He has a very good mind for details. He could probably do the job with very little trouble." Angel walked back to where he had seen Crys standing.

As soon as Jack had entered the living room after Angel, he was flooded with relief when he saw both Piper and 'Ro talking to their family. He didn't know how they'd been saved but figured that Crys and the Lewises were to be thanked. He looked around for the Lewises but did not see them. He did see Crys, however. He walked over to her just as Angel called, "Crys?"

She had been so lost in thought that she actually jumped when he called her name. "Angel?"

"Could Blue keep breakfast warm while the fighters get cleaned up?"

She looked at the dragon who was now perched on her shoulder and looking at her with concerned eyes. "What do you say, Blue?"

"Coo."

"Thank ya, Blue. You're needed in the kitchen." Angel grinned at him.

"Lorne," Crys asked, turning to him but not meeting his eyes, "could you take Blue there for me? I'll join you guys in just a bit."

Lorne didn't like the look on Crys' face and wondered what the devil she was up to. "Angel can take him. I'm not leaving you. What are you up to?"

Angel looked at Crys with concern in his eyes. It was at that moment they heard another voice pipe up.

Jack cleared his throat. "Crys, how are things going?" He had been concerned over her since her uncle's last attack but had not had a chance to talk to her.

Crystal looked at Jack with a mixture of curiosity and slight confusion on her face. "Things, Captain?" She hoped he was not talking about what she thought he was.

"Do you still feel the need to talk to the crew?"

"Sir . . . if I am stay . . . " She felt Lorne's hand tighten around her waist. " . . . they must know . . . " She would not meet his eyes.

"We're going to clean up and then come back down for breakfast. Would you like to talk to the crew after breakfast?"

She nodded mutely. She was not looking forward to doing so but knew it had to be done.

Will's eyes darted between Jack and Crystal. He knew the woman was responsible for healing him and then remembered that Donkey had told him that she had something she wanted to discuss with him. Could this be it? Just what was this topic Jack and she were hinting all around but not actually stating?

"See you in a bit," Jack said, "but if you change your mind, let me know." He headed off for the stairs, feeling Will next to him. He'd talk to Will when they got to their bathroom. He knew his love was full of confusion, and he didn't want Will to think that what was involved between himself and Crys had to do with him except indirectly.

* * *

Delvira was also heading for her room but was having to walk at a considerably slower pace as she picked her way through the creatures that crowded her. "No," she told them sternly, "you can not come with me. We're all tired from the fight and are heading for baths!"

Even as the Goblins and Fieries shuddered at the word they thought so awful, Faith called to Delvira, "Talk for yourself! I can eat like I am. Now," she asked, her dark eyes scanning the crowd of people, "where's that boy?"

Lex shook his head. He knew exactly what Faith was after and only hoped Dawson was ready for it!

Dawson was always ready for the ride! He had once heard Faith say that after ya slay, you're hungry and horny. He figured she had already eaten and now was horny. "Meet ya in the room, Faith!" he called, starting to run up the stairs but almost tripping over Salem.

Faith shot after him like a bullet out of a gun.

Salem raced out of the way just in time. He didn't want to get caught by those two! He couldn't imagine how they could hold up to it as they had been going like bunnies all night long!

* * *

"If you need me, Lorne," Angel called back, "let me know. Blue, got another dragon for you to meet."

Both Crystal's and Blue's heads snapped up at that. "Another dragon?" they asked together, though Blue cooed his words.

"Yes, but he's a male and purple instead of blue. Crys, ya might want to come in and meet his owner. Or maybe I should've said mother. I don't know. I know you're Blue's mother, but I don't know her relationship. I'll introduce you two and you can get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me," Crys agreed hurriedly, grinning a grin that her babies knew she did not feel completely. Before anybody could say another word, she raced for the kitchen.

"Figures," Lorne said. "You can run, but you can't hide from me, Crys!" He trotted along right behind her, knowing full well she was up to something.

The minute Angel regained the kitchen, he looked at Kitty. "Kitty, this is my sister, Crystal Frost. And, Crys, this is Kitty. You've got a lot in common. 'Heed," Angel said, "like ya to meet Blue."

Crystal had stopped right before colliding with Kitty, so the two and the dragons were already looking at each other when Angel arrived to make the introductions. The dragons did not even so much as blink as they stared directly into each other's eyes. "Coo?" Lockheed tentatively asked.

"Coo!" Blue replied, and then the two burst into a rapid succession of dragon talk.

Crystal could not help but to laugh, though her laughter died as soon as it had began. Blue was just too cute as he was actually meeting another dragon for the first time!

Kitty, however, did not and was eyeing the blonde instead. "You're not related to the Frost aboard the _Saucy Wench_, are you?" she asked her straight forward.

Crystal's forehead creased with slight confusion. "No," she told her. "I haven't even heard of the ship before. Why?"

"Just the same last name on one of those bitches." Kitty's face then lifted with a smile. "But since you're not, it's great to meet you!" She extended her hand, and Crys took it.

Lorne eased into the kitchen but did not approach the women. He did approach Chong and start talking to him instead while keeping his eye on Crys the whole time. She was up to something, but he didn't have any idea what it was! He had to be ready for anything she might try!

* * *

After the T. Rex had passed them by, Tom had left Zora still in shock and Connor to deal with her and had slipped back toward his wife. He'd waited for things to calm down before going right up behind her and beginning to whisper. "Katrina," he called, "you've got to come sniff this new cat."

"A new cat?" she asked. "Where?"

Tom gestured toward the doorway. "Over there. She's in cheetah form right now. I don't know what her natural is." His tail flicked.

Katrina walked over and spoke to the cheetah, "You seem familiar. Do I know you?"

Zora had not moved from the porch. She couldn't believe these people, but yet she found herself nervous about approaching them. She looked at Katrina and shook her head slowly.

Sniff her, Tom urged Katrina through their mindlink, hoping he had not imagined part of the girl's scent.

"My name is Katrina Lewis." She held her hand out to the cheetah.

Zora growled, telling her to wait a minute, and finally began to demorph. She morphed back to human quickly and looked up at the catwoman from underneath a fallen lock of shaggy, blonde hair.

Katrina was taken aback as the scent of her long-lost cousin met her nose! "Oh my Goddess! Seraphina!" she cried.

Zora jumped to her booted feet and began to back away from the couple. Her wild eyes had the expression of a caught cat. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Not yours," Tom gently told her. "Your mother's."

Zora froze. She stared at the two. "My Mother?" she whispered. Her mother had been . . . like them? Half cat and half human? That would definitely explain at least some of her own strangeness!

"Seraphina was my cousin," Katrina managed to get out. She was in shock. "She disappeared about the time our planet blew up. I was afraid she had died."

"She . . . She did die," Zora replied in a quiet voice, her sad eyes looking anywhere but any one's eyes. "I . . . I never knew her . . . "

"She took off from our planet, heading to Earth, but we lost track of her. We couldn't even find her ship! We didn't know what had happened to her, but there's no mistaking that you're her daughter! Your eyes are just like hers!"

Zora was stunned, but her shock grew with each word Katrina spoke. She was caught between wanting to run from the unknown and learning the answers that she'd always prayed for. "So you're saying . . . " she spoke slowly, her heart beating so loudly that Tom and Katrina could both hear it despite the distance between them, "that my Mother was . . . an alien like . . . like you?"

"Yes. She was several years younger than me," Katrina said. "Hold on a minute. I want you to meet some one else -- my sister, Celina." Katrina thought to Celina, Come quickly, Celina! I have some one for you to meet!

Celina wondered the instant she heard Katrina in her mind but knew it would do no good to ask her sister. Whatever it was Katrina had discovered, it was clearly meant to be a surprise. She hurried over to the doorway, her hand in Morph's, and came to a sudden halt at the sight of the blonde girl dressed in leather and the wild, green eyes that turned her way. "Katrina," she breathed, "is that who I think it is?"

Katrina told Celina, "Come here, my dear, and meet Seraphina's child."

Celina released Morph's hand to step beside her sister. Her blue eyes looked wonderingly at the girl. "Your mother was Seraphina?"

"Yeah . . . " Zora answered though still shocked by the revelations that these new people were bringing her. "My name's Zora. My Dad gave me the first name after my Mother, but the second's what I go by. He's human."

"I guessed as much," Katrina said. "Where is he?"

Zora's eyes fell to her feet. "Gone."

"I'm sorry, my child," she said as she stepped forward. "May I hug you?" She was afraid the girl would be as wild as Faith and put up a fuss if she did try to hug her without permission.

Connor had kept his mouth shut the whole time and watched the proceedings. He wondered if Vang would know the catpeople. "Maybe you should call Vang?" he suggested to Zora. "They might know him too."

"They won't," she told him. "He was born in . . . Well, where I grew up at any way."

It was then that a tiger came walking out on the porch. Vang had seen the others but had been nervous about approaching them. When he'd noticed them all grouping up outside, however, he'd known it could be put off no further and had left Sebastian with the cubs. Zora rushed over to him. "Vang, you're not going to believe this! These people . . . well, the catpeople any way knew my mother! Isn't that amazing?"

At first, he did not answer her, and she looked at him with nervous eyes. "Vang?" He hated to lie to her, but he wasn't ready for his revelation to come. He was still too afraid of how she'd take to the facts, so instead he nodded.

Katrina looked at Vang. She remembered him as being a catman. "It is good to see you, Vang," she told him. "What happened to you?"

Zora looked at Katrina in confusion. "You don't know him. He was born in the refuge."

"His scent's the same," Tom spoke.

Zora's eyes widened. There was no way that they could mistake a scent; she knew that from personal experience. She looked to Vang, her arms freezing where they had been around him in a light hug. "Vang?" Her heart barely beat.

The tiger sighed and hung his head. "I . . . am sorry, Zora."

Zora stared at him but could not voice a single word.

"Your father swore me to secrecy," he tried to explain.

"You . . . " Tears of anger and disbelief were welling in her eyes but also tightening her face and voice. "You lied to me!"

Vang closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Zora bristled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Vang had lied to her her entire life; nothing could have cut her more deeply! "Connor," she called, her voice speaking volumes of her anger, "where'd those raptors go? I've got cubs to feed."

"Zora, you need to hear the whole truth," Katrina told her. "Do not blame Vang as he did what he thought was best according to your father's wishes. It is past time for you to know of your heritage. We will come with you to feed the cubs."

Her hardened yet teary eyes moved from Vang to Katrina. She'd always wanted to know about her mother and how she had such powers as she did, but now, after knowing that whatever happened had made Vang lie to her her entire life . . . She didn't want to know any more. "My heritage," she spoke through gritted teeth as she stood, "is dead. I don't need to know about the dead. And I didn't ask for help." She shoved past Celina but found Morph blocking her path. "Move," she growled at him.

"Katrina's right," he told her quietly.

"Please hear us out," Katrina told her. "If you still don't want to know all the details, we can skip them, but haven't you waited long enough to hear the true story?"

She paused but would not look at any of them. "I always thought I wanted to know," she admitted. "But not any more."

"I didn't want to lie to you, Zora," Vang tried to explain, "but I didn't know how you would take it. Please give me a chance."

"To what?" she snapped at him. "Lie to me again!"

"No," he told her. "I . . . I shall give you the same promise I gave your father." He looked up at her. "I swear to you on my love for your mother that I will never speak a false word to you again."

Slowly, Zora turned to look at him. "Your love for my mother?" she repeated hoarsely.

Vang nodded. "I was once a man," he explained, "and I did love your mother greatly."

That last bit was too much for Zora. She'd always thought herself strong and would have laughed if anybody had thought she might faint, but at that moment, she did just that.

Connor scooped her up. "We can go in the room, take care of the cubs, and wait for her to come around." He headed straight for the room with the others minus Vang following behind. Vang had returned to Sebastian to fetch both him and the cubs.

Connor lay Zora on the bed and turned back to get the raptors only to see that Tom and Morph had them in hand. "Bring them in here and tear them up. The cubs will eat them."

"Where are the cubs?" Celina asked.

"They're coming," Meesy called. He had ran into Vang downstairs and still could not believe that his old friend was back!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Elvira had been looking for Donkey ever since the injured had been healed and he had yet to show himself. She now looked up at Crystal and saw that she was still busily talking to the brunette woman called Kitty, their lips moving almost as fast in conversation as the dragons' were. She also noticed that they seemed to be inching their way toward the living room, but a glance at Lorne told her that he was aware of her mother. She knew Crys wouldn't be able to do anything she shouldn't with Lorne watching her, so Elvira decided that it was time somebody went in search for Donkey.

The wolf started to leave the kitchen only to have Cindy call to her. "Where are you going?"

Elvira looked at her sister. She knew Cindy would disapprove, but she didn't care. Cindy hated all men and was blinded by that prejudice. It was rare that the lioness bothered to help any of them for any reason, and Elvira had not been the only one surprised when she'd rolled Carl and Paige out of the way of Piper's rising body earlier that morning. "Donkey's missing," she told her.

"So?" Cindy growled.

"So I'm going to look for him," Elvira announced.

The lioness shrugged her shoulders in a muscular roll. "Your loss."

Elvira sniffed and walked from the room, her head held high. She wondered where the best place to look for Donkey would be and decided to try to follow his scent from their bedroom. Thus, she headed back to their room and toward the bathtub where they'd spent the previous night. She froze as she heard something.

* * *

Donkey was lying in the bathtub on his back with his hooves waving in the air. He had been waiting most impatiently for some one to come to his rescue. The others had rushed off and left him behind, and when he had tried to get out of the tub, he had slipped and fallen and couldn't get up. He was extremely tired of laying on his back and singing to entertain himself, so he had finally given up singing and began to make popping noises with his mouth. He heard some one enter the bathroom. His voice was now a croak. "Help!" he managed to get out.

Elvira looked toward the tub with instant concern on her face. Her concern grew when she saw Donkey's legs waving helplessly in the air. "Donkey!" she cried, rushing over to him. She stood up on her hind legs, balanced her front paws on the rim of the tub, and looked down at him. "What happened?"

"I've fallen, and I can't get up! Can you get me help?" he implored, his teary eyes looking at her. "I thought no one cared! You were gone so long, and no one came to check on me!"

"Of course we cared," Elvira told him even while trying to figure out how to help him, "but things are just now settling down. There were _dinosaurs_ in the house! Miss Piper and Ororo almost died!"

"Oh my Gods! They're gonna eat me!" Donkey exclaimed in a squeak. "Save yourself, Elvira! Run!"

"Donkey, they're gone! The others killed them! Captain Jack and Xena and Faith and Lex and Kitty and Clark and . . . Well, a lot of them."

"Darn, and I missed it! I'd have liked to have gotten a good hoof in there!"

Elvira looked at him with an even more puzzled expression. Somehow, she just couldn't see him as a fighter. She shook her head. "Well, let's just see if we can get you out of there now." She moved around the tub so that she could better maneuver herself toward his neck. She leaned over but paused to warn him, "This is probably gonna hurt a little bit, but I can't think of anything else." She then gently bit the scruff of his neck and started trying to pull him out of the tub.

"Ow!" Donkey hollered. "What are you trying to do -- eat my skin off!"

Elvira tried to answer him, but her words were muffled by his hair. She knew she was only trying to help, however, and pulled harder.

Donkey felt himself slide even as the pain caused him to click his teeth again. He tried not to holler. He wanted out of that tub so badly that it wasn't funny. He didn't like pain, but he was willing to endure some if it got him out.

When Donkey began to come, Elvira started backing up. Her teeth felt as though they were ready to break off, but still she continued to pull.

Just as Donkey thought he was coming out, he slipped again only in the opposite direction, pulling Elvira in on top of him. He now made eye contact with her as the slip had caused her to release her hold. "Gotta have help. Somebody gotta turn the tub over," Donkey told her.

"Well, I tried!" Elvira yipped in protest. She tried to get out of the tub, but her movements caused Donkey to slip again. This time, they rolled together, and she ended up on the bottom.

Donkey brayed. "M-M-Miss Elvira! Are you all right under there!" He was scared he'd squashed her.

Elvira had to wriggle underneath Donkey to get her mouth free. Finally, she was able to tell him, "I'm fine, Donkey, but you might want to hold your ears now. I'm going to call for help." Without a further warning, she raised her voice in a long, piercing howl.

Donkey had been about to ask her how he could cover his ears when her mouth flew open. It was a good thing he was laying down already or he would have fallen out. "Your melodious voice pierced my ears," he told her, "but thanks!" He brayed again, hoping Will would hear him and come to his rescue.

* * *

Crystal had been deep in conversation with Kitty when Elvira suddenly howled. Her head jerked up immediately, her ice blue eyes searching frantically for her lupine familiar. "Elvira!" She was answered by another howl. Without a word to any one, she dashed from the kitchen with Blue and Cindy right on her heels. The living room was still full of people, but she had to get to Elvira!

Kitty and Lockheed had followed. "Take my hand!" she told her.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

* * *

Lorne looked at Chong. "Be back in a minute with that blue dragon," he promised. "Meanwhile, I'm off to the rescue!" He ran out of the room so fast that the people who saw him thought he was flying right after Crys. He heard another howl even as he ran. He prayed there weren't any dinosaurs in their room but couldn't imagine what Elvira had found to howl about.

Crystal grabbed Kitty's hand, and Kitty was about to phase them when she saw Lorne running. She reached out for him.

Lorne took Kitty's hand and was phased through the rest of the crowd and into their room. The sounds were coming from the bathroom, and he let go of Kitty and headed straight there only to be met with a sight that made him laugh. Donkey was laying on his back, all four hooves waving in the air, and Elvira was under him, trying to crawl out. He wondered how she had managed to get in that position.

"It's not funny!" Crys told him as she ran to the tub. The humor of the situation failed her completely for all she could think was that Elvira needed her help. She grabbed Donkey and began trying to pull him off of Elvira.

"Easy, honey," Lorne told her. "I wasn't laughing at the situation, just at the look on Donkey's face. How in the world did you get in that position, Donkey?"

Donkey got the biggest grin on his face. "Just lucky, I guess."

Elvira had barely fixed Donkey with a Look and Crys was still trying to pull him off of her when Cindy entered the room. She took one look at the situation, growled, walked over, and swatted Donkey in the rear before any one could react.

Donkey brayed. "Stop that!" he screeched. "I didn't get this way on purpose!" One big tear dropped down his face.

"Then get off my sister!" Cindy started to raise her paw again, but Crystal caught it.

"_Cindy!_" Elvira and Crys simultaneously scolded.

It was then that Kitty poked her head into the bathroom. "Can I help, guys?"

"Maybe." Lorne looked at her and asked, "Is it possible even that you could reach out, touch Donkey, and phase him through that tub?"

Kitty walked over to the tub and felt her heart instantly catch at the sight of the poor animals. "If he'll work with me," she answered, kneeling beside the tub.

"I'll do anything!" Donkey pleaded. "Just please get me out of here and off of Miss Elvira! I'm afraid I'm crushing her!"

"Yeah. I wonder why when you're -- "

Cindy was broken off by a fierce growl from Elvira. "Cindy, if you hurt him any more, I'll -- !"

"_Neither_ of you," Crystal informed them, "will do _anything_!" She released Donkey and backed out of Kitty's way, though her own gaze stayed firmly on Cindy and Elvira. All they needed now was a fight between the two of them!

Donkey was hoping there wouldn't be a fight. He didn't mind protecting Elvira, but Cindy had already caught him several times with her claws and he didn't relish tasting them again.

Kitty reached her hands through the side of the tub, gently touched Donkey, and phased him. She began to pull him towards her.

Lorne was trying to figure out how he could help but knew he couldn't, so he watched in amazement as Kitty pulled Donkey straight through the tub.

Elvira slunk out from underneath Donkey, then jumped from the tub. She hurried to sit out of the way behind Lorne.

As soon as Donkey was free of the tub, he made his way to his feet and shook himself all over. "Thank you, one and all, for your help!" He looked around to where Elvira was sitting. "Are you okay?" He hoped he had not hurt her.

"I'm fine."

"Thank you for coming to check on me." He went over and lowered his nose to hers.

Elvira smiled bashfully as Donkey's nose touched hers.

Donkey's heart went Thump! Thump, and he thought, Oh no! Here I go again, falling in love with a female who'll never give me the time of day!

Crystal could not help the smile that spread over her face, warming her features, as she looked at Elvira and Donkey. She could tell from the look on her lupine partner that she was beginning to have a taste of the same feelings Lorne had first began invoking in her.

Lorne looked over at Blue. "Guess we all need to get back and help Chong with breakfast?"

Blue cooed in agreement, but Kitty shook her head. "I'll . . . catch up with you guys later. I need some air right now." Lockheed looked over at his best friend and cooed gently; he knew she was thinking of those they'd lost.

"You can't go alone, Kitty. You need to take some one with you. You don't know what you'll find out there," Lorne reminded her.

"I'm just stepping outside for a bit, Lorne," Kitty assured him. "I'll be fine, and besides . . . " She stretched a hand out to Lockheed, and he perched on her closed fist. "I'm never alone."

"Aren't dragons wonderful things?" Lorne asked. "I thought they were only mythological, but now I know two of them and I'm glad to know both. See you later." He opened the door and waited for Crys to exit.

Crystal watched as Kitty and Lockheed passed straight through the bathroom wall and disappeared from their sight. She shook her head slightly. Kitty's powers were highly unusual, but she couldn't help wishing she had a touch of them. "Lorne," she spoke softly, "I'm not ready to go down yet."

Lorne looked at her. "You promised you wouldn't do anything, Crys, but I'm still afraid to leave you alone. I've only just found you and I don't want to lose you, but I need to take Blue back to the kitchen. Do you give me your word you'll be here when I get back?"

She nodded. "I promise," she told him. "I'm not trying to leave you, Lorne. I'm just . . . " She looked down at her booted feet. "I'm nervous."

"Angel and I will both stand with you when you're ready," Lorne told her. "You know we've always got your back." He smiled at her.

"I know," she answered, sighing softly as she sat down on the side of the tub. "It's just . . . " Her voice trailed off. How could she explain the feelings that were tearing at her when even she was ashamed of them?

Lorne could tell it was going to take a while and that Crys needed to talk. He looked at Blue. "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

Blue cooed and took off.

Elvira looked from Crys to Donkey. "I think we should go with him," she whispered to him.

"Good idea," Donkey told her. Reaching the door first, he opened it with his mouth and waited for Blue and Elvira to exit. He then followed them toward the kitchen after quietly closing the door.

Lorne knelt beside Crys. He didn't know what to tell her, but he knew she wanted to talk. Maybe listening would be enough? "Sweetheart, I'm listening if you want to talk," he told her, reaching out to take her hand in his.

She sighed again even as her fingers entwined with his. "I'm more than nervous," she admitted, feeling his concerned eyes on her and Cindy pressing gently into the side of her legs. "I'm . . . I'm scared, Lorne. Not just that he'll . . . you know . . . " She couldn't bring herself to say the words then. "But I also . . . I don't want to take you away from your family," she told him, "and I wish that there was some way that they . . . could become mine too without . . . without the danger . . . Yet I know that's selfish of me."

"They are your family, Crys, if you'll just let them in," Lorne told her. "And as for danger, we face danger every day of our lives. Jack goes into Hell, and we follow him. Yet somehow, we always manage to defeat the enemy. We get scars and scratches, and some have even died. But it never stopped us from following him. He is a fair and just man, and he will do what is right by you."

It won't be just Angel and me taking your side and standing with you; you'll see. Jack already knows what's going on and yet he wants to stand by you. You've got a family, Crys. You just have to let us all in, learn to count on some ones besides yourself and your babies." He stroked her hand and then leaned upward and kissed her.

Lorne's gentle kiss still stole her breath away, but after their lips had parted, her free hand lovingly stroked his cheek. "Lorne, I know Jack's determined, and so are Wolverine and Ororo. But they only found out last night just what they're getting themselves into, and their determination isn't because of me. It's because they think they owe me. Still, though," she reminded him, "it's not just his or our decision. Every one down there has to know what's going on, and if they were here . . . well, were a part of the crew before I came along . . . then it's only right that they stay and I leave."

"If you leave, Crys, I'll go with you. You are my family, now more even than Jack and the others." He pulled her up to where he could kiss her even more deeply.

She knew he would and that that would place him forever in danger, yet she nonetheless wanted him with her and never wanted to have to leave him. Still, she did not want to have to rip him away from the others, though she knew he'd come willingly. For now, however, she just let their kiss push her fears from the front of her mind. Her hand traveled his face, caressing every inch they came into contact with before reaching his horns. She lovingly stroked each of them, keeping her touch ever so gentle.

Lorne enjoyed his free moments with Crys and continued kissing her, oblivious to Cindy being in the room. He scooped Crys up and carried her to the bed where he began to make love to her yet again.

Cindy padded silently over to the bathroom door and peered out at the bed with a big grin on her face. Then hooking a paw around the door, she pulled it closed.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Wesley had not gone to join the fight as he was not a fighter but a thinker. After the others cleared out of the basement, he watched and waited patiently for his chance. His eyes darted every now and again to the basement door.

Fred knew what he was thinking but also knew that the others had grown aware of their presence. She grinned at Chong. "Ah just can't wait for breakfast ta get started. Ah'm _starvin'_! Ah hope the others hurry up soon."

Chong smiled and offered her a muffin. Even as Fred began to eat and toss delighted compliments at the Chinese cook, she heard the Irish man mumble something about going outside.

Chong looked toward the door where Sean was exiting with worried eyes. He knew something must have him thinking about his past again but also knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

It was then that Blue, Donkey, and Elvira entered. The trio brought Chong's attention instantly to them, and Fred gently elbowed Wesley. Now was their chance!

Wesley sneaked down the stairs carefully, hoping not to make a sound and alert Chong that he was down there. He could not believe the destruction of such rare beasts! He could tell the difference between the two types of raptors, and he wanted to study both of them more closely. He knew he could never carry one of the big ones out of there without being seen, but he could take one of the smaller ones which he now attempted to pick up.

Fred had followed behind Wesley and was sticking as close as she could to him without risking the candle getting too close to him. She gazed in amazement at the corpses that littered the ground. "Somebody had fire down here," she commented, pointing out several that were burned to a crisp. "Think it was the dragons?"

"No. It was probably that Sorceress woman. I think her name's Delvira. She did come down here. What's that?" Wesley paused from picking up the raptor to glance in the corner.

Fred peered at where Wesley was looking. She saw a round, whitish object but could not tell what it was. She inched slowly closer until the candlelight revealed the object to be . . . "An egg!" Fred breathed excitedly.

Wesley looked from the egg to the raptor and back again. Could Fred carry one of them -- maybe the egg -- or was it too heavy? he wondered. He knew she could never carry the dinosaur, but he also knew he couldn't safely carry both the raptor and the egg. "Fred, see if you can pick the egg up."

Fred set the candle in a safe place nearby, then tried lifting the egg. She had no problem lifting it but then frowned. "How are we gonna get past them?"

"Good question," Wesley told her. "Let's take them to the top of the stairs and figure something out once we get there."

Fred cradled the egg safely in one arm while holding the candle with her other hand to light their way. When they reached the top of the stairs, she again put the candle down and opened the door just a tiny crack. She peered out but didn't see anybody.

When Wesley reached Fred, he looked out the crack, but he couldn't see any one. "Don't see any one out there, Fred. Where could they have gone?"

"The food's gone too," she whispered. "They must be settin' up in the dinin' room. Places like this have dinin' rooms."

"How are we going to get past the living room?"

"Ah dunno," Fred answered, her slender shoulders lifting in a shrug. "Maybe . . . Nah. Somebody'd be bound ta notice that."

"Let's find something to carry them in," he recommended. "You look over there, and I'll look over here." He laid the raptor on the floor and looked very quietly into the cabinets. He grinned when he found a basket that was large enough to hold both the raptor and the egg. He used a tablecloth to cover its top. "Act normal when we go out there," he told her. "We'll take it up to our room and study it!"

"Ah wonder . . . " Fred spoke while looking at the spot where she knew the egg was hidden. "That egg's not cracked or anythin', Wesley. Maybe we could . . . " It was then that the door opened, and Chong came bustling in.

Wesley smiled at him. "Are there some knives that I could borrow?"

Chong looked at him weirdly. "What do you need knives for?" he asked.

"Protection," Wesley answered.

Chong wondered why he didn't have a sword like everybody else that was running around when Fred piped up. "Ah just . . . Ah just can't keep goin' around without _something_ to protect me!" She looked up at Chong with big, pleading eyes.

"There are plenty of knives," Chong told her, pointing to a drawer. "Take your pick."

"Oh, thank ya!" She beamed at him, then rushed over to the drawer.

Wesley watched as Fred picked out several wicked-looking knives. "That should do," he directed. "Thanks, Chong."

"You're welcome. Breakfast will be served soon." He tossed another muffin at Fred. He hated seeing a skinny girl. He thought that if she turned sideways, he'd miss seeing her. He turned his mind back to picking up some more trays of food even as Wesley and Fred slipped out of the kitchen and headed back to their room.

Once inside, Wesley took the dead raptor out and carried it over to the table. He could hardly wait to start carving it and discovering what was on the inside!

* * *

Cole was not sure how to be some one else's eyes. Should he take Piper by the hand and lead her or scoop her up and carry her there? Although the latter would be easier, she might not prefer it. He thought he'd better ask her. After all, she had been the one to run out that morning before he woke up.

Just because circumstances had changed to make her need him didn't mean she wanted him. Yet, his mind could not help wondering, if that were the case, why had she spoken to her sisters about loving him? He was totally confused. "Piper? Do you want me to lead you by the hand to the bathroom so you can wash or do you want me to carry you?"

"I think . . . " She paused in what she had been about to say and asked instead, "Are all my sisters gone?"

"Yes. I don't know where they went, but they've all wandered off to get ready for breakfast, I guess."

"Then I . . . I think it might be best if you took us somewhere we can talk and . . . be alone?"

Cole thought for a minute. The only place he figured nobody would be was the place he didn't want to go -- where the dead raptors were waiting in the basement. That left their room, but he figured Brendan had probably returned to it. Piper's room would have Prue for certain.

"We can check the room and see if Brendan's in it. Prue will be in yours. I hope Brendan's not in mine." He hadn't seen him in a while so he figured Brendan had holed up in the room. He scooped Piper up and shimmered to the room only to find that it was empty and dark. He lit a candle after he had sat Piper on the bed. "Okay, darling. Talk to me," he said as he knelt before her and took her hand in his.

Piper had been wondering if Brendan was indeed in the room but had only heard what she thought to be Cole moving around. She then heard his footsteps approach the place where she sat on the bed and felt him take her hand in his. When he spoke to her, she knew they were alone. "Cole, I know I have . . . a _lot_ of explaining to do . . . I don't want you to think for a moment, though, that I regretted last night and that was why I wasn't here when you woke up this morning. Last night was the most wonderful night of my life."

He didn't say anything until he had lifted her hand and kissed it. "I just figured you got up early and went to cook breakfast. I know how you are -- always trying to take care of everybody else."

She sighed. "I do," she replied honestly, "but that's not going to be so easy to do now and . . . and that's not why I wasn't here this morning. I wasn't ready . . . to . . . to answer your question then."

Cole was trying desperately to block the pain in his heart. Now came the words that Cole dreaded. He almost wanted to block his ears to keep from hearing them, but he also knew he had to hear them. Maybe he could use them on himself later when he was being an idiot, mooning over her? She didn't want him. It was plain for him to see, but part of him kept telling him She must have wanted you; she asked for you! He shook his head. "I don't know if I'm ready to hear the answer, Piper," he told her.

"Cole," confusion creased her features as she informed him, "you already did. I told my sisters . . . my _family_," she amended, remembering that her godmother now knew as well, "that I love you. I meant that then, and I mean it now."

"I love you too, Piper!" His eyes shone with love even though he knew she couldn't see it. He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly. "My heart is singing, because it's so full of love for you! I am so happy that you want me! You are my Angel! You are my dream come true!" He kissed her again.

Her hands groped until she could find his face. She stroked his cheeks lovingly but pulled back enough so that she could tell him, "Cole, I'm not an Angel, no more than you are. I know you're a Demon and a Pirate, and I love you still. You know already I'm a Witch, but . . . Things might never be the same again," she whispered sadly.

"Why do you think that, Piper? Do you even want them to be the same? I think they'll be better! I know you can't see, but it may be only temporary. Even if it isn't, I don't mind being your eyes. It's an honor to be your eyes."

"But, Cole," she asked, "what if it _is_ permanent? You say that you don't mind being my eyes, but what if I'm like this for the rest of my life?" There were tears in her eyes and throat, and she had trouble making her words understandable for the emotions that rose in her. She was scared not only for herself but for what her handicap would mean to those she loved, and though she'd hidden that fear well from her family, it was now coming out for she felt no need to hide anything from the man she loved. "What good can I be to any one if I can't see!"

"Your eyes are not what make you you. It doesn't matter that you can't do for us now. It's a chance for those of us who love you to do for you. You've taken care of your family for your entire life, Piper. Now it's time for you to relax and let others do for you. There are people blind from birth that are able to do things. I don't know how they learn, but maybe some one else here does. In the meantime, you have but to ask and I'll do anything you want me to." He knew she was afraid, but he would not let any harm come to her.

She had not thought of that. Could it be possible that she could learn to cope with never being able to see again? Never being able to see his handsome face again? To see her sisters? "Cole, even if it is possible that . . . that I could learn, I could never learn to fight like this or . . . or to cook. I'd burn the whole house down!"

"You can tell me how, and together we can cook. Together we can do anything, Piper! You have but to believe! All things are possible!"

She smiled sadly. "I remember my Mother telling me that when I was a little girl. You know, we owe her a lot. I still didn't know what in the world I was going to do until I saw her. But . . . " There was a question that had been weighing on her mind since seeing her mother and grandmother, but she had dared not ask a single soul about it. "Cole, as glad as I was to see them, at the same time, I was scared. I didn't want to be without you or my sisters. Does that . . . Does that make me a bad daughter?"

"No, sweetheart! You have never been a bad daughter, a bad anything! Your mother and grandmother loved you a great deal as do the rest of your family. You were not a bad daughter. You've done everything you can for every one you love. Don't think because they died and you lived, that you failed them. They had a choice, and they made it. You, being the dutiful daughter, even though you knew it was wrong, attempted to follow through with them."

"Actually, I . . . I thought they were doing the right thing," she told him. "After all, we had no other means of escape, and if we'd fought them, it would have only made things worse for others. We didn't know you were coming." She stroked his cheeks. "I would have never dared dream of such a rescue being real."

"I'm just glad that we were there to rescue you in time but sorry that we couldn't rescue the ones that passed. Humans are strange. Some of them you could live without for they're evil through and through while there are others, who if you had to live without them, your life would not be complete. Some of them help you in every way that they can and never expect anything back in return. I've been lucky to have some of the good ones in my life. I have a feeling you've had good ones in your life, as well, besides your family. Don't blame all of them for the stupidity and the wrong-doings of the weak-minded. You're lucky. I don't think we have a single member of our family that's not good deep down in their heart and won't do everything in their power to help you. I've considered myself to be lucky to be allowed to be with them, and now I'm even luckier because I have you."

She smiled, his words warming her heart. Her hands were still cupping his face, and she leaned forward slowly until finding his lips. Then she touched her own to his.

* * *

Sean walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his gaze upon the ground. He was lost deep in thought of the beautiful woman he had once been lucky enough to have as a wife. Even though he had only had her a short while, her memory had stayed with him through the centuries. He could see her still -- her blonde hair flowing in the wind as she gave him a come-hither smile. She had been wild when he had found her, but one kiss had tamed both of them -- at least, tamed them enough that their hearts were forever tied.

He did not look where he was walking and almost fell over a black cat. He wondered why the cat was outside on its own and reached down to pick the cat up. He almost dropped the cat when the cat said, "Hello, Sean! It's been a long time."

"_Salem!_" Sean asked. "Where have ye been!"

Salem peered at him. "You want the long version or the short one?"

"We have nothin' but time on our hands, so tell me the long version." Sean had thought Salem was dead, but there was no mistaking his voice. This was the first time Sean had run across any other people that had been involved in the Crime of the Millennium! He had thought them all to be dead! He could not believe that, at long last, he was talking again to his fearless leader! "They made ye a cat, aye?"

Salem nodded and began to talk. He started with his punishment and what little he'd learned of the others, leaving out the facts that he had recently met up with James, Smee, and even Jareth. He told him about being trapped with the Spellmens but did not admit to all that they had done to him. He only gave Sean a small taste of that, but still it was enough to make the Irish man burn with fury. He could tell that Sean was aching to blast them when he told him that they'd even tried selling him for stud service but was quick to assure his old friend, at last, that he'd ran away. Then began the tale of how he had found himself in such a horrid market only to be rescued by Faith and the others. He wound the story up with explaining how they'd come to crash on the island.

Sean listened, and his anger grew even more. "If I could get me hands upon the bloody bitches, I'd make 'em pay fer all they did tae ye an' fer all they thought about diing an' did nae ha'e a chance tae carry out!"

"They met theirs," Salem purred reassuringly to him. "That same Demon that sent us into crashing here destroyed Port Royal and everything left on it."

Sean continued carrying Salem and headed back into the house. "'Tis good tae be wit' ye again, ol' friend. Is there any . . . cure fer ye bein' a cat?"

"I had a chance once," Salem replied, "but those bitches made sure I failed it." He shook his head. "That's in the past, though, and there's something in the present that I believe should have your attention." He smiled mysteriously up at Sean. "Or should I say some ones?"

"Who's that, Salem?" Sean asked.

"James Hook," Salem answered, "Smee, and the wife of none other than our dear old friend, Jareth!" His tail swished.

Sean could not believe what he was hearing. "They're all alive an' here! How can that be? I thought they were all dead! Will miracles never cease! Where are they!"

"They all took rooms on the first floor." Salem sniffed the air and began directing Sean.

Sean carried Salem carefully and followed the directions Salem was giving him. He knocked on one of the doors and was delighted when it was opened by Smee. "Smee, ye ol' seadog!" Sean hollered. He reached out and grasped him in a bear hug.

Smee was hugging Sean just as hard and grinning just as big, but what the two men did not realize was that they were about to squish all the air out of Salem! "B-B-Br . . . " Salem tried desperately to squeak out.

"Sorry, Salem," Sean told him even as he sat the cat upon the floor. "Should've put ye down first. Where's James?" he asked.

Salem licked a paw.

James had been sitting in a chair with his feet up, trying to rest. He had come to his feet the minute the door had opened, his hand going to his sword. "Sean!" he called out to his friend even as he stepped forward, hand extended.

Sean took James' hand but then drew him into a hug. Smee's grin grew even larger as he joined in. James returned the hug. He wondered what kind of plan was coming into play. This was the first time since it had happened that any of them had been able to be together!

* * *

Logan had not let go of 'Ro since she had come back around, but he had maneuvered her out of the house to a private place. Now he released her. "Ya gotta a lot o' explainin' ta do, little darlin'. I wanna know why you were down in the basement unprotected ta start with. All ya had to do was ask me an' I would've went with ya." He gazed concernedly into her eyes.

She had been waiting for the questions to come but had not expected them to start in this manner. Perhaps she should not have allowed him to steer her, but now it was too late. Besides, she would still have to face him sooner or later, and running away would be the coward's way out. She was not a coward. "Logan, I do not need a man to protect me!" Lightning flashed in her angry eyes, but then she relented just a tad at the look on his face. "I know you're concerned and you have every right to be, but I am never unprotected."

"But, 'Ro, darlin', we're supposed ta be partners! Ya went without me! I know ya can take care o' yerself most times, but look what happened! I almost lost ya!" He reached out, grabbed her again, and hung on to her as though he would never let go. "I couldn't bare that, 'Ro! I just found ya, an' I know yer tough an' able to protect yerself, but if I'd've been there, I could've torn those dinosaurs limb from limb before they ever got ya! I'd've smelled 'em, an' you two would've never been down there!"

The depth of his concern surprised her yet also warmed her heart. Was there still a chance for them? Did he truly care so deeply for her even after last night? "Logan," she spoke with a gentle smile, raising a hand up to touch his face, "even you should know the folly of that. You would have gone down there, and there is no way I would have let you go alone."

"I wouldn't've let ya go alone, an' don't tell me Piper was with ya! She has about as much protection as a newborn babe! Ya would've been lunch for those things! I would've never gotten to hold ya again or tell ya how much I love ya! Uh-oh," he said. "I didn't mean to go ahead an' blurt that out. I know yer not ready an' I didn't wanna put pressure on ya. But since I did, I might as well go ahead an' tell ya that I love ya more than any woman I've ever known before an' there've been a lot o' women in my life but none as special as you." He grew quiet, expecting her to be angry at him.

Tears filled her eyes instead. "Oh, Logan . . . " she breathed his name before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against his forehead. "I do love you," she admitted. "I don't know how this could have happened as fast as it has, but I know that I do. That's . . . That's why I wasn't there this morning and why I ended up going down with Piper to the basement. I was scared . . . scared that you would no longer want me."

"Oh Gods, 'Ro! You're mistakin' on that! I haven't stopped wantin' ya since the first minute I saw ya! I . . . still don't know how I got so lucky last night, but ya made all my dreams come true, all except one, an' that one I hope yer'll make come true." He released her for a minute, reached up around his neck, and removed his amulet.

"I . . . I want you to wear this, 'Ro, always next to yer heart. It will protect ya. My dream is . . . one day, fer ya to marry me. I know I ain't got nothin' to offer ya now. I'm just a Pirate, but I will one day. I have ambitions. I'm not lazy, an' I'm a hard worker." He looked up into her eyes, awaiting her decision.

Ororo's heart was soaring though already her mind was calculating the risks. "Do not talk that way about yourself, Logan. You may be a Pirate, but you are not a "just" anything and have so much to offer. I've never been one to seek riches." She paused, "Well, not in that manner at least. You are the kind of man I have always dreamed about and never thought existed. You possess a good heart, a fierce yet loyal spirit, and a wise mind -- all attributes far greater than any wealth."

He held the amulet out to her. "Then you'll wear my amulet?" he asked hopefully.

She reached out for it at first, but her hand gently touched his instead of the amulet. "There is still a lot you do not know about me," she warned him, "and I must also consider the girls. They must have some one there for them, but I have not asked them yet if they . . . if they plan to stay."

"There's so much about me that ya don't know, 'Ro, that it could fill a book, but we have time fer that later. I hope the girls'll want ta stay, but if they don't, when we get rescued, we can always go to Tortuga or somewhere else. I want us to be a family." He smiled at her. "I'll always be there for you an' 'em. 'Course by takin' me, you're gettin' a ready made family any way."

She smiled. "A fact that only makes the blessing so much greater. Logan, I never thought this day would come. I'd . . . given up on men, on family . . . but yes, I want to be yours and make our families one!"

"Then you've just made me the happiest man in the world, 'Ro! Lean down here so that I can put my amulet on ya!"

Her hands lifted from him as she knelt before him. She bowed her head and swept her long, white hair to one side, allowing him access to her neck. Her mind tried to wonder, but her heart pushed its fears away. Logan was unlike any other man she'd ever met. He loved her, and she loved him! This union was not a lie; it was destiny and a blessing from the Goddess who she silently thanked.

He tied the amulet around her neck in a secure knot and then kissed her neck where it rested. He wished he were a taller man so that he could sweep her into his arms and plant his lips on hers, but size did not seem to matter to her. He walked around in front of her, slipped his arms around her, and kissed her. "When yer ready to tie the knot, little darlin', let me know. We have several that can perform the ceremony." He kissed her again with deepening passion.

Logan's kisses were burning her to her core, and she was returning them with full force and then some. Gentle breezes played over their bodies and whistled through the branches of surrounding trees. She would have loved to have stayed there with him for an eternity, but she knew that their talk was not yet over and, in a way, was just beginning. Reluctantly, she lifted her lips from his. "Logan, I know the entire crew is your family in a way, but is there any one else that you consider family as deeply as Jack?"

"Jack an' Brendan are my adopted sons. They're both special ta me; Goddess bless their souls. Haven't been able ta do much ta help either one o' 'em. They never knew a mother, an' yet they both turned out good. Jack was always the easier o' the two, an' Brendan the shyest."

"Jack's life is turnin' out good. He's got Will, an' I thank the Gods fer the boy. He's got his hands full 'cause Jack does have some hang-ups. But Brendan . . . I haven't the foggiest clue what ta do ta help him. I never expected him ta get hung up with your neice! I don't know if ya heard earlier, but Prue slept with him last night. I didn't mean ta overhear, but I did an' now the boy's gone into hidin'."

"Well, I need to talk with the girls, and perhaps you should see to Brendan?"

"Already tried. Can't find him. I hope to Gods he ain't gone out with the dinosaurs!"

"You can not . . . sniff him out?"

"Well, I sniffed him out ta the point that he went in the kitchen an' I was so upset about everythin' goin' on that I didn't find him. I've got ta get back on the trail, so I guess that'll give you an' the girls a chance ta talk." He reluctantly released her. "I'll be close, 'Ro. All ya have to do is call."

"Logan," she called before he could walk off on her, "there is something else."

"Yes, darlin'?" he asked hopefully.

"Two things actually. For one, I may know some one who either can or knows some one who can help Brendan."

"Ya do? Where is she?"

"It is not a she," Ororo replied with a shake of her head, "but a he." She lifted an inquiring brow. "Have you ever heard of a Professor Charles Xavier?"

"Can't say that I have. Who is he?"

"A very well-known man in many circles, but that is not important. What is important is that he has dedicated his life to helping others with all sorts of powers. I . . . met him once. It was at a time that . . . I did not have my powers . . . He trained me then but told me that, should I ever require his aid again, he would gladly give it."

"Well, little darlin', it'll have ta wait 'til we get off this accursed island. If Jack had only known, he wouldn't've bought it! But he wanted it fer Will. He figured since he got marooned on it so many times, that he'd have a chance ta see Will more often even though he was married ta Elizabeth. What I wanna know is just where the Hell the damn dinosaurs came from! They weren't here when he was here or he wouldn't be here now! Don't make any sense!" He was holding her hand even as they walked back to the house. "If ya wanna go outside fer any reason, 'Ro, let me know an' I'll go with ya."

"On one condition."

"What's that?" he asked.

"You do the same. Neither of us should be out here alone, Logan. I tried to fight those dinosaurs, but they were too swift. If they are too fast for my powers, they may well be too fast for your claws."

"That's true, little darlin'. I promise I won't go anywhere without ya. After all, we are partners." He winked at her. "Guess I better be about huntin' Brendan."

She nodded. "And I the girls. But . . . Do you think we could get the lot of them together?" she asked. "They have a right to know about . . . their extended family."

"Jack's havin' some kind o' a meetin' right after breakfast. Might be a good time ta announce it. Probably knock his feet right out from under him! He never will expect this, not in a million years! First he gets his love, an' then I get mine! Will wonders never cease! Bless the Goddess!"

"Ho," 'Ro agreed with a smile. She leaned down and captured his lips again with her own. "Be careful, sweetheart."

He breathed in her scent one last time and then headed off for the kitchen. He saw Chong in the kitchen even as he walked toward the dining room. "Have ya seen Brendan?" he asked.

"Who's that?" Chong returned.

"He was the guy who was in here a while ago, whippin' up that strange concoction for Angel's lady."

"Ah, yes, I have. He came running in here a moment ago, saying something concerning a Prue."

"Figures. Which way did he go?"

Chong eyed the man for a moment, then stepped over and opened a cabinet. He let himself out of the kitchen.

"Brendan, what are ya doin' under there?" Logan asked him. "Come outta there!"

Brendan peered nervously around the room. "Where is she?" he whispered.

"With her Aunt 'Ro! She's not after you! I thought ya two were gettin' along. What happened?"

Brendan sighed and would not meet his eyes. "When I woke up this morning, I . . . She was with me, Wolverine!"

"Congratulations!" Logan told him. "She's one heck of a woman! Lucky you!"

"Lucky me?" Brendan repeated in disbelief. "**_Lucky Me!_**" His voice rose in anger as yellowed eyes turned to flash up at Logan.

"Don't go wolfing out on me, boy, or I'll call Jack with the cane! What is yer problem!"

"Why do you even ask! Can't you see? Wolverine, you know I can not control the wolf! She's lucky to be alive now, especially after . . . after . . . after she slept with me!"

"Wasn't there somethin' about she had ta sleep with the wolf before ya would get yer powers under control? Well, if she slept with ya, can ya control yer powers now? Ya didn't eat her. She's alive and healthy; I just saw her."

"I know I did not eat her, and yes that is Wolf's ridiculous claim! But I do not even _remember_ last night, and I would _never_ have consented to allow her to . . . to endanger herself like that!"

"Brendan, ya sleep like the dead! If ya didn't do it to her, then what happened! Maybe ya just slept with her? Ya know, like side by side, not sexually?"

"That's what I had began to hope," he admitted, still making no move to come out of the cabinet, "but that is certainly not what she implied to her sisters!"

"Girls tell each other tales, 'specially when they want somethin' as bad as Prue does. If she had the opportunity ta talk about it, she'd probably make out like ya two are already doin' it. Ya don't know much about women, Brendan. All ya know o' women are the whores yer've been around all yer life, includin' the bitch who messed ya up. Prue's a lady. I don't believe she'd take it away from ya. She wants ya to give it ta her freely an' because ya love her. Ya need ta go talk ta her but not now 'cause 'Ro's talkin' ta her."

Brendan sighed. Could Wolverine be right? He loved the man like a father, but that did not mean that he knew everything. Still, he needed to know and there was only one way to find out for certain. "But I can not even be trusted to be around her, let alone alone with her!"

"I can stay within shoutin' distance, Brendan, but this is really somethin' ya two should talk about in private."

At last, Brendan rolled out from the cabinets, but he remained sitting on the floor a moment, his head in his hands. Finally, he looked back up at Wolverine with the confused and scared look of a boy nowhere near his age. "So you really don't think she . . . ?"

"There're two things I know about women that ya can always count on. A lady wants a gentleman ta court her. Even if she's guaranteed that she's gonna get him in the end, she never takes the upperhand unless yer in the bedroom together, both parties willingly. But a whore takes every chance she can. Which do you think Prue is?"

"A lady."

"Then I rest my case, son. Go look yer lady up an' talk to her. 'Ro should be done talkin' to the girls by now. I'll be close."

Brendan's eyes turned toward where he knew the stairs lay. "It could wait 'til after breakfast."

"Okay. After breakfast but no later. Ya know what today is, an' ya know how ya get as the day goes on."

Brendan nodded and finally got to his feet.

"Go clean yerself up an' get ready fer breakfast. Knock on yer brother's door an' let him know everybody's waitin' on him."

Brendan nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"Let me know when yer ready ta talk ta Prue."

"I will." He left the room and headed first for Jack's. It was only when he knocked on his door that he realized that he had nowhere to go after telling Jack for Cole and Piper had taken over his room.

Jack had finished cleaning up and wrapped a towel around himself as he walked to the door. He opened it to find Brendan standing there with a lost look on his face. "Come on in, Brendan. What brings you?"

"Wolverine told me to tell you that everybody's waiting on you," Brendan informed Jack, "but I guess they're going to be waiting on me now."

"Why will they be waiting on you? I have a good excuse; I have to get dressed. You look like you're already ready."

"I need to wash up," he explained, "especially after the places I've been this morning."

"No problem. Will's in there. Knock on the door. Let him know it's you. I'll get us some clothes."

Brendan nodded as he made his way toward the bathroom. "Thanks, Jack." He wondered why he had not asked him why he couldn't wash up in his own room but did not volunteer the information.

Jack had already been puzzling out where he could stick Brendan so he could be by himself. He knew that the rooms were already taken and that Prue was in a room by herself now that she once shared with Piper but that Piper would not be returning to it as she was now with Cole. He wasn't sure if there were any other available rooms downstairs, but he knew all the ones upstairs were taken.

He opened the clothes closet. There was a gigantic hole in the back of the closet. Just what in the Hell had made it! Jack wondered. He looked for claw marks but didn't see any. He looked down the darkened hole and listened but didn't hear anything. Carl, he thought, up to his usual! Had he been in the room with him while he and Will were doing it and they had not known that he was there! Jack would talk to him right after Crys' talk.

He picked out three outfits. Brendan and Will were about the same size, but Jack was shorter. When he put his pants on, he had to put cuffs on his pants.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**Chapter Twenty-three**

When Ororo reached the top floor, she called out, "Girls? I need to talk to you all."

Prue came out of her room and hugged her aunt. "They're in there with Carl and Joxer! I don't know why they're all in the same room." She walked over and knocked on the door. "Phoebe, Paige, Aunt 'Ro wants to talk to us."

"Coming," Phoebe called.

Paige attempted to be a different story, however. She frowned. "Can't it wait?"

It was at that time that Joxer let out a screech. Phoebe whirled around, took one look at the scene, and shouted, "_PAIGE HALLIWELL, DON'T YOU DARE GET CARL UNDER YOUR SKIRTS IN HERE!_"

Paige shrugged. "I was just trying to -- _Ow!_" She broke off talking as Phoebe grabbed her ear and began dragging her toward the door.

Ororo looked at Prue.

"We can talk in my room," Prue volunteered, choosing not to acknowledge what they'd overheard.

Phoebe opened the door with a blush. "Sorry about that."

"Paige is the one who should be sorry!" Prue said. "Don't you ever get tired of that!"

"Huh . . . No?"

Ororo shook her head. "Girls, go into Prue's room while I get Piper."

"She's in Cole's room, and it's down there," Prue informed her, pointing at the door. "You might not can get her out of there. It's been very quiet in there for a long time. I've been listening. I had my door open just a little. That's why I heard you when you first came up."

Ororo nodded. "I'll fetch her," she insisted. "We must all talk."

Prue led the way back into her room. She didn't want to see Cole get into a fuss with Auntie 'Ro, and she figured that was what was about to happen. She couldn't blame Cole for wanting to protect Piper, but she thought he'd gone overboard as she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her sister since the living room.

Ororo watched as Prue shut the door behind them. She then walked over to Cole's door and knocked lightly.

Cole walked silently over to the door. Piper had managed to doze off. He knew it was because she was extremely tired after the ordeal she'd just gone through. He opened it a crack and looked out. He was surprised to see 'Ro standing there. He opened it a little wider and slipped outside, closing the door behind him. "What can I do for you, 'Ro?"

"It's Piper I'm after actually," she told him. "We're having a family meeting."

"She's sound asleep. Right after I brought her up here, we talked for a few minutes, and she went out like a candle in the wind. She's totally exhausted. You want me to try and wake her?"

"She'll have to wake soon to eat any way," she gently answered, "and this is of importance."

"You want to wake her?" Cole asked. He opened the door, allowing 'Ro to step inside.

She followed him but declined the invitation as she knew how he felt about Piper. "I think it might be best for you to do so."

Cole went back over to the bed, sat on the edge of it, and brushed Piper's hair back out of her face. "Piper, sweetie? Wake up. Your aunt 'Ro's here. She wants to talk to you about something. Piper?" he called to her again.

Piper slowly began to stir. "Cole?"

"Yes, darling. Your Aunt 'Ro's here. She wants to talk to you about something," he repeated, knowing she had not heard him the first time.

"I know you're tired, Piper," Ororo added, "but this is a matter that must be discussed. Your sisters are waiting in Prue's room."

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, instantly worried.

"Nothing, my dear. Well, nothing short of the obvious, at least."

"You want me to take you across to your sister's room, Piper?" Cole asked.

She nodded. "Yes, please." She wondered what was going on.

He scooped her up out of the bed and shimmered instantly to Prue's room, arriving in the midst of giggling females. He lay Piper on the bed. "When you're ready to come back, Piper, just call to me in your mind. I'll come back for you." He leaned down, kissed her, and then quickly shimmered out, not wanting to get caught in the midst of a family fuss.

Ororo was waiting with a puzzled look when she saw Cole reappear. She realized then that he had simply teleported Piper to Prue's room. "Thank you, Cole," she told him, "and thank you also for taking such good care of her."

"I love her, 'Ro. I know I'm not worthy of her, but I love her. I'll do anything for her. It's an honor to be able to do something for her." He smiled at 'Ro.

Ororo could not help mentally comparing Cole's words now to a certain part of what Logan had told her. What was with these men that they thought they offered so little when they were, in truth, so wonderful to their beloveds? "Cole, you are a good man," she told him, "and Piper is blessed to have you as you are to have her. I'll make sure you're called when the meeting is over." She turned and began to walk out.

Cole watched her go, wondering what he could do to pass the time until Piper had need of him. He busied himself tidying the room that was already neat.

* * *

Ororo paused just outside Prue's door. Her fingers hesitated where they had taken the handle. She had not expected this talk to come so soon, but in a way, it might even be past time that they had it. She knew she had to talk to them, had to open herself completely up to them, but she could not help being nervous. Her free hand reached up to gently touch Logan's amulet. The time had come, though, and with it, a blessing beyond anything she could have ever dreamed. Finally, she opened the door, entered, and shut it quietly behind her.

Prue looked at her aunt questioningly. Was she here to chew her out about sleeping with Brendan? She figured since her outburst, every one in the house knew.

Phoebe and Paige also looked worriedly at Ororo. Were they about to get reamed?

Piper turned toward the sound of the door opening. "Aunt Ororo?"

"Yes, my child," 'Ro answered her, "it is me. I . . . " How _should_ she start? She moved closer toward the bed and tried again, "I know the last couple of days have been a whirlwind for us all, and I know you have a lot of feelings arguing with each other. However, I've also noticed that you each seem to be growing close to certain gentlemen."

Uh-oh! Here it comes! Prue thought and braced herself.

Phoebe and Paige also exchanged a worried look, but Piper remained strong. She would not allow her godmother, no matter how much she loved her, to ream her for following her heart! Besides, she thought, 'Ro wouldn't do that . . . would she?

The room had grown so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Ororo's next words seemed to echo to the girls' ears. "They are not normal men by any stretch of the imagination, but that does not matter. What _does_ matter is that they are Pirates."

"Don't you dare -- "

Ororo looked at Piper in surprise. "I am not about to condemn them, my child, for there is nothing wrong with the lives they have chosen. However, it does raise a question for each of us. After all, do any of you truly wish for them to give up their dreams?"

"No, I don't want Brendan to give up his dreams," Prue told her, "but I don't want to give him up either! I love him! I don't care if he's a Pirate! Although a girl could wish for a little more of what Pirates are supposed to be about -- the raping and pillaging part," she whispered as though the walls had ears.

Her slight admission caused Phoebe to look at her. "But I thought you -- "

"What? Slept with Brendan?" Prue finished for her. "I did, but that's all we did!"

"Thank Gods I'm not the only one -- " Phoebe gasped as she realized her words were aloud and covered her mouth with both hands.

Paige could not believe her ears. "Wait a minute. Me and the virgins are the only ones who've been getting any action!"

Ororo sat at that; luckily, her winds caught her.

Prue nodded. "Although I slept with Brendan last night, a hurricane wouldn't have woke him up! He's dead to the world!"

"So are you, Prue, when you sleep!" Phoebe told her. "I don't know how many times I've tried to wake you up to no avail!"

"It's not that. I actually got to sleep _with_ him, my head on his shoulder, and he snuggled up to me! It felt wonderful, but I wanted so much more! It just didn't happen!"

"Prue," Ororo managed to recover enough from her surprise that Paige had just let out to all of them not only Piper's but her activities the previous night as well to speak, "Brendan is afraid for a very good reason, but that does not mean that he does not want you. He has powers that he can not control, a being always within him that could come out at any moment and tear any of you limb from limb. If he did not care for you so much, it would be easier for him, but he does care a great deal for you."

"I guess that's why he's hiding? I can't find him anywhere!" It was at that moment that it hit Prue that 'Ro had been doing something the night before. "Auntie 'Ro! You didn't!" She stared at her aunt in shock. She'd never realized till that moment that 'Ro had a life all her own outside of being their aunt and godmother and that that life was full of sex. She racked her brain, trying to figure out who it was her aunt had been with, and then she realized that the only man she'd seen her with had been Wolverine.

'Ro would not meet their gazes. "I did," she admitted in a soft whisper. "And I do not regret it. I . . . thought I would, but I do not."

Phoebe saw the necklace around 'Ro's neck. "That's pretty, Aunt 'Ro! Where'd you get that?"

"Lo -- " She quickly cleared her throat. "Wolverine."

Prue looked at the necklace. She'd thought she had seen it before, but then she noticed the amulet and realized that that was the one Phoebe was talking about. She knew that Wolverine wore it and that it meant something else now that she could see it around her aunt's neck.

Paige looked at it. "Why'd he give that to you?" she asked.

"What _is_ it?" Piper wanted to know.

"Wolverine's necklace," Prue told her, "is now around Auntie 'Ro's neck!"

"What?" Piper breathed in disbelief.

"It is true," Ororo answered. "Last night, we shared the most magical moment, but I . . . I was afraid today. I thought you knew this morning and did not realize that you were referring to your situation with Cole. As for why he gave it to me . . . We are together," she told them. "We are partners and . . . more . . . "

"He wants to marry you?" Prue asked even as she rushed forward to hug her aunt. "Congratulations, Auntie 'Ro! I like him!"

Joy filled 'Ro's heart again as Prue embraced her. She descended from the air and stood so that she could fully return Prue's hug. It was then that she was also tackled by Paige.

Phoebe remained on the bed, looking at them with worried eyes. "There's more though, isn't there?" she asked.

Ororo nodded. "Yes." She led Prue and Paige back to the bed. "I would love to marry Wolverine," she admitted, "but it may not be that simple."

"Why isn't it that simple?" Prue asked her. She had seen the two together and believed that Wolverine did love her aunt. There did not seem to be any obstacles between them.

"I . . . " 'Ro faltered, realizing that she needed to begin before the last few days. "My parents died when I was a baby," she told them, "and it was not until I met your mother and she began having you girls that I had a family. I am sorry she and your grandmother are gone. I miss them both as I know you all do, but I love each and every one of you as though you were my own. I'm blessed to have a family, and I am glad that you are each finding your heart's desire as I have. However, that raises a question for each of us . . . " She looked at each girl as she spoke, "None of you wish to make your men give up their dreams, but this life of piracy is one of their dreams. You can not have your men and they have their dreams unless . . . "

"Unless we stay with them," Piper finished for her aunt as Ororo let the sentence hang in the air. "Unless we become Pirates alongside them."

"I want to be a Pirate," Prue said, "if that's what Brendan truly wants! I plan to follow him wherever he goes! He can't hide deep enough that I won't find him! Sooner or later, I'll find him! I feel that we're destined to be together! I'm not giving him up, and if it takes being a Pirate, then I'll be a Pirate!"

Paige grinned. "I like the life of a Pirate -- carefree, able to do what you want to do when you want to do it! It's fun!"

"There's a great deal more to it than fun, Paige. This is a life full of danger."

"Witches are always in danger," Phoebe spoke up again, "but they're not afraid of us. They welcome us just the way we are."

"We know it's dangerous, Auntie 'Ro," Piper told her. "We've all already tasted that what with that Demon the night of the crash and the dinosaurs here, but . . . I love Cole, and I want to be with him . . . " Her voice trailed off again, and a sad look suddenly replaced her determined one.

"Piper?" 'Ro asked, reaching out a hand to gently touch hers.

"I'm just not so sure if I can do it now."

Prue reached out and hugged Piper. "We don't know that you won't regain your sight, but even if you don't, you can still be there for him. You know he loves you, and I know you love him. Things'll work out," she reassured Piper.

"But what if it doesn't come back, Prue? What if I'm like this from now on? Cole already told me that he'd be my eyes forever if need be, but how's he supposed to be able to fight and protect himself while also protecting me?"

"There are ways to make up for the loss of a sense."

"I know. He told me I could learn, but . . . Fighting?"

Ororo nodded. "Yes. I've heard of it before, and we will find you a teacher."

Phoebe said, "I love my Joxer, even if things are not working out right now, and I don't want to lose him so I guess I'll be a Pirate as long as he wants to be one."

"So I guess we're all decided, Aunt 'Ro. We're standing by our men, and we're going to be Pirates! We've just got to find somebody to teach us, and I know just the woman but I don't know if she'll do it. Captain Xena?"

"Well . . . " 'Ro replied. "I do not know if she would, though I imagine she'd be glad to. However, you do not have to reach that far to learn how to fight."

"We don't?" Piper asked.

Ororo caressed her hand reassuringly. "Unfortunately, you do for now, my dear, but the rest of you don't."

"Who then can teach us?" Prue asked.

Ororo looked at them with a sly smile.

"Auntie 'Ro?" Paige asked.

"I can."

"But you're not a fighter! I've never seen you fight!" Prue told her.

"I am, but it is a part that I put away a long time ago. There is a lot you do not know about me, my girls. I once was . . . not too far away from being a Pirate myself."

"Cool!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We already got a Pirate in the family!"

"You wanna tell us about it, Aunt 'Ro?" Prue asked.

"I was not a Pirate, Phoebe, but close enough to it. We will still need instructions for life at sea, but . . . I was once a fighter, an adventurer, and . . . a thief. I had to find a way to survive after my parents died, and that was when I met him . . . " At long last, she began to tell them about her past.

* * *

Kurt was hanging from a tree deep in thought. His life had been a whirlwind ever since the day the townspeople had attacked him and he had been rescued by Kitty. He knew he had no business thinking the thoughts he thought when she was near. He was a Priest, for Gods' sakes, yet he burned for her! He knew he could never tell her, especially not now as she had recently lost her husband. She probably would never think of him in that way, because he was a Priest and a Demon. Perhaps he should take the easy way out and tell her to get herself to a nunnery but instead he wanted to tell her to come into his arms so that he might pledge his love to her!

He thought back over the fight he had just been in and how many of Gods' creatures he had just destroyed. He asked forgiveness, but he couldn't just stand by and let them destroy the family he was coming to know. His tail twitched a couple of times as though it had a life all its own, and he knew it was just his nerves.

He expected them to call breakfast at any moment. He figured he'd face Kitty soon enough. In the midst of others, he would not have a chance to make a fool of himself and tell her how much he loved her.

It was then that he heard her voice. "It's just not that simple, 'Heed! Don't you blow smoke at me!" He looked and saw her rounding the corner of the house, deep in conversation with the purple dragon on her shoulder. "Peter's dead, and it's my fault! I was too busy paying attention to what I shouldn't have even been looking at!"

Lockheed cooed, and Kitty's eyes flashed. "Don't you start in on that again! He's a _Priest_!"

Kurt wondered why Kitty was talking about him. He knew she blamed herself for her husband's death. He had tried to talk to her about it before. Pete was just the kind of man who would have freely given his life to save his family and friends. He also had taken unnecessary chances and that was how he had met his fate. It wasn't because Kitty had saved him, even though she thought it was and had blamed herself. Kurt knew better. He had seen the whole thing. Maybe he should have bamfed himself out of the picture before now, but it was too late. He thought he had best make himself known to Kitty now. "Good morning, fraulein!" he called to her.

Kitty froze as Kurt's voice reached her ears. She looked toward it and found him hanging upside down in the tree. Her heart skipped a beat at the piercing gaze of his yellow eyes that met hers. "Good morning, Kurt . . . Father!"

"Vhat's on your mind, my child?" he asked her although he could not ever consider her to be his child for then he would be contemplating incest.

"N-Nothing." Lockheed cooed. "Lockheed, don't you dare!" He cooed again. "I am not about to notice that!"

"Notice vhat?" Kurt asked.

"Oh . . . Hum . . . Huh . . . " Kitty desperately raked her brain, but no solution was coming. She couldn't tell him that her dragon had been chiding her about paying attention to his cute, pointy ears!

Kurt dropped to his feet and stood in front of Kitty. "Any time you vish to talk about vhat is bothering you, feel free to talk to me. I listen good. Shall I valk you back to the house?" He could easily bamf himself back, but he wanted to be near her as much as he could.

She nodded and turned to let him lead the way to the house. Lockheed cooed. "Dragon, if you don't hush -- !" Kitty warned him.

Kurt turned to look at her. "Kitty, speak what is on your heart. I vill listen. Maybe it vill help?"

"It won't," she told him. If he had any idea of what she thought of him, she'd never even have a chance at continuing their friendship!

Kurt shrugged. "I can not make you talk. It vill need to come out one day. Know that I am here for you." He resumed his walking to the house.

Kitty sighed as she fell into step beside him. "It's just . . . not that simple," she tried to explain, thinking she'd hurt his feelings by refusing to talk to him. "I . . . Besides, you wouldn't know anything about this sort of thing any way," she gently told him.

"I am a Priest, my child. I know many things that you vould think I vould not know. I could help."

"That Priesthood keeps you from knowing about this . . . thing."

He stopped and turned around to face her. "Vhat does my Priesthood have to do with it?"

Kitty sighed, raking her mind again while avoiding his look. "I . . . It's a matter of the heart."

"True I am not very experienced in such matters, but I can listen. It might do good for you to get it off your chest."

Perhaps she could admit just enough to stop his questions? "I . . . I'm having feelings that I know I shouldn't be having."

Kurt thought, Could she be having feelings for Sean? He didn't think it would be Chong. Chong wasn't strong enough for her to be too interested. He knew it'd take a strong man to hold Kitty. "Does the man you're interested in know how you feel about him?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell him. He doesn't feel the same. His heart . . . belongs elsewhere, and I know mine should too. But I couldn't even stop it when Peter was alive!"

"Kitty, you are not to blame for Pete's death. He vould vant you to get on vith your life. You should tell the man that you are interested in and find out how he feels. He may be attracted to you as you are to him. He may not dare to even think you might feel that vay about him."

"It's impossible! It could never work out! His duty's where it's supposed to be! Mine should have been with Peter, but it wasn't and that's why he's dead!"

"Peter's dead, because he was a hero. He took unnecessary risks. You are not to blame. I hope some day that you vill come to realize that. Any man vho should be lucky enough to have your attentions vould be a fool not to take that chance to be vith you. He vould be one lucky man."

"No, he wouldn't be, and he wouldn't take any chance! His life's dedicated to somebody else!"

"Dedicated?" He knew Sean wasn't dedicated to anything but his past. He doubted Chong even had a sex life; at least, he had never seen him get excited around women. There was only one man left, and that was himself! Surely Kitty was not talking about him? "Kitty . . . vhat man are you talking about? How can he be more dedicated to some one else than you?"

She stumbled backwards at his question. Lockheed cooed. "No way! Forget it! Uh uh!"

"Kitty, I know you're not talking about me." He looked at her full in the face, but her eyes would not meet his. He waited for her words to come.

She tried to laugh it off, but her laughter was weak and forced. "You? As if I could? You're a Priest!"

"Doesn't make a difference if I'm a Priest. I'm still a man. You're a temptation that goes to my head, Kitty! One I wish I could indulge in, but you'd only hate me tomorrow. I am vhat I am, and I'm not referring to Priest but to my Demon side. Vhat voman beautiful as you vants to be seen vith a Demon?"

Her heart was hammering so loudly that Lockheed could hear it where he floated in the air next to her. She stared at him with wild, frantic, and confused eyes. "Your Demon side wouldn't matter, but you're a Priest!"

"Just because I'm a Priest doesn't mean I don't have feelings, especially sexual feelings, but I have to fight them. I can't let them out." He backed away from her. "If ve vere anywhere near a church, I vould tell you to get yourself to a nunnery. The nuns could help you. Unfortunately, I am at a loss as to how to deal vith our situation." Without saying anything else, he bamfed out.

Kitty stared at the spot where Kurt had just been. "A nunnery?" she repeated through gritted teeth. "He'd. Want. Me. To. Join. A. _Nunnery!_"

Lockheed shook his head. He knew where she was going with this and braced himself for the anger that was about to come.

"There's no way in _Hell_ -- !" She cut her own words off and began stalking toward the house. "Come on, dragon! We're going to find us a Demon and tell him off!"

Lockheed shook his head sadly but followed.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

**Chapter Twenty-four**

Logan headed for the great outdoors. He didn't figure there'd be anybody out there that would complain about his smoking. He didn't dare light up in the house. He looked around and didn't see any one. Taking a seat and leaning his back against the house, he looked out in front of him, wondering where the next attack would come from, and lit up his cigar. Just as he lit it, he heard some one fussing and heading his way.

Kitty was blinded by her fury and the tears that were threatening to come to fore as she marched in a straight deadline for the house. Her hands were balled into fists, and though Lockheed cooed to her continually, she'd stopped paying attention to him completely. She didn't even see Wolverine as she headed directly toward him.

"Whoa, little lady!" Wolverine called out to her. "Where ya goin' in such a murderous rage?" It was then that her scent hit him, and he was stunned. "Well, I'll be damned!" he said. "Elektra!"

Kitty had been about to bite off a response to Wolverine when he called out a name that made her freeze and grab her sword. She whirled around, drawing it from its sheath and dropping instantly into a battle stance. "Where!" Yet she did not see her. She cut a look over her shoulder at Wolverine. "Where is she?"

"You!" Wolverine explained. "What is she to ya?" He took a puff on his cigar and watched her reaction to the name with a surprised look on his face.

She turned, pointing the sword at him now. "Why . . . " she managed to get out, "do you want to know?"

"Well, unless my nose has suddenly decided to take a hike, I just smelled her on ya. Tell me I'm mistakin'."

She sheathed her sword, but her emotional eyes remained wary. "I've no reason to lie to you."

"So? Tell me."

"We're related."

"Is she yer mother?"

Kitty's eyes narrowed. "How'd you know that?"

He was slowly putting two and two together and realized that it was a very good chance that Kitty might be his own daughter. "Sniff me, Kitty," he told her so that he could get close enough to sniff her.

She eyed him. "Why?" What was this man's problem, and where had that damn Priest gotten to?

When he saw that she wasn't going to sniff him, he asked, "Can I sniff ya? Bare with me. I have a reason fer askin'."

She continued to eye him warily but reminded herself that he could not hurt her. If he were to try to grab her for whatever reason, she could simply phase through him. She nodded, though her hand lay at the ready on her sword's hilt. "All right . . . "

He stubbed out his cigar and then leaned forward and sniffed her. "Ya'd best sit down," he told her. "I smelled Elektra on ya, an' I knew it was her scent. I used ta know Elektra. It's been years since I've seen her. I need ta ask ya another question. It's kinda personal, but if yer'll bare with me, yer'll see the reason soon enough. Do ya have a birthmark?"

She had not sat down when he'd told her to but had let that comment pass. Her mind was running double-time as she tried to figure out what he was about. Her eyes widened even more as a thought came to her. He knew Elektra. There was something else about her scent that bothered him, and now he wanted to know if she had a birthmark. She raised a hand to touch her ear but paused. "Show me yours," she told him, "and I'll show you mine."

Wolverine looked at Kitty and noticed that her hand had almost touched her ear. Now she was presuming that he had one. He knew the game was up. He flipped his hair back to reveal his left ear and leaned forward so that Kitty could see.

Kitty leaned in close to him, her eyes searching the spot behind his ear, and then she gasped. Her eyes shot as round as saucers as she stared at the tiny, blue sword. She stumbled back in shock, but Lockheed pushed her toward Wolverine to keep her from falling.

Wolverine reached out and grasped the girl, helping her to sit down on the ground. "Can I see yers?"

There was a new emotion in her eyes as Kitty looked up at him. She nodded, not yet trusting herself to speak, and pulled her own hair back from her ear. She tilted her head to one side, allowing him a direct look at her own birthmark.

"I thought as much," he said, "when I smelled her smell on ya. She didn't tell me she was pregnant, an' I swear ta ya, girl, I never knew ya existed or I'd've found ya by now. I believe I'm yer father, an' the birthmarks prove it. I don't know why she didn't tell me or why she didn't tell ya who yer father was. Ya had a right ta know."

Kitty let out a shaky breath. Her mind was too dazed to speak still as she pulled her long legs up and circled them with her arms. Her chin rested on her knees as she stared up at him. Lockheed cooed softly as he perched on her back, and finally she spoke. "I always knew the day would come when I'd finally meet you. I just didn't expect it to be . . . now . . . and here . . . of all times and places. I . . . " She shook her head. "Elektra didn't tell me anything. It was years before I finally traced her down as being my Mother, and that came out in a fight."

"I heard that she'd gone to the bad side. Like I said, it's been years since I've seen her. In fact, the last time I saw her, must've been when I got her with you. I wished the bitch had told me. I would've come fer ya. What did she do with ya?"

"She never wanted me," Kitty told him. "That's probably why she never bothered to try to tell you. My parents were attacked by her at the harbor in my hometown, but it wasn't the normal kind of attack. Instead of taking their money, she gave me to them."

"She attacked them an' then left ya with them! That don't make any sense! How'd she know that they'd take care o' ya an' not drown ya?"

"I doubt she really cared, but that was supposedly the reason behind the attack. Kind of a warning to them that if they didn't take care of me right, she'd be back." She shrugged. "Not that she ever checked up on me again. But my parents are good people. They loved me, and they told me the truth. They never tried to lie to me."

"I owe 'em a lot fer takin' care o' ya, Kitty. If I'd only known, I'd've come. I swear it. I hope ta see her again one day, an' when I get through beatin' the crap outta her, I want her ta explain ta me why she did what she did. I know it's too late fer ya to think o' me as yer father. After all, ya do have an adopted father. But I want ya to know I'll be here fer ya an' that, if ya want it, ya have a family. It's going ta be quite a huge family, if everythin' turns out the way I hope it will. I've asked 'Ro to marry me, an' she said yes. With her girls an' my boys, we've got a big family, but there's always room fer ya." He smiled at her as he got to his feet. He offered her his hand.

Kitty was gazing at him with tears in her eyes. These tears were not angry as the ones earlier had been, but they were a mixture of sadness, happiness, and a hope that she had lost long ago. She took his hand, and Lockheed took to the air as she stood. "Wolverine, I've always thought myself to be lucky. Well, I did any way. I was a bit . . . ignorant as a kid. I thought I'd be lucky to have two fathers an' two mothers, but then when I met Elektra . . ." She let that sentence hang in the air, figuring he'd understand what she meant though she did not have the words for it. "But meeting you, I guess . . . Maybe I am still a little lucky."

He pulled her into his arms in a bear hug. "Little darlin', ya don't have ta call me Dad. Ya can call me Wolverine or ya can call me Dad, if ya want, but know that I'll always be here fer ya no matter what. I can't wait ta tell the others! What a joy an' a surprise! I never expected ta have any children, but the Goddess has blessed me with quite a few o' ya an' I'm proud o' every one o' ya!"

She returned his hug as her heart continued to dare to hope and believe. "I guess this island did bring something good after all. I just hope we can get off of it."

"Yes, I hope all o' us get off it safely," he told her. "Now who made my little girl so angry? Who do I need ta give a piece o' my mind ta or perhaps a claw?"

She pulled back enough so that she could look at him in surprise. "A claw?" she repeated. "But you're not at all cattish!"

He moved one of his hands away from her and unsheathed the claws of that hand. "Maybe not, but I have got a fine set o' these," he told her. "Don't be afraid o' 'em. They're great for fightin'. They've saved my life many a time."

She couldn't help grinning at the sight. "I don't know how I missed those earlier," she said. "No wonder you were ripping those raptors apart!"

"I couldn't help but to notice yer power. Do ya have any others besides phasin'?"

"Well, there's a lot more to the phasing than you know."

"Honey, ya already had me walkin' on air, an' I've seen ya pass through walls an' people! So what else could there be?"

"Well, for one, it can disrupt just about anything mechanical. But there's something else that's kicked in every now and again. I didn't know where the Hell it was coming from, but I guess now that it was you."

"What was it," he asked, "an' how do ya know it came from me?"

Kitty touched a finger to her nose. "I pick up things sometimes. Not a lot but sometimes. It comes in really handy for tracking."

"Yeah, the ol' nose does come in good fer trackin'," he agreed with her, "an' it definitely came from me. Yer mom's not a mutant, or at least, I don't think she is."

Kitty's smile started to fade as she remembered his earlier question. She knew now, looking back after her anger had had a chance to cool, that it wasn't really Kurt's fault. He couldn't have known what a nunnery meant to her, and besides, it was her own fault for looking at him in the first place.

"So are ya gonna tell yer ol' man what man was botherin' ya? I feel like I'm in fer a little action."

Kitty swept a strand of loose hair behind her ear and looked away, diverting her eyes from his, as she answered him. "It . . . Well, it was more of me bothering a man than vice versa."

He could tell she didn't want to go into more detail. "Well, if the problem occurs again, let me know. I don't mind lendin' a claw."

"In this case, you would," she told him. "It really was my fault. I mean, for Gods' sakes, I'm a widow times two now and I'm looking at a _Priest_!" She covered her mouth with her hand, but her wide eyes told him that she knew it was too late.

"I thought I saw a little somethin' there between ya two earlier, an' it doesn't matter how many times ya been married, Kitty. It wasn't yer fault that the man died, an' think o' the good side o' it -- that ya had two men who loved ya. Ya had a special time between them lovin' ya an' ya lovin' 'em, an' that's what life's about -- lovin'. Not all Priests are celibate. After all, they are men. But since yer his Captain, he might not look at ya that way. Then again, he'd be a fool if he didn't. Want me ta talk ta him?"

"It wouldn't do any good," she replied, "but I do appreciate the offer. It's not my being his Captain, and it's not even his looks. It's the Priesthood. He . . . He told me to get to a nunnery!" She shook her head. "But I know he didn't mean it the way I took it at first. He couldn't have known that I thought of joining one once -- right after Piotr's death -- but that I hadn't been able to give up the life of a Pirate."

"Could be he did mean it but not in the way yer thinkin', darlin'. Could be the good Father's got feelings fer ya an' wants ya to be safe from him, an' the safest place ta his way o' thinkin' would be a nunnery. He couldn't reach ya in there, because o' the nuns. So there's hope fer ya two yet, darlin'. Sure ya don't want me ta talk ta him? I know how ta be discreet."

She nodded with a sigh. "I . . . Yes, I'm sure. It's just . . . I don't even need to be considering another man this soon, and I know that both you and he have told me that I'm not responsible for Peter's death, but it doesn't feel that way. Besides, I was already being untrue. I was looking at him even on the way here!" She shook her head in shame.

"Nothin' ta be ashamed about, darlin'. A woman's a woman, an' a man's a man, an' ya can't help bein' attracted ta the ones yer attracted to. It's like with 'Ro an' me. She hit me like a hurricane an' completely blew me away. An' would ya believe how lucky I am? She actually wants ta marry me!"

"Yeah." It was only then that she realized she'd been so shocked that she'd forgotten to congratulate him. She grinned at him. "And congratulations, by the way!"

"Ya need ta meet yer new mom, so ya see, darlin', ya are gonna get yer dream -- two fathers an' two mothers. She's gonna be delighted ta meet ya. She might not understand ya, but that little woman has got a lot o' love in her an' I think she's gonna make a great mother. She's probably gonna mother ya an' me to death, but what a way to go!" He grinned. For the first time, despite all the crappy things that had happened to him, including the dinosaurs, Wolverine finally felt like he was getting his world together. "Shall we go in, darlin'? Breakfast is ready."

"Yeah. Just . . . promise me one thing?" she asked hopefully, grinning despite all the problems that plagued her.

"What's that?"

"That I won't have to sit by Kurt. I just can't face him right now!"

"No problem. Ya can sit on my right side. 'Ro's sittin' on my left, an' when we get to doin' all the talkin' after breakfast, you an' me can make our announcement 'bout findin' each other. 'Ro an' me gonna make our announcement 'bout what we are plannin' on doin'. There's gonna be several others; we just have to wait our turn."

Kitty nodded as she went into the kitchen with him. It was then that she remembered Sean's desperate pleas that Wolverine was a good, trust-worthy man, and she laughed. Shaking her head, she explained, "I should've listened to Sean. He tried to tell me you were a good man."

"Sean an' me go way back together, Kitty. He's had a really rough life, but we've saved each other a couple o' times an' we've always told each other the truth. If Sean tells ya somethin', ya can carry it as bein' the truth. I don't think he's capable o' lyin'."

Kitty nodded. "I usually do trust his judgment. It was just . . . " She sobered at the memory. "I had to be extremely careful. I didn't want the last ones of our group walking into even more trouble."

He led the way into the dining room where he could see several others already taking a place at the table. They were talking but not eating. He pulled a chair out for her and looked toward the head of the table, expecting to see Jack, but it was empty. "Guess we're still a little early," he said as he slipped her under the table.

"Looks that way." She grinned up at him. "But you're in for a treat! Chong's a wonderful cook!"

"That's somethin' we hadn't had in a long time until we got Miss Piper, but unfortunately, I don't suppose she'll be cookin' any more any time soon. But she definitely cooked a feast the other night! Poor little darlin'! I hope her eyesight comes back."

* * *

When Jack had finished dressing, he looked toward the bathroom which neither Brendan nor Will had yet left. It was quiet in there, and he couldn't imagine what they were doing. He headed for the door and was going to knock on it when he saw it open and Brendan walking out, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I put the clothes on the bed for both of you. Get dressed so we can go eat."

The men nodded as they headed silently, neither looking at the other, for the bed. Will was just picking up what he presumed to be his outfit when he heard the bathroom door shut. He looked up and met Jack's gaze even as he realized Brendan was gone again.

Jack shrugged. "Were you two okay in there? I didn't think about it being a problem for either of you. I hope it wasn't."

"It wasn't," Will assured him. "It's just . . . Well, Jack, you know I'm shy, and I guess Brendan is too."

"I heard he dressed in a barrel," a voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Carl, what are you doing eavesdropping? Don't you have something more important to do?"

"Nah. Not really," the answer came from the closet where Will's round eyes were transfixed. "Paige is in with her aunt, so I can't really do anything there."

"Well, you can go down to breakfast. It's about to be served. Leave now or I'm coming in there after you!" Jack headed straight for the closet only to hear squirming which he took for Carl's quick retreat. He opened the door to make sure. Peering into the closet, he could barely make out Carl's figure as he started to head toward where the kitchen would lay but stopped and started working his way up. "Where ya going, Carl?" Jack called. "The kitchen's the other way!"

"I know," Carl replied, his smile obvious in his tone of voice, "but I just realized what an idiot I am!"

"Huh? I could've told you that yesterday!" Jack told him.

"No, it's not that!" Carl retorted. "I could've been listening in on Paige's conversation this whole time!" He dug faster.

"I don't want to be around when you get caught in that situation," Jack told him as he closed the door on him. "He's heading straight for trouble," he informed Will who was still staring at him and the closet.

"That was Carl, right?" he asked. "_In_ the wall?"

"Carl is always in the wall, snooping. That's how he knows everything that goes on as soon as it happens. That's what Gnomes do -- is dig. Never say anything you don't want to hear repeated." He walked over to the dresser, picked up a hairbrush, ran it through his hair quickly, and then tossed the brush to Will.

Will had just finished dressing when Jack tossed the brush to him. He caught it deftly, then began fighting with his curls. "I . . . I don't know if I'll ever get used to all the . . . " He glanced toward the closet and the bathroom before returning his gaze to Jack. He dropped his voice to a whisper before continuing. ". . . abnormalities in your family, Jack, but I want to."

"We are definitely an abnormal family, but I love every one of them! Speaking of which, we'd best get Brendan out of that bathroom. Something has upset him a lot, but he hasn't told me what it is yet. If we don't get him out of there, he'll spend the day in there hiding."

Will cast a doubtful look toward the closed door of the bathroom. "He won't tell you with me present. Perhaps I should go ahead?"

"You don't mind, love? If he won't tell me, I'll beat it out of him. I won't be long."

Will knew his hair was still a mess but was used to the confounded mass. Deciding to leave it be, he walked over to Jack and placed the brush back on the dresser. "I'll miss you," he told him before lowering his lips to his.

Jack deepened the kiss. "I'll miss you, but I won't be long."

Will wrinkled his nose at him. "Hurry," he pleaded before turning and walking away.

Jack watched Will leave. He liked the way he walked and the view his back side presented. He walked over as Will shut the door and knocked on the bathroom's closed door. "Brendan? Are you coming out?"

"Y-Yeah." His voice came out as a squeak, and he had to harden it. "In a minute or so."

"Come out now. You're dressed. I don't want to keep Will waiting long, but I do want to find out what's going on with you. You are more skittish today than usual, and I know it's more than just the full moon coming tonight."

"Well, it's not every day a man wakes up to a woman in his arms!" He stopped, his wild eyes shooting toward the door. He'd meant the words to come out a lot quieter than they had. Had Jack heard him?

"Brendan, did Prue throw herself on you again?"

"I . . . I'm not sure."

"Open that door! I don't like having a door between you and me! And what do you mean you're not sure?"

Brendan opened the door but still would not meet his gaze. "I'm not sure," he repeated. "I was going to bed with Cole, but that . . . didn't exactly work out. I woke up, found myself on the couch, and, hum, realized Prue was alone . . . "

"You mean Cole and Piper were together last night? Why, that's wonderful! I wondered how long it was going to take them to get together. So you went to protect Prue and ended up sleeping with her? I knew you could do it! You just have to relax and let yourself go! Congratulations!" He reached out and patted him on the back. "Last night was definitely a wonderful night!"

Brendan's head lifted slowly, and the furious look he met Jack with froze his hand on his back. "Last night," Brendan growled through gritted teeth, "was not a wonderful night, Jack! I don't even know what happened! I was set to guard her door but must've went to sleep, because when I woke up to Paige's screams this morning, I was inside her room with her next to me!"

"Oh! So you didn't . . . make love? I misunderstood ya. You don't know what happened. You went to sleep, and the lovely Miss Halliwell had her way with you! Or, at least, you think she did. Were either one of you unclothed?" Jack asked him.

Brendan sighed even as he shook his head. "I thought at first that we had, but then, after I'd had a chance to calm down, I remembered that we weren't and thought perhaps we'd just slept together. But _then_ I heard her telling her sisters that we _had_! But Wolverine found me and we talked and he said that he didn't think she would have because ladies don't do that and Prue's definitely a lady but . . . Gods, Jack!" he cried. "I don't know what to think any more!"

"I'll tell you a surefire way to know. Go down, act normal, and make eye contact with her. If she can't look you in the eye, then she's guilty. Some reason, women are always embarrassed the morning after. I don't think that she would do it, because she wants you to be the one to make that move. The girl does love you, though, Brendan. Maybe you should take her aside and tell her about your . . . ordeal? It might help her to understand why you're so reluctant about sex. We've got to do something about you tonight since the chains were destroyed; I hope Doctor Doom is already working on it."

Brendan nervously scratched at a flea. "Well, I kind of . . . already told Wolverine I'd . . . hum . . . I'd . . . huh . . . talk to her . . . "

"Good! Talk to her, but make sure Carl's not around! He's even worse about tunneling since he's got in the house! Some houses have termites; ours has a Gnome! You ready to go? I'll walk you down."

Brendan swallowed the golfball that had been rising in his throat. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Jack headed for the door of the room, opened it, and stepped outside. He looked back to check on Brendan. His brother was coming toward him, but though he was not wolfing, Jack could still tell that his tail was tucked between his legs.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	26. Chapter Twentyfive

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Connor looked around the room at the serious faces of all those gathered within. He didn't know rather he should stay or leave, but he did not want to leave Zora alone. When she woke up, she'd tell him rather or not she wanted him gone. He was a stranger in the middle of strangers. He knew Vang, Sebastian, and Zora more than he did the others. He thought Zora would probably be very vulnerable and might actually accept his help. He was still having trouble believing that Sebastian and Vang had been lying to her her whole life and knew that she would not take to that very easily.

Katrina knelt by the bed and swept Zora's hair back out of her eyes. "Zora? Wake up. We need to talk to you."

Tom hovered by Katrina's side but did not speak. Morph also stayed beside his wife, gently massaging her shoulders and wishing he could do more to alleviate the stressful emotions.

Sebastian was shaking his head. "I don't believe this, mon. I don't believe you told her!"

"I did what I had to," Vang replied.

"You didn't have to tell her you loved her mother!"

"No," Vang admitted as he stalked toward the bed, his long tail swishing, "but I'm not going to lie to her any longer. I wish . . . " His sad eyes turned toward the floor, and he shook his head. "That never matters."

Sebastian reached up to place a reassuring claw aside Vang's shoulder even as Zora's eyes began to flutter open. The first thing she saw when her eyes blinked open was Katrina, and she scuttled backwards across the bed before bumping into somebody else.

Connor moved off the bed where he had been sitting, waiting for Zora to open her eyes. "Zora?" he asked.

"C-Connor?" she stuttered his name, her wild eyes turning toward him. "Tell me I'm the insane one now," she pleaded.

"I can't. These people are your family. You need to get to know them." He reached out, touched her shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You want me to stay?" he asked hopefully.

"Connor," she answered him, her quiet voice filling the room, "I barely know you, but I know you more than I do anybody else in this room."

"That's not true!" Vang roared, racing forward and putting his front paws on the bed so that he could look at her directly.

"You lied to me!" she retorted.

"Then I'll stay," Connor told her. He sat back down on the bed.

"Zora, please," Celina spoke up gently. "You have to understand. Vang and Sebastian did not wish to hurt you. They only wanted to protect you."

"By _lying_ to me!"

"Yes!" Vang insisted. "We may have lied to you about your mother, but I never lied to you about my feelings! I love you as my own daughter!"

"You don't lie to the ones you love!"

"Sometimes you have to," Katrina said, "depending on if the lie will keep them safe. What do you think would have happened to you if your family had not lied to you, you had known the truth about your mother, and the humans had found out?" She looked straight into Zora's eyes.

"Look, I'm no stranger to stupid humans or experiments! I know what they would've done if they knew, but I wouldn't have told them! I'm not an idiot!"

"Truth has a way of being found out. Secrets sometimes last a lot longer. I'm not saying what they did was right, but I am saying that they did it out of love for you. We are cousins, and I'd like to get to know you. I loved your mother, and you are so much like her!"

She wanted to blast her yet at the same time she also wanted to know how she was like the mother she'd never known. "Why?" she demanded. "Because I can change into a cat?"

"Your eyes. Your hair. Even your pouting lips and your anger. Gods, your mother had a temper! She once tore an entire church down right by herself 'cause they made her mad! Don't you want to know about the world your mother came from, Zora? We're the only ones who can tell you."

"I . . . " She faltered, and her eyes dropped from Katrina's. "I don't know," she admitted in a hushed whisper. "I always thought I did, but now? Now after I know that I've been lied to all my life because of what my mother was?" She rose her head again, her chin set and her eyes blazing. "No, I don't want to know, and I'm not going to let any of you lie to me again!"

"I've never lied to you," Katrina told her. "When you're ready to be told about your mother's homeworld, I'll be more than happy to tell you, and it will be the truth. Did you know that your mother was a Princess? What did your father tell you about your mother?"

Again, Zora's gaze dropped from the others'. "Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing except that she was beautiful and how he loved her and . . . and that she died fighting for what she believed in. He never would tell me what happened or what that was."

Katrina reached up and pulled a necklace off she had been wearing ever since her cousin had left for Earth. "I don't usually wear jewelry," she told Zora, "but this was given to me by your mother. I've never taken it off since then, but I want you to have it." She held it out to Zora. "There's a picture in there. It's your mother. When you're ready to talk, let us know." She smiled at her one last time and left the necklace laying on the bed. She then backed up and left.

"We'll be waiting," Tom added quietly as he followed Katrina.

Morph and Celina then left, and they were followed by Sebastian whose head hung so low it nearly touched the floor.

Connor rose and walked toward the door. He hoped that Vang would be able to talk to her and that she would listen.

Vang's soulful eyes turned to look directly at Zora. "Don't," she told him in a hushed whisper. "I don't want to hear it."

"Then let me just say this," he requested in a soft rumble, "and then I'll leave you alone. You've always wondered about your mother, Zora, and why you are the way you are. This is the chance you've been waiting for. I know you're . . . upset with Sebastian and me, but the others did nothing to you. Do not blame them or allow yourself to suffer for our lies, and please try to understand why we lied to you."

"I can't!" she protested.

"Just try," he pleaded. He tried to reach for her with a paw, but she pulled away. "We never wanted to lie to you, but I made a promise to . . . not only your father but your mother as well. I loved that woman more than life itself, and I would have done anything to keep my word to her. Sebastian promised your father in return for saving his life. We did not want to lie to you, but we had no choice."

"There's always a choice."

"There wasn't . . . until your father died. We've been trying to figure out how to tell you, but the moment was never right." She remained silent, and he dropped to all fours. He headed for the door, his head hanging, but paused to look back at her one more time. "No matter what you choose, Zora, and even though I lied to you . . . I'll always love you." Falling silent, he slipped past Connor.

Connor looked back at Zora. "If you need me, call." He started out the door but looked back one last time and then closed the door. He figured she needed this time alone. He wished he could see what was inside the locket and hoped that it would be something to help her change her mind. He headed for his father's room but saw that the door was open. He knew James would not be in there, because he never left the door open. He walked over and peeked inside, but it was empty.

* * *

A part of her had thought about calling after Connor as she did not want to be alone, but another part reminded her that she did not need anybody. She'd thought she needed Vang and Sebastian . . . what was left of her family, but now she swore that she had been wrong. Her head throbbed with confusion as words echoed in her ears and memories flashed through her mind.

Her whole life had been a lie! They might claim to love her, but they could not possibly when they had lied to her her entire life! Her own father, whose death she now recalled in every excruciating detail, had not only told them to but had himself! Her human father was dead, and she had never known her mother. The two beings who were dearest to her heart had been revealed to be nothing but liars, and all her other friends were far too far away. She'd never see them again.

Yet a part of Zora still wondered . . . Why? Why had they continued to lie to her for so long? She remembered their excuses, but could she even believe them or were they lies too? Was there really anything that they had ever told her that was the truth? Could her mother have meant that much to Vang, that he would have lied to her forever?

Zora's hand closed around the locket Katrina had left on the bed, and she picked it up. She peered at the little heart that dangled at the end of the gold cord. Inside that locket was a picture of her mother. Just what did the woman look like? What could she have been like to earn their loyalty to such an extent? It didn't matter, she decided as her hand tightened around the locket. Whatever she had been, she was dead, and the lies she had caused to happen had destroyed what was left of her life!

With a fierce growl of a broken heart, Zora threw the locket. It hit the wall and bounced off, but she ignored it in the process of jumping blindly to her feet and beginning to throw things. She threw whatever she could get her hands on, growling like a wild, injured animal the entire time. Glass from a lantern and various objects off the dresser cut into her hands, but she ignored the pain completely. Indeed, she did not feel it at all for it could not even begin to rival the pain and misery in her heart and soul.

She threw object after object, never tiring or relenting, until there seemed to be nothing left to throw. Only then did she finally pause, and her leather-clad shoulders shook as she gasped for breath. It was then that she heard them. Her wild, green eyes turned to scan the room and fell upon the white tiger cubs cowering in a corner and mewling as though their hearts had been broken.

She gazed at them for a moment, but her anger subsided, giving way to her concern for them. They had not lied to her. They were not even old enough to understand the concept of a lie. They were innocents, babies in fact, and though Zora had never been one to care much, if at all, for humans, her care for them caved a deep hole in her heart.

She calmed herself and began to approach them slowly. They tried to back up further but only succeeded in hitting the wall. The female stood her ground, but the male turned and began to scratch at the wall in a desperate attempt to climb away. "It's okay," Zora whispered to them. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

She continued moving stealthily forward until she stood right before them. The male looked up at her with frightened eyes as large as saucers, and the female hissed and scratched at her as she reached out for them. Her little claws cut deep, drawing blood, but Zora's hands still managed to close around her and her brother as she knelt.

She stroked the boy's back and let the female get away with biting and clawing her hand. She began to purr to them and made no further move other than continuing to do her best to stroke them. They relaxed slowly until the boy started rubbing against her hand and the girl began playing with her other hand rather than fighting it.

Zora smiled down at them despite the emotions that threatened to blind her eyes again, but as she watched them, she recalled the times that she had spent with Vang when she had been young. She also remembered the previous night, when she'd lived to be with him rather than died to be with her birth father. Vang was just as much a father to her as he had been, and it was his lies that cut the deepest. A tear trickled from her eyes, and it was followed by another and then another until she was crying openly. Her sobs echoed in the otherwise still room, and for once, knowing not what else to do, she let herself cry.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	27. Chapter Twentysix

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Connor turned to leave his father's room when he heard something panting. He turned quickly back around and, sniffing the air, walked slowly toward the bed. Whatever was making the panting noise was under there. His hand went for his dagger, and he dropped down on his stomach and flipped the bedclothes back. It was dark under there, and it took him a minute for his eyes to adjust.

From the sounds it was making, he thought it was one of the puppies but was not taking any chances. "Here, boy," he called and clicked his fingers. He could hear something crawling toward him slowly. "I won't hurt you. Come here, boy." He made kissing noises to lure the puppy closer.

When the animal stuck its head out from under the bed, Connor almost stroked. It wasn't a puppy but a kitten! He reached out and pulled the kitten the rest of the way out from under the bed. "Easy, boy. Nobody's going to hurt you," he said, stroking the kitten gently on his head. "I know somebody who'll be very glad to see you."

Cradling the kitten, he got up, put his dagger back in its sheathe, and headed back to Zora's room. Now he had an excuse to see her again. "Zora?" he called as he knocked on the door. "I found something."

Zora had still been crying when she heard Connor calling. "Connor . . . ?" she returned through a daze. "Wha . . . ?"

"Open the door, Zora. I've got a surprise for you."

Though she wondered if she could handle any more surprises at that moment, Zora did get to her feet. The sound of her boots walking across the floor echoed in the room as the cubs remained quiet, their big eyes watching her worriedly. She opened the door and stepped back but did not look at him; she did not want him to know she'd been crying.

"I went to check on my Father, but he wasn't there. Some one else was." He held the kitten out toward Zora. "He's making some weird sounds. He might be sick, because he's panting like a puppy."

"A puppy?" she repeated questioningly, her red eyes darting up at his for a moment. She looked back down at the kitten and tentatively touched a finger to his nose. "He's not running a temperature." She ran her hand over the kitten's head, scratching him gently, as she asked, "What's the matter, fella?"

It was then that the kitten caught sight of the cubs in the corner and barked. Connor was so surprised that he almost dropped him. "See! I told you something was weird with this cat!" he commented.

Zora's hand was paused in the air as she studied him. "I don't know," she admitted. "I've seen a lot of weird things, but nothing ever like this. Well, not a kitten barking, but . . . Sometimes, animals will get to thinking that they're a member of a different species. Might be his problem."

Connor set the kitten on the floor and watched as it padded over to where the cubs were. He stayed alert in case the cubs decided that this new cat was a toy, but he needn't have worried. The kitten sniffed the male cub, barked again, and then wagged his tail. "Are you sure that's a cat?" Connor asked Zora.

"Connor, look at him. He looks like a cat to me. Smells like one too."

Connor scooped the kitten up again and mashed its front paw so that its claws came out. "And it's got claws, too!" he exclaimed.

Zora had walked over with Connor. "It's the weirdest thing," she spoke, watching him intently. It was then that the kitten barked again, and its tongue lolled out of its sideways-tilted mouth. "Cute though."

Again, Connor held the kitten out toward Zora. "We could ask the others when we go to breakfast if they've ever seen anything like it. They won't believe us until they see him for their selves."

Zora had been about to reach for the offered kitten when Connor spoke; she sat down on the bed instead. "They won't believe it. That's for sure, but . . . " She sighed. "I'm not going to breakfast, Connor."

"Zora, you need to eat. I know you're upset, but you have to keep your strength up. I'd like to make a suggestion to you, but I don't know how you'd take it. How is your nose for scents?"

"Damn fine tracker." She peered curiously up at him from underneath a lock of blonde hair that had fallen into her face. "Why?"

"Did you know that you could sense when some one's lying to you? Their heart rate goes up, and they perspire more heavily."

"It's in their scent too," she agreed. "Their increased nervousness changes their scent." She shook her head. "But I never smelled it on Vang or Sebastian before."

"But you could smell it on others if they were lying. That way you could protect yourself. I don't know why you didn't smell it on Sebastian and Vang before, but you might now. I can smell it. I could help you to tell if they were lying to you. Please don't shut yourself up in here. Come to breakfast with me."

He seemed to actually care about her though he hardly knew her, and that surprised her. He'd already gotten a gigantic hint at how screwed-up her life was yet he still cared. His words also got her to thinking. "Maybe I didn't smell it before 'cause I was blinded by trust." She pressed her lips together, thinking as her eyes darted back toward the cubs. "And they haven't had anything to drink this morning." She looked back up at Connor. Of all the people in this insane place, he was the one that she had the littlest reason to doubt. In fact, she had no reason to doubt him. "All right," she spoke at last with a nod. "I'll come, but let me . . . freshen up a bit first." She needed to get rid of the stains of her tears.

Connor had put the kitten back on the floor, and he was now waiting on Zora and watching the kitten who was picking its way gingerly through the glass. He knew Zora was cut because he had smelled the blood on her, but he didn't want to make mention of it as he feared it would upset her more. He set about trying to straighten what was left of the room while he waited on her.

He heard the kitten slapping at something and turned to look to find out what the kitten was playing with. It turned out to be the necklace he had seen Katrina give Zora. He took it and very carefully laid it on the table beside the bed, still wishing he knew what was in it. He knew Zora had not opened it but had merely thrown it. By the time she had returned to the room, he had managed to get most of the glass out of the floor and into the trash basket.

Zora paused as she exited the bathroom and was met by the sight of the far cleaner room. "Guess I wasn't thinking my clearest," she admitted with a sheepish grin.

"We usually don't when we're angry or hurt," Connor told her. "Did you take care of your wounds or do you need help?" He smiled at her.

She did not tell him that she had not even noticed the cuts until she'd started to wash up and the water had hit them. Instead, she rose her hands and turned them so that he could see that the cuts had completely vanished. "Just a quick morph," she explained.

"That still surprises me," Connor told her. "I've never been around any one who could change at will. Is it only cats that you can morph?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod. "I still don't know how I do it, but I can take the form of any cat."

Connor picked up the pan and carried it into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out with it full of water for the cubs. He set it down beside them, and they started lapping it immediately. "Maybe . . . when you feel better, Katrina might could tell you how you are able to do that?"

"Maybe," she agreed. "I don't want to know any more, but I still need to know." It hurt to admit it, but she knew she had to face the truth. She turned, her eyes scanning the room for the locket.

"Are you ready to go?" Connor asked her.

"In a minute," she replied as she spied the locket where he'd put it. She walked over to it and picked it up from the dresser. She took a deep breath as her fingers thoughtfully caressed the gold.

"Have you looked inside?" Connor queried. He knew that if it had been his, he would have already looked.

"Not yet," she answered. Her shoulders squared, and her stature stiffened. Finally, she opened the locket . . . and found herself gazing into a pair of eyes that mirrored her own.

"Who's the guy?" Connor asked as he looked over her shoulder. "Your mother looks just like you except that she was a tigerwoman!" Connor had already seen her in tiger form, so he mentally compared the two.

"I don't kno -- " Zora stopped in mid-word. She had peered closer at the picture of the man, and her fingers trembled as she recognized his eyes and the pattern of his stripes. "Gods!" she breathed shakily. "It's Vang!"

"Are you sure?" Connor questioned as he, too, looked at the male's picture.

"The eyes," she told him, "and the stripe pattern. They're exactly the same as his."

"He said he loved your mother. Maybe it was more?" He looked at Zora. "Maybe that's what he was afraid of you finding out?"

Zora's hand shook even as she snapped the locket shut. "I don't know," she admitted, "but I'm going . . . to have to find out." She turned her face so that her eyes looked into his. "Are you . . . You don't have to go through this, you know."

"But, Zora, I want to go through it with you! You're very important to me, and I want to be there with you if you'll let me be!"

His words astounded her and touched something deep within her heart at the same time. "Thank you, Connor."

"Would you like for me to put it on you?" he offered, referring to the necklace.

Her fingers ran over the gold. "No . . . Not now any way. I'm not ready yet."

He changed the subject immediately. "Well, then, are you ready for breakfast? We can bring the cubs back some more food after breakfast."

She nodded. "Yeah, and you know, your fella might not have had anything yet either." She looked toward the cat and meowed.

The kitten looked at the girl and barked.

"Language problem," Connor asked, "or can you understand him?"

She nodded. "He had a mouse, but he's still got room." She looked back at Connor. "I don't know if it's because of the catblood or my training, but I can understand him even though he's barking."

"What's his name?" Connor requested.

She looked back at the kitten and meowed inquisitively. At his answering bark, she turned back to Connor with a grin. "Woofy."

"Woofy? Good name for you, boy," Connor said as he reached out and stroked the kitten again. "We'll bring you something to eat."

Woofy bounded on the bed, circled three times, and then laid down. "I wonder just how much cat there is and how much dog?" Connor asked with a laugh. "Nobody's gonna believe this!" He walked over and opened the door. "Shall we go?" he invited and waited for her to exit.

Zora walked out with Connor, but even as she did so, she told him, "The others won't believe it until they meet him, but I can think of a couple who would."

"Who are you thinking about?" Connor wanted to know.

"Friends I had back in Tortuga. Ace and Kat. They ran the refuge that my Father and I were part of. Both talked to animals and cared for them more than they did for humans. Hell, Kat didn't even like humans, and Ace liked them just enough to annoy them."

"Sounds like great people! I'd like to meet them some day," he said with a grin.

"Maybe you can," she replied, "if we can get off this damn island. Might oughta warn ya, though. I've never even heard of anybody else like them."

"I know a lot of people like that," Connor told her. "One of a kind jewels! They make your life a lot richer just for the knowing of them."

"I don't know about that. Kat's a pyrokinetic, meaning she controls fire, and Ace . . . Well, I think he must use sorcery. He can get any animal to do whatever he wants, and I once even saw him pull a monkey out of a man's ass!"

"_Damn! What!_" Connor roared. "How in the _Hell_ did he do that! Didn't it kill the man?"

Zora couldn't help laughing. "I don't know how either of them did it, but the man lived through it -- and became a monk!"

"Probably spent the rest of his life scared to death! I'd still like to meet them!" They had reached the dining room, and Connor walked around to the side of the table, pulled a chair out for Zora, and waited for her to sit down so he could seat her.

Zora had followed him around the table but hesitated when she saw him pull a chair out for her. She looked at the chair, then at him, and finally back to the chair. "What the Hell?" She sat.

Connor slid her under the table and then took a seat beside her. He saw his father sitting across the table from him with Smee and then looked at the opposite end and saw that the Captain had taken a seat. He looked all around, but he didn't see his brother. "Figures," he muttered under his breath. "He must be off doing his duty again. I'm not going to look for him!"

* * *

Chong was busy with last minute details, carrying stuff to the dining room. Lorne and Crys were preparing the drinks. They filled the mugs with Crys' snow and Chong's fruit and coconut juices according to the orders they'd already taken. As soon as a tray was filled, Lorne carried it in and sat it in the middle of the table. He figured the others could tell which juices they wanted. Hands reached out, quickly snatching the drinks. Lorne returned for another tray.

Jack looked around the table. They were missing people. Angel and Cordy had yet to make their appearance. Frederic was missing, and so was Dawn. Delvira was not there, but he recalled her saying that she was not going to eat. He'd just call her for the meeting after breakfast. He was about to send some one to check on Angel and Cordy when they made their appearance to let them know they weren't coming to breakfast. Jack informed them that there would be a very important meeting after breakfast and for them to be listening when he called.

Cordy looked up at Angel. "Guess the training will have to wait for a bit yet."

"Do you feel up to it, sunshine?" He looked into her eyes and was happy to see that they were shining. "That will be good exercise for both of us. I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled. "So am I." She looked back at the table and tried to remember which one was Brendan. "The one sitting on Jack's other side," she whispered to Angel. "Not Will but the other one. Is that Brendan?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it is," Angel told her.

"Brendan?" Cordelia called to him.

Brendan did not react until Jack gently elbowed him. His head then looked up. "Huh? What?"

Cordelia smiled at him. "Thank you for the medicine. That drinks tastes absolutely horrible, but it works wonders!"

He grinned and nodded. "You're welcome, miss."

* * *

As a few minutes had elapsed and still Frederic and Dawn had not made appearances, Jack looked at Faith. "Faith, would you go and see if you could find Dawn and Frederic?" He could not imagine that the two would be seeing much in each other yet neither had put in an appearance.

"I'll see about the girl," Faith replied, scooting her chair back and standing, "but the boy can rot in Hell for all I care." She walked away from the table with a sway to her hips.

Dawson watched her walk away but did not go with her. She had not asked for him to come, so he figured he'd best just sit still and wait for her to return.

"The boi should be in his room," James told Samuel. "We shall see if he will come."

"Maybe I should go see about him?"

James shook his head and replied, "Give him time. The more we run after him, the less he's doing for himself. He's not locked in, so he should be able to come if he truly wants to."

Smee nodded.

* * *

It did not take long for Faith to find Dawn, but when she did, her location surprised her. "Got the bastard trapped, huh?" Faith asked her with a glance at Frederic's door.

Dawn looked up from where she sat with her chair pressed against his door. "Yup. I'm not about to let him out so that he can try to kill any of you!"

"Try would be all he'd get," Faith told her. "Then he'd get his balls handed to him."

Dawn blushed at her blatant words yet could not help smiling. She had always admired Faith's ways.

* * *

Listening from the other side of his door, Frederic clenched his fist in rage but dared not make a sound. He had tried to come out earlier only to be stopped by a stupid girl sitting in a chair and blocking the door. Now it sounded as though she had a dangerous woman out there who thought she could beat him. He didn't know if she could or not, but he didn't want to find out the hard way and he definitely didn't want her getting his balls! That's all he needed -- to have to be an eunuch! It was bad enough getting laughed at when he was a normal guy just trying to do his duty that no one wanted him to get done! "It's not fair!" he muttered to himself even as he continued listening at the door.

* * *

"But you're late for breakfast," Faith commented. "Why don't ya leave your chair there and come eat? He can't get out of there with it against the door, and nobody's coming for his duty-bound ass."

Dawn's smile grew. "All right." She got to her feet but had to rush to catch up to and then keep up with Faith. She saw the dining room coming into view and thought she'd best grab her chance while she had it. "Faith . . . can I ask you something?"

Faith shrugged. "Shoot."

"Could you . . . I mean, would you . . . " Faith looked at her, and Dawn could tell she was losing her patience. "Would you teach me?" she asked her in a rush. "To be a Pirate, I mean? To be like you so that I could put that boy in his place and keep him there?"

Faith stopped walking and looked at Dawn. She couldn't help feeling for the girl for she knew her background was not that much different from a part of her own life.

Dawn squirmed under Faith's scrutizing gaze. "I . . . I've always admired you!" she admitted. "You always put Buffy in her place! You always put _everybody_ in their place, and you're so brave and . . . "

"Don't try complimenting me, girl," Faith snapped to which Dawn cringed. Faith let up when she saw Dawn's reaction and smiled. "Keep your sucking up to yourself, and I'll teach ya but I won't be easy on you."

"I don't want you to be."

* * *

Frederic continued to listen and could tell that the girls were walking away as their voices were fading. Soon as he couldn't hear them any longer, he tried the door again. It just wouldn't budge. Frederic was desperate! He wanted out, and he wanted breakfast! He could smell it, and its delicious smells made his stomach rumble even more. Giving up in desperation, he began to bang on the door, hoping some one would hear him and let him out.

* * *

Faith nodded. "Good 'cause you're gonna be getting your butt handed to you a lot." Without another word, she walked into the dining room. "Found the girl. Didn't see the boy."

Jack looked at Faith who grinned back. He didn't know what she'd done to the boy, but he knew he wouldn't be coming to breakfast. He returned his attention to his food. Faith just wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do, no matter who asked her! He'd be surprised if the boy wasn't buried.

When Jack returned his attention to his food, Faith appeared to return hers to her plate, as well. However, she slipped a sweet roll under the table to Salem. She felt him take it from her fingers, but once her hand was empty, reached over to knead Dawson's leg.

Dawson grinned but did not make any other outward signs that Faith was messing with him. He didn't want all eyes turned on him.

* * *

Once the drinks were made, Lorne looked at Crys. "Are we ready to join the others?"

"Almost, sweetheart. Why don't you go ahead and take these out there and I'll join you in a bit?" Before he could voice the worry she knew was probably plaguing him, she explained, "I need to go down to the basement first."

"Vampire drinks?" Lorne asked. "I'll come back and help you. I don't want you going down there by yourself." He carried the drinks to the table and was back before she and her babies could take two paces that way. He looked around for a container and spied a pitcher. "Will this do to carry the blood?" he asked her.

She glanced at the pitcher and nodded. "I don't see why not. It holds liquid, and that's all blood really is."

* * *

Even as Jack slowly ate his breakfast, his eyes roamed the group. There were still people missing. Frederic had still not come to the table, but Jack really didn't expect him. He'd look for the boy after he finished his meal if he had not shown up. Lorne and Crys were also missing, but he knew they'd be there after they finished the drinks.

His eyes came to rest on Doctor Doom and Fred who appeared to be eating at lightning speed. He figured they were probably just trying to get back in their room so they could play around some more. He glanced sideways at Will. Might not be a bad idea. In fact, the more he thought about it, the better the idea sounded, but there was that meeting they had to get through. Then the day would be well on its way. Could he figure a way to get Will back to the room any way?

His eyes traveled to the end of the table where he could see one of Hook's boys sitting with a blonde girl. There was something familiar about the girl, but he couldn't place her and had not been able to see her face yet, because every time his eyes had gone to the couple, she had been looking at her plate. This time, he got lucky as she was staring straight at him through familiar eyes. It can't be! he thought. How long has it been since I saw her? He cleared his throat before speaking. "You look familiar. You aren't . . . Zora Sheridan, by chance, are you?"

Her wild, green eyes continued to gaze straight into his eyes. "As a matter of fact, Captain . . . I am." She smiled sadly. "It's good to see ya, Jack."

"The last time I saw you, Zora, you were . . . " he held his hand out, " . . . only this big! You've turned into quite the lovely young woman. I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man, a loyal friend, and a heckuva fighter, and I'll miss him."

A voice rumbled from behind Jack's side of the table. "We all do."

"Hello, Vang!" Jack greeted him and turned to face him. "When did you . . . " he lowered his voice to a whisper, knowing that the great cat could hear him even though only Will and Brendan could hear his actual words. " . . . start talking human?"

Vang licked a paw. "I have been for a long time, Jack. The English language is rather well known . . . " His haunted eyes met the Captain's. " . . . even in Alderberan."

"She knows?" Jack whispered.

"She found out today."

"You're in the cathouse now! If I can help, old friend, let me know." He patted Vang on his massive shoulder before turning his eyes back on Zora, still listening for Vang.

Zora had not needed to eavesdrop in order to know what Jack's and Vang's whispered conversation had been about. She stared straight into Jack's eyes again as she asked him, "Did you know?"

"What?" Jack pretended innocence. "About your father?"

Zora laid her fork down even as her eyes flashed. "No. You know what about, Jack. Don't play games with me, and don't try to lie to me. I'm sick of that crap."

"I've never lied to you, Zora. I don't know anything about what your problems are except what Vang just told me, but if I can help, I will."

She nodded but did not answer him verbally. At least he had not been lying to her, she thought as she turned back to her food.

Jack's mind wondered back in time to a conversation he had had with Zora's father and a map he had seen once. He had been amazed, because it was the first time he had ever seen a solar map and didn't know they made such things. He couldn't read, so he could not tell what the planet names were. Before that, he had not even known that there were planets out there.

He could see the map in his mind and wondered what became of it. It was a rare treasure. He had felt that his friend would not have parted with it or he would have made an offer for it. Jack loved to collect rare treasures, but he didn't show them off. He kept them all stored safely in Sparrow's cave. He wished the map was there now but feared that it had been destroyed.

He turned his attention back to Will. He felt at a loss. Everything seemed to be just out of his grasp, and he felt as though he was drowning. He reached out a shaky hand and touched Will's leg.

Since discovering that there was a tiger sitting directly behind him, Will had not even touched another bite of his food. He had been staring straight at his plate instead and nearly jumped when something touched his leg. He relaxed as he realized that it was Jack, however, and reached a hand down to his. He reassuringly placed his hand over Jack's as his eyes turned toward him.

Jack did not know why Will was so pale. He whispered, "Are you okay?"

Will nodded but stuttered out a hushed response, "Th-Th-Th-The-There's a-a-a-a-a t-t-t-ti-ti-ti-ti-tig-tiger b-b-b-b-be-beh-behind u-u-us!"

Brendan couldn't help but to hear the lads' whispered conversation as he sat on Jack's other side. Despite the troubles that plagued his mind, he grinned at Will's whispered words. The poor boy had so much he was going to have to get used to!

"He's a friend," Jack whispered to Will. "His name is Vang. He will not hurt you. I'll introduce you to him. Vang?"

Vang also had heard their conversation. He smiled reassuringly at Will as he stood and padded over. "I'm not going to eat you, boy," he whispered to him, "and any friend of Jack is a friend of mine. If you ever need a claw, I'll be there for you."

Jack whispered back to Vang, "Vang, Will is more than a friend. He's my soul mate."

Vang purred. "I'm happy for you two then."

Will gazed down at the tiger with big eyes. "You . . . You're a tiger! How . . . How are you talking!"

Vang sighed and hung his head. "I . . . I'm more than a tiger. As you're Jack's beloved, it shouldn't hurt for you to know, but keep this to yourself, gentlemen. I was once . . . a man."

Will clasped a hand over his mouth. This was just too much for him!

Jack squeezed Will's leg reassuringly even as he answered Vang, "Your secret's safe with us, Vang. I had often suspected it, but there has never been any proof. We will talk more after the meeting. Maybe we can figure out a way to help you with your problem?"

"There is none," Vang told him. "The only person who could have lifted the curse died a long time ago."

Will finally spoke back up. "Are you like Salem," he queried, "or like the catpeople?"

Vang smiled up at him though his heart was certainly not in it, and the smile was only meant as reassurance for the boy. "I am . . . I was a tigerman," he explained, "from Alderberan like the others."

It was all making sense to Jack now. Things he had only guessed about in the past Vang had now confirmed. "How does Zora fit into this?"

"Her mother was Katrina's and Celina's cousin and . . . "

"Oh my Gods! No wonder you've got problems!" He remembered back to when Zora was a little girl and he had visited her father. She was headstrong even then and had stayed hidden but followed him persistently. He had known she was there, and although her father had told her to stop following him so much, she just hid herself more but continued to follow. There had been times when he'd looked directly in the area he'd thought she had been hiding in, but he had only ever found a cat. Now it was all fitting together. Zora had been the cat, hiding in plain view! He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Thanks, Vang. We'll talk more after the meeting." He slipped a plate of pancakes and muffins directly behind him on the floor. "Eat up, old friend."

"Thanks," Vang purred up to him. As he started to eat, a crab scuttled forward from the shadows. "Help yourself," Vang offered.

"Don't mind if I do, mon," Sebastian replied as he picked up a muffin with his left claw.

"If you need more, let me know," Jack whispered down to him. He grinned down the table at Zora.

Zora had been trying to summon her courage to speak to Katrina when she caught Jack's grin. She rose an eyebrow at him. Just what the Hell had Vang told him _this_ time! She growled under her breath. Oh sure, he'd let her wait until the truth was no longer avoidable before telling her, but let Jack pop back into the picture, and his mouth ran nonstop!

Connor turned back to look at Zora when she growled. "Everything okay?"

"Tiger with a big mouth," she whispered. "Look at Sparrow down there."

Connor couldn't help but to notice the grin on Jack's face. "What's that all about?" he whispered to Zora.

"Vang's filling him in! He waits all this time to tell me, but he's shooting his mouth right off to Jack!"

"You don't know that's what he's telling Jack. Maybe he told a joke?"

She shook her head. "I overheard a bit of it earlier. Cat ears, remember?"

"I have Vamp ears, but I didn't hear that. Too many other conversations."

"You weren't paying attention to them. I was."

"I'm sure they'll tell you whatever it is right after breakfast," he reassured her.

Zora sighed. "That reminds me . . . " She had whispered those words and let the sentence trail off, but now she called out aloud though her eyes returned to her plate and did not leave it again. "Katrina?"

Katrina smiled at Zora. "Yes?"

"Hum . . . After breakfast, I'd . . . huh . . . like to . . . talk to you guys . . . "

"Not right after breakfast, my dear, but after the meeting." She didn't know if Zora had heard Jack call a meeting but knew that every one had to be present. "The Captain has called a meeting for right after breakfast. Probably to discuss the battle this morning and what we need to do." Katrina really had no clue as to why Jack was calling the meeting.

"Let me know when you're done in there then."

"No, it's for all of us. Every one present in the house. That includes you. He'll announce again as people are finishing eating."

"Every one in the house or every one in his crew?"

"Every one in the house."

Zora nodded and fell silent except for a quiet muttering between clenched teeth. "Great." Though she had once admired Jack, she was now loathe to be around him again.

* * *

Jack had been about to make the announcement again about the meeting even though Crys and Lorne had yet to put in an appearance when he heard a clicking sound behind Will's chair. He turned his eyes to look at Donkey. "Psst. Will!"

Will stayed facing his plate but whispered back, "Donkey?"

"I need to talk to you about a girl."

"A girl?"

"Well, at least, a girl wolf!"

Will finally turned to look at him. "Donkey," he whispered, "what in the heck are you talking about?"

"I think I'm in love, Will, but she's a wolf and I'm a donkey! What do I do?"

"I'm not any good at talks like that," Will whispered to him, "but I know who would be. He solved my problem."

Donkey's eyes kept going around the table, making sure that nobody was hearing him. "Who?" he whispered back.

"Clark," Will told him. "I'll introduce you two right after the meeting." Using his fork, he picked up a pancake and offered it to Donkey.

"Thanks!" Donkey said even as he grabbed the pancake. He stepped back so that he wouldn't be chewing in Will's ear and began to eat his pancake.

Will nodded and turned back but did not yet return to his food. He shook his head that was now beginning to ache. Talking animals, Werewolves, aliens, and Demons! Dear Gods, was he going insane!

At sudden movement out the corner of his eye, Jack turned back from looking at Donkey and Will to notice that Prue was staring holes in Brendan. He was extremely relieved that Donkey had not asked him the question he'd just asked Will. What was going on with Prue? He glanced out the corner of his eye to his right side and saw Brendan froze in mid-action, fork poised halfway between him and his plate, and his eyes locked on Prue. He reached out and touched him under the table. "What's the matter with you? Quit looking at the woman and eat your breakfast!"

Brendan jumped at Jack's touch, and his fork fell back into his plate. His sheepish eyes darted from Prue to Jack. "She started staring at me first!" he whispered.

* * *

Across the table, Phoebe was starting a similar conversation with Prue. "Prue," she hissed, "leave the man alone!"

"He just looks so good!" Prue said. "I don't want to miss a single second of looking at him!"

"But, Prue," Phoebe reasoned, "how's he supposed to eat? You've got him scared out of his wits!"

"I do!" she whispered and dropped her eyes quickly to her plate. "What did I do now?"

"Staring at him," Phebs whispered back. "Think about it. Could you eat with somebody staring at you?"

"If it was Brendan, yes!"

"You're hopeless!"

Even as Phoebe announced Prue's hopelessness, Paige leaned in from her other side. "So that's why you haven't eaten a bite?"

"I just think of other things when I see Brendan, and food doesn't have anything to do with it!"

"At least not food like what's on your plate, but the food in his . . . "

"Paige Halliwell!" Piper hissed in a low whisper. "I may not be able to see you, but I can still hear you!"

Logan shook his head. Women! He'd spent most of his life staying away from them, and now suddenly he had six of them in his life! He couldn't wait to tell Jack the news! He didn't want to interrupt Jack's conversation with Brendan but waited for a chance to announce to Jack that they needed to have a family meeting after the main meeting.

Kitty watched her father's reaction to the four girls' conversation with curious eyes. She wondered if those four might be her new sisters. If so, did the one call Prue have as much bad luck with men as she did? It wouldn't hurt to have another woman's advice with her situation, she realized.

Sitting beside Piper, Cole finished cutting her pancake. "Open your mouth, dear," he whispered, and he carried the fork holding the pancake to her lips.

* * *

Jack shook his head. "Brendan, did you make eye contact? Did Prue stare you right in the eye?"

"Yes," Brendan admitted in a quiet voice.

"She's not looking at you now, so finish eating your breakfast! I'd like to lock the two of you in a room together just to watch how you'd react, one preferably without closets! You have to talk to her! She won't bite you even though she did look like she wanted to."

Brendan's eyes had gone back to Prue, and he couldn't help wondering what had finally caused her to cease staring at him. A part of him missed her gaze, but he quickly shook that off as though it were a pesky flea. "Jack, I told you I'd talk to her after breakfast -- now after the meeting --, but you know there can never be anything between us! Would you really wish her to die!"

"No, but I would wish every happiness to both you and her! The happiness which I know you can find if you'd just allow it to be!" Jack was happier than he'd ever been before, and he wanted the whole world to share in his happiness.

Brendan sighed and poked at his food, his appetite gone. He thought of speaking again but knew it wouldn't do any good. Jack was just too stubborn to see the horrible truth!

* * *

"This looks like the freshest one that's left," Crystal finally announced, "not that that's saying much. Cindy, a claw if you don't mind please?"

The lioness stalked over, raised a paw, and ripped a hole in the raptor's neck. Crystal turned to hold it over the pitcher.

Lorne looked away as he saw the blood gushing out. It was disgusting, and he was glad he didn't have to drink it.

Blue held onto the raptor with his talons, and once Crys was certain he was balanced well enough to keep the corpse where it needed to be, she let go of it with one hand. She arched her free hand over the pitcher, and snow drifted down from her fingers. She began turning her hand, and the snow swirled into the blood.

The smell assailed Lorne's nostrils, and he pretended it wasn't going on. He did not want to embarrass himself and throw up. As soon as the pitcher was filled, he offered to carry it back upstairs.

Crys nodded in response as she laid the drained corpse gently back onto the floor.

Holding the pitcher gingerly, Lorne proceeded up the stairs. It was too quiet down there, and the smell was overpowering. As soon as he reached the kitchen, he set the pitcher on a counter and turned to look at Crys. "How many do we need?"

She walked over to the door, peered out, and frowned. "Elvira's the only one out there, but go ahead and pour one for Angel. He needs to drink. I'll go find him."

"What about Delvira?"

"She's not out there either," Crys told him with a shake of her head. "I could knock on her door, see if she's there?"

"I could just take her one," Lorne offered.

Crys nodded. "You take her one, I'll get Angel his, and we can leave Elvira's with her as we pass through the dining room."

Lorne poured three glasses. Carrying two of them, he headed for the door. He smiled at Crys. "Don't be long, sweetheart. I miss you."

Crys smiled back at him, leaned over, and planted a gentle kiss on his red lips. "I'll miss you too," she told him, "and I won't be any longer than I have to be."

The room was noisy as Lorne entered and walked over to Elvira. He smiled as he sat the drink down beside her. "There's more in the kitchen," he told her.

Elvira looked up at Lorne from where she had been playing with Wolf. "Thanks," she told him, her black lips pulled up into a smile. She rose the glass in a small salute as gratitude.

"You're welcome," he said as he continued on, heading toward Delvira's room. He thought he heard a sound coming from the room next to Captain Hook's room. He drew closer. "Hello?" he called, but when the sound was not repeated, he returned his attention back to Delvira's room. He walked over and knocked on the door.

* * *

Delvira had barely been able to escape her subjects even long enough to luxuriate in a bubble bath; indeed, the only way she'd managed to gain even that much privacy was by promising a fireball to any who dared to interrupt her bathing. Once leaving the bathroom, however, they had been her constant shadows until finally she demanded, "All right. What the Hell is it?"

A quiet whisper rang throughout the room, and concerned faces peered at her from every spot. Finally, one of the little, female Goblins scurried just a tad bit closer to the Queen. "I . . . Mistress already knows."

Delvira looked at her. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Jareth," another voice spoke.

"Our King," a third added.

"He should've been back by now!" a fourth proclaimed.

"Yeah," a Fiery agreed, "not even he could be partying that long!"

Lorne knocked on the door again. "Delvira?" he called out. He heard something stirring in the room again; he'd check it before he went back to the table.

Delvira sighed and walked over to the door. She opened it just wide enough that she could peer out. "Lorne, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I brought you one of Crys' snow drinks. Is everything all right?" he asked, concern showing in his voice.

"It will all be fine in time," she answered him though her sad eyes bespoke another story. She opened the door the rest of the way. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you sure there's not anything I can do to help?"

She nodded even as she accepted the drink. "I'm sure," she told him. "It just . . . takes time. He will be back to us," she spoke the last both to him and to the creatures that covered her room.

"Time is never the same," Lorne answered. He knew where Jareth had gone. "The time there is not the same as the time here. Could be that this one is just taking a little longer."

She shook her head. "They . . . The acts are timed, Lorne, and time passes more quickly there than it does here."

"Would you like for me to have the Lewises check on it?" He did not know exactly what Delvira's powers were and was much more familiar with what the Lewises could do.

"I doubt they could do much," she answered him. "We seem to be blocked here."

"I . . . don't know," he said. "We simply must wait, but I'll ask them if they do have a way to help. If I can help you with anything else, don't hesitate to call me."

She nodded. "Thank you, Lorne." Her haunted black eyes turned to the door beside Hook's. "Tell me," she requested. "These Lewises . . . Are they . . . powerful Sorceresses?"

"Oh, yes," Lorne was quick to reassure her. "They are well-trained, able to use their powers, and they always do what they can to help."

"I'll need to talk to them later then," she murmured aloud with a decisive nod. "Thank you."

"You know there's a meeting, right?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Jack wants all the people in the house in a meeting right after breakfast. It's very important."

"Could some one call for me?" she asked.

"I will," he assured her, "and I'll tell the Lewises that you'd like to talk to them."

She nodded, a thoughtful expression creasing her face as she sipped from her drink. "Are there any others of their kind here?"

"There's at least one more Sorceress. That's Storm or Ororo. She's a Weather Witch. We have some Witches, but they don't have powers," he said with a grin. "I'll send 'Ro along with the others."

"Thank you." A smile flitted across her face.

"As soon as it's time, I'll come back for you," Lorne promised and turned to walk back toward the door where he again heard noises. He saw the chair propped against the door. "Who would have done that!" he exclaimed even as he reached out and moved the chair away from the door.

"A young brunette girl," Delvira told him from where she lingered in her doorway. "I believe her name was Dawn. She meant well, though. The boy has a . . . problem. She was only attempting to protect the rest of us from him."

"Is it something that has to do with his duty, ma'am?" Lorne asked. "What is his duty?"

She paused, considering the man before her. She liked Lorne, but she knew that she could not tell him everything about Frederic's problem. Instead, she answered mysteriously, "He can not help his duty, Lorne, so please do not hold it against him. It is . . . akin to a sickness."

"I won't, ma'am. I'll watch out for him and make sure that the lad gets breakfast."

"Is his father letting him out yet?"

"I hadn't thought about that. I didn't know Captain Hook had locked him in there."

"He is a danger to himself and the rest of us or, at least, he tries to be on the latter. He was locked in his room, but he does need to eat."

"I'll get a tray for him," Lorne said and sprinted for the dining room.

"Whatever you do," Delvira called after him, "do not turn your back to the boy!" She stepped back into her room.

* * *

Lorne made a plate and hastened back to the room with it. He tried the door, but it was locked. It was then that he spied the key on the floor not too far from the door, reached down, and picked it up. It fit the keyhole perfectly, and Lorne turned the key. "Get away from the door!" he called.

Frederic watched the door even as he moved across the room, gripping his sword.

Lorne entered, carrying the plate. "Brought you breakfast. There's to be a meeting after breakfast, but I can't let you out. Your father put you in here, and here you'll stay until he comes after you." He set the plate down on the table, his eyes never leaving Frederic. He noticed the way he gripped his sword.

"Thanks for breakfast," Frederic told him. "You could let me out."

At the boy's words, a growl sounded from the doorway.

"'Fraid I can't do that, Frederic. I'm sure your father will return for you for the meeting." He backed out the door and stared at Cindy in surprise. He closed the door, locked it, looked around for a place to put the key, and then dropped it on the floor just outside the room.

Frederic set to eating his food enthusiastically, giving no thought to the meeting. He figured it didn't have anything to do with him and that his father wouldn't let him out of the room again, but he was glad to have the food.

Lorne returned to the dining room and finally got his own plate of food. He made another plate and set it down in front of the seat next to his for Crys.

Cindy circled behind his chair, checking out her surroundings before laying down. Her eyes gazed straight at the other big cat in the room. Where had the tiger come from? It was a male, so he must be trouble.

Lorne reached out with a fork, stabbed another pancake, and dropped it to Cindy. He figured she wouldn't eat it since he'd given it to her.

Cindy looked up at Lorne with a soft growl of thanks, then set to eating.

* * *

Logan had been searching for his chance and finally caught Jack's eyes on him. "We've got to have a family meetin' after the meetin'," he told Jack.

"Okay," Jack answered him. He hadn't the foggiest idea what Wolverine was wanting to tell him and was about to return to his food when Ororo spoke quietly to her girls.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige," Ororo called to each of the Halliwell sisters in turn, "you know that includes you."

Jack's eyebrows rose in confusion. How did a family meeting include the Halliwells? Next to him, he heard Brendan choking and hit him on the back. He didn't know which meeting he was dreading the most but would be glad when both were over. Then he could set about yet another meeting so that they could get their departure attempt on the way.

Kitty looked up at Wolverine. "Wo . . . " She cleared her throat and tried again, looking at him questioningly. "Father?"

Wolverine's mouth fell open. Had his ears deceived him, or had his beautiful daughter called him father? It warmed his heart. "Yes, Kitty, that includes you." He hoped he was answering her question.

She smiled and nodded. Lockheed cooed from his perch on the back of her chair, and she handed him another muffin.

Brendan was still having trouble with his food, but Jack's slapping him on the back finally made it go down. "Jack," he hissed in a soft whisper, "turn around for a minute." He turned his own back on the table.

"What is it?" Jack whispered as he turned around also.

"The Halliwells are in our _family_ meeting!"

"Yes. I guess . . . the old man finally popped the question? That must be what he's wanting to tell us. That would put the Halliwells in the family. Why? You think it's something else?"

"Jack, that would put them in our family," Brendan agreed, his voice a hushed whisper, "but since when did _Shadowcat_ start calling Wolverine _father_!"

"_What!_" Jack asked in puzzlement, careful that his voice didn't get above a whisper.

Brendan nodded. "I heard her. Just then. And she's in the meeting too!"

Jack's face fell. "We got six sisters now! That can't be right! Well, at least, it's not by blood, so that shouldn't affect you and Prue."

"But what the heck is going on! The Halliwells are Ororo's godchildren, but Kitty certainly isn't!"

"Good question. I wonder what the old dog's been up to! Guess we'll just have to wait and see." He turned back around to the table, hoping that Wolverine had not noticed their hurried conversation.

Wolverine had heard their conversation and was now grinning across the table from them. This was one time he held all the cards, and Jack didn't have a clue! He couldn't wait to see the expressions on their faces when they saw that they did not only get the four Halliwells as sisters but Kitty as well! He winked at both of his boys, and Brendan's mouth fell open.

"Have I got a surprise for the old man! He's bringing five, and I'm bringing one!"

Brendan looked at Jack. "What in the world are you talking about?" he whispered.

"Haven't had time to tell the old man, but I adopted Faith as my sister yesterday and she's coming to the meeting! I'll let her know after breakfast."

Brendan stared at Jack. "Wait a minute. _Faith's_ in the family now too!"

"Yup! Growing by leaps and bounds, ain't it, Brendan? Wonder how Wolvy's gonna take that, seeing as to how the last time he saw the girl she landed on him naked!" He couldn't help but to chuckle. The last laugh was going to be on Wolverine!

Brendan could do nothing but stare.

* * *

Crystal had been accompanied by Blue and Elvira while they had headed up the stairs. She couldn't help noticing that Cindy was not with them, however, and frowned. "Guess she's upset with me?"

Elvira nudged at Crys' free hand, and Blue cooed as he rubbed himself reassuringly against her cheek. Cindy might be upset with her, but they certainly weren't! "Thanks, guys," she told them. "Where's Angel at?"

Elvira sniffed and followed Angel's scent to a closed door. She scratched on it.

Angel had been doing his morning exercise and leading Cordy through it. He heard the scratch on the door. "And breathe," he said to Cordy as he walked toward the door.

Cordelia had been doing her best to follow Angel through his yoga exercise but could not help thinking that he must do a lot more than just this. She breathed when he told her to breathe but then heard him moving across the room. Her hazel eyes opened. "Angel?"

"Somebody's at the door," he told her. He opened it, not surprised to find Crys outside as he had smelled her and two of her babies. He was surprised to see that she was holding something in her hand. "Hi, Crys. Time for the meeting yet?"

"Not yet," she told him. "Almost everybody else is down at breakfast, but you weren't there." She held the drink out to him.

"Thank you so much, sis, for making that for me! I was getting thirsty." He lifted the drink to his lips. "Wonderful, as always! Come in. Cordy and I were just working through some exercises."

"How's it going between you two?" she asked him as she entered the room.

"Much better now as I am doing my best to listen to what she says and how she says it. It's not easy. I'm used to hearing my own voice." He smiled at Crys.

"It's never easy to let another in," she agreed, "but it is well worth it . . . usually."

"You can say that again," Angel told her. "Best thing that's ever happened to me is meeting you two ladies."

Crystal's eyes had been clouded with doubt. "I just hope you don't live . . . well, regret it any way."

"I won't," he promised her, "and I will be there with you, by your side, when you start your talk."

"Thank you, Angel. I . . . I already told Lorne, but I haven't told you yet. The ones who were here before me . . . have more of a right to be here than I do. If . . . If they don't want me here any longer . . . after they find out . . . "

"I know. You said you'd leave. I can't stop you, Crys, but we can go with you." He smiled at her. "Are you sure you want the newcomers to be in the meeting?"

She ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. "Angel, I'm not sure of a lot of the things I have to do, but I do know what's right. They deserve to know the danger my presence places them in. Linda didn't even know . . . and now she's dead."

"You're not to blame for Linda," he told her. "Come over and talk to Cordy." He was wondering why Cordelia had not said anything to her yet and then saw that she appeared to be deep in the yoga exercise.

Crystal had followed Angel's gaze to Cordelia, and the Princess surprised them both by opening her eyes and looking directly at them. Cordy had heard Angel tell Crys to talk to her and figured that there was no sense in keeping the pretense up. "Crystal, I . . . I don't know all the details, but that Demon who caused the storm was looking for you. You didn't cause him to do what he did; only he controls his actions."

"I know only he controls himself," Crys agreed quietly, "but he did what he did to get to me."

"That still doesn't make it your fault. Angel's right. You can't help what happened, and Linda's death isn't your fault." She stood. "It's a very brave thing to tell the others, even if you do think it's the right thing to do. I know I couldn't tell them about my Father, and I do not know how they'll react to what you have to tell them. However, if you do end up leaving and if Angel goes with you, he will not be coming alone."

Angel smiled at Cordelia even as he moved to stand by her and slip his arms around her. "Your family will stand by you, Crys." He reached out, pulled her close, and included her in the hug.

Elvira and Blue also wanted to be included. Blue wrapped his wings as far around the ladies' faces as he could get them but could not reach Angel. Elvira circled Angel's and Crystal's legs.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Jack looked around the table. Only a few latecomers were still nibbling at the food. He took his fork and clicked it on his mug to get attention. "We are mostly through eating, and I have to bring your attention to the meetings we are about to have." After he saw he had the attention of every one, he declared, "The first meeting is for all people in the house to attend. The second meeting is for all people who are in my family; Wolverine is calling some kind of family meeting. The third meeting, to be held after the family meeting, is for any one who wants to help work on our escape. Look around. If you see any one who is not here, please go and get them."

Lorne raised his hand. "Yes, Lorne?"

"There's another meeting needed to be had between the Sorceresses and Delvira. You can just adjourn to her room after the meetings." He figured she'd want to hold that one in private. Even he did not know exactly what she was wanting to do.

"That's going to be a little hard," Celina spoke up. "Our family is also having a meeting."

"Then have the meeting after your family meeting," Jack directed. "Any other announcements?" He looked around the room, but no one seemed to be inclined to making any announcements.

Crystal eventually rose a tentative hand. "I need to talk with Clark and Lex right before the meeting."

"Do whatever you need to do and be back in ten minutes at which time the meeting will get underway." Jack walked around to where Faith was seated and leaned down by her ear. "That means that you're in the family meeting. Don't know what the old man's trying to pull, but he's gonna be surprised to see you and he needs to meet his new daughter."

Faith had been taking a final sip of her drink when Jack whispered the information in her ear; she was so surprised that she nearly spat it back up. Her eyes darted immediately up at him. "Are you sure?"

"You're my sister, aren't you?" he asked in a little boy voice. He sounded almost as though he thought she was refusing to be his sister now.

"Yeah, I'm your sister," Faith assured him, the fact still surprising her, "but I thought that was just us?" Her mind was running quickly. "Think we need a minute alone," she told him.

"Okay. Walk with me. I need to walk a little bit after that meal. I'm quite full and don't relish sitting still for another hour or so for meetings."

She nodded. If Jack was her family, so were Dawson and Salem. Thus, this talk would certainly include them. "Hey, kid, Salem. You two done?" she asked, pushing her chair back and getting to her feet.

"Sure. It was good, though!" Dawson said. "Why? Do ya need me to do something?"

"Come outside with us for a minute," she told him. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt you to stretch your legs if we're gonna start your training today. Salem?"

"Right with you," Salem said as he almost wobbled out from under the table. "That was one delicious meal!"

Faith gave him a curious look. "I didn't give you that much."

"No," he admitted, "but when you start adding yours and Dawson's and my boys' . . . " His voice trailed off as he grinned up at her and licked his lips.

Faith nodded with a grin. "Gotcha." She turned to walk outside with Jack.

Once outside, Jack turned to look at Faith. "What did we need to come out here for?" he asked.

"Jack, you are my brother, a fact that still surprises me but something I'm glad for too. Thing is, when I adopted ya, I didn't know I was getting the rest of your family." She held up a hand to stop any complaints that might have came. "I'm not complaining, but you know, you weren't the only one I adopted, so what does that mean?"

"Good question. We're gonna really overpower the old man when he finds out how much his family has increased! So that means Lex and Clark and . . . the Alderberan group because Katrina adopted you? Or just Katrina? But I guess since they're kin to her, they're family too! Am I missing anybody?"

"Angel."

"Oh! Angel and Cordy. Well, get word to everybody and the first part of the family can meet the second part of the family. If you'll excuse me for a few, I gotta see a seadog about a wooden leg."

"Go ahead," Faith told him. "Nobody's looking. But there's two more to my family." She looked pointedly at Dawson and Salem.

Jack called back, "I already included them, but they know what's going on! You two tell the rest!" He was gone like a flash straight for the bathroom, leaving Faith to look at Dawson.

Dawson looked in the direction that Jack had disappeared. "How can that be, Faith? Am I really part of Jack's family now? Wow!" He was almost speechless. After all, Jack was his hero, and now Jack was part of his family? His day was just getting better and better!

Faith grinned. "Looks that way," she told him.

"This is turning out to be a rather large group," Salem commented.

"Do you think I need to make a list to be sure we get everybody to the meeting on time?"

"Might not be a bad idea. Let's go see if we can find you some parchment."

"Where do you think we should look?" Dawson queried.

Faith shrugged. "Start in the room? It looked pretty well-equipped."

"I'm surprised you noticed," Salem told her with a wink.

"You always have to notice your surroundings when you go in a new place," Faith explained. "Take note of the hiding places, that sorta thing."

Dawson was listening to Faith's words. "I think you're right, Faith. There was some parchment on our dresser, but I didn't see anything to write with."

"If there's parchment, there should be a quill. We just gotta look."

Dawson raced up the stairs, heading for their room with Faith and Salem hot on his heels. When Dawson picked up the parchment, there was a quill laying underneath. Also on the table was a small bottle of ink. "We should take this down to the dining table and make a list."

"We can't be too obvious," Faith warned him. "Jack wants to surprise Wolverine."

"Okay, so we'll make the list here. Now who did you tell me was on the list?" He prepared to write as Faith named names.

* * *

"Lex? Clark?" Crystal called as Elvira finished eating her last scrap. "Could I see you two in private please?"

Lex looked at Crys. "Sure. What can we do for you?" He smiled at her.

With the meeting looming ever closer, Crystal was too nervous to return his smile. "I have a question for you," she replied, standing. "I won't be gone long," she assured Angel and Cordelia who had accompanied her downstairs.

Lorne had already left the room, going for Delvira and missed Crystal telling Lex and Clark that she needed to see them outside. He had trusted Angel to keep a watch on Crys.

Angel thought a moment how he could get in on it. "Do you need me to accompany you?"

Crys shrugged. "You can if you want." She leaned closer to him. "I need to ask them about the kids," she explained.

"I hadn't thought about that," Angel told her. "They are quite young. It might not be a good idea for them to hear what we have to talk about, but every one needs to be there so how are we going to work that out?"

Crys nodded. "Precisely the problem." She started to lead the way to the living room.

Lex and Clark followed Angel, Crys, and her babies to the living room. Lex looked at Crys. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The meeting is being called because of me," she told them.

"What?" Clark queried, concern instantly filling his blue eyes.

"That . . . " Crystal took a deep breath and felt Angel reassuringly touch her shoulder. "The Demon who caused the wreck and the storm? The one who destroyed Port Royal? He's after me."

"I figured as much," Lex admitted. "I'd been watching things for a while and listening out of concern. Whatever we can do to help, we will. What do you need us to do?"

"Well, the problem -- this one any way -- is that every one has a right to know about the danger they're in because of me. That's why the meeting's being called, but I don't know what to do about the children."

"Julian's old enough to understand, but Sarah's not," Clark said. "We can't exactly leave them alone while the meeting's going on, but we could move them away from the main group where we can see them but they can't hear what's going on. It might be a good idea that they don't know after all that they've been through. Lex and I will stay close enough that we can keep an eye on them and hear you too."

Crystal nodded. "Thank you."

"Yes, ma'am. If there's anything else we can do?" He eyed her, hoping she'd give him something to do and feeling at a lost as to what to offer.

She shook her head. "Not right now. The rest will be explained and, hum, discussed in the meeting."

"If you change your mind and need something," Lex told her, "be sure to let us know."

Crystal nodded and tried to smile. "Thank you."

"We'd best get the kids something to play with," Lex told Clark. "It'll keep their minds off of what the grown-ups are doing." He headed up to their room. "I'll get her doll."

"There's some parchment on the dresser," Clark commented as he followed Lex up the stairs. "Maybe they'd like to draw on that or something?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Lex told him. Once they reached the room, he walked over to the dresser and scooped up the parchment, the bottle of ink, and the quill. Clark fetched both Sarah's doll and the puppy from the bed. Then they headed back down to gather their kids before the meeting began.

Julian's face lit up when he saw the parchment. He loved to draw!

Lex took Julian by the hand and led him to the living room. "You've got to be very quiet, Julian. Captain Jack's going to have a meeting, and we don't want to disturb him. Why don't you settle down here and you can use the table for something to put your picture on and you can draw?"

Julian immediately fell to his knees, holding the quill. Lex shook up the bottle of ink, then set it down, and took the lid off. "Just use a little bit at a time," he told Julian. "Draw me something pretty." Julian set about drawing.

Lex waited until Clark had Sarah engrossed in playing with her doll. "Clark and I are going to wait over by the group, but if you need us for anything, call us. Don't go wandering off on your own." He hugged Julian and Sarah and then headed back toward the group with Clark.

* * *

Lorne reached Delvira's room and knocked on the door. "The meeting's about to start." He waited to see if she would open the door.

The door opened, but Delvira did not yet appear. "Stop right there!" she instructed. "None of you are going to the meeting!"

A Fiery's voice called back from where he hung on the doorknob. "But it sounds like a party!"

Delvira sighed. "It's a _meeting_, not a party, and you're not going to play with anybody's heads other than your own!"

"You never let us do anything fun!" the Fiery pouted at her.

"Fun smun!" she snapped back. "You're staying here or you're going to get roasted!"

Several rose in screeches, and many feet were heard skittering across the floor as the Goblins and Fieries dove into hiding places. Finally, Delvira herself appeared at the door. "Sorry about that," she told Lorne, offering him the best apologetic smile she could muster under the circumstances.

"Still haven't heard anything?" Lorne asked.

She shook her head as she stepped out into the hallway with him.

"I told the others that they were to have a meeting with you later in the morning. There's four meetings already planned, and they'll be with you after the fourth meeting."

"Thank you," Delvira told him. Although she did not for once think that they could help with her situation with Jareth, she hoped they could at least help Frederic.

They heard some one walking toward them. Lorne turned to look and saw that it was James Hook who walked up to the boy's room and looked around for the key. Lorne called to James, "It's on the floor. Wasn't anywhere to hang it."

"Thanks," James said. He unlocked the door and entered, closing it behind him.

Lorne could hear James telling the boy that he would have to go to the meeting as it would not be held without every one being present, but if it was up to him, Frederic would have to stay in the room. "You will behave yourself, Frederic, or you will find yourself back in here!"

Frederic looked at him in disdain. "I don't want to go to the meeting! I'll stay in the room now!"

"No, you will go to the meeting," James told him, "one way or the other, boi -- either under your own power or I'll drag you to it!"

"Okay, but I don't want to stay! Only 'til after what is said is said!"

"There is more than one meeting, and you only have to stay for the first one. Don't open your mouth, and for Gods' sakes, don't push your duty in there! There are enough Pirates present that they'll run you through and never think twice about it!" James opened the door and waited for Frederic to leave the room.

Due to their Supernaturally advanced hearing, Delvira and Lorne had been unable to miss the conversation. "Now you see why I asked you not to hold his duty against him," Delvira whispered to Lorne. "He can't help himself." Aloud, she told James, "James, I'm sure the answer would be able to be found in the Watcher's council, but as I'm unable to teleport from the island, I have another plan underway for the time being."

James nodded gravely. "Thank you for taking interest in my little family. Just don't know what I'm going to do with that boi." He offered his arm to Delvira. "May I escort you?"

She nodded and took his arm. "We'll find a way," she told him, "but . . . I may have to say something to the ones I'll be talking with -- eventually, if they think they can help."

"I understand. Do what you need to do. I only hope they can help."

"So do I. I'll be meeting with them right after the rest of these meetings."

"There's quite a few meetings today. I'm glad I'm only in the first one."

Lorne was following along behind the pair, trying not to listen but being unable not to hear due to his Demonic hearing. He kept a wary eye on Frederic who walked along nonchalantly with his hand on his sword. Frederic was waiting for a chance to get an unsuspecting Pirate. Lorne shook his head sadly. Nice-looking young man, he thought, totally screwed in the head. He found his seat next to Crys and sat down.

* * *

Dawson, Faith, and Salem had entered only seconds before Lorne, and even as he took his seat, they made their way to Jack. "I think every one's on the list," Dawson commented.

Jack took one glance at it and had to sit down. He thought that was a very long list, but he couldn't wait to see Wolverine's face at the second meeting and explain how his family had grown over night just as his old man's had!

Faith grinned at the look on Jack's face. "Should we let them know?"

"Yes. Slip around and tell them quickly, and as soon as you have a seat, we'll start the meeting."

Faith nodded. She spoke with the boys, and they quickly split up the list.

* * *

Faith had ended up with the Alderberan family, and she headed straight for Katrina. "Katrina?"

"Yes? How are you today, Faith?" Katrina asked.

Faith grinned. "Better than ever." She dropped her voice to a low whisper. "And we've got a family meeting to go to after this one."

Katrina looked at her. "What do you mean a family meeting? I've got one that I have to go to with my family."

Faith searched her eyes. "Remember yesterday?"

"Of course! But what does that have to do with a family meeting?"

Faith dropped down to a crouching position so that she was on Katrina's level. "I was stunned too, but Jack wants us in the meeting. He wanted me 'cause he adopted me as his sister yesterday, and you also adopted me . . . " She was beginning to wonder if she might have made an awful mistake.

Katrina reached out and squeezed her arm. "I'll be there, and I'll let the others know." She was wondering if she should include Faith in the discussion with the Alderberan cats and didn't know how to approach her with it. "We've got a new member in the family -- the daughter of my cousin -- and that's what we're having a meeting about. You want to come? You are a member now even if you can't change into a cat." She grinned.

Faith found Katrina's grin infectious. "Never thought I'd say this, but . . . If it's my family, I'm there."

"Good. See you in the second meeting." She knew that Faith would move back to sit by Dawson and they were sitting on the other side of the room, but she planned to sit a lot closer to Faith in the second meeting.

* * *

Salem was on the back of the couch right beside Angel's ear. "Second meeting, you need to be there."

"But that's for Jack's family," Angel told him in a whisper.

"That's also you. You're Faith's brother, aren't you?" His tail twitched. "Just like I am?"

"That's true. Count us in. It's going to be quite a meeting," Angel said. "Might be the last meeting, but we will be there for it."

"Good," Salem said as he jumped off the couch and raced back to be by Faith. "Did mine!" He grinned.

* * *

Dawson looked around for Lex and Clark and saw them as they were coming back from the children. "Guys, second meeting is for Jack's family. You're elected 'cause of Faith."

"Hey, we are related now!" Lex said with a grin. "We'll be there or should I say here?"

Clark shrugged. "We'll be at the meeting rather it's here, there, or everywhere."

They found a seat together and sat.

Dawson headed back to Faith and sat down.

* * *

Kurt kept his hood pulled up so that no one could see what he looked like and took up a position against the wall so that he could see everything that was going on and yet not draw attention to himself. He saw Kitty walk in with Wolverine and sit down. Kurt wondered what the meeting was about. He hadn't the foggiest clue. Maybe it was about the dinosaurs?

* * *

Jack rose to his feet and tapped his mug on the table to get attention. "The meeting will now start. Remember there are other meetings after this one. The first one being any one who is in my family, and as soon as that's over, we'll let the rest of you know when we're starting the meeting about our escape." He was about to turn the meeting over to Crys when he heard a noise and turned to look to see who was interrupting him. He saw Jasmine trying to leave the room. "Is there a problem, Jasmine?"

The blonde looked up from where she'd been trying to push through the throng of bodies to get out of the meeting. She blushed as the mighty Pirate Captain's gaze fell upon her. "Well . . . I . . . huh . . . I'm not in your family."

He smiled at her. "That's true enough so you won't be at the next meeting, but you need to be here for this one." He had not realized how fluff-brained the girl was. He would have to assign somebody to watch over her and make sure she didn't stub her toe and have a heart attack.

Confusion creased Jasmine's pretty face. "I . . . But I thought this was the meeting for your family?"

"No, this is the meeting for everybody, so would you please take a seat?"

Jasmine considered asking him if he was certain this was the meeting for everybody but managed to recall that he was the Captain and should therefore at least know which meeting this was. She frowned. At least, she hoped he did. She saw Dawn gesturing to her and took a seat beside her.

As soon as Jasmine sat down, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Women! He wondered how some of them managed to do the things that they could do and still be so stupid. Jasmine was a perfect example. He smiled at Crys. "The floor is yours, madam." He backed up and had a seat, waiting for the words of doom to hit the world that was now calm and knowing that, in a few seconds, all Hell was about to break loose. His hand inched toward his sword. He knew he had to be ready. There was no telling how the others would take to the news, but she was the reason Will still lived and he was determined to stand by her.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Crystal stood as Jack gave her the floor and sat down, but her movements were as slow as though she were walking to her own funeral. Her heart thundered inside her throat as her ice blue eyes returned the gaze of so many faces. Her knees felt weak and she wanted to melt into the background but knew that she could not. She had asked for this, and it had to be done. It was the only right thing left that she could do for simply fleeing would no longer save them.

Cindy and Elvira stood with Crystal, circling her legs on either side and giving her their support. Blue had nestled onto the back of the couch while he'd been waiting but now shook off the fingers of sleep and flew up to her shoulder. He perched there and cooed softly. She nodded ever so slightly in response, and he gently rubbed his scales against her icy cheek.

Crystal wondered how she should start talking to this sea of faces. Some of them did not even know who she was, and both those and others were staring back at her with looks of complete bewilderment. Her mind turned back to the previous night. After she and Lorne had made such wonderous love, she had lain awake in his arms, though he'd not known it, and had began trying to come up with a plan. Now, as that plan began to return to her, she knew how she had to start.

She turned first to look at Jack and gave him a polite nod. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow." Her voice came out quiet, but she knew he'd still be able to hear her as the room had grown as quiet as a death chamber.

At Jack's answering nod, Crystal turned her attention back to the group. She swallowed hard, trying to fight her way past her heart that had lodged itself in her throat before beginning in a tone that was loud enough to carry over the majority of the room yet still not reach the children's ears. At least, she hoped that it would not. "Some of you already know me or, at least, think you do, but to those who do not, my name is Crystal Frost. To those who do know me and who I have been able to help, please, at this time, do your best to forget about that." Her fingers rose to touch the blue crystal that hung around her neck. "That was the crystal's power who saved your loved ones, not me, and as such, I ask that you do not consider that when you answer the question that I must ask you all."

"Now comes the announcement part," she spoke, her face trembling as she fought against her emotions that threatened to reveal themselves. "I . . . I have endangered you all." Whispers ran wild in the room, and Crys fought down her fear as she continued, "My mere presence here puts you all in danger."

"How?" one voice asked.

"Why?" another demanded.

Autolycus started to call out, but Elizabeth shook her head. "She'll tell you," she whispered to him. "Just give her time." She'd almost forgotten that Crystal blamed herself for the Demon who had attacked them.

"I knew I should have left, but I . . . did not and now it is too late to . . . "

"If you knew you should have left," Zora wanted to know, "why didn't you?"

Crystal tried to answer her, but the whispers in the room grew louder. To many of their surprises, it was Faith who stopped the whispers by getting to her feet and shouting out, "SHUT UP AND LET HER TALK!" Eyes turned toward her from every part of the room, but it was only Crystal's gaze who she returned.

Faith did not know what was going on, but she was no stranger to bringing danger to those she cared about, even if she had been fighting for a long time against those feelings. Though she did not what danger Crys brought to them, she knew that the Saucy Wench and Judson would one day come looking for her. She nodded to the blonde. "Go ahead."

Crystal nodded. She tried to smile but could not. "Thank you, Faith." She glanced back to the blonde in leather. "That's actually a good question, miss," she told her. "I did try to on more than one occasion, but at each turn, something arose that kept me from being able to."

Again, the whispers rose, and Faith shouted out. "STOP TALKING, DAMN IT, OR AM I GONNA HAVE TO GUT EVERY ONE OF YA TO KEEP YOU QUIET!" That swiftly settled the squabbling lot back down, and the floor returned to Crystal as Faith took her seat again.

"The simple fact is that I did not leave, for whatever reason, when I could and should have, and now he knows."

"Who knows?" Joxer asked from his seat next to Paige. He hoped Faith wouldn't be angry at him, but he had to ask.

"I can not speak his name," she told him, "but I can tell you about him."

"Why can't you tell us what his name is?" Dawn queried, her brow creased.

"Because he'll know if I do, and he'll come."

"Then tell us about him," Tom urged, his tail twitching. He already had a good idea where she was going with this, but he was still surprised that the woman before them was the one responsible for bringing the attention of the nightmarish Ice Demon on their ships.

Crystal nodded. "It begins a long time ago, and before I can actually start it, I have to tell you a bit about myself. I was born in a place that most of you probably don't think even exists -- the North Pole."

Zora snorted at that, but at Connor's look, she reconsidered Crystal's words. Finally, she shrugged and whispered to him, "Guess that makes about as much sense as Neverland and some alien planet, aye?"

Carl was another who laughed, but Paige quieted him. "Carl, hush! It's possible it exists!"

"Besides," Phoebe, who sat next to Paige, added, "some people don't believe in Gnomes and Witches either, you know."

"But do you really think the North Pole could exist?" Joxer whispered.

"Why would she lie?" Phoebe shot back to which he could only shrug.

"Laugh if you want," Crystal told them though her cheeks burned, "but it is true. I am an Ice Elemental." She rose her hands high, and her fingers waved in a sprinkling motion. It was then that it began to snow in the room, and shouts of awe and disbelief rang throughout. Hands reached up and out, grabbing snowflakes and touching snow to make certain it was real. Some even tasted it.

Crystal smiled thinly. "Now do you believe me?"

It was Delvira's voice who answered her louder than the others. "If they do not still, Crystal, I can attest for you. I have never been there, but I have heard of it and know it to be real."

More awed whispers followed her announcement, and Dawn spoke up curiously. "Is he real?"

Crystal looked around for who she might be talking about but could see no one outside of the gathered group. "Is who real?" she asked her.

"Santa," Dawn clarified, "and his reindeer and . . . "

"And Elves!" Jasmine added excitedly. "Are they really as cute as they sound?"

"They have to be," Paige told Jasmine. "They're short guys, after all!"

"I don't know," the blonde replied with a slightly wrinkled nose. "I prefer my men tall."

"Hey, don't cut down on short guys!" Paige was about to blast into a series of all the reasons she thought short guys were the best when Jack tapped his mug loudly on the coffee table.

All eyes turned immediately back to the Captain. "Crystal was speaking," he reminded them.

"Thank you, Captian," Crystal told him as the group yet again returned their attention to her. "Yes, Santa, his reindeer, and Elves are all real." Jasmine was about to speak again when Crys cut her off. "Yes, I knew them, but that was a long time ago and none of them really want anything to do with me any more."

"However," she continued rather sternly, "that is not the . . . discussion we are here to have. As I was saying, I did come from the North Pole. I was born and raised there, and for the first few years of my life, I believed in all the happy fairy tales you've heard of for my life was indeed like a fairy tale. I thought nothing could ever go wrong." Her voice grew bitter for a moment as she admitted, "I was a fool."

Her sadness began to leak through to her eyes as she began her tale, "It all changed on my fourth birthday when my uncle came to pick me up from school. He took me out to a deep part of the forest instead of home, and that was when I first began to worry. He instantly quieted those fears, however, when he told me that he was simply taking me there to buy my parents a little extra time. According to him, they were busily setting up the house for a surprise birthday party for me."

"If it was a surprise," Dawn asked, "why'd he tell you?"

"He said he didn't want to lie to me and that we could practice my look of surprise before we went home. Like an idiot, I trusted him. He was my uncle, and at that time, I believed in my family. My _blood_ family," she amended, remembering Angel and Lorne sitting behind her. "I never thought he'd hurt me, but like I said, I was an idiot."

"You trusted your family," Zora spoke up. "Why's that make you an idiot?"

"Because he was out to hurt me," Crystal explained. "We had walked for a while and I'd gotten tired a long time ago. I'd kept asking him if we couldn't go home yet or at least back to the sleigh, but he kept saying we would soon, just not yet. I'd just asked him again when . . . when we came across an . . . inverted pentegram."

Faith bristled at those two words, and Salem had to struggle to escape her grasp that had become like iron. He looked at her strangely and mewed quietly. Faith shook herself and tried to forget her own memories and return her mind fully to the conversation at hand.

"I knew what I was looking at even then, and I knew it wasn't good when he started dragging me toward it. I tried to fight him, but I was a child! I couldn't do anything against him except scream. He told me no one would hear my screams, but he . . . " She pressed her lips together for a moment, silencing the cry that rose within her as tears finally came to her eyes. "He was wrong."

As Crystal continued talking, she began to forget more and more about the group of people gathered in front of her and her memories grew ever more vivid until it was as if she were living them again. "He was wrong, because somebody did hear me. She came out of nowhere, flying straight for us. She blew fire on him and managed to grab me. She carried me back to her nest and set me in there with her baby."

"I was only four, but I could still understand her. That's one of the things children at the North Pole are taught -- how to communicate with animals. She told me to stay there with her baby while she took care of my uncle. We weren't to move until she came back." She fought back tears. "We could hear the battle raging outside, and we trembled and held to each other while we listened."

A tear ran down her cheek as Crystal finally announced, "She never came back, and when we finally left the nest, we found her . . . dead."

Even as Lorne stood to take Crystal's shaking form into his reassuring arms, Kitty spoke up. She was holding Lockheed close to her. Though tears slipped down her dragon's long snout, Kitty managed to refrain her own tears to shining in her brown eyes only. "The baby dragon," she asked Crys, "was Blue, wasn't he?"

Crystal nodded and desperately fought her emotions down.

"What did you do?" Dawn nearly cried.

"What else could I do? My uncle had looked for me, and we'd heard him calling. We'd also heard him finally leave but had waited for a long time before finally crawling out of hiding. That was when we found her. I couldn't bury her. I wanted to, but she was just too big. And I couldn't burn her because I didn't have anything to start a fire with. Finally, when we left her, I did the only thing I could -- I promised her spirit that I would take care of Blue for her as long as either of us would live and went home."

"You went home?" Lex asked in disbelief. "But your uncle -- "

She nodded. "He was there, but he wasn't alone. I tried telling my parents what had happened, but they wouldn't believe me. My uncle would never do things like that, they claimed! I was just making up wild stories to cover my bad shenanigans!"

"They didn't believe you?" Zora asked.

Crystal nodded. "Nobody did! I tried telling my entire family, everybody except my uncle of course, but no one would listen! I was only a child who, for some reason, had started acting bad! They didn't know why I'd want to make up such a story about my 'poor' uncle, but not a single one of them would believe me!"

"But you were telling the truth!" Zora protested.

"I know," Crys agreed, "but there are just some things that people won't believe no matter how hard you try to tell them the truth."

Zora nodded. She could understand that. After all, was that not the very reason why she had never told any one about her powers? She looked over to where Vang sat with the Lewises and found his gaze turned to meet hers. Could that have been why he'd kept the truth from her -- because he'd been afraid she wouldn't believe him?

"What did you do then?" Gabrielle prompted.

"I kept trying to tell people. I'd tell anybody who would listen but nobody would believe me until my cousin, Jack, came."

"Wait a minute," Dawn called, always full of questions. "Does your cousin have the same last name as you?" At Crys' answering nod, her eyes grew wide. "He's _the_ Jack Frost!"

"Yes," Crystal answered, "and he had also been attacked by our uncle as a child. Like me, he'd only been four at the time, and nobody had believed him either. He'd researched it, though, and had found out two things. The first was why our uncle had tried to sacrifice us: He wanted our powers. The second was a way to protect ourselves against him. It would at least allow us to block our signatures from him." She did not take off her necklace but did hold the crystal out so that they could see it.

Only Piper could not see the crystal. "The crystal?" she asked before Cole could tell her. "The same one you used to heal me? Thank you for that, by the way." She was afraid that, in all the commotion, she'd never really got a chance to heartfully thank Crystal for saving her life.

Crystal nodded and was going to let Piper's gratitude slip by when she realized that the brunette could not see her. She sighed. "Please do not thank me," she told her. "It was the crystal only, and you were attacked by dinosaurs because of me."

"That's -- "

"Impossible? Absurd? Neither," Crys told her, "and by the time I finish, you'll understand why."

"There was a second there who came to believe me about my uncle. He had been away, visiting relatives in England with his family, and came back to hear all the rumors about my insanity and bad behavior. Mark was my best friend, though, and he didn't believe any of it. He came to me for the truth, and I told him. I told him everything about what had happened, . . . but that was the worst thing I could have done for him."

"I don't know how he knew, but somehow he did. Mark never made it home that night. When I went out hunting for him after learning he hadn't gotten home, I found pieces of him littered all over the ground . . . but they were all made of ice. He was only the first person my uncle turned to ice and shattered because of me."

"I tried to stay there in the North Pole, because it was my home. I kept my mouth shut and avoided him the best I could, but I couldn't stay. During that time, though, I trained myself through books and Jack's teachings and learned as much about his activities and abilities as I could. There were two times I managed to intervene in his plans. Both times, I came across him attempting a sacrifice in the woods. Twice, I failed."

"But you just said that you interveined!" Jasmine protested.

"I did, and I managed to save one being each time. We barely escaped with our lives, though, and the rest of their families were slaughtered so that he could drain more power from their bodies."

"Cindy and Elvira?" Wesley deduced with a questioning brow.

Crystal nodded. "They and Blue were the only ones I was ever able to save," she admitted through her tears, "before I finally gave up. When I told my parents I was going to leave, they told me never to come back for they were sick of the embarrassement and shame my lies had brought them."

"Your lies?" Jasmine asked, clearly confused.

"Yes," Crystal answered. "My lies about my uncle and what he had done to me or, at least, tried to do."

"I met my uncle on the way out of my home for the last time. My parents were still there, so he couldn't do anything to me. In front of them, he told me that he was sorry I was leaving and that he'd miss me. To me, in a whisper so that they couldn't hear him, he told me that I'd never be safe." She sighed as she admitted, "And he was right."

"I tried at first to make a home for myself, but he showed up. I was living in a hot climate, and I awoke to the greatest blizzard the place had ever seen. I knew it was him, and I ran. After that, I moved around for a long time, but then I finally dared to try it again."

"That time, I had friends, and I had a chance at touring with a theater group. It was on the very morning that I was going to sign the final papers to join them when I woke to snow outside my window. I should have ran then, but I didn't. I stayed," she admitted shamefully.

"Why?" Will couldn't help asking. If she'd known the danger to come, why had she not fled?

"Because I was a fool," Crystal replied. "The papers had been saying that the coldest weather the city had ever experienced was coming for weeks, so I told myself that it had just finally hit and that was all it was." She shook her head, and her eyes closed against the tears, shame, and regret. "I didn't truthfully believe it, but I wanted to be able to live a real life and have a chance at happiness so badly that I just kept telling myself that. It wasn't that much later that morning that I heard screams and bells going off. When I found out that it was him, I ran. I should have stayed and stood my ground, tried to protect the people there who I had endangered, but I didn't want to be caught by him. I didn't mind dieing, but I didn't want him to hurt my . . . my babies . . . " It was getting a lot easier to admit that her three animal companions were not only her dearest friends and familiars but her babies too as Angel and Lorne had been calling them that so often.

"That time I didn't stop running. I was constantly moving around, never staying in a place for more than a couple of months, but eventually he'd still show up. When it started snowing in Port Royal, I knew he was coming again, and we ran. The one direction that I could ascertain that the snow was not coming from was the sea, so we took to the port and hid on one of the ships that we hoped would be going out that day."

Crystal took a deep breath before forcing herself to finish, "That was how I came to the Black Pearl, and that is also why he destroyed Port Royal and attacked the ships. That is why the ships were attacked two nights ago, why we crashed here amid the dinosaurs and all this chaos, and why Linda is no longer with us. That Demon is the danger I have put you all in."

Whispers rang throughout the room again, but Crys continued her conclusion though her heart was now beating fearfully again. "I've found nothing that can stop him, though I've tried before in the past. I've seen him live through things that nobody should be able to live through, including everything from dragon breath to a sword in the heart to falling into a volcano. Nothing has worked. I doubt anything ever will, and he is powerful beyond anything you've met before. He killed Linda with just a thought, and that's all it takes."

"That's also another thing I'd like you to keep in mind when you consider your answers to my question." She made a twirling motion with her hand, and a snowball appeared in it. "He can kill anything . . . " She tossed the snowball up into the air. Even as it began to descend, she turned it to ice and shattered it within the same breath. " . . . as easily as that."

The whispers were running wilder and louder, and Cordelia pushed Angel, gently urging him to stand with his sister even as she got to her feet. Once they were all standing together, Cordy looked at Crys. "Ask them," she told her.

"We're right here with you," Angel reminded her in a low whisper as Lorne genty rubbed her arms.

"What in the world could you ask us after that?" Jasmine wanted to know.

"I know I have no right," Crystal told the gathered group, shaking her head sadly as her teary eyes turned out to them, "to stay, but I would like to. I only will, though, with your permission -- _all_ of you -- so you each have a decision to make." She waited for the harsh words she knew would come.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	30. Chapter Twentynine

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Jack was on his feet and by Crystal's side the minute she stopped talking. Pandemonium rang throughout the house. He couldn't tell what they were saying; it seemed like every one was talking at the same time. Finally, he banged his mug on the table again.

"Each person should be able to make up their own mind. We're going to vote," he announced. "The way we're going to do it is if you want Crys to stay, you will stand up. If you don't want Crys to stay, remain seated. As for me, I want Crys to stay." He reached out and hugged Crys reassuringly.

Lorne and Angel had been standing beside her before he had gotten there but had parted way to let him in. He noticed that Cordelia also was standing.

Celina stood. "It's an awful thing when the ones you love most do not believe in you, Crystal," she told her, "but we saw him and we believe you. What he has done is not your fault, and I will stand by you."

"As will I," Morph spoke simply, standing beside his wife.

Katrina stood and looked at Crys. "I believe in you, Crys. We too have been persecuted and found safe haven with Jack. You are one of us now." She smiled at her. She felt Tom stand at her side. He didn't say anything but placed his hand on her shoulder.

Beside the catpeople who had grown to beings that Vang could already tell made him very proud, the tiger stood. Sebastian scuttled upward onto Vang's back and, when he received a few curious looks, shrugged his crab shoulders. "Best I can do, mon."

Zora couldn't help the admiration that touched her heart. That group were her family through her mother, but she had been furious for them for Vang's and Sebastian's lies. It was not the others' fault, she realized, and they must really be brave people to stand in the face of such an enemy. People like them were rare; indeed, she'd only known four her entire life. She was still looking at them as she stood.

Jack's eyes continued watching the group as one by one, his crew who he trusted got to their feet. They didn't say anything, but they looked at Crystal, welcoming her.

All of a sudden, a loud mouth shouted out, "DOWN WITH THE GIRL! GET HER OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE REST OF US ARE DEAD!"

All eyes turned to stare even as James reached out and snatched Frederic out of his chair, his hook gripping the boy by his shirt. "Boi, I told you to keep your big mouth shut! To your room, I am confining you! I'm sorry," he said simply as he dragged Frederic back to the room. He threw him in there and then locked the door. He came back to stand at his place beside Smee.

It took Will a little longer to recover from his shock than several of the others did. When he finally managed to get past all the shocking revelations of living things he'd just heard, he, too, stood. He walked a few paces over to join Jack, Crystal, and the others immediately around her.

Piper had felt Cole rise from his seat but had not felt his hand attempt to take hers as he was letting her make her own decision. She reached out, groping for a moment, before feeling his hand take hers. With his help, she stood to her feet. "Perhaps it was the crystal who healed me, Crystal," she told her, "but you are the one who dared to use it to do so. You knew taking it off put you in danger of his reading you, but you still saved me. Besides," she added, "beings like him need to be stopped."

Ororo smiled at her goddaughter. Never had she been prouder of Piper!

Prue was standing next to Piper. She smiled at Brendan, who was already standing, and then at Crys. So much was in her heart, but she couldn't find the words to get it out so she simply just smiled at Crys.

Phoebe and Paige stood together in their place between their older sisters and their godmother. Carl jumped up as soon as Paige did. If she was volunteering, so was he!

Joxer was a little more skittish. He knew danger all too well, but these people were his family. With a deep breath, he stood and nearly tripped. Phoebe caught him.

Xena walked over to stand before Crys. "My sword is at your disposal. I will do all within my power to help defeat your enemy." She reached out and clasped the girl's arm. "Call me if you need me." She took her place beside Jack and Will.

Gabrielle was right behind Xena. "Count me in, too," she told her. "We'll find a way to stop him." She smiled reassuringly. "Xena's found ways to stop things that nobody else could have." She moved to stand beside her lover.

Crystal could not answer Xena nor the blonde who followed her for the tears that choked her. She could not believe that these people were actually welcoming her! Frederic had been the only one who had said "no" thus far, but Blue had cooed to her when he'd spoken, reminding her point blank that the boy had come after she had.

Kitty stood beside Wolverine. She was not going to say anything, but Lockheed cooed, telling Blue that he was there for his fellow dragon.

Jack looked around the room one last time and, seeing no one objecting, looked at Crys. "Welcome to the family, Crys. It's good to have you here." A cheer rose up around the room for the bravery of the woman who stood in front of them. She had told her life story and had blown the room away. Each person vowed in their hearts to do what they could to help Crys overcome her enemy.

Crystal was crying, but her tears were at last happy rather than sad. Cordelia turned to her with a smile. "Angel and Lorne told you they'd stand by you," she reminded her. Crys nodded but still could not manage to get any words out. When she tried, they came out as a soft sob, and she quickly covered her mouth.

Cindy reached up to Lorne with a paw.

Lorne reached down and took Cindy's paw. Then he looked at Jack. "There is one hope, Jack. At least Jack Frost thinks there is one sure-fire way, and that's to get Big Red involved."

Jack looked at Lorne as though he had taken leave of his senses. "Big Red?" he queried.

Lorne's words so excited Dawn that she could barely help herself. "Santa Claus?" she squeaked, her eyes as wide as if it were Christmas morning.

"Yes. Santa Claus," Lorne said. "He has complete power over the North Pole, and Jack thinks he might have power over her uncle."

"Then, when we're rescued," Jack announced, "we will go on a little trip. Imagine Pirates at the North Pole! What will Santa Claus think?" His words were met with rowdy laughter.

Delvira cleared her throat as the laughter settled. "Crystal, you said you could not speak his name aloud, but I have many resources. If Santa Claus can not help, I may be able to contact those who can find something that will." She looked around the room. "Does anybody have any kind of parchment or something else we can write on?"

Dawson stepped forward, still holding the quill and parchment. "What do you need these for, ma'am?"

"So that Crystal can write his name down. That should keep his attention from being aroused." Her black eyes turned back to the blonde. "Will you?"

Crys nodded, still too shocked to speak.

Dawson gave the quill and parchment to Crys. With shaking hands, she wrote down Frostbite and then, beneath that, David Frost. "Thank you," she finally managed to get out as she handed them back to him. Her eyes darted around all the faces who had just welcomed her. "Thank you all!"

Lex felt some one tugging on his shirt and, looking down, saw that it was Julian. "What is it, Julian?" he asked as he knelt beside the small boy.

Julian handed Lex a picture. "Sarah told me to draw that." Lex stood up and held the picture up so that all could see that it was a picture of Santa Claus with a reindeer.

Clark was still staring at the picture when he felt a tiny hand touch his leg. He looked down to see Sarah looking up at him with big eyes. She motioned him down to her, and he knelt beside her. "What is it, Sarah?"

In a very quiet voice, she told him, "We'll help."

Lex almost fainted. After having tried every way in the world to get Sarah to say a single word and failing, she had now spoken! "Sarah?" he said as he knelt beside her. "Why have you never spoken before?"

Her small shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Wasn't impor . . . import . . . " She frowned and looked to Julian for help.

"She didn't have an important enough reason to before."

Lex and Clark grabbed both the kids and hugged them. "I guess that answers the question for all of us!" Lex said with a grin.

Crystal had been watching the scene with the children in still-growing amazement. Now, she asked in a quiet voice, "But what do we do about Frederic?" Blue cooed. "I know he wasn't here before, but . . . What do we do about him?"

"Nothing," James said. "Leave him in his room to rot. He's my son. I can't do a damn thing with him! He needs a witch doctor."

"Actually," Delvira spoke up, "that is what I would like to see the Sorceresses about later this morning."

"I now call this meeting officially closed!" Jack announced to the room. "Remember to come back for the third meeting if you're interested in escaping this Gods-awful island!" The group began to wander off, but Jack knew most were headed for the dining room. He followed along behind the group that was heading for the dining room and hoped that there would be enough room for everybody.

Crystal looked at the ones who remained around her -- her beloved, her babies, her brother, and his lady -- with tears still shining in her eyes. "Thank you," she told them, "for helping me to do that. I couldn't have without your support."

Lorne smiled at her. "You need to rest, little one," he said as he scooped her up. "See you guys later, and -- "

"Sorry, Lorne. You've gotta go to the dining room. You're part of Jack's family now."

"How?" He looked at Angel as though he could bite him. He had not set Crys back down.

"I adopted Faith yesterday. She's also Jack's sister. Crys is my sister. Get the picture?"

"Yup. On the way to the dining room now!" He continued carrying Crys straight into the dining room and sat her in a chair.

* * *

When Logan managed to push his way into the dining room, he was surprised at how many people were in there. "This is the meetin' o' Jack's family, isn't it?" he asked.

Jack grinned at him from where he sat at the head of the table. "These are my new half. Well, most of them any way," he amended as he noted that some of the Alderberan members hadn't made it yet. "Where's yours?"

Wolverine turned to look behind him. "They're comin' now."

Cole shimmered in, holding Piper and set her in a chair next to Crys. "Call me when it's over, Piper," he said as he went to pull his hand from hers so that he could shimmer. He looked down at his hand where she was still clinging to him. "Piper? I need to leave."

"No," she told him, "you do not. Cole, I love you just as much as I do any other member of my family only in a different way. You are part of my family now."

"Thank you, Piper," Cole said as he sat in the chair next to hers, still clinging to her hand.

* * *

Kitty had been behind Wolverine but had decided to hang back just a little ways. She wanted to talk to one of her new sisters. As the other Halliwells entered the room, she tapped Prue on the back. "Hey. Got a minute?"

"Sure, Kitty. What's wrong?"

"Well," Kitty told her, "it looks like we're going to be part of the same family now, and I couldn't help overhearing your situation with Brendan . . . "

"Everybody knows that!" Prue exclaimed as though she wished the floor would open and swallow her. "It's just so frustrating! No hope at all because he won't even try! He spends half his time hiding from me and the other half cringing as though I've bit him or something! Gods know I'd like to!"

Kitty couldn't help laughing at that. "Sounds a lot like one of the problems I'm having," she told her, "and I was thinking that maybe we could soundboard off of each other sometime."

"Sure! How about after the meetings? I can use any help I can get with Brendan! His own brother can't do anything with him!"

Kitty shook her head. "Well, at least he's not a Priest," she whispered to her.

"A _Priest_! Where's one of those?"

Kitty looked out toward the living room, but Kurt was already gone. "He's my problem," she explained, shaking her head. "I shouldn't even be looking at him, but I can't seem to stop myself!"

"Gods, I know the feeling!" Prue was quick to tell her. "Every time I look at Brendan, I just want to look at him more, and even that causes him to gawk at me and not eat! It's just so frustrating sometimes!"

Kitty nodded. "Girl, do we ever have a lot in common!"

* * *

Vang was about to follow the last of the cats into the room when Zora called to him. He stopped and turned back slowly, hardly daring to believe his ears. He found her standing to the side in the shadows. "Vang?" she called him again, and he had to slow his pace to keep from running to her. Finally, she was talking to him!

Zora knelt as Vang approached. "Vang, I need to know something. Was part of the reason why you didn't tell me because you didn't know how I'd take it, because you thought I might not believe you?"

Vang considered her words before answering truthfully, "Not before your father died, but after . . . Yes."

Zora smiled sadly. "I think I can finally understand that a little more now." A part of her wanted to hug him, but she held back. "You'd better go ahead for your meeting."

Katrina turned to look back at Vang and Zora. "Zora, are you coming?"

Zora looked at her in confusion. "Why would I come? Isn't that where Jack's family meeting is going to be held?" At that, she wondered why they were even going into the dining room.

"Yes, but you're a member of Jack's family. Faith and I are adopted sisters which makes the rest of my family part of Jack's family." She held her hand out toward Zora.

Zora hesitated in taking her hand, and Vang looked behind her to where Connor lurked even more in the shadows. "Think she might want to bring some one with her," he told Katrina.

* * *

Angel and Cordelia had just come level with Katrina, Vang, and Zora. Angel didn't know what was going on or why Connor was hiding in the shadows again. The boy seemed to love the shadows. He took a sniff and almost choked. "Connor, come closer."

Connor stepped forward. "Yes? Did you need me to do something?"

Angel sniffed him again. "Who's your mother?"

Connor had expected many things but not a question like that. "She's a Piratess aboard the Saucy Wench."

"Damn!" Angel said. "Is her name Darla?"

"Yes. How do you know of her?"

Angel ignored the question and asked another question, "Did she ever tell you about your father?"

"I never . . . knew my Mother. She abandoned me when I was born, so I don't know who my Father is."

Angel looked at him again dead in the eyes. "You've just met him."

Connor didn't know rather to reach out and knock the Hell out of him or shake his hand. "What makes you think you're my Father?" he finally asked.

"There's no mistaking the smells." He looked at Zora. "Smell me, and then smell Connor."

This was too much for Cordelia. Her legs felt weak, and she started to faint but found somebody supporting her from behind.

Tom, who had come back to check on Katrina, smiled down at the brunette. "Hello."

Cordelia stared at him but could not speak. "I wish I was one to faint," she murmured. Why couldn't she just faint and block all this insanity out?

Angel turned to look at Cordelia, reached down, and took her from Tom. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Is he . . . Are you sure . . . ?"

"We're going to find out," Zora answered the question Cordelia seemed unable to get out. She stepped forward, leaned close into Angel, and sniffed him. Then she moved back to Connor. She sniffed him and smelled the familiarity. Wanting to be sure before she accepted Angel's claim for Connor's sake, she stepped closer to him so that her body pressed against his and sniffed his neck again.

Connor stiffened. He was already overly heated around Zora, and her sniffing of him did not help matters. "Well?" he finally demanded.

Zora straightened and gazed into Connor's eyes. "Connor . . . " She shook her head slowly. "Looks like your life is just as crazy as mine."

Angel looked at Connor. "If I had known about you, I would have come for you."

"Sure you would have," Connor told him. "You didn't want a kid any more than my Mother did."

"What you don't understand, Connor," Angel replied, "is that she's a Vampire and I'm a Vampire. We are not supposed to be able to have kids. I would have never thought I had one, not in a million years, and she sure as Hell didn't tell me!" He reached out a hand, offering it to Connor around Cordelia's and Zora's bodies.

Connor grasped it, and Zora stepped out of the way at his acceptance. "I can scarcely believe it," Connor told him, "but I'm glad that at least one of my parents wants me."

"Somebody's gotta tell James," Angel said.

"Tell me what?" a voice behind them asked.

"Dad?" Connor questioned. "Who's my Mother?"

"She's a bitch, son. You don't wanna know her. I told ya she's aboard the Saucy Wench, and her name's Darla."

"This man claims he's my Father, and it's true: he is."

James felt taken aback. "I've always tried to be a good father to you!"

Connor reached out to him. "You have been. I've just got two fathers now."

Hook reached out, hugged Connor, and then offered his hand to Angel. Angel took it and shook it. "Looks like we got another common interest besides piracy and Jack."

James nodded. "It's good to meet you, Angel."

"And it's good to meet you, James," Angel replied. He could hear Jack banging his mug on the table. "Guess we'd better get in there to that meeting. Connor, you get to go to the meeting too. That includes you too, James," Angel told him.

Smee, who was James' constant shadow, finally spoke up in a voice so quiet that it was barely audible. "What about his third father?"

Angel grinned at Smee. "Welcome to the family! That includes you too! Let's go surprise Jack!" He headed into the dining room, still carrying Cordelia.

Zora stepped quickly in beside Connor. She leaned as close to him as she could but was afraid that the ones with advanced hearing like their own would still be able to overhear them. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure. Ask me tomorrow," Connor said. "I've got three fathers now! That's a strange feeling indeed!"

* * *

As soon as the last person was inside the dining room, Jack looked at Wolverine. "Well, you called the meeting."

"Just what the Hell ya been doin'!" Wolverine looked at him. "No woman involved yet ya been breedin' like rabbits!" he said with a laugh.

"I could say the same thing to you except that there is a woman involved," Jack retorted.

"How are you related?" Wolverine asked.

Faith grinned at that question and waved at him.

"What the Hell are ya doin' in here, girl?"

"Meet your new daughter," Jack told him. "I adopted Faith yesterday. So did Clark, Lex, Salem, Katrina, and Angel."

At Wolverine's disbelieving look, Faith shrugged. "Hell, not even I could keep pushing this group away!"

"Welcome to the family," Wolverine told them. "Now I want ya to meet my side o' the family." He reached out for 'Ro. "'Ro an' me found something together that both o' us were needin'. We're in love, an' we want to get married!"

Jack grinned. "Do I get to perform the ceremony?"

"Where's yer ship, son?" Wolverine reminded him. "Ya know ya can only marry us if we're at sea."

"Well, just as soon as I get a ship, I'll perform it," he promised. "Congratulations!" He reached out and gave 'Ro a big hug. "Welcome to the family!"

"The next thing," Wolverine said, "is yer gettin' sisters. They go along with your new stepmom."

Ororo pulled back from Jack's embrace so that she could smile at him. Her blue eyes danced as she told him, "Surprise! You've got four new sisters!"

"No, five," Wolverine corrected her. "Just found out today that this beautiful young lady," he clarified, indicating Kitty, "is my daughter. She's actually got my blood flowin' through her veins!"

"That's wonderful!" Jack exclaimed. "Six new sisters! Boy, have y'all got your hands full keeping him straight!" He indicated Wolverine.

"Nope. They got their hands full tryin' to keep you straight," Wolverine told him.

Jack shook his head. "That's impossible. Can't anybody keep me straight!"

Will cleared his voice as he announced quietly with a sly, shy smile, "We'll see about that."

Jack grinned back at him. "I got an announcement all my own to make!" he said to his family. "Most of ya already know it, but Will and me are together!"

A clicking sound came from behind Jack. "Yup, and it's about darn time too!"

Wolverine grinned at Donkey. "Ya said a mouthful, partner!"

Donkey grinned back at Wolverine.

"Any more announcements?"

"I got one," Angel said. "I got me a son today that I didn't know I had. His name's Connor."

Jack looked at Connor. "Welcome to the family, Connor!" Then it hit him. "Well, I'll be damned!" he cried. "James, you old seadog, now you're a part of my family too!"

Wolverine looked around the room one more time. He could not believe how much his family had grown in two days' time. "This is wonderful! I always did want a big family! I'm not sure if I'm their big brother or their father," he said, looking at Donkey, "but it doesn't matter."

"Nope," Donkey agreed. "We all got plenty of love for everybody! Now all we need is some rum!"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Jack said. "Wonder where they would have stored it at? The basement!" He got up and headed straight for the basement.

"Guess the meeting's over," Wolverine commented. "Welcome to the family! I'd better follow the boy before he gets into trouble!"

* * *

Jack had not gone very far down into the basement. The stench from the dead dinosaurs had hit his nose. They would set into decaying quickly, and he knew they had to be gotten out of there or no one would be able to live in the house! He heard a sound behind him and turned to see that it was Wolverine. "Jack, ya out did me again! I think you brought a bigger group than I did!"

"Aye, but ain't it nice to have a big family?" Jack asked him.

"You're right about that, Jack! You and me started out just two people adrift in the sea of life, an' now look at us! I don't even know how many are in our family, but it does feel good!"

"Don't get maudlin on me, Wolverine," Jack told him. "I feel like sitting down and crying too! It just feels so darn good -- having so many to care about who care about you! And just think! I've got Will, and you've got 'Ro! The Goddess has blessed both of us! I'd like to do something in return for Her."

"Well, pray about it," Wolverine told him. "Maybe She'll give ya a sign. I've never been big on it myself, but 'Ro is."

"Let's find that rum. We can take a case up, and we can all have a party!"

Wolverine found the rum first as his nose led him straight to it. He took a case, and Jack took another. They headed back up the stairs. They carried it out through the dining room and into the living room. "We've got rum, everybody!" Jack called to which both Will, Cole, Tom, and Brendan all had to stifle groans. "Come and get some!"

Paige started to go for the rum, but 'Ro shook her head. "Paige, your mother would not wish that foul stuff in your body!"

"Besides, you've seen what alcohol can do to people! You don't want that in you, Paige!" Piper told her.

Kitty shrugged as she walked from Prue's side and over to the men. "I'll have one." Lockheed cooed and shook his head. This was going to be an even longer day than he'd already thought it would be!

Donkey went over to stand by Wolverine. "Don't mind if I do," he said. Wolverine gave him a bottle. "There's plenty more downstairs."

Kitty grabbed two bottles, thanked them, and walked over to where her men were grouped together. She knew Kurt would refuse any alcohol beverage and was not yet ready to talk to him any way. Chong sometimes drank but not always. However, she hadn't known Sean to pass one up yet. "Hey, Cassidy?" she called. "Catch!" She tossed the bottle to him.

"Thanks, Captain!" he said as he caught the bottle.

Kitty glanced back to where Wolverine had been standing but could no longer see him for the throng of bodies reaching for the rum. She looked back to Sean. "You were right about Wolverine," she told him. "He's a heck of a man! My father actually!" She grinned.

"Like I told ye, Captain, ye can always count on Wolverine! Congratulations on him bein' yer father! Ye could nae have a better one! A toast to ye and yer father!" he said as he lifted the rum bottle and took a big swig.

Kitty rose her own in a returning salute. "And to friends who over-protective Captains should listen to more often!" She drank a long sip.

Kurt shook his head and backed even further into the shadows, hoping Wolverine wouldn't see him and get a whuff of him. That's all he needed! If Wolverine even had the faintest idea that Kurt was in lust with his daughter, he'd probably gut him just for the fun of it!

* * *

Jack had taken his bottle and gone over to sit in a chair a little piece away from the others. He drew his feet up into the chair with him and took a sip of the heavenly brew he had been missing for days. It warmed him all the way to his toes. He was thankful that he had finally found some and still wondered what had happened to the first shipment that he had had. He needed to put somebody on detail watching it to make sure that nobody stole it again.

He looked to where Will was standing, talking with Clark and Donkey, and wondered what they were talking about. His eyes grew heavy as the bottle grew light. He forgot all about the next meeting and began to doze off.

Will, watching Jack from across the room, sighed and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked. His eyes followed Will's, and he sighed. "Oh."

Donkey looked up at Clark. "Need your advice on a little matter of a female wolf. I think I'm in love!" He grinned at Clark. "But I don't know what to do with her!"

Clark frowned. "I wish I could help you," he told him, "but I don't know the first thing about females." He turned to scan the room for his beloved and called out, "Lex?"

Lex was next in line to get a bottle of the rum when Clark called him. He snatched it up and hurried over to where Clark, Will, and Donkey were standing. He did not see Donkey's bottle anywhere and wondered if he could have possibly drunk it already. "What's going on, guys?" he asked.

"Donkey needs advice," Clark told him, "on a female wolf."

"Oh! Found you some one! You and me need to have a little walk and a little talk. Be back in a few minutes, guys," he told Will and Clark. Keeping his bottle close to his body, he hoped Clark had not noticed but heard him sigh as he walked away. "Donkey, where's your bottle?" was the first thing Lex asked.

"I hid it."

"Where'd you hide it at?"

"In my stomach," Donkey answered with a hiccup.

"Won't anybody find it in there for sure!" Lex told him. "Now what's this about a female wolf?" He continued to walk with Donkey, his words fading out to the boys' ears.

* * *

As soon as Lex and Donkey walked off, Will turned back to Clark. "How do you handle it?" he asked.

"Handle what?"

"Lex's drinking."

Clark sighed. "With care," was all he could tell him. "I wish he'd stop. It's not good for him."

Will's haunted eyes turned back to Jack. "I know all too well what you mean."

* * *

Jack was half asleep and half awake, and the buzzing of voices around the room was making him even more sleepy. Where was Will? his fogged mind wondered. He looked around and finally saw him talking to Clark. Boy talk, he thought.

Guess we should really have that other meeting. He wasn't in the mood for it, however. What he wanted to do was get Will upstairs to the bedroom, but with him drinking rum, he didn't think he stood a snowball's chance in Hell of getting him there. He pretended he was looking at Will and a bottle of rum. He could have one or he could have the other. Which one was the most important? I can't live without either one of them!

How am I going to get Will to take a drink of rum? If he'll drink it, then he's going to like it, Jack reasoned, and he won't be so hard on me about it! That's what the problem is -- he's never had a sip!

He sat up, put his feet back on the floor, and looked at his almost empty bottle. He looked at the empty cases on the floor. I've gotta go back down there and get another case. Wonder if I can get Will to go with me?

He stood up and walked across the floor. "Will? I need to go get another case of rum. Want to come with me?"

Will was taken aback by Jack's words. "Jack, you don't even need that mess! Crystal makes perfectly fine drinks! Alcohol destroys you!"

"Have you ever had a taste of rum, Will?"

"Yes, I have," he told him, "and it's foul stuff! You only like what you know it does to you, but that isn't good for you!"

Clark edged backwards. This was one conversation the couple needed to have alone.

Jack looked disappointedly at Will. "Guess I'll have to wait 'til after the meeting. It ain't going anywhere," he said.

Will had managed to get enough advice out of Clark that he thought he knew what line to opt for next. "If the rum's what you want, Jack, have at it, but if you do, I'm telling you now -- I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Jack looked at Will. "What the Hell you mean you're gonna sleep on the couch! Brendan's sleeping on the couch! I've gotta find the boy a room!"

"Well, if the couch isn't free," Will insisted, pulling his courage together, "then I'll sleep on the floor, but I will not sleep with you when you are inebriated!"

"What the Hell is that!" Jack asked. "Inebwho!"

"Drunk!" Will exclaimed.

"I'm not drunk! Why, I've only had one bottle! See?" he said and he held the now empty bottle out to Will. "And I won't have any more for a while."

"If you have rum on your breath tonight," Will told him, looking straight into Jack's eyes, "you'll sleep alone."

"Damn!" Jack protested. "Finally find the rum, and I can't get it! If I do, I can't get you! That's a Hell of a note! You would deprive me of me life's drink!"

Will folded his arms stubbornly over his chest and looked at Jack with a look he'd seen on Clark's face just a moment before. "That's about it," he told him. He softened only slightly as he told him, "Rum doesn't have to be your life's drink, Jack. It's not good for you, for us, or for any one around you. Alcohol destroys even the best of men, and I won't stand idly by and let that happen to you. I love you too much to let you drink."

"I'll be good," Jack told him. "I won't drink any more today or tonight. I don't want you sleeping anywhere but in my bed, but it's hard, Will! I've had it all my life like water! Last few days, I've missed it a lot, and now there's bunches of it down there! But I want you to know that you're more important to me than rum."

Will nodded, clearly pleased. "I know it's not going to be easy, Jack, but this is going to be the way it is from now on. I will not sleep with you any time you've had more than one, but any time you get to feeling thirsty for it, you can . . . " How had Clark put that? " . . . come quench your thirst in my lips."

"Promises, promises!" Jack exclaimed. "I've been thirsty for you all morning, but alas, we have another meeting! Maybe after the meeting?" He pulled Will to him and plunged his lips to his. He drank of his lips as though he was a man dying of thirst. The rum bottle crashed onto the floor, but Jack didn't even notice. Will tasted far better than any rum!

* * *

His brown eyes had stayed trained on her since the last meeting, and his heart was pounding so loudly that he knew the other advanced ears could hear it. He had to force his feet to walk as he stepped up behind the couch where she sat. "Prue?"

Prue turned to look up at Brendan. She was surprised and delighted to see him. "Yes?" she asked him.

"After the meeting," he told her, "I need to talk to you . . . in . . . in private."

"Doesn't seem to be a meeting right now," Prue told him. "We could have that talk now."

He shook his head. "The meeting will start soon, and our talk will be rather . . . long . . . "

"Okay. Come for me when you're ready." She smiled at him. She couldn't wait to have a chance to be alone with him and find out why he had been on edge all morning! Had he overheard her telling her sisters they'd slept together and didn't want any one to know?

Brendan nodded and did not speak a single word more. Instead, he quickly made himself scarce.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Chapter Thirty**

Jack reluctantly broke off the kiss with Will. He would much rather carry him up the stairs and ravish his luscious body, but he had to conduct the third meeting. If the meeting had not been so important, he would have done what he could only dream of. "We'll have to wait until later. Come sit by me." He walked toward the middle of the room and called out, "All interested persons, the third meeting is about to start!"

Will followed Jack to the middle of the room and took a seat behind him. He couldn't help the devilish smile that spread over his mouth at the sight he was presented with. So enraptured by Jack's fine rear-end was he that he did not take any notice of the others gathering.

Jack saw the others coming and looked for Dawson. "Would you like to take notes?" he asked.

"Thank you for the opportunity of being of service to you, Captain!" Dawson said with a grin. He sat on the floor with his quill ready.

At Dawson's eager reply to Jack, Faith teased the boy with kissing noises behind her hand. She shook her head as she settled down in a chair with Salem. Why was it that all men seemed to worship the ground Jack walked upon? Well, all boys, any way.

Once every one was seated, Jack announced what the meeting was about. "We're not exactly sure yet if we even have supplies enough to last or supplies to work on rebuilding the ship."

Kitty spoke up from where she sat with Lockheed coiled around her shoulders. "The island has plenty of resources for food and water," she told Jack, "but I don't know about the tools."

"Kitty, would you like to be in charge of the group that collects food?" Jack looked at her.

She shrugged. "I can be. Chong knows what to look for, and we've been living off of his cooking since crashing. But it's not just collecting," she warned. "There's also hunting."

"Pick a crew that you want to work with. You'll be the leader on that." He turned to look at Clark. "Clark, I want to put you in charge of finding out what supplies are on hand and beginning to rebuild the ship."

Clark nodded in reply. As the Pearl's Carpenter, he'd expected the job.

"Pick out the people that you want to work with you. Get a report back to me as soon as you can. There should be tools in the barn. That doesn't mean that there are or that they're in good shape."

Jack looked around the group. Normally, he would have just pointed out the ship's cook, but he was afraid Piper would not be able to take care of that job in her present condition. Jack asked, "Piper, are you able to supervise others?" He was not sure exactly what she felt she could or could not do, and he didn't want to just appoint somebody.

Piper had been dreading Jack's calling upon her, and she answered him in a small voice. "Jack, I can't see."

"I understand that, but with Cole as your eyes, could you still be in charge of a group of people, those who will be responsible for getting the food done and the clean-up thereafter? I'll understand if you can't."

Piper was not quite sure what to say. She knew that the job would not have been a problem at all if she could only see, but would Cole even know how to supervise a group in the kitchen, the things to tell her? She was still considering her answer when Ororo spoke up.

"Captain, if I may, Piper is need of retraining at this point. I was wondering if some one here might know how to fight or do anything else, for that matter, without the use of their eyes?"

Wolverine stood up. "I can handle that bit o' trainin'. We can start on that tomorrow as soon as we get everythin' else underway. That is, if Piper's willin' fer me to work with her?"

Piper could tell that it was Wolverine who had offered to be her teacher from the familiar, gruff voice. She smiled in the direction of his voice. "Oh, yes!" she nearly cried the words, so relieved was she that there might still be a chance for her to be able to do things for herself despite her blindness.

Cole leaned down and whispered next to her ear. "I don't know a lot about supervising, but I'm willing to give it a shot. At least I can tell you what's going on if you want to try it."

Piper nodded in response and spoke to Jack. "Captain Sparrow, we would like to attempt the job."

"Thank you, Miss Halliwell. I know it won't be easy. I'm really counting on you." He was thinking if she had not taken it, that would have put Autolycus and Joxer back into charge of the kitchen. "I'd like to thank . . . " He looked at Kitty. "What's your cook's name?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Chong Chan," she replied quietly. She cocked her head in the direction of where he sat with Sean and Kurt. "The Chinese guy."

"I'd like to thank Chong for fixing breakfast. It was very good, and I'd like to ask him to be second-in-command to assist Miss Piper."

Chong grinned. "I accept!" He had began to wonder if Jack had, in truth, been disappointed with his breakfast that morning, but now he knew that his cooking truly was still appreciated.

"I also need a clean-up crew. The basement needs cleaning out," Jack said with a grimace. "I need volunteers on that who can make a speedy retrieval of those raptors before they get to stinking."

Carl squirmed. He knew he usually got stuck with the worst jobs, but he'd be damned if he wanted to clean up behind dead raptors! He squished himself next to Paige and tried to wriggle around behind her.

"Actually, Captain," Chong spoke up, "the raptors will be needed."

Jack did not ask what for. Instead, he looked at Carl where he was hiding under Paige. "Since I haven't gotten any volunteers, I'm going to appoint Joxer and Carl to help Chong retrieve the raptors. Are there any other suggestions or any other groups you think we might need?"

"A watch," Zora spoke up. "We need to try and make sure no more dinosaurs get in here."

"I need volunteers for the first watch," Jack called out. "Then we'll set up a roster and take turns. Two at any given time. Stay in touch with each other, and don't take unnecessary risks."

Wolf spoke up. "I can take the first watch, but I can't later tonight."

Jack nodded. He knew what the night would bring and knew that he still did not have a solution for the lack of chains. He glanced around the room but did not spot Wes. He figured whatever project he was working on in his room had caught his attention and therefore he'd have to go up and talk to him after the meeting. When he did not see Fred, he figured she was probably the project.

Sean stood. "I'll share that watch wit' ye."

"Thank you, gentlemen," Jack acknowledged them. "Take the next four hours and then some one will spare you."

Wolf and Sean headed off together, discussing which routes they wanted to go. They were still talking as their voices faded.

"I guess that concludes the meeting. Report back to me as soon as you have something."

Clark stood. He knew he did not know all the people, so he called to the lot of them then. "Any one who'd like to help in the rebuilding of the ship, please come to me."

Kitty nodded in agreement with Clark's method. "The same goes for the food hunt." She turned toward Chong. "That means we need you too right now."

* * *

Gabrielle had already ascertained where her talents would make her the most helpful at. "I'm going to go see Kitty about helping with the food," she told Xena. "While we're out there, I can also look for medicinal herbs."

Xena slipped a pouch off her shoulder and handed it to Gabrielle. "It's empty. You can put your herbs in here. I'm going to work with the ship." She pulled Gabby to her and kissed her. "Miss ya."

"I'll miss you more," Gabrielle replied, her words brushing over Xena's lips as lightly as a feather. Her eyes fluttered up at her, and then she pressed her lips to hers again.

They were interrupted by a coughing sound from behind them.

Xena turned her head to the side so that she could see who was behind them. "Yes? Can I help you . . . Elvira?"

"I hate to interrupt you," Elvira told her honestly, "especially with something like _that_, but I was wanting . . . " Her eyes darted to Delvira before settling back on Xena. " . . . to ask you something?"

"See you later, Gabrielle." She reluctantly released her. "Take care of yourself, sweetie."

"I will," Gabby assured her with a smile. "After all, I was taught by the best." She blew one last kiss to Xena before heading off to join the group gathering around Kitty.

"What can I help you with?" Xena asked Elvira.

Elvira again glanced at her sister to make sure that Delvira would not be eavesdropping and breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw her twin talking to Clark's group. Her black eyes turned back to look up into Xena's baby blues. "I . . . Would you train me?" she asked. "I don't have any money right now, but I'm sure we can work some kind of trade or something out."

"I don't accept money for training. You'd have to work really hard. I'm not easy on anybody. Easy only gets you killed. I am willing to train you. We'll get started after lunch. I'm on my way to the ship right now. Wear some comfortable clothes and meet me outside after lunch."

Elvira nodded, smiling uncertainly. She was glad Xena had agreed to train her and thankful to the other woman. She only hoped she could do what she wanted to, and that was to learn to fight at least as well as her sister without Delvira being the one to teach her. "Thank you," she told Xena, "and I didn't expect you to go easy on me. I really do want to learn."

"See you this afternoon," Xena said as she stalked off toward Clark's group. She was surprised to see Delvira there and arrived just in time to hear the Sorceress talking.

"I'm sure they'd be a huge help if you can only control them. It's not really that hard. I'd do it, but I have to be in another meeting."

"Do what?" Xena asked.

Delvira turned to face the newcomer and smiled when she recognized her. "Ah, Captain Xena! Surely you could control the little monsters. I was just telling the boys that the Fieries and Goblins would both add quite a strength to the rebuilding efforts but that they would need some one else to control them. All it really takes is a woman who's capable of being a hard-core bitch -- or a man to be a bastard -- and who wouldn't be hesitant to kill the little buggers if they got out of hand."

"I wouldn't kill them," Xena told her, "but I will control them. Didn't I see you pulling one of their heads off yesterday and throwing it? What is that -- a game?"

"Of sorts," Delvira replied, "to the Fieries. They're the orange ones. They can pull off any limb or appendage and love to play with it. Unfortunately, they also have a tendency to think that anybody else's head can come off since theirs can and their little brains are apparently incapable of wrapping around the notion that they're the only beings like themselves."

"Do you think they'll obey me?" Xena asked.

"How are you at threatening?"

"Extremely good." She grinned at Delvira. "If they don't mind, they'll live to regret it, but I won't kill them."

Delvira shrugged. "It really wouldn't matter to me if you did. The little creeps are endless."

Xena shook her head. "They really need to practice some form of birth control if there's that many of them."

"At home, you can't even move for stepping on one or getting them attached to your leg."

"Well, if they get attached to my leg, they'll get more than their head knocked off! Thanks for the use of them, Delvira."

She nodded. "Any time. Let's go get the little critters, and we can see how you handle them for the first time. That way I'll still be around if they give you too much trouble."

Xena nodded. "Be right back, Clark."

Will and Clark shared a breath of relief as the women walked off. Clark spoke what was on both their minds. "Thank Gods we won't have to deal with those things!"

"Faith could have handled them," Lex commented, "but she's busy elsewhere."

Jack joined the group. "Meetings and more meetings! Never was very good at those things! Faith won't be joining us, although I believe she'd be an asset. She's got a meeting and will be training Dawson later this afternoon. That boy don't know one end of a knife from the other!"

Dawson walked up to the group. "I want to help with the ship. I'm a good carpenter."

Jack looked at him. "You've got training later this afternoon, but you can help us now."

"I would rather be dealing with the ship," Dawson admitted, "but I know I do need to learn how to be a good Pirate."

"Faith is just the one to teach it to ya," Jack stated. "I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes this afternoon!"

"I know she's gonna beat my butt," Dawson admitted, "over and over and over again. It's gonna be fun!"

Will stared at the boy. "Fun?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yeah, 'cause if she beats my butt bad enough, she'll wanna make up, and the making up's gonna be the best part!"

Lex had to hide his laugh in a cough.

"Lead on, Clark!" Jack told him.

"I will in a minute, Captain. Xena's bringing . . . reinforcements?"

"If you can call them that," Will commented.

"What in the Hell are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"She's bringing Delvira's subjects," Lex clarified.

"I hope she's controlling them! The last time one of those orange things got around me, he tried to take my head off! The only way I got him off of me was hitting him with my sword!"

There was a clicking sound behind Jack followed by Donkey's comment. "It's a game with the things," he shook his head, "but it sure ain't fun!"

"Definitely not fun!" Jack agreed. He saw Xena heading back in their direction with a whole line of the creatures behind her.

"March," Xena told them, "and don't start any of your funny stuff!" A couple of them looked back at her, but none dared speak a word after the threats that had come from not only Xena but their Queen as well. "And don't any of you throw your head at me! We're not playing games." She continued beside them all the way to the front door and out to the great outdoors where the men joined them.

* * *

Gabrielle was the first to approach Kitty and Chong. When she reached them, she found that they were talking rapidly in fluid Chinese and decided it would be best for her to wait until they'd finished. The two finally parted with Kitty nodding her head to Chong and telling him, "I'll see you later, Chong." She then turned to the ones who were gathering around her.

Wolverine moved to join his daughter. "I'll go in the kitchen and see what kind o' baskets or other carryin' things I can find while ya get organized." He headed straight for the kitchen right behind Chong and started rummaging around in the cupboards. He found several baskets and some empty sacks. He did not see where Chong had disappeared to and did not take the time to look in the basement but hurried back to Kitty.

He saw that, in his absence, others had gathered around. He was surprised to see Autolycus and Elizabeth, but he was not surprised to see the Priest standing behind Kitty. He noticed that Lockheed was looking pointedly at Kurt but that Kitty did not seem to be aware of him. Girl must still be mad at him, he thought. Once reaching Kitty's group, he began to hand out the containers he'd found.

"Normally, I'd suggest splitting up," Kitty told them, "but you guys don't know the lay out of the island the way I do. We'll be going together then, and I'll show you what to look for as we come across it." She shook her head. "This island's actually even weirder than you already know."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at that. "What could be worse than dinosaurs?"

"Well, not worse really. Just weirder. We've found all kinds of plants growing here, even things that normally would never grow in such a climate."

Kurt had no intentions of being separated from Kitty nor did he want to lead a separate group even though he knew the island as well as she did. "Don't forget the trees," he finally spoke up.

After recovering from her surprise that Kurt was standing behind her, Kitty nodded. "Yeah. You've got to watch the trees here. In fact, it might be best for you three," she said, looking at Autolycus and the two blondes, "to stand back a pace when we reach the orchards."

"Why is that?" Autolycus wanted to know. "I can pick a tree as good as the next man."

Kitty's eyes turned up into his as she replied in all seriousness, "Because the tree might decide to pick you."

"What! They're _alive_!" Elizabeth almost screeched.

"Like wood nymphs?" Gabrielle asked.

"No," Kitty told them, "like living trees who get really ticked if you take without asking." She shrugged. "Not that they'll give you their fruits if you _do_ ask."

"I know you're kidding, right?" Autolycus asked. "They get up and move after you if you don't ask them?"

"We haven't caught them walking, but their limbs can reach a good ways," she explained. "That's why you three need to stand back a pace when we reach that part of the island. Kurt can bamf, and I can phase." She turned to look at her father. "You can make your own call on that one, Wolverine."

"Ain't no tree gonna keep me from pickin' fruits!" Wolverine declared.

Kitty laughed. "I figured as much."

"Let's be off," Wolverine stated, and the group headed out. He couldn't wait to see a tree that could stop him from picking a fruit.

* * *

"Piper," Cole whispered, "Jack's got rum down there. You know I've got to take care of it, but I'm not going to leave you alone while I do it. I'm going to get Prue to stay with you."

She nodded. "I understand," she returned, keeping her voice low enough that she hoped any one who might be nearby would be unable to overhear her. "You can explain it to her, Cole. Prue wouldn't tell a soul."

"I hope she won't. All I need is for Jack to get wind of what's been going on with his rum." His mouth was next to her ear so that no one could hear him. It looked almost as though he was nibbling her ear.

"Cole, believe me," Piper told him. "Phoebe and Paige can not be trusted, but Prue can be."

Cole looked around. "I see her over there. She hasn't joined any of the groups. I'm going to call her over here so that we can talk to her." He cleared his voice and then called out loud, "Prue, can we see you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Prue had expected to have to work in the kitchen and had therefore not volunteered for anything but would not do anything else until she had her talk with Brendan, who seemed rather elusive at the moment. Prue walked over to tell Cole that whatever it was, it would just have to wait.

Cole, holding on to Piper, had shimmered into the kitchen and turned to wait for Prue to walk in. The minute Prue came into the kitchen, Cole said in a very low voice, "I need you to stay with Piper for a while. I have something I have to take care of. Nobody else can do it, and I can't take Piper with me."

Prue glared angrily at him. "I've got a meeting to go to once I find Brendan! Can't it wait!"

"Prue," Piper told her sister, "come here for a minute."

Prue moved closer until she could touch Piper. "I love you terribly, Piper, but I really need to be with Brendan for a few. He said he had something important to tell me, but now he seems to have disappeared. Why does Cole have to do it right now?"

Piper reached out and was forced to grope the air until finding Prue's hair. She moved her hands down her sister's hair until locating her ear and cupped them around her ear. Then she leaned forward until her lips touched her hands. Finally able to whisper in Prue's ear, she explained, "Prue, Jack has a problem. A big problem and one that he can't control himself. That's what Cole has to take care of. No one else knows that he's handling it, but somebody has to. It could wait a few minutes, long enough for you to talk to Brendan when he shows up if he doesn't take too long, but it's really very important and can't afford to wait for long."

Prue thought for a moment. The only thing that came to mind was all the times she had seen Jack rummaging for rum and demanding where it had gone. She knew he was addicted. She gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "Cole, you sly devil! I can't believe it's you! What a great idea! I just hope he doesn't find it. I can sit with Piper. Brendan probably won't show up for a bit yet, if he shows up then. He has a way of disappearing unfortunately. I won't tell a soul. You don't have to be worried about me." She grinned up at Cole with a new admiration.

"Thanks, Prue. I won't be long. Just depends on how much there is." He leaned down and kissed Piper, who was standing normally again. "I won't be gone any longer than I need to, love." He then shimmered out and down to the basement. There was now an oil lamp casting its warm, revealing glow around the room, and he was surprised to see Chong down there. He had forgotten that Jack said some one had to clean up, but wasn't that supposed to be Carl and Joxer? Where had they gotten to? he wondered.

Chong had his back to Cole so Cole just reached out, took one of the cases of rum, and shimmered. Chong never noticed that there was any one beside himself in the basement since the two who had come down to help had taken one look at the raptors and what Chong was doing to them and had ran off. He thought they were definitely not cut out for the lives of Pirates and wondered how they had become Pirates, especially the short one. After all, what could he possibly do against an enemy?

He had a big washtub that he was slowly filling with raptor meat. He did not want to lose a single bite. He would cook a feast for them this day, one that they would long talk about but that he hoped they would never discover the origins of. He was collecting the entrails in another pot and had a use for them, as well. He never knew Cole was there for he was too engrossed in his work to notice even when Cole shimmered out again and again with the cases.

* * *

Prue led Piper to the couch and took a seat by her sister. The room had slowly cleared, and the only ones she could see were Phoebe who appeared to be looking for somebody who Prue mistakenly presumed to be Joxer, the Alderberan family who were working their way up the staircase, and Ororo who appeared deep in talk with Delvira. She was considering calling out to her sister when Phebs turned, saw them, and smiled. She headed immediately over, propped herself on the back of the couch, reached down, and wrapped her older sisters in a hug.

Prue looked up at her as she returned the hug. "I thought you were looking for Joxer?"

"Nah," Phoebe told her. "I was looking for my sisters." She squeezed them tighter.

Prue didn't know why Phoebe was in such a loving mood, but she was glad for it. "You haven't seen Brendan out there, have you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No. Why?"

"We were supposed to have a meeting, but it seems to have turned out like his usual meetings. He sees me and runs away, although for the life of me, I don't know why. He actually called this meeting!"

"What?" Piper asked in surprise.

Phoebe's face lit up in a smile. "There's hope for him yet then!"

"Not really. He probably wants to chew me out about saying what I said earlier about us sleeping together last night. Men!" Her eyes rose heavenward. "The day I figure him out, it'll probably snow here!"

* * *

Brendan was trudging through the ground outside, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and his head shaking briskly. He could not believe that Jack and Wolverine had _both_ ran off on him without a second thought! _Now_ how he was going to tell Prue anything? He knew he needed to talk to her, but without a way to stop himself from wolfing . . . He sighed heavily. There was no hope for Prue and he . . . just as he'd already known!

* * *

Jack was searching through the hayloft, hoping to find something to use in building a new ship. His mind went back to the meetings he'd just been in. He felt like he was leaving something undone, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember what. As he walked across the hay, he noticed that, right in the center, it was piled higher than the rest. He wondered what could be under it.

Looking around, he spied a pitchfork, came back, and poked it into the hay. He was rewarded with a metal clanging sound. Treasure? he thought. He dropped the pitchfork and began to drag the hay away with his hands. Just as he had it almost uncovered, he heard some one call his name.

He stood up, backed away, and tripped over the pitchfork he had forgotten. It caused him to fall backwards and out the window. He caught onto the casing at the last moment, dangling and unable to get a purchase on anything that could save him. "HELP!" Jack called.

The others' heads snapped up at Jack's voice, and although all started to head to help him, Will ran the fastest, zipping past even Clark in his rush to get to Jack. He threw himself down beside the window and was reaching out even as Jack's hands let go. With a shout he did not even take note of leaving his lips, Will almost jumped out the window himself as he grabbed for Jack's wrists. Catching them, he began to pull him up.

Jack marveled at Will's strength and threw his arms around him when he reached the top. "I thought I was a goner for sure," Jack declared, "but you saved me, Will!" He pulled Will to him and kissed him.

* * *

Brendan had been walking past the barn, paying attention to nothing, when he'd suddenly heard Jack's yell. He had looked up instantly, found Jack dangling just outside the window, and had ran into the barn. He darted his way up into the hayloft but stopped in confusion when he saw Xena, Clark, and Lex all standing still. Looking past them, he found the reason why and let out the air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Jack was okay. Will had saved him, thank the Gods! Brendan wondered what had happened.

Jack released Will as he realized they were being watched. "There's something in there," he told the group, pointing at the haystack and not telling him how he fell out the window. "It sounded like metal."

Lex moved in and started pulling the hay away from it. The others joined in. It did not take them long to uncover a trunk. "Wonder what's in there?" Jack asked and looked around for something to knock the lock off with.

Clark was in front of the trunk. He was surprised to see that it was not locked, though the lock was there. He removed the lock and pushed the lid open.

Jack gazed down into the box and could not believe the contents. "I'll be damned! Just what we needed! Tonight's going to be a full moon, and we didn't have the first one! Thank the Gods we're saved now!"

Lex reached down and was about to pull the chains out when a pink light flew up and out of the trunk. It danced around the lot of them, then shot out the window.

Along with the others, Brendan stared dumb-founded at where they had last seen the light. "Did anybody else hear musical laughter coming from that thing?"

Jack grinned. "I did have some rum, but I could have sworn I heard it too! Just what was that thing?"

Xena nodded. "I heard it. It was a Fairy. Pesky little creatures they are, although why that one was here remains to be seen. They usually are causing trouble, and they will bite very viciously."

The rest looked at Xena like she'd lost her mind. "Hey, you asked," she said simply, "but if you ever encounter another one, be sure your fingers are nowhere near it!"

Shaking his head, Lex returned his attention to the chains. He pulled them out one by one.

Brendan counted each one, hoping that there would be enough. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as he counted six which was more than enough.

Lex grinned. He had hoped that there was an extra one in there and was thrilled to see that there was! "I'm gonna take this one to the house," he told the others, "and I'll be right back."

Clark blushed but also grinned as his lover rushed off. At the others' questioning glance, he shrugged innocently.

Jack did not ask why Lex wanted the chain. "We should put these back in the trunk and take them down so that we can use them tonight." He looked at Brendan and remembered that that was what he had forgotten. "I'll be gone for a while," he told the group.

"That's not necessary, Jack," Brendan told him, reaching out for the closed trunk. "I can take them."

"Are you ready?" Jack asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

Brendan's face lifted. "I thought you had forgotten?" he queried, clearly surprised.

"Not completely, but in the heat of the excitement of getting a start on fixing our ship, I forgot the time. I'm sorry, Brendan. You had but to remind me that you wanted it now." He climbed down the ladder and waited for Brendan to hand the trunk down.

Brendan had been about to tell Jack that the meeting could wait, but Jack hadn't given him a chance to. He sighed. He was doomed; he was going to have to face Prue. He walked over, handed the trunk down to Jack, and climbed down.

Will watched the two head off, Brendan walking as though he was going to his own funeral. His brow furrowed, he questioned the air, "I wonder what that was all about?"

* * *

Piper attempted to look up when she heard the front door open but could see nothing. It was Phoebe who gave her a hint as to what was going on as she told Prue, "At least now we know who he was hiding with."

"Phoebe, I want you to stay with Piper. Don't leave her for anything. I've got to go have a talk with Brendan." She breathed a heavy sigh. "I don't want to fight with him, but I know that's what's going to happen, because I'm not giving up on his sorry hide, no matter what he tells me!"

"Go get him, girl," Phoebe told her, "and don't worry about Piper. I'll stay with her for as long as she needs me, although where Cole has got off to -- "

Piper jumped to her beloved's defense. "He had to go to the bathroom."

"He's sure been in there a long time," Phoebe said.

"You know how men can be," she told her. "Remember when Mom's friend, Sam, used to visit? He'd be in that bathroom for _hours_!"

"That's for sure! I remember waiting outside that door to go in there _forever_, and then he'd come out like he'd just gone in! Never said excuse me, I'm sorry, or anything! I heard Grams say one time that she thought he'd fallen in!"

Piper laughed, but her smile was far more due to the fact that she'd managed to distract her sister accurately. Let Phoebe think that Cole was in the bathroom and taking forever. She could never know the truth or else the entire household would know!

* * *

Brendan and Jack were just setting the trunk out of the way when Prue's scent met Brendan's nose. He did not stand up or move to look at her. Instead, he braced himself, knowing the worst was soon to come.

When Prue reached Brendan, she smiled reassuringly at him though he couldn't see it. "Thank you, Jack, for assisting us."

"Any time, Miss Halliwell."

They both looked expectantly at Brendan. The next move was up to him.

Brendan finally turned around but still did not look at Prue. Instead, he ran a nervous hand up the back of his neck and into his hair, scratching at a flea. "Huh . . . Prue . . . " Where could they go to be alone?

Jack said, "Come with me. I know the perfect place to hold your little conversation. There shouldn't be any ears to overhear."

"Are you kidding?" Brendan asked him. "You know Carl's everywhere."

"True enough, but hopefully he hasn't found his way in here," Jack said as he opened the door to a huge room full of books. "Sniff, and see if you smell him."

Brendan began sniffing as he entered the room and did not stop until he'd circled the room twice, smelling at the walls. Finally, he shook his head. "No Gnome," he announced. "At least, not yet."

Prue had closed the door behind them and had opened the only other door in the room and looked inside. There wasn't a Gnome. "No Gnome in here," she called. She joined the men in front of the fireplace. She took a seat on the couch and looked expectantly up at Brendan, who still wouldn't meet her eyes.

Jack looked at Brendan. "I'm going to leave you two alone, but I'm going to be close by."

"You've got the cane, don't you?" Brendan asked, his words coming out in a rush.

"Always," he reassured his brother. "I hope I don't have to use it." Without a backward glance, he walked out and shut the door quietly behind him. He took up a position just outside the door.

Brendan finally dared to take one look at Prue. That look set him to pacing and scratching for a few minutes that felt like an eternity to both until he finally admitted, "I had this all written out -- what I was going to tell you --, but I lost it the night of the storm." He finally dared to stop looking at anything else and faced her again. "Prue, you're a wonderful lady, and any man would be lucky to have you. That man can not be me, however, regardless of what either of us feels."

She was determined to keep her mouth closed and let him talk, figuring that once he got it all out of his system that maybe then he would listen to reason. She hoped he was not so bull-headed that he'd think he could get away with just throwing her love away. Maybe he didn't love her like she loved him, but she felt like she had enough love for the both of them right now. She'd hang on and pray that one day he'd return her love. She didn't say anything but continued to look at him with a faint smile on her lips.

At first, Brendan wondered what she was smiling about, but then he reasoned with himself that she was trying to urge him on. He shook his head. Gods, if she only knew what he had to tell her, there was no way in the world she'd be sitting there so peacefully! His chocolate brown eyes peered into her green eyes. "Prue, do you remember that painting you saw in my cabin?"

"The strange one that we talked about? Yes, I remember it. Why?"

"When I painted that picture, Prue, I did it to remind myself not only of the situation that will always be between our species, but . . . also . . . of my past." He began to pace again, this time in front of the fireplace, as his nerves were again itching. "I have known all my life what I am, the monster that is within me. I come from a long line of Werewolves, and I was never given a chance to forget that as a boy. They were pure evil, all the way to my earliest ancestor, and they were proud of that. What they were ashamed of," he forced himself to continue while scratching, "was me, because I was the first one ever born to my birth pack to _not_ want to eat humans, to not want to hurt them, to want to befriend them instead."

"I can't tell you how many times I went hungry rather than eat the food they tried to force down me, and I can't tell you how many friends I made only to have my family end up inviting theirs over." His haunted eyes turned toward the ashes in the fireplace. "I never could keep a friend," he told her, "and I finally ended up learning that I shouldn't have even tried. Because each time . . . each time I tried . . . it cost somebody their very lives . . . "

His sad voice betrayed the misery that was ever present in his heart, but still he forced himself to continue. "Even though I stopped trying to befriend people and started keeping to myself, my family was still . . . unhappy with me. They tried everything they could to . . . to make me eat humans . . . but I wouldn't. I'd always end up . . . " He glanced at her. She was so beautiful, clean, and nice. He knew what he was about to say would turn her stomach, but she had to know the real him. That was the only thing that would stop this insanity of her affection, her love that he could never deserve. "I'd always end up going through the neighbors' garbage."

"I can understand that, Brendan, but no matter what they did to you, they didn't make you eat humans. You've never eaten humans nor do you really want to." She looked him dead in the eye. "That's one thing I'll never believe about you, and it doesn't matter what's in your family. They're not here, and they can't ever hurt you again. Do you fear that you will become like them?"

"Prue, their blood, and their nature, courses through my veins. It's already a part of me, and one day, it's going to come out. Besides . . . " he added, his eyes darting away from hers again. "That's not all."

"Come sit down with me, Brendan. I promise not to touch you if you don't want me to. But your pacing makes me nervous, and I think it's making you more nervous."

He shook his head, his shaggy hair sliding along his muscular shoulders. "Prue, I can't," he told her. "If I sit on that couch beside you . . . If I look at your creamy skin, your beautiful face, your enchanting eyes . . . too much . . . I'll either wolf or I'll run before I wolf. I have to tell you this. You have to understand why . . . why we can never be." He stopped walking and stood against the fireplace. "I'll stop pacing, though," he promised her, "but I can not sit with you right now."

"Brendan, you're so afraid of your wolf coming out. Did you know that he did come out? He's the only thing that saved me when the ship was going under. Not only did your wolf save me, but he saved the Book. It's been in my family forever. He did not bite me, and he certainly didn't eat me!"

"Prue, I know that only because you told me. You are the only one who . . . who knows about that for a . . . for the fact you believe it to be. Maybe that did happen . . . or maybe you only thought it did . . . I don't know, and I can't take that risk. Please," he continued before she could blast him, "let me tell you what I have to tell you. Then," he vowed, "you will understand."

She wanted to tell him that she was not daydreaming his wolf, but apparently he chose to believe that she was making it up and she had no real proof except for her memories. "Then tell me, Brendan, what you need to tell me. I will listen, but it doesn't mean that I'll agree with you."

Still, he would not look back at her. "It's not a matter of agreement," he informed her both quietly and sadly. "It's a matter of the truth . . . the truth of my past . . . and of my . . . my future . . . " He closed his eyes against the pain that welled in his heart as he admitted that. Helvira would come again and again, he knew, until she finally got what she wanted. Jack could not protect him forever; he'd end up getting his brother . . . his family . . . dead.

A howl ached to burst forth from his throat, but he covered it and swallowed it down in a cough instead before continuing. "Prue . . . When my family finally decided to give up on me, they . . . they sold me to an . . . an evil woman. Her name is Helvira. Yes, I know that sounds like Elvira," he told her. "They're related. In fact, she looks identical to the other two, but that . . . is where the similarities end."

"I was still a young boy when I was sold to her. She promised my family she'd get the wolf out of me and . . . and make them proud. She tried every trick in the book on me. She beat me that very first night . . . and . . . and . . . " He had to try yet again. " and ra -- "

He shook his head; it just wasn't coming out yet. "She inflicted every torture she could on me." His back was still to Prue as he was unbuttoning his shirt. Now, he slid it off of his shoulders enough so that she could see the scars on his back. "There are more, Prue," he told her, "all over my body. She did it all to me . . . just to get the wolf out . . . and . . . there were times . . . when she succeeded."

Prue was fighting the tears that were trickling down her face. She wanted to rush to him and throw her arms around him, but she knew she couldn't yet. "I'm sorry, Brendan, for that bitch hurting you. I'm sorry for your family being such bastards, but that still doesn't make you be one. I believe in you." She wanted to touch each of his scars to let him know that she was not afraid of them, but she couldn't do that either. "Brendan, I know you don't want me to touch you, but I want you to know that I would like to. Your scars don't frighten me, but they make me angry. I would like to kill that bitch if I could!"

Standing outside the door, Jack tried not to listen to the conversation, but that was one part that he couldn't miss. It was something he had not known, something Brendan had lied to him about. He knew about the torture, but Brendan had told him he had never wolfed or, at least, let him think that. He then determined to listen to the rest of the conversation. He would never let Brendan know he was listening, but it was way past time that he knew the truth. What was hidden in Brendan's past that was almost eating his brother alive and keeping him from being able to be one with Prue? He knew it wasn't the family, because they had not had contact in years and Jack did not expect them to appear at any time. After all, he and Brendan had been together for a while now. What was hiding in Brendan's closet that gave his brother nightmares and made him afraid to be with any woman?

He was touched to her words, and they brought the tears to his eyes that he'd been fighting down. He slipped the shirt back onto his shoulders, and his trembling fingers began buttoning it back up as he answered her. "It's not that easy with Helvira," he told Prue. "She's . . . had her very heart cut out . . . and still she comes back. Prue, I know you trust me, but what you have to realize is that there's another being that lives within me. He's always there, lurking just beneath the surface of this . . . this weak human body. He's always waiting for a chance to come out, and he's . . . he's completely different than me."

"Jack and the others think I can control him, but I know I can't. I know because of what she did to me. She found the way to bring him out, Prue, so that no matter how hard I fought her . . . She still got him out. Or, I should say, she and that blasted snake of hers."

"Snake?" Prue asked in a small voice.

"Snake," Brendan repeated. "They both . . . They raped me, Prue." The tears were now running down his face, and he turned even more toward the mantle. "When no amount of pain would bring the wolf out and . . . and no amount of . . . of . . . se . . . sex would do it either . . . They combined the two, and that worked." He shook his head. "I'll never know what they had the wolf do. All I know is what she claimed."

A deep sigh shook his shoulders. "But as much as I'd like not to believe it, Prue, I know it's true. You're the only one I've ever told this," he admitted to her, not knowing if he'd already told her that or not, "not Wolverine, not Jack, no one else. The reason being . . . I was never so much in danger of losing it again. I never had a real reason to push them away, so I didn't tell them . . . I didn't tell them that I killed the . . . the very man who . . . who was finally . . . my friend . . . " He covered his eyes with his hand, though he knew that would not make the memories stop. "He was the one who taught me . . . how . . . how to doctor . . . medicine and all that . . . And he was the . . . the first one I killed. I ripped him limb from limb."

"I don't believe that," Prue told him. "That bitch did it and made you believe it was you!" She was on her feet and behind him, still not touching him even though she wanted to. "Brendan, I know your wolf. I've seen him. I've touched him! He didn't hurt me even though we almost . . . died together. He saved me! Your wolf is not evil. I know you don't believe me. I wish I had a way to make you believe it. That woman is evil through and through! She killed your friend, not you! She thought that if you thought that you had done it, that you would be totally in her power. But you didn't kill him, Brendan! I didn't have to be there to know it!" She stood just behind him within arm's reach but yet was afraid to touch him. She wanted to hold him and wipe his tears away, but she knew he had to get it out of his system.

Jack shook his head and wondered just how much more he would learn about his brother. He, too, did not believe that Brendan had killed his friend. He wanted to yell in there to Prue, "GRAB AHOLD TO HIM AND HOLD ON TO HIM!", but knew he couldn't. After all, he wasn't supposed to be listening. His hands clenched in fisted rage, and he longed to get his hands on the bitch again. There had to be some way of killing her, but he knew just as sure as he was standing there, that she would be looking for them! Just because he had thrown her heart into the Bog of Eternal Stench didn't mean the bitch was dead; no, it just meant she'd smell now! He continued listening and barely breathing. What his poor brother had gone through shouldn't happen to any one. He'd known about the rape and the snake. He wondered what Prue thought and prayed that she wouldn't run from him. Jack felt that if she did, Brendan would be doomed for all eternity and that was one fate he did not wish for his brother.

"Prue, you don't understand!" Brendan's free hand clenched into a fist so tight that his shortened nails bit into the skin of his palm. "I wish it hadn't been me, and I've tried to believe otherwise! But I know it was! My smell was all over him -- him and the others! There were more, Prue. Countless more. It started with him, because she wanted to punish me. But then there were animals and children and . . . and people of all sorts. Every time I lost the control, there were . . . there were more!"

"That's why you did the painting, Brendan. You tried to paint them out of your system, out of your memory, and you couldn't. Parts of you, like your heart and your mind, know that you didn't do the killings, but I don't know how to help you to believe. All I can tell you is that I love you, I don't believe you did it, and I do believe that your wolf is good." She stepped forward and hugged him just a quick, brief hug. "I know there's more." She released him and stepped back. "I had to do that. I've been wanting to hug you since you started talking. And do you notice, Brendan, that you're talking to me but you're not wolfing?"

"Yes, I'm _talking_ to you, Prue, but that's all that there can ever be between us." He dared to turn to look at her and could barely make out her beautiful face for the tears in his eyes. He reached a hand out for her cheek but stopped just short of touching her. "I can never experience the kind of . . . of pleasure you . . . you offer me . . . of . . . of love. I don't deserve your love," he told her, "and to be happy . . . to be _that_ happy . . . He would come out again, and that might be the time that there's no stopping him. I . . . I thought you would understand." His hand fell away from her face, and his eyes turned downward as he shook his head. "I guess," he announced in a small, quiet voice, "that I still am a fool."

"You're not a fool, Brendan. You've a very dear, sweet man who's been terribly, terribly hurt!" She reached up, touched his face, and gently stroked the hair out of his eyes. "I understand you want me to hate you, because of what you think you did. But I want you to know that I'll never hate you. I don't detest you or want to stone you," she said with a half-smile, "but I know you're not ready to hear what I really want to do with you so I'll keep it until that day comes. I won't chase you ever again. I promised Jack that. But I won't run from your wolf either, and if he comes out, I won't run from him then." She reached up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Now you want to finish telling me your nightmare?"

"There's nothing more to tell," he told her, trying to fight the crazed mix of emotions that the combination of remembering his past and her touches made him feel, "except that that continued for years . . . more years than I'll ever be able to count . . . Jack was the one who saved me from that, Prue, and I know . . . I know if I don't somehow get out of here or . . . or find a way to control my wolf which is . . . " His voice was shaking now. ". . . is impossible I'll . . . I'll kill even him one day . . ."

"I wish you could understand that, but I . . . I should've known better. I'm not going to lie to you, Prue. You . . . You know the truths about me now that no other does . . . so there's point in trying to lie to you about us . . . You invoke feelings in me like nothing I've . . . I've ever felt before. If I . . . If I had to put a name to those feelings, I'd . . . I'd call it love but . . . " He shook his head, biting back a cry. "But that doesn't matter." He turned and began to walk away from her.

"I hope it does one day, Brendan. I'm willing to wait, and if you want some one to listen, all you have to do is come to me. I'll never turn you away. Oh, and Brendan? I _didn't_ take it away from you last night. I thought about it. I won't lie about it. But I don't want to take it from you. I want you to give it freely. And if it takes sleeping with your wolf to free you, I will." She turned and walked quickly away from him before he could say anything else or flee. She walked past Jack with her head held high. She did not stop at her sisters who had been waiting for her but ran the rest of the way to her room and closed the door behind her, threw herself on the bed, and cried.

Phoebe had called to Prue, but Prue hadn't answered them. Piper frowned, unable to see what was happening. "Don't stay with me, Phoebe," she told her sister. "Go to her!" What had that damned Brendan done this time!

"You're coming with me," Phoebe told her, grabbing her hand, running after Prue, and dragging Piper along behind her without hesitation. She did not stop until she reached Prue's room. She tried the door, and when it gave way, dragged Piper the rest of the way to the bed. "We're at the bed," she told Piper, "and here's Prue." She laid Piper's hand on Prue's back, then jumped into the bed and hugged Prue from the side.

With Phoebe's guidance, Piper helped to hold Prue as she cried.

* * *

"Then I hope," Brendan whispered after Prue had left the room, "for every one's sake that by the time you can do that . . . " He closed his eyes. " . . . I'll have bought that silver bullet."

Jack walked into the room. "Well, that's over with, and you're not buying a silver bullet. I already told you that." He reached out and hugged Brendan. "That was probably the hardest thing you've ever done, but it had to be done. Do you feel better now that you've got it off your chest or just more depressed?"

"Jack," Brendan sighed his name as he looked at his brother through his tears, "it's hopeless. Prue still won't listen! She's going to bring him out for the final time yet!" His eyes shot wide as he realized the words he'd just let slip. The final time. Had Jack noticed?

"Stop thinking that you're going to go on a berserker rage and kill everybody, Brendan! It's just not going to happen. Did you know that while you were wolfed out you rescued Will and me from the cabin? You didn't bite either of us. 'Course you were gone before I could get out and take a good look at you, but I think you were turning into a Superman! The next thing I knew, you were off, rescuing Prue! The last sight I had of you was when the ship was going down, you were holding Prue and the damned Book and still scrabbling for hold! Why didn't you just let go of the Book?" At Brendan's dumb-founded look, Jack exclaimed, "What? It can't be that damn important!"

"It's not that," Brendan told him, speaking slowly and looking at him as if the entire world had just stopped making any sense at all. "She told me I saved her . . . as the wolf. I didn't believe her. I figured she was . . . hallucinating. That shouldn't have even been possible, Jack! Werewolves are Evil by nature!"

"Apparently yours isn't or, at least, it's not when it comes to Prue or me. There's hope for you, Brendan, whether you want it to be or not. You're not as evil as you think you are."

"Jack, I'm more evil than you know."

"Why don't you come and help us work on the ship? We could use some of that incredible strength of yours."

Brendan sighed and shook his head. "I might as well be useful while I still can be." He had his mind made up now. If there was no way left to save his friends before the wolf could kill them too, he'd just have to sacrifice himself.

"No morbid thoughts!" Jack told him. "I mean it, Brendan! I know what you're thinking, and I won't have you sacrificing yourself! That would really kill that poor girl! Do you want to kill her? Do you want to rip my heart out! I love you, Brendan, and so does she! We're willing to stand by you." He clapped his brother on the shoulder and then drew him into a hug.

"Jack," Brendan asked him, trembling in his arms, "what . . . what if there's no other way to save you? I can't continue risking the wolf getting out! You both claim he's good, but that's supposed to be impossible and it's not as if I can read his bloody mind!"

"Maybe we should talk to the Sorceresses and see if they have any suggestions? Speaking of impossible, just to let you know that it can be possible, Angel's got a son by another Vampire."

Brendan stared at Jack. His mouth was open. His jaw was working, but no sound was coming out.

"That's right! James Hook's boy, Connor, is Angel's son. His mother is a Vampiress and a bitch on the Saucy Wench."

"Damn!" Brendan shook his head. He stared at his brother for a long minute, his mind and heart arguing. "Jack . . . you don't even know how much danger you're in," he told him at last. Perhaps, if he did, he could, with Jack's help, talk to the Sorceresses? Dare to hope that there might yet be a chance, something that Wolf did not know?

"The Sorceresses will be tied up for a little while yet. They're having a meeting about the other one of James' sons and what they can do about his duty. We can let them know we want to talk to them, as well." He walked out of the library with his arm still around Brendan, hoping that it would give strength and encouragement to him.

Brendan's mind and heart had both been racing as he'd allowed Jack to steer him toward Delvira's door, but now he dug in his booted heels. "Jack," he told him, "I'm not ready yet. I . . . I have to tell you something first."

"Okay. You want to tell me here or you want to go back in the library?"

Brendan led the return way to the library where he then began repeating the tale to Jack. This time, for the first time, he told his brother everything. If they were to continue forward from this day, Jack had to know the truth. He had to know the monster he called "brother".

**To Be Continued . . . **


	32. Chapter Thirtyone

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Dawson had only gotten half-way to the barn when he remembered that Faith had another meeting to go to and would not be joining him. He was torn between following Jack and returning to Faith. Finally deciding to return and let Faith know that he was going with Jack to work on the ship, Dawson returned to the house, noticing that Donkey was right on his heels. He walked up the stairs and looked at the rooms, wondering which room they were having the meeting in as all the doors were closed. He turned to see if he could spy some one who might know where the meeting was being held only to see that Donkey had followed him up the stairs.

Donkey grinned up at the boy. "What ya looking at?"

"Trying to find the room where Faith is. Do you know where she is?"

Donkey's furry brow creased a moment as he thought. "She's the insane bitch, right?"

"Don't let her hear you call her that," Dawson warned him. "She'll gut ya right through before ya even know what hit ya."

Donkey grinned and nodded. "Yep. That's the one." He began to sniff the air. Catching her scent, he followed it to Katrina's closed door.

Dawson walked over and knocked on the door, hoping that the meeting had not started already.

* * *

Every one looked at each other, but it was only when the knock was repeated that Tom walked over. His tail twitched as he opened the door. His green eyes peered out only to be met with Faith's latest. "Yes?" he asked.

"I need to see Faith."

Donkey said nothing but grinned up at the catman.

Tom looked over his shoulder. "Faith, your boy wants you."

Faith's eyes snapped to Tom, and Tom had to remind himself that the anger therein was not meant for him. At least, he hoped it wasn't with a nervous twitch of his tail. "Tell him to go kiss Jack's ass," she returned.

Tom looked back at Dawson. He didn't want to hurt the kid, so he leaned out a bit and, with a gentle, reassuring smile, offered in a whisper, "She said to go have fun with Jack."

"I heard her!" Dawson said. "I was just going to tell ya, Faith, that when you're ready to train, call me. I'm going to be helping with the ship building, and I'm not kissing Jack's ass!"

"Yeah, right!" Faith retorted, making no effort to move from her seat or disturb Salem from his position on her lap. "Tell ya what, kid. He's your hero; get him to train you. Tom," she then instructed, "shut the door."

Tom looked at her. "Do I have to?"

"But I wanted you to train me, Faith!" Dawson called through the half-open door.

Faith shook her head. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll do it myself." Salem was hoping she meant she'd train Dawson herself when she stood up, placed him in the seat, and proceeded to march over to the door. Tom quickly stepped out of her way, and she peered out the door. "Maybe ya should've thought about that," she informed Dawson, "before ya went after him like a pup." She shut the door in his face.

Dawson was thunderstruck. What was wrong with Faith now! What had he done wrong? All he'd done was what the Captain asked him to do! He shook his head sadly and turned to walk down the stairs, slower than he'd entered.

Donkey took a long, sad look at the kid as he started making his way down the stairs. Dawson reminded him of Will, and he liked the boy. "Hey," he called to him. "Hold on there a minute. She ain't gonna get away with this!" He turned back to the door.

Tom was just beginning to relock the door when it was suddenly kicked open by a pair of flying hooves. The door hit him in the face, and he stumbled backwards.

Faith, who'd barely lifted Salem to return to her seat, whirled toward the interruption. "What the Hell!" she snapped.

Dawson stood where he was on the stairs, afraid to move. What had gotten into Donkey? He wanted to close his eyes. He didn't want to see what Faith was gonna do to him. "Donkey, come away from there!" he called urgently to his friend.

Katrina was at Tom's side immediately, checking him out to make sure he was okay. "It would be a swelling, darling," she told him and held her hand over his poor nose, healing it.

The others' eyes were also on the door and the donkey who stood just within it, but only Faith recovered fast enough to act. "Just what the fuck is your problem!" she demanded, dropping Salem back into the chair and beginning to stalk over to Donkey.

"Well, hum, it's not my problem exactly," Donkey relented, realizing he may have made a mistake. "It's more, hum, Dawson's. Yeah, that's right."

Faith's eyes cut into him as she stalked ever closer to her target. "The kid told ya to bust the door open like that?" she demanded, her voice angry and low.

"Huh . . . Well, hum . . . Not exactly . . . "

"That's what I thought." Faith was almost on top of him when Donkey broke and ran. However, his plan had gotten Faith outside the room. She looked at the staircase which he was swiftly disappearing down. "Don't worry," she called after him. "I'll get your jackass later!"

"Run!" Donkey said as he passed Dawson.

Dawson refused to run but continued his slow way down the stairs. He hoped Faith would get over her anger. He still didn't believe Donkey had kicked the door open. When they were safely outside, he turned to look at Donkey. "Why'd you do that? You should have known it was just going to piss her off more."

Donkey shrugged but would not look at him for the sadness Faith's comment had brought to his eyes. "I was trying to give you a chance," he replied with a shrug. "She sure as heck wasn't going to; she wouldn't even let the door stay open!"

"Thanks, Donkey, but now we'll have to watch out for you. I'm used to her anger. I don't know what I'll do to make her happy this time. She didn't give me a chance to explain. She wants me to kiss Jack's ass. What am I supposed to do?"

Donkey looked at him. "Maybe," he suggested, "for starters, try making sure the woman knows you want her more than the Captain?"

"I don't want Jack! Not that way, any way! I was all excited about getting to actually work on making a ship and excited to be able to work with Jack! My excitement got me into trouble, but she won't give me a chance to talk to her, let alone apologize for not telling her where I went. I don't know why she gets so upset when I do what Jack wants me to do."

"Women," Donkey replied, shaking his head. "They're like that." Which is exactly, he thought, why that wolf spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

"Let's go back to the barn and see what they're doing there," Dawson told Donkey as he headed toward the barn with Donkey following beside him.

* * *

Faith slammed the door so loudly that it echoed in the room. "Katrina," she called, "next time I want a second ride, do me a favor and talk me out of it." She shook her head. "Men! Ain't a damn one of them any damn good!"

Katrina blushed. "Some of them ain't, but some of them are good," she told Faith, "and you know you don't really mean that. You're just upset with him, because he didn't tell you where he was going."

"Upset?" Faith repeated as though the mere notion were alien to her. "Angry's more like it. I wouldn't mind cutting his dick off."

At that, both Morph and Tom blushed. Morph's skin turned red, and Tom's orange fur darkened a great deal. Even Celina was blushing deeply, and Meesy sat with his mouth open in shock.

Zora grinned, however. Smart girl, she thought. Kick their ass before they can get your heart.

Connor adverted his face. Damn, that girl would say anything! He couldn't remember a time of ever being so embarrassed, and it didn't seem to phase her at all! He felt sorry for the boy who'd been at the door and was glad that it wasn't him.

Zora, on the other paw, couldn't help thinking that she might offer the brunette a sparring match if the meeting went all right.

* * *

As Dawson had been getting a rather cold reception, so had another boy in a place far, far away. He looked once again at the dark-haired, pale-skinned man whose nose, he couldn't help thinking, rather fancied a fishing hook. "I told you," he repeated, flying up into the man's face and puffing out his chest, "that I'm here to see Professor Dumbledore on a _very_ important matter! If you don't let me in there -- !"

The man sighed and knocked on the door. "Headmaster," he called in a cold, still voice, "there appears to be a Wererooster out here for you."

"I'm not any rooster!" the boy protested.

Dumbledore called out, "Let him enter."

Snape looked questioningly at the closed door. "Are you sure?" he called back. Looking down at the boy, he addressed him again, "As for you, you are what you act like."

The boy was just about to blast him again when Dumbledore called reaffirmation to Snape. The darkly dressed Professor opened the door just in time for the boy to fly straight into the office. He quickly shut it again, a sneer marring his face. "I do detest that boi," he muttered underneath his breath as he headed off to make other boys' lives miserable.

Dumbledore looked up from a book that he had been reading to glance at Pan. "What brings you here, young Master Pan?"

Peter burst into exclamations the very moment the wizard called upon him. "Hook's escaped!" he declared. "He stole Tinkerbell and used her dust to fly his ship out of Neverland! I've looked and looked, but I can't find him anywhere!" He was so high up that his feathered hat was nearly touching the ceiling. He looked down at Dumbledore with his arms crossed over his puffed-out chest. "What are you going to do about it?" he demanded to know.

"First of all, Pan, you are to return immediately to Neverland. Your little escapades have been noticed for a very long time, and I have failed to do anything about them. However, that stops this day. You will not be returning to this dimension every time the fancy strikes you, and before you start denying it, believe me, I keep tabs on you. I already knew that Hook had escaped. I am only surprised it took him this long to do it."

Pan's eyes shot wide, and his mouth shot wider. "What do you mean you _knew_ Hook escaped!" he demanded. "You knew and you weren't going to do anything about it! He's supposed to be in _my_ watch!" _He_ was the one who got the pleasure of making that codfish's life miserable -- the _only_ one!

"You will leave this very instant, Pan, and until you hear from me again, remain in Neverland. If I find out that you have returned here without my permission, you will take Hook's place."

Peter glared at the wizard. Surely he must be jesting? Yet Dumbledore's face did not falter, and Pan quickly realized that the man meant business. "Very well," he replied after a moment's hesitation, "but I expect that codfish to be returned to Neverland or _I_ will be contacting the _other_ Council members!"

"Be gone, boy! You bother me!" Dumbledore told him and made a waving notion at him as though he was a housefly. Much to Pan's shock, he found himself back in Neverland!

Left alone in his room, Dumbledore allowed a sly smile to chase over his features. He settled back into his chair, leaving his book on his desk, closed his mind to everything around him, and reached out with his mind to his best and oldest friend. Charles, the plan is underway.

Even further away, another old man lifted his bald head with a huge smile. Wonderful, Albus! Simply wonderful!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	33. Chapter Thirtytwo

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Zora looked around the room, her nervous eyes scanning one face after another. Connor's was the only one she did not study, but each of the others gave her cause for suspicions. Though she liked the leather-clad girl's style, she had to wonder why she was even in the meeting. She certainly wasn't from Alderberan! At last, her eyes rested on Katrina and Vang, and she waited for one of them to start.

Katrina moved to stand by a table that was in the room. A small mirror that was built into the table faced the group that circled around the room, and Katrina brought their attention to it. "If you will watch the mirror, Zora, you will see our homeworld. I think the best place to start is with our homeworld even though it no longer exists. You need to know your roots, and they start on a small planet called Alderberan." A picture appeared within the mirror.

Zora watched through eyes widened by shock as the mirror displayed a moving picture. It panned over a world with a pink sky and lush, blue grass. Catpeople could be seen, and she noticed that they seemed to have fur like all the different feline species of Earth.

The scene changed, taking them to a palace and then inside it. They entered the throne room and saw, sitting on a throne, a regal Queen with a jeweled crown; long, flowing robes; and Siamese-colored fur. Beside her, on the King's throne, sat none other than Meesy, the royal familiar.

Meesy had to advert his eyes. It was painful seeing the Queen.

Salem looked at Meesy and then looked at the cat on the throne. "You really weren't making it up! You are royal," Salem told him.

Meesy nodded. "The Queen was a wonderful woman. She was good to Her people, but our country was at war."

"Yes, unfortunately," Katrina took over, "we were at war with a very aggressive planet. Our planet was one of peace, love, and learning. Our people were peaceful until they came. They came out of nowhere, attacking planets smaller than ours and devouring them. Soon, almost our whole galaxy was gone except for Alderberan. We never knew where they came from, only what they called themselves."

The picture had changed to reflect a spaceship full of the Robotic Reptilians. "The Robotic Reptilians attacked our planet. I was a Spaceship Captain. Tom, Celina, and Meesy were on my ship that day. It was a bloody war, and we were losing. While we were out fighting them, our planet was destroyed. We were hit, engulfing our ship in fire and sending it out of control and spinning towards Earth."

"I know they're still out there somewhere, but so far, we've been lucky and they haven't found us. We were trapped in the craft and could not get out. I feared we would all die. I passed out, and when I awoke, I was laying out in the grass. The sky was blue, and the grass was green. But we were alive."

"I looked around for my sister, Tom, and Meesy and found them to be laying next to me, Celina already talking to our rescuer. Morph had come to our rescue and saved us. Even as I began to sit up, our spaceship exploded. That is how we came to be here. I don't know how your mother came to be here. Vang will know that." Katrina looked at Vang. "Your turn." She went, sat down, and waited for Vang to take over.

Vang stood, revealing Sebastian from the hiding place he'd dug himself into while Faith had been on the rampage. The crab had been laying underneath the tiger and now looked at Faith as though fearing she might decide to eat him. Faith smirked, and he scrabbled backwards until managing to find a new hiding place. Meesy glanced at the crab who was now using him as a shield, shook his head, and returned his steady gaze to Vang.

Vang's tail swished slowly as he walked before the table, dismissing the mirror all together. He had never been one to put much trust in magic, preferring by far to use his own physical abilities. "Zora," he began, looking deep into his girl's eyes and searching for some sign, any sign, that she might be considering truly forgiving him, "what I have to tell you comes in two parts. First, I was a tigerman, and I did love your mother. Ours was a forbidden love, and . . . it was the Queen who punished me."

He sighed, glancing at Meesy who he could sense was bristling. He could understand why he did not like any one to speak badly of the Queen, but all he spoke was the truth. He looked back to Zora. "She changed me into a full tiger, so that no . . . nothing more could happen between your mother and I. Had I learned my lesson, she would have turned me back, but I refused to dismiss my love for your mother. Seraphina was a beautiful, wonderful woman, and I loved her like no other. Even if I had been willing to speak falsely, the Queen died before she could ever reverse the curse."

Zora did not need to ask to know that the Queen would have been the only one able to reverse the curse. She had always known Vang was brave, but now she learned of a new degree of that courage. All he would have had to do was to turn his back to her mother and their love, and he would have been rewarded with his rightful body back. Instead, he hadn't. He'd borne the curse so that he might continue to love her mother, though never being able to be with her again. That was when a thought struck her. "Vang, you say you couldn't be with my Mother, but couldn't she have just changed to a cat form?"

"No," Vang replied, shaking his head gravely. "The Queen cursed her, as well. Whereas I was prevented from taking my man form, she was prevented from taking any form other than her natural catwoman self."

Tom looked at Vang. "So she cursed you that same day we left?"

Vang nodded. "She gave me a choice," he explained. "Or, rather, She gave us a choice. You know She already suspected our . . . union, but that day, She wanted me to go in one direction, into the battle with the fighters, and she wanted Seraphina to go in another, to hide with the rest of the royal family and be the first line of defense there. As you know, our world had never tasted such grave danger before, and . . . We would not separate."

"You wouldn't separate because you wanted to be together if those hours were our last?" Celina surmised.

Vang nodded sadly. "Exactly."

"She was always a good woman and a kind ruler," Meesy admitted, "but she could be a little over-protective of her children."

"A _little_!" Tom repeated incredulously. "Come on, man! How many times did I get the Royal Litterpan dumped on me!"

The two leather-clad girls stared at the orange catman. "_What!_" Zora and Faith asked simultaneously. Though Zora continued to stare at Tom in disbelief, Faith laughed. "_Damn!_" she said, shaking her head. "Good thing we don't have one of those around here!"

"Yes, Grandmama was quite handy with the Royal Litterpan," Katrina told them. "If you made Her mad and didn't manage to get away in time, you got coated! Nothing would get the stench off but time!"

Tom shuddered. "And, believe me, it _stunk_!"

"Shitt stink," Faith asked point blank, "or Bog of Eternal Stench stink?"

The cats looked at each other before answering matter-of-factly, "Bog of Eternal Stench stink."

Zora shook her head and looked back at Vang. "So what happened? She cursed you but then let you go to the battle?"

"Well, 'let' might be a bit of a strong word," Vang admitted. "Seraphina and I took it. The ship, that is."

"What did you do then?" Katrina asked.

"We joined the battle and fought as long as we could. Unfortunately, with both the Queen's guards and the Reptilians after us, we didn't stand a chance in Hades, truth be told. We were shot rather quickly, and to this day, I don't know if it was by their forces or ours."

"Figures," Tom said. "You would have thought She would have wanted you protected by our people. Seraphina was one of her favorite granddaughters." He shook his head. "Probably couldn't see beyond her anger, and then when She did cool off, it was too late."

Meesy nodded but did not speak. Sheba always had had a problem controlling her anger. In fact, She was the one who both Seraphina and Katrina got their tempers from.

"Like you," Vang resumed, gesturing to Katrina and meaning she and the others on her ship, "we too crash-landed on Earth. We were rescued by Zora's father, but unlike you, we had the misfortune to be followed. We didn't know that for some weeks, however, and as it turned out, it was Zora's very birthdate that they made themselves known."

He shook his head as the memories played through his mind. "We fought our best and finally managed to get away from them, but not without Seraphina being . . . " Tears moistened his eyes. " . . . being hit. She would have been able to recover if not . . . if not for the delivery happening about that same time."

Tears were in Katrina's eyes. She reached out and laid a hand on Zora's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What happened then?" she asked.

"We delivered Zora while Seraphina was . . . was breathing her last . . . She . . . " He had to fight past the tears that clogged his throat. "She . . . " His striped fur ruffled as he shook his head again. He had to get this out! "She asked us to . . . to keep Zora safe . . . and then she tried . . . tried to . . . to tell us . . . or tell him . . . or tell me . . . "

"That she loved you?" Zora prompted, and he nodded. Tears were in the blonde's eyes, and she had to fight to keep down as she asked Connor in a voice made strange by her emotions. "Connor, are they . . . ?" She let her sentence hang, seeing if he might pick up on her intentions without her having to announce them to the room.

Connor knelt beside her. "They speak the truth, Zora. The awful truth."

Connor's confirmation of what she was already thinking was all Zora needed to hear. She withdrew her hand from underneath Katrina's, stood, and walked past Connor. When she was within only a few feet of Vang, she could no longer hold back from running to him. Throwing herself down beside him, she wrapped him in a tight hug. He wrapped an arm around her in return, one of his massive paws pressing against her back as he held her close. Finally, the two let the tears run from their eyes.

The rest of her family sat quietly, knowing that it was a time for she and Vang to rebond with each other.

Salem crept back into Faith's lap, a place he hadn't dared return to before when she'd been so angry. He knew now, however, that she was far more shocked, amazed, and especially touched for Katrina and her family had just opened up not only to Zora but to her, as well. Faith shook her head slowly and fought down the tears that she refused to allow permission to. They'd had to let Zora in on all these, but they certainly hadn't had to invite her to a meeting of such revelations! Yet they had . . . They trusted her! They really, truly trusted her!

She glanced at the others, making sure their attentions were on Zora and Vang before drawing her fingernails against her eyes. The pain was enough to stop her tears from falling, but Salem grinned up at her. He didn't call her on her emotions but only began to purr instead.

* * *

As Cole finished delivering the last case of rum to Sparrow's cave, he brushed his hands lightly together and looked around the cave for something to cover the rum with. Sparrow's cave was full of all kinds of treasures, including trunks filled with gold dubloons, pieces of silver, and jewelry. He knew it had been a while since Jack had been down to the cave as he usually sent either Cole or Angel down when he needed funds, but as Cole knew Jack was a very unpredictable man and might just get it upon himself to come down and find some special trinket for Will, he decided to drape some silk cloth over the rum. He didn't figure Jack would be after the silk as he really couldn't see Will wearing it.

He tried to rearrange a few of the fuller chests of jewels to where they would be sure to catch Jack's eye should he come. With that done, he shimmered out to return to Piper. She was not where he had left her; in fact, the kitchen and the living room were both empty. He stood still, listening, and then caught scent of her scent. He followed it upstairs till he stood outside Prue's door. Knocking gently upon the door, he called out, "Piper, are you in there?"

Piper's hand paused in stroking Prue's back at Cole's voice. She glanced at the door. She wanted to answer him, but at the same time, she knew Prue needed her.

It was Phoebe who answered Cole instead. "Yes, she's in here." Dropping her voice to a whisper, she reassured Piper, "Go ahead. I'll take care of Prue."

"I don't need any taking care of!" Prue told both of them. "You best go find Joxer, and you'd better get Cole and get some dinner going before we have a lot of hungry Pirates on our hands! I'll be down as soon as I tidy up a bit." A thought had occurred to her, and she really wanted to get her sisters out of her room. She loved them dearly, but if they had even an inkling of what she was about to do, there would be Hell to pay!

"Are you sure?" Piper asked Prue, her concern clear in both her face and voice.

Prue gave her sister a reassuring hug. "I'm okay. I didn't mean to cry, but it's just . . . Brendan's story is so sad, and he's just too hard on himself! I love him, but sometimes it's very hard not to break down! Now go to Cole. Give him a hug for me. At least, we've got one steady man in our lives."

"We have two," Phoebe corrected her, "even if I'm not sure how to get Joxer to let me teach him." Shaking her head, she told Prue, "I don't know what's going on between you and Brendan, but we're here for you if you ever need to talk. I want you to know that, Prue. Not just Piper but me too." She hugged her sister.

"Thanks, Phoebe. I already knew that. I'm really blessed to have such great sisters!" She smiled bravely up at both of them. "I'll be down soon." She got to her feet and began to brush her hair.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked after a moment of silence. She hoped Prue truly was all right, but as she could not see her sister, she could not watch her for the give aways she knew.

Phoebe, not knowing of the traits that Piper knew of, mistook her sister's call as a request for help. Taking Piper's hand, she led her to the door. She opened it to find Cole still waiting.

"Hi, beautiful!" Cole told Piper. "Thanks, Phoebe, for keeping an eye on her." He reached out, took Piper's hand, and kissed it. "Shall we go to the kitchen?" Cole asked.

Piper hesitated. She attempted to glance back at Prue but, of course, could not see anything. Turning back to Cole, she nodded even as Phoebe asked, "Is Joxxy down there?"

"Don't know. Nobody was down there when I came through. They could still be in the basement. If you'll reach out and touch my arm, I'll shimmer all of us down there."

Phoebe shut Prue's door, edged out, but looked warily at Cole. "Shimmer?" she repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah," Piper told her. "It's a teleportation method." She smiled. "You'll like it; it's fun!" She pressed her body close besides Cole's and waited for Phoebe to take his arm and for him to shimmer them.

Phoebe was still reluctant, but at Piper's trusting smile, did reach out and take Cole's arm.

Cole shimmered all three of them to the kitchen where Chong was just coming out of the basement, carrying a huge basket of meat. "Is Joxer down there?" Cole asked before Phoebe could.

Chong looked questioningly at him. "Joxer?" he asked. "Oh, yes, one of those two idiots that Captain Sparrow sent to help."

"He's not an idiot!" Phoebe exclaimed heatedly.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Chong relented ever so slightly in hopes of avoiding an argument. "However, he could not handle the method."

"Method?"

"Yes, I . . . hum . . . had to take care of the raptors."

Phoebe's stomach churned as she put two and two together. She looked at the basket of meat he carried. "_That_," she asked, pointing at it with an awful face, "is raptors?"

Chong hesitated but nodded.

"And you expect us to eat that?"

He nodded again, though once more after a moment's hesitation.

That was too much for Phoebe, just as it had been for Joxer. She ran from the kitchen, a hand clamped down over her mouth in a frantic attempt not to let the bile out until she could escape to the outdoors.

"What does raptor meat taste like, Chong?" Cole asked. "You've been on this island long enough; I'm sure you've eaten some."

"Like chicken," the Chinese man answered. "It's what we've been living on."

"I would suggest that you not tell anybody else what it is until after they've had a chance to taste it. The Pirates won't care what it is, but the women may decide they don't want it. If they know what it is, they won't even try it," Cole advised.

Chong nodded in understanding. "I had not meant to tell any one, but I was not going to lie to her."

"Where _is_ Phoebe?" Piper asked, realizing her sister had fallen abruptly quiet.

"She went outside to throw up," Cole told her. "You heard what we were talking about; she couldn't handle it."

Piper nodded. She could not blame her sister for the thought of eating raptor made her own stomach queasy. However, Chong did claim the dinosaur tasted like chicken, and he had handled breakfast well. "I'll . . . reserve my opinion until after you've cooked the first batch, Chong."

"We'll sample what you cook before you continue. If we like it, then you can cook it. We just won't tell them what it is."

* * *

The minute Prue realized she was alone, she reached between the mattresses of her bed and pulled the Book out. She had thought about it a long time and had finally made up her mind. She hoped there was something in that Book to help both Piper and Brendan, and if she found it, she was going to use it regardless of the consequences to herself. Laying it on her bed, she opened the very first page to the forbidden Book and began to read aloud, "Hear now the words of the Witches."

Unbeknownst to Prue, there was a small troop of beings hidden in her closet. Their ears were perked as they listened closely. "She's going to say it!" one whispered.

"Say what?" one of the mentally challenged asked.

"Sh!" the others returned.

The one in the back of the group, the only one whose skin was not green, squirmed. The rag in his mouth kept his words from coming out as anything but more than a squeak. The dumb one turned to him and whispered urgently, "Sh!"

In the bedroom, Prue paused to listen. She'd thought she'd heard whispering but did not hear anything now. Dismissing it as her own nerves, she continued:

"_The secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
Great work of magic is sought  
In this night and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters four  
We want the power,  
Give us the power. _"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	34. Chapter Thirtythree

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Dawson walked slowly toward the barn, Donkey following at his heels. He had no idea what had set Faith off, and he could still hear her yelling at him to go kiss Jack's ass. The girl was just being unreasonable, he told himself. Just because he'd done what Jack asked him to do and now wanted to work to help build the ship, she was pissed! He didn't know much about women, and he knew better than to ask Donkey because he would know nothing about women.

They came to the barn which was empty and decided to head toward the beach, figuring that's where the group had gone. Dawson kicked idly at a rock and was rewarded, hearing it skid further down the path. He heard voices and looked up, seeing Angel working with Cordy and a sword. Angel was standing with his arms around Cordy, guiding her through the steps of fencing. Why couldn't Faith be like Cordy -- quiet, calm, loving? Nah. That wasn't Faith, he thought. Never will be. He shook his head sadly and continued walking.

Soon, he heard another voice. It was two guys talking. He looked up and saw Sean carrying on a two-sided conversation and using two different voices, one in a deep Irish brogue and the other a more European version. He seemed to be having an argument with himself. Dawson wondered what woman had set him off.

He walked for a while in silence except for Donkey making the occasional clicking noise which he tried to ignore. All was quiet, and it didn't seem right to Dawson to be that quiet. Then he heard a yipping and turned to look as Gonk came racing toward him with Elvira hot on his heels. He watched as she caught up to him and then headed back to the house only to be met with an arm thrown around her waist by Wolf. He could hear Wolf's growl even as Wolf bent to kiss her.

Damn women! Why couldn't he have that kind of luck! Why didn't Faith grab him like that and kiss him! He felt that she was the aggressor and that he should be the passive one. After all, it was how he had managed to survive as long as he had. He had not clue one as to how to court a girl. Maybe he should talk to Wolf later about it? He heard Clark's voice and headed toward the sound of it.

* * *

Angel released Cordy. "My dear, I believe we need to talk," he said. "Something is definitely on your mind. Let's rest a bit, and you can tell me about it." He led her over to a bench and waited for her to take a seat.

Cordelia sat but would not meet Angel's gaze. How had he known something was bothering her? Did she dare admit her concerns to him, or should she opt instead for a topic that would prove far easier, her concern over being able to learn to be a Piratess who would be worthy of standing at his side always?

Her mind turned back to their conversation last night and how Angel's misunderstanding and his thought that she wanted him to give up all that he knew had caused such a fuss. The memory brought tears to her heart, but she brightened herself with the knowledge that she'd had the foresight to stick her letter into the bucket of her own vomit and deposit the two together. Surely, anybody finding it now would not dare to attempt to read it, and Angel would never know of the intentions she'd had before he'd returned to her.

She sighed. She loved him. She didn't understand how it had happened so fast, but she knew that she loved Angel and wanted nothing more than for their relationship to work. In order for that to happen, she'd have to be honest with him. "Angel, I . . . " That wasn't working, so she tried again. "There are times when I . . . when I don't really know _what_ to think."

"About what, sweetheart?" he asked her, concern showing on his face as he knelt down beside her.

"All of this . . . " she told him. "The fact that your kind . . . that Vampires . . . that Vampires exist . . . that . . . that you have a son who's . . . Well, the boy can't be much younger than I am!"

"It's all true, Cordy. Connor's my son, but the strange thing about that is that two Vampires are not supposed to have children. Before I met you, I did a lot of pillaging. I pillaged his mother, and she pillaged me. We had fun for one night, and then we both moved on. She never bothered to tell me that there was a kid involved."

Cordelia watched his eyes as he spoke, her own shining with confusion. She was not naive and had never once thought that he was a virgin. Whereas she had never thought she was the first woman in his life, she never would have thought that he had a son, let alone one nearly her own age. What did that mean for them now? "Angel, I . . . I never thought I was your only one, but . . . Now that you have Connor . . . What does that mean?" she asked him, not daring to complete her full thought. Would he be seeking the boy's mother out now?

"I'm not sure what you mean, Cordelia, by what does it mean. It means just that: I have a son. I've got the woman of my dreams -- you -- " he smiled at her, "and now suddenly I've got a grown son to get to know. If he had been a small boy, I could've done something in his raising. Like it is, he's a man. James did a fine job on raising the boy. I owe him a debt of gratitude."

Her eyes searched his. She was going to have to ask him. After all, even if she was the woman of his dreams, that did not mean that he would not feel . . . duty-bound to look up Connor's mother and try to make her regret her decision to abandon him. "So . . . " Her voice faltered. She licked her lips, drew a deep breath, and tried again. "So that means that you won't be . . . be looking up his mother or . . . or does it?" Fear shone in her eyes, replacing the uncertainty and confusion now that she'd actually spoken the words aloud.

"I have no intentions of ever seeing that bitch again for if I do, I may kill her. She had no right to throw our son away, but then, on the other hand, she didn't owe anything to me except to tell me about the boy. If our paths cross, we may come into a clash then. Otherwise, I'll leave the bitch be. She's a Piratess on the _Saucy Wench_. I haven't seen her since that one night and hope never to see her again."

A smile tugged at Cordelia's lips, relief that he no longer wanted anything to do with Darla flooding her. She could think of nothing to say aloud but reached out and hugged him, silently thanking the Gods that he would not be turning from her.

"I'd like for you to be friends with him, Cordelia. Being stuck in Neverland, I imagine the poor boy hasn't had very many of those. I . . . probably won't be very good at the father thing, but I'll do my best." He returned her hug and then pledged his lips to hers. He was still not sure exactly what she was so worried about but knew, when the occasion arose, he'd do what he could to calm her down. "Shall we get back to work?" he asked.

She nodded as their heads parted. Her hazel eyes had been full of confusion and fear, but now they sparkled with happiness. "Angel, I don't know how that's going to work out," she admitted with a grin, "being that we're together and you are his father, but I'll do the best I can to be there for him whenever he needs somebody."

Holding her by the hand, he took her back to the area they had just been working in. "One day at a time, Cordelia, we try to be there for those we love and care about. It's all we can do, and it's all I can ask of you and of myself -- to be there when he needs us." He slipped his arms around her and returned to the exercise of the sword.

This time, they worked fluidly together. Cordelia's hesitation was gone, and she put her all into the training, her determination shining through in their progress.

* * *

Though Zora had been clinging tightly to Vang, her tears soaking his fur, questions had began to run rampant in her mind. Finally, she broke the hug off, pulled back, and announced, "I've got questions."

In his hiding place behind Meesy, Sebastian sighed and shook his head. This couldn't be good!

"Of course you do, my dear," Katrina said, "and we'll do our very best to answer them for you."

Zora looked first to Vang. "If my Mother and you loved each other so much, how . . . how did I come to be?"

"I believe you would have regardless," Vang purred to her. Had he had a daughter with Seraphina, he fully believed that she would have turned out to be Zora.

"That doesn't answer the question," Zora informed him. She wondered why he was trying to sidestep it, but the attempt did not make her angry.

Vang sighed deeply and would not look at her. "It happened on the first night of the full moon after we arrived on Earth. Seraphina . . . chained herself, but your father . . . could not bare to hear her painful cries. I couldn't either, but I couldn't do anything about it. I . . . I told him . . . "

Zora looked at Vang with wide, astonished eyes. "You told him what . . . what happens?"

Vang nodded. "I wanted to ease her pain, Zora, but I could not do that myself so . . . I told the only one who could and . . . and sent him to her."

Connor listened in disbelief but did not make a comment. Just what did happen to these catpeople on full moons? He knew that night was going to be a full moon, and now he wondered what new things he would see. He knew there were Werewolves with them and that they would be affected. Not having been around Vampires, he didn't know if they would be affected, but now he'd just found out that the catpeople would. He continued to listen.

Faith watched the others with intrigue in her dark eyes. She'd known that the cats always did a lot of screwing on full moons and tended to be locked up while doing it, but . . . Clearly there was more to it than that. "What happens?" she asked.

Celina diverted her blue eyes. There was no way she would partake of this conversation!

Sebastian scuttled even more underneath Meesy, and Meesy, too, adverted his gaze.

Katrina looked at Faith but then looked at Tom, whose arms encircled her reassuringly. In a very low voice, she told Faith, "Full moons make cats extremely horny. That's why we always get locked up -- 'cause it's dangerous to others if they get in the way."

"We'll . . . We'll take anything," Zora admitted, "and if we can't get it, it . . . Well, it hurts. Like your insides are splitting. And that's actually the day after."

Faith looked at the two in clear shock. "I've had the aching of needing a ride," she admitted, "but . . . _Damn!_"

Zora nodded even as she turned her gaze to look up at Katrina. "Are there chains?" she asked her hopefully.

"I hope the Captain has some, but I'm not sure. They could have been lost. We'll check after the meeting."

Zora nodded. She hoped there was some but knew better than to get her hopes up. Tonight would probably be another killing fest . . . and another narrow escape. She bit back a shudder. She only hoped she didn't end up with a dinosaur. Clearing her throat and shaking her head, she attempted to change the subject. "What about the Robotic Reptilians? Has there . . . been any sign of them since . . . ?"

"We're not sure what happened to them," Katrina told her, "but they seem not to be in this dimension. We weren't followed, and although I have scanned for them in latter years, I never located any of them."

"Is it possible," Zora then asked, "to build a spaceship here?"

Tom shook his head. "No. No fuel," he explained.

"We don't have what we need to build one with," Katrina told her. "This civilization is not as advanced as ours was. There's no Earth metals that can hold up in outerspace and, as Tom said, no fuel."

"What about . . . teleportation? Spells?"

"You need to know something about where you are teleporting to or you could get into real trouble. We don't know what's out there any more and have no way to find out. Why would you want to go out there any way? Our world no longer exists."

"No," Zora replied, "but they do. They're out there somewhere, killing more, destroying other worlds . . . Besides, they still need their asses handed to them for what they did to our people, our . . . family."

"When we first came, we attempted to try to make a spaceship, but it just didn't work. The only way we can fight them is if they come after us here, and yes, I would love to hand them their butts on a platter," Katrina admitted. "I just don't know how."

Faith watched the two with a joyless grin. She liked their style. "If you ever get the opportunity," she spoke up, "count me in."

Zora, meanwhile, was trying to think of some one that might be able to help them, but she shook her head. Even Ace, the magical puller of monkeys, wouldn't be able to figure this one out.

Katrina reached out and hugged Zora. "Do you have any more questions?"

She'd thought they were over, but then she realized that there was one last one. "How do you fight?" she asked Katrina. "Is it just like regular fencing or . . . what?"

"I can use my mind to form all kinds of weapons and use them to fight against any enemy. I also can form fireballs and use them against my enemy, and I'm very good with a sword. Why?"

"Just wondering," Zora admitted with a grin, "if you could teach me any of it besides the sword? I'm always up for learning new ways to kick butt."

"I'm not sure where your talents lay. We could test you to find out. You should have some powers coming, even though your father was an Earth man. Have you ever noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

"You mean other than being able to take any cat form? Well, any Earth cat form any way."

"Yes. Has your mind ever played tricks on you?"

"I thought it did once, but that turned out to be real."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked her.

"Yeah. Ace admitted to pulling the monkey out."

"What did he pull the monkey out of?" Tom asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"A man's ass," Zora replied to which Faith, Tom, and Morph broke into uproarious laughter.

"How can that be?" Katrina asked. "Didn't it kill the man?"

"And _why_," Celina questioned, "would he have done such a thing?"

Zora was grinning at Katrina's question but sobered at Celina's. "He did it to pay an asshole back," she replied, "for abusing his pet monkey, but no, it didn't kill him. Kat wanted him dead, but Ace convinced her to let that one go. He became a monk later."

"Does this Ace know magic?" Katrina asked. "Is that how he did it?"

"He never would give me a straight answer," Zora admitted with a grin, "but that's what I'm still betting on."

"I would like to meet him."

"Is he still alive?" Celina asked Zora, her blue eyes full of concern. She knew the girl had lost a lot.

"Yeah," Zora replied. "He and Kat are back in Tortuga. Probably gave up on the rest of us a long time ago."

"Then we'll surprise them with you one day, but in the mean time, we will work with you and see what we can find laying hidden within your mind. The first step is to find out if you have telepathy, but we can't do it on a full moon. There's no telling what kinds of things we could get stirred up," Katrina warned her.

Zora nodded in understanding. "And you have another meeting to go to, don't you?"

"Yes, we need to meet with poor Mister Hook and that duty-bound boy of his, but we don't want to leave you until you're sure that you're comfortable with what's happening now."

She nodded again. "I am," she told them, "and I . . . understand now," she added, looking back to Vang and wondering where Sebastian had hidden himself this time, "why you had to lie. You wanted me safe from the Reptilians, and between both of my parents . . . You didn't really have much of a choice until Dad died. Then you were afraid that, since you'd taken so long, I wouldn't believe you."

Vang nodded. "Precisely," he rumbled up to her. Besides, he added silently with a swish of his tail, he couldn't have known how she would have taken to his admission to being in love with her mother.

Sebastian peeked out from around Meesy. "Is it over, mon?"

Faith grinned at the crab and licked her lips. "Actually, I was just getting hungry."

Sebastian screeched and ducked back behind Meesy even as Zora whirled toward Faith. "You make a move on my family . . . " she started, but Faith cut her off with a grin.

"Easy, girl. They're my family too."

"Oh, yeah. How the Hell did that happen?"

"She's my adopted sister," Katrina told her, "and she'll stand by you and help you in any way she can. She's just . . . She's a lot like you. You two should get to know each other."

"Later," Faith told them with an agreeing nod. "When we leave here, I've got a kid to train." She caught a few of their curious glances and quickly informed them, "Dawn, not Dawson." Her smile vanished even as she spoke the boy's name.

Damn it, she should have known better! She had no right to be angry with Dawson. After all, had she not been the one to inform him that he only _thought_ he loved her? They were just fucking buddies, she told herself. That was all he meant to her -- nothing less, nothing more. She shifted in her seat.

Katrina sensed that the meeting was now over and that her family was whole again. "I am glad that we are a family now," she told the others. "We need to get to know each other more, and over time, we shall. Now, unfortunately, we must see to that poor duty-bound boy."

Celina nodded as she got to her feet, reluctantly leaving Morph's comforting arms. "I wonder what Delvira's got in mind?"

The sisters walked out with Faith hot on their heels. Zora looked at those who had been left before asking, "Who wants to help me feed the cubs?"

"I do!" Connor said.

"I enjoyed doing it earlier," Tom spoke, "so I'd like to help again." He looked at Morph.

Morph was already getting to his feet. "Count me in too. Besides," he added with a grin that spread over his entire face, "I didn't get to play with them earlier." At that, a tail sprouted from his rear, and he began to shrink.

"Race you to them," Tom challenged and quickly changed into a tiger cub. Connor held the door open and watched the two new tiger cubs race down the stairs. He waited for Zora to leave the room.

Zora paused within the door to look into Connor's eyes. "Thank you," she told him in a soft voice.

"You're welcome. Any time, Zora, you need me, you have but to ask, and I'll be there for you. Interesting turn of events. I'm glad things worked out." He closed the door behind them and headed down the stairs.

"So am I," Zora replied with a smile as she and Vang headed down beside Connor. Meesy followed behind them, shaking all over in a desperate attempt to rid his royal fur of the crab who refused to let go.

* * *

As Faith hit the living room, she looked around for Dawn but didn't see her. She frowned and was about to get Salem to sniff for her when she heard a shout from the top of the staircase. "I'm coming!" Faith looked up to see Dawn eagerly bounding down the stairs behind the rest of the group. Just where had that girl been? She hadn't been snooping on them, had she?

* * *

Kitty's group had already been collecting a wide variety of fruits and vegetables when she stopped suddenly. "Okay," she announced, her eyes on something ahead rather than the people around her, "Autolycus, Gabrielle, Elizabeth, Joxer, you four stay here."

"Why?" Joxer asked. "I can help!"

"Not with this one," Kitty said, looking to the man she'd already been picking up all along the path. "You need to stay here with the others for your own safety. You can't handle what we're going into next."

"She's right," Gabrielle agreed, looking at Joxer. "You can't. I'm staying here, and so are you."

"Okay, but I could help," Joxer insisted, stating what he thought was obvious.

Kitty shook her head. She didn't want to give him a chance to worsen the headache he'd already started giving her. Instead, she turned her back to him and started to lead the way on.

Gabrielle, however, continued to look at Joxer. "Joxer, if I can't help her, what makes you think you can?"

"'Cause I'm a man, and you're a woman!"

Gabrielle's hands tightened at that, and her green eyes flashed. Autolycus backed up out of the way, gently dragging Elizabeth with him. Gabrielle glared into Joxer's eyes. "You are _so_ lucky my boe didn't make it!" she ground out at him. Her sais were tempting, but she didn't _really_ want to hurt him.

He backed up and sat down, realizing he'd best keep his opinions to himself before Gabrielle made him eat a sai.

Gabby gave a soft growl of frustration but let the fool go, turning her attention instead to searching the area around them for herbs.

Joxer used her inattention to get up and wander around, looking for something else to collect. He spied some of the most unusual berries and wanted to show them to Kitty when she returned. Hopefully, they would make her not so angry at him. He now edged closer to the orchard, hoping to see what she was collecting and how.

Wolverine stood back and watched Kitty so that he could learn. He didn't really want to kill a tree, but he would if he had to.

"Okay, Kur . . . " She stopped herself. She needed to distance herself from him, and continuing to call him by his first name certainly wouldn't get her anywhere near that. "Okay, Father Wagner!" Kitty called out instead. "On your toes! Lockheed, keep on my back."

Kurt sighed heavily. She's still mad at me! he thought. I've got to find something for her that will make her happier with me before we head back! Maybe I can find her a flower?

Kitty's brown eyes took in the trees and quickly picked out the one whose face looked the grumpiest. She stopped in front of him and pretended to be admiring his apples. "You know," she spoke aloud, "I don't think I've ever seen apples that are so shiny . . . so red and pretty . . . Could I have one?" she asked, slowly reaching a hand up toward one of the lower limbs.

The tree's limbs shifted, and his eyes cut angrily down at her. "My apples are _my_ apples, girl!" he told her. "You don't belong here! Take your . . . " He peered at her companions. "Take your whatever they are with you and leave!"

Wolverine looked at the apples. "Come away from there, Kitty! You don't want any of his apples! They're shiny on the outside, but they're full of worms on the inside!"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kitty admitted with a sly smile. She started to turn her back on the tree.

"_My_ apples do _not_ have worms in them!"

She turned back. "Yeah, right! Sure they don't! That's why there's one wriggling out right there by your nose!"

Thinking of how best to aggravate the tree, Wolverine did his Joxer technique. Holding his hands against his ears, he wriggled his fingers and stuck his tongue out at the tree while making a very loud raspberry sound.

Those were the final two insults to the tree, and it began chunking apples at them and yelling expletives. At his throwing, the others joined in. Kitty acted swiftly, phasing through the apples but picking them up and throwing them in the bag she carried.

Apples came flying out, and Autolycus began trying to catch them. The ones he managed to catch he dropped to Elizabeth who placed them in her basket.

Joxer turned back from watching the apples flying at Autolycus just in time to get hit in the face with one. It knocked him flat on his back, and he lay there, hoping no more would come his way. "Those things hurt!" he managed to croak out.

"Why do you think we told you to stay here!" Gabrielle retorted yet she was there right before his head, catching apples left and right. Some she caught with her left hand; others with her right sai.

Joxer held the basket and collected the apples that Gabrielle caught.

Kurt bamfed in and out, collecting apples, and Wolverine played dodgeball with them, catching as many as he could and getting hit every now and then. He got hit in the back of the head, and it knocked him forward. Barely managing to catch himself, he turned around to stare at the tree who had actually connected with his head. "That's what you get for making raspberries at me, little man!" the tree croaked at him.

"You throw any more and hit me with them, I'm gonna come in there and get you!" That only rewarded him with a pelting of more apples. Wolverine got the heck out of there. His basket was full any way!

Kitty, however, was not satisfed. With her bag full and in one arm and Lockheed clinging desperately to her shoulders, she darted through the apples to the offending tree. Drawing her sword, she drove it deep into its vines, then yanked it out and ran for it. "That's what you get," she called back to the howling tree, "for messing with my Father!"

"Thank you for that, Kitty," Wolverine told her as she rejoined the group. "Very interesting maneuver!"

She grinned. "I told you there were extra benefits to phasing."

"I found something!" Joxer interrupted. He led Kitty over and showed her the berries. "Are they any good?"

Kitty had left her bag with the others and knelt before the berries to get a better look at them. "Ku -- Father Wagner," she called, having to remind herself again, "come take a look at these."

Kurt looked at them and laughed. "Those were delicious the last time we had them! I'd never seen anything like them before! I had hoped we would find some." He picked one and showed it to the group. It was pink on one side and dark blue on the other. "Blueberry and strawberry," he told the others.

"They're very hard to come by," Kitty added, unable to hide her smile, one that she hoped Kurt wouldn't realize was more because of his delighted reaction than the actual berries, "even here. We've only had them once before." She started picking the berries off one by one. She was going to just call out for anybody to get a basket but then thought of poor Joxer who was trying so hard. "Joxer," she called to him with a grin, "you found them. You want to get a basket for them?"

"I have a basket!" Joxer said and ran forward to start collecting the berries. He couldn't believe he'd finally done something right!

* * *

Clark had been leading the group to the shore when he'd suddenly stopped and Lex had bumped into him. "Listen," Clark told the others in a very low voice.

Will, standing next to Clark and Lex, frowned. "To what?" he asked. "Everything's so quiet . . . " He stopped himself before he could admit that the silence was rather unnerving.

"I thought I heard giggling," Clark told the others. He saw Dawson and Donkey hurrying to catch up with them and waited for them.

Donkey's tongue was lolling halfway out of his mouth, but he still grinned as they finally reached the others. "_Finally!_ Where's the fire?" he asked them. "It's been next to impossible to catch you guys! What? You got wings on your feet now or something?"

"No, but we were trying to get there to find out what's available for building a ship. There's not a lot of tools, but we do have some," Clark was trying to tell Dawson and Donkey but got interrupted when he heard another fit of giggling. "You sure you guys don't hear that?"

Donkey's long ears had perked up at the giggling. "I hear it!" he announced. "Where's that coming from?" He pranced around, trying to locate the sound and grinning.

"Be very quiet, and we'll try to sneak up on them," Clark told the others. "I think they're down in the water." With Clark leading the way, they drew very close but still could see nothing.

Lex thought he was beginning to hear giggling, and he peered anxiously at the water, not wanting Clark to get into anything he couldn't handle on his own. He still didn't see anything, no matter how much he strained!

Will's eyes were also desperately scanning the shore and water when he spotted something. His mouth fell open as he stared at two women laying naked on the shore. Dear Gods, where had _those_ come from! Then he heard the laughing again. Upon seeing that the women's lips were not moving, Will turned his gaze further out, and his jaw slackened even more. There were men playing in the water!

"What are you seeing?" Lex asked as he could tell that Will was gazing at something.

"Oh my Gods!" Dawson breathed. "They're _beautiful_, and they're _naked_!" he whispered.

Will cocked his head to one side as he studied one of the more muscular men in the water. "You think they are?" he queried hopefully, the naked women not even occurring to him.

"The only naked woman I've ever seen is Faith," Dawson told him. "Those two are even more beautiful than she is!"

Xena looked at the two women. She also saw the men, but her eyes were drawn back to the women. One of those women looked luscious and ripe and seemed to be beckoning to her! What was she thinking? Gabrielle was her woman! She'd always thought Gabrielle to be the most beautiful woman she'd ever known, and yet the red-headed female was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen! The brunette was not too bad either.

Lex shook his head and rubbed his eyes. What were they looking at! Why couldn't he see it! It was at that moment the giggling stopped and a song came to meet their ears. Suddenly, Lex found his eyes feasting upon the sexiest man he'd ever seen! His mouth dropped open. His eyes moved from the man to Clark and then back again to the man. As the song continued, he forgot all about Clark and began to head for the man.

Donkey shook his head in disbelief. Had his people gone loco! They were all heading for the strange new creatures! If he could have, he would have rubbed his eyes so that he could see better for his eyes were surely not seeing what they thought they were seeing! The creatures in the water had tails like fish, and as the women slipped along the shore and back into the water, he could see their legs transforming to scaly tails!

He tried calling each of his people by name and reminding them of their loves, but it was as though they had wax in their ears for they did not hear him but continued on toward the water where Donkey knew that they would drown! He tried pulling Will's clothes but only succeeded in being slapped so hard that his face stung. He turned and ran back toward the house, braying at the top of his lungs for help.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	35. Chapter Thirtyfour

**Chapter Thirty-four**

With her plan in hand to let Dawson know, in no uncertain terms, that she was no longer angry with him and that they were only fuck buddies, Faith had wasted no time in steering Dawn and Salem from the house and toward the beach. In fact, the only times she had slowed for even a moment had been to wait for Dawn to reach her and then, upon remembering that she could not use her own sword, to borrow a sword from Celina. The trio were well on the way to the beach when they suddenly heard braying.

Dawn's eyes went wild. "What's that!"

"That," Faith replied as Donkey came running into their sight. "What the Hell's your problem this time, ya jackass?" she demanded.

"Fishpeople!" Donkey managed to gasp out. "They gonna drown! They all gonna drown! Fishpeople got them!" His eyes were huge as saucers, and he was panting hard. "Will gonna die! Gotta get Jack!"

"You freeze your jackass right there!" Faith commanded before he could run off. "What do you mean -- fishpeople!"

"Fishpeople! They look human and got tails, and they got our boys!" Donkey felt sure he was fixing to faint before he could go for Jack. "Don't stand there talking, Faith! Go!"

"Fishpeople?" Salem repeated. "You mean mermaids?"

Yet even as he asked that, Faith questioned Donkey again, "_Our_ boys? Donkey, I don't have a 'boy'!"

"Lex, Clark, Will," he gasped out, "Dawson . . . ! They gonna drown for sure! I tried to stop them, but they ignored me except Will slapped me!" One big tear came running down his face. "It still hurts!"

Faith had stopped listening at Dawson's name and had instead turned to Dawn. "Dawn, give me the sword."

"What?" Dawn asked, confusion creasing her brow. "But you've got . . . "

"Give me the sword!" Faith repeated. "I can't use the one I have! I've gotta have that one, and I don't have time to explain it, damn it!"

She was mere inches from snatching the sword from the girl when Dawn handed it over with a quiet, "Yes, ma'am."

Faith took the sword and ran for the beach, shouting behind her. "DONKEY, GIVE SALEM A RIDE!" She didn't say anything to Dawn and was gone before the others could react.

Donkey looked at Dawn. "Go get Jack!" He turned and, as he felt Salem land on his back, took off running. Dawn started running for the house, screaming at the top of her lungs for Jack and Angel.

* * *

Jack and Brendan had left the library just in time to see the Sorceresses, Hook, and Smee going into Delvira's room for the meeting. Knowing they would be a while, they were heading for the beach when they were suddenly confronted with a screaming Dawn. They started running immediately for the beach but were passed by Angel who knew it had to be important if his "little sister" was screaming for them to get to the beach.

It was Cordelia, who had followed Angel, who caught Dawn. "Dawn, what's wrong?" Dawn burst into her story even as Cordelia held her, trying to calm the young woman.

* * *

Faith took the hill so fast that she was slipping and sliding on the way down but never did she slow her pace for she had already seen where the others were following the mercreatures out to the ocean. She raced across the shore and dove into the water, still clutching the sword in her hand. Xena was nearest to her, and a redhead mermaid was just a few feet in front of her. Faith's sword slashed out, cutting through the mermaid's middle. She drove the sword deeper until two parts of the creature floated in the water.

Xena cried out as the mermaid was sliced in two and was turning to attack the one who killed the mermaid. When she saw Faith, her mind began to clear. "What," she gasped, "am I doing out here?"

"No time!" Faith snapped in response. She was swimming faster and already beginning to pass Xena. "Get to work!"

Xena looked around and saw her friends following more of the creatures like the one that Faith had just killed. She headed after them, reaching Lex who was desperately trying to catch a merman. She sliced through the merman, killing him, and Lex snapped back to himself. "Huh?"

"Swim!" Xena told him. "Back to shore!"

Lex didn't argue but neither did he head for the shore. He started looking around for Clark and saw his lover not too far away, heading after another merman. "Clark?" he called, but Clark never turned to look at him. He started swimming after Clark.

"They don't know ya!" Donkey brayed an explanation from the shore.

Lex felt for a sword and realized he didn't have a weapon. He couldn't see any floating limbs or anything else he could pick up to use, but he wouldn't give up. He kept swimming till he reached Clark and jumped on his back, holding tightly to him and wishing he had a weapon. Clark just kept swimming behind the merman, his strength pulling Lex down.

Faith was still swimming after Dawson, who was furthest out to the ocean with Will not too far from him, as she passed Lex and Clark. She didn't say anything to either, but as she passed the merman, she reached out quickly and sliced his head clean off of his shoulders.

The body of the merman sank, and Clark shook himself to clear his brain. "Lex?" he called out only to realize that Lex was on his back, holding on tight. "What are we doing out here?" Clark asked.

"Tell you when we get out of here. Let's go back to shore!" Lex began to swim, keeping Clark in his sight the whole time. He wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, but he figured it had to do with that merman Faith had just killed trying to steal Clark. Why was Clark interested in a merman? It didn't matter. They were safe now and could get out of the water! Once they reached the shore, they fell down on it, resting.

Jack took one look when he reached the water and dived, swimming strongly to where he could see Will following a creature he did not even believe existed but was stealing his boy! He kept swimming till he reached Will's side and then passed him to get to where the merman was. He sliced him through his torso, cutting him limb from limb. Blood churned around the water, and he knew they had to get out of there soon or sharks would be coming.

When Will returned to his senses, it was as though he had just been slapped in the face with a wave of cold water. "What? What's happening? Jack, where are we?" He was at a complete lost.

"We're in the water, Will, and we have to get you out right away! It's freezing out here! Start heading back for the shore. You can see Brendan there."

Will looked at Jack in a mixture of worry and concern. "Where . . . " he asked, "are you going?"

"I was going to help Faith get Dawson. They're further out. Do you think you can make it to Brendan?"

Will nodded, knowing better than to argue with Jack especially as he still didn't really know what was going on, and began to swim for Brendan.

* * *

Faith had ignored the others' arrival as she had been Hellbent on getting to Dawson. The blasted bitch just kept leading him on out there, and, just like a lovesick pup, he kept following. The thought of going back never occured to her even though the icy water was freezing her and its waves had managed to lap over her head a couple of times. Still, she swam on, intent on her target.

When she finally reached Dawson, she didn't waste words but swam past him. "You picked the wrong boy, bitch!" Her sword cut through the water. Its silver blade flashed through the waves as she brought it upwards and connected with the mermaid's tail. She cut into it, the best she could do to reach her groin. Then, even as the bitch was screaming, Faith snatched her sword out and chopped her head off.

Dawson came to himself from what he thought was a watery grave. Water kept crashing over his head, and he was completely surrounded by blood. "Faith?" he called to her. She was a little ways from him. He felt like he couldn't hold on much longer.

Faith turned back to Dawson even as the water turned even choppier. She did not bother to consider how strange the water's behavior was as there was not a single cloud in the sky but only turned her attention to Dawson. Her first instinct was to swim to him, but she held herself back, reminding herself that they were only fuck buddies and thus she shouldn't show him any more concern than Clark or Lex . . . Well, not Lex. She'd be at his side by now. But Clark or . . . or Will. "Turn around," she called, shaking her thoughts off, "and head for the shore. They'll meet ya there."

"I can't," Dawson told her. "I've got a cramp! I can't swim! I can't move my leg!"

Jack had reached them by now. "Take the boy back, Faith. I'll follow you." He expected sharks at any moment, and he knew Faith was smart enough to realize that they would be coming.

Faith was about to answer Jack when another wave hit her upside the head. She regained her balance in the water, spitting and sputtering a moment before asking, "Why don't you? You're his idol!"

"Faith!" Dawson called to her again. "I don't know why you're still angry at me. I love you! I might not know how to show it sometimes, but I really do love ya! AND I WILL NOT KISS JACK'S ASS!"

"What," Jack asked, "is that all about?" He looked straight at Faith.

"Fuck it," she snapped back, "and it's none of your damn business, Jack."

"It's my ass," he reminded her, "and I get to pick who kisses it!"

"Then kiss it yourself! I don't give a shitt!" She swam past Jack to Dawson. "And you, boy, if you want to make it to shore, better stop that damn love crap. It's not part of the arrangement." Draping one of his arms around her shoulders, she began to swim with him toward shore.

Jack shook his head. He had no idea what that was all about, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. He swam just a little bit back from them on the constant look-out for sharks.

* * *

Brendan had been on the shore, nervously scratching every now and again, as he watched the others out in the water. Will seemed to be taking forever to reach him, and then he saw the boy freeze. He couldn't hear the words he called out for the slapping of the waves but dove into the water and headed out after him.

* * *

Jack caught up to Will just as Brendan did, and together they helped him out. "He's freezing," Jack told him. "We've got to get him to the house and into something warm."

Brendan was already nodding. "Everybody needs to get back to the house and get out of your wet clothes as soon as possible."

Jack looked over to Dawson who was clinging to Faith as though his life depended on her. He looked at Lex, Clark, and Xena and saw that they were okay. "Let's get away from here as quickly as possible," he told them. Turning back to Will, he hugged him. "You scared me out there, Will! I thought I'd lost you for a minute!"

"I -- I scared me too!" Will admitted, his voice a choked whisper that only Jack and those with advanced hearing could hear. "What in the Hell happened!"

Donkey stood beside Will, making a clicking sound. "Big bad fishpeople were trying to take you away!"

Salem corrected him. "I told you it was mermaids or, in this case, mostly mermen."

All eyes went to where Faith was making her way out of the water with Dawson. Dawson looked like a drowned rat. He was shaking all over and turning blue quickly.

Faith was about to call out for some one to take Dawson from her when she glanced to the boy and saw his skin changing. All thoughts of separating herself from him went out of her mind. She had to get him warm and fast. She didn't say anything to the others but started heading back toward the house, one arm still wrapped around Dawson.

Angel looked at Faith. "Do you need help, Faith?"

Dawson was not aware of his surroundings. He felt as though he was still drowning, and he gripped Faith tightly.

Faith had been about to answer Angel when Dawson had gripped her even more tightly. She looked back to the boy, wondering what state his brain was in, before answering Angel. She couldn't straight forward accept help, but . . . "I'll need a hand when we get to the house. Could ya get this sword back to Dawn and tell her our training session'll have to wait?"

"I'll do that," Angel said and took the sword from her.

Dawson's feet were dragging the ground, and he was leaning even more heavily on Faith. His lungs hurt, and he was having trouble breathing.

With Celina's sword gone from her grasp, Faith's mind turned completely to Dawson. She didn't say anything else but continued on the way to the house.

Jack put Will's arm over his shoulders and hugged him, holding him close to him as he walked him toward the house. He followed behind Faith and Dawson. Angel brought up the rear.

It did not take them long to reach the house, and Jack assisted Will on up to the bath, drawing a warm bath for him. He stripped off his own wet clothes, went to the closet, and took out some more clothes for Brendan, Will, and himself. Brendan had not made the room yet, and Jack wondered where he had gone.

* * *

Cordelia had managed to calm Dawn, and the two had been waiting in front of the house for the others to return. Cordy had had a comforting arm around Dawn, but when she saw Angel, she ran toward him. "What happened?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Angel was glad that he was not wet. He threw his arms around Cordelia and hugged her. He then reached out to Dawn and drew her into the hug. "Thanks, Dawn. You were a great alarm! We got there just in time to save the others!"

"We had to kill some merpeople. I didn't know they came in sexes. There were more merman than mermaids, and they were leading our people away to drown them! They give me the shudders just thinking about them! I hope we don't get any more of those."

He handed Celina's sword to Dawn. "Faith said that she's going to be with Dawson for a while and your training session will have to wait. You could stay and watch Cordy and me practicing, if Cordy doesn't mind."

"I'd like that," Dawn answered with a grin, "but how are things between those two? She seemed rather . . . miffed at him earlier." Though Dawn had not made her presence known, she had witnessed the argument between Dawson and Faith.

"They've got a lot of things to work out, Dawn, but right now, all they need is time and the willingness to work on it. We almost lost Dawson. He was further out than the rest and he took in a lot more water, but I'm sure he'll be all right." He looked at Cordy, waiting for her to say rather or not she wanted Dawn to hang around.

Dawn's attention also turned to Cordelia. "Can I?" she asked hopefully. "I know Angel's great, and to get to watch you training would probably make me feel a little more comfortable with it when it gets to be my turn."

Cordelia smiled. Dawn had been through a lot in her young life, yet she had somehow managed to hang on to her jovial enthusiasm. She liked the girl. "Sure," she replied, "and you're right." Her hazel eyes turned back to her beloved's gaze as she agreed, "Angel _is_ wonderful."

Angel didn't look at either of the ladies. He was too embarrassed. "I just do my best," Angel told them. "I appreciate your high opinion of me. Shall we get back to training, Cordy?"

Dawn was about to insist that Angel was great even if he wasn't as good as Spike when Cordelia nodded and he led her away.

* * *

Lex kept splashing warm water over Clark. Each time the water got too cold, he added more hot. He was worried about Clark. His skin was still too cool. "How are you feeling, Clark?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling much better now," he reassured Lex. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Lex had stripped his clothes off at the same time he had stripped off Clark's, and he had gotten into the warm water with Clark. He had managed to regain his normal body temperatures quicker than Clark. He could now tell that Clark was not only feeling much, much better but that a certain part of Clark was very happy to see him. "I can tell. I'm glad," Lex told him. "Let's get out of here, get dry, and go to the bed. We can get a lot warmer in there."

"But it's the middle of the morning!" Clark protested.

Lex smiled as he dipped his head next to his lover's ear. His lips brushed against Clark's ear as he whispered, "I wasn't referring to sleeping." He nipped his ear gently before pulling back, getting out of the tub, and getting a towel. As soon as they were both dry, they ran for the bed. Clark dove into it first with Lex hot on his heels.

* * *

Brendan was at a loss. He'd made it to the living room but had stopped there as the question of where he was going to get a bath hit him. Finally remembering that Cole and Piper should be busy with preparing lunch, Brendan headed cautiously for the room. He stopped outside and listened a moment. When he did't hear anything, he knocked. Still not receiving an answer, Brendan finally opened the door, found the room empty, and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Xena had not been in the cold part of the water. With her, it was just a matter of getting dry again. She took her armor off and put it where the sun would dry it. Then she stretched out on the ground so the sun would dry her. She hoped Gabrielle was having better luck with her herb collecting than she had had with her ship building.

Xena had encountered mermaids before, but she couldn't figure out why these had been so aggressive. Somebody must have put them up to it, but who could that somebody be? The hot rays of the sun soon dried her and caused her to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Faith knew she was more concerned about Dawson than she should be, but she couldn't seem to drag herself away from him either . . . at least, she told herself, not until he was closer to being back to himself. She had stripped them both immediately upon reaching their room and had gotten him into a tub of warm water. She had been kneeling beside the tub, her skilled hands running over him with the water and washcloth, since then, and still there appeared to not be much of a response from the boy. "Dawson?" she called his name aloud before she could stop herself. "Kid?"

"Faith? Thank you for helping me. I can't remember a time I've ever been this cold. I feel it all the way down to my bones. Hold me, Faith. Warm me," he pleaded with her.

"Daw . . . I don't think this is the time for the fuck buddies situation."

"The what?" he asked.

"You know," she said, rubbing the cloth over his chest, "the you fuck me, I fuck you sceneario . . . "

"Oh. I know you don't love me, Faith, and maybe that's what it means to you, but our time together's important to me. I know I screwed up earlier in the excitement of going to see about the ship. I remembered you, though, and I came back. I'm not used to having anybody who cares about me, Faith. I spent most of my time hiding from my Father, and I never had a friend except for Pacey and he was gone most of the time. He's a fisherman."

She didn't know what to say in response as she continued washing the warm water over his cold body. She didn't like thinking of him as a mere fuck buddy, but what else was she to think? She couldn't love him. He didn't really love her; he only thought he did. "It's nothing, kid," she told him, forcing her voice to stay even and calm. "Forget about it, and let's get you warm."

Dawson attempted to get out of the tub on his own but had to be helped out. He tried to laugh it off. "Can't remember being so weak before. This is ridiculous! Maybe if I rest a while, I'll feel better. Will you come to bed and hold me?"

She had been about to get him to sit down on a chair and try to dry himself while she lit a fire in the bedroom when he again asked her to hold him. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "You're in no shape for fucking."

"I don't want to do that, Faith. I just . . . need to be held. Haven't you ever held some one without . . . fucking?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Can't say that I've even ever heard of it." Handing him the towel, she told him, "First thing, though, is getting you dry. Why don't you sit down there," she gestured to the chair before the vanity, "and dry yourself while I go get a fire going?"

Dawson didn't say anything. He just took the towel and began to dry himself slowly. He could tell Faith was not going to be forthcoming with any hugs. He sighed deeply. When he was through drying, he just let the towel fall to the floor and headed to the bed. He crawled under the cover and began to shake like a leaf again, but soon the covers began to make him warm. He looked around to find Faith.

Faith had already taken note of the wood in the fireplace, and it had been a simple matter of striking a match to get the fire started. She'd knelt just before the fireplace, though, her eyes drawn to the hypnosis of the flickering flames. She had still been there when she'd heard Dawson come out of the bathroom and listened to his bare feet pad across the floor to the bed.

She sighed, watching the flames dance. She didn't know what to think of the kid. She was at a complete lost yet was not one to ask anybody for advice. He said he loved her, a fact she would never have thought possible until the day before, but could he have truly forgotten about her if he did love her as he claimed to? Would he not have gotten around to doing some of the other things he'd mentioned last night instead of screwing all night through? Not that was complaining about his performance. She'd had the funnest night of her life last night, but the light of day just brought too many questions, too many doubts . . .

She sighed again and held a hand out toward the fire. Part of her wanted to go to Dawson, attempt to hold him as he'd asked her to, but what would that lead to? What would even continuing to screw him lead to? She just didn't know what she was doing any more, she realized as the flames licked at her outstretched fingers.

She had thought things had been hard before, but in fact, they had been a great deal simpler. At least, she hadn't had these conflicting emotions to admit to. She hadn't let anybody in, and it hadn't mattered when she'd wanted to stop thinking. She'd always found a way before, but now . . . The only person in the world who she really wanted to make love to was the very question in her mind, and she did not want to leave him to go after the rum in the basement or pick a fight. That left only pain, yet she didn't want to upset any of her new-found family.

She sighed and shook her head. Just what the Hell was she doing, was she thinking? She knew how to forget. It was the same way it had been since she was a child. All she had to do to forget things she'd rather not think about was to let pain into her life, inflict it upon herself or let some one else do the inflicting. Faith leaned closer to the fire, and her hand was mere inches from emerging in the flames when she suddenly jerked back.

Faith did not know what had changed her mind so quickly, but the newcomer to the room did. Aphrodite shook Her head as She looked upon these particular two of Her children. They seemed to need more help than most of the others, though not all as She still had Brendan and Prue to deal with, and She had returned Her attention to them just in the nick of time.

"You want to go to him," She whispered to Faith's well-guarded heart. "You're just scared, but look at him."

Faith turned to look over her shoulder and saw Dawson watching her, though he trembled so much that the blankets shook with him.

"You're scared, but you don't need to be scared of him. He's an innocent, Faith, and he's still learning . . . just like you are. Remember your motto," Ditey asked with an unseen smile, "Want, take, have? You want to be with him, so be with him."

Faith cocked her head in thought as she looked at Dawson. What _was_ she so afraid of? The answers started to come immediately but disappeared as a few of Aphrodite's invisible hearts sprinkled down upon her. Her fears forgotten for now, Faith got to her feet and started to head over toward Dawson.

He had been watching her from the bed, scared to say anything. He had seen her motion with the fire, and it had scared him even more. He had been about to call her name again when she had pulled back from it. Thank the Gods! he thought.

He wished he knew where to go with her instead of always feeling at a lost. He loved her, but he still had to learn how to show his love. She scared him not because of what she might do to him but of what she might do to herself and he'd be only powerless and having to watch from the sidelines because she wouldn't let him in. "Faith?" he now called her name, puzzled at the lost look on her face.

Aphrodite smiled and blinked out, leaving Faith to arrive at Dawson's side. "Ki . . . Dawson."

He lifted the cover and waited for her to slide in. He was still so cold he could hardly stand himself and hoped that she would warm him.

She slid in beside him and covered them back up, tucking the blankets in around his other side, before laying down. "You know," she admitted, "this is . . . totally new to me."

"Me too, but I wanted you to hold me desperately. I felt that one touch of you would warm me. I can't remember ever being this cold before."

She slid closer to him until her body lay against his. Reaching out with surprisingly gentle hands, Faith swept the hair from his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm here now," she assured him.

He nestled in even closer to her, his head resting on her shoulder, and felt her heat warming him.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	36. Chapter Thirtyfive

**Chapter Thirty-five**

When the grown-ups had left, Julian had been left in charge of himself and Sarah. They had finally grown tired of drawing pictures and began to look for other entertainment. They looked for Katrina but couldn't find her. Then they began to look for Carl as he had also played games with them before.

Julian had the bright idea to look in the closets, because he knew Carl loved to tunnel and could think of nowhere else for him to tunnel in the house. He returned to the living room and opened up the only closet that was in the room. Sure enough, there was a tunnel. He looked at Sarah. "I think Carl might be in there, but you have to be very, very quiet," he said unnecessarily as Sarah never said anything much. She nodded.

Julian did not want to go into the dark, so he looked around for a candle. Finding one, he carried it very carefully to the tunnel and began to crawl slowly forward, hoping they would not have to go too deep before they found Carl. He could feel air up ahead and slowed down even more.

Sarah crawled right behind her brother, so close that she could reach out and touch him, even though the space was large enough that she could have crawled right beside him. They had been passing turns along the way and glancing down each until finally they came to where Carl lay tied up in the floor down another turn.

Carl's eyes were as big as saucers and shot wider when he saw the children. Just ahead of where Carl lay Julian saw some creatures he recognized as belonging to one of the women. What were they doing here? he wondered even as he crawled to Carl and began to untie him.

Sarah held the candle and stayed a little ways away so that she was not in Julian's way and the Goblins wouldn't catch sight of the flickering candlelight. Julian was having a hard time getting the knots loose. Carl wanted to cry out to him to leave him but knew that a single sound would draw the Goblins' attentions. Julian finally reached up and pulled the gag out of Carl's mouth. He was very careful not to make any sounds.

Finally, the last knot came out of the ropes, and Carl was able to wriggle himself free. He motioned back toward the tunnel with a finger, making Julian go forward first. Julian hastened to go as fast as he could. This time, Sarah crawled beside him. They could feel Carl at their feet at first but then nothing. Julian did not stop crawling. He had to get out. He was afraid the Goblins had got Carl again but knew he could get help if he got out.

Carl had turned to look back at the same time one of the Goblins noticed that he was loose. He braced himself in a defensive position, waiting for the first attack. This time, he wouldn't let them win. Not only did he not want to be tied back up by the foul creatures, but the children were now depending on him and he would not let them down.

* * *

As Clark tumbled into the bed just before Lex, his mischievous streak took control. He turned to meet Lex as he jumped into the bed beside him, and before Lex could have even the first clue as to what had jumped into his lover's mind, Clark had sprang, tickling his lover in the places only he knew about.

Soon, Clark had Lex laughing so hard that tears were in his eyes. Though his beloved desperately tried to catch his hands, Clark was too fast for him. It was then that Lex began tickling Clark. With Clark's mind split between defending himself and tickling Lex, Lex was able to finally catch Clark's hands. Lex brought Clark to rest before him, his arms wrapped around him and his back against the headboard of the bed.

* * *

Kitty had again resumed the leadership position with Lockheed wrapped around her shoulders and Logan walking beside her when something rustled in the bushes to one side of the path ahead. She stopped, holding up a hand to signal the others to do so which left Joxer to bump into Kurt, even as something in the bushes whinnied.

Kurt bamfed to the front of the group to stand beside Kitty. "Vhat do you think it is?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," Kitty whispered back to him. Taking a step further toward the bushes, she called out, "Hello? Do you need help?" Lockheed sniffed the air and then shook his head; this thing didn't smell like a centaur.

Elizabeth's eyes darted nervously to Kitty. If it was a horse, why was she trying to talk to it?

"I shall go and see," Kurt told her. "Keep the group here. I can get away faster if need be." He bamfed into the bushes which shook vigorously and then grew very still.

Kurt had expected to find one of the centaurs caught in a trap of some kind, but he was totally taken aback when he realized what he was looking at. "Mein Gott," he exclaimed, "but you're beautiful!"

"Don't be afraid, little one," he tried to reassure the creature who was bucking even more now. He slipped his hood back from his face. "See. You can see I'm nothing beautiful, but I vill not cause you harm." He held his three-fingered hand outstretched toward the panicked animal, his heart scarcely beating. Kitty and he had found many beautiful, wild, and strange things on the island since they had been there, but he had never even guessed that there might be such as he -- a unicorn!

The unicorn calmed and sniffed at Kurt's hand, and Kurt dared to reach out and touch him, still talking in a soothing, calming voice. "Don't be feared, little one. I vill get you free. We have friends," he told the animal. "I need to tell them what is going on."

He called back to Kitty, "DO NOT COME CLOSER, LIEBCHIEN! YOU VILL NOT BELIEVE VHAT IS HERE! I VILL SEE VHEN I FREE HIM IF I CAN BRING HIM TO YOU, BUT IF YOU COME NOW, YOU VILL SCARE HIM!"

He knelt beside the unicorn and studied the trap. He could not figure out the spring mechanism at first but then finally spotted the pin. "Do not move," he told the unicorn. "This may hurt." With his fingernail, he flicked the pin, and it shot skyward. He did not know where it landed but knew it could not harm anything unless it was attached to the trap. The trap quickly let go of the hoof and almost hit Kurt as it sprang backward.

"How did you get in such a thing in the first place?" Kurt asked as though the animal could answer him. "Can you valk?" The unicorn nodded its head and took a step forward only to almost fall on the leg.

"I vill help you valk," Kurt told him. "Ve vill need to get medicine to fix your leg, but you must trust me. I vill take you to my friends. They vill not hurt you. Do you understand me?" Kurt asked, looking into the animal's eyes.

He was rewarded with a small nod. The unicorn could understand any language, but he could not speak to where they could understand him. He had lived a long time on this island. For most of that time, there had been no humans, but as of late, there seemed to be more and more. The man standing before him now had been the most interesting of the lot, and he had been able to get close to him only because he was a virgin. The unicorn studied the man as the man studied the unicorn.

Kurt laid a hand on his shoulder. "Do not fear, my friend. Some one vill be able to help your foot." He began to walk slowly forward to where he had left his group, the unicorn limping along.

Kitty was surprised to see that Kurt had let his hood off and was about to warn him when she saw the being limping beside him. Her breath took in sharply as her startled eyes gazed upon the beautiful unicorn. It was the loveliest creature she'd ever seen!

Joxer's mouth fell open as did Autolycus', because although both had been on journeys through Greece and the surrounding areas and had encountered many strange creatures, neither of them had ever seen an unicorn. In fact, they believed that they didn't exist but were only myth. Now, when the proof was staring them in the face, they could scarcely believe it.

Joxer walked slowly toward the unicorn with his palm outstretched and one of the precious berries on it. He did not know how long the unicorn had been caught in the trap but figured he might be hungry. The unicorn eyed this even stranger male and swished his tail, waiting to see what he was offering. Once Joxer's hand was almost under his nose, the unicorn lowered his head and gently lipped the berry off of Joxer's hand, making eye contact with him the whole time.

Autolycus headed that way, not to be outdone by Joxer, but found Gabrielle's hand firmly on his chest. The blonde shook her head at his questioning look. "You're not a virgin," she whispered.

"How do you know that," he whispered back to her, "and what does that have to do with it?"

Gabrielle quirked a brow at his first question. "Please . . . " she started but was interrupted by Kitty's quiet yet firm voice.

"They will only let virgins approach them," the brunette whispered back to the two though her brown eyes never moved from the unicorn.

Wolverine's eyes were stuck on Kurt. Was _this_ the man that Kitty was having fits over! Damn, he was a Demon! Not that he had anything against Demons. Cole was a Demon, and so was Lorne. However, when it came to his daughter looking at one, that was a different story! Could it be a spell? Could the good Father have woven a spell on his darling daughter to make her leave her good senses behind? He'd have to check on that later or, at least, get one of the Sorceresses to check it out.

He stared at the unicorn and thought it was the most beautiful animal he'd ever seen. He shook his head. This island was full of marvels and unbelievable discoveries. He tried to memorize each detail he saw of the unicorn so that he could tell Jack and Ororo, knowing that they would probably think he had taken leave of his senses.

Elizabeth stared at Kurt. Not only was he blue, but he had pointed ears and a pointed tail and was covered in fur! She knew he was good because he was a Priest and had heard Jack make mention of him before he'd ever laid eyes on him. Did Jack know he was a Demon? She meant to take that up with him when she got back.

She almost missed hearing the virgin part about the unicorn, but when she caught the words from Kitty, she turned her full attention upon the unicorn. If some one else had told her that they had seen an unicorn, she would have thought they were insane, but yet here stood the animal before them and she could not deny her own eyes! She stepped forward before realizing she didn't have anything to offer the unicorn and paused beside Gabrielle.

Kitty managed to shake off her shock at last and called to Kurt, "What's wrong with him?"

"His foot vas caught in some kind of a trap I have not seen before. I don't know vho set it. I sniffed but could pick up no familiar scent. He's cut pretty badly."

Kurt's words had Gabrielle looking into her bag in an instant. Soon, she found her intended herb. She was just beginning to wonder who could take it to them when she saw Elizabeth standing beside her, frozen in step with her eyes locked on the unicorn. Was the girl a virgin? There was only one way to know for sure. "Elizabeth," Gabrielle whispered to her, "are you . . . ?" She gave the other woman a chance to see if she could make out her intentions.

"Of course I am!" she whispered back to Gabrielle. "Will never could bring himself to try it, and he's the only man I've ever looked at ever since I was a child!"

Gabrielle nodded and held the herb out to her. "Take this to them. It needs to be rubbed across his hoof and especially into the cut."

Elizabeth nodded. She now had a very important reason to go to the unicorn. She walked before the unicorn and stood still, allowing him a chance to smell her. "I have brought something to put on your hoof," she told him and showed it to him.

The unicorn took a big sniff of her and then of the herb. He raised his injured hoof and stood very still. With shaking hands, Elizabeth pulled several of the leaves apart from the others and began to rub it gently over the hoof. She ground some of the leaf between her fingers and let it drop into the cut. She wished she could do more, but she had no medical training. She stepped slowly back away from the unicorn. "I hope that makes it better." She reached up and stroked the side of the unicorn's face.

Joxer had not moved from his place but stood as though he was mesmerized by the unicorn.

Kurt stroked the unicorn again. "You're free to go or you can come vith us, if you vish." He stepped away from the unicorn for he had figured out that the unicorn was as mesmerized by them as they were by him. He did not know what the unicorn would choose to do, but he knew that the unicorn would have to make that choice on his own. He would not hold him back, but he would be there for him if he should choose to reappear or come with them.

Elizabeth stroked the unicorn's face one last time and stepped away, pulling Joxer with her as he showed no signs of moving. "I touched a unicorn!" Joxer breathed reverently. He still could not believe it! He gave the unicorn one last berry and followed Elizabeth back into the group.

The unicorn looked at all three one last time and then seemed to melt from their vision as he quickly disappeared.

* * *

Silence had ensued after Clark's and Lex's laughter had finally subsided, and it was Clark who eventually broke that peaceful quiet. "You know I love you, right, Lex?"

Lex brushed Clark's dark hair back away from his forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "You know I do. Why?"

"Well, I . . . I don't know what caused me to go after that merman."

"Neither do I," Lex agreed, "but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe, we're together, and . . . " He brushed his lips across Clark's hair. " . . . I love you too."

Clark sighed and, in a hushed whisper that he thought Lex wouldn't hear, admitted, "I'm very lucky."

"No, you're not," Lex disagreed with a smile, thinking Clark was simply beginning their usual game. "I'm the lucky one."

"No," Clark argued, "I am."

Lex frowned. There was something different in his lover's voice. "Clark, what's bothering you?" When Clark did not answer him, Lex shifted his position around him and, with a gentle hand, turned Clark's face to look at him. "What is it, love?" he persisted.

Clark sighed and dropped his eyes from Lex's in shame. "I've always wondered what I did to deserve your love," he told him, "but now . . . I . . . Lex . . . How am I supposed to deserve your love when I . . . when I don't even know what I am?"

Lex was not surprised by Clark's words. He'd known yesterday's revelations were bothering his beloved and had simply waited for Clark to be ready to talk about it. "Clark," he spoke, gently caressing the side of his lovely face, "love isn't something that has to be deserved or not. It's something that's given freely between two hearts. You taught me that."

"As for what you are . . . I don't know how you got those powers, but I do know what you are. You are a strong, courageous, sweet, and noble man with a keen sense of humor and an even sharper intellect . . . a man who I love dearly with every fiber of my being."

"But what _am_ I, Lex?" Clark couldn't help insisting fearfully though Lex's words had brought a sad smile to his face. "Where did I get these powers, and what do I do with them?"

"I don't know where you got them, Clark, but you do with them what you already have been. You've saved me not once but twice now through using your powers. Who's to say we would have even made it through the wreck without your strength to protect us? Clark, I don't know what gives you those powers, and to be honest, I don't care. They don't make any difference about who you are. They only enable you to do more."

"I'd still like to know how I got them."

"We could try asking your parents the next time you visit them."

"Yeah . . . " Clark's voice trailed off as a doubtful look fell over his face.

"What?"

"I . . . Lex, the next time I go to see my parents, I want you to come with me, and I want to bring the kids. I don't want to hide our relationship any longer. I want them to know that you're more than just my best friend and that you're the man I love."

Clark's words brought a smile to Lex's lips and a shine to his blue eyes. He'd prayed for the day to come when Clark would be so proud of their relationship that he would finally admit the truth to his parents, but even know he could not help trying to protect his dear boy. "Clark, you know they're not going to take well to us . . . "

Clark tried to shrug the thought off. "It's up to them, Lex. If they truly love me, they'll understand. They'll be glad I've found some one who loves me as much as you do and who I love, and they won't care that you're not a girl. If they don't . . . Then they never really loved me to begin with, so I don't need their . . . their pretend love," he said for lack of a better term.

Lex smiled. He brushed a hand through Clark's hair, enjoying the moment in quiet as he gazed into his beloved's baby blues. Then, leaning closer, he growled playfully against Clark's lips. "I wonder what Mrs. Kent will have to say about my bad influence on her boy." He then pressed his lips to Clark's.

As their kiss grew steadily, their tongues began to dance, quarreling with each other as they slipped in and out of one another's mouths. Their hands began to roam each other's bodies in touches, caresses, and teases. Clark reached underneath him to begin rubbing Lex's sword, and Lex's chest pressed into Clark's back as his hands caught gentle hold of Clark's sword.

Their kisses were broken by moans of delight as they pleasured each other. Their fingers stroked each other's hardening swords as their hands gently squeezed. Clark's mouth completely left Lex's as he turned and began a trail of kisses down Lex's neck. His hands continued massaging Lex's sword as his mouth suckled his neck.

As Clark pleasured Lex so, bringing moans from him that caressed Clark's ears, Lex continued to stroke Clark's sword. His hand wrapped gently around it, his fingers squeezing slightly as his thumb brushed across its tip. His other hand reached down to massage first one testicle and then the next.

Soon, Lex knew Clark was ready, and he drew him back toward his lap. Clark relinquished Lex's neck to breathe his name, and Lex turned to take his lover's mouth with his own. As the two began to kiss again, Lex brought Clark down to his lap, his sword shooting to his home within Clark as he did so.

* * *

James had listened to what the Sorceresses' plan was and had not seen one thing to object to. "I will go and get the boi, but I will not tell him what's going on. I will leave it up to you to deal with the situation."

Delvira nodded. "You may wish to bring Connor, as well," she told him gently. "It would help to have his whole family here."

James looked at Samuel. "Go and get Connor while I'm getting Frederic. You may tell him what we are about to pull. We need him here. He's about the only one who can truly handle Frederic when he gets completely out of control." They both left, going in opposite directions.

James headed to Frederic's room for he knew the boi was in there. He knocked on the door. "Frederic, I have come to get you to go to a meeting. Some one at last wants to listen to your duty."

Frederic jumped to his feet. "They do! Wonderful!"

When James had unlocked the door and opened it, Frederic was standing there with a grin on his face and his hand on his sword, ready for action. "See, I told you others would listen! You just had to ask!"

"Well, these are ladies," James told him, "and I expect you to show reverence to them. You are to go in there, behave yourself, and tell them of your duty." James hated lying to the boi, but he knew that between that door and the one he'd just come out of, Frederic would have himself puffed up like a banty rooster and they could see him in his full glory.

* * *

The previous night had brought not just one ride but many for Jack and Will. Thus they had grown to be much more comfortable with each other in the bed, but still Jack did not want to push Will. Since leaving the bathtub, they had been laying in their bed, facing each other but not speaking. Jack was perched on his elbow and had been watching Will from his head's resting place on his hand. Now he reached out to him, caressing his face and cupping his chin before finally speaking. "Something's bothering you, love. Want to tell me what it is?"

"Jack, this . . . all of this . . . It's so new . . . " he shook his head, " . . . and crazy . . . If I told anybody about any of the things that's been happening since we left Port Royal, they'd think I was insane!"

Jack nodded. "It does take a lot of getting used to," he admitted. "I still didn't think mermaids existed . . . until today."

That brought a small smile to Will's lips. "So you're still learning too?"

"Of course I am," Jack replied, not ashamed to admit the fact to his beloved. "Will, there are things out there that men like us can only guess at until we actually meet 'em face to face."

"So when you first met Brendan . . . ?"

"I . . . didn't really believe he was until the first full moon. Then I saw it for myself. You can't deny what your own eyes tell you to be true, darling."

Will nodded in thought. "Does it ever stop . . . seeming so wild and crazy a life?"

Jack grinned, his gold tooth flashing in the light the fire cast over their bedroom. "Not really, but that's exactly why I like something Faith said a long time ago."

"What's that?" Will wondered aloud.

"That you have to be insane to survive in an insane world. In my life, there have been times when I'd thought I'd seen it all, Will, but every time that happens . . . I see something else or find out that something else is real that blows me away."

"So it never stops?"

Jack shook his head. "Never."

Will sighed. "Well, I guess I can handle it . . . " He leaned closer to Jack until his mouth was inches away from meeting with his beloved's. " . . . as long as I have you by my side."

Jack had barely began to grin when Will's lips touched his. The effect was far better than anything rum had ever granted him and shot home immediately. Jack returned Will's kiss, his arms reaching out and drawing his beloved closer.

As Jack deepened their kiss, he felt Will's tongue shyly requesting permission. His mouth parted, and his tongue met Will's. Their tongues danced together as their kiss deepened even more. As their passion grew so did the boldness of their bodies. Their bodies drew closer together still until they could feel every inch of each other. Jack's hands continued caressing Will's muscles as Will's hands moved from rubbing his chest to stroking his back. Their hardening swords had already been laying side by side, but now they began to rub against each other. As their passionate kiss grew, their swords rubbed harder and faster.

* * *

It did not take Smee long to figure out where Connor would be hiding himself. He seemed attached to the new girl who had rescued him and to the cubs they had saved. Smee went to her room, knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

Connor answered the door and was surprised to see Samuel standing there. "Something's wrong?" was the first thought he had. He hoped it was not.

Smee scratched the back of his head as he looked up at the boy through his spectacles. "You're needed for a . . . meeting, Connor. Some one's . . . finally going to help Frederic with his duty."

"Thank the Gods! They don't know how hard that's going to be. We've tried everything, Smee. I hope that they can do it."

"Me too," Smee agreed, "but they should be able to. These are Sorceresses, Connor, and Frederic . . . " He knew some one had to tell the boy at last, and so he tried to explain, "Frederic's duty isn't natural. He hasn't always been like this. It was something . . . something that Pan had done to him."

"I know it's not natural, but I thought he was always like that. At least, as long as I've known him, he's been that way." He turned to look back in at Zora. "Zora, I've got to go to a meeting about my brother. Don't know how long I'll be gone."

Zora was on her feet in an instant. "Do you need help?" She didn't know the details of the situation but knew that Connor's brother was a painful subject.

"I may later. Dad's found somebody to work on Frederic's duty. Perhaps to make it disappear forever. That would be wonderful! Just think good thoughts while I'm gone. As soon as we're done, I'll come back and let you know I'm out."

"If you need me," Zora reminded him, "call."

"If I knew what I was going into and my Father didn't mind, I'd take you with me," he admitted. "Maybe you could come and be just outside the door? I'd know you were there, and that would help a lot."

Zora nodded and was in the process of walking over to him when she remembered the four cubs playing on the floor. She looked back to them to find that it was only three cubs now and that Tom was looking at her. "I'll watch over them," he promised her. She nodded and left with Connor.

* * *

Faith lay with Dawson in her arms. His head rested just above hers, but she didn't mind listening to his soft snores. He had stopped shaking now, his color had returned, and she knew he would be okay when he awoke . . . yet still she was worried. Even Aphrodite's hearts had not been enough to stop her fears for long, and she was still wondering if she was doing the right thing.

She wanted to be with Dawson. She didn't want anything bad happening to the boy and wanted to be there to protect him, but there was more to it too. He invoked feelings in her that she'd never thought she was capable of having. He made her long to be able to be freer with her heart, but at the same time her mind warned her against it.

He was only a kid. He didn't really love her. He thought he did, but how long would that last? Until the next adventure came along and he had another reason to forget about her? Until the next woman came along and offered him a new taste of pleasure that had previously been forbidden to him? She was merely his first. That was the only reason why he thought he loved her.

She'd be damned if she'd let herself be hurt again, but she did not seem to be able to pull herself away from him. Every time she thought she'd make herself forget him, the exact opposite happened and she found herself back in his arms. She sighed, her breath of air rustling his blonde hair. It should be easy to hate him, to dismiss him, but it wasn't.

The door opening brought Faith out of her thoughts, and she looked over to see Salem coming into the room. Donkey poked his head through the door, grinned at her, backed out, and quietly shut the door, using his teeth again. Salem padded over to the bed, jumped up onto it, and turned to face her. He saw the sadness and confusion in her dark eyes, emotions that he knew she'd hate herself for betraying if she knew she had.

"Faith," he whispered, "how is he?"

"He'll be okay," she returned in a whisper so quiet that Dawson would not have been able to hear her even if he'd been awake. Salem's cat ears caught her words fine, however.

"But you're not," he observed in a gentle, reassuring purr. When Faith's mouth started to fly open, he quickly reminded her, "You don't want to wake him. Faith, you've accepted me and the others as part of your family. We all want to be here for you, but we can't if you won't let us be or tell us what's going on."

"Salem . . . " She sighed and looked away. "I . . . I just don't know what the Hell I'm doing any more."

"How many of us do you really think do?"

"It's not that," she admitted with a half-smirk, half-grin. "It's . . . I don't want Dawson to only be a fuck buddy," she told him, "but I don't dare to love him either."

"Then how do you feel about him?"

"I . . . don't know. I'd . . . I think I'd like to let myself feel stronger about him, but . . . "

"You're scared."

Her eyes cut up at him. "I'm not scared of anything!" she hissed in denial.

He grinned, and his nose and tail tip twitched. "You're scared," he repeated. "Faith . . . It's a hard thing to be as brave in the face of danger as we are, but it's even harder to let yourself love somebody. That's the hardest thing in the world -- to let another person in fully --, but it can also be the most rewarding thing in the world."

"How would you know?"

"Because I once had some one I loved," he told her. "She was going to rule beside me when we took over the world, but I . . . I lost her."

"What happened? Did she die?"

"I don't know," Salem answered with a sad, shameful shake of his head. "I had been with her when the Council broke into us, but in the chaos, I . . . I lost her. I don't know what happened to her, and I've never seen her since. If anybody else asked me what I would do if I had a second chance, I . . . I'd tell 'em that I simply wouldn't get caught again, but in truth . . . I'd go back to her, Faith, and I'd leave that all behind or, at least, I hope I would. I regret not conquering the world, but what I regret most of all is losing her."

Faith's eyes turned to look sadly up at Dawson. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she already knew she didn't want to lose him.

"You've got a chance here, Faith," Salem told her. "A chance in a lifetime. But you've got to decide, and it's a decision only you can make."

"What's that?" she whispered back to him.

"What do you fear more?" Salem asked her. "Being hurt by Dawson or never feeling that most powerful of things, true love -- real, true love? The kind you see in plays. The kind you read about in books. The kind your friends and family have -- Tom and Katrina, Lex and Clark, even Jack and Will now."

"I . . . I don't know," Faith admitted, biting back the tears that rose in her throat.

Salem placed a reassuring paw on her hand. "I know you don't," he told her, "but you have to decide. Think about it." He withdrew his paw, jumped down from the bed, walked back over to the door, and scratched at it gently. Donkey opened the door, but Salem paused to look back at Faith. "Faith, if you need me," he called to her, "I'm here." He then walked out.

Donkey shut the door behind Salem, leaving Faith practically alone in the room for Dawson still slept. Her mind turned back to Salem's words, and, with tears in her eyes, she began to contemplate them. What _did_ she fear the most -- giving Dawson the chance to hurt her or never getting to live every little girl's dream, of getting a man to love her? Was it even possible? Did she dare attempt to find out? Faith thought and thought some more still.

* * *

Shortly after Hook and Smee had left the room, Celina's concerned blue eyes had turned to Delvira. "Delvira," she asked her, "where has Jareth gone?"

"To do his duty."

Katrina asked, "When do you expect him back, Delvira?"

Delvira's black eyes turned down to the mattress she set upon, and Ororo reached out to place a comforting hand over her pale one. The two had talked about him earlier that morning while waiting for the catwomen to finish with their third meeting. "He should have already been back," 'Ro told them in a soft voice.

"What could be holding him?" Katrina wondered. "Maybe we could do a locating spell after we finish with the boy?"

Delvira shook her head. "There's something blocking this island. That could be the reason why Jareth hasn't been able to return. I tried to teleport to him, but the island will not allow any one to teleport out of it. The block probably prevents any one from reaching out or in, as well."

"There has to be something we can do to help," Katrina told her. "We will look into it as soon as we are through with the boy." She reached out and gently squeezed Delvira's free hand. "We'll find him for you," she tried to reassure her. No wonder the poor woman was so upset! Katrina could imagine how she'd feel if Tom was lost out there somewhere.

Delvira nodded, but Celina could feel her emotions and knew that she was only letting them think that they were reassuring her for she fully believed that nothing could be done until they got off the island. Delvira was saved from having to say anything, however, as the door opened at that time.

Frederic strode in with a grin on his face. He smiled at each of the ladies in turn. "I am so happy that you will listen to me! I have been trying desperately to get some one to help! We have to kill the Pirates -- the whole, filthy lot of them! The sooner, the better!"

James shook his head and took a seat. If the ladies could do anything to help his poor boi, he'd be thankful if they'd just get him to quit saying, "Kill the Pirates!" Sometimes he felt as if he'd strangle the boi if he uttered those words one more time. He heard the door open and looked up to see Smee entering with Connor. They eased into seats next to his and waited.

Delvira and Ororo remained calm at Frederic's words, but had any one been looking at Celina and Katrina, they would have seen a shift in their fur. Still not speaking, the women got off of the bed, each moving around Frederic. Delvira smiled to him. "Frederic, would you take the seat of honor so that you can tell us more about how you plan to kill the Pirates?"

"With your help, it will be easy! We can poison their food. It would be the quickest way, but I want the Captains all to myself! They deserve to die a more horrible death! I will engage them in mortal combat even as you take out any who escape the poison! They will die at my blade, and I shall kick their bodies off into the ocean which will swallow them and no one will ever hear of them again!" His eyes blazed at the gloriest thought.

James had buried his eyes in his hand. He was not watching. He couldn't watch, not and keep his mouth closed. Gods, my poor boi is sick! he thought. Please let them be able to heal him!

Celina could tell that the others were fighting just as hard to reel in their instincts as she was. After all, both their beloveds and their families were Pirates! This was not going to go well, she realized with a shake of her head and then reached out to James' mind. She spoke within his brain, James, you can see for yourself that Frederic will not go calmly. With your permission . . . we will do what must be done.

Do your best, madam, and thank you for your efforts, James thought back to her. He was not used to people talking in his head but rather liked the idea. Do you need me to do anything?

Delvira will tell you when and where. Then, in a quiet voice, Celina told Delvira, "He has agreed." Her tail swished.

Delvira nodded to Ororo, and in the very next instant, Frederic found himself lifted by the wind and put on the bed. The wind held him in place as the others rushed to the ropes.

Frederic realized, as the wind held him in place, that somebody had lied. He looked angrily toward his father, knowing that he had given permission for this. "How dare you!" he called at him. "You know I have to kill them! You're stopping me from being able to do my duty! A curse upon you!"

James answered him, "I've been cursed enough with you, boi. I wash my hands of you!" He stared straight at him. "Whatever these women want to do to you, I wish them more power! We have treated you with love and kindness and have been repaid with your duty. You have even tried to kill your brother and me in the past! Now lay there, get your duty, and keep your mouth shut!"

"I will not! I will get up from here!" Frederic declared. "I will fight you!"

James shook his head but did not get to his feet. He simply waited for the ladies to do their magic, watching Frederic strain desperately at the wind and being unable to get up as the ladies tied him to the bed.

With each rope in place, Delvira reached out and, just as Frederic's mouth flew open to protest again, stuffed a silk scarf into his mouth. "Celina, Katrina, prepare yourselves. Ororo, hand the men their copies and take the West." She walked herself to the South part of the bed.

Even as Ororo walked over to hand copies of the spells to James; Smee, who had his arms wrapped reassuringly around his beloved; and Connor, Delvira explained, "Katrina and Celina will have to go into his mind. For that reason, we will need you three to stand in the other places for the directions. Simply be in your place, read the words on the papers, and concentrate on freeing Frederic of the curse that was placed on him."

James looked at his paper. It said Spirit. "I'm the Spirit," he told Delvira. "Where should I stand?"

She gestured to a place along the middle of the bed. "The Spirit is in the center," she told him. "This is the nearest you can be to that."

He left his hat sitting on his chair and his sword in the seat and took his place beside the bed.

"Connor," Delvira called to the others, "take the North, and Smee, the East." Her long, black fingernails pointed to each direction around the bed.

Connor went to the head of the bed and took up his position, looking down at his brother's face where the beautiful smile had disappeared and now was a grimace. His eyes pleaded with Connor's to free him. Connor had to look away. Even though his brother was crazy, he loved him and hoped that this worked.

Smee had to stop himself from shaking as he went to the direction Delvira patiently pointed at. He stood, wringing his cap in one hand while the other held the paper and shook.

Delvira took her athame in her right hand and began in the East, turning slowly, holding it out level, and moving clockwise. She drew the magical boundary that would protect them and began to chant . . .

**To Be Continued . . . **


	37. Chapter Thirtysix

**Chapter Thirty-six**

No sooner had the words left Prue's lips than she heard scamperings and rattlings coming from her closet. "Oh my Gods!" she thought. "The Woogeyman's coming! Mother warned me not to touch the Book! She said something bad would happen! He's coming to get me!" Her voice was getting hysterical, and her heart pounded even more at the snickering laughter that came from her closet. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, WOOGEYMAN!" she yelled at the closet even as her trembling fingers turned the pages of the Book frantically, hoping to find something to help Piper and Brendan before the Woogeyman got her.

The Book seemed to want to turn the pages by itself, and Prue sat there with a dumb look on her face as the pages rustled by until coming to a sudden stop. She did not know what divine intervention was helping her, but she was very appreciative of it. The spell the Book lay open to looked like it would be helpful to Piper, if she could only change the right words. She began to read it, weaving a new spell as she spoke:

"_Locked in, boxed in, full of fear  
Piper's panic grows manic till she can't hear  
In need of a reprieve so she can breath  
Remove her blindness, please make it leave._"

She hoped that that would work for Piper and was about to start trying to find something for Brendan when she heard the closet cracking and beings came rolling out of it. She quickly shoved the Book between the mattresses and turned to face her attackers only to find Carl on top of a Goblin, beating him mercilessly. "CARL, WHAT IS GOING ON!" she yelled at him. "I thought they were the Woogeyman!"

"They attacked me!" Carl was going to say more when he was suddenly jumped from behind by two more of the creatures.

Prue reached on her bed and grabbed a pillow as she could not see any other weapons around. She began to hit Goblins with the pillow. She hit them so hard that the pillow busted apart and the feathers went everywhere. She could find no other weapons to fight them with, and as they charged toward her, she slapped her hands out blindly toward them. To her amazement, the Goblins her hands flung out at appeared to be lifted by an invisible force as they were slammed backwards into the wall.

Carl stopped, his fist raised in another punch, to stare up at Prue and the Goblins she'd just knocked out in amazement. "How in the world did you do that!"

"I don't know!" Prue exclaimed. "I merely flung my hands out," she did it again to demonstrate, and three more Goblins flew backwards into the wall, knocking them out cold and allowing them to slide down the wall to join their companions in a heap.

Between Prue and Carl, there soon were no more conscious Goblins. "What is going on with you and the Goblins today, Carl? Why did they jump you?"

"That's what _I'd_ like to know!" Carl returned heatedly, dusting his hands off. "They were in _my_ tunnel when I came across them, and _they_ attacked me! They captured me, but Julian . . . " His eyes shot wide. "Oh no! The children!" He ran back toward the closet.

"The children are in there?" Prue asked him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Carl persisted as he leapt into the tunnel. "Julian untied me!" he called the explanation back to her and then was out of sight.

Prue ran out of her room. Standing on the top of the landing, she looked down into the living room, hoping to see the children. When she could see no one, she walked down to the living room, but still there appeared to be no one around. Maybe Carl was right? Maybe they were still in the tunnel? she thought.

She had to get help. Where best to go? Who to get? Carl was the only one small enough to go in the tunnels. She'd have to wait till she heard from him again.

* * *

Piper had been sitting quietly, only partially listening to the conversation going on around her, when the darkness that surrounded her was pierced by tiny particles of light. She'd frowned in confusion and was about to ask what was happening when a yipping dog and a yowling cat had raced into the room. She'd recognized Kit's voice immediately, but even as she went to call out to her family cat, Kit sprang into the air.

Growls and yells rang through the room, and Piper felt Kit jump onto her. She tried to reach out to her to still her, but Kit had left her lap as abruptly as she'd arrived there, jumping off of her with such force that Piper felt herself falling. She screeched even as Chong's and Lorne's voices raised. She could hear a clattering of pots and pans and exclamations of "ouch"es even as her hands flung outwards and her chair was caught from behind.

It was then that Piper's vision returned, and she found herself looking up at Cole's worried face. He was not moving, however, and everything had grown eerily quiet. "Cole?" she asked. "_Cole!_" she repeated, her voice growing panicky. She waved a hand in front of him, but he did not even so much as blink. "What's going on!" Piper demanded, trying to calm her rapidly increasing fear.

When she received no answer, Piper began to look around the kitchen. Gonk and Kit appeared frozen in mid-run, Gonk's gnashing mouth a mere inch from Kit's tail, but Cindy was just behind the poodle and the lioness' paw was still raised to swat him. Chong and Lorne were by the oven, each holding their hands. Crystal was beside Lorne, her hands hanging in mid-air where they had been reaching for him. Pots, pans, and their contents were strewn across the table, the floor, and -- Piper had to blink several more times before ascertaining that she truly was seeing what she was -- hanging in the air mid-way between the two.

"Oh. My. Gods!" Piper breathed. She tried to get out of her chair to figure out what was happening but immediately realized that the only way to do so would be to fall. "Prue! Phoebe! Paige!"

It was then that Phoebe happened to reenter the kitchen, and her mouth flew open in a scream at the sight she was met with. "PIPER, WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED!"

For once, Piper didn't even think of warning her little sister to watch her language. Instead, she admitted in a stunned exclamation, "I don't know!"

* * *

Prue heard the commotion coming from the kitchen and ran, dreading what she'd find when she went through the doors. She was met by Paige on the way. She could not believe the chaos in the kitchen. "First thing we've got to do is get you down from there. It's going to take all three of us to help!"

It took them several attempts to get Piper loose, and just as she came loose, the spell let go. Food, pots, and pans all rained down, making a clattering sound even as Cindy's claw hit Gonk in the butt. She was just a split second faster than he and sent him sprawling into Kit who he had barely missed biting. She roared fiercely and jumped, pinning the poodle underneath her. How dare he mess with a feline!

Prue looked at Gonk. She hated to see the poor little fellow in such a mess, but he shouldn't have been messing with Kit. She looked at Crys for help.

Piper's first concern was Cole. She rushed to him immediately, her hands flying over him as she checked his vitals. "Are you okay!"

Crystal, meanwhile, was too concerned with Lorne to really notice the situation with Gonk. His green hands were burnt badly, but she leaned down, her bodice brushing against him, as she touched her crystal to his hands.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lorne told Crys. "Looks like about half of lunch is ruined!"

Cole could not help but to stare at Piper. "Darling, you can see!" he asked even as his hands reached out, catching hers and pulling her to him.

Piper nodded fervently. "I can see," she told him. "I don't know how, but I can see again! Are _you_ okay?" she repeated again.

Chong was shaking his head and muttering in Chinese as he, Lorne, and Crys surveyed the mess. It was while surveying that that Crystal finally realized Prue was looking at her. She looked up questioningly. "Yes?"

"Can you save Gonk? It looks like Cindy's going to eat him."

It only took Crystal a second to find the scene that had Prue so worried. "Well, he does deserve it, but . . . " She marched over to the trio and looked down at the trembling poodle. "Gonk, Cindy only attacked you because you attacked Kit first. Apologize to Kit, and she'll let you go . . . _this_ time. If you chase a cat again, however," she sternly informed him, "you're on your own."

The shaking poodle slowly crawled out from under the lioness. He looked at Kit with eyes that were first apologetic but then began to darken.

"_Gonk!_" Crystal reprimanded even as Cindy growled a warning.

Gonk whimpered to Kit and slunk on out of the kitchen, his tail tucked far between his legs.

Cole was quick to reassure Piper that he was all right. He just could not get over the miracle that had healed Piper's eyes. "Does any one know anything about this . . . sudden miracle?" he asked, looking intently at Crys since it was her blue crystal that had healed Piper in the first place. "Has it ever had a delayed reaction before?" he asked her.

Crys shook her head, her long, blonde hair shimmering down her slender back. "No, but as I said before, it's never been used to heal an actual sense until Piper."

Piper, however, had noticed the look on Prue's face when Cole had asked if any one knew anything about her restored sight. "Cole," she asked softly, "could you take over for me for a few minutes? I think I need to have a talk with my sisters . . . " She still wasn't sure what was going on but was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Sure. I can," Cole was quick to reassure her. "Looks like we've got a big mess to clean up." He figured that they could save the meat and give it to the animals as it was not fit for humans now. He turned and was just beginning to look for a pan when he heard Blue cooing for attention. Looking up, he saw that the little dragon had already done what he'd just been thinking of doing as a dustpan was dangling from his talons.

Cole got a broom and began to sweep up the leftover meat onto the dustpan while Blue held it. Then he dumped it into an used pot that Chong held. He watched as, one by one, the Halliwells walked out of the kitchen, wishing that he could know what they would be talking about. Which one of those young ladies, he wondered, had pulled this off?

* * *

"Prue," Piper spoke, taking command of the situation, "let's all go up to your room."

Prue slowly led the way up to her room, opened the door, and walked inside. The room was a mess. Feathers were still floating around, and unconscious Goblins lay everywhere.

Paige was just turning back from shutting the door with one hand and was still stroking Kit and trying to calm the cat down with her other when Phoebe spoke up. "What in the world happened in here!"

"A Goblin war! They attacked Carl while he was in the wall, and they all ended up in here!"

"They attacked my baby!" Paige exclaimed. "Is he all right? Where is he?"

"He went back up in the wall to find Julian and Sarah. I had just gone downstairs to see if they had come out down there when I heard Phoebe's screaming. I don't want to have to go in there after them, but he should have been back by now." She looked worriedly down the dark tunnel.

"We couldn't fit down there any way," Phoebe observed.

"No, but I know who can."

"Who?" Piper questioned, looking at Paige.

"Kit," Paige replied, stroking the cat again. She gave her a few more reassuring pats before sitting her in Prue's closet. "Kit, go find Carl."

"She's not going to -- " Phoebe broke off in amazement when Kit actually did head into the closet, sniffing the air for Gnome. "I thought only dogs did that!"

Prue gazed in amazement as Kit disappeared slowly down the closet. "Good luck finding Carl! Try to hurry before these things wake up!" Prue called after Kit.

"What we should do," Phoebe said, "is go find Delvira and tell her what her subjects are doing."

Piper nodded in agreement but turned her eyes to Prue instead. "Prue . . . Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Huh . . . Not really," Prue said, still looking at the floor, "but maybe I should. I opened the Book." All three of her sisters' mouths fell open. Prue reached under the mattress and pulled the Book out. "The very first page was a spell I read out loud, and then I went to find a spell to help Piper regain her vision. I thought the Woogeyman was coming out of the closet, but it turned out to be Carl and the Goblins."

Piper gazed at her sister in awed gratitude. She knew how hard Prue always tried to do what their mother told them, yet Prue had went against everything they'd ever been told and opened the forbidden Book to return her vision to her. "Prue, I don't believe you did that!" Before her sister could even reply, Piper wrapped Prue in a sideways hug. "Thank you!" Tears sparkled in her eyes.

"You're welcome," Prue told her. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but I just couldn't bare the thought of you being blind! I thought if I could only find something in there, it'd be worth any punishment for you to be able to see again! I wanted to find something for Brendan in there, but I didn't have time. When Carl came rolling out of the closet with the Goblins, I almost had a heart attack, because I just knew it was my time!"

"I wonder," Paige piped up quietly, "if the Woogeyman could have been killed with Mother and Grandmother?"

Phoebe didn't want to think about that, so instead she made to take the Book from Prue. "I want to see that first spell."

"The Book's got a mind all its own," Prue told her. "It turns the pages by itself!" She lifted the cover to show the others the spell she had first used.

Phoebe's eyes darted over the spell, growing wider with each new word. "This sounds like it's giving us powers!" she breathed excitedly.

Paige pointed to the part about the four sisters. "We sisters four," she read aloud. Her excited eyes lifted to Prue and Piper, seeking advisement. "That has to be us," she commented, "doesn't it?"

"That would explain what happened with Piper and the kitchen. Her power must be freezing. I think my power must be knocking people out. I helped Carl knock those Goblins out without ever hitting them!"

"How?" Piper asked. "What happened? I mean, with mine, all heck broke loose, and the next thing I knew, I could see and everybody and everything was frozen. But did you do anything . . . special?"

"I was fighting with my pillow, knocking them. It was the only weapon I could find, and it burst. Feathers went everywhere. They came jumping at me, and I waved my hands toward them, trying to fend them off. Something picked them up and threw them against the wall very hard, knocking them out instantly! They're still out."

"Thank Gods for that!" Paige exclaimed.

"You know, I think I waved my hands, too," Piper recollected. "Kit knocked my chair. I was falling, and my hands flew out. I felt Cole catch my chair, and then . . . Well, you know what happened then."

Prue looked expectantly at her other two sisters. "Well? Wave your hands! Do something! Let's find out what your power is!"

Phoebe and Paige began waving their hands, but nothing happened. They frowned. "It figures!" Phoebe sighed.

"Maybe it would kick in if . . . " Paige looked around the room for something to cause her to panic but could only find the unconscious Goblins. " . . . if I only had a Goblin coming at me." No sooner had she said the words than one of the creatures' unconscious bodies lifted and shot toward her. She screeched and hit the floor, narrowly avoiding being knocked into by it.

Prue stared at the Goblin. It still had not awakened. "Your power must be asking for things! Ask for a ship!"

"I . . . want a ship?" Paige tried. Nothing happened.

"That's no good!" Prue told her. "Ask for my hairbrush."

As this was an object she could actually see, Paige reached out a hand toward it. "Prue's hair brush." The brush flew straight into her hand.

"Oh my Gods!" Prue exclaimed. "Your turn, Phoebe! Your turn! Do something!"

Phoebe was already pouting. "Like what?" she cried out. "I've been waving my hands around like an idiot and haven't gotten anywhere!"

"Try it like I did," Paige advised.

"Book," Phoebe said simply, holding her hands out toward the Book that Prue was still holding on to. "Book of Shadows. Halliwell Book of Shadows. Family Book of Shadows." She sighed. "See? Nothing!"

"Well, I'm sure you have a power," Piper tried to comfort her. "Maybe it just has to be used a different way."

"Like what?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know."

Prue looked at Phoebe. "Maybe you should touch things? See if that does anything."

At this point, Phoebe was willing to try anything. "All right," she agreed. "I'm touching . . . touching . . . touching . . . " As she spoke, she walked around Prue's room, touching the things that lay around it. She tried the Book Prue held, the brush Paige held, the bed, the closet, the dresser, and various items on it. She was working with the items on Prue's dresser when a scarf moved. Phoebe reached out, touched the moving scarf, and started to holler when she realized that it was a Goblin instead. Her scream came out as a sharp gasp, however.

Phoebe did not hear her sisters' calling to her in concern as an image formed in her mind. She saw a man wrapped in chains and hanging upside down from a tree by his booted feet. His black clothes were torn all to shreds, revealing his fine, muscular body, but there was something familiar about the way his blonde locks hung around his head and his piercing eyes. She was trying to figure out who he was, and then, without warning, she found herself looking back at the room.

"Phoebe?"

"I saw something . . . I saw . . . " She frowned. "I think I saw Jareth." The Goblin snickered, and she snatched her hand away from it as though she'd been burnt.

"We must get to Delvira at once and let the rest of the Sorceresses know what's going on! Auntie 'Ro's going to be upset with us for reading the Book, but what's done is done," Prue told the others. "Now we must get help."

"Aunt Ororo won't be mad at us, Prue," Piper reassured her sister, "not when you explain to her that you did it to heal me."

"What do we do about the Goblins?" Paige queried. She looked around at the things that were beginning to wake up before turning back to Prue. "Maybe you should knock them out again?"

"Good idea," Prue said as she flung her hands outward again, knocking them all back out. "We'll tell Delvira they're up here and let her deal with them."

"Phoebe," Piper asked worriedly, having noticed that she had fallen quiet, "what was Jareth doing when you saw him?"

"He was hanging from a tree," Phoebe replied, her fearful eyes turning towards her sisters, "and he was wrapped in chains!"

"Maybe Delvira can make some sense out of it," Prue said even as she headed out the door, going to Delvira's room.

As they neared the Sorceress' room, they saw a tiger pacing up and down outside the room. Prue had not noticed the tiger being there before and paused to look at it. "Are they finished?" she asked the tiger, expecting to get a nod or a shake of the head. She had heard the tiger being talked to earlier and it actually answering in English.

Zora paused in stalking up and down just outside Delvira's room to look at the four women. Her glare and growl spoke volumes, and she turned her back to them, dismissing them with a flick of her tail and resuming her pacing.

A second tiger spoke from the shadows. "No," he told them in a soft, rumbling voice, "they are not yet finished, and they must not be interrupted."

"Zora, girl," warned a crab from his perch on the talking tiger's back, "I wish you'd settle down! You're gonna make a hole in the floor, ma fille!"

Prue looked from one tiger to the other and then down to the crab. "Do you have any idea how long they're going to be in there?"

Zora growled again, but Vang shook his head calmly. "They will be out when they are finished."

"We have important news and need to see Delvira as soon as she comes out."

"We can tell her for you if you like or you can wait."

"Will you call us when she gets finished?" Prue knew Piper wanted to go back to the kitchen now that she could see and actually be of help. Prue also had duty in the kitchen.

Vang nodded. "Yes." His tail swished. "What are your names?"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had been staring at each other and the animals in shock and decided to let Prue finish the communication with the tiger. "I'm Prue Halliwell. My sisters are," she indicated each as she called their names, "Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. It's very urgent that we see Delvira as soon as she comes out."

Vang nodded. "I am Vang. This is Sebastian," he nodded to the crab who grinned and waved a claw up at them, "and she is Zora. I'll call you the very second we know them to be done."

"Thank you, and it's nice to meet all of you. I'll be in my room, waiting for Carl to come back. Hopefully he won't be gone long."

"I'll go with you," Paige volunteered.

When they returned to Prue's room, they were surprised to find that Carl had returned and that Julian and Sarah were on the bed, cuddling Kit, and Carl had tied up the Goblins, including the one that looked like a scarf, with the same rope that they had tied him up with. He sat, surveying his domain with a big grin on his face.

Paige paused just inside the doorway, a smile creeping over her face until she declared proudly, "That's my man!"

He ran forward and grabbed Paige in a bearhug. Julian looked up at Prue. "Carl saved us! We got lost in there!"

"Thank you, Carl," Prue told him and smiled, but Carl was too lost in Paige's embrace and kiss to answer.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	38. Chapter Thirtyseven

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

The group picked their way carefully along the path Kitty led them through. They had already managed to gain quite a collection, but still the brunette was frowning. Lockheed, sitting with the bottom part of his body sprawled across her shoulders and his head resting on hers, knew exactly what she was thinking. If they couldn't find Chong just the right ingredients, he couldn't make the raptors taste as delicious as he managed to, and there was still something missing, something that was required for one of Kitty's favorite dishes.

It was then that she spied what she was looking for, and her brown eyes lit up enthusiastically. She darted over to where it was growing just off the side of the road and began examining the broccoli. "Here's some broccoli, guys!"

"Euuw! Yuck!" Wolverine was quick to voice his opinion. "We already have enough greens!"

"Nonsense!" Elizabeth said as she hurried over to help Kitty. "There is no such thing as enough greens. They help your body."

"Besides, this is going to taste great when Chong cooks it!" Kitty exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as though broccoli was the best thing imaginable.

Wolverine shook his head and grimaced. There wasn't any way anybody was going to get that stuff down him! "Help yaself, ladies, but don't get more than you're gonna eat 'cause I'm not eatin' the stuff."

Joxer had been standing off to the side, following the conversation and not taking part. He hoped they didn't expect him to eat any of that broccoli. Gabrielle had been trying to fork it down him and Xena for years, and they had not even been able to get Xena's adopted horse in Tortuga to eat any.

Autolycus had been known to eat some strange things, but broccoli had never been on his list and yet here was Elizabeth exclaiming over it like it was a crown jewel. He started slipping further and further behind, hoping she wasn't about to make him eat some of it. He knew if she asked, he'd have to pretend he was eating it, because he wouldn't want to upset the little darling.

Kurt had eaten Chong's cooking with the broccoli before, and he had rather enjoyed the dish. He kept his opinion to himself, his quick eyes darting around, trying to find some surprise he could award Kitty with and perhaps get that gleam back in her eyes. He knew she was still pissed off at him, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he had said or done wrong to her.

It was then that he spotted some lovely orange flowers. He could hear the women talking, but he kept slipping closer and closer to the flowers. Once he got next to them, he saw that they were not only orange but also red. They grew in profusion, and he leaned down and began to pick Kitty a bouquet. He looked up when he heard some one come beside him and saw that it was Autolycus and Joxer.

Joxer lifted one to sniff. They smelled wonderful! They reminded him of something, but he didn't know what. He continued to pick flowers, hoping to gain a bouquet to surprise Phoebe with when he returned to the house. He was still having a very hard time with her. She was just so determined, and it was getting harder and harder to tell her no. What did she think he was made of -- stone? Maybe he should go ahead and partake of her luscious beauty? But then she'd only grow tired of him, tell him to get lost, and he'd be on his own again. Poor, pitiful me! he told himself.

He began to feel quite drowsy and tried to dash the sleep from his eyes. Well, maybe, just a minute, I can sit. I've got enough flowers. I can go back with the other guys when they get theirs. Joxer did not realize that the other guys were nowhere near him nor did he hear their snores as they greeted his ears because his own snores were added to theirs.

Kitty had been busily picking broccoli when Lockheed had cooed urgently to her. She'd looked up in the direction he was pointing just in time to see Kurt fall out. She'd frozen in fear until Gabrielle spoke to her. "Kitty, what is it?" When she didn't immediately answer, the blonde called her again, "Kitty?"

Kitty blinked, forcing herself back. "Stay here," she murmured. Then leaping to her feet, she ran, phasing straight through the other women and rushing to the flowerbed. She ignored Joxer and Autolycus, heading immediately for Kurt, but when she reached him, her heart nearly stopped. Lockheed roared at the sight, and Kitty blanched. "Oh Gods!"

The others, having noticed that Joxer and Autolycus had also fallen out, had followed. Gabrielle and Elizabeth were just falling on their knees next to Joxer and Autolycus when Kitty yelled out, "DON'T! DON'T TOUCH THEM! BACK AWAY, AND STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

Elizabeth looked at the brunette as if she'd gone daft. "What?"

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

"They're our friends!" Gabrielle informed her. "We're not going to abandon them!"

Wolverine looked at each of the men but did not move nearer. He sniffed the air but could pick up nothing on it except the heady scent of flowers. He didn't know what was going on or why Kitty was freaking. All he knew was that three guys, who minutes before had been awake and talking, were now asleep and covered with orange blotches. "Kitty, what's wrong? Do ya know what's caused our friends to fall out? Why don't ya want us to touch 'em?"

Kitty was shaking. Her eyes had returned to Kurt, but now she looked up at the others with tears in her brown eyes. "It's a disease," she told them. "Incurable. Incredibly infectious. You have to get away from them now!"

"We're not leaving them!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "We'll find something that will cure them! I'll look for herbs, but even if we can't find one that'll work, the Sorceresses . . . "

"No!" Kitty cut her off. "I knew a healer before. She couldn't save them, and she died of it herself!"

Wolverine took a step closer to Kitty. "There's got to be a cure fer it. All we have to do is go after the Sorceresses. Don't touch 'em in the meantime so it don't spread, an' we can get help. We can't just let them lie there sleepin' till they die."

Kitty knew they wouldn't. They'd sleep for days but then awaken even worse. It would be like that, time and again, until they finally passed. She also knew that any thought of helping them was pointless. There was no way. Celina and Katrina couldn't do anything that Illyana hadn't been able to. "You're not listening!"

"We are," Elizabeth spoke gently, "but we can't just leave them!"

Kitty shook, tears spilling from her eyes. "There's no way to save them! I can't watch this happen again! I _can't_!" She broke into a run and quickly vanished into the forest.

Wolverine took one look at Elizabeth and then at Kitty's retreating form. "I'm goin' after her. Stay here, an' don't touch 'em."

Elizabeth nodded, her head trembling, even as Gabrielle spoke. "He's right. You stay here and let him bring Kitty back, and I'll fetch the Lewises."

* * *

Wolverine chased after Kitty, and although he was extremely fast, he had a difficult time in catching her. When he finally caught up with her, she was hugging a tree and crying. He reached out, pulled her into his arms, and patted her on the back. "I'm sorry, Kitty, but without tryin' everythin', we can't just give up on 'em."

She nodded even as she trembled in his arms. Lockheed cooed reassuringly from where he had moved to Wolverine's back, his little talon reaching out to pat her hair. He didn't know what to do to help her, but he knew all too well why she was hurting. "I know you can't, Wolverine, but I can't just stand there and watch everybody die! I can't do that again!" she wailed through sobs.

"We don't plan on lettin' 'em die, darlin'. We got enough Witches back up at the house. Maybe some o' 'em know a cure? Is this how you lost some o' yer people? What was the cause, or did ya ever figure it out?"

"It . . . was a fever. We never knew what started it . . just that they . . . started falling out by it. Illyana tried her best, but she couldn't heal them. No one could. It's not possible. Believe me, I looked in every port I could. It's a . . . a slow disease, and I saw them . . . I watched them just . . . just fall apart until they . . . they died."

"So it didn't happen here?"

She shook her head. "My first ship. The Midnight Runner. Piotr was my First Mate, and Illyana . . . She went with us too, helped us pick the rest of the crew. He . . . He was my first husband, my . . . my first love, and she . . . was my best friend. I couldn't save them, Wolverine, and you can't save the others. It's not possible. I know. I tried everything, and nothing . . . nothing worked! I caused so many deaths by . . . by people trying to help when . . . they couldn't."

"These are our friends, Kitty, an' just like you, we can't stand idly by an' not do something. We need ta go ta the house, an' ask if anybody has heard o' it. There's always a chance that some one has a cure or knows o' a cure. We can't move 'em, so some one has to watch. Can 'Heed do that?"

"N-No," she whispered, pulling away from him. "You don't understand," she told him again, her tear-filled eyes searching his for a way to make him realize how impossible curing them was. "Right now . . . Elizabeth's in danger. We all are. Just . . . Just being around them for that one m-minute could be it. You don't have to touch them. You just have to be around them. That's all it takes. The . . . The only reason why we didn't die the first time was . . . was because we stayed phased."

The memories of the times she'd ached to reach out to Piotr and Illyana and comfort them but had not let herself pained her the most, and her tears increased. "We . . . We watched, and we did . . . we did what we could. We didn't want to spread the disease, and it was only . . . only by staying phased that we could still go on land. That was the only way we had of possibly getting any other help, and it didn't work. Your Sorceresses . . . Your Witches . . . They won't be able to help, and if they try . . . they'll die."

"Then we're all contaminated," Wolverine told her, "an' none o' us can go back to the house or we'll contaminate the rest o' 'em." It figures, he thought to himself. I finally find the life I want wit' the woman I want, an' now I'm gonna die! "Somehow we have ta get a message ta the house, an' since none o' us can return, how can we do it?"

Kitty was surprised but relieved that he'd finally started listening to her. If they were to die, at least they would not cause the others to follow their same path. "Do you have any telepaths?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't have the powers ta reach 'em."

She shook her head. "They have the power. Who are they?"

"Katrina an' Celina Lewis an' Tom Ballard."

Kitty tried to place the names with their faces. "The cat-"

He nodded. "The catpeople."

"Okay. Hopefully, they'll have an ear out." She took to the air and floated there with her legs crossed and her eyes shut. She concentrated on the three, hoping some one would sense her and speak to her.

Logan watched his daughter, marveling at her ability to handle any situation that cropped up, even one that scared her like this one did. He leaned back against a tree to wait for her and hoped that she made contact.

* * *

When the others had left her, Elizabeth had found herself gazing down at Autolycus. She'd stayed like that, praying and hoping for his recovery, for a while but could no longer stand it. She reached out, grasped his muscular shoulders, and shook him. "Autolycus! Autolycus," she cried, "you've got to wake up!"

She continued to shake him, calling his name repeatedly, but nothing seemed capable of bringing a response from him. In desperation, she slapped him, but still he didn't move. "You've got to wake up!" Her mind was whirling and her heart hammering as her tears finally began to fall. This couldn't be happening! He could not be dieing! She bent over him, holding him close to her body and shaking with her sobs.

The air shimmered, and two strangers appeared. They looked at the three men on the ground in the field of flowers. "I thought we destroyed these a long time ago?" the wizard said to his friend.

"We did," the bald man replied, "but they have grown again."

The stranger's voices startled Elizabeth. She looked up but did not move from Autolycus. "Who . . . Who are you?" They were not as strange as the catpeople or the Demons but were certainly among the stranger beings she'd seen. The tall man was dressed in long, flowing robes and a pointed cap, and a pair of spectacles shaped in crescent moons were perched atop his nose. His companion floated in a wheelchair.

"We must destroy them again." It was then that the bald man took notice of the girl holding a sleeping male. "What's your name, woman?"

"E-Elizabeth." She decided to let their identities go in hopes that they might be able to help Autolycus and the others. "Can you help them?"

The wizard nodded and produced a vial from his pocket. "Give each of them a sip of this. It will restore them to their normal selves. These flowers must go. They are very poisonous, and although they will not kill, they will make you sleep."

Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "But Kitty said -- "

"Yes," the bald man replied, "I know the girl fears that they are the same as a fever she encountered before, but they are not. You can tell her, when she returns, that the beginning signs are simply the same. What she knew was a fever; this is caused by nothing but the flowers."

"Tell Captain Sparrow that he will have guests for lunch." With that, the wizard held the vial out toward Elizabeth, waiting for her to take it.

Elizabeth took the vial, but her eyes did not move from the two men and she kept a protective arm around Autolycus. "May I ask," she attempted a second time, "who to tell him to expect?"

"He wouldn't know our names," the bald man told her, "but we will introduce ourselves at lunch. Just tell him friends."

While the bald man had been talking, the wizard had pulled a wand from somewhere inside his robes and began a spell on the flowers. As he finished speaking in an odd language that Elizabeth had never heard before, the two men looked at each other, nodded, and vanished. The flowers shrank back into the ground, and Elizabeth stared at the area they had just been in.

Finally managing to overcome her shock, Elizabeth turned her attention back to the vial. She eyed the strange liquid warily. Could she trust it? The men had appeared nice enough, but they'd came out of nowhere and had never even given her a name. Still, they had done away with the flowers, and if they were right, what did she have to lose? Besides, she remembered, the bald one had known about Kitty, and they'd even spoken about Jack. He must know of them, she decided, and she'd just have to wait to find out more about them. The important thing was seeing if the medicine -- potion? she wondered -- worked.

Turning back to Autolycus, Elizabeth took him more fully in her arms. She uncapped the vial and began attempting to get the vial's mouth between his lips. That wasn't working, however, and upon quickly realizing that, she tried another method. She dipped just a taste onto her fingertip, then began attempting to work her finger into his mouth.

Seconds later, Autolycus' eyes flashed open. "What am I doing on the ground?" he asked Elizabeth. He didn't know why she was holding him so tightly, but he sure wasn't going to ask her for fear she'd dump him back on the ground.

"Thank goodness!" Elizabeth cried. She hugged him tightly and, without thinking, began sprinkling the side of his face with kisses.

Autolycus thought that whatever put him on the ground was a good thing because at least now he was enjoying her kisses. He moved his face slightly so that her next kiss landed on his lips. He kissed her gently as he did not want to frighten her.

Elizabeth's heart had nearly stopped beating when she'd realized that her mouth had connected with Autolycus, but his taste was so sweet that she could not help herself. She began to return his kiss in full.

* * *

Kitty had to fight to concentrate, but her face never showed the strain of her thoughts. She kept her outward appearance calm, but inside she was trembling and still crying.

Lockheed knew that but also knew that he had to refrain from comforting her for movement might distract her from her purpose. With his heart being torn in two by his incapability to be able to reassure his best friend, the dragon gently removed himself from her shoulders and flew back to Wolverine. He perched in a branch not far over his head and joined him in watching Kitty.

Come on, Pryde. You can do this. You _have_ to do this. Even if we die . . . At least, this time, there won't be more. You won't cause any more deaths. She silenced the sob that rose within her heart.

Concentrate, she commanded herself. Just like Ray taught you. Where has that girl gotten to? She sighed inwardly. I'll never know now. That's enough! CONCENTRATE!

Kitty still had trouble tearing her thoughts away from Kurt and Wolverine and the knowledge that she'd soon lose both though she'd just found her father and would never know if Kurt and she could have stood a chance despite his Priesthood, but eventually she managed to concentrate enough. She tried focusing on the women at first, but when that didn't work, she moved her mind to the orange catman.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the house, Tom was in deep conversation with Meesy when he felt some one seeking him. "Somebody wants something," he murmured to Meesy and closed his eyes, concentrating in turn. He was surprised to discover that it was Kitty Pryde hoping and praying for a communication with him. Kitty, he asked in concern, what is it?

Tom, I . . . We won't be coming back to the house.

What! Tom's brow creased, and his fur ruffled.

We ran into . . . into a disease. It's lethal and too infectious. There's no cure for it. We can not come back.

That's nonsense!

No, it's not! Kitty cried. Look. You're a telepath. Read my mind.

Tom did just that and watched as Kitty remembered seeing Kurt fall and the scene that had played out when she'd seen what was on him. Then she revealed her earlier memories to him, showing him how she'd lost Piotr, Illyana, and every one else on the Midnight Runner. There were tears in both their eyes by the time she took him to the point where she and Lockheed had been the last survivors and they had burned the ship.

There . . . There has to be a cure, Tom spoke at last.

There isn't. I wish there was, but you saw for yourself. I looked everywhere. It isn't curable.

Tom said nothing at first. He could tell she was just as stubborn as his beloved Katrina. All right, he spoke at last. I'll tell the others.

And you'll make sure they stay safe, that they won't come after us?

He took a deep breath and crossed his tail over his ankle. Of course. We can stay in touch this way, so that if there's a change . . .

There won't be, Kitty tried to tell him, but Tom was gone before she could answer him. She opened her tear-filled eyes to look across at Wolverine and Lockheed. "Tom knows."

"Then Jack will know soon. I hope he'll take care o' his new sisters since I won't be there to take care o' 'em." He was having trouble resigning himself to dying. He was too much of a fighter and always had been, but if Kitty said there wasn't any hope, he believed her and, besides that, he could smell the truth on her. "Come. Walk with me, Kitty. We'll go back an' break the news to Elizabeth. She's not gonna take it too good. I don't have anythin' against the girl. She's a fine, brave lass. She just wasn't right fer Will."

Kitty nodded as she fell into step beside him. She reached up and touched his shoulder gently even as Lockheed settled on her own. "I'm sorry," she told him, "but, at least, this way, we won't cause the others to die."

"That's true enough, but when Jack finds out, he won't stay away. I know my boy. He'll be here an' bringin' the Sorceresses with him even though I know ya told Tom to stay away."

"He will," Kitty told him confidently. "I . . . I showed him that part of my past. He knows what will happen if they come, and he wouldn't want that to happen to the rest of his family."

"Ya mean ya actually got that crazy spacecat to agree with ya an' to say that he'd keep everybody away?"

She nodded. "He saw everything I know about the disease, Wolverine, and he . . . When telepaths see things like that, they also feel the emotions."

"I guarantee ya that bugger had somethin' crossed on him. That won't keep him away. Pain o' his own death won't keep him away. They'll come. We need to move somewhere an' hide, so they can't find us."

She nodded. "We can't risk the chance of your being right about him, and if they won't protect themselves from us, then we have to protect them."

"That we'll do, Kitty, girl." They continued on their way back to Elizabeth.

* * *

Gabrielle had started running down the path, but when she had began to slow, she'd also started realizing that she was lost. She didn't know what had happened, how she'd gotten confused when she'd thought she'd paid such careful attention to the path, but she hadn't slowed for long. She was soon back to sprinting, desperately trying to figure out where she'd lost the path at. Her mind was too focused on Joxer and what would happen to him if she couldn't find the right herb or get the Sorceresses back in time that she wasn't paying close enough attention to what she was walking on.

Suddenly, she fell, but as she fell in what she'd at first thought to be mud, she sunk quickly. Her green eyes shot wide. It wasn't mud but quicksand! She tried not to panic, but as she realized that Xena was way too far away to save her and she did not have her bo staff, she started to do just that. Still, she fought to calm herself and think. She tried calling for help, but nothing answered her. She looked around and could see nothing to use at first. Then she realized that there was a vine hanging just high enough that it was barely out of her reach.

Thinking quickly, Gabrielle fetched one of her sais. As she squirmed to reach it, however, she sank even more. Finally managing to get it out of the quicksand, she eyed her surroundings again. She'd seen Xena use her chakram countless times in similar maneuvers. Surely she could use her sai? She had to at least try.

With that thought in mind, Gabrielle threw her sai. It bounced from tree to tree, zipped over her head, and then finally thudded into the branch that the vine was hanging from. Her hands were waiting, and she grabbed hold to the vine as it dipped just enough. She pulled it and then began swinging on it.

Finally, she managed to escape the quicksand, but the buoyancy sent her spiraling through the air. She landed hard on a thick branch, one leg to either side. Pain shot through her groin, and she nearly fell off the branch but managed to grasp it just in time while still moaning.

* * *

Tom had barely paused even long enough to yell to Morph that they were needed and to grab the cubs and come before running out of the room. Meesy and Wolfie followed hot on his heels as he raced for Delvira's room. He didn't even bother with the steps but instead slid down the railing. When he saw her door coming into sight, he started to shout for Katrina but was stopped with a roar. He paused and looked at Zora, who faced him angrily, her tail cutting swiftly through the air. "I've got to get in there!"

She roared again, informing him that he was not getting in the room. Tom walked forward, heading for the room. "I have to get in there," he repeated. "It's a matter of life or death." Zora stood in his way, and he glared down at her. "You're not keeping from my wife!"

When she roared again, telling him that she was, the windows rattled, and the others around them knew what was about to happen. They tried to stop them, but the two ignored their warnings. Tom persisted in attempting to walk past Zora, but she swatted him, her massive paw swiping his legs out from under him. He started to scramble to his feet, but as she moved in to stop him again, his hand shot out, striking her. She roared and slapped him with another paw.

"Zora!" Vang roared from behind her. "Leave him be!"

For a change, she bothered with the English language though still in morph. "I will if he'll stop trying to get in there! You know what they're doing, Vang; they can't be interrupted!"

"They have to be!"

"There's no telling what'll happen if you do!"

"It's only Duty Boy -- " Tom started.

Zora roared, her wild, green eyes flashing at him, but before she could start in on him, Meesy's calm voice attempted an explanation. "Actually, Tom, that is where you are wrong. They are working a spell on the boy, and as such, there's no telling where they might be at this time. You wouldn't want to risk trapping them in Frederic's mind."

"But I have to get in there!"

"You can't," Vang told him. "Not yet."

"What's wrong, any way?" Morph asked.

"They're dying."

"Who's dying, mon?"

"Wolverine, Gabrielle, Elizabeth . . . The entire group that went after the food."

* * *

Prue heard Vang roar and thought she was being called. "I'll just go down and get that," she told Paige. "I'll take the kids with me." Taking the hand of each child, she began the long descent down the stairs.

Paige looked at Carl. "I've gotta go," she told him. "I can't let her face Auntie 'Ro by herself. I know the others'll come, but we need a united front."

Carl looked at her. "What in the world did Prue do?"

"It's a long story," Paige told him. "I'll tell you later."

Carl looked at the Goblins. "They are tied up."

"They could get loose."

"Good point. I'll stay here."

Paige nodded, kissed him one more time, and rushed after Prue.

* * *

When Prue reached the area outside of Delvira's door, she was surprised to see so many people gathered there. "I thought you called me, Vang? These other ones are ahead of me?"

"They need to be now, Prue," he told her gently, "unless your case is a matter of life or death?"

"It could be," she told him. "It involves Delvira's husband."

Tom looked at her. "What about Jareth?"

"He's been taken prisoner by something, and some of their Goblins have gone absolutely nuts. They attacked Carl and me, but they're tied up now."

Morph rubbed his head. "Great. Just what we needed," he announced with a grin.

"We're going to need two teams," Tom observed.

Morph nodded. "I'll go get the Captain."

"Be . . . sensitive," Tom said with a concerned face.

Morph nodded. "I know when to cut the jokes, Tom; you guys taught me that."

Tom nodded and sighed as he watched Morph headed up the stairs. His eyes turned back to Prue and Paige, and he noticed that Piper and Phoebe were also approaching. "How do you know Jareth was taken prisoner?" he asked.

"I . . . saw it."

Tom looked at the young woman in surprise. "You have visions?"

"I . . . guess."

Piper put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "We just came into our powers today."

Tom nodded in thought, and his tail twitched. "So what exactly happened?"

Phoebe began to tell him about her vision.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the bed, brushing Will's hair. He loved running his fingers through his thick curls, and Will enjoyed his touch as much as he enjoyed touching him. They heard a knock on the door. Jack got up, reluctantly handing the brush to Will even as he brushed his lips against Will's. "Guess I'd better get that. Duty calling." He hummed a little tune to himself as he walked to the door.

Morph was standing with a serious face on the other side of the door when Jack opened it. "Jack . . . We have a situation."

"Just one?" Jack teased him. "Usually, we have a whole slew of those. Come in, Morph."

Morph stepped into the room, but for once, he did not grin at Jack's usual joke. "Jack, you . . . You might want to sit down."

Jack grew serious and sat down beside Will. "Go ahead and tell me. What's happened?" He stilled himself, expecting the worst.

"Jareth's been kidnapped. At least, the Halliwells think so for some reason, but the real problem is . . . " His solemn brown eyes met Jack's. "The group that went hunting for food ran into something, a . . . a disease. Kitty contacted Tom so I don't know all the exact details, but . . . They're not coming home, Jack. They're . . . They're dying."

"That can't be!" Jack shook his head in disbelief. Nothing as simple as a disease could kill his old man! "She must be mistaken. We'll go after them."

"Tom said she showed him a time when she'd ran into it before. She's tried many things, but none of it's ever worked. Hopefully . . . Hopefully Celina and Katrina can heal them, but they may not be able to."

"Crystal," Will spoke softly. "Even if the Sorceresses can't, her crystal might be able to."

"Let's get downstairs so we can get a group. Crys will be in the kitchen, Will. If you don't mind, will you get her? Bring her back to Delvira's room."

Will nodded. "I will." He looked deep into Jack's eyes and reached out to stroke his cheek in a soft, reassuring caress. "We'll find a way to save them, Jack."

"We have to, Will. I can't lose him now."

"You won't," Will vowed.

Morph cleared his throat. "Captain, it, hum, it sounds like we're going to need two groups. Maybe I should wake the others?"

"I doubt if they're asleep. Just knock on the door and tell them to be downstairs in five minutes."

Morph nodded, and they ran from the room, going in their separate directions.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	39. Chapter Thirtyeight

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Brendan was leaning against the ledge of his window, looking out at the world through thoughtful eyes when a knock came at his door. He glanced at it before striding over and opening the door. He'd expected the caller to be Jack but found Morph standing in his doorway instead.

"Trouble," Morph told him simply. "Wolverine."

"What about Wolverine?"

"He's . . . He's dying, Brendan."

Brendan's heart felt dead in his chest at those words, but he fought his panic down. "Where's Jack? Does he know?"

Morph nodded. "We're to meet him at the Sorceresses'."

Brendan did not speak another word. Instead, as Morph moved back, he raced from the room and leapt over the stairs.

* * *

Jack had been listening to the conversations and wondering how long it was going to take the Sorceresses. It seemed that two lives hung in the balance, and yet if they disturbed them, at least a third life would be endangered. He wanted to walk over and pound on the door, but he knew that they could not be disturbed.

He had been about to ask Vang a question when he heard a change in the air currents and looked up even as Brendan came barreling straight down and landed on his feet, mere inches from Prue. The startled look on Prue's face was amazing; Jack almost laughed to see it. He figured she'd throw her arms around Brendan, but instead she moved over closer to her sisters.

Piper put a reassuring hand on Prue's shoulder even as Brendan blushed and moved quickly to Jack. His eyes met his brother's, but he didn't speak.

The waiters looked around at each other in a deathly silence, each one hoping that the door would open. The silence was only broken by the two cubs rolling around, wrestling with each other, right under Zora's nose.

* * *

Will paused just inside the kitchen and took stock of the room. Chong was busily teaching Lorne and Cole, but Crystal sat silently to the side of the table, her eyes focused on the animals around her. He was surprised to find Donkey there.

Donkey grinned when he caught sight of his boy. "Hey! Look who's here!"

Crystal glanced up, and he was surprised to find her smiling. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"You have?" It was only then that he remembered Donkey's attempt the previous day to get him to talk to her. "Why?"

Crystal reached out a hand and gently stroked Donkey's neck. "This fellow right here."

"Donkey?" Will asked in surprise.

"That's precisely the problem."

"What is?" He was growing more confused with each sentence out of the blonde's mouth.

Crystal's eyes met Will's. "He deserves a name."

"A name?"

"Yes."

"But he's a -- "

"He's your friend! He has a good mind and a good heart, and he deserves a name!"

Donkey's ears had been perked forward ever since Will had come in the room. He now gave him a pleading look even as his tail swished nervously. He hoped Will would give him a name.

Will looked from Crystal to Donkey. Always before, he'd only thought of Donkey as a donkey, but a talking donkey with a personality like his certainly was not any ordinary beast. "I guess you do have a point," he admitted, a slow smile creeping over his face. He moved closer and reached out to gently scratch the side of Donkey's face. "What about it, fella? You have any ideas?"

"No. I want you to name me, Will!" Donkey said, bobbing his head. "I don't wanna be any Prince Charming, but I'd like something special! I know you don't know anything right now, but would you at least think about it? Maybe we could work on it together?" He grinned up at him.

Will smiled as he continued scratching Donkey. "We will," he told him, but then a shadow fell across his face, stealing the smile from his lips and the light from his eyes. "But right now, we . . . " His eyes turned back to Crys. "We need your help."

"What's wrong, Will? Do ya need my help?" Donkey asked hopefully. He was always ready to do something to help his boy!

Crystal, too, looked at Will in concern. She didn't speak, however, as Donkey had voiced the same question that was on her mind.

"Wolverine and . . . the others who went after the food . . . They ran into something deadly."

Crystal's eyes shone with concern. There was something the boy wasn't comfortable admitting to them. "They're dying?" she asked softly.

Cole walked over and looked at Will. "I can take Crys there, but we need to know what's going on."

Lorne moved over to stand beside Crys, listening to see if there was anything that he could do.

Chong continued cooking but also kept an ear open. Then he stopped, the spoon slipping from his hand, and his head snapped up, his brown eyes widening, as he remembered that Kitty and Kurt had also gone. He was instantly torn. He wanted to be there for them, but he couldn't leave the food unguarded either.

"We're to meet Jack and the others at the Sorceresses' room," Will told them. "Everything will be explained there." He paused a moment, thinking, before adding, "Jareth's also in trouble."

Cole nodded gravely. "I feared as much. He's long overdue. I'll be there and do anything I can to help."

Will nodded and was just starting to lead the way from the kitchen when Chong called out to them. "If there's anybody who could take over on watching the food . . . "

Will nodded. "We'll find out." He wondered why the stranger was so concerned and did not yet remember him as being one of Kitty's men.

Lorne looked at him. "I won't be much use in the rescue attempt, but I can stay and watch the food," he volunteered. "I'd like to be with Crys, but if we can't get somebody else to watch the food, I'll do it."

Chong's worried eyes met the Demon's. "Thank you. I . . . I just want to be able to be there for my Captain."

Cole reached out a reassuring hand and touched Chong's shoulder. "You'll be there, my friend. We'll get them out of it." Turning back to the others, he spoke, "Let's go meet Jack." They followed Will to the meeting.

* * *

Morph stood, nervously eyeing the last door he had to knock on, before reaching out to it. He grimaced even as he knocked. Before he could be blasted, however, he called out, "There's a meeting."

Faith had been deep in thought when a knock had cut through her meditation. She reacted before thinking. "I'M BUSY!" The very second the words left her lips, she realized belatedly that she'd shouted them and looked nervously down at Dawson.

Dawson opened his eyes and yawned large enough that he could swallow Faith. He smiled at her. "Hi, beautiful. What's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." She rose her voice so that Morph could hear her as she continued, "Just some damn shapeshifter who's ass I'm gonna kick!" She started to slip from the bed, but Morph's next words stilled her.

"Faith, it's Wolverine."

Her dark eyes shot toward the door. "What about Wolverine?"

"He's . . . He's in deep trouble."

Faith's brow creased as she considered the situation. There was something Morph wasn't telling her, but . . . Wolverine was in trouble? He never got into any trouble that he couldn't handle, so whatever it was must be really big.

"Jack's holding a meeting at the Sorceresses'."

Faith sighed. "I'll be there."

At her affirmation, Morph raced from the door.

Dawson sat up on the side of the bed before realizing he was naked. "Where's my pants, Faith?"

"Bathroom floor," she told him as she strode over to the fireplace. "You can stay here, kid."

"Why? He's part of my family! I'm worried about him! I wanna help! Why don't you want me to come?"

His reaction surprised her, but she shrugged it off as she pulled her pants on. "Didn't figure ya'd be up to it."

"I feel stronger now than I did before. Thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to drown. I promise not to fall out on you again. I can't help it, Faith, if I'm not as strong as you are."

She glanced over her shoulder to where he sat on the bed. "Nobody expects ya to be."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to stand by your side and do my best to fight whatever comes our way." He got up and walked across to the bathroom, but his pants were still soaking wet. He knew if he put them on he might catch his death of pneumonia. Remembering the closet in the bedroom, he walked back over and looked into it. He pulled out another pair of pants and shirt and put them on. He kept glancing at Faith, because she wasn't talking but just standing there and looking at him. He was encouraged, however, because she didn't leave the room.

Faith watched him as he got dressed, then reminded him, "Don't forget your sword."

For a moment, he did not remember where the sword was and then figured it might be in the bathroom. He walked back into the bathroom for a minute and then returned, carrying the sword. He was relieved it had been still in its scabbard and belt lying by his clothes as he was afraid he had lost it. He knew Faith would never have forgiven him if he had. He did not feel comfortable carrying it but instead held it back out to her, realizing that he had not seen her with any other weapon.

She looked at him in surprise. "You need that more than I do."

"Why? If we're attacked, I don't know how to use it. You haven't taught me yet. I'd only get us killed. It's better you have it."

She raised a single brow. "What's gonna protect you if you get lost?"

"I don't plan on getting lost, Faith. I plan to stick very close to you." He smiled at her and continued to hold the sword out to her.

"All right," she said, at last accepting it and putting the belt on. Looking at Dawson again, she added sternly, "But you'd better glue yourself to my ass when we go out there, not to Jack's. He's gonna be too busy protecting Will's."

"Faith," Dawson looked at her nervously, "I still don't understand why you're so resentful of Jack. You're the one I want. You're the one I trust the most. You're the one I love," he said simply.

She hadn't known how to react to him until he spoke the last sentence, the one she'd both hoped and dreaded to hear coming from his lips again. "Don't . . . Don't say that," she told him. "Ya only think ya do. I'm just your first, Dawson; that's why you're confused."

"I'm not confused, Faith. You're my first and my last and the only one I want. I know I'm not real good about showing it. I've never had any one before I could count on, not even my Mother, and you know about my Father already. Heck, you took care of him. I was glad I wasn't there. I don't know how my Mother would have taken it, but I think she would have been relieved. He beat the crap out of her all the time until she finally ran away. I don't blame her; I just wish she'd have taken me with her. So, you see, I don't know anything about love, but I can't call the feeling in my heart for you anything else. I feel all warm and fuzzy when you're near. It feels good to be close with you even if we aren't doing anything, and when we're doing something, it's like being in Heaven or flying too close to the sun. You simply take my breath away, but you make me feel alive for the first time in my life."

His words blew her away and brought tears to her eyes that she wouldn't admit to. She reached out a hand, cupped his cheek, and softly drew her thumb across it. "Dawson, I . . . " She what? She loved him? She wanted to let him get close to her, to hurt her? She shook her head slightly. "Jack needs us; we'd better go."

Dawson nodded and headed for the door. Once there, he opened it and waited for her to come. "I know you don't love me now, Faith, but just to be close to you is worth the wait. I hope you will one day."

"Dawson," she spoke quietly as she reached him, "you're more than just a fuck buddy to me. I was just . . . I tried to make myself think that so it wouldn't . . . so it wouldn't hurt as bad. But I don't . . . I'm just not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"That's okay," Dawson told her, "but we are friends and family, and that's very important." He reached out, hugged her, and then closed the door behind them.

Friends. Family. Both were words that had come to mean a lot to her, but neither was what she wanted them to be. She shook her head. What did she expect, though? He'd just revealed his deepest feelings to and for her, and she couldn't even tell him that he was the most important being in the world to her, that he meant more to her than she'd ever thought anybody would ever be able to? Just leave it be, she told herself, shaking her head again and heading down the stairs.

* * *

Jack paced the floor. If they didn't soon come out of there, he knew he was gonna scream. The tension was killing him! He was just about to stop and ask Vang again what they could do to get in there when he heard the door open and turned eagerly toward it.

James Hook walked out of the room, his eyes downcast and the tiredness showing on his face. He felt like he had walked across the desert without water. He glanced around at all the waiting people and knew that it had nothing to do with Frederic.

Zora growled and shoved her way past him to get to Connor, but Salem answered him in a grave voice. "Jareth," he told him, "and some others are in trouble."

Hook's hand went immediately to his sword. "I am ready to do whatever needs to be done. We must go to his rescue."

The door opened wider, and Smee walked out, catching up to James. Seeing the look on James' face, he knew there was more trouble. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, he'd stand by his love's side through it all. He waited, looking expectantly at James.

"Jareth's in trouble," James told him. "Don't know what kind yet."

Jack walked into the room. "Katrina," he called, "we've got more problems." He glanced toward the bed in the center of the room where Frederic, now untied, seemed to be asleep. "Is he . . . ?"

"Sleeping," Katrina assured him. "It will be a while before he wakes up. What kind of trouble?" She reached out and touched Jack's arm reassuringly. "We can take care of it."

"But you're exhausted and need to rest," Jack told her.

Celina's blue eyes turned thoughtfully to Jack. She could feel the pain radiating from him and knew that only three beings could bring that much heartache. A quick scan of the hall outside affirmed that both Brendan and Will were well. "It's Wolverine, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Jack nodded. "The people that went to collect food got into some kind of deadly disease. We don't know what caused it. Kitty swears that they're contagious and that they're dieing."

Tom spoke up from where he stood just behind Jack. "It came from some kind of flowers they found, and they swear they won't be coming home."

"Then we'll have to go to them," Katrina told Jack. "We have to at least try."

"Only a few of us can go," Jack told the people who were listening. "I won't allow it. I'm the Captain even if I don't have a ship right now. I know you all want to go, but if we all catch it and we all die, then there'll be no one to take care of Sarah and Julian. We've also got other problems. I'm not sure exactly what's happening, but I believe the Halliwells have some information they need to share."

Prue stepped forward. "Delvira, your Goblins have gone nuts. Not too long ago, they attacked Carl in one of his tunnels and then attacked me as well! We have them tied up in my room. Carl is with them."

Delvira had thought that all her Goblins had followed Xena but was not that much surprised to find that a few had dared to disobey her orders and managed to sneak away from the Piratess. "How many were there?"

"There were six of them, and then there was the one that looked like a Scarf. It almost bit Phoebe!"

Phoebe stepped forward. "I reached out and grabbed it, and then I had this awful vision!"

Delvira's face had already gone an even paler shade of white, and she sat down on the bed beside Frederic, not even taking notice of the boy.

"Delvira?" Ororo asked in concern, her attention being taken away from Logan and her goddaughters for just a brief moment.

"Those," she announced in a quiet voice, "should have been with Jareth."

"I saw Jareth in my vision!" Phoebe told her. "He was beaten and chained, and his clothes were rags!" Her voice had grown high. "I don't know where he was, but he was a prisoner!" She dared to reach out and touch Delvira's arm. "But, at least, he's alive!" she reassured her.

Delvira's mind was thinking swiftly. If the Goblins had reached the house, that must mean that Jareth's duty was over. They already knew there to be dinosaurs on the island. Could there be something else? There had to be, she thought. Neither dinosaurs nor whatever bit he'd been sent after could capture her husband, nor would they have the brains to chain him.

She reached out, took Phoebe's hand, and squeezed it gently. "Thank you for telling me, Phoebe." She removed the girl's hand and stood. "I'll find him, but first, Prue, I'll take care of those Goblins."

"Before you go, Delvira," Jack told her, "I know that you've got it in your heart to go after Jareth on your own, but we don't know what we're facing out there. I would rather you take a team with you."

James was quick to stand by Delvira. "My dear lady, you know he's like a brother to us. We wish to go with you." He hoped she would not tell them no, because even if she did tell them, they'd follow her.

"James, I know Jareth means a great deal to you, but you don't need to feel obligated . . . "

A calm but determined voice broke Delvira off as Salem strode through Jack's legs and into the room. "Jareth is a good man, and whereas the others may not know him that well, we do. Time has not changed the way we feel about him, Delvira. He is one of us, one of our family, and we will go with you after him not because we feel obligated to do so but because we want to be there for our own."

Delvira's black lips turned up into a slow smile. "Thank you," she spoke quietly.

James patted her on the hand. "You take care of the Goblins in Prue's room, and we'll get some supplies together. We'll be ready when you come back down."

Delvira nodded. "We don't know what has taken him prisoner, so know that you do not know what you will be walking into. However, if you wish to come . . . _not_ because you feel obligated to but because you want to . . . you may."

James smiled at her. "Thank you for letting us come. I do not feel obligated to my brother, but I do love him. My sword is at his disposal."

Zora growled from where she sat, still in tiger form, next to Connor. If Connor's father was going, she figured he was too and, thus, so was she.

Connor reached out and stroked Zora between the ears. "Thanks for being there for me. I think Frederic's gonna be okay once he wakes up. Somebody's gotta stay with him. I want to suggest that Smee stay, but I can't. If I do, it might hurt his feelings. I'll let Dad handle that. Are you gonna stay in tiger form all day?"

She cocked her head to one side as she looked at him. Was he complaining? She wasn't sure, but as she moved out from under his hand, she turned her head and licked his fingers.

"Zora, I like your tiger form, but I like your girl form even better," Connor whispered to her. Though he didn't admit it, he liked the feel of her tongue on his fingers.

She was swiftly demorphing even as he whispered to her. Standing in her leather-clad human form again, she announced, "We're gonna need a cubsitter." Then remembering Wolfie, she added, "And somebody to watch a cat who ain't sure what the Hell he is."

"Let me talk to Dad. See if he'll get Smee to stay behind. I'll be right back."

Zora nodded. "Sebastian needs to keep his crab butt here too."

Connor slipped over to stand beside James. "Dad, I need to talk to you a minute."

"Sure, Connor," James said. He smiled at Samuel. "Be right back."

As soon as they got out of earshot of Samuel, Connor asked, "Dad, don't you think Smee should stay here? It could get very dangerous out there. Some one needs to watch Frederic. You could make it sound real important to him. I know he wants to come, but what would happen if something happened to him?"

"I had thought about that, Connor," James was quick to reassure him. "I just couldn't think how to get him to stay behind."

"Well, be truthful and tell him some one needs to stay with Frederic. Tell him that some one also needs to watch the cubs and my new cat."

"You have a cat?" James asked in surprise.

"Actually, the cat adopted me, Dad. Strange cat."

"How so?" James queried.

"Thinks he's a dog. His name's Wolfie, and he barks instead of meowing."

"You mean that little brown and white cat that thinks he's as big as the cubs?"

"Yes, sir."

"I saw him out there playing with the cubs, and he looked like he was the boss."

"Well, somebody needs to watch them. That way, if you give that job to Smee, he'll think twice about going out there although I know he's gonna give you a hard time as he will want to be with you."

"I'll get him to stay," James told Connor. "Don't worry about it." He winked at his son.

* * *

Jack was walking back and forth between the room and the hallway, looking at the others. "I know all of you want to volunteer, but like I said before, we can't all go. I'm going to take the Sorceresses and Crys with me. That will cut down on the amount of people being contaminated."

Several mouths started to fly open, but Jack's look silenced them. Ororo had been one of those, and she had also noticed Tom among their number. She had heard that he was a telepath and proceeded to attempt to catch his eye. When she finally did, she tapped the side of her head and was rewarded with his voice within her mind.

Yes, madam?

Tom, I know you and Morph do not wish to be left behind. Katrina and Celina are your wives, after all. I love my girls, but I refuse to not be there for Wolverine when he needs me. Brendan and Will also have a right to be . . .

He cut her off hopefully. What are you thinking?

If we reach there first, we can find out just how bad the situation is before Captain Sparrow ever arrives.

Direct disobedience . . .

Family comes first, she replied. Do you not agree?

Hey, I already got into trouble with Jack for doing something like that . . . She'd thought he was about to rebuff her idea when he told her, I'm there, and I'll let the others know. It was then that he noticed Xena, Sean, Wolf, and Elvira coming onto the scene. And Xena.

Xena? Why . . .

Her beloved is Gabrielle.

Then, yes, include her.

They parted minds, both appearing completely innocent.

Jack looked around the room. They were much too quiet. Something was going on, but his mind was disturbed from that thought when he saw Xena arriving. In a straight line behind her walked the Goblins he had seen her with earlier in the day. As soon as they were in the room, they ran straight for Delvira. They gathered around and set down like little stones around her feet.

Delvira looked down at the Goblins, then up at Xena. She was impressed and would have normally smiled. "Good work."

"They were quite a handful," Xena told her. "After almost drowning today, I took a nap. I woke up, and they were all gathered around me, sitting quiet as little statues, staring at me. The little buggers give me the creeps, but otherwise they've been very . . . behaved. I have no idea where the Fieries have gone."

"Probably partying," Delvira replied. "I'll take care of them later."

"Don't know how you put up with them all the time. I just don't like people staring at me, no matter how big or small they are."

"Just be glad they didn't decide to latch themselves to your boots."

"Don't you dare," Xena commanded through gritted teeth as she looked at them.

The Goblins didn't move but continued to hover at their Queen's feet. One of the little fellows looked up at Delvira. "Jareth?" he asked hopefully.

Surprise flickered in her black eyes as she returned the Goblin's gaze. Could they actually care? "We're going to get him shortly," she told them. "You are to stay here."

"King need us. We wanna go. We can fight. We not like those no-good Fieries. All they do is play. We hard workers." He looked hopefully up at her. If the King was in trouble, they would all do what they could to help.

"I'll . . . think about it. Now be quiet."

He immediately hunkered back down and grew very quiet.

"We'll be waiting for you," Salem told Delvira, "ready to go when you return from upstairs."

"Why's every one gathered up?" Xena asked.

"More trouble," Jack informed her. "The group that went after the food is in big trouble. They've come across something that's given them a disease. They say they're highly contagious and are dying. I want you to come with me."

Gabrielle? Gods! She had best be all right, or Xena would be calling Aphrodite! Xena nodded. "Ready when you are."

That was one step too far for both Brendan and Will. Tom had managed to reach Brendan's mind in time but had not yet talked to Will. The boy now stepped up to Jack, and Tom stopped himself from reaching out to him just in time. "Jack, I'm going."

"Will, you're not going. In fact, I want to leave you in charge."

Will shook his head. "Jack, I have just as much right to go as Xena does. I love you, and the only other person I care deeply about is also there."

"Will, I don't want you to get out there and get that disease. I don't want to think about losing you. I'm not planning on dying. You know Jack Sparrow. I've gotta live to Pirate another day," he said almost jokingly, "but I want you to be safe."

"Jack, if you're not safe, I'm not safe," Will attempted to reason with him. "I love you, and without you, there's nothing left for me in this world. Now I'm going, with or without your permission."

Jack laughed. "It's a wonder I can Captain anybody, Will! It's a hard thing being over your family when not a single one of them will do what you tell them to do! Okay. You can come, but you can't get close to them. I want you to give me your word you won't go rushing up to them."

Will thought a moment, knowing he had to make his promise as carefully as possible. After all, knowing Jack's way of thinking, if he were to contract the disease, he'd become one of "them". "I'll promise you this, Jack. I'll stand beside you -- no closer or further."

Jack had to think about it. He knew Will was pulling the wool over his eyes somehow, and he wasn't too quick to agree with him. "If I tell you to stay put and go ahead without you, will you stay put?"

"No."

"Figured as much! There just ain't any winning with you, and I know you're in on it too!" He looked at Brendan. "If I don't take you with me, you'll follow me!"

Though Brendan was already in on Ororo and Tom's plan, he knew that if he did not play the role he would have otherwise, he would give them away. "Jack," he told him, "Will's got a point. Hear me out just a minute, okay? You know I put everybody's lives in danger, and that's just because of what's inside of me. If I go with you now, the only change is that I'm in danger too."

"Who's going with Delvira's group?" Jack called out.

"I'm going," Faith spoke up, her eyes on Jack, "but if I get back and your Pirate ass ain't here, I'm coming after ya."

"Be careful out there, Faith. I don't want anything to happen to your Pirate ass either," he told her. "Don't take any chances out there. There's no telling what you'll encounter. Remember there's dinosaurs out there somewhere."

Of all the people the others may have expected to speak up, the one that spoke up next was nowhere on that list. "I'm going." Ororo and the three Halliwells turned in shock to look at Phoebe.

"Phoebe?"

"I have to. I had the vision for a reason, and I want to follow it through."

Piper nodded in understanding and hugged her sister gently. "Then count me in too."

Jack looked at 'Ro. "You don't have to tell me. I know you're going, but which way are you going? Are you sneaking in behind me, or are you going with Delvira?"

"I'll take care of my family, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "That's not an answer, 'Ro. Even I'm smart enough to know you're not telling me where you're going."

"I need to discuss the situation with Prue first, Jack," Ororo replied calmly, "as she is the oldest of her sisters."

That was enough. Jack knew what she was up to. He didn't say anything as he knew it wouldn't do any good. Hard-headed woman! he thought. He knew that little talk with Prue would be to put her in charge of taking care of her sisters in case she didn't make it back. Just like dear old Dad! What thick skulls! There would be no reasoning with her.

"Get it over with. I'd rather see you than have you sneaking in behind me," he told her, "and I suppose that means you two as well are going to be sneaking?" he asked, turning to look at Tom and Morph but finding them nowhere to be seen.

"Jack," Ororo informed him, careful to keep her voice calm, "you may be my Captain and the son of my lover, but what I talk to my girls about is between them and I. I have no intention whatsoever of sneaking in behind you. You are, after all, the Captain, and I know when and how to follow orders."

He nodded in acceptance, confident that he'd taken care of the matter and wondering where Tom and Morph had gotten to. At least some of his people would follow orders even if he couldn't get Will and Brendan to do what he told them to do.

Ororo turned her attention to Prue. "Prue, I need to talk to you, and I believe Delvira has a matter to take care of in your room?"

"Yes, ma'am," Prue said and led the way to her room.

The Goblins were still tied up, and Carl called a greeting. "Still out cold," he told Prue.

Delvira walked past Prue and headed straight for the Goblins. "All right, you flea-bitten idiots, open your eyes!" When they did not respond, she knelt and began untying them. She ignored Carl's questions as she yanked one up and shook it. "Wake your butt up." Still, the Goblin didn't stir as he'd been knocked so thoroughly unconscious by Prue. "Very well," Delvira announced. "You leave me no choice." She squeezed him until he screamed, waking the others.

Ororo was watching the Queen with intent eyes. "Prue," she reached out, placing a gentle hand on her goddaughter's elbow, "will you step with me outside for a moment? I'm sure Delvira can handle this perfectly well."

Without a word, Prue went out the door. She didn't want to watch whatever the Queen was going to do to them. She now felt sorry for the poor little buggers.

Carl beat both of them outside. He kept running all the way down the stairs till he got to where Paige was and hid his face in her skirts, trembling. He wasn't sure what the Queen was doing to them, but he knew it was messy and had seen some kind of green liquid oozing out of the Goblin she'd squeezed.

Salem took one look at the Gnome and shook his head. "She must deal with her subjects like Jareth used to deal with our captives."

"What did he do?" Faith asked.

Salem looked from her to the others around them. "I'll tell you later." The room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

Ororo made certain that no one else was in the hall before turning her full attention to Prue. "I noticed Phoebe's come into her powers?"

"We all kinda did," Prue told her. "I . . . opened the Book, trying to find a spell to help Piper and Brendan. I haven't found anything for Brendan yet, but Piper can see again."

Ororo smiled gently, though her heart was not in the notion. "I thought as much," she told Prue. "Prue, it's exactly that kind of thinking that your sisters will need from their leader -- the ability to make decisions not based on orders but whether on one's own heart."

"You sound as if you're going away, Auntie 'Ro? You are going to disobey the Captain's orders, aren't you? You're going where Wolverine is!"

Ororo cupped Prue's face in gentle hands. "I am, my child, but I know things that the Captain does not. I have every intention of returning to you, but I know that you will be going with Delvira. Listen to her, Prue, but make the decisions for your sisters and yourself."

"If they'll listen to me. Most of the time, they don't. I don't think that Paige and Piper should go. I could go with Phoebe, but if I tell them that, they're only going to argue and go any way."

Ororo nodded. "If you go, you need to go together for your greatest strengths lay within one another. However, for anything else . . . You could enlist Cole's help."

"That's true, and he is a very smart man. He won't let Piper do anything foolish." She hugged 'Ro. "Take care, Auntie 'Ro. I don't want to lose you."

"Nor I you, my child, but I must be there for Wolverine when he needs me, as well, and I can not be in both places. Should I . . . Should I not return, there is some one I want you to contact for me. There may be a spell in the Book for reaching him, but if that does not work, Delvira can probably do so. Be sure, when you contact him, to tell him that I sent you. He will be able to save us if the others can not."

"Who is he, Aunt 'Ro?"

"Professor Charles Xavier."

"Sounds important. Who is he?"

"A dear, old friend," 'Ro told her, "who will be there for me or for you and your sisters when he is truly needed. He's also one of the Council members."

"_The_ Council members? The ones that condemned Salem?"

"They rule by majority's vote, my dear, and I am certain that Charles did not vote against them. He's not like that, but he does have only the one vote."

"I promise to try my best to contact him, but, Auntie 'Ro, you have to come back! We can't lose you too!" Prue clung to her.

Ororo hugged Prue and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I will, Prue. I promise you that, and in fact, that's the very reason why I am telling you about Charles."

"You think Charles has a cure for the disease?"

She nodded. She'd only been with the man once, but she still completely believed in him. It was then that Prue's door opened, and she looked up to see Delvira wiping her hands off with an odd expression on her face. "Delvira," she called, "do you know Charles Xavier?"

"I do." She eyed Ororo, wondering why she'd have need of the old, bald bastard.

"If Prue should ask you to, could you help her contact him for those who are going for . . . "

Delvira shook her head. "You don't need to say anything more right now, Ororo. I will want to know why you want Charles later, but for now . . . I understand. You need to be with Wolverine just as I need to be with Jareth."

Ororo stroked Prue's hair. "Prue?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Prue asked.

"We need to go our separate ways for now, my dear, but I promise you I will return and I will keep an eye on Brendan for you."

"Thank you. I know he's going. Even if he'd had to have snuck behind Jack, he would have went."

"Of course he would have, my child, for Jack and Wolverine mean as much to him as your sisters and I do to you."

"Take care of him. Don't let him take any foolish chances. I wanted to tell him not to, but I couldn't get him alone."

"My dear, should he attempt anything foolish," Ororo assured her, looking down into Prue's face with a gentle, reassuring smile, "I'll have his little wolf rear snapped up into my winds and away from the danger before he can even blink."

She hugged her aunt one last time. "He doesn't want me near him right now, and I won't push him. Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"Thank you," Ororo replied, "for understanding and . . . taking care of the rest of our family for me."

Prue released her and headed down the stairs, not glancing back to her room a single time. She hoped it would not be messy in there when she returned.

Ororo looked back to Delvira. "The Goblins . . . ?"

"Burned to a crisp."

'Ro bit back her shudder. "Delvira, would you . . . ?"

"I'll protect them for you." The women parted ways, Ororo going to meet with Tom and Morph and Delvira heading back to her room and those who awaited therein.

* * *

When Delvira returned to her room, she found a rather large group of people waiting for her. She was careful not to let her surprise show and certain to keep from allowing herself to think that they might actually all care about her husband. Instead, she turned her attention to James and found a man standing beside him and holding Salem in his arms. She quirked a brow in question. "One of yours?" she asked the black cat.

Salem nodded, and his tail swished in the air. "Delvira, meet Sean Cassidy, another of my," he coughed, "good men."

Sean made a slight bow at the waist. "Pleased tae meet ye, ma'am. I'm lookin' forward tae rescuin' me ol' pal, Jareth." He winked at her when he stood back up.

She smiled even as she wondered what it was she sensed about him. It was something akin to the Goblins and Gnome yet also very different. "Thank you, Mister Cassidy. I've dealt with the Goblins in Prue's room." She glanced at the girl. "They won't be bothering any one again."

She frowned slightly. "But that reminds me . . . " Her black eyes peered down at the Goblins milling about the floor. "You," she pointed to one with a long, black fingernail. "You're the one who spoke up before, aren't you? The one who appears to at least have a bit of a brain on your tiny shoulders?"

The Goblin approached cautiously. "Yes, missus." He bowed down instantly on the floor, hoping she wasn't about to smite him with one of those nasty fireballs.

She was thankful he didn't attempt to kiss her feet. "We need a new scarf and new idiots for the bit's closet. You pick them and have me an answer by the time I return."

"An answer, missus?" He did not raise his face.

"The new ones to take the place of the old ones. That, or I'll just barbecue you and pick another."

"Yes, missus!" He trembled all over and still did not raise his face. "Teak will have you a group picked when you return! Missus going after Master?"

"Shortly," Delvira replied and then promptly dismissed him. Looking back up to the men, she found Salem watching her with a smile.

At Delvira's questioning look, the cat replied, "I like the way you handle them. Reminds me of me."

Faith grinned. "I'm beginning to think all bitches remind you of you."

Salem chuckled, and the tip of his tail twitched.

"Missus," Teak called her name again, "can Teak go?"

"I told you," Delvira reminded him, "I'd think about it. Now be a good Goblin and shut up." Returning her attention again to Salem and the two-leggers, she announced, "The Goblins were no help in finding out what happened, so I'm going to need to do a locating spell before we can depart. May I use your room, James?"

"Of course, Delvira. May I be of any other assistance?"

She nodded. "Find out exactly who wants to go and keep an eye on the Goblins for me. If they give you any trouble, just gut them."

Faith's grin grew. This woman was right up her alley!

"Will do," James told her and watched as she left the room.

* * *

Angel watched the backs of Jack's group as they left to rescue the food gatherers. He had wanted to go, but Jack had not even asked him to, just told him that he was in charge of those at the house. The first thing on Angel's mind was to send new guards out. He needed something to work his anger out on and decided to take the next watch himself. He called to Cordelia, "Guard duty."

Cordy had already been watching him with concerned eyes. She knew he wanted to go with Jack and Crystal but that Jack hadn't given him a choice. Maybe now he'd begin to realize that not all of Jack's decisions were fair? She knew the Captain didn't want to endanger the others, but she also knew that several of them had just as much right to go as he did for their family members were in as much danger as his. She didn't let any of those thoughts show, however, as she smiled to him. "I can come with you."

Angel glanced around, hoping to spot some one who could go on guard duty. Knowing that Lorne would be just as pissed as he was about not getting to go and had his hands too full to return to the kitchen with all four animals he'd been left in charge of without causing more trouble for Chong, he called to him. "I need you to take Crys' babes," he could see Donkey staring at him and added, "and Donkey and do the next four hours' guard duty. Cordy and I are going to take the other watch. See anything, sound the alarm. It gets too close, let Blue blow them away."

Blue cooed at that, asking if he could do whatever was necessary to handle the situation.

"Whatever is necessary," Angel assured him. "And Donkey?" Donkey's full attention turned on him. "You must be quiet as a mouse!" Angel whispered to him. "Can you do that?"

Donkey's mouth started to fly open, but Elvira placed a gentle paw on it. She looked back up at Angel and whined gently to him, assuring him that Donkey could.

"Don't take unnecessary chances. I'll send some one to relieve you when our time is up."

**To Be Continued . . . **


	40. Chapter Thirtynine

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

Wesley wrote another calculation down in his notebook. He wished he had a better heat source than the fireplace. He had to constantly keep turning the egg. He looked over to where Fred was busily writing more notes down in another notebook. "Don't you think we should take a break?" Wes asked her.

Fred looked up at him in surprise. "Wesley, you said it yourself -- this is a chance in a lifetime!"

"True. We'd better keep checking this out until we know everything there is to know about this raptor else he's going to start stinking."

Fred wrinkled her nose at the thought but realized aloud, "And that'll bring the others sniffing around in here."

"True." He returned his attention back to the egg and turned it again. He wondered how long it would be before the egg hatched and if the baby would be alive or stillborn. He hoped it would be alive. They could learn so much more from a live one than they could from a dead one.

* * *

Kitty walked in silence next to Wolverine, her brown eyes downcast. She could not stop thinking of how they were going to die. She was glad she would go this time, but she still did not want the others to die and did not want to lose Kurt and Wolverine. It was then that they broke into the clearing where they'd left the others.

Wolverine stared around the area in amazement. There were no more flowers. He could not believe that Elizabeth and Autolycus were attached to each other and seemed to practically be drowning in one another's mouths. Had he not told the girl to leave the man alone? What was she trying to do -- breathe life into him? It was then that Autolycus' hand moved up Elizabeth's back, and Wolverine gasped. "He's awake!" he told Kitty and rushed forward.

"What?" Kitty asked in disbelief, her eyes snapping up. She looked around in shock at the places where the flowers had been but were no longer, and then her eyes found the couple that her father was racing toward. "Autolycus! How in the world!" She ran towards them.

Autolycus had heard the approaching pair and reluctantly broke off his kiss with Elizabeth. He had been surprised and delighted when she had latched on to him. He hoped that this was just the beginning for them. He sat up and looked at the other two sleeping males. "Elizabeth, what did you do to heal me?"

Kitty reached the group just in time to hear Autolycus question Elizabeth and was barely able to keep herself from shouting at the girl to answer. Her heart roared within her chest. How could this be true! Was there some miracle cure, and if so, how had she found it? Had the Sorceresses come in such a short time, though Tom had promised her he'd protect the others, but if that was so, where were they now and why was Kurt still out cold?

"I . . . " Elizabeth knew they probably wouldn't believe her as she herself barely believed what had happened, but the only thing she could tell them was the truth. She looked up, including the lot of them in her gaze, before answering. "Two men showed up. I think they were Wizards, and they gave me this." She held up the vial. "They told me that a drop of this would awaken the others and to tell Jack to expect company for lunch." She frowned in thought. There was something else, but what was it?

Wolverine took the vial and took the lid off. He sniffed the contents. His nose picked up scents of lavender, other things he could not place, and two strange men who he did not recognize. He carried the vial over to Joxer and dropped just a taste on his lips. He then gave the vial to Kitty. He couldn't understand why his daughter was so attracted to the Priest, but he knew that she was. He was trying hard not to be prejudiced against the Demon. After all, he wasn't that much different from Cole and Lorne, and he'd always gotten along well with both of them. Maybe, he thought, it's just the fact that he's wanting my Kitty.

Kitty took the vial from Wolverine. "I hope this works. I know it woke Autolycus, but I still don't understand . . . "

"Oh! That was it!" Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed.

"What was it, Elizabeth?" Wolverine asked.

"One of the Wizards -- the bald one in the . . . in the floating wheelchair -- had a message for Kitty. He said to tell you," she continued, looking at the brunette, "that the beginning signs are only the same. What you experienced _was_ a disease, but this was . . . well, something the flowers did."

"But what happened to the flowers?" Wolverine questioned her. "They're all gone!"

Joxer chose that moment to cough and sit up, looking like a man hung over.

Wolverine glanced down to Joxer. "Welcome back, Joxer. Don't pick everything ya see _ever_ again. You've been out quite a while."

"I have?" Joxer asked with a dumb look on his face. "I have such a headache!"

"I'm not surprised," Wolverine commented and leaned his hand down to help Joxer up.

"Elizabeth," Kitty queried, still trying to make sense of what had happened, "what _did_ happen to the flowers?"

"The tall Wizard with the pointed hat, robes, and the beard. He pulled out a . . . I guess it must have been a wand that he used, but whatever it was he made them vanish."

"Jack might know them," Wolverine told them. "Well, try the Priest, Kitty."

Kitty had not yet moved toward Kurt, because she was still afraid that it might not work on him. She knelt beside Kurt at last and gathered him gently into her arms even as Lockheed took to the air, giving her the privacy he knew they deserved. The hood had fallen back over Kurt's face when he'd fainted, and she pushed it aside. Her hand trailed over his blue cheek, caressing his fuzzy fur, before reopening the vial and pouring a drop onto his lips. She held her breath, her heart not even daring to beat, as she waited and prayed.

Joxer accepted Wolverine's hand and was glad for the assistance to his feet. He felt very shaky but was happy to be alive. "Where's Gabrielle?" he asked.

"She went to look for herbs," Wolverine told him, "and hasn't returned yet." His eyes kept darting back to Kitty and Kurt although he did try to give them a moment of privacy. What if it didn't work on Demons? Just because it worked on the two humans didn't necessarily mean it would work on Demons. He almost held his breath, hoping that the Demon would respond, and his hope strengthened in determination as he saw tears growing in Kitty's eyes. If the Priest was to die, he knew it would kill Kitty. He found himself pulling for both of them, and the fact that Kurt was a Demon didn't matter any longer.

Autolycus sat with his arm around Elizabeth. He didn't try to get to his feet but continued watching, hoping the Priest would respond.

It was then that Kurt moved slightly. His eyes opened, and he wondered why he was on the ground. "Katzchen?" he asked.

She tried to speak, but as soon as she tried, her voice shook. Instead, she just hugged him tightly, the tears slipping from her eyes in relief. Thank Gods he lived!

Kurt reached up and wiped the tears from Kitty's face. "For me?" he asked. "Please don't cry, Katzchen. I'm okay. I can't get up and bamf right now, but I vill be able to soon. Smile for me, mein Katzchen," he pleaded with her. Her tears touched him to his heart. He wished he could press his lips to hers but felt that she would not like it.

Why did it seem every time he got near her, they ended up in a fight? At least they couldn't do that now. What would she do if he was to pull her down for a kiss? Then he jumped on his own butt. Hey! You're supposed to be a Priest! he reminded himself. But you veren't always. Once you vere a Pirate.

Could he not throw his Priesthood out the window for just a moment and become that Pirate again? The thought was in his brain only a second before his body did the reaction. His hand sneaked up and pulled Kitty's mouth down to his. If she was going to get mad, she'd have to do it after he let her go!

As Kurt's lips met Kitty's, the greatest feeling she'd ever known swept through her. His touch was gentler than Piotr's yet more passion flowed from him into her than Peter had ever managed to accumulate. For a moment, everything else ceased to exist for her as she returned his kiss in full. One arm was still holding onto him, but her other hand moved to again caress his cheek.

Kurt could not believe his good luck! Not only was Kitty not fighting him, but she was kissing him with more passion than he'd ever known in his life! It raced through his body as though he had been hit by a lightning bolt, and he deepened the kiss.

As Kurt deepened their kiss even more, Kitty knew that she wanted to taste every bit of him. Her hand ran up into his dark curls as her other hand began to caress his back. Her lips drank even more fully of his, and her tongue began to probe for permission.

It was then that Wolverine cleared his throat, realizing that Kitty did not know where she was at the moment and that if he didn't break it up, they would be treated to a far more passionate sight. Just what was it about that Priest? He certainly was not acting like any Priest he'd ever known!

Lockheed had been surprised at Wolverine clearing his throat, but the look on his face made the little dragon realize the problem. Kitty and Kurt were no longer aware of anything around them, including their audience! He began cooing loudly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All following communication surrounded by is translated from Kurt's native tongue, German.

* * *

Kurt stopped kissing Kitty and just looked at her. "Unfortunately, my heart, we must wait until later."

Kitty's hand had barely been going back to her mouth in shock when Kurt whispered to her. Her eyes widened even more. "But . . . You're a Priest!"

"I am a Priest, but I am also a man. I was once a Pirate. I am giving up the Priesthood to become a Pirate again. I wish you to be my Queen."

Kitty's round eyes gazed down at Kurt in surprise, but they also shone with joy. "Kurt . . . Are . . . Are you sure?" She then spoke to him in his own language which he had taught her, "I know that it is fast and . . . and that we both are frightened, but I do not wish you to rush into anything that you will regret later."

Wolverine shook his head. If that Priest thought he was hiding from him what he was saying, he'd best think again! Wolverine knew exactly what he was saying and knew he didn't want to partake in the conversation. He only hoped that Kitty would give the right answers that they both needed to hear and not try to deny her heart.

Kurt kissed Kitty's hand before telling her, "I have known for a long time that I love you. It nearly killed me to see you with Peter, how he used you and abused you when you were so much better than him. Then when he died, I thought good riddance. It is a bad thing for a Priest to think such thoughts, and I tried to think better of him although I hated the way that he treated you so badly. I could have killed him and, if it had not been for my Priesthood, I would have. When I was a Pirate, my hands were not exactly clean. I have been in love with you for a long time, Katzchen. I tried to deny it, but I cannot refuse my heart any more. I love you."

It took Kitty a while to realize what Kurt meant by Peter's using her, but she soon remembered how many times he'd let her do the fighting for them both and just stood idly by. Then there had been his drinking and the few times that his alcohol had gotten the better of him. "Kurt . . . I was not exactly the best wife to Peter. When I first married him, it was not really for him. It was for his ship and to get back to the life of a Piratess. Then . . . "

Her smile grew a bit wistful as she gazed down at him. "I fell for you when we first met. I could not ignore those pointed ears of yours, your tail, your fur, just . . . _you_. I know you think that you are ugly, but _nothing_ could be further from the truth. You are the most unbelievable, sexiest man, I have ever met. Peter never called me on it, but I know that he caught me watching you," she blushed, "when I should not have been."

His hand went up to caress her face. "Katzchen, I never dreamed you could feel this way for me! It is more than I dared to hope for! You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen! I feared that my appearance repulsed you. If I had known what you really thought before, I would have given up my Priesthood then. Dare I hope that you love me and are not just lusting after me? Of course, if you are, I am definitely up for it," his fangs flashed in a mischievous grin, "but I am hoping for much more."

Wolverine decided to check out the nearby brush, hoping to spot any sign of Gabrielle. His nose picked up scents of approaching people, but he looked around and could not see any one. Who was coming? He took one more sniff, and he recognized the scent of his beloved 'Ro even though she was almost completely overmasked by a catman. He recognized the musk. He stood still, waiting for them to arrive.

Autolycus and Elizabeth looked at each other. They didn't understand what Kurt and Kitty were talking about and allowed them privacy. Joxer tried to move closer to see if he could figure out what was going on, but Autolycus pulled him down beside him. "Leave them alone! They're talking words of love!" he whispered to him. Joxer wondered if he could remember any of them so he could try them on Phoebe later.

"Kurt, I can not tell you how many times I tried to refuse my feelings. I wanted to be a good wife to Peter, but I . . . I ached for you even then. Even after his death, I could not stop thinking about you and dreaming of how your fur might feel against my skin, but . . . You're a Priest!" she reminded him. "I would never have thought you could feel the same about me. After all, those feelings aren't even permitted to you. Then, when you found out and suggested I go to a nunnery, it hurt, because I once thought seriously of becoming a nun. I believed that I should become one after Piotr, but I could not leave the Pirate world that I'd fallen in love with. Like I already told you, I did not love Peter when I married him, but you . . . What I feel for you is deeper . . . stronger than anything else I've ever felt before for any one. I do not just _want_ you. I _love_ you!"

Kurt sat up and then got to his feet, pulling Kitty up with him. "Mein Katzchen, I am sorry for any pain that I caused you in the past. I would have sent you to the nunnery to protect you from me and my desire. I want you to know that I not only desire you but love you with my whole being! That is why I gladly give my Priesthood up; I will not miss it for as long as I have you, I have everything!"

Kitty's smile grew even brighter. "I figured that out about the nunnery with time, but that does not matter now. It's behind us, and we have the remainder of our lives before us, just as long as you are sure . . ." It was then that she dared to call him what she had been thinking of him as for a long time though she'd tried so hard to stop herself, " . . . my Fuzzy Elf."

Kurt grinned from ear to ear. "I've been called many things, my heart, but never a Fuzzy Elf! I like that, and I've never been more sure of anything before in my life!" He then kissed her.

* * *

Though Ororo tried to keep her concentration on her powers, the sky darkened even as they flew rapidly toward the place that Tom sensed the others' minds at. He hadn't tried to read them as he did not know how well Kitty knew telepaths and did not want to risk her recognizing a scan. Tom did not notice the change in the weather.

Morph did but did not say a word. He understood Ororo's concern for he knew he'd be just as worried if it were Celina who lay dying. His fear grew when he realized that she may yet join the others. At least, however, he reminded himself, if she was to go, he would go with her.

Ororo tried to concentrate but could not keep her mind from constantly going to Logan. What would they find when they reached them? Was he already dead? Had she finally found the love of her life only to lose him to some mysterious illness? No, she tried telling herself, if it is as infectious and incurable as they say it is, help will come. Still, a gentle rain began to fall.

* * *

Logan felt the drops of rain hitting him on the head. He tried thinking to 'Ro, knowing that she more than likely could not hear what he was saying but wishing that he could ease her fears. Deep down in his heart, he'd known that she would come despite the hazards of the unknown. He knew that Hell itself would not keep him away from her. He now waited for her, wanting to hold her in his arms once more.

It was then that he heard voices and recognized one as being Jack's. He'd also known Jack would come. Who was with Jack? He sniffed. Brendan and Will, of course, his other son and Jack's lover who was beginning to feel like one of his own sons. He did not know how many others were coming, but he expected Xena. He continued sniffing and then caught her scent and both of the catwomen's. Then he smelled another scent, and it took him a moment to recognize the freshness of snow as he was a stranger to it. Crys. He waited expectantly to see who would arrive first.

* * *

Slow down, Ororo, Tom thought to the Weather Witch. I sense them. As she slowed them to a hover in the air, Tom was able to place their signatures. He pointed the area out to 'Ro. "The clearing straight down to the left." Ororo nodded, and they began to lower even as she spoke a silent prayer to the Goddess.

* * *

The minute 'Ro landed, Wolverine was beside her, pulling her into his arms. "We are saved, darlin'! None o' us are dyin'." He held her close to his heart.

"Thank Goddess! But . . . Are you sure? What happened?"

"Two Wizards appeared. I didn't see them or smell them, which is very unusual. They appeared to Elizabeth and gave her a vial. She said one of them was in a flying wheelchair an' the other one was wearing long, flowing robes an' had a beard and a pointed hat. Do they sound like any one you know?"

Thoughtful hope shone in Ororo's blue eyes as she looked from Logan over to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," she called, "could you tell me about the Wizard in the wheelchair?"

The blonde nodded, and as she began to speak, each new bit of description brought a bigger smile to Ororo's face. "He was bald, but he had these intense blue eyes. They . . . They made him look so wise. And then there was the wheelchair! It was actually _flying_, and it had some kind of strange inscription on it!"

"Ya do know 'em?" he asked 'Ro, feeling sure that from the smile on her face she knew at least one of them.

"Wolverine," she replied, grinning from ear to ear but hating to have to call him by his nickname though she knew she had no other choice, "do you recall the gentleman I told you I was certain would be able to help Brendan? Professor Charles Xavier?"

"Yes, I do, little darlin'. Was that him?"

Ororo nodded. "He promised me he'd be there for me whenever I most needed him." She stroked the side of Logan's face. "No wonder he came to heal you, my love."

"I would like ta be able ta thank him, but he's disappeared," Wolverine told her. "Elizabeth said somethin' about them returnin' for lunch. They're wantin' ta see Jack about somethin'."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you needn't be concerned, my dear."

"Figures!" Jack exclaimed as he came into the clearing. "Ya didn't lie! Ya didn't come behind me, but ya did get here ahead of me! Good to see ya up and around, old man," he greeted Wolverine. "Expected to find you stretched out and dead. Thank the Gods you aren't!" He reached out, grasped Wolverine's shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "The rest of them?"

"Alive and kicking!" Autolycus called to Jack.

"Present and accounted for," Joxer told him with a sheepish grin. "Not sure what's going on, though."

"That is wonderful!" Jack told them. "We need to be getting back to the house as some of us will need to go after Delvira's group. Jareth has been taken Prisoner." He was so happy and relieved that they were well that he smiled. "I don't know what cured you, but I'm thankful for it. Did you pull this off?" he asked, looking at 'Ro.

"No," she told him, "and I did not want to disobey you, Jack, but I had to be here for Wolverine. Orders are meant to be followed, but family always comes first. As for who cured them . . . " She smiled. "He's an old friend, and he and another friend were responsible and, evidently, will be coming to pay you a visit."

"Wonder what I've done to merit an audience with such an illustrious personage. I'm looking forward to it. When will they be returning?"

Elizabeth spoke up. "They said they'd return for lunch."

"Hopefully, we'll be back home by lunch. The way this day is going, I wouldn't count on it, but hopefully."

"Believe me, Jack," Ororo assured him, "if we are not, they will still find you."

Wolverine looked at Xena. "Gabrielle's still missing. She went to look for herbs, an' I haven't been able to find any trace o' her. 'Ro, perhaps ya could look from the sky an' see if you see her?"

"I could try, but the forest is rather dense. I may or may not be able to. The telepaths should be able to sense her. Tom," she asked, turning to the orange catman, "if you could accompany me again?"

He nodded, and her winds lifted them towards the sky that was now spotlessly blue again. They had barely disappeared when Celina gasped and her blue eyes shot wide. Morph was at his wife's side in an instant. "What is it, love?"

"They're . . . surprised." She closed her eyes for a moment, and her heart nearly stopped as she looked through Tom's eyes. "Oh Bast!"

**To Be Continued . . . **


	41. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty**

Piper had stayed close to her younger sisters even when Prue had gone off with Ororo and Delvira. She knew what their godmother had intentions of doing for 'Ro could no more not be with Wolverine when he needed her than she herself could not be with Cole if they were in their situation. She also knew that she seemed to have developed a constant shadow and needed to talk to him. "Paige," Piper called to her sister, "I'm going to step out with Cole for a few minutes."

Paige met Piper's eyes and realized that she wanted her to watch Phoebe. She nodded.

"Be sure they don't leave without us," Piper told Paige before turning around and looking up at Cole.

Cole took Piper by the hand, and they walked out of the room and headed out into the living room where they could be alone. It was not crowded as every one seemed to be in Delvira's room or already gone. He looked down into her eyes. "You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

Piper nodded as her eyes gazed up into his. "Cole, I know you're worried, and I know you probably don't think it's a good idea for us to go. Thank you for not saying that, but . . . A lot has happened this morning. We . . . We came into our powers."

"Your powers?" he questioned, concern showing on his face. "What powers?"

"Remember the ruckus Gonk caused in the kitchen? When I fell and you caught me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm still not exactly sure how it happened, but I . . . I froze you, Cole. I froze everybody and everything in there."

"Why wasn't I aware of it? I can understand why the others wouldn't be, but I'm half Demon. I should have realized it."

Piper shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "We're still trying to figure it all out, but if Phoebe feels that she should follow through with her premonition . . . We all want, and need, to be there for her. I know she's not saying anything about it, but I know that seeing Jareth the way she did . . . It scared her."

"What powers did the others get?"

"I think you call what Prue has . . . " Her face slightly scrunched in thought. "Tele . . . Telepathy . . . No, that's not it. Telekinesis. She's able to move things with her hands but without touching them."

A dumb expression grew on his face. "You got freezing powers. Prue got moving things." He wasn't sure exactly what telekinesis meant; he'd never heard the term before. "And Phoebe got premonitions. What did Paige get?"

"As far as we've been able to figure out, she can ask for something and get it. She tried asking for a ship, but that didn't work. Yet when she accidentally asked for a Goblin, it flew right to her. The same thing happened with Prue's hair brush."

"Interesting, but also very dangerous. None of you know how the powers work nor can you truly control them right now. You might should practice with them before we leave? Practice on me. You didn't hurt me the last time."

Piper had been growing nervous, fearful that he was about to tell her that they shouldn't go, and had been prepared to rebuff him when he continued. She smiled, accepting the compromise. "All right." Her smile vanished in thought as she took a couple of steps backwards from him and held her hands up. She concentrated on Cole first and then on freezing him as her hands shot out.

"You really do need to . . . " Cole was saying when he froze.

"Cole?" Piper asked. When he didn't answer her, she stepped closer and waved a hand in front of his face. Just as before, she could pull no reaction from him.

Seconds later, Cole continued his sentence, " . . . practice." At the look on Piper's face, Cole grinned. "You did it, didn't you?"

She nodded, still grinning. "I know it's going to take a lot of practice for all of us, Cole, but I can understand why Phoebe feels like she needs to see this through. She had to have had the premon . . . " Piper frowned. What was that word again? " . . . premonition for a reason."

"I'm not objecting to going, Piper. Remember I can grow an energy ball in less than a second. I can take care of us, but I do want you to keep practicing. You have to be able to use your power within seconds sometimes, and you want to get it down to a fine art where you freeze only the ones you truly want to freeze. We'll work on it together when we get back." He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Now we'd best go see Chong and let him know that we're leaving."

Piper smiled up at Cole. "I knew you'd understand," she told him, her brown eyes shining. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him again before starting to move toward the kitchen.

* * *

Prue walked down the stairs, glancing around and hoping to see Cole by himself but knowing that she probably wouldn't. She caught sight of him and Piper walking toward the kitchen and headed straight toward them. "Cole, can I see you for a minute?"

Cole looked at Piper. "Go ahead, honey. I'll be there in just a minute." He kissed her and then let her go.

Piper couldn't help wondering what Prue wanted to talk to Cole about, but she trusted both of them. Nodding, she gave Cole's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. She started to continue into the kitchen but paused and looked back at Prue. "She went, didn't she?"

Prue looked at Piper. "Yes, and she put me in charge till she returns. You know how Phoebe and Paige never mind; I need you to help me to keep them in line."

"You know I will, Prue," Piper assured her sister before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Cole, I guess Piper told you about our powers?"

"Yes, she did, Prue. I'm glad that you've got powers, but you've got to be very careful with them right now. They're new to you and could be more dangerous than helpful at this point."

"I can move things," Prue told him, "and I do realize that I have to be careful. I knocked Goblins out just by throwing them back against the wall! Their heads hit, and smack, they went out! It felt great to have that kind of power, but it does scare me."

"Like I told Piper, you must practice and then practice some more." He did not volunteer for Prue to practice on him, however. "We'll set up targets when we get back, and you can practice hitting them. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Auntie 'Ro put me in charge of the girls till she returns. I would like to ask you to help me to keep Piper from doing anything foolish. If she sees the girls doing something she thinks foolish, she might do it too. I don't want her to take any chances out there. I worry about her."

"Prue, I know you think she's not as strong as you and the rest, but you're wrong. She's very strong, both in mind and spirit. I will be very careful with her and the rest of you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about y'all, and I love Piper with all of my being. If something was to happen to her, I wouldn't want to continue, so you can rest assured I'll take care of her."

"That's great, and I appreciate it," Prue told him with a smile. "I promise not to do anything foolish myself. I've got a certain doctor I want to catch."

"One thing, though, Prue," Cole asked, "what made your powers kick in?"

"The Book," Prue told him.

Cole didn't ask. He'd seen the big Book on more than one occasion and had even reached toward it once when it had been left laying out in the open and been shocked for his efforts. "Be careful using that. Magic's a wonderful thing that could easily get out of hand."

"I will be careful," Prue reassured him. "I know what you mean. You didn't ask me how Piper got her sight back."

"I figured you read it in the Book."

"Yes, I did," she said in a small voice.

"Is there anything in that Book to get us off the island?"

"I'm . . . not sure. I didn't have time to look, but I will later."

"If you need help, let me know. I don't mind trying magic. I've often wished that I have more than I do. I'd best get into the kitchen and get Piper. They'll be leaving soon."

Prue nodded. "I'd best go see about the girls before they get into trouble." She headed toward Delvira's room even as Cole went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, don't just stand there!" Tom's persistent voice screeched, finally snapping Ororo back to reality. "Get us down before they see us!"

Ororo returned them so swiftly to the ground that she was still trying to figure out if she had truly seen what she thought she had when she found herself looking at the others again. "Gabrielle's been taken," she spoke quietly.

"By Giants!" Tom added, his eyes still as large as saucers.

Jack looked at both of them. Knowing Tom to be a prankster, he gave him a very disbelieving look. "You're trying to make me believe that you two just saw a Giant, Tom? I don't think Giants even exist!"

"Neither did I," 'Ro spoke before the catman could answer. She was still fighting to calm her nerves down. "Yet I know what my eyes just saw."

"Was Gabrielle alive?" Jack inquired. "Did you even see her?"

"He was carrying her by her hair," Ororo replied.

"And she was still kicking," Tom added, "literally."

Jack took a deep breath. He wanted to keep Will at the back of the line to protect him, but he knew Will would be right there beside him when they attacked the Giants. "Does any one here know anything about fighting Giants?" he inquired.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Morph offered helpfully.

"Were there other Giants?"

Ororo nodded, but it was Tom who voiced their answer. "Two others."

Jack thought a minute. "What do we have that we can use to hurt the Giants, maybe even kill them if necessary? I don't imagine our swords are going to feel much more than like toothpicks to them unless we can reach a very vulnerable spot." He looked at Wolverine. "Your claws and 'Heed's firepower might work. Any other suggestions?"

"Lightning bolts," 'Ro spoke, her eloquency failing for once, "and wind."

Crystal hesitantly rose a finger. "My ice."

"I'm sure Tom and I can whip something up," Morph added confidently.

"I suggest," Jack said, looking around at all of them, "that those of us with only swords go in first, distracting them and giving the rest of you a better chance of attack. Lead us there, 'Ro."

Xena was pacing angrily up and down. "Giants exist, and they are the stinkiest, lowest life form there is except for Trolls! I think they're cousins. I've got to Gabrielle back! I think it's a good plan of action, Jack. We're small. We have swords. They're gonna feel like pigstickers to them. It'll piss them off. They'll be striking at us and not paying attention to the others. I've got to get Gabrielle back! I'll kill any of the bastards that hurt her!"

Wolverine looked at Jack. "I'm going in the second line o' defense. All you boys, be careful. Joxer an' Elizabeth, you should stay behind the others. Ya don't even have a sword, Elizabeth, an', Joxer, you're more apt to get one of us than a Giant so you protect Elizabeth."

Elizabeth had seen Joxer in action before and couldn't believe that Wolverine would suggest that _he_ protect _her_! "You know, if you want that sword in _capable_ hands, you could give it to me."

Jack looked at Joxer. "Give Elizabeth your sword."

"I don't wanna give Elizabeth my sword!" Joxer cried. "I want to protect her!"

"Joxer, what you want to do and what you are capable of doing is not the same thing. Do you want to get eaten by a Giant?"

Joxer shook his head, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Then give Elizabeth your sword."

"She can't protect me!" Joxer persisted in protesting. "She's a girl!"

"You'd better watch talking about the women in our band, 'cause I have a feeling that even Dawn could beat your rear end and none of them are going to take kindly to you calling them a girl."

Joxer looked out the corner of his eye at Elizabeth, hoping she hadn't heard the last, but at the look on her face, he knew she had. He held his sword out to her. "Sorry, Elizabeth, but I was only stating the obvious. How do you know how to fight?"

Will had been hiding his smile for a while now. Though the thought of Giants terrified him, he was glad to see the Elizabeth he remembered so fondly returning. At Joxer's question, however, he quickly coughed and tried to blend himself in between Jack and Brendan.

Elizabeth coolly returned Joxer's gaze. "I do have my ways, Joxer," she informed him, "thanks to a friend, and while I may not be the best with a sword, I certainly am better than you. I'll do my best to protect you which is more than you could have done for us." A thin smile stretched over her lips. "Just like you," she informed him, "I'm only stating the obvious."

Joxer hung his head. "Well, I would've tried my best to protect you."

"Thank you for that, Joxer," Jack told him. "Now stay well behind us and don't get into trouble so that Elizabeth has to rescue you. We can't afford to take our minds off the Giants just because you get your behind into trouble. Now don't say anything else. Go quiet as a mouse. We don't want them to hear us coming."

* * *

Piper had quietly slipped into the kitchen and had been watching Chong, trying to figure out how to tell him what was going on, when he had happened to glance in her direction. "Piper, what's going on?" Chong asked. "Are you watching the food?" When she looked confused, he explained, "Lorne told me that he would return to watch the food if they couldn't get anybody else."

"Jack and the others already left, Chong," Piper told him gently. "I know you wanted to go. So did several others, but he wasn't giving hardly anybody much of a choice. They're still not sure if the Sorceresses or even Crystal's crystal will be able to save the others, and he didn't want to risk any more lives than was necessary."

Chong nodded in understanding, but she could tell he was upset. Still, she continued, "Jareth's also been kidnapped, and a group of us are heading off to rescue him."

Chong turned to look at her. "Is Sean going?" At her nod, he spoke firmly, "Then I'm going." He mistook the surprise in her eyes as being defiance. "Don't try to talk me out of it, Piper! I know Captain Sparrow put you in charge of the kitchen and me, but I'm going! If I can't go help Kitty and Kurt, at least I can be there for Sean!"

"Chong," Piper told him gently, "we still don't know what captured Jareth or where he is."

"I don't care," the Chinese man informed her. "I'm going! I'm not helpless! I could have helped in the basement, and I _will_ help Sean!"

It was then that Piper noticed that the pot behind Chong was bubbling. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized that the liquid was mere inches from shooting at Chong. Her hands shot out in warning even as she exclaimed, "Chong, watch out!"

"What?" he asked even as Piper realized that she had somehow managed to freeze only the things on the stove.

When Cole walked into the kitchen, he saw a frozen pot sitting over a frozen fire, but Chong was still talking and again asking Piper what was wrong. It seemed that Piper had already gotten a good grip on her new power. He was not sure if she wanted Chong to know or not but decided to get Chong's mind off of it. "Chong, we are about to go, and I heard you say that you wanted to go? We'd best find some one to watch the food. Lorne's on guard duty."

Chong smiled at Cole's words. At least somebody understood him! He stepped forward even as the pot was released and its liquid shot upwards, barely missing where he'd just been standing. He turned back to look at it in surprise and hurried to deal with it.

* * *

Dawson had borrowed a sword from Lex and was having trouble handling it, because it was more fit for Lex's hand than his. Dawson was surprised that Lex could handle such a heavy sword. He stood, facing Faith and waiting for her to clang her sword against his again. The last time, the vibration had run throughout his entire body yet he had not said a word though his teeth had chattered. He had to get the grip of this, because if he didn't, he knew she'd make him stay behind. He only had a few minutes, and he had to get in at least one good hit with Lex's sword.

Faith frowned, realizing they were going about it wrong. Dawson was still having trouble simply holding Lex's sword right, and why wouldn't he be? Had the boy wielded a sword even a single time before in his entire life? She stepped away, sheathing her own sword. "We need to work on your hold first," she told him.

Walking around him, she reached out and slid a hand over his shoulders. Then her arms surrounded his, and her hands gently folded on top of his own. Her mouth was by his ear as she began instructing him on the proper hold.

Dawson listened carefully, determined to show her that he could strike her sword instead of her striking his. He liked the feel of Faith's arms around him and brought the sword back as she was telling him to do and then forward. They were simple exercises but, at least, they were helping him to get a better feel of the sword.

* * *

It did not take them long to sneak up on the Giants. They were surprised, however, to see how many Raptors the Giants had caught. They were tied up and being carried over limbs that looked like sticks in comparison to the Giants. Jack knelt down and motioned to the others to get down.

Jack was looking for their weakest link when he saw the one carrying Gabrielle had now tied Gabrielle's hair to his belt, and still she was hollering up at him. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN THE BIGGEST TROUBLE! JUST WAIT TILL XENA FINDS OUT!"

The Giant swatted at her with a hand that she barely managed to avoid by clinging even closer to his filthy skin. "SHUT UP, HUMAN BEAN, OR I EAT YOU NOW!"

Brendan peered out from one of Jack's sides while Will looked out from his other. It was Brendan who spotted two more Giants approaching, but as he pointed them out, Will, too, looked and his mouth fell open at what he saw. "That can't be good," he whispered weakly.

Jack could not believe that supported between the two Giants were a couple of limbs latched together and strung with Tyrannosaurus Rexes. "That's not good," Jack whispered in agreement.

Kitty moved even closer to Kurt. "Fuzzy," she whispered to him, "they're right. This isn't good, and they're not going to listen if we try to tell them we don't have enough firepower to conquer that right now."

"I think I can bamf to Gabrielle and get her free. Do not give yourselves away. Ve do not vant to have to fight them. They do not know ve're here. Stay quiet."

Kitty nodded. "Be careful," she whispered to him. She kissed him quickly, then phased through Elizabeth to get closer to Jack. Elizabeth's mouth started to open in a scream of shock, but Autolycus' hand quickly silenced her.

Jack felt some one behind him and turned his head to the side so he could see. "What is it, Kitty?" he whispered.

"We don't have to fight them, Jack," she told him. She quickly rose a hand to silence him before his mouth could fly open in protest. "I know they have Gabrielle, but Kurt can get her."

"How?" Jack asked, making sure to keep his voice at a low whisper. His eyes had returned to watch the Giants.

"Teleportation," Kitty replied even as the stench of brimstone filled the air around them.

Katrina was watching the Giants intently. She saw the blue Demon disappear, and seconds later, she was quick to point out to her family where Kurt had managed to land beside Gabrielle, one three-fingered hand over her mouth to keep her from hollering in her surprise.

* * *

James looked down at Smee. "Samuel, I need to talk to you alone. Maybe we can go in Frederic's room for a minute?"

Smee looked worriedly up into James' eyes. "Of course, Captain."

"Samuel . . . " James gently chided him. "Do not be so formal! I do not even have a ship any more nor do I want one!"

Smee looked at him in surprise, pushed his glasses back up onto his nose, and looked at him again. "You don't?"

James did not answer but instead led the way to Frederic's room. Once there, he allowed Samuel to go in first and then shut the door behind them. "I am sick to death of the boi! If I say I want a ship, I probably will be thrown back into Neverland, but I've been thinking about it," he paced the room with his good hand behind his back and his hook accentuating what he was saying, "and I have decided, since there is only the four of us now, to stay on land for a while. Of course, at this time, we are trapped on this accursed island, and I would much rather prefer to have our own place. At least, we are together."

"Please stop calling me Captain. Call me James." He came to a stop in front of Samuel and looked down at him.

Smee was thrilled at being able to call his beloved by his first name, but he also knew that he could not stop thinking of James as his Captain. "James, you'll always be my Captain, just . . . not the way it used to be. You are my Captain still, though." He gazed tenderly up at him. "You're the Captain of my heart."

James smiled at that. "Would it distress you overly much if we did not return to sea?"

"Well, no," Smee admitted, "but . . . James, I know you love being a Pirate. Maybe you can't be a Captain any more without getting thrown back into Neverland, but . . . What about Jack's ship?"

"It's nonexistent right now, and I . . . am not thinking about that. I don't know if I want to return to sea at all. I do want to keep being a Pirate. Ah, is it not the life, Samuel?" He grinned down at Samuel. "The feel of the ocean air upon your face fluffing your hair! The smell of the salt and the taste of it upon your tongue makes you long for the open sea!"

"But, still, I don't know." He began to pace again. "I want to return to the pursuits I enjoyed in my earlier years. I want to be a gentleman again, and I want to get my hands on a harpsichord! I've got music in my soul, and I want to get it out! I want to play it and feel those keys trembling beneath my fingers! It's been so long since I've played!"

"But this is another matter for us to think on and talk about later. Right now, we've got something else we need to discuss." He turned to face Samuel from across the room. "I need you to stay here. Frederic is not able to go, but I have to go to save Jareth. He is like a brother to us, and if Frederic was able, we could all go."

Yes, that's the tact, James, he told himself. Blame it on Frederic! The boi has to be good for something! "But, alas, the poor lad is not able!"

Smee eyed James from the bed. Was this really the truth? Was he only wanting him to stay behind because of Frederic? He knew better, but he also knew that James did need somebody to keep an eye on their boy. He nodded. "I'll stay," he spoke simply.

"Thank you, Samuel!" James said as he came closer to his beloved. "We also have some tiger cubs and a strange cat that belongs to Connor that we need you to watch over. Take care, my love. We don't know when those awful dinosaurs are going to return. I don't want to return home only to find that the rest of my family has been eaten!"

He reached out and grabbed Samuel. "Oh Gods, Samuel, if I was to lose you, I'd just die!" He pulled him into a liplock and kissed him so deeply that it took Samuel's breath away and caused him to cease thinking about his beloved Captain's fine acting abilities.

* * *

Kurt looked helplessly at Gabrielle's hair. He had never seen such a mess! He made a motion with his other hand, showing her that he would have to cut her hair to get her free.

Gabrielle nodded in understanding and pointed to one of her sais that poked out from her right boot.

Kurt reached down and pulled a sai from Gabrielle's boot, wondering why the girl had not used them to attack the Giant. He knew she wasn't afraid of them to the point that she wouldn't have done her best to get free of them. She had to be tied by something else besides her hair. His quick eyes revealed to him that her hands were tied up inside her hair and thus stuck to the Giant's belt.

The Giant was busily tieing up another Raptor and not paying any attention to Gabrielle. Kurt used the sai and very gently cut Gabby's hair. Just at the moment that Gabrielle was free and Kurt cut the ties on her hands, he bamfed with her.

The Giant started feeling around his belt, not understanding where the girl had gone. "HUMAN BEAN, WHERE YOU GO!" He looked on the ground, but his near-sighted eyes could not tell him what was down there. "HUMAN BEAN, I SAY ANSWER ME! YOU MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU WORTH! I FIND YOU, I'M GONNA EAT YOU NOW!"

Autolycus had slid around to the other end of the group. He saw a big pile of rocks not too far from the Giant. He threw his voice, making it sound as feminine as possible. "DON'T STEP ON ME, YOU BIG OAF!"

"WHERE YOU AT?" the Giant asked.

"DOWN HERE," again the feminine voice floated up to him from the rocks, "AND YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

The Giant was busily scrabbling around in the rocks which now had his full attention. Jack made the sign with his hand for them to move out, and as soon as they were clear, Ororo lifted them in her winds and flew the lot of them as swiftly as she could straight for the house.

* * *

Salem lay on the bed and looked at his men. He was proud of the boys. He wasn't exactly happy about going on the rescue mission, but there was no way they were going without him since Jareth was one of his boys. He was the one who had gotten his scrawny butt into trouble, and now it was up to good, old Salem to rescue him.

I need the brownie points, he thought, even though they're already attached to my butt. I just hate to leave my comfort! He kneaded the bed an extra measure.

Glancing over to Meesy, he saw that King Meesy was very interested in the proceedings. "Wake me as soon as they're ready to go. I think I might need forty winks." He'd just closed his eyes when he felt a paw touch him. He glanced up straight into Meesy's eyes.

Meesy looked at the black cat in surprise. He knew he had been their leader once upon a time, but he was no longer a man. "You're serious about going?" he asked in a low voice.

"Of course I am! My boy's out there in danger! I don't know what's got him, but they're not going to keep him! I'll scratch their eyeballs out and use them to play marbles! Are you interested in going?" He kneaded the bed again.

"That I am," Meesy admitted, "but what makes you think that they're going to let a cat anywhere near the mission once they realize what has taken him?"

"And who do you think would stop me?" Salem cocked an eyebrow. He wanted to sneer at the very thought that any one would try to stop him from doing what he wanted to do.

Meesy looked away as he replied disdainfully, "Well, I suppose you don't have laws to attain."

"Laws? I make my own laws! What kind of laws do you speak of? There's especially not any laws on this island! We're all Pirates!"

"True, but if they think that the danger is too great for a four-legged feline such as ourselves . . . "

"Meesy, my man, stick with me! I'll show you adventure. First of all, we'd best get out of this room and get ourselves outside whilst they know not what we do. That way, can't anybody stop us. They leave, we follow. It's as easy as that."

"Take yourself outside if you want, Salem, but that may well prove to be a mistake. These are not normal people. What makes you think they'd revert to normal means to rescue Jareth?"

"Hadn't thought about that. You are probably right, my friend. The Queen is definitely not normal. She's a Sorceress which means we're probably going to get a portal. Thank you for reminding me of that little tidbit. Where is she, by the way?"

"She went to James' room to concentrate on a locating spell."

"Good. Then we'll watch the door, and when she returns, we'll be right up under their feet. They go through the hole, we go through the hole."

Meesy fell silent as he thought of all the times he'd been left behind. His chocolate-colored tail swished, cutting through the air like a knife. He knew they'd only ever wanted to protect him, but he was sick of being protected. He wanted to be there along with his family, fighting side by side with the children. If Salem didn't let anything stop him from being with his men when they needed help, he certainly wasn't going to let anything else hinder him! He may have missed going off with the girls and their husbands, but -- his blue eyes turned toward Zora, Vang, and the group around them -- he'd be there for the others.

Salem's tail swished through the air in rhythm with Meesy's. Poor little fella, he thought. Might be a King, but his life is so devoid of adventure! Must be careful of him. Wouldn't want him to get hurt. How long was it going to take that woman to get the portal open? he wondered. "Meese, keep your eyes open. I'm going to take that little catnap. Wake me when the woman returns."

Meesy glanced at him. "I'll wake you when Delvira returns," he agreed, "as long as those are _requests_, not attempted commands."

"Your Majesty, I'm affronted! Why would I be giving you commands? You are a King, aren't you?" He stared icicle holes into Meese.

"That I am," Meesy replied, "and it's far past time that I joined my people in battle."

"Then, from one cat to another, will you wake me? I had rather a late night last night, and I am in desperate need of those winks."

Meesy nodded. "I will," he promised.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and was immediately asleep. His whiskers twitched as he thought over what he would do to whatever was holding Jareth.

* * *

Delvira's mind was clear as she hovered in the circle of candles she'd lit in the floor of James' room. Breezes whistled back and forth from the open window in the room, causing her long, black hair and dress to flutter even as her thoughts shot out the window with them. Her mind remained clear for a while, nothing disturbing her sole thought of her beloved husband, but then she found herself in a completely new area. She felt dirt under her bare feet and the sun on her pale face. She saw caves in the surrounding area, but then the earth trembled underneath her feet. She turned to look, and her heart nearly stopped at what she saw.

Jareth was indeed chained and hanging upside down from a tree, just as Phoebe had told her. He was not alone, however, as others hung around him. Hoggle and Trely dangled together, and Sir Didymus fought against the chains that bound him even while fussing at his steed and partner, Ambrosious. Something wriggled in Jareth's pocket, and Delvira knew it to be Worm.

A familiar voice rose in a howl, and Delvira whipped again, turning to see Ludo hanging from an especially thick branch. The desire to go to Jareth burned especially bright, causing her heart and spirit to ache, as he yelled at Ludo. "STOP CALLING THE ROCKS! DO YOU WANT THEM TO PELT YOU AGAIN!"

She turned back to look at Jareth. This time, she noticed more than just the fact that his clothes were torn to rags and the aged look that had overtaken his handsome face. This time, she saw the bruises, and she had to stop herself from crying out. Again, the earth trembled, reminding her that something big was around. She saw it even as she came back to herself.

After seeing what she had just witnessed, most women would have either been trembling from the sight of the monster or been crying for their beloved. Delvira did neither, however. Instead, she rose to her feet with a calm yet furious determination filling her. She didn't care how big the brute was or how many of them there was, she'd take them! She'd make them pay for hurting her beloved! She'd fireball their swords straight off!

She blew out the candles and walked, her head held high, from James' room back to her own. The others hushed as soon as she entered. "It was Giants," she spoke in a cold yet calm voice. "I don't know how many, but it's not only Jareth they have. They also have several of our subjects. If you want to, you may come, but make your own decisions and make them swiftly." She drew the athame from the belt laced around her slender waist and held it high. She began mumbling in Latin while carving a door in the empty air. Brilliant light spilled into the room.

* * *

Dawn stood still amongst all the voices that raised in shock at Delvira's words. These people couldn't handle Giants! she thought. They were valiant Pirates, but not even they could handle such beings! She could barely even believe they existed, but still she knew Spike could handle them. He wasn't there, though, so who that was left could? Angel! She took off running from the room just a second after Lex.

They both raced through the kitchen, leaving Piper spinning in their wake. "I guess that means it's time to go?" she asked Cole, a little dazed.

"Get to Delvira's room!" Lex called after them. "She's opening a portal!"

"And it's _Giants_!" Dawn squeaked.

Cole's mouth fell open. "_Giants_! I didn't know there was any real ones left in this world!" He slipped his arms around Piper. "Hold on, sweetheart. We'll be there in a second." He shimmered them both to Delvira's room and was surprised when a startled voice spoke from behind him.

"Thanks for the ride," Chong told him.

Cole had not known Chong had come with them, but he didn't mind. "You're welcome," he told him.

* * *

Lex came to a screeching halt where Faith was still training Dawson. Dawn kept running, however, and finally started yelling for Angel. "Faith," Lex panted, "you're not going to believe this, but . . . It's Giants."

"_Giants!_" Dawson squeaked. "I didn't know they were real!"

Faith stared at Lex for a moment before shaking herself and sheathing her sword. "Maybe you should stay here," she told Dawson gently.

"No, Faith, I'm coming with you!" he declared. "If something happens to you, it might as well happen to me too! We belong together, and I want to be with you! We'd better run," he said and took off running for Delvira's room before Faith could stop him.

Faith looked at Lex for help. "How'd you handle Clark before his powers started kicking in?"

"You already know," he admitted. "I didn't. He wouldn't listen to me any more than that kid's going to listen to you."

Lex was surprised at the concern shining in Faith's eyes as they met his. "Help me keep an eye on him, Lex? If anything happens to him . . . "

Her voice trailed off, and Lex shook his head. "Don't worry, Faith. We won't leave your side," he vowed. He knew what would happen to him if he lost Clark and was beginning to think the same might very well happen to her if she were to lose Dawson.

* * *

Angel heard Dawn calling his name in a panic. Holding to Cordelia, he ran quickly to her side. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Giants!" Dawn screeched. At their confused looks, she clarified, "It's _Giants_, Angel! They're what took Jareth!"

Cordelia's heart froze for a second in stunned disbelief. "They're not real," she protested, her hazel eyes turning up into Angel's dark orbs for reassurance. "Are they?"

"If Delvira says there's Giants, there's Giants," Angel told both ladies. "I've never met any, but I'm not surprised. I've met Trolls before, and I think they're kin to the Giants."

"Cordelia," he spoke, taking her into his arms, "I don't want to have to go and leave you behind, but you're not trained enough for an emergency like this. I love you, darling, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Please don't fight me on this. I want you to stay here." He looked concernedly into her eyes, expecting her to start fussing immediately.

Cordelia wanted to protest, but at the same time, she knew better. She was not trained anywhere near enough to face such a nightmarish thought as . . . as _Giants_ -- she trembled --, and if Angel were focusing on protecting her, he might fail to protect himself. What if something happened to him any way? She knew she couldn't expect him to stay behind, however, not on something like this. "Angel," she spoke quietly, her teary eyes gazing up into his, "just . . . Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that, darling?" he asked, holding her close.

Her hands reached up to cup and caress his handsome face. "That you'll come back to me," she told him, "in one piece _alive_, because if you don't, I swear I'm coming after you."

"I'll do my best to return to you safely," he promised her even as his lips touched hers. "You two stay together and do what you can to help the others. I don't know how many people are going, but there will still be others here that will need help." He released her and ran for Delvira's room, hoping he would still be in time to make the portal.

Cordelia could only watch him leaving, knowing she'd never be able to catch him. He hadn't given her exactly the promise she'd asked him for, but she also knew that that was because he didn't want to end up lieing to her. Tears welled in her eyes, and she felt Dawn reach out to her with a comforting hand. She allowed the girl to hug her, her own arms going around her, before speaking again and simultaneously fighting to keep her voice from trembling. "Come on, Dawnie; we'd best go see what we can do to help."

* * *

James and Smee had just returned to Delvira's room in time to see her opening the portal. James looked down into Samuel's eyes. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you soon," he promised. His lips touched softly to Samuel's. "Take care of Frederic. Don't let him come after us."

Samuel made no such promise but only returned James' kiss and embrace. "Take care of yourself, J-James," he told him, trying to keep from shaking, "and come h-home to me."

"I will, Samuel." James kissed him one last time before reluctantly letting him go and taking his place beside Delvira. Giants? He only hoped they had what it would take to kill Giants.

* * *

Cordelia was still trying to calm herself when she heard the door to the house open and the pounding of feet as people entered. Her head jerked up, and her eyes met Dawn's. "What in the world?"

"They couldn't be back so soon," Dawn commented. "Could they?"

Cordy shook her head. "Besides, they're using a portal to go, so wouldn't they come back the same way?"

Dawn nodded in agreement and started to move toward the door. "No," Cordelia told her, "let me go first." She looked around quickly and grabbed an empty frying pan. "Stay behind me, Dawn."

For once, Dawn didn't argue but grabbed a pot that had been by the pan. She didn't realize it had food in it until she looked down at it. "Oops." Setting it back down, she hurried to catch up to Cordelia.

Cordelia had the frying pan risen high with both hands as she entered the living room and was prepared to use it. She stopped in surprise, the pan still over her head, when she saw Captain Jack's group.

"Every one's safe," Jack was quick to assure Cordelia but found her shaking her head. "Has the first group left already?"

"Jack, you have to help them!" Cordelia pleaded. "They're going after . . . after . . . " She couldn't bring herself to say it, but Dawn was there, helpful as always.

"They're going after Giants!"

"We just left five Giants," Jack was quick to inform her. "We don't have the kind of firepower we need to fight them."

"You have to do something!" Cordelia exclaimed. "They already left!"

"We're going after them. Something is already going on with them, because they have not eaten the food but are collecting it as though they are having a contest of some kind. The one who had Gabrielle was not very happy for us to get her, but thanks to the good Father, we were able to. Perhaps he can pull the same stunt with Jareth if we can get there in time?"

"They were using some kind of a portal," Dawn offered.

"Where?" Wolverine was quick to ask.

"Delvira's room," Cordelia told them. "If you hurry, maybe -- " She stopped herself, realizing they were already gone.

* * *

Jack raced into Delvira's room. He was extremely surprised to see that the portal was still open though shrinking and that cats were jumping through, both big and little. Cindy was accompanied by Salem and Meesy, and he had barely seen what he now thought to be the tip of Blue's wing. "Crys?" Jack called back to her. "I don't know who all's gone, but Blue's in there and so is Cindy!"

At Jack's words, Crystal pushed past the others, not caring that she was shoving past a couple of men who probably wouldn't mind raising a sword to her. She ran straight for the portal and leapt through it.

Jack jumped through the portal and continued on running. He could see the group just ahead of them and wanted to be able to catch Delvira.

One by one, each of the Pirates plunged behind Jack until only Smee, Frederic, Elizabeth, and Joxer remained. Elizabeth looked at Joxer. "You probably shouldn't go," she told him straight-forward, "but I'm not going to tell you not to. Goodness knows I don't know what I'm doing facing a Giant, but with Autolycus, Will, and the others being there, I'm going." She jumped.

Joxer was about to jump when the portal simply ceased, leaving him staring at Smee on the other side of where the portal had been. "I was going to go!" Joxer said.

"Yeah. Me too," Smee agreed. "James wouldn't let me."

"I'm not a very good fighter. They didn't want me to go, but I'm not a coward!" He looked at the floor.

Smee sighed heavily. "Welcome to my world, son."

"Your world? Why? They won't let you fight either?"

Smee nodded. "James thought I bought his excuse, though, so don't you be telling him any different!"

"Guess we'd better go check on the rest of them that stayed behind." Joxer wondered where Phoebe was. Just seeing her always made him feel better. He headed up the stairs, hoping she'd be there in their room.

* * *

Jack had finally managed to catch Delvira and slow her advance. He reached out and touched her arm. "Sparrow, you'd better have a damned good reason -- "

"Father Kurt can rescue Jareth. He rescued Gabrielle already. We don't have enough firepower to fight the Giants. If we can get Jareth out of there safely, we won't have to."

"Jareth's not alone . . . " Delvira stopped speaking suddenly as the earth beneath their feet shook hugely. She looked up. "Besides," she added, "something's telling me whatever Kurt did isn't going to work this time."

Jack turned around to see why Delvira's eyes had enlarged. His mouth fell open. The Giants had already returned to their home! It was more than five, and they were all looking at them!

Will quaked within his boots but tried not to let it show. Turning in a slow circle, his eyes desperately swept the area, but there was a Giant in every direction he looked!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	42. Chapter Fortyone

**Chapter Forty-one**

They were totally surrounded by Giants. Jack's blood ran cold through his veins. He was more scared than he'd ever been in his entire life, yet he knew he could not reveal his fear because he was the Captain. The Captain always went down with his ship, but there wasn't any ship here, Jack told himself. I'm not gonna be the first one who rushes out there! We have to get a plan or we all shall die!

Another look at the Giants told Jack that they were not going to give him that opportunity. He wondered for a brief moment if he should hold his sword aloft and holler "charge"? Why couldn't somebody else lead? After all, he was just a man, and he didn't know everything, not by a long shot! He wasn't afraid to die, but he really didn't want to. There had to be a way out of their dilemma!

He heard Xena who stood to his right talking to Gabrielle in a soft voice. She had not let go of Gabrielle's hand since she had been rescued. What came to his ears, though, was Xena telling Gabrielle that she loved her and that life was worth living just because of Gabrielle, but if they had to die, today was a good day for it as long as they were together.

He turned to Will and kissed him. "If we have to do this thing, at least we're together. Don't take any foolish chances. If you see me go down, don't go down yourself. Keep fighting."

He reached out and pulled Brendan close. "Brendan, you've been more than a brother to me. I want you to take care of Will if something happens to me. I love both of you more than anything in the world."

Brendan knew Will didn't want to promise Jack that he wouldn't go down if he went down, and he also knew that they would not be the only ones to follow Jack. He was trying to figure out how best to answer his brother, how he might manage to reassure him without lying to him, when another voice spoke up.

"I suggest," Ororo called out, "that we hit them both high and low! We must do all we can for there is no escaping this situation!" She was usually not one to run but wanted her beloved Logan and her godchildren to be safe, a fact that now she knew to be impossible. "Hit them with everything you have, but the telepaths and trackers should try to find Jareth so that our mission is not in vain!"

She left Logan's side to rise into the sky, and her hands rose. "Cover of darkness," she called, "sweep this air! Blind our opponents, but leave us able to see!" A thick mist began spreading in the air underneath the Giants' faces, blinding them from being able to see the ground and those on it.

Seeing the gathering mist, Prue let out a sigh of relief. 'Ro was there! Things could not be all wrong as long as she was there!

The Giants, seeing their intended food disappearing, began stomping all around, hoping to get some of them. Jack took his sword and headed straight into battle, landing on one Giant's foot and sticking his sword in as far as he could to his ankle. The Giant let out a roar and slapped at Jack, but Jack had already jumped to the other foot.

Will and Brendan had followed Jack, and Brendan's sword slashed out at the hand that had tried to catch Jack even while Will's found the monster's big toe. The Giant screamed, hollered, and slapped all around his feet. He could not see whatever was down there, but he knew it had to be the food that he was pursuing. "FOOD, STOP FIGHTING ME! I BIGGER THAN YOU! TAKE LOT OF YOU TO FILL ME!"

* * *

Lorne had been searching frantically throughout the house for Blue and Cindy after giving up on the outdoors and still could find no trace of them. He finally stopped, turned, and looked at Elvira and Donkey. "All right. Spill the beans. They went through the portal, didn't they?"

Elvira whined and looked everywhere but at Lorne.

Donkey looked directly into Lorne's face. "Who?" he asked. "A lot of people went through!"

"Come off it, Donkey. You know who I'm talking about. Where is Blue, and where is Cindy?"

Donkey's eyes roamed everywhere but Lorne's face.

"You two are not in trouble," Lorne reassured them, "but if those two went through the portal, Crys will have my head for breakfast."

Elvira finally stopped looking around and looked up at Lorne. She whined to him, telling him that the others were stubborn but brave fighters and that they all should have been allowed to go with Crys. Since they hadn't been able to go with Crystal, they'd decided that they could at least protect Angel.

"Where is Angel?" Lorne asked. "I notice he hasn't been making any rounds."

Elvira yipped, reminding him that they had heard Cordelia talking to Dawn in the kitchen and letting him know that Angel's scent had last been smelled in Delvira's bedroom.

"I don't believe this!" Lorne's voice grew shrill. "Angel left guard duty, left Cordelia, and went through the portal! They didn't even ask me!"

Donkey looked at him. "They wouldn't let me go either."

"Well, I can see why you couldn't go, Donkey. You'd have only been in the way."

"Same as you, Lorne. You know you're not a fighter. I saw the way you were looking at that sword Angel gave you."

"Still, it would have been nice to have been asked and declined."

Joxer was moping around the hall. He heard Lorne deep in discussion with the two animals and Lorne's comment. He peered down the staircase at them. "You wouldn't have declined," he told him, "just like I wouldn't have. I tried to go, and the thing shut on me! But my Phoebe and your Crys both went!"

"I figured as much," Lorne said. "Angel better take care of her or I'm going to kick some Vampire butt."

"I'll help ya," Donkey offered.

Elvira was quiet. She couldn't believe the others had all gone without her.

"It gets worse," Joxer told them.

"How so?" Lorne inquired.

"They went after Giants."

"_Giants!_" Lorne managed to squeak out. "_My_ Crys went after _Giants_! Oh my Gods!" He felt like he was going to faint but fought to hold on. "There's got to be something we can do!"

Donkey shook his head. "Wait. That's all I know. My boy is out there! Poor Will! And he was gonna give me a name too!"

"At least Crys has her ice power and Will knows how to fight," Joxer cried. "Phoebe can't do anything like that! She doesn't stand a chance!"

Lorne could no longer stand it. He sank to the floor, tears running down his face.

"Well, don't sit there crying!" Donkey told him. "Don't you think I feel like crying too?" He poked the saddest face Lorne had ever seen into his.

"Might as well cry," Lorne told him miserably. "They can't fight Giants! I didn't even get to say good-bye!"

At last, Elvira could no longer ignore the facts. Her mother, her brother, her sister . . . None of them were coming back. She collapsed in the floor next to Lorne, her voice raising in a long, sad howl.

Joxer fell on the floor beside them, crying as though his heart was breaking. "My poor Phoebe! I should have done what she asked! At least she could have taken the memory of it to her grave!" Tears fell down his face like rain.

* * *

Crystal had caught up to Angel, Blue, and Cindy but had yet to see Lorne and Elvira anywhere. She was still trying to figure out where they were and decide how best to fight the Giants when she heard Paige scream. "'RO, LOOK OUT!"

Crystal's head snapped in the girl's direction, and her eyes turned to follow the redhead's gaze. She was just in time to see a boulder hurtling at the Weather Witch. Her hands flew out, and she turned the boulder to ice. A wave of her wrist sent the boulder back in the direction it had just come from.

* * *

Cordelia, Dawn, and Jasmine had been trying to busy themselves in the kitchen with watching the food that had been left, the animals milling about their feet in hopes of gaining the food, and the children that no one else seemed to have thought of when the sounds of heavy crying and howling shattered the stillness of the air. The girls looked at each other. "What's that?" Dawn asked.

"I'll go get Simon," Jasmine volunteered.

"He's on guard duty," Cordy reminded her. "I'll go look." She again picked up the frying pan she'd kept nearby.

"Want me to go?" Dawn offered.

Cordelia shook her head. "No. You stay here for me, Dawnie," she requested, "and keep an eye on everybody and everything here." She knew Jasmine certainly didn't have the intelligence to look after an empty pot, let alone all that was gathered in the kitchen.

* * *

Katrina had taken to the air. She had a good idea where Jareth was. She flew forward, her keen eyes searching for Jareth. She located his signature and was heading for him when she was scooped out of the air by a giant hand. Crushed inside the hand, she attempted to reach her sword but couldn't. Using her telepathy, she contacted Celina. I've been taken.

Celina had never been one who liked fighting, but when her family needed her, she was always there for them. She didn't stop to wonder why Katrina chose to contact her rather than Tom but instead hovered in the air, focusing on her sister's signature and following it to a Giant. Spying the monster who held her sister, she drew upon an old spell that she had not used since the classes on Alderberan. Fire began to form in her hands, and she started throwing the balls at the Giant. Be ready, she thought to her sister. He's bound to open his hand sooner or later.

Sooner, I hope. I'm having trouble breathing in here. I can't reach my sword!

Lockheed was flying, shooting fire at various Giants, when he noticed one of the catwomen angrily focusing on one Giant in particular. He flew to her, but she did not take any notice until he cooed questioningly. "He has Katrina!" Lockheed looked at the Giant, then shot downwards like an overgrown, purple arrow straight for Kitty.

Kitty looked at her dragon and nodded. A foot stomped nearby her, but Lockheed's breath caused the Giant to snatch his burned ankle away, hollering. "KURT!" Kitty called.

"YES, KATZCHEN?" Kurt called. He had been bamfing and doing his best with his pigsticker, and although he had irritated the Giant, he had not managed to make any damage.

She cut at another Giant before phasing through a foot yet again. "I NEED YOU!"

He bamfed to her side immediately. "Vhat is it, Katzchen?"

"Katrina's been taken!" Shielding her eyes, she followed Lockheed's coos and pointed at the Giant. "She's in his hand, but we can get her out!"

"I can bamf in there and get her?" Kurt asked.

"I think he's trying to crush her, but if you take me there, I can phase and get her out."

"Good thinking, Katzchen!" He put his arms around her and bamfed, taking her straight up into the sweaty stinkiness of the Giant's hand.

Kitty wasted no time in phasing through the clenched fingers. "Katrina?" She reached a hand out for the catwoman.

Katrina grasped Kitty's hand. It was all she could manage to do. She could barely move. "Thank you, Kitty."

"Any time," Kitty said as she pulled Katrina out of the hand and reached her other hand out for Kurt's. "Now let's get out of here."

Kurt bamfed them to safety.

* * *

Cordelia entered the hall with the frying pan again at the ready and stopped still in her tracks at the sight she was met with. Donkey, Elvira, Lorne, and Joxer were all huddled in the floor, crying their hearts out. Cordelia's own heart felt dead within her chest, and she froze for a minute before managing to find her voice again. "They . . . They're not coming back, are they?"

"How can they fight _Giants_!" Joxer's shrill voice asked, so choked with tears that it was hard to understand him. He broke down even harder.

Lorne didn't say anything. He just shook his head sadly and continued crying.

The frying pan slipped from Cordelia's fingers as she stared hopelessly at Lorne. If even he, one of Angel's dearest friends, knew that her beloved could not return . . . He would not. The tears she'd been fighting began, and her sobs were so loud that it brought Dawn running from the kitchen. She arrived just in time to catch Cordy as she sank to her knees, and when she realized that the others were not returning, she, too, began to cry.

* * *

Tom and Morph stood in the midst of chaos, trying desperately to figure out which shape to take. Tom had not known about Katrina's situation, because she had blocked herself from him, not wanting to distract him from whatever danger he might have been in. "We could take Giants."

Tom shook his head. "Smaller's better. It'll give us more room to maneuver."

"We could fly."

"That we could," Tom agreed with a thoughtful nod. "Piss one of them off, lead it off, kick its butt . . . " Hopefully. " . . . and come back for another one."

Morph sprouted wings, and the two took to the air. "Which one?" Tom asked.

"That one," Morph pointed at one. "He's ugly."

"They're all ugly."

"Yeah," Morph agreed, "but that one's actually drooling."

"That one it is." The duo shot towards the Giant and stopped when they hovered only inches away from his face. They began giving him raspberries, and the Giant swatted at them. He missed them both, however, as they backed just out of his reach. Each time he tried to hit them, he failed but followed them off a step more.

* * *

Smee had been sitting in silence beside Frederic when he heard the crying that was so loud it appeared to be just outside his door. They were crying as though their very hearts had been broken, and he knew they were grieving . . . grieving, he realized, for those who would not return . . . like his James.

He should have known better. He should have gone with him. At least, then they could have died together for he knew James could not stand a chance against Giants. They'd finally escaped Neverland and were able to be together in the open at long last, but for what? Just so he could lose his beloved!

The tears started slipping from his eyes quickly, and soon his glasses had slipped straight off his nose. He didn't even notice, however, and instead just buried himself into Frederic. His sobs shook the room.

Frederic's eyes snapped open. For the first few minutes, he was not even sure where he was except that he was drowning in a river of tears. He tried to sit up only to find that Smee had buried himself into his chest. "Smee?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

For once, Smee didn't think about the boy's duty. Instead, he only thought of him as the last loved one he had left. His arms shot around him in a hug, and he clung to him even while wailing. "Oh, Frederic! Your father and . . . and Connor . . . They went to fight Giants!"

"Giants? Why didn't they take me? I'm ready, willing, and able to fight Giants!" His arm went around Smee in a comforting manner.

"Oh, Frederic, you don't understand!" Smee sobbed. "At least I have you left! But your father . . . Connor . . . Oh Gods, I'll never see James again!"

"Dad's **_DEAD_**!" Frederic's voice rocketed. "Connor's gone! That can't be, Smee! I'll never see them again!" He, too, burst into tears.

* * *

Xena had finally managed to climb her way to the neck of the Giant she had jumped on. She began to stick him in the neck with her sword, trying to go for the jugular vein, but it was like cutting through granite. She had used her chakram, but it had only managed to cut a very thin line, not enough to go for the main vein. She knew Gabrielle was somewhere on the Giant, because they had both jumped on him at the same time. Where was the softest spot on the Giant, she wondered, and where was Gabrielle?

Gabrielle had tried to keep up with Xena, but her lover was just too fast. She'd lost her somewhere around the Giant's foul loincloth. Pieces of rotten meat dangled around her, but she ignored them in her attempt to climb higher. The Giant took another step forward, and she saw something swinging just past the animal hide.

It works on regular men, she thought. It should work on him. She tried to reach it with her sai but barely missed. Several more attempts still proved futile, and she began to slip past the loincloth even while thinking, I don't believe I'm doing this!

Xena looked down, hoping to spot Gabrielle, but still she could not see her. There were sounds of fighting all around them. Xena hoped the others were having more luck than she was, but yet none of the Giants had fallen.

The Giant stepped again, trying desperately to stomp on the things that were biting into his feet, and its slime-encrusted sword slung straight at Gabrielle. She grimaced and fought down a scream but was ready. Her sai drove deep, and the Giant bellowed and began swatting at himself.

What the Hell! Xena thought. Gabrielle must have got him somewhere! She went back to work on his neck.

Gabrielle was still sticking him and he was still trying to knock her off when his hand finally connected. She lost her balance and fell. She did not know how long she had been falling when her fall suddenly ceased and her back connected with something soft.

"Please," a muffled voice came from underneath her, "get off of me, Gabrielle."

The blonde shook herself from the daze and rolled to her booted feet. "Sorry, Brendan."

* * *

Jasmine sat in the kitchen, waiting for Dawn and Cordelia to return, when the loud sobbing began to get to her. Tears started falling from her eyes, and soon she was crying openly though not even knowing why she cried.

Simon walked into the hall and shook his head. "What's going on here? Why's everybody crying? Where's Jasmine?"

Dawn looked at the elderly man who'd been put in charge of her, Jasmine, and Linda who was no longer with them. Her eyes were so filled with tears that she could barely make him out. "They're not coming back!"

"What do you mean they're not coming back? The Captain'll come back! Won't he? He wouldn't leave us alone on this Gods-forsaken island? Would he?"

"He doesn't have a choice!" Cordelia whimpered.

"The Giants are gonna get them!" Joxer cried. "There won't be nothing left!"

Simon burst into tears. "Captain gone! We might as well be gone! Can't live without him!" He fell on the floor, crying.

* * *

Clark had hated to leave Lex, but he had known, after his battle with the Raptors the other day, that he could inflict more damage from the air. He'd made sure that Faith was right beside his beloved before taking to the air, though, and trusted the insane girl to keep Lex safe. Now, hovering in the air, he began to concentrate. He knew how he could wreck the most damage, but he didn't know if he could control it.

Suddenly, Clark felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to meet Ororo's knowing blue eyes. "I'm right here with you, Clark. If it gets out of hand, I can douse any of the fires, and I can knock you out."

He nodded but did not waste time to thank her. Instead, he looked at the Giant that Celina was still slinging fireballs at and whose grasp she was barely managing to avoid. He began thinking of what would happen if they could not stop the Giants, and the thought of losing Lex made him burn. Fire shot from his eyes, blazing across the Giant's face.

The Giant roared in pain and slapped back at the flying insect. He missed him, however, and felt a rush of air against his hand. As Celina and Clark continued belting the Giant with fire, Ororo began pushing against him and keeping the other two safe with her winds.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, Julian and Sarah looked at each other. Sarah's eyes pleaded with Julian, but Julian could not lie to her. He'd heard the others and knew Clark and Lex would not be returning. As the two children began to cry, Jasmine actually managed to reach out to them. As their three voices melded into one huge sob, the cats started yowling, and the puppy began to whine.

* * *

When the attack had begun, Prue had pushed Paige and Phoebe behind her and Piper. Cole had brought up the rear, trying to keep his eyes on all the Halliwells and Carl, who seemed glued to Paige's skirts, at one time. Prue was trying with all her new found strength to knock one of the Giants backwards, but it wasn't working and instead her aim missed the Giant and hit Autolycus, making him fall off the Giant he had been sticking and straight onto Elizabeth who'd been working on its feet.

"How'd that happen?" he asked Elizabeth once she had pulled him to safety.

"I don't know," Elizabeth breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Autolycus said even as he charged forward and hit the Giant in the ankle with his sword. "I must have just lost my balance."

Elizabeth didn't say anything but ran in beside him. Joxer's sword flew in her hand in a technique much similar to Will's.

* * *

Wesley heard the noise and wondered just what in the Hell was going on. A man could not even study, he told himself. I am surprised they've been quiet this long! "Fred, we had best go and see what's going on out there or we'll never get any more research done!"

She nodded and followed him out of the room. The sight that met them at the bottom of the staircase chilled her heart. "What's going on?" she called out to the criers.

Donkey looked up at Wes and Fred. "Will gone! Jack gone! It's just us now!"

"Where'd they go?" Wes asked.

"After Giants!" Cordy cried, shaking her head. "I should have known better than to let him go! I should have known something when he wouldn't promise me! And now it's too late! My Angel's dead!" She sobbed again.

Wesley shook his head as he continued down the stairs and joined the group. "What makes you think they're all dead? Giants -- " Then the word hit him! "Holy crap! Why didn't somebody ask me! I would have went! I want to see Giants! They didn't even ask me! How am I supposed to get my studies done!"

Fred threw her arms around Wesley from behind and clung to him as though she'd never let go. "No!" she told him. "Dinosaurs and Demons and everything else are one thing, but not _Giants_! You're not going after Giants!"

Joxer peered at Fred through his tears. He knew she had been one of Phoebe's friends and that she had a right to know. "Fred," he called miserably to her, "it's not just them."

Fred looked at Joxer for a minute, trying to figure out what he was inferring. Then she realized that none of the Halliwells were there. "They went?" He nodded. "_No!_" she cried. "They couldn't have!"

"That's what I thought, but they _did_! They didn't stand a chance!" he wailed.

"They can't be dead!" Fred protested, tears racing from her eyes and her body trembling. "Not after all this! They can't die now!"

Wesley held Fred. He could not believe that they had gone and not taken him! Jack knew he would have been interested in Giants! Why didn't he even ask him? "I wanted to go!" He started crying and added his cries to the rest.

* * *

Paige could tell that Prue was trying to hit the Giant with her powers but wasn't having any luck. "Maybe you should try using something else?" she suggested. "Like a . . . " She looked around and spotted Crystal still freezing boulders left and right. "Yeah, like a boulder! We could use a boulder and hit him . . . " Her voice cut off as a boulder flew straight at them.

Prue snatched Paige down just in time, and the boulder smashed harmlessly off on another pile of rocks. "Our powers aren't working good. Cole was right. We do have to do a lot of practicing." She wondered if Piper's powers would do any good. She looked toward her sister. "Piper, try freezing them."

"I have been, Prue," Piper spoke, her voice sounding tired, "and it's not doing any good."

"Try one," Phoebe advised from behind her. "Not all of them. That's too much. Just one." It was then that a Giant headed toward them, and Phoebe squeaked as she pointed to it. "Like that one!"

Piper's determined eyes narrowed in on the approaching Giant. She knew what would happen if they didn't find a way to stop him. He was only inches away from them, and he could swallow that up in a single step. His foot raised again, and she realized it would be coming down on at least one of them as there was no way they would all be able to avoid it. The foot didn't finish coming down, however, but hung in mid-air. Piper barely had enough time to realize that she'd succeeded when she fell. Phoebe latched onto her sister immediately.

Cole stood, staring at the Giant and forming an energy ball in his hands. It was bigger than any he had ever formed before. He only hoped it was big enough as the Giant became unfrozen and his foot came down where they had been only minutes before. Cole let go of the energy ball, and it blasted into the Giant which caused him to stagger backwards. He did not go down yet, but then a fireball came from behind even as Cole slung another energy ball. The Giant's scream split through the air as he exploded.

"YES! WE GOT ONE!" Phoebe screamed with delight.

Delvira stood in the space where the Giant had been. "Good work, Cole!" she called, then turned to vanish back into the crowd of gigantic feet and furious fighters.

* * *

Angel had finally made his way to the top of the Giant. He went to work on the neck. First, he had tried to bite him, but that didn't work. The neck was just too thick. Then he had tried to cut him with his sword in the back of the neck and had only gotten swatted for his efforts.

The giant hand made contact with Angel and knocked him down. Angel could feel himself falling but could not latch onto anything even though he tried desperately. Cordy's words echoed in his ears, and he chided himself on not being able to keep himself safe for her.

Cindy had been working on the same Giant that Angel had taken to. She hadn't paid any attention to the others who'd attacked the monster but had only focused on inflicting the most damage she could on his feet. She felt the air currents above her shift, and she looked up, expecting to find the Giant swatting at her again. She found Angel falling instead and roared in concern.

Others who'd been fighting alongside the lioness looked up, but it was Vang who shot forward. He leapt straight upwards and managed to maneuver himself so that Angel landed on his back.

"Thanks, Vang!" Angel called out even as he held tightly to the tiger whose feet hit the earth seconds later. He stood up, looked back at the Giant, and shivered at the thought of how high he had been and what he would have looked like once his body had hit the ground. "I gotta go back up there. I hate heights!" He jumped back on the Giant and began to make his way back up.

Cindy growled in frustration. The man was just as stubborn as Crys! At least, somebody had managed to save him. She looked in Vang's direction and found him gazing at her. For a moment, she forgot the fight, a slow smile spreading over her feline face. "Thank you," she growled to him.

Vang nodded. "Any time, fair lady," he replied even while launching straight into another attack.

* * *

Wolf had attempted to reach Angel when he had seen his friend fall, but even though he was on the same Giant, he had not been in time. He looked downward and saw Vang's catch. He would talk to him about it later; he really appreciated Vang coming to the rescue.

Now to return to this stinky thing! he thought. And they say Werewolves stink! I've never smelled Brendan or me either, even on a full moon, one tenth the smell that this thing has! Too bad there's no way we can use their stink to do them in!

He made his way back to where Elvira was. He could see she was still sticking the Giant with her dagger. He wondered if there was some way she could use her powers to make the Giant's stink knock them out. He called out to her, "Good day for a stick! Have you thought about using their stink on them?"

Her black eyes glanced questioningly at Wolf. What in the world was he talking about?

"They stink," he clarified, "worse than anything I've ever smelled except for that Bog! Is there any way to use their stink on them, intensify it to the point it knocks them out?"

"Smelling like this," Elvira returned, "they probably can't smell any way!"

"Just wondered," he told her even as he resumed hacking away with his sword.

* * *

They had been cutting away at the first Giant since the battle had began, and still they were getting nowhere. Faith began to wonder where she could inflict the most damage, and then the thought came to her. "Of course! He's a Giant, but he's still got a dick!"

One of the tigers looked at her. Zora liked the way the girl thought, but she didn't think she could climb the monster in tiger form. She might be able to, but even if she could, that would mean leaving Connor and Vang.

Faith didn't notice the tiger but instead looked to where Dawson and Lex were struggling valiantly. "LEX," she called, "KEEP AN EYE ON THE KID FOR ME! I'M GOING UP!"

Wolverine was on the back of the Giant that Faith was on. He could hear her down there, hollering. He didn't know what she was up to, but he had a good idea. A little distraction would be quite helpful, he thought. Snikt! Snikt! The claws were out, and he was going for the gold in the Giant's back!

The Giant's big arms reached up and began slapping at him, trying to knock him off of his back. Wolverine breathed a sigh of relief to see how off target the Giant was, coming nowhere near him when he swiped at him. Hurry up, Faith! he thought. All I need is for this bugger to start thinking about trying to crash me into a rock or something!

Faith had made sure that Lex would watch Dawson and that Salem would watch Lex before beginning to work her way up the Giant. She made slow but steady progress before finally reaching her target. Slipping past the loincloth, she found herself confronted with three things that all smelled so badly that she nearly choked. She reached out with her sword and began swiftly carving. Pieces of the Giant fell and rained down his body even as he bellowed.

The Giant's back began to look like a bloody carcass, and yet Wolverine did not feel he was about to give in. At least, not until the Giant had started grabbing for his crotch, and then Wolverine renewed his efforts. God bless yer heart, Faith! he thought. Go fer the gold every time, girl!

Faith felt the Giant's hand slapping at her, but she would let nothing deter her from her goal. Her family's lives were at stake here, and she'd be damned if she'd let any of them down. Her sword cut even swifter. Blood spewed, smacking her in the face, and still she continued cutting, hoping the others would have enough sense to get off when the Giant began to go. There was little left of the monster's reproductive organs when his hand finally struck home, slamming her between what remained.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**Author's Note:** Alex and PirateGrrl, please check your E-mail.


	43. Chapter Fortytwo

**Chapter Forty-two**

James had managed to land on a Giant that no one was on the feet of. He didn't know if any of the others were on the Giant, but it didn't matter. He wished his pistol would work, but he knew he didn't have any bullets left.

He worked his way around to the back of the foot and then drove his sword into the hamstrings of the big bully. Pulling with all his might, he managed to severe the hamstring.

The Giant was slapping but not connecting with James, and James was considering jumping to the other one when the Giant picked a foot up and was trying to hold it and see what was wrong with it. James grinned when he saw Connor on the other foot, and he yelled at him what to do. Connor saw what his dad had just done on the right foot and did the same thing to the left.

"JUMP!" James called to him. "HE'S GONNA FALL!" He barely managed to get off himself as the Giant began to topple.

* * *

Crystal had still been working on protecting the others from the boulders some of the Giants were throwing when she heard screams. She whirled toward the sound and was just in time to see the shadow of a Giant fall across the Halliwells, Cole, and Carl. She knew Cole could shimmer some of them to safety, but there was no way he could save all of them.

Her ice blue eyes darted around, but everybody else was too busy with their own Giants. "Forgive me," she whispered, and her hands held out to the Giant. Her ice blue eyes narrowed in concentration, and ice spread over the monster's huge body. It drained a lot of her strength to turn him to ice, and as his body completed the transformation, she was on her knees. Her eyes closed, her hands unclenched, and the Giant shattered even as she fell face forward.

* * *

Angel heard Blue screeching in terror and knew something was wrong with Crys. He gave up working on the Giant and headed down, sliding part of the way. "What is it, Blue?" he asked as soon as he came down beside him. Blue roared again. "Crys just killed her first being by ice and fainted?" He breathed a sigh. "It's gonna be hard for her. I'll go to her." He continued the rest of the way down the Giant, passing several fighters along the way.

Blue had taken off from Angel the very second that he had assured him he would come, but when he reached Crystal, he found her surrounded by three beings. He was not surprised to see Cindy there, gently nudging her, but he was surprised to find two tigers standing guard, their deadly claws swatting at any Giant who dared to step too close.

Angel reached Crys and scooped her up, carrying her as far away from the battle as he could. He gently stroked her face. "Crys? Please open your eyes." He wished he had water he could put on her face, but he had none.

Blue and Cindy peered anxiously at him. The animals had accompanied Angel, but only those two stayed as the tigers rushed back to the battle. Crystal was breathing shallowly but did not respond to Angel. It was then that rain began to sprinkle gently down on the blonde's face.

"THANKS, 'RO!" Angel called to her. "HOW'S THE BATTLE GOING?"

"THERE ARE TWO DOWN," she responded, her blue eyes turning back toward the fight, "AND IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S ABOUT TO BE A THIRD ONE."

"HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE?"

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW, MY FRIEND." She left them, flying back to join the others as a new plan was forming in her mind.

* * *

Wolverine could tell that the Giant was falling. "TIMBER!" he yelled even as he jumped. Where was Faith? He hoped she was not still on the Giant, but as the Giant fell, he did not see her. Even when the others scattered, he still could not spot Faith. Wolverine drew near to the Giant whose blood was gushing out on the ground. He tried to sniff Faith, but the stench of the Giant choked him.

Dawson ran forward. "Where's Faith? I know she went up!"

"She didn't get off," Wolverine told him. "She's somewhere under him. We've got to get her out from under there!"

Salem ran up with Lex. "Are you sure she's under the Giant?" he asked, not wanting to believe that. If she were, there'd be nothing left now but an oily spot!

"I didn't see her get off, but I didn't see her when he fell either. I haven't been able to find her by smell. Giant stinks too much."

A roar met their ears as a tiger rushed up. "She went for the balls!"

"You saw her? Was she still on the Giant when he fell?" Lex demanded.

"I didn't see her," Zora replied, "but I heard her say that's where she was headed!"

"Then we'll have to look there," Wolverine announced. He jumped on the Giant and began working his way toward an area he would prefer not to go near.

Zora looked down at Salem. "Want a ride?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you! Meesy needs one, too! Meesy?" he called.

Meesy peered out from little pieces of skin and blood that coated his fur. "I'm here," he replied rather dazed, "I think."

Zora peered down at what covered the royal familiar. "Yup," she announced, recognizing the hair-covered pieces. "Definitely Faith's work."

* * *

Wolverine moved the loincloth. It was the most disgusting place he'd ever seen, and if Faith was down in there, or rather what was left of there, he only hoped she wasn't drowning in the blood. He knew she'd never get the stench off. He looked up as Lex, Zora with her riders, and Dawson arrived. "She's down in there somewhere, but I don't smell her. I just think she's down in there."

"We need a rope," Dawson told him.

"We don't have one, but we can use the loincloth. Tie it on to your pants so we don't lose ya."

Dawson quickly tied it on and slowly started making his way down into the stinky area. If Faith was in there, he'd find her. He dove into the blood and tried to peer around for her. He had to keep coming up for air as the stench was very overpowering.

"I'm coming down in there to help ya," Wolverine told him and tied another piece of the loincloth to his pants.

As they dove back into the groin area, Zora looked at Lex. "She's one Hell of a bitch, ain't she?" she asked. At the emotions that flashed in his eyes, she smiled and amended, "I mean that in a good way."

"She wants to be a bitch," Lex told her. "I will amend what you said from bitch to woman. She's one Hell of a woman, and I'm lucky to know her."

Salem was inching his way with Meesy right beside him. "Be careful. You're going to slip," Meesy warned him even as Salem's foot hit something and he went sliding. Meesy barely managed to catch his tail and pull him back. "See? I told you. I know you want her back, but we have to wait."

* * *

Chong had been making his way to the inner circle beyond the Giants. He thought that there might be a camp there and hoped to find Jareth. He spotted Jareth and made his way carefully there. He figured he could get Jareth down and then Jareth could help him to get the others down. He was loathe to leave even the Raptors hanging but didn't want to be attacked by them.

Chong looked all over the place. He was worried about the man who hung there so lifelessly. Was he dead or merely unconscious? He prayed it was the latter. He found the lock which was big enough for him to stick his hand in it and began to feel for the catch.

He felt it beginning to let go when he suddenly heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw another Giant heading straight for him with a gigantic glass jar. He let go of the chain and backed up against Jareth, loathe to leave but knowing he couldn't stay or he would be caught. The Giant reached a finger out, swiping at Chong and knocking him to the ground. The jar came closer and closer until landing on top and trapping Chong inside it. Chong hit it, but it did not break.

* * *

Sean came flying straight for where he had seen Chong disappear. Along the way he spotted Delvira and paused. "I can carry ye on tae where yer husband is. I'm giin' there now."

"Thank Gods!" Delvira cried. "I've been trying to reach that circle since we got here, and I keep getting delayed!" She had lost track of how many fireballs she'd spun to save others quite some time ago.

Sean swooped down, scooping Delvira up and carrying her to where he figured Jareth was. All he could see as he approached was another Giant. "Damn! Just what we did nae need!" His screams continued carrying him toward the Giant, and he swerved, barely missing the backside and landing in front of him but behind the jar.

The Giant had not seen them but was standing there, holding the jar down over what he thought was a tiny human bean. Releasing Delvira, Sean aimed a scream straight at the jar even as she fought to ignore Jareth hanging behind her and began forming a fireball. The glass shattered, throwing pieces of glass straight into the Giant's legs. He screamed and began trying to pull the glass out. Each time the glass came out, more blood poured out.

"Sean," Delvira called, "I've seen that mouth of yours in action. What do you say we finish this bastard?" The light from the huge fireball she carried flickered in her black eyes.

"Best thing I've heard all day, Delvira." He turned to face the Giant and let go a scream louder than any he had let out all day aimed straight for the Giant's head. Even as Sean released the scream, Delvira hurled the fireball for his midsection. The combination of the two knocked the Giant backward and down. Hitting his head on a rock knocked him unconscious, and Delvira turned toward her husband, letting the fireball burn.

She had forgotten all about the Goblins, including Teak who'd taken charge. Now they seemed to come out of everywhere, tiny hands working at the speed of lightning to undo the chains holding the rest of their people.

Delvira smiled sadly at the sight even as she reached out and gingerly touched Jareth's bruised cheek. She pressed her lips gently to his. "Wake, my love," she whispered against his mouth. "Everything's going to be all right now."

* * *

When Ororo had returned to the fight, she had flown to Katrina's side. "Katrina," she called, "I need you to take over watching Clark and Celina for me. If Clark gets out of hand, you may need to talk him down. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, 'Ro." She lobbed a few more fireballs straight at a Giant that she had been hitting for a while.

Ororo nodded. "Thank you." She then turned, her intent blue eyes quickly picking out a couple of Giants. She held her hands out toward them. "WINDS, HEED MY BIDDING!" Air rushed over her body, taking her higher and setting her long, white hair to flowing straight up in the air. She reached out to the two Giants, and the winds began howling around them. They howled like angry banshees as a hurricane formed around the two. Ororo's hands stretched higher, and she concentrated even more as the hurricane lifted the Giants straight off of the ground.

"Where are you sending them?"

Ororo froze at Katrina's question. She had thought to carry them off somewhere but now realized that she could not think of a single place around the island where they could be safe from them. "Nowhere," she decided aloud and began using the winds to knock the two Giants against each other.

Katrina watched even as the Giants became unconscious and the winds began lowering them to the earth. It was then that she heard Ororo yell; she turned to look back at her friend only to see her snatched up by the hair of her head by another Giant. She flew instantly to her rescue, attempting to strike the Giant with fireballs and make his hand open only to be caught by his other hand.

Pain blazed through Ororo's skull where the Giant was pulling her hair, but still she forced herself to concentrate on settling the other two Giants gently onto the ground. She could no longer see the people down there and prayed that they would not land on anybody.

TOM! Katrina's mind screamed for her mate. 'Ro and I have been taken! Help!

* * *

Morph and Tom were on their way back to the main battle and heatedly discussing how easily two Giants had dealt with the one they'd lured away when Tom suddenly went still. Morph turned to look at his best friend in concern. "Tom?"

"It's Katrina," he replied. "She's been caught." Yet he managed to keep his tone jesting as he thought back to her, hoping to lure her mind away from the terror of being in the Giant's closed hand. Don't worry, my love. Two more Giants are heading to join in the fray even as we speak! His tail cut through the air, knocking a tree from its roots, as he broke into a run.

We don't need two more Giants! she frantically told him. I can't see 'Ro down there! I don't know if she's okay or not, but he was holding her in his other hand!

Actually, sweet, two more Giants are exactly what we do need right now. He knew she was afraid and added gently, Trust me, darling.

It was then that they broke onto the scene. "Which one?" Morph asked.

Tom's green eyes surveyed the battle, and he quickly spotted the gigantic hand that Ororo dangled from by her long, white hair -- hair that was already beginning to tear. "You get 'Ro," he told Morph. "I'm going for Katrina."

The two new Giants raced toward the first, and the other bellowed in fright when he saw them coming. "NO! CAT!"

Cat? Katrina heard the bellowed word. What cat? Surely Salem and Meesy were not causing all the fright that she could now tell was going on around them? No, it could only be her Tom and Morph in Giant form! Go get him, sweetheart! she told him encouragingly. She wished she could see the battle instead of only hearing it.

Tom's pupils widened in surprise. "Looks like this one's just as scared as the last one."

Morph grinned. "You must have that effect."

Tom turned his full attention on the Giant and began to purr even as he stepped closer.

* * *

"THAT'S ALL WE NEED!" Jack yelled at Will. "RAIN!" He could hear what sounded like thunder and knew it would not take long for the rain to start. Rain would only bring more trouble as it would make the mostly bloody ground slicker and quite possibly cause them not to be able to keep their footing on the Giants.

Will paused in stabbing the Giant long enough to look up at the sky. Ororo's mist had faded, and he was able to see a mostly cloudless blue sky stretching far over their heads. "WHATEVER IT IS," he called back to Jack, "I DON'T THINK IT'S RAIN!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" Jack called back to Will.

"NO STORM CLOUDS," Will replied simply as he strove his sword in deeper.

"'RO MUST BE DOING SOMETHING TO CAUSE THE THUNDER," Jack returned. "HOLD ON!" The Giant was raising his foot to take another step. Jack barely managed to keep holding on as a giant hand swiped at him again as he hit a particularly vulnerable spot. Jack gave it some extra hard pushes, trying to drive the sword in.

Will was about to respond when he heard the Giants beginning to yell something about a cat. He frowned. What in the world were those Catpeople doing now? It was then their own Giant began to break into a run, and all he could do was hold on.

* * *

Brendan was desperately clinging to the running Giant when he heard frightened screams from down below. Looking down, he saw the Halliwells running for their lives and noticed Prue narrowly avoiding the foot. He stared at her for a moment as he thought of how the Giant had nearly gotten the two people who meant the most to him -- first Jack and now Prue. Then he felt the change beginning to take place.

As fur spread over his body, Brendan started to panic, but then he stopped for a moment. Wait a minute, he told himself. He was getting nowhere with the Giant, but would not the wolf turn against the Giant as well? The others could always knock him out if it came to that, but the Werewolf might, for the first time, actually come in handy. The thought was barely out of Brendan's mind when his mouth contorted, his teeth elongated, and a howl burst forth.

Will looked across at Brendan, screeched, and nearly lost his hold on the Giant. "JACK," he yelled, "HE'S CHANGING!"

"GO GET HIM, BRENDAN!" Jack yelled at him. It was then that he, too, saw Prue fleeing for her life. He looked at Brendan and then back to Prue. Was Brendan going to attack the Giant or go for Prue first? If he didn't go for Prue, Jack was going to have to pull a rescue off. Why couldn't the girl simply get out of the way? The rest of her family had managed it. It was then that Jack saw Cole shimmer in one more time, grab Prue, and shimmer out.

* * *

Prue was shaking like a leaf when she arrived where her sisters were. "That was too close!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Cole!"

Cole, who was breathing heavily, just nodded his head. He had rescued all of them rather quickly -- Piper first followed by Phoebe and then Paige and Carl. He had tried to catch sight of Prue and had almost missed her. He sat down, waiting for his breath to catch up with him for he had forgotten to breathe as he had been shimmering.

* * *

Brendan, meanwhile, shot up the Giant as though he were a cat running after a bird. He stopped when he reached the Giant's stomach, and another howl burst from him even as he began tearing at the dirty skin. His claws moved as swiftly as lightning, and soon entrails rained down.

Jack looked up just in time to have a piece fly and hit him on the face. "YUCK!" he said as he swiped it off and threw it. He moved his position slightly so that everything else that was raining down wouldn't knock him off. What had gotten them to running? He had not seen anything, but he had heard "cat" and he wondered what Salem had managed to get going. His mind never even thought once about Tom.

Will clung to the Giant even more tightly as he saw the things raining down. His own stomach churned, and he moved his face away so that Jack could not look upon him as he gave in to the baser instinct.

* * *

Clark and Celina had managed to take out another Giant just as the others had started running. Clark's eyes had frantically ran over the ground, searching for Lex, and he finally found him on top of a fallen Giant. He wondered why his lover was peering at the thing's loincloth but quickly forgot all about that as he saw another Giant heading for them. His gaze shot up at the Giant, and fire again burned from his eyes. The Giant roared but would not slow his pace, and Clark took a deep breath and prayed even as he turned his target to the monster's heart.

* * *

Lex looked up and spotted Clark, flames shooting from his eyes. He glanced toward the intended target and saw Clark flying straight at him. What did he have on his mind? Gods protect him! He could not tear his eyes away from the collision he knew was about to happen.

The Giant's hands were slapping at his chest, trying to put flames out but to no avail for as fast as he got one out, another one came. A gash the size of a small mountain was quickly building in his chest, and then his heart became exposed whilst still beating. To both Lex's amazement and horror, the fire continued until the Giant and his heart fell -- the Giant collapsing backwards and his heart splattering across the ground before his massive feet. Lex turned his head and threw up; the sight was more than he could take.

It was at just that moment that Dawson resurfaced and gave a yell of triumph. "You won't believe where she is, and I can't get her out by myself!"

Wolverine, who had also resurfaced, swam over to where Dawson was hovering. "Where is she?"

"She's in between those . . . Ithinktheywereballsonceuponatime!" Dawson squeaked.

"Get your breath; we're goin' down," Wolverine told him, "on the count o' three." Wolverine held up his fingers as he counted, "One . . . Two . . . " When the third finger shot up, he filled his lungs quickly and dived. Not being able to see anything, he had to feel to find her. He could feel Dawson next to him, and they both felt around, trying to find a position on Faith. They knew they had to get her out of there. They could not figure out how she was even still alive, not being able to breathe.

Dawson pulled, Wolverine pushed, and Faith shot out like a cork shooting out of a bottle. Lex was waiting, reached out, and pulled her up. He tried not to think about where they were at but busily cleaned the gunk away from her mouth and proceeded to give her mouth-to-mouth. He heard the gurgling sound and turned her head sideways so she could throw up.

When the blood finally stopped coming from Faith's mouth, she began to breathe shallowly. It took her a little while before she was able to grin, but then she did just that. "Helluva ride! How're the others?"

"Some Giants down; some Giants running," Lex told her. "Don't have any idea if any one's injured or worse . . . dead. It's kinda hard to see anything from this height."

Zora, who had fallen silent in desperately scanning the ground for Connor, spoke up. "Ya can't see much, but I don't think anybody could miss Tom. He must be what they're running from."

Wolverine looked and laughed. "That's one prank I'm actually proud o' him pullin'! Who would've ever thought giant cats would scare Giants!"

Hearing Wolverine, Faith turned her gaze toward him and began looking for Dawson. When she found him, she smiled at the sight for, though covered in gunk and breathing hard, he appeared to be unhurt. "How ya feeling, kid?"

"Nasty!" Dawson replied. "This stuff is awful and it stinks, but at least we're all alive! Why'd you get him in the balls, Faith? Did you know you were swimming around in them?"

Faith grinned. "Think about it. Ya want a guy down, where's the first place ya hit him?"

"Ouch!" Wolverine grimaced even as Dawson's hand went quickly to his. The mere mention around a guy about his privates being in danger was enough to make any guy grab theirs, including Lex who turned his back to the others to check and make sure his were still in tact.

"Bitch after my own heart," Zora called as she stepped closer and offered a hand down to Faith. "Judging from the blood, I'd say you ripped them out pretty well."

"Wasn't anything left down there," Dawson informed both of them. "Just two gigantic holes where they once were!"

"That'd be two," Zora replied as she helped Faith to her feet. "What about the third, or don't Giants have two balls and a dick?"

"Don't know. Wasn't there," Wolverine told them without making eye contact. "Just gaping holes an' a little bit that was holdin' Faith in."

Zora noticed the look that passed across Faith's face and asked her in hopes of distracting her, "So what did you do to them?"

Faith shrugged as though the attack had been an every-day occurrence. "Just went to work slicing and dicing."

"Remind me not ta make ya mad," Wolverine told her. "I'd hate to see what a little slicin' an' dicin' would do ta me. Shall we go check on the others, see if they need a hand?"

Faith nodded, and the group headed out with Zora at the lead. She was already beginning to change back into tiger form, and her nose was busily twitching in its struggle to catch Connor's scent amongst the chaos.

* * *

Wolf was looking for Delvira and had no clue as to where she had gone. Elvira had fallen off the Giant, bumped her head, and was out cold but being protected by a big, black dog. Wolf had smelled the dog and realized that it was Gonk. "Stay with her, boy," he'd told him. "I've gotta get help." Wolf was many things, but he knew he was not a doctor and he was afraid to move Elvira.

* * *

Of all the Giants that had ran, only three had not made their planned escapes. Clark had taken care of the one who had nearly stomped Lex and the others with him while a certain Werewolf had finished off another as he had not ceased tearing out the Giant's intestines until the being had crashed to the ground. The third was still being held back by two other Giants who were determined not to let him go.

"You look like you're not quite as stupid as the others," Morph commented in hopes that they might be able to talk reason with him.

"C-C-Cat," the Giant stuttered out.

Morph shook his head. "Looks like I was wrong."

Tom's hands shot out, grabbing the Giant's wrist. He was careful to avoid contact with the closed hand, however, as he knew it to be Katrina's cage. "Cat want," he attempted.

"Cat want what?" the Giant asked in confusion.

"Cat want . . . " He wouldn't have the first clue who Katrina was. Would he even know a human? "Cat want food." His own stomach churned at the thought of calling his beloved food.

"Cat have food!" the Giant returned, throwing Ororo at Tom. Morph's hand shot out and gently caught the dazed Witch.

Tom's own hand tightened on the Giant's wrist. "Cat want this food," he insisted, shaking the Giant's arm.

Since when am I food? Katrina thought. I'll remind him of that tonight! For now, she only hoped the Giant would give the cat the "food".

The Giant's fingers slowly began to move, revealing Katrina, and Tom's free hand swiftly sought his beloved. He picked her up gently despite his enormous size.

"Giant go?" the Giant asked hopefully.

A slow smile spread across Tom's face even as he made sure Katrina was safe within the confines of his other hand. "Sure Giant go," he replied. "You threaten my friends and family. You kidnap my wife, thinking to eat her, and now you want to go? You're gonna go all right!" His hand released his hold on the Giant and shot straight into his face with such strength that he staggered backwards. Tom hit him again and again until he fell to the ground.

As soon as the Giant was out, Tom turned his full attention to Katrina. He very carefully raised her to his face. "Are you all right, beautiful?"

"So I'm food now? When you gonna eat me, handsome?" she asked him playfully.

Tom breathed a silent sigh of relief. He'd figured she'd heard him. Thank Bast she understood the ploy! "Tonight," he promised her with a grin before gently setting her back down to the ground and beginning to demorph.

"Promises, promises," she told him in a flirtatious matter as her eyes gazed on his handsomeness and her lips puckered for a kiss. "Thanks for saving me, lover."

"Any time," Tom replied as he returned to his normal size. He reached out for her, one arm sliding around her waist as the other's hand caressed her furry face. As his lips touched down upon hers, his tail encircled her legs, sliding erotically against her fur, and he dipped her.

* * *

Jack looked around and, for as far as his eyes could see, Giants were laying dead on the ground. The stench filled the air. "Where's Delvira? Has any one seen Delvira?" he called out again.

As the others shook their heads all around them, Zora pretty much ignored Jack. She'd heard his question but neither knew where Delvira was or cared. Right now, she and Vang were looking for Connor.

Vang growled, and she looked in the direction he motioned in to see Connor standing with his father. She tried to slow her pace as she headed back toward him, but her demorphing was the swiftest it had been all day. When she reached him, however, she made no further move toward him but only grinned. "Hey."

"Hey yourself!" Connor said as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a big hug. "Glad to see you're safe and sound even if you are like me and covered in gunk!" He did not release her but continued to hold her, gazing into her eyes.

She didn't try to move from his arms, but her wild, green eyes instead searched his. "What happened to you? One minute you were there, and the next you were gone."

"Dad was in trouble. I jumped to help him, and then we got separated. I thought you were on the same Giant we were."

She shook her head. "I didn't see you jump. Guess I was too much into the fight."

"We all were," James was quick to assure her, "and if Connor had not come to my rescue, I wouldn't be here now. Thank you, son." James clasped his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Been one Hell of a day all day long!"

Zora grinned. "Welcome to the island. The one thing you won't find here is boredom."

"I believe that!" James exclaimed. "Where is Delvira, and is every one accounted for?"

Jack had been busy searching faces. There were quite a few faces missing. He prayed that they were safe. "Branch out, and see if you can find any one. We are missing quite a few people. Elvira, Delvira, Wolf, Angel, Crys, Wolverine, Brendan, and Ororo."

"Sean and Chong," Kitty spoke up.

"Are there any others," Jack called out, "who you don't see?"

"We're here!" Autolycus called out even as his mouth fell open as he watched Elizabeth run toward Will. What the Hell's going on! he thought. I thought I had her! Now she's going back to Will! He almost started crying.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and took a step backwards, not knowing how to react to this. Did Elizabeth make her mind up that she wanted Will despite the fact that Will didn't want her? He sincerely hoped not! He would hate to have to get ugly with the woman, but she couldn't have his Will!

When Will saw Elizabeth running towards him, he held his hands out not to embrace her but rather to stop her. "Elizabeth, we . . . we talked about this."

"I know we did," Elizabeth gushed, "but, Will, I have to talk to you!" It was only then that she became aware of the others' eyes and added, "In private."

"Can't it wait?" Will asked hopefully.

"No, it can't," Elizabeth told him. "I've been awful -- " she started but then stopped and faced him with a pleading look. "I don't want to talk about it here, not where everybody can hear."

Will was torn. Just what was wrong with Elizabeth? Did she fear, as he had a few times since returning to the Pearl, that she was losing her sanity? "Jack?" he asked.

"Yes, Will?" Jack wasn't sure rather he should begin fighting yet or not.

"Hum . . . " Will wasn't quite certain what to say. He had to find out what was bothering Elizabeth yet he didn't want to upset his beloved. Would he take it the wrong way if he told him he needed to talk to her?

Jack could tell Will was very upset and torn. "It's okay, Will," he was quick to reassure him. "Take a walk. Find out what's bothering her."

Will nodded but did not take Elizabeth's hand. Turning back to her, he gestured for her to walk ahead, and when she had, he looked back to his beloved. "I won't be long," he promised in a hushed whisper.

"Do what you have to do," Jack said in a quiet voice while his mind screamed at Will, Don't do anything you don't have to do, and don't kiss her! He turned to look around, hoping to spot Brendan and Wolverine.

Will stepped closer to his love. He knew Jack had to be worried. After all, he'd put on such a great act with Elizabeth the first time. He reached out, cupped Jack's face, and gently turned him back to look at him. "I'll be back soon," he assured him, "and missing you every step of the way." He brushed his lips across Jack's. "For later."

"I'll hold you to that," Jack promised him, and his eyes sparkled looking at Will. The taste of his lover on his tongue held promises for later that evening and reassured him that Will didn't want Elizabeth.

Will lovingly stroked Jack's cheek and beard, then reluctantly turned and headed after Elizabeth. He shook his head as he walked. Dear Gods, what could the woman want now!

Autolycus reached the spot Elizabeth had just left and looked up at Jack as though his heart was broken. "Autolycus, walk with me. We've got to find our people who are missing. Every one, branch out and look. Be careful! There's no telling what else we might get into!"

"Or," Vang advised, "how many of the Giants are dead and how many are only sleeping!"

Jack had thought they all were dead. "What do you mean they might be sleeping?" he was quick to ask Vang.

Vang gestured with his head toward one of the two Giants Ororo had knocked out. "Watch his chest for a moment."

"Well, don't just stand there! Do something!" Jack told him.

"What?" Vang asked, looking back at the man. "Kill him in his sleep?"

"No, can't do that. That wouldn't be right. Kill him if he wakes up! I'm putting you in charge of him."

"I can't kill him by myself!" Vang gestured toward the two shapeshifters. "Put them on him! If they grew big enough, they could simply squash him!"

"That's true. Tom, Morph, you watch the sleeping Giants. Vang, would you mind checking the rest of the Giants out to see if they're living or dead?"

Vang shook his head. "I'm on it, Captain." His tail swished; it had been a long time since he'd last used that term.

Zora heard Vang and spoke up. "I'm with him." She started morphing.

"I'm with them," Connor said, "but I can't morph. I'll just have to do what I can on my own. We'll check them out for you, Captain Jack; don't worry."

Jack began to walk, looking on both sides and hoping to spy Brendan, Wolverine, or any of the others. "Autolycus, I . . . kinda noticed you were upset about Elizabeth. Dare I hope there's something between the two of you?" Jack thought it would be wonderful if the two of them hooked up; then he could quit worrying about Elizabeth.

"I thought there was, Captain. Now I'm not too sure. When I woke up from the flowers, she was all over me. I enjoyed every second of it! But after the battle, she had one thought on her mind -- Will! She took off away from me so fast I couldn't even catch her skirts! I don't want her to be after your Will!"

Jack turned to face him. "Do you think I want her to be after Will? If I thought it would do any good, I'd pay you to take her off my hands, keep her out of Will's face so to speak, but if she's not attracted to you at all, it wouldn't help."

"Captain, I don't want your money! I want the woman!"

"_You_ want a woman? Since when, Autolycus! You've always got plenty of women!"

"I don't want just any woman, Jack. I want Elizabeth."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck with her. You're gonna need it. Now we'd best get back to hunting for the missing."

"But, Captain, are you sure it's a good idea for those two to go off alone?"

"The first thing I learned, Autolycus, is to trust. If I didn't trust Will, I would have went with them, but I trust Will and you've got to learn to trust Elizabeth or you're not going to get anywhere with her and you can't fake it. She's not a stupid woman. She's a very brave and intelligent woman. I don't think you're good enough for her, but if she wants you, I'll be the first one to shake your hand and also the first one in line to kick your ass if you mistreat her."

"Won't be any good, Captain. She wants Will, or she wouldn't have ran after him that fast."

"But Will doesn't want her. Maybe we can get her attentions on you, Autolycus? Try being more of yourself and less of the Pirate you want the world to see. I know you've got a gentleman in there; you haven't always been a thief. Let Elizabeth see some of that gentleman."

"I'll do my best, sir."

* * *

Prue had seen Brendan wolf and his wolf tearing into the Giant, but she had lost track of him when the Giant had fallen. Half of her was paying attention to what Cole was telling the others about staying close together and not wandering off, but the other half of her was wondering where Brendan was. Had even his wolf been able to survive after conquering that mountain?

Prue had been on the constant look-out for Brendan, her eyes scanning every inch that she could see, and still stayed within calling distance of Cole. Piper had not opened her eyes yet. Prue had about given up and gone to sit back down beside Piper when she saw Jack and Autolycus walking. She waved at him, and he mentally checked the Halliwells off in his mind. "Have you seen Brendan?" he called to her, figuring out of all the people she would be the one to keep track of where he was.

"His wolf killed that," she said, pointing at the Giant, "but he disappeared. We need to look for him."

Jack looked at Cole. "I need some help locating some of our missing people. Brendan's one of them."

"Okay. You can go," Cole told Prue, "but stay close to where you can be seen. We don't know if the Giants will come back. Paige and Carl, you can help too. I'll stay with Piper."

Phoebe was glad Cole had not called upon her for she had no intention of leaving Piper. Even now, she cradled her sister's head in her lap.

Paige looked up at Cole even as Prue hurried off. "Thank you," she whispered to him, "for not trying to keep her away from him."

"I wouldn't want any one keeping me away from Piper," Cole told Paige. "I'm not a big meanie. I'm just worried about y'all and like to keep you all in one spot. You're stronger when you're together, but this is too important. If Prue's not allowed to search for Brendan and something happened to him, it'd kill her. I want y'all to like me, not resent me for doing things to protect y'all."

Paige smiled up at him. "You're well on your way," she told him before looking around for Carl whose hand she could no longer feel on her skirts. She saw him already walking away, his nose busily sniffing, and rushed after him.

Phoebe brushed Piper's hair back out of her face and looked up at Cole. "She's right, you know, and we know you're doing all you can, Cole. Thanks for sticking by us."

"You're family, Phoebe. I love your sister, and I'm beginning to love each one of you." He smiled down at her. "I'll be glad when she wakes up. It scares me to see her like that. I'm hoping that it's only her powers overloading her." He sat down beside Phoebe on the ground to wait for the others to return and was surprised when Phoebe maneuvered Piper so that her head now rested in his lap. He looked up at Phoebe and flashed a thankful smile at her.

* * *

Prue had to hold her nose as she walked along the Giant and breathe through her mouth. The stench was so overpowering! She prayed Brendan was not under the Giant. The others had walked in opposite directions around the area, searching for Brendan.

She saw where the Giant's arm had fallen almost straight out. She walked closer to it, and then she saw that the hand held something. Oh my Gods! she thought as she moved closer. Please don't let him be dead! She tried to pull the fingers apart so that she could see if it was indeed Brendan, but she could neither see nor hear him.

"Jack!" she called. "I think he's under here!" Jack was down the far side of the Giant and didn't hear her, but Paige and Carl did and hurried to join Prue. All three of them began intently trying to figure out how to get the Giant's hand to move.

"Let's use our powers. I'll try to move the hand, and once you see him, ask for him," Prue told Paige. "It won't hurt to try. We've got to get him out of there." Concentrating with all her power, Prue commanded the hand to move. It laid there. She took her hands in frustration and flashed them at the Giant's hand, and it jerked.

Carl shouted, "IT MOVED! IT MOVED!"

"Let's try it again. Paige, be fast. On the count of three. One . . . Two . . . Three!" She shot her hands out at the hand again and held it as the hand barely lifted. It took all of her strength to hold it.

Paige could see Brendan but only part of him. She prayed for the best as she called out his name. "Brendan!" Sure enough, the unconscious, barely-clad body disappeared from where he had been and reappeared next to Paige.

The minute Prue saw Brendan was clear of the hand, she dropped her hands and fell to the ground, totally exhausted. She crawled to Brendan and checked him for breathing. "Carl, get Jack!" she told the Gnome. Carl took off like a shot out of a gun, running down the back side of the Giant.

Prue pulled Brendan close to her and then his head into her lap. She could tell he was breathing, and she sighed in relief. "He's alive!" she told Paige.

* * *

Will nervously glanced at where Elizabeth had been walking by his side since they had left the others. Though having appeared so eager to talk to him, she was now disturbingly quiet. "You . . . wanted to talk to me?" he prompted.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, regathering her courage. "Yes, I did. Will, I've been . . . I've been absolutely horrid," she admitted, turning to face him. "I couldn't understand how you could hurt me so, but today . . . with everything that's happened . . . I've . . . I've come to realize that you were hurting all along and that you really did want to . . . want to save me from hurting any more than I would have when . . . when it did come out. Will, you never loved me. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought I did at first," he revealed, "right up until I met Jack. I fell for him hard, Elizabeth, fast and hard though I never would have thought that I would look at another man . . . or . . . even . . . for that matter, any one other than you. I really did think I was in love with you."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "As I did you," she told him. "But why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, and I . . . I was scared of how . . . how Jack would react. Then, when . . . when what happened happened, I . . . I just couldn't hide it any longer, Elizabeth. I want you to understand," he said, his eyes lifting to hers, "I really never did mean to hurt you, but I knew that you loved me and believed at the time that Jack could never love me. So I thought, if I couldn't be happy, at least . . . at least I could make you happy. You did mean a lot to me, Elizabeth. Outside of Jack, you're the most important person to me."

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth cried, catching his hand. "I've been so foolish! When I . . . When I couldn't understand about you and Jack, I . . . I honestly thought you didn't care about me. There was a time when I thought no one cared, but then with . . . with everything that's happened since the crash . . . I've . . . I've . . . " She blushed. "I've come to realize that I never really loved you either. I thought I did, and I still love you just . . . just not . . . not in that way."

Will smiled and dared to lift a hand to her cheek. "Elizabeth, I do love you," he told her, "but . . . as a sister."

A brilliant smile grew over her face, and its light shone in her eyes. "That's it!" she exclaimed happily. "That's exactly it! Oh, Will, can you ever forgive me for . . . for being so horrid to you?"

Will shook his head with a smile. "All's forgiven, Elizabeth, but . . . Could you forgive me? For not telling you the truth before, I mean? For . . . For leading you on?"

"You never wanted to," she now knew. "You just didn't see any other way to be after . . . after what happened. Of course I forgive you, Will, and I want you and Jack to be happy with each other. In fact . . . " She paused as she took his ring off of her finger.

Will shook his head. "No, Elizabeth. Keep it."

She, too, shook her head. "I want you to have it, Will," she told him, holding it out to him so that the sunlight reflected on the gold band, "perhaps one day you can put it on the finger of who you truly wanted to wear it?"

Will smiled as he took the ring from her. "Thank you, Elizabeth." Pocketing the ring, he drew her into a hug. "Thank you for understanding."

**To Be Continued . . . **

Author's Note: Calling all readers! Love on the High Seas is back on the 'Net! No, the fic hasn't left, but for those who have been with us since the beginning, they know that there was once a website that no longer exists. However, the website is back and all brand new! Go check it out at http/k. , and be sure to vote in Salem's Politics and let us know what you think in the guestbook! We will continue posting the fic as we have been, however. 


	44. Chapter Fortythree

**Chapter Forty-three**

Carl ran as though his very life depended on it. He zipped past Will and Elizabeth, who were just returning, so swiftly that Elizabeth would have fallen had Will not reached out and caught her. It did not take him long to find Jack, but he was surprised to see Jack walking and talking with Autolycus and he knew he had just passed Elizabeth and Will. What was going on here? Had they changed couples already? He knew Will had gone off to talk with Elizabeth, but they were back now and yet Will was still separated from Jack.

He came to a stop right in front of Jack, who looked at him strangely. "What is it, Carl?" Jack inquired.

"Prue wants you right away. Brendan's unconscious."

"Does he seem to be injured in any way?"

"I . . . don't think so. Couldn't tell for all the gunk that was on him."

"Go back and tell Prue we'll be there as soon as we can get there. You can reach her much faster than we can even think about it."

"Yes, Captain." Carl saluted and took off flying again just as Will and Elizabeth, still talking and even laughing, came into the others' view.

Jack stopped walking and waited for Will and Elizabeth to catch up. Jack kept glancing at Will, waiting for Will to tell him what was so important that Elizabeth couldn't tell him in front of Jack, but didn't say anything.

Autolycus kept averting his eyes from the others. He wanted to be anywhere but there. If Elizabeth didn't want him, he didn't want her to think he was hanging around like a thrown-away mongrel.

"We're in a hurry, Will, to get where Brendan is. Prue's got him, and he's unconscious. I'm not surprised after seeing the damages his wolf did. He'll probably sleep for a while, but I don't think Prue wants him to wake up and find only her there. They had . . . a talk earlier today, and things didn't work out too good. Missed you," he said, gazing deeply into Will's eyes, still wishing Will would tell him what was going on but not daring to ask lest it be something he didn't want to hear.

Will had been trying to deduce if Jack was upset with him when he had began talking about Brendan. Elizabeth and Will shared a secretive glance at the mention of Brendan's wolf, but neither spoke a word. Instead, Elizabeth quietly fell into step beside Autolycus and attempted to take his arm as Will smiled up into Jack's eyes. "I missed you too, love," he told him, "but Elizabeth and I just had a talk we really needed to have. Jack, I . . . " He paused, wondering how to broach the subject with Jack and rather he even should at that point.

Jack smiled at Will. "You don't have to say any more, Will. That's your business." His eyes were quick to dart away from Will's and back at Elizabeth. He was surprised she had taken her place beside Autolycus. He shook his head and continued to walk on at a rapid pace. "Wouldn't want Brendan to wake up until we get there."

Autolycus glanced sideways at Elizabeth. He did not pull his arm away but secretly was thrilled at her touch. Just what had she talked to Will about? He had to know. He just couldn't keep quiet. If Elizabeth wanted Will, why was she with him? "Jack, you don't really need us right now, do you?"

"No," Jack was quick to tell him. "Continue on looking for others who might need help. We'll meet up later. Don't get lost."

"Oh, we won't," Autolycus told him. He couldn't wait to get Elizabeth aside. Somebody was going to do some talking here! He'd be damned if he'd be the fool and be waiting to catch her every time Will dropped her! I mean, friendship is everything, he reminded himself, but love is even more! I love her, but if she wants Will, well, I am man enough to step aside. The mere thought brought tears to his eyes. I'll be damned if I'll step aside!

Elizabeth saw Jack was trying to out-run Will and caught the tears in Autolycus' eyes. "All right," she announced, taking her arm from Autolycus' and turning so that she might face both men. "I know you're both men enough to ask when there's something on your mind."

Jack looked like he was about to choke. "Ask what, Elizabeth?" he managed to get out.

She was about to answer when Will spoke. "What we talked about. Jack, my business is your business, and I hope vice versa."

"It wasn't that we didn't want you to know," Elizabeth added, "but we couldn't stand there talking with the others eavesdropping."

"So are you going to tell us what the verdict is?" Autolycus demanded.

Elizabeth looked at him blankly. "The verdict?" she repeated.

"Of course, the verdict! You want Will? Will wants you? Where does that leave us?" Autolycus could not meet her eyes. It was hard enough getting the questions out. If she was to say yes, he'd want the earth to open and swallow him.

* * *

Wolverine had been looking for 'Ro for a while. He had tried sniffing the air, but the scents of all the blood and carnage kept wafting across his nostrils, making it hard for him to pick up a clear scent. He walked by where Cole was holding Piper. He saw Phoebe, but still he did not see 'Ro. She has to be somewhere close by, he told himself.

He kept glancing around and saw others trying to recover from the huge fight they had just had. He saw Jack and Will, but he did not see Brendan. He wondered where the boy had gotten himself to. First I've gotta find 'Ro. Then, together, we'll go find Brendan. Not once did he allow himself a chance to think something could have happened to them.

He saw Tom, Morph, and Katrina and headed in their direction. Perhaps they had seen 'Ro? As he got closer, he saw Celina sitting on the ground beside his 'Ro, and he raced over by her side. She looked like she had been through Hell, and her hair was hanging limp. He knelt beside her and looked at Celina. "What happened to her?" He began to run his hand over her, checking her for damages, and did not touch her hair. Her long, gorgeous hair was a total mess, and he was not sure what to do about it!

"Giants," Celina told him as gently as possible. "One of them captured her and Katrina. Tom and Morph freed them, but the Giant had caught Ororo by her hair."

"How did she become unconscious? Did he throw her? Is he dead?" he asked, looking at the two men.

"He did throw her," Morph explained, walking closer to them, "but she was already out by then."

"It was most likely the pain," Celina advised, "and the exhaustion. She had been trying to watch over all of us when she moved to using a . . . I believe it was a hurricane."

"Hurricane?" Wolverine asked. "What did she do with it? Wish I could've seen it."

"She used it to handle two Giants simultaneously," Celina answered. "She knocked them out with it, but just as she was lowering them, the other Giant grabbed her. Katrina tried to rescue her, and that was when she was captured."

"We took care of the Giant," Tom added, calling over to the group from where he stood with Katrina, surveying the others' progress amongst the sleeping Giants and taking note of the sleepers.

Wolverine shook 'Ro gently. "'Ro? Little darlin'? Open your eyes, baby."

As Wolverine continued to talk softly to Ororo, calling her to awaken, her blue eyes finally started to flutter open. "Lo . . . Logan?" she whispered weakly.

Celina's ears perked up at the name. Logan? Did she not know that it was Wolverine who called her, or could that be his real name? If she knew it, though, why hadn't he ever told the rest of them?

Wolverine continued to rock 'Ro and stroke her face gently. He wanted to touch her hair badly, but he was afraid to. "Yes, baby; it's me. Don't try to talk. Just rest. We're safe now." He looked down into her eyes and felt as though he could very easily lose himself therein. He was not even aware that she had called him by his real name until he felt eyes on him and looked up to see Celina looking directly into his eyes.

Celina's blue eyes met Wolverine's, but though her surprise shone clearly therein, she smiled peacefully to him. She would not interrupt their time together, but she would later confront him with his reasoning. If he loved his family so much, why did he not tell them his real name but instead only shared it with the woman he loved, though he'd met her just a few days ago?

"The children?" Ororo asked.

"They are fine. Piper's resting. I think she must've tried to use her powers, an' she wasn't ready for it. Cole's with them, keepin' them safe. I'll take you to them," he offered.

"What of Jack," Ororo queried, "and . . . Brendan?"

"Don't know about Brendan, but Jack's safe. He's got Will. The last I saw of them, they were workin' on a . . . " He let his voice trail off, not knowing exactly how to present that to 'Ro. He had not seen Autolycus and Elizabeth and had thought, from the way that Will had been looking into Jack's eyes, that that was where the boys had been headed. If he had not been so worried about Ororo at the time he had seen them, he would have known better.

Though Logan did not complete his sentence, both women understood his intentions. Ororo's dark skin and Celina's creamy fur darkened.

"Ya slay, ya play, darlin'."

Ororo chose not to respond to that comment but spoke instead, "If Brendan has not been seen, we should go look for him."

"I saw two o' your girls with Cole. I'll take ya there. Then I'll go look fer the boy."

Ororo shook her head and began getting to her feet. Celina rushed to offer her help, but she politely waved a hand in refusal. "I will go with you, Wolverine."

"Yes, darlin'." He knew better than to argue with 'Ro. They had already been down that road one time, and he had no desire to go down it again. "Thanks, Celina, Katrina, Tom, an' Morph. I'm in yer debt. If I can do anythin' fer ya, let me know."

Tom shook his head. "You are not in our debt, Wolverine. That Giant had my Katrina just as he had your 'Ro."

* * *

Elizabeth stared at Autolycus in shock even as Will looked at Jack. "Don't tell me you thought . . . "

"I didn't know what to think," Jack said. "What did happen?"

"I can understand why you thought that," Elizabeth admitted, thinking back to the way she acted, "but . . . " She looked back at Autolycus. "When I almost lost you earlier today and then when . . . when you fell during the . . . during the fight, I -- Well, suffice it to say, happenings today have forced me to realize something very important, and that is that I love Will -- "

"I knew it! I knew it!" He moved away from Elizabeth, raising his hands skyward. "I knew it! I didn't have to be told!"

Jack just looked like somebody had pole axed him. He didn't say anything but looked at the ground. His whole world was spinning around him. So that was it? A brief fling with the man he loved, and he was back to the woman he had started out with! That didn't speak very highly of Jack's prowess! He wanted to kick at a rock or stomp his foot in anger. He was having a hard time holding it in when what he wanted to do was to turn around, grab Elizabeth by the neck, and strangle her until she was dead.

"Autolycus, please," Elizabeth exclaimed, "let me finish!"

"She's right," Will agreed. "You've only heard part of it. Jack, I love you, but I love Elizabeth too."

"Will, I'm not willing to share you with Elizabeth!" Jack managed to get out though he felt as if he was choking.

Will moved to place a gentle, reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, that's not what I meant."

"And nobody's sharing me!" Elizabeth put in. "Besides, I don't want Will! I want Autolycus!"

"You _do_!" Autolycus turned to grab Elizabeth. He lifted her skyward and then brought her down against his body, his lips seeking hers in a passionate kiss.

"I think we should leave them alone," Jack said. "Besides, I want to kiss you, and I don't want them looking!" He dragged Will over a little ways from them, pulled him into his arms, and kissed him.

* * *

Xena pulled Gabrielle into her arms. They were both covered in muck and blood and stunk to high Heaven. "Gods, you scared me today! I thought I'd lost you! Praise the Goddess! I don't think Aphrodite was here, but She probably took an interest, else we wouldn't be together now." She gazed down into her love's eyes. "You wanna tell me exactly what happened before?"

"I went off for herbs or to bring back the Sorceresses when the others got into the flowers. I had a nasty run-in with quicksand, and I was still recovering from that when the Giant found me." It felt wonderful to be in Xena's arms again, and she let herself relax in her own personal Heaven.

"Wish I could have been there for you, but at least you're safe now, darling." She leaned down and kissed Gabrielle deeply and passionately, trying to show her how much she loved her. Her hands began to roam Gabby's body, checking the parts to make sure that they were in tact and not hurt. Her hand found its way to her hip and then began to inch closer to her special place, letting her know that she was definitely in the mood for her despite their circumstances.

Gabrielle's mouth returned Xena's kiss in full, her hands cupping and caressing her beloved's face. Though her body was tired and sore, Xena's touches still ignited a fire, and Gabby moaned into her mouth.

Xena broke off the kiss and looked frantically around for a spot that they could hide in. She finally saw one behind some rocks. "Let's go over behind there, Gabby, and I'll show you how much I missed you today." Xena helped Gabby to her feet and began to lead her.

* * *

It was only when Logan had spoken to the catpeople that Ororo had become aware of their presence. She looked over at Katrina. She knew Celina had made it, but what of Clark? "Was Clark . . . all right?"

"Clark is fine. I saw him a while ago," Wolverine was quick to tell her. "He was standing on top of a Giant an' lookin' sick."

'Ro nodded, but her eyes stayed on Katrina. "Thank you for watching the others for me."

"I tried, 'Ro, but I got taken captive at the same time you did. Clark was on his own, unfortunately. Thank Bast he didn't need help! I'm sorry. I couldn't take care of them."

Ororo laid a gentle hand on Katrina's shoulder. "It is not what we fail to do that matters, my friend, but rather what we strive to do. You tried, and I thank you for that."

"Maybe some one should go get Lex? I'll go get him and get him to go see about Clark. He was with another group that took down another Giant. Thanks, 'Ro." She gripped her friend's arm, as well, and headed off in search of Lex.

Ororo had just turned to head off with Logan in search of Brendan when Celina spoke. "I'll go with you. He . . . He may need a healer, and besides, I'd like to talk to you . . . Wolverine."

"Me?" Wolverine asked as they began to walk in the direction he had seen Cole.

"Yes," Celina affirmed. "Or," she dropped her voice to a whisper that not even Tom would be able to hear as they continued on, "should I say Logan?"

"Where'd you hear that?" he ground out. "Don't let anybody else hear that! Keep it quiet!" He looked frantically around, hoping no one had heard them.

Celina's ebony tail twitched. "Why are you so afraid of some one else finding out?" she asked him. "We are not your enemies. How many times have you said it yourself -- that this ship, or at least the crew, is a family? Why would you let Ororo know," she kept her voice so low that not even 'Ro could hear them, "but not your own sons?"

"No one has ever known my name before, Celina. The way I was raised, if some one finds out yer true name, they have power over ya. I guess it is past time that I told Jack my name. At least, what I can remember o' it. I have no clue as to what my last name is. Please don't be tellin' anybody else."

Celina placed a gentle hand on Logan's shoulder. "Your secret's safe with me, Wolverine," she assured him, her tail swishing. "I will not tell a soul. It's your decision who you tell and who you don't. I was not attempting to eavesdrop, but feline ears can not help overhearing some things. However, if it's their having power over you, you may want to consider one thing. You long ago accepted these people, let them into your heart, and what can possibly give somebody more power over you than love?"

"To be so young, you are extremely smart, Celina," Wolverine grinned at her. "Never thought about it that way. Guess I'll tell everybody at dinner, after I tell Jack first. It'd upset him a great deal if he didn't learn about it first."

She nodded and pressed a finger to her furry lips. "None will hear it from these ears. Of that, I assure you, Wolverine. As I said, who you tell and who you do not is entirely up to you." She smiled at him.

"If ya ever need anythin', Celina, let me know. I'll do my best to get it fer ya." He was about to say something else when Wolf ran into him. Wolverine stumbled but caught him. "What's the matter with you, man, an' how do ya have energy left over enough ta run!"

Celina stared at Wolf. She could feel his emotions screaming through her. "It's Elvira, isn't it?"

"Elvira fell off a Giant and hit her head. She hasn't woken up. I can't get her to respond to me. I was running to get you. Please hurry!"

Celina nodded. "I'm right behind you," she assured him, hoping he might calm somewhat but knowing that she would not if she were in his boots. Looking back to Logan and 'Ro, she spoke at normal tone to them, "When you find Brendan, if you need a healer, just think to me, and I'll come."

"We will," Wolverine was quick to assure her. "We'd best run too. Actually, 'Ro, if you're feelin' better, maybe ya could get us there faster?"

Ororo nodded and lifted them in winds even as Celina flew after Wolf.

* * *

When Will's lips lifted from Jack's, he continued to gaze into his lover's eyes. "Jack," he asked, his quiet voice brushing softly against Jack's lips, "how could you think I wanted Elizabeth? I love you, nobody else, not in that way. It's just . . . " He sighed. "I'm always going to care deeply about Elizabeth. I'm always going to love her, and that's a fact you're going to have to accept, sweetheart, because I can't stop caring or loving about my sister any more than you can about Brendan."

"Will, you scared me to death! I know this is all new for you, and a lot of times you feel that you are way out of your league and on top of everything else, we're still new to each other. I thought I had lost you. I mean, I know it's inbred in us to believe that it's highly improper for males to be together. Believe me, I never thought about it before I met you."

"I've had my fair share of women. None of them ever did anything for me. I just thought it was me, but just a few minutes with you and I swear -- and this is when we first met -- you had me so horny I couldn't help myself! I wanted to take you in the stable, and I didn't even have a clue how to go about it! There's a magic between us that ignites my blood at just the mere thought of you, and when you touch me, my mind goes out the window and I'm just one emotional wave!"

"I never stopped to think you might care for Elizabeth as a sister. After all, you were intending to marry her. I don't mind you caring for her as a sister. I have feelings for her that way myself. 'Course I'd never tell her. She wouldn't like that at all." He continued to hold Will and gaze into his eyes, feeling himself more lost by the second, afloat in his love's eyes.

"You're right, Jack," Will admitted. "This is all new to me, and the rest of it . . . It does scare me at . . . at times. But us . . . This place, here in your arms, is where I've longed to be since the first day we met. It just took me too long to realize the truth of my feelings for you, and then I didn't know what to do about it because I thought you could never love me. Elizabeth was there, thinking she was in love with me, and since I didn't think I had a chance in Hell of being with you . . . I thought that at least I could make her happy. I owed her that much, after all, for saving my life."

"Elizabeth saved your life? When?"

"When I was a boy. I was out at sea in search of my father when we were attacked by . . . well, by Pirates. That's why I thought I hated us for so long. I was the only person left alive, and I was at sea floating on wreckage when she found me. I had that Pirate medallion even then, and you, of all people, dear heart, know what they do to Pirates."

"Unfortunately, I do know. I've lost some good friends that way. What did Elizabeth do to save you?"

"She was the one who pointed me out so that the others on the ship could bring me aboard," Will explained. "That included her father and Norrington, Jack, among several others who hated Pirates. She was the one to find the medallion. She knew I was a Pirate, but yet she kept my secret all those years. She kept the medallion, too, but now I know why. The girl's fascinated by Pirates! That's also why she thought she was in love with me, why she confused the feelings of siblingry for so much more. But," Will informed Jack with a secretish grin, "she realized her mistake when she kissed Autolycus today."

"Autolycus is certainly besotted with her! I told him earlier, before we knew which way her true feelings lay, that I wished him the best of everything with her, and that if he mistreated her, I'd be the first in line to kick his butt. I think they'll be good together. He certainly has changed since he met her."

Will's smile grew. "And you, my dear heart, have no more reason to be worried that I might go back to her. I never loved her; I just thought I did. I only found out what love truly is when I met you for the first time."

Jack pulled Will close and pressed his lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss. Part of him kept saying you'd better hurry and go where Brendan is and the other part said to find a secluded area and steal some more moments. He was at war with himself and hoped that Will had an answer.

When their lips again parted, Will lovingly brushed a hand across Jack's face and beard. "Jack, since a stable means so much to both of us, maybe we could . . . _explore_ the one back at the house later, but for now, . . . our family needs us."

Jack looked at Will through dazed eyes. "Stable? Yes, that's a good idea! Brendan now." He held Will's hand as they headed toward where Brendan was.

* * *

Katrina took to the sky and flew slowly over the group, hoping to spot Lex. She saw him talking to Faith. She looked around and saw Clark, who was still sitting on the Giant, his head buried in his hands. She settled down before Lex. "Lex, you really need to go see about Clark. He's taking it extremely hard, having killed his first being. He needs you."

Lex nodded. He knew he was needed many places right now, but none did he want to be there for more than Clark. Still, somebody needed to deal with Faith. He knew she was bothered but hadn't been able to get any information out of her, even after he'd sent Dawson to tell Jack that they had spotted Wolverine and Ororo. He nodded to Katrina. "I know. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. He's sitting on that Giant that he killed with his head buried in his hands. He hasn't moved from that spot since the remainder of the Giants ran away."

Lex's heart ached for his beloved, but still he looked imploringly at Faith. "Go to him," she told him. "I told you a while back that ya needed to be with him. Besides, I'm fine. All I did was cut off a Giant's balls and nearly get squashed in them." She shrugged.

Lex smiled though his heart was not in the gesture. "Thank you, ladies," he told them both before taking off at a run for Clark.

Katrina looked at Faith. "You can lie to some of the people some of the time, but you can't lie to me, my sister. You're just like Celina; I can read you like a book. Now you want to talk to me? I'm a good listener, and I've got a big shoulder and plenty of time." She smiled at Faith.

Faith looked at Katrina and sighed. "I . . . I don't really know how to start," she admitted. "It's Dawson. I don't know what the Hell to do with him."

"What do you mean what to do with him, Faith? He's a grown man. Should you not be thinking about what he might do to you?"

Faith sighed again and ran a hand through her slickened hair. "That's a lot of it right there."

"Come over here and sit down." Katrina patted the rock beside where she sat. She thought about what Faith had almost come out with and hoped that she would reveal a little more.

* * *

Elizabeth found herself steadily becoming more lost in Autolycus' embrace. Her body was leaning so closely against his that she could feel his excitement, a touch that brought her hormones even higher. She felt as though she were floating, and indeed one foot had even left the ground to lift into the air behind her. Yet her mind would not silence its warning that Autolycus still did not understand the situation. Finally, she forced herself to pull her lips from his, and as her eyes fluttered open to gaze at his handsome face, her forehead resting against his, her breath whispered across his lips. "Toly . . . "

"Hmm?" he murmured against her lips, wanting to possess them again, fire raging through his veins. He wanted to take her now! He tried to shake his head to clear his thoughts, but all he could think was Elizabeth wanted him and he wanted her now!

"Autolycus, before we . . . before we continue with anything, you have to try to understand this. I do love Will," she told him, a hand unable to resist brushing across his mustache, "but not in the way you thought. I love him as a brother."

"Thank Gods!" he said as he pressed his lips to hers again. "Talk later, baby! What matters is that we're together and you want me! You have made me the King of Pirates!" He deepened the kiss.

Elizabeth was surprised at how quickly he dismissed the discussion and resumed his embrace of her body. Yet he did seem to be at ease with the situation. Perhaps all that mattered was that he knew that she did not love Will in that way and wanted him instead? Well, if he was all right with it, she thought, why was she still thinking about that? Her lips found his again.

* * *

For once, Faith didn't take Katrina's words as a command but did take the offered seat. She felt like holding her own head in her hands but wouldn't let herself. "He doesn't know it," she told Katrina, still having difficulty starting as she was not at all used to talking about her feelings, "but . . . Well, he knows he pissed me off earlier, but he doesn't know why. He forgot about me, Katrina, and . . . it hurt. I'm sick of being hurt. That's why I kept pushing you all away. I don't want it to happen again, but then Salem . . . Blast his hide," she muttered as her dark eyes cut at where he was walking amongst the carnage with Meesy. Salem looked up and smiled, but Faith ignored him. "He had to warn me that I might be missing out on the best thing I've ever known, and I know he's right. But I don't . . . Fuck, I don't know what to do."

"Are you afraid that you're falling in love with Dawson?" Katrina asked as she took Faith's hand. "Is that what's scaring you?"

"I don't know what the Hell else to call it. I've never felt the way that kid makes me feel. You know me. Fuck 'em an' leave 'em. But I don't want to leave him, I don't want to lose him, and I . . . I don't want us to be just friends or just family or even just fuck partners."

"Yup. You're falling in love. Let me tell you about Tom and myself. Tom courted me for years. Anybody else would have given up. I was a Starship Captain, and I didn't have time for him. On our planet, people were chosen by their heritage as to what jobs they did. We were of royal blood, and our people had been soldiers back since the beginning of time. It was a natural thing for me to be a Starship Captain. Not so for Tom. He came from court jesters." She paused a moment for that to sink in.

"Do you know the difference in our worlds? And yet he never gave up! He trained with Vang, who taught him just as much as he was teaching us only in secret. He took the test, passed, and ended up being on my starship under my command, and yet I still did not pay any attention to him. It seemed that every time I turned around, there was Tom doing everything he could to be the best that he could be, and any time I needed some one, there he was ready, willing, and able."

"I don't know what it was that made me finally stop and think on it, but when I did, I realized that I had come to depend on him more and more, that he was a very important part of my life, and although he had been my friend since we were kids, I began to realize I had another feeling growing in my heart for him. Grandmama would have had a fit would she have ever known. Every time he showed up at the palace, she had the biggest litterpans thrown on him, and still he kept coming!"

"It was not until after we crashed on Earth that Tom and I got together, and it was because of my own stubborn heart. He was there the whole time for me. When our world fell apart, he was there to hold me up. The women in my family mate once in a lifetime. Usually the females outlive the males. Father Wagner married us, although he did not know it. We wore cloaks and stayed covered the whole time. In fact, he doesn't even know us now except by our names, and if we were to say something to him, he probably wouldn't remember due to some telepathic . . . interference."

"I was afraid that Tom would hurt me. My Mother, being the bitch she was, did not care anything for Celina and myself. Grandmama never showed that much love. She was a hard, bitter, old woman who was determined that I would be the next Queen, but I fooled her. The only people that ever loved me were my sister, Celina, and Tom. Tom has never hurt me. In fact, he tries every way possible to protect me from hurt. I love him more every day."

"I told you this to share with you how much I was like you. My advice is open your heart, love all you can, and give Dawson a chance to love you in return." She reached out, hugged Faith, and allowed the girl a chance to talk to her.

Katrina's hug startled Faith even more, and it was a few minutes before she could speak again. "It's not that I don't want to love him, Katrina, but . . . You got lucky with Tom. He knew what he wanted, who he loved. Dawson thinks he does, but he's still young, I'm his first, and he might be wrong. You know me. I'm the first to say I'm open for risking my ass any time, any day, any way, but you also know that I'm not open for letting my heart get hurt again."

"It's hard to believe how much you're like me. All I can tell you is that it takes time. Tom and I did not do it until after we were married. Neither of us had had those kinds of pleasures before. Now we can't get enough of each other. One day at a time, my dear, and one step at a time."

"Just because you're the first one Dawson's ever had doesn't mean that you're not his true intended mate. Doesn't matter how many come before. I know that there's been many with you. Don't blame yourself for that. You know the pitfalls, and you can help Dawson miss them. I think the boy is truly in love with you. I've read him when he's near you, and every one of his emotions is keyed to you."

Faith looked up into Katrina's eyes in surprise. "I thought Celina was the empath?"

"I did a spell on him. Celina is the empath. She could probably tell you even more, but I can tell you that the boy's intentions are pure and that he truly does love you."

And you don't hurt the people you love, she thought as her eyes traveled back to where she'd last seen Dawson. "And that's . . . That's the true emotions, right, not just what he's thinking?"

"I saw the emotions from his heart, and those can't lie. He loves you more than anything in the world. His love surprises even him, because he's never known love, not even the love of his mother, and he's scared too but he's scared of losing you, not of what you do to him."

Faith knew all too well that the emotions of the heart could not lie. After all, she had been fighting her own heart's emotions for years. "I'll be damned," she whispered and had to draw her fingernails slightly against her closed eyelids to keep from crying.

"Stop that, little one," Katrina told her. "Tears are not something to be ashamed of, and they're not a sign of weakness. Never be ashamed of them. It shows that you have a heart and that you care."

"Maybe," Faith admitted, looking back to her with watery eyes, "but I've kinda got it trained into me. Earliest memories I have are of my Mother beating the crap out of me till I stopped crying."

"She's gone, Faith, and you don't have to dwell on those memories. They're a part of your past, but they can only have power over you if you let them. Let go of them. Think of today and tomorrow, and don't go back on yesterday. Yesterday can destroy you. I know. I've been there."

"It takes time to relearn," Faith told her, nodding and smiling though her tears shone in her eyes. She reached out and drew Katrina into a hug. "Thank you, Katrina."

"Any time, sister dear -- day, night, whenever you need me. I'll always be there." She returned her hug and ruffled her hair.

Instead of slapping her hand away, Faith just grinned. "Ya might regret that. Ya know, that kid actually pulled me out of what was left of a Giant's balls?"

"Yeah, and who got rid of him but you! We all need baths and soon! Come on. Let's go see if we can help get this show on the road and back home again."

She nodded. She'd have to talk to Dawson as soon as she saw him again, but for now she wanted to get back to the house. "Katrina, you're a telepath. I don't know exactly how that works, but maybe you could scan, see where the others are?"

"Who you want me to find? Dawson?" Katrina asked with a grin.

"Tempting," Faith admitted, "but like you said, we need to get back to the house. Maybe the others Jack's got us all looking for?"

"Not going there," Katrina said rather quickly. "Xena," she told Faith.

Faith grinned. "You know how it is. She almost lost Gabrielle; then they both slayed. Gotta get that fix."

Katrina laughed; she couldn't help herself. "First ya slay; then ya play! Works for all of us!" She scanned again. "Hmm. Delvira has Jareth and quite a little party down in the center. Maybe we should go help them?"

Faith looked at the area where she thought Katrina was referring to. It was a little ways. "Maybe you could let Dawson know," she suggested, "so he doesn't freak when he can't find me? He probably won't be able to find Lex either."

"True enough, but Dawson's waiting for you over there." Katrina pointed to a little ways where Faith could see Dawson standing and waiting.

Faith looked at where Katrina pointed, and her mouth nearly fell open in surprise. "That little sneak! He didn't get to Jack that fast, not around these Giants!" Then it hit her. "He's not attached to Sparrow's ass after all!"

"No, my dear; I think he's attached to yours," Katrina said with a laugh.

"I'll go get him."

"Call him," Katrina told her. "Look at him and call him."

Faith quirked a brow at her. She realized it probably wouldn't work, but what the Hell? The woman -- her _sister_ had just made her realize that she needn't fear being hurt by Dawson. The very least she could do in return was accept a few suggestions. She caught his eye, then whistled. "Yo, Dawson!"

Dawson ran. He was so excited Faith actually wanted him! He slid to a stop and looked down at her, offering her his hand. "Where we going?" he asked.

"To help Delvira," Faith told him, her fingers intertwining with his as she got to her feet. "But first . . . " She searched his eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke. "I'm . . . sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. It was just a misunderstanding and a mess-up on my part, but I'll learn, Faith! I swear I will! Just don't send me away!" He smiled at her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her but was afraid that she would not like it. The next second, he did just that, placing his lips tenderly on hers.

Faith had been about to tell him that they would both learn and kiss him when he beat her to it. Though fire swept through her at his touch, she did not try to strengthen the kiss. Instead, she returned to him just as much as he gave her, and her lips parted underneath his, allowing him access if he wanted it.

Timidly at first, Dawson's tongue found its way into Faith's mouth, but as she did not bite him, he grew ever daring with it, enjoying his first leadership excursion and wondering why Faith was letting him do it as she always led the way.

Katrina took that moment to leave the two alone and headed down to where she could sense Delvira.

* * *

Clark sat on the Giant he had murdered with his head in his hands and his palms wet from the tears that would not stop running from his eyes. He still could not believe what he had done, but looking back, he knew he would do it again. He would do anything to save his Lex, but . . . He had taken a life!

Lex made his way over to the Giant Clark was sitting on as fast as he could. He was wondering how to go about getting up there where Clark was. Even as he was looking at the Giant and trying to figure out how to climb it, he heard low, hushed voices and turned to see Wolverine and 'Ro walking. "'Ro, could you please . . . ?" he made a motion up to where Clark was. "Could you put me up there? I really need to get to him; there's no telling what's going through his head."

Ororo looked from Lex to Clark before her concerned gaze turned back to Lex. She did not need to ask to know that it was the other boy's first, and she said a prayer to the Goddess for the two lovers even as she answered Lex. "Of course, Lex." With a wave of her hand, breezes gathered around him and began to gently lift him.

"Thanks, 'Ro," Lex called back down to her. It took him only seconds to reach Clark, and he knew that Clark did not have even a clue that he was around. "Hey, Clark!" he called. "Look! I'm flying!" He hoped that Clark would look up and see him. Then he could see how bad Clark's emotions were. He hoped they were not as bad as he feared they were.

Clark did look up at the sound of his beloved's voice, but the sight did not bring a smile to him or any other sign of cheer. Instead, his tears kept right on falling.

Lex stepped onto the Giant and raced to be by Clark. He took Clark into his arms. "Clark, stop blaming yourself. If you hadn't done it, one of the others would have. It had to be done, or they would have killed each and every one of us. I know he's your first, but think. If you hadn't taken him out, how many do you think he would have took out?"

"I love you, Clark. You're not full of hate; you're the best man I've ever known. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not like you go around killing every day; I've seen you stepping around ants so you don't squash them. I know you go out of your way not to hurt others; this time there was no choice." He rocked Clark as he was talking to him. "It's going to take time for you to get used to the thought, but it's not like you're going to go out and do it again tomorrow." His voice trailed off in hopes that Clark would answer him.

"Lex, I know all that," Clark told him, his words brushing across the back of Lex's head, "but it doesn't make it any easier. How can it? I _killed_ him. I knew what I was doing. I used the fire in my eyes to rip out his very heart! And I'd do it again if I had another chance! But he was a _living_ being!"

"Yes, he was, and he stayed that way by eating everything in his path," Lex very carefully told Clark, trying to paint a picture so that it would not leave any doubt in Clark's mind as to the mayhem that not having killed the Giant would have caused. "He would have eat each one of us if he could have caught us! Would you have wanted him to go to the house to eat the rest of the ones there? If he had not been taken out, he would have."

"He was a monster, Clark. There was no reasoning with him. In fact, I only heard one of them talking in language that we could understand, and he's not dead, just unconscious. Tom knocked him out. He tried to talk to him, and I heard the Giant call Tom 'cat'. I didn't hang around to hear the rest of it."

"Lex, I know they would have killed everybody if . . . if they hadn't been stopped. I know that _he_ would have killed _you_. That's why I killed him -- to stop him from . . . from eating you." He shuddered.

"Thank you, Clark. I didn't want to be ate. So stop blaming yourself. Somebody had to do it, and you were the only one strong enough."

Clark sighed and pulled back from Lex. He ran a shaking hand through his hair as he tried to think of how to make his beloved understand his plight. "Lex, I know he had to be killed, and I don't . . . I do and I don't regret it." He sighed again. "I know you don't understand that." His tear-filled eyes turned to Lex, begging him for understanding. "But . . . I can't not be upset about having taken a _life_. It doesn't matter what kind of life it was, just that it was a life. He was a living being, and he's dead now because I killed him."

Lex had not the foggiest clue how to help Clark through this. He couldn't even remember the first man he'd killed, but he knew he had not taken it as hard as Clark was taking it. Of course, he was not as gentle as Clark was in nature. He lifted each of Clark's hands, kissed them, and held onto them. "What can I do to help? I understand what your problem is. All I can say is time will help you handle it, but I don't know what else to do."

"Just . . . " Clark's eyes pleaded with Lex's. "Just hold me?"

"With pleasure," Lex murmured even as he pulled Clark back into his arms and stroked the back of his neck gently. He pulled back just a little and kissed Clark. "I love you, Fly Boy." He grinned at him and then just held him.

**To Be Continued . . . **


	45. Chapter Fortyfour

**Chapter Forty-four**

Wolf sprinted back to Elvira's side. He hoped Celina did not get lost on the way, and he hoped that once he returned to Elvira, her eyes would be open. He was worried about that nasty bump on her head. When he reached her side, he knelt down beside her and gazed tenderly down into her face only to see that her eyes were still closed. He looked up for Celina and saw her approaching.

Celina hesitated for only a second as the big, black dog looked up at her. She didn't know who he was at first, but a sniff told her that it was Gonk. She looked at him oddly. "So you're a shapeshifter, too?" she asked the canine before turning her attention fully onto Elvira. She knelt beside Wolf, gently touched Elvira, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate. As the healing power flowed out of her and into Elvira, the blood began to disappear from her hair and the wound to heal itself.

Wolf held Elvira's hand and watched as the blood disappeared. He hoped there was not internal damage but knew that Celina could take care of it if there was.

It was a moment after Celina finally pulled away and looked back at Elvira through concerned, blue eyes before the Vampiress began to stir. Her black eyes fluttered open slowly, and she found herself gazing up into Wolf's handsome face. "W-Wolf?"

"Thanks, Celina," Wolf told her even as he pulled Elvira up into a hug. "Glad to see you're awake, baby. I missed ya!" He hardly noticed when Celina left or when Gonk trotted away. He pressed his lips gently to hers.

Elvira had enjoyed Wolf holding her close but relished his kiss even more. Her hands slid up over his chest as she returned the kiss, her lips parting underneath his. She vaguely remembered trying to catch him on the Giant, being hit, and falling, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that they were still together and, even after seeing what a failure she was in a fight, he still wanted her.

He broke the kiss off for a minute. "Do you need blood or anything, sweetheart, or are you able to travel?"

She frowned, trying to think back to when she had last drank. "It . . . might be a good idea," she admitted at last.

"I'll take you to one of the dead Giants and get a vein started for you. No use wasting it." He picked her up and headed for the nearest one he could see. His neck was cut pretty bad, but still no one had managed to cut the jugular. He took a dagger out of his boot and sawed at the jugular for a minute. It was exposed enough that he was able to make it bleed. He moved back to allow her access and discovered that he had it all over his hand. He didn't want to wipe it on his shirt, so he licked it and was surprised to see that it tasted good.

Elvira had been surprised that he was so ready to get her nourishment but did not let that show. Instead, she smiled at him and, with a "Thank you", moved forward to the Giant. She looked at the hole, took a deep breath, and then pressed her mouth to it. As the blood began to trickle down her throat, a little missed her mouth to run down her own neck.

Deciding that he liked the blood very much, Wolf moved in closer. Seeing the blood trickling down Elvira's neck, he licked it, not wanting to miss a single drop.

Elvira sighed in pleasure as Wolf licked the blood from her neck and moved her head so that more ran down her pale skin. One of her hands rested on the Giant, but the other reached behind her to find his sword.

"Hungry, are we?" he whispered next to her neck. "I'm ravenous!" He allowed the blood to trickle down her breasts and began to nibble between them, licking the blood and giving a swipe at each of the perky buds that grew hard at the mere flick of his tongue.

"For you," Elvira moaned between suckles, "I'm always . . . _starving_!" Her hand had found the rising bulge in his pants, and she squeezed it gently even while her fingers caressed his sword through the tight cloth.

"It's too soon after your injury, sweetheart. We might should wait until we go home?" He hoped she'd say no, because he didn't want to wait but had to be a gentleman. He couldn't just jump her bones then and there, even though that's what his body wanted to do!

It did not even take a thought for Elvira to know that she would rather feast on Wolf than some dead Giant. At his words, her mouth lifted, and she turned to look at him. Her tongue licked the blood from her lips even as her hands moved to her own body. With a quick, fluid motion, she stripped.

Wolf needed no other invitation! He dropped his pants and stepped out of them. His sword sprang to life, stiff and firm, and he lifted her into his arms and brought her down upon it. It shot home immediately, and they began to feast with their bodies being each other's banquets and the Giant's corpse their table.

* * *

Upon arrival, Katrina took in the scene. Jareth seemed to be unconscious, laying on the ground. He was covered in bruises, and his clothes were almost torn completely off. What remained was mere strips of black cloth. She knelt on his other side as Delvira stayed on her knees beside her husband. She reached out and touched him, willing strength and healing into him and blanking out the world around her.

Delvira had barely been able to stop herself from warning Katrina to get away from Jareth. She knew the woman was trust-worthy and that she had her own man, but she did not realize that she was a healer until she heard her murmuring words in a language that not even she recognized.

Jareth's skin began to heal, and the color returned to his body. Seconds later, his eyes opened. "Delvira?" his voice croaked out, but it too was reviving. "Where are we?" His hand reached up to touch his wife's cheek.

Katrina opened her eyes, then moved away from the couple. She began to walk around to each of the ones who were in bad shape, healing those that she could.

Delvira cupped one hand around Jareth's where it gently touched her face while her other reached down to his handsome face. Her eyelashes batted away the relieved tears in her black eyes. "Giant Land, but it's okay now, sweetheart. We're all here, and they didn't eat any of the others either."

"I dreamed you. I could see you, but I couldn't touch you. The crystal balls showed me. They didn't work when I was at home. I don't know why, but I couldn't see you. I kept trying to see you, but it was as though we were blocked from each other. I thought they had taken you away from me, and I wanted to die."

"Then we were tossed back on this accursed island straight into the path of a Giant, and Ludo would not shut up! I'm going to kill him when I get better! He _called_ for the rocks they used to pelt us with! He never shuts up! He just keeps calling them and calling them and calling them! In fact, he sank our ship!" He didn't know if she knew that little fact or not.

"I thought he did that that night, because he was scared and stupid. It's getting to be too much of a habit, but we'll teach him not to open his mouth unless we say so. It'll just take another hard hand." She shrugged and tried to make light of the situation. "We can pretend he's Hogwart."

Jareth laughed. "No, he's just a big, scared kid. We have to take better care of them, Delvira. They are our family. Most of them are ugly, but they're all children, our children. I don't want to go back there, and I don't want to have to do that job again. There has to be another way."

She gazed down at him with sad eyes. He was always like this when he came back from another dealing with yet another bit, but she knew just as well as he did that things could not be changed and that their anger and frustration would again lead them to treating the others the same way as always. She felt eyes on her, and her dark eyes lifted to see Teak watching them fearfully. "I don't want things to go back the way they've been either, Jareth, but we don't have a lot of choice. Maybe we can manage to treat them better this time, though, when they behave. I . . . hum, I had to take a few more out."

Jareth sat up. "Teak, what are you doing here?"

"Teak come rescue Master. Tried to help Mistress."

"Good boy, Teak. Where's Trely?"

"Asleep."

"He wanted to eat her, she and Hogwart both. I told him they were not good to eat. For some reason, he wanted both of them. If he had wanted to eat Ludo, I could have understood that a lot better. Is Hogwart okay too?"

"Teak see Hoggle sitting by Trely. Master want Hoggle?"

"No, not now. Just wanted to be sure they're okay. Every one accounted for?"

Delvira was about to assure Jareth when she noticed that what remained of his pocket was wriggling. She reached a finger in and pulled Worm out. "How are you doing, little fella?"

"The Missus got ate," he informed Jareth.

"Sorry," Jareth told him. "I tried to save every one. Are you sure she got ate?"

"Oh, yes! Now I won't have to be inviting people in to see the Missus all the time! You set me free, Master!"

"You don't miss her?" Jareth asked incredulously.

"No. Now I'm a free worm!"

Delvira could not help herself. Shaking her head, she laughed.

* * *

Angel sat on the ground beside Crys and held her hand. He didn't know how long she was going to be out, but he knew she wasn't going to be happy when she woke up. He was pondering the question of whether or not he should tell her that she blew the Giant apart when she opened her eyes or wait until she said something about it. He had seen it and had marveled at the strength that one beautiful, frail woman had in her fingers.

He wished Lorne had been able to see it, but Lorne wasn't a fighter and would have only gotten himself killed if he had come so Angel had not bothered to tell him in time. Lorne was like a brother to Angel, and there was no way that Angel was going to tell him what Crys had done. Crys would have to tell him. She was his new sister. He hated keeping secrets from him, but he just didn't feel right with this one. He didn't want to see Lorne running in fright from a woman who could whip his ass with both hands tied behind her back.

Blue nudged him. "Yes, Blue?" Angel asked, and Blue told him that Crys knew what she was doing but that she wasn't going to be happy. He should be ready for a bumpy ride.

Cindy gazed down into Crystal's face, her tail cutting through the air behind her like a nervous whip. She was tired of just waiting for Crystal to wake up for she grew more worried with each passing second. She knew how to wake her but had held off. Now she gave Angel a warning look before turning her attention back to Crys and beginning to gently lick her face.

Angel watched as Cindy licked Crys, hoping it would wake her up. Every time he thought Cindy didn't give a crap to anybody, she took an extra second to help somebody. He didn't say anything; he didn't want Cindy to stick him in the butt with a claw. Just because he was a Vampire didn't mean he couldn't feel pain, and he'd had more than enough to last a lifetime. He now knew how to avoid it and did so at every opportunity, but it did not mean he ran from a fight. In fact, he enjoyed fights. He just didn't actively seek out pain in foolish places.

As Crys slowly began to come to, the first thing she became aware of were Cindy's gentle sandpaper kisses. "Cin . . . " Her hand reached out to swat at her but fell softly against the lioness' face. "Cindy . . . What?" She tried to focus her dazed mind.

Angel moved closer to Crys. "Hello, sunshine. Welcome back to the world." He smiled down at her. Blue began to coo and lifted off of Angel's shoulder and settled down on Crys. Now that she was awake, he was long overdue for some attention, and Cindy wasn't going to get it all!

Crystal reached out to Blue in addition to Cindy and began to gently scratch both even as her eyes opened and she gazed up into Angel's smiling face. "Hey . . . What . . . happened? The others . . . " Then the realization that she had not heard nor seen Lorne struck her, and panic touched her ice blue eyes. "Where's Lorne! And Elvira!"

"Lorne and Elvira are back at home," Angel was quick to reassure her. "I know you haven't figured it out yet. You haven't had time. Lorne's got a good heart, but he's not a fighter. He's a . . . musician," Angel opted to use the word loosely. "I try to keep him out of every fight that it is possible to keep him out of. He wouldn't have been any help here and quite possibly would have gotten himself killed. I'm not sure how Elvira got left behind. It might have something to do with Donkey. It seems that those two are interested in each other."

Crystal smiled albeit with a touch of sadness. "I noticed that this morning when they got caught in the tub together." Seeing the look in Angel's eyes, she hurried to amend, "Not like that! He got stuck in there, and she was trying to help him out when she fell in too."

"I bet you had a hard time getting them out. Those tubs are kind of steep. Why didn't you call me? I'd've been a lot more help than Lorne, and I am a lot stronger than him. How'd you get them out?"

"Kitty helped us by phasing Donkey. And go easy on Lorne," she told him. "You're right. I didn't know he's not a fighter, but it takes a strong man _not_ to fight."

"Lorne is a very strong man. He's very loving and giving, but he's extremely gentle. Most people see him and think immediately he's a monster, but there's never been a furtherer thing from the truth. He couldn't be a monster if he had to be although his life has never been good. I'm glad you two are together. You'll be good for each other, but you'll definitely have your hands full taking care of him."

"That's all right," Crys assured him. "I can protect him. I . . . " Her eyes misted over as she thought back to the Giant she'd been left with no other choice than to take out. "I'm not going to stand by and let anything bad happen to any of you, Angel, not as long as I can help it."

"I know that, Crys. You're wonderful, and you're very strong. I like that in a woman, but some guys don't and it might cause a problem in the future not between you and Lorne but between some jerk wanting you and Lorne not being able to handle him. Not that he wouldn't try, because he would but because he couldn't stop the guy. You're a beautiful woman, and all of your great attributes are blessings. Lorne doesn't know what he has, but he appreciates what he does know. If you ever get in a scrap and need me for either one of you, promise me you'll let me know."

"Of course I will, Angel," Crystal reassured him with a smile despite the sadness that still hung in her heart and would for some time yet, "but I'm not helpless, you know. You don't need to worry about some idiot trying to lay a hand on what isn't his. I've dealt with that in the past, and," her grin turned a little toward the impish side, "believe me, it wasn't pretty."

Angel chuckled. "I imagine it wasn't, Crys. Just remember, okay?" He lifted his hand toward her to help her to rise. "Shall we go where the others are? We should be making our way home. Lorne's probably going crazy worrying over you."

She waited until Blue had lifted off of her chest before taking Angel's hand and letting him help her to her feet. "I will remember, Angel, and you know I'm here for you too. I still . . . " She shook her head. "I still can't believe that I've finally been blessed with such wonderful people in my life, but I'd fight anything for any one of you but especially for you and Lorne."

"That's what family's all about, Crys. We take care of each other." He hugged her. "Let's go find Jack and go home."

She nodded as she returned his hug, but a new thought came to her mind. "Angel, have you . . . Have you seen the Halliwells?"

"Yeah, earlier I did. They're safe. I saw Piper unconscious, though, probably from exerting herself. You want to go there?"

"No," she replied with a shake of her head. "I just . . . I just wanted to make sure that they were still okay, that . . . that it was worth it."

He gripped her arm and squeezed it gently. "It was worth it, Crys. You saved them. You slowed him down long enough for Cole to have a chance to get all of them out. Prue was the last one running, and she, too, got saved. In fact, I don't think we've lost a single member of our family! Isn't that wonderful?"

She nodded even as she smiled truthfully. "Thank Gods!"

"And Goddesses!" Angel was quick to amend, remembering Aphrodite might be somewhere around and not wanting to leave Her out. He had a feeling he had not seen the last of Her and did not want Her to think that he was ignoring Her.

"Of course," Crys agreed.

* * *

Xena worked her way down Gabrielle's body with kisses in any clean spots she could find. It was hard but well worth the trouble. They were both covered to the point she didn't think there were any clean places left when she reached the area she was seeking. Her hand slipped under, and her finger headed for the special spot. She had barely touched Gabrielle when she heard a moan and looked up to see her face in pain. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

Though Gabrielle had been moaning in relish as Xena had worked her way down her body, when she reached her target, her touch set a different type of feeling shooting through the bard. She had tried to recover it quickly but was not fast enough. "I . . . " She sighed disappointedly. "Xena, I'm not sure if we're going to be able to do that."

"What happened?" Xena asked in concern even as her hand lifted the skirt, and her eyes grew big at the ugly, purplish bruise that was growing on Gabrielle. "Did that Giant do that to you! I'll go back and kill the bastard again!"

"No," Gabby said softly. She leaned up so that she could reach out and touch Xena's face. Lifting her chin, she led her to look at her as she assured her, "I'll be okay, but it's going to take some time. I . . . I kind of . . . Well, I sort of . . . I tried one of your stunts, but it didn't work out all that great."

"What did you do?" Her hand reached out and touched Gabrielle's face. She stroked her gently.

"I would have used my staff to get out of the quicksand, but I lost my staff in the wreck, Xena. Instead I used a sai kind of like you've been known to use your chakram . . . except . . . well, except that when I flew through the air, I didn't land on my feet. I landed on a branch."

"_Ouch!_" Xena moaned herself. "Why didn't you just tell me? I never would have put you through . . . this. You need to get home and get a good soak; it's the best thing to help. I didn't realize you'd lost your staff; we'll have to do something about getting you another one." Xena could feel the pain all the way down in her part. She got to her feet, reached down, and pulled Gabrielle to her feet. "Don't do anything else. Just ease . . . your . . . way . . . home . . . slowly," she said, emphasizing her words with her verbal rate.

"Xena," Gabby spoke, brushing a bit of her silky, raven hair out of her blue eyes, "you know I love you. I didn't tell you, because I wanted it as badly as you did. It's just . . . It's going to have to wait for now, but I'm sure we can make up for it when I'm better." She grinned.

"We always make up for it, Gabrielle, any time we miss it! Just next time, don't keep secrets from me unless you want me peeking under your skirt all the time." She grinned back at her.

"Well, as tempting as that prospect is," Gabrielle teased in return, "I wasn't planning on keeping it from you. I was going to tell you just . . . _after_ we did it so you wouldn't try to pull back."

"If I'd've seen it, we wouldn't have gone anywhere," Xena was quick to assure her. "There's always time for it later when you're well." She leaned over and kissed Gabby gently, then took her by the hand, leading her back to where the others were. Poor baby! was all she could think. I've got to get her a staff!

* * *

Hoggle had heard Jareth talking about him. He got up and came to sit down by Jareth. "Why'd you tell them that Trely and me were leathery and offer yourself? I thought you didn't like us, but you would have died for us?"

Jareth looked away and then back again. "You're my people, Hogwart. A King has to take care of his people or soon there won't be any, and a King without people isn't a King."

"You don't wanna be King, Jareth," Hoggle told him, daring to look him in the eye and see right past the disguise.

"Sh! Don't tell any one," Jareth whispered to him, "or you know where you'll go!"

Hoggle grinned. "I don't think you can."

"Don't tempt me," Jareth warned him. "Now go sit back with Trely before you get into trouble."

Hoggle started to protest, but seeing Delvira's fingertips light up, he decided better of it and scurried away. "Teak, leave us alone for a while," she commanded. "Don't let any of the others come over here either. We . . . need a minute alone."

"Yes, Mistress." Teak scurried away, making sure that all the others stayed away too. He hoped Mistress was not fixing to get angry with Master. He squatted down to watch them from a safe distance.

"Jareth," Delvira called to him even as the fire sank back into her fingers, "look me in the eye and tell me why you offered yourself to that Giant."

"They're my family, Delvira, and . . . I didn't realize it till it came to it how much they meant to me. For some reason, he was saving me for last, but it wouldn't have mattered if he'd have taken me first. I love my family, and you are my heart. I didn't know where I was, nor if I would ever see you again. Life without you wasn't worth the living." He looked at her with a sad smile. "I . . . know you can't understand that, but it's true."

A tear ran down Delvira's pale face. "Better than you think. I would give anything up for Elvira, Jareth; you know that from our past together. But don't you _ever_ offer your life again for any of theirs or for mine. You say your life isn't worth living without me, but my life is not worth living without you." She reached out, cupped his face, and gently pulled him closer to her. Her forehead rested against his as she gazed into his eyes. "And I am _never_ going to leave you again, not permanently. I promise you that. They can throw whatever the Hell they want to at us, but I will find a way back to you every time for you, my love, are everything to me."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Their subjects gathered closer, ready to protect them if need be, and then they heard barking. Jareth broke off the kiss to see what was bothering Didymus and had to laugh when he saw Didymus chasing two males he did not recognize at first. "Didymus, leave off! They are friends, not Giants!"

Didymus shook his cane at both of them. "I can climb both of you, and don't forget it!" he warned them.

"Feisty wee beastie," Sean commented as he turned to face Jareth. "Welcome back, Jareth!" He offered his hand to his old friend.

Delvira's black lips turned up into a grin, and her eyes darted back to see how her husband would react to his old friend.

"Sean, you old devil! Where have you been, and how has life been treating you!"

"I've been all o'er the world, Jareth, an' here I am findin' meself at yer side once more! Ye know Salem's here, but I bet ye did nae knae James an' Smee're also here."

"They are? Quite the homecoming for Salem's men! It'll be good to see them again!" He grasped Sean's hand and shook it. "Who's your friend?"

"Chong. He's a friend and a great cook. Chong, come over and meet Jareth."

Chong offered his hand to Jareth. "It's good to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Don't call me that," Jareth said. "Just call me Jareth. Any friend of Sean's is a friend of mine." Jareth turned to look at Sean again. "You know none of us knew what happened to the other at the time of our sentencing, but did you ever find out what happened to Emma?"

"I think she's dead. I've searched fer her everywhere an' never found her. I'm . . . reconciled tae bein' alone wit' her memory fer the rest o' me days, but Gods know she was a beautiful woman an' a feisty one at that! She'd've liked yer missus."

Delvira smiled sadly. "We got off on the wrong foot this morning, Sean. Thank you for being here for Jareth. I hope we can be great friends."

"It's all right about this mornin'. If I'd've known who ye were, I would've stayed out o' yer way completely. Yer a very powerful Sorceresses, an' it's a pleasure tae knae ye. We'd best be headin' back fer the others if they're able tae travel."

"Teak?" Jareth called.

"Yes, Master?"

"Are they able to travel?"

"Those that can will carry those who can't. We take them home."

Delvira looked around for Katrina. "Katrina?"

Katrina was sitting still and resting. There had been quite a few who needed healing, and she was tired. Between everything that had happened to her that day, she was totally exhausted. She heard her name being called and looked up to see that Delvira was calling her. "Yes?"

"Thank you," Delvira replied, "for healing them. Are you able to walk, or do you need to be carried?"

"I just need to rest a few more minutes, and I'll be ready. You're welcome."

* * *

Prue had been holding Brendan's head in her lap. She stroked his hair back out of his face. By this point, she was no longer even slightly afraid of his wolf. She had seen him in action. He had saved her life a couple of times already. Now he had taken down a Giant, and yet she knew he was as much a stranger to Brendan as she was to Brendan. She had been talking unceasingly ever since she had managed to get her hands on him. He still had not woken, and Jack had not yet arrived. Carl had returned, told her that Jack was on his way, and had since been hovering nearby with Paige, neither saying a word for a change.

Brendan felt a gentle hand on his skin even as his eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to focus, and when his eyes had again regained sharpness, he found himself gazing up into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. "P-Prue?"

"Wonderful! You're finally awake! I was getting worried and thinking that my talking was making you stay away."

"Prue," he started to raise his hand for her face but quickly stopped himself, "your voice is beautiful . . . nearly . . . nearly as much as you yourself are." At that, he heard Paige whispering to Carl that he'd best run for Jack and figured it was probably a good thing.

"Thank you for those sweet words, Brendan. I hope you're feeling better?"

"'Tis merely the truth, fair . . . " He wished he could call her his lady. " . . . fair lady. How are the others? Did they . . . ?"

"Battered and very sore," she told him, "but all are very much alive. Thank the Goddess!"

He nodded in agreement. "And my wolf? Did he . . . Was he trouble, or did the Giant take him out?"

"The Giant was taken out by your wolf. You saved a lot of lives, Brendan."

He smiled sheepishly. "I hoped it could finally be good for something."

"Your wolf's good for a lot of things. I hope one day you'll become better acquainted with him." She had dared to hope for one minute that he was going to call her "my lady", words she longed to hear but knew that he would never utter. "Jack should be along any minute now. Carl just went after him again." She smiled down at him.

"I know," he replied with a sad smile. His eyes moved to look behind her where Paige hovered nervously. "And I'm glad your sister has your safety at heart." Somebody needed to watch over her.

Prue didn't say a word but squirmed out from under Brendan, turning her back to him. There was no way she was going to touch that topic again! She knew his wolf was good, but he refused to think anything good of him. Oh, Brendan! she sighed, if you'd only wake up and realize just how good your wolf really is! She knew that it would probably be a cold day in Hell when that happened.

Brendan looked at Prue in confusion that grew when he called her name and she did not answer him. He did not know what he had done or said wrong to make her pull away from him; after all, he only wanted to keep her safe and, even more importantly, alive. He started to get to his feet with the intention of reaching out to her, but the very second he stood, Paige screeched and Brendan let out a yelp as he realized what had remained of his clothes had just fallen off!

Prue turned slowly around. She did not know what to expect, but she would never have dreamed that seeing Brendan naked would be an option. She tried to tear her eyes away from the magnificent sword now presented to her, though he was desperately trying to cover it with his hands. She moved her hands in an upward position, and some of the tattered remains flew instantly toward Brendan. He reached out, immediately snatching at the shreds and trying valiantly to use them to cover his exposed body. Though he was still blushing the deepest crimson Prue had ever seen, he could not help looking at her in surprise.

As Brendan and Prue stared at each other, Paige covered her eyes with her hand and prayed that Carl would get Jack there soon -- before Brendan's wolf came out all over her sister!

**To Be Continued . . . **


	46. Chapter Fortyfive

**Chapter Forty-five**

Brendan stared at Prue in shock even as he clutched the fragments of cloth to his naked body. Just how had she thrown him his clothes without ever touching them? He knew she was a Witch. Could that be how she had done it, but since when did she even have powers? His mouth started to open.

Jack looked ahead and was happy to see Brendan just standing there, staring at Prue and not wolfing out. He took a brief moment to thank the Goddess and then raced forward. "Brendan? Are you okay?" He took off his jacket and held it out to Brendan.

Brendan had to tear his eyes away from Prue's to look at Jack and was relieved to find his brother offering him his jacket. He carefully kept one hand valiantly trying to cover his groin while he grabbed Jack's coat and put it on. Turning his back to Prue, his fingers trembled in his rush to button it up. Once finally dressed, he looked gratefully up at Jack, a deep blush still staining his facial features. "Thanks."

Prue slipped away from Brendan while his back was turned and went to stand by Paige. She was happy to see Captain Jack though still shocked at having seen all of Brendan. Her first instinct had been to cover him immediately which unfortunately had only been with scraps of his clothes.

She now stood waiting for Brendan to reacknowledge her, knowing his mind would be full of questions to which she had no intention of answering, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of just slinking off into the day. Whatever happened between them, she wanted him to know that she was a constant presence to be reckoned with. She wondered what he thought now that he had seen a small bit of her power and knew that, no matter what else he thought, he'd still think his wolf could overcome her. "Captain?" she said and was rewarded when Jack smiled at her.

He had seen the scraps flying, too. Knowing that she was a Witch, he had just figured she was finally coming into some real powers. What that meant for Brendan might be just what the boy needed. "Do you know where your sisters are, Miss Halliwell? Get them and we'll head for home."

Prue, Paige, and Carl headed off without a backward glance, but Prue called back to him, "Won't take me long. I know right where they are."

Jack then turned to Brendan. "We need to go where they're grouping up and head for home." As Jack walked, his mind was full of what he planned to do with Will when they got home. It had been a really hard day with three hellacious fights already that morning, and Jack hoped there wouldn't be any more that day. His hand reached out, took Will's in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Will's thumb rubbed across Jack's hand as he shot his lover a smile. He, too, shared Jack's hopes for a quieter afternoon that they could spend together with no more fights. Unfortunately, nothing could be further from the lovers' hopes than what awaited them back at the house . . .

* * *

The group gathered in the hallway was still lost in their tears when a voice suddenly broke through the sobs. "Hey, guys! What's going on! Who died!"

Wesley looked up and saw Carl. "Carl, they went after Giants and didn't let any of us go! They may all be dead by now! Damn it, they didn't let me go! I wanted to see Giants!"

Joxer had heard the first voice and then heard Wes talking to . . . Carl? "Hey, wait a minute!" he said. "That's not Carl! Carl went through the portal with the rest of them! Who are you!" He had drawn himself to his full height, and his hand had gone to his sword when he suddenly backed into the wall.

Elvira looked questioningly at Donkey and sniffed the air. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or had the hallway suddenly been converged upon by strange-smelling . . . women?

Cordelia, seeing Joxer's reaction to Carl, quietly let go of Dawn. Her hand started to inch across the floor for the frying pan she had dropped.

Donkey took a deep sniff. "Bitches!" he spat. "They're everywhere!" Every one looked around but could not see any clue of what Donkey was hollering about or what Elvira began to growl at.

Lorne glanced anxiously around and still could not see any one except for their own group, but he could feel something wasn't right. "Can you see anything?" he asked Donkey.

"Nope, but I sure smell 'em!"

By now, Joxer had his sword out and was holding it in front of him aimed straight at Carl. "Answer me! Who are you?"

"C-Cordy?" Dawn whispered.

"Just stay behind me, Dawn," Cordelia returned in a low whisper. Her fingers grasped the handle of the frying pan, but just as she started to lift it, something sharp pressed down into her hand.

Even as a cry of pain broke from Cordelia's mouth, a male voice spoke. "Nah-uh-uh, Princess. There won't be any fighting. You guys don't stand a chance any way."

Dawn reached out to slap around the area of the voice, but a strong hand caught her wrist. In that same instant, the mask was lifted, and a huge group of women with one man, whose boot heel was pressed down into Cordelia's hand, appeared standing before them.

* * *

As the sound of voices different than those they had already been hearing from the hall penetrated Frederic's brain, he looked at Smee with his finger to his lips and tip-toed over to the door. Kneeling down, he peered through the keyhole. What he saw made his blood run cold. He didn't know who the strangers were, but he realized that the group outside their door was now captured and they would be next.

He made his way back to Smee and whispered into his ear. "We have been breached. Be very, very quiet! We've got to get out of here!" He then looked at Wolfie and Sebastian. "We are under attack. Hide and take the cubs with you. Don't let them make a sound."

He went over to the window and looked out. It was the only way out of the room. He was glad to see that there wasn't any bars on the windows. He opened the window as quietly as he could and motioned for Smee to come over to the window. Once being sure that there wasn't any one outside, he lifted Smee and sat him outside the window. He turned around, but he did not see the animals and knew that he couldn't find them without making more noise. He then went out the window behind Smee.

Smee was barely aware of Frederic coming out behind him. He was clinging to the wall and shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He kept trying not to look down, but he was sweating so badly that his glasses slipped off his face. He reached out for them, forgetting the danger for a minute, but as he grasped at them, his feet started to slide.

Frederic reached out and grasped Smee's hand, bringing him to an abrupt halt. He noticed that his glasses were missing. He looked down past Smee and saw the shattered glasses on the ground. "Dad, do not try to go anywhere without me. I know you can't see. I can't get your glasses; they're broken."

Smee looked up at Frederic in surprise. Had his boy actually called him Dad? When was the last time Frederic had ceased in his duty long enough to actually call _him_ Dad? Tears trickled from his eyes. "We . . . We have to get out of here!"

"I want you to put your arms around my neck, and I'm going to carry you. It'll be quicker that way. I think we need to go higher on the roof. There are turrets up there, and we might can hide in one of them." As Frederic felt Smee's arms go around his neck, he smiled. It had been a long time since he had felt anything as fierce as he now felt the love he had for his father. He knew if something happened to him, it would kill him. "Everything's going to be okay. Trust me." He began to climb his way up to the roof.

Smee nodded against Frederic's back and tried not to cry. James would have been so proud of their boy, but Frederic and he was all that was left! He'd lost James and Connor both; he couldn't lose Frederic too!

* * *

"You said there was a portal?" a dark-skinned woman questioned the group. "Now who's going to tell me where the portal is?"

"Ain't nobody telling you a damn thing, you ugly bitches!"

One of the pale-skinned women sneered at the loud-mouthed donkey. "I'll make you into a pair of boots."

"You can have the hide, Helvira," another told the Vampiress, "but leave me the meat. I'll cook him up for us."

"You can't touch him!" Dawn cried.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I can do?" the dark-skinned woman asked the frightened girl. "I'll take your tongue if you try it again!"

Dawn put a hand to her mouth, but as she saw the cook heading for Donkey, she couldn't help herself. "You can't!" she protested. "He's Jack Sparrow's pet!" she added the only thing she could think of that might save Donkey.

"Yeah, that's right!" Donkey said as he braced his legs and lowered his head. He was just about to whirl around and kick at the bitches with his hind legs. "I belong to Captain Jack Sparrow, and any of you bitches touch me, he'll have your guts for garters!"

"Where is darling Jack Sparrow?" the dark-skinned woman purred, hoping she could get her hands on him for just a few minutes and soon.

"He went to kill Giants," Wesley told her and then felt Fred clamp her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Wesley!" she ground out between clenched teeth. "You wanna tell them everythin'!"

"Ah, such a pretty boy!" Another of the women reached out toward Wesley. "This must be your pretty little lady!" She reached out and snatched Fred away from Wesley. "Let's see how much we can make you sing while we have your pretty little bird!"

"Don't tell 'em anythin'!" Fred screeched at Wesley even as she felt herself slapped to the floor. She saw the woman standing over her begin to pull out her sword. She closed her eyes against the sight but repeated, "Don't tell 'em!"

Wes' mouth flew open. "Let go of her! Let her up!"

"Why, pretty boy? Are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

"Don't tell her, Wesley!" Joxer yelled. "That's Callisto!"

Callisto turned to look at Joxer. "I thought I recognized you, little man. Where's your beloved Xena and Gabrielle?" She moved away from Fred and began to descend upon Joxer.

Joxer began to back away. Though he was still holding his sword out to Callisto, his hand shook so badly that he could barely hold it. In the past, he had seen Callisto go up against both Xena and Gabrielle, and several times she had almost won. In fact, there was a time he'd even thought she'd killed Gabrielle. What chance did he have against her?

He had to do something! He was the only one who had a weapon! He stopped backing up and began heading straight toward her, hoping to throw her off her guard. Callisto's sword struck out, hitting his and knocking it from his hand. She then took the hilt of her sword and knocked Joxer upside the head with it. He fell to his knees with stars spinning around him and his ears ringing. All the fight had gone out of him, and he now cowered in terror.

"They'll come!" Cordelia cried. She would no longer believe Angel to be dead. He _had_ to be alive . . . didn't he? "Angel'll kick your butt -- "

She was broken off by a pale-skinned blonde. "Angel?" the blonde crooned. "You must be his latest." She started to reach out for Cordelia, but the Priest barked at her.

"The King wants her untouched, so keep your filthy hands off of her, Darla!"

Callisto returned to Fred who was now whimpering and wondering why the final blow had not come as she had not dared to open her eyes again. Wesley would have gone to her except that the dark-skinned woman now held him in place. "Save yourself a lot of pain," she told him. "Tell us where the portal is."

"I can't!" Wesley said. "I didn't see it!"

Callisto was not sure rather or not to believe him, so she decided to go ahead and do some damage to Fred just in case the man was lying. She glanced at Wesley for one second. "Is that so?" she questioned. Before he could answer her, she turned back to Fred and touched her fingernails to Fred's temple. "You have one chance to save her, Brit." She then began drawing her fingernails down the side of Fred's face. A line of blood appeared in the wake of her nails, and its brilliance shining at Wesley seemed to taunt him.

Fred screamed. She had never felt such pain! She tried desperately to wriggle out from under the woman, but she was only held more tightly in place.

Lorne could stand it no longer. He hated to see anybody in pain but most especially a woman. He opened his mouth in a high-pitched note, hoping that it would cause pain to their enemies' ears. He kept raising the note and holding it, but it seemed to only be aggravating them and not inflicting as much pain as necessary to knock them out. He wished again that he was more of a fighter but wanted to cry out to stop Elvira when the wolf suddenly raced forward.

Elvira's mouth had been inches from closing in on Callisto's butt when a spotted beast jumped her from the side. The jaguar's roar and wolf's howl echoed in the hall, and they flew into a fighting bundle of fur. The big cat's claws cut into Elvira's body, scratching her in every place he could reach, until he finally managed to throw her right into Lorne. The collision knocked both Elvira and Lorne out.

"Call your beast back, Roxanne," Callisto called to the jaguar's owner. "I don't need his help." Looking back at Wesley, she demanded even as her nails continued their descent down Fred's face. "Well, what's it to be?"

"I really don't know!" Wesley cried back to the woman. "Please don't continue to hurt her! I just don't know! I didn't see it!"

Callisto looked at the blonde who stood frozen where Carl had appeared just as she heard a door open. "There's a door being opened," she snarled. "Spiral, go investigate and get whatever you find."

Spiral headed in the direction she too had heard the door opening. She burst into the kitchen, her six arms flying and grabbing at the woman, children, and animals she saw filling the room.

Jasmine had been huddled in the center of the kitchen with her arms around both children and her mouth open in a silent scream at the monster that was before them. She felt herself plucked and dangled in the air next to the kids, the yipping puppy, and several yowling cats.

Spiral headed back into the hallway, carrying her booty. "These are mine!" she called out. "Easiest booty I ever got!" Jasmine and Sarah had fainted and Julian was silent, but the animals continued to protest.

Simon jumped to his feet at once and ran toward them, forgetting the dire jeopardy he was in. He beat at the woman who held his charge, but the blonde only laughed in response and kicked him away. He fell to the ground but called behind her. "Let them go!" he pleaded. "They're mine!"

"Then I guess you're mine too," Spiral told him. She turned around and began to kick him toward one of the corners. She grinned. "Kinda like soccer!"

Callisto looked at the Sorceress. "These two appear to know nothing, and I don't want to waste my time. Have your pet do her thing."

The Sorceress turned to the blonde who still stood in the same place Carl had appeared in. "You heard the Captain, Frost. Tell us what we want to know."

Emma was silent for a minute. "Do it," the Sorceress insisted, "or you know what you'll get."

Emma closed her eyes against the tears and reached out to the others' minds. "They . . . " She bit her lip. She wanted to say they didn't know, but she didn't want to see her family die again. "The portal will be reopening again in that room," she announced with a heavy sigh as her eyes opened and she pointed a finger to the closed door of Delvira's bedroom.

"Then let's get on with it," the dark-skinned woman told the others. With that said, the women converged on those who were still conscious and began to beat them. They did not stop until the last one had fallen unconscious. Only Cordelia remained awake. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, but she could not speak a single word for the gag the Priest had shoved into her mouth nor could she fight for he had chained her hands.

Anamaria then entered the room that Emma had pointed to, and as the others came into the room, each taking up their positions, she set the Sorceress to investigating. As the Sorceress began to feel the room out, she sensed others but could not see them. "Frost," she called, "look out the window and tell me what you see."

Emma walked over to the window, her long, white cape flowing behind her. Her sad blue eyes peered out at the beautiful day, but she did not see anything at first. She looked down and was about to breathe a sigh of relief that whoever it was had escaped when she heard something above her head. She looked up . . . and froze. She could see a young man carrying an old man up toward the roof, but the last thing she wanted to do was to give the pair away.

"Frost, what do you see?"

"Nothing." She had to force herself to say the word, but she did not want them to be captured and hurt like the others already had been and still would be.

"Spiral," Callisto spoke, "I smell a liar. Check it out."

Spiral raced over to the window and roughly shoved Emma aside. She looked down but didn't see anything. She looked up, and her face widened in a grin. "I'll get them, Captain!" She pushed Emma again and raced out of the room.

Judson was just bringing Cordelia into the room when the Sorceress turned back to Emma. "So you lied, Frost?" The blonde shook her head and tisked in disappointment. "Oh well. Here's your reward for being such a bitch."

One second, Emma was in the room, but in the very next heartbeat, she found herself returned to a time long ago. Before her were her students and the one man she had ever dared to love. As she was forced to revisit her memories, Emma wailed and dropped to her knees, her tears flowing like a river.

Cordelia watched the change in confusion. "What in the world?"

The Priest grinned. "Retribution, Princess. A word you'll soon learn yourself."

* * *

It did not take Spiral long to catch up with Frederic. In fact, he almost walked right into her arms. She grabbed him with one hand and Smee with a second. With a third, she ripped the sword from the boy and let it fall. She then knocked both of their heads together, rendering them unconscious in a single blow, and carried them both proudly back down to her corner. She dropped their bodies unceremoniously on top of the rest of her booty.

* * *

While Spiral had gone after the fleers and Emma had continued to wail like she was dying by the window, the Sorceress had turned her attention to the spot she sensed that the portal would reopen. She had woven a spell and stood waiting behind the spot for the portal to appear again. They did not have long to wait.

Helvira's face lit up in a sinister grin when she saw the first two coming out. She had known her sister would be first and was waiting in front of the portal when Jareth and Delvira stepped through. They shouted her name in shock but never even had a chance to pull their swords out or form a fireball as they fell out cold instantly.

Helvira kicked Delvira out of the way and dragged Jareth with her. She then turned back to wait for the others. Each one fell out as they stepped through the portal.

Callisto laughed and clapped her hands together. "I have to hand it to you, Sorceress! This spell is perfect!"

"Like taking candy from a baby." Anamaria grinned as she saw Jack and Will step through and headed to collect her target.

**The End . . . ?**


End file.
